The Perfect Submissive
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: Adult Content: BDSM When Isabella's contract with Master Jasper Whitlock is ending. Master introduces her to his friend, Edward Cullen. Will Isabella be the perfect submissive for Master Cullen? Will Edward be the perfect Master for Isabella?
1. Do You Wanna Play?

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there for you to read that doesn't include these elements.**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**This story starts with EPOV: He is 28 years old, a doctor, comes from money, and is searching for submissive. His friend Jasper helps him out.**_

**Chapter 1 **

**"Do You Wanna Play?"**

EPOV

I had been a member of the BDSM group since I was 18. It started with seeing women tied up or just seeing women posing in magazines with different types of leather binding their bodies. Something about a woman with leather just flipped the switch for me. I learned pretty quickly about the wonderful world of BDSM from porn. Once I located the local scene, I got involved as a submissive for Mistress Charlotte. She taught me how to be an excellent submissive and a decent Dom, and I learned a lot from her and her submissive, Peter. I learn all the time, but the information they gave me was some that I will never forget.

I am 28 years old, and looking for a submissive. I haven't been attached to a sub for years now. The last submissive broke the primary requirement of our contract. Do not have sexual relations outside the d/s relationship. I wanted her only to me only. This helps keep the spread of diseases down; I don't want the hassle of having to get tested more than necessary. If I was committed to one submissive and she was committed to me, I wouldn't have to worry about doing the testing all the time, we would see. Long story short, I lost the confidence I had in her. When that happened, I had a hard time trusting another sub or anyone else for that matter.

I tried vanilla a long time ago and knew it wasn't my scene. Maybe sometimes I might have a vanilla moment, but not enough to have a normal relationship with someone. I know what I want and what I am. I need a submissive that fits into that category too.

I have had the pleasure of participating in scenes with other Doms and there subs, but have been unwilling to go back into having a full time submissive. I work many hours, and I need someone to be able to fill in the spaces available.

This brings me to Jasper Whitlock we meet while attending college. He was my roommate the first year, and we both learned about BDSM together. Jasper was Mistress Charlotte's sub before me and learned his way around the life with her. Jasper and I both started out in Pre Med, but he changed his Major to business. The drug rep job he has kind of fell into his lap. He is the rep for my doctor's office. Jasper lives in Portland, but commutes for his work here in Seattle.

The last time he was in my office we had lunch together and got to talking about his submissive. We scene together occasionally, and he always lets me know when he is done with a submissive, that way if I am interested in her I have first choice. He usually lets me watch a scene, and then allows me to play with them, and if I have decided to take the sub he is there for the first scene of us together. Then, I only call him if I need help or something of the likes. I should have let Jasper pick my last sub; maybe I wouldn't have this problem.

"So, tell me about this submissive you have?" This is always the way it starts when he is done with a sub. We have lunch and talk, any other time he is too busy running from place to place. Therefore, when Jasper is ready for lunch. By having lunch, he must be in need of a new Dom.

"She is beautiful, trim about 115 lbs, brown eyes, brown hair with red highlights, curvy in all the areas that count." He wiggled his eyebrow at me. He knows that I like my women a little hippy. "She is a damn entertaining submissive, and I hate to see her go, but the timing was a little off for the both of us. She just got a teaching position at the University of Washington. She is an English professor. She is smart, sexy, and mouthy at times, and something you have to see."

"She lives in Portland?" I ask, and he nods. "She sounds appealing, why are you not moving with her? Nearly all your work is here in Seattle, why still live in Portland. Unless, there is something else you are not telling me." I said taking a bite of my salad and looking at him.

"The truth is I meet a girl, who isn't in the BDSM lifestyle, or at least I think she isn't. She just took me by surprise. I certainly want to talk to her, she is a rep like me, and we cross paths a lot. I can't shake her, and I want to try something with her, but can't because of the contract Isabella and I have. The contract is up in 4 weeks, and I have offered to help her find a new Dom. She lives in Portland and will be moving to Seattle in the next 4 weeks."

"This is where I come in correct?" I chuckled, and he nodded his head. "I see did you happen to bring an updated list?" He nodded again and passes the pages over to me to read.

_**Hard Limits: Limits I will not budge on.**_

_No activity that involves fire, water, needles, knives, guns, blood, branding of any kind, sharing, breath control urination or defecation, animals or animal play, electricity, video, bathroom control, and children._

_Anilirigus/rimming_

_During menstruation, oral_

_Bisexuality_

_Bastinado_

_Beating (hard)_

_Dilation (anal)_

_Face slapping (hard), kicking, punching (hard)_

_Trampling, and bondage outdoors or public_

_Mummification (body bags, sleep bags, saran wrap, latex, plastic)_

_Service as (art, ashtray, or furniture)_

_Restraint duration_

Sexual deprivation to linger for days on end

_Strait jackets_

_Competition_

_Cyber domination_

_Nudity (public)_

_Forced anything_

_Humiliation (public)_

_Lead with a leash_

_Sleep deprivation_

_Weight gain or lose (personal gratification_

_Full head hoods/gas masks, gags (bits)_

_Restraints placed on thumbs_

_Spitting on_

_Boot/Heel worship_

_Voyeurism (watching Dom with others)_

_Pain (severe)_

_Piercing_

_Prostitution (real_

_Rituals_

After reading her hard limits, I see they are the same as mine. I continue to read to see if there any other things to learn about her from the lists Jasper has provided.

_**Soft Limits: Limits I will do, but have some misgivings about or could learn more about.**_

_Play that involves sex during menstruation_

_Public sex (discreet) and threesome_

_Bondage private, genitals, underclothes but public, manacles_

_Restraint length overnight or full days_

_Suspension (vertical, horizontal, or inverted)_

_Whipping posts_

_Beating (soft or light)_

_Biting_

_Breast/chest torture/ nipple torture_

_Face slapping (light)_

_Led by the hair_

_Pinching_

_Pussy torture_

_Spanking (hard)_

_Erotic dancing in public (munches, play parties)_

_Feather/fur wearing_

_Foot worship_

_Uniforms_

_24/7/365_

_Behavior restrictive rules_

_Butt plugs_

_Crawling_

_Kneeling_

_Standing in the corner_

_Lecturing_

_Orgasm control_

_Sexual deprivation short term_

_Symbolic jewelery_

_Serving other Dom/Mistress_

_Age regression play_

_Interrogations_

_Serving as a maid, butler, or valet_

_Duct tape, gags of any kind_

_Restraints ankles, wrists, legs, arms or thighs_

_Flogging, hairbrushes_

_Clamps (nipples or genitals)_

_Paddling (wood or leather)_

_Whipping (bullwhip, cat, or switch)_

_Strapped (belt or strap)._

The soft limits are not too severe one is on my hard limits, threesome. I don't understand why she has it listed here, but doesn't do multiples or sharing. Maybe it is an error on her part, or maybe something she has been exposed too. I see her lists states '_**Limits I will do, but have some reservation about or could learn more about.'**_ My hard limits here are sharing anyone with others; the only one I make an acceptation for is Jasper. If she truly wants this, it is something I will not be able to do period. Isabella need exposure to elevate her tastes a little. Her reservations must come from another Dom, and this is why they are here.

_**No Limits:Limits do not mind doing love to do, give me more of these.**_

_Sex (Oral, breast, anal, and vaginal)_

_Cunnilingus_

_Face riding/queening_

Food and sex

_Hand jobs_

_Massage_

_Nipple play_

_Swallowing semen, creampies_

_Talking dirty_

_Toys (anal, vaginal, or oral): Dildo, vibrator, fuck machines, bead, anything really_

_Bondage cuffs or ropes_

_Spankings soft or light while on all four or over knee_

_Hair pulling_

_Punching (light)_

_Scratching_

_Do not mind wearing corsets, high heels, leather, lingerie, or customs._

_Begging_

_Collars (private or public)_

_Following orders (diets, exercise, housework, clothing, hair, grooming, or shaving Dom)_

Private nudity

_Blindfolds_

_Restraints types: (leather, metal, rope, silk scarves, handcuffs)_

_Use of: riding crops, whippings (single tail)_

_Tickling_

_Video watching_

_Voyeurism (watching others)_

"Jasper, how long has Isabella been a submissive?" I asked because it looked like many things on her soft limit list and her no limits list is the normal things you experience in the first year or so.

"She has been a submissive since she was 18, like us. She is 24 now, about six years."

"Who was her first Dom? Do you know him/her personally?"

"From what she tells me her first Dom was James. He was rough on her, and made her do things she didn't want to do. The things on her hard list are all the things he introduced her too." I nodded understanding. "I don't know him, but some of the things she told me about James you wouldn't believe."

"Do you guy's work on anything from her list?" I asked Jasper, I was curious. Her soft limits are things she should have experienced. She should like pleasure and desire. Master's should be pleased, but only if they are willing.

"Yeah, a lot of her soft list is what she finally let me do with her. Then her no limits list grew, but she was terribly inexperienced because of James. I think his monumental thing was humiliation with her. That hard list she has is a dag near solid if you ask me. She won't budge." I go back to reading the rest of her list.

_**Curious About:**_

_Double and triple penetration_

_Fisting (anal and vaginal)_

_Outdoor sex_

_Pegging_

_Bondage (full body, intricate rope, breast)_

_Caging/cells_

_Chains, shackles, and spreader bars_

_Dilation (vaginal)_

_Erotic dancing (private)_

_Barosmia_

_Dirty sex_

_Chastity belts_

_Hot wax and oil_

_Struggling_

_Humiliation verbal (private)_

_Fantasy rape_

_Kidnapping_

_Medical scenes_

_Prostitution (pretend)_

_Punishment scenes_

_Religious and prison scenes_

_Harnessing (leather, ropes)_

_Headphones/earplugs_

_Padlocks_

_Slings/swings_

_Caning_

_Clothespins_

_Cupping/suction_

_Ice cubes_

_Whipping (tawse)_

This curiosity list is something I can work with, and just thinking about some of these things gets me a little hot under the collar. I am glad that some of these things are on the list for me, especially the medical scene. Those are probably the best ones they are my fantasy.

"Well, what do you think about her on paper?" He asks while chuckling.

"She looks as if she might work for me, our limits agree a little. I like the fact she has medical scenes. This is a fantasy of mine that I wouldn't mind playing out." I shrug. "I wouldn't mind watching you guys."

"Yeah, I know the procedure in this situation." Jasper said, and I nodded.

"How about you come to my house on Thursday night, and we will do this in my playroom. She will be comfortable there. Are you planning on collaring her for consideration if all goes well?"

"Yep, wouldn't want a decent submissive running off with another Dom just because I was stupid enough not to collar her. This will only take place if she is free from you, and we are at an event. She won't wear it again until I am willing to take her on."

"Do you have a blank list on you that I can fill out and send back to Isabella?" Jasper hands me a piece of paper the same lists as Isabella. I pull out my pen, got to work on my list. She can take this to look over and think about the situation.

He nodded, and we parted ways, I thought about what I might want to see about Isabella. I told Jasper I would give him a call if there were anything specific I wanted to see him perform with Isabella. The remainder of the night I thought about what I wanted to see. This was going to be like live porn to me, and I wanted the best. Jasper was a terrific Dom, and he would bring out the best in her I knew it, but I wanted to see how she responded to him. Once he had his chance to display her to me, I would come in another time and play with them together.

I have been waiting for loyal, trustworthy, obedient, and beautiful submissive. I hope that Isabella will be the one.

_**A/N: Alright guys I didn't want to come right out of the gate with a lemon had to give a little bit of history here. This is the general idea of the story. Edward is a reasonable Dominant looking for a loyal Submissive. To have fun with had to add a little Whitlock just to stir the pot a little. The next chapter will see Bella's take on things. She thinks about being submissive to Edward. Please Review people I like to know what people think.**_


	2. Don't You Want Me

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be BPOV. She finds out about Jasper talking to Edward, and they are introduced over the phone. **_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **__**There might be something more there for you to read that doesn't include these elements.**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Don't You Want Me?"**_

_**BPOV**_

I knew that something was up with Master Jasper, but he wouldn't say what it was. I know I pleased him, but something was going on. I knew that our agreement with up in 4 weeks and I was moving to Seattle. Master Jasper and I played on the weekends only. I would meet him at his house, let myself in, get supper going, and meet him at the front door naked and kneeling. This had been my weekend ritual for the past three months.

Last weekend, I noticed that Master Jasper was a little detached from things in the playroom, and he wasn't able to satisfy himself, in fact, he safe worded. We haven't talked since, and we are scheduled to talk tonight. In fact, tonight is different; I am to meet him in the dining room instead of kneeling in front of the door.

I am waiting at the dining room table when he walks in and takes off his jacket, hanging it on the chair. He unbuttons the first two buttons on his shirt, undoes his shirt at the wrists and pushes the sleeves up his arms, exposing the pale white skin beneath.

He hasn't given me any other instructions other than meet him at the dining room table. Therefore, I sit and patiently wait for him to speak. I am not permitted to speak in this area unless otherwise told.

"Isabella, the reason I asked you to join me at the table and not at the door is because we need to talk about our situation." I nodded. "You may speak freely, but respectfully here." I nodded.

"I hate to say this Isabella; it brings me considerable distress to tell you that when our contract is up, I will not be renewing your services. However, rest assured that it, not because of you, it's because of me." He states, this sounds a little cliched if you asked me. It's not you, it's me shit.

"Sir, why are you not renewing if it's not because of me, then what is it because of?" I want to know why for my own personal sanity.

"There is a girl whom I cross paths with a lot for my job, she is fascinating to me, and I would like to get to know her. I won't talk to her because of our contract. Once it's up, I will be able to pursue her if I want to, without causing ill feelings for either of us." I understand this, I have been through it a couple of times, you can meet people that you would like to get to know them better, but, because of your contract with the Dom, you have to say no. You have to walk away from a potential lover, husband, or friend, whatever to serve your Dominant.

"I understand, Sir"

"I have also taken the privilege if you don't mind, in contacting a fellow Dom in Seattle, who is searching for a submissive." He pauses probably waiting for any indication I am interested in this new Dom. I didn't know; I would have to meet him and get a feel of him first.

"Sir, I respectfully request a supervised visit with him before anything happens; you know my history with Master James. I would also like for a detailed history of him and his situation. I want to know what I am getting into. I don't want our first meeting to be a scene either."

"I will assist you in anyway Isabella, we will respect your wishes for a meeting first. He also has a plan of things himself. He wants a scene that involves you and myself, then he will scene with us, and then he has a scene with you while I supervise, is that okay?"

I think about it for a minute; we can have a meeting to get to know each other, have a scene that's watched, have a scene that he participates, and then, a chaperoned scene. At the meeting, we can swap checklists, talk about details, and fill out questionnaires. Maybe this will go better than the James situation.

"I am okay with this situation, Sir," I stated. "Will you see him before, so we can arrange something?"

"That will depend on everyone's schedules, he is busy with work, then my travelling, and your schedule; we have to consider all of us. I tell you what, I will call him and see what works best for a met and greet so to speak." I nod. Jasper pulls out his cell phone, presses a few buttons, plugs his phone into a device that puts it on speaker phone, and the volume is like a normal phone, and waits.

"Dr. Cullen's Office, This is Emily, can I help you?" A female voice asks on the phone.

"Yes, Emily this is Jasper Whitlock. I was wondering if it is possible to talk to Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Hold a moment and let me check." Emily states on the phone.

"Dr. Cullen." A velvety voice says on the phone.

"Hey, this is Jasper. Isabella is wondering if you would agree to a meeting first to talk about things."

"I don't see why not, that is an excellent idea. When does she want to meet?" Edward asks.

"We are on speaker phone, just wanted to let you know that, so if you have any questions, you can just ask her," Jasper states.

"Great. Hello, Isabella," Edward says.

"Hello, Sir." He hasn't asked me to call him anything yet, and I try to remember that he is Dom too.

"When is a good time for you to have this little meeting?" He asks again.

"Sir, this coming weekend or any weekend really. I have to be out of the house by the end of the month. On the other hand, we could wait until I move to Seattle. Whichever works out better for you two, Sirs," I state.

"Yeah, the weekends are the best for me too. Isabella and I already have the weekends for play." Jasper states because he will be facilitating this meeting.

"Isabella, are you opposed to a potential meeting on Thursday for dinner, on Friday night, we will have the scene between Jasper and you, on Saturday, there have a scene with Jasper, you, and myself, and then, if everything is going well, maybe a scene with just you and me, with Jasper moderating on Sunday?" Edward asks. I think about this for a moment. It is nothing too different from what I already do with Jasper on the weekend.

"This will leave me able to think about things for a while, and when I move to Seattle, can we can potentially set something up?"

"Yes," Edward answers.

"That's OK with me. How soon are we talking, or what weekend?" Jasper asks, pulling out his black book. I pull out my own appointment book and look over my schedule for Thursday while Jasper and Edward talking about moving appointments. Jasper and Edward will be riding together since Jasper will, once again, be back at his office.

"How about this weekend at my place?" Jasper says, "I'm sure Isabella will feel comfortable in my playroom, and Edward, you can stay with me. That way you don't have to rent a room somewhere."

"That's great, when do you come back to Seattle? I could just ride with you or something." Edward states.

"I go back to Seattle on Monday morning. We can travel together." Jasper says.

"Jasper, give Isabella my personal contact information. I would like her to email me, her information because I want her to fill out a questionnaire about herself, which will help me get to know her a little bit. This will help me have a better idea if she is the perfect submissive for me." Edward states.

"I will and, after our call, I will give her your lists for her to look over in the interim." Jasper states.

"Isabella, it was a pleasure talking to you. Jasper, I will talk to you later, it appears I have a patient waiting for me." He chuckles.

"Thank you Sir, it was a pleasure talking to you too," I say as I smile.

"Talk to you later Edward," Jasper states and hangs up the phone.

Once Jasper removed his cell phone, he went over to his belongings, retrieving a piece of paper; it must be the checklist.

"Here is Edward's personal contact information" he hands me a business card."Here, is his checklist," he hands me that, as well. I glance at everything.

"We will not be playing this weekend, Isabella, to give you some time to pack, and look over his list. Email him, so he has your information; write in your journal how you feel about the situation. You are free to head home."

"Yes, Sir."

"You may be excused," Jasper states.

I rise from the table, gathering my things and I want to contact Master Edward, and grab anything else around here. I stop at the door and see Jasper out of the corner of my eye.

"Good night, Master"

"Have a pleasant evening, Isabella" Jasper replies. I open the door and proceed out to my car, and on to my home.

Once at home, I start up my computer and take the time to shoot Edward an email, letting him know my information before looking over his paper. He might be on and send me something back quickly.

To: Edward Cullen, MD (docdomec )

From: Isabella Swan, PhD (englishimsphd )

Re: Personal Contact information

I received your personal information from Jasper, here is mine.

Cell Phone (503) 555-8987

Work Phone (503)555-7656

1313 Mockingbird Lane Portland, Oregon 97223

Isabella

I make myself dinner, eat sitting at the island in my kitchen, pulling out my journal to write. Jasper thinks that writing in a journal is essential; James never made me do any of these things. Jasper always tries to care for me before and after scenes. Provides me with things that James never did, I wish Jasper would have been my first Dom. I pull myself from my mental musing to write in the journal.

_Today was a good day for me. I was able to get all my tasks done without too __many problems__. I was __shocked to show up__ to Master Jasper's and not be asked to be in my submissive position waiting for him. I knew something was wrong._

_I trust Master, but something inside of me still thinks the reason for __not renewing our contract is me. I have always been a disappointment to people, even when I work my hardest. Master says that I am not a disappointment ,but believe that one__ is a hard thing to shake sometimes. _

_Master Edward sounds intriguing, I __hope he is as understanding, trustful__, and caring as Master. He __seems to think__ things through and must have all his ducks in a row, but time will tell. I patiently wait to see if there is some kind of connection between us. I will need that in order to trust him. Master and I have that kind of __connection where he can__ read my body before I have even thought about it. He knows when I'm upset, calm, relaxed, panicky, angry, mad, or even aroused. He has a way of making me feel comfortable even if I don't. He will be immensely missed, and forever welcome in my life._

I stop journaling when my laptop signals me about a new email. I pull it open and view an email from Edward.

To: Isabella Swan, PhD

From: Edward Cullen, MD

Re: Personal Information

Attached: Questionnaire

Ms. Swan,

I want you to fill out the attached questionnaire before our meeting on Thursday. Are you a PhD? How is that possible at such a young age?

Sincerely,

Master Edward

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: PhD

Master Edward,

I started college at a unusually young age. I was a sophomore in high school when I started taking college courses. By the time I graduated, at age 17, I was close to completing my associate's degree. School has always been something in which I was able to excel; I always had my nose stuck in a book. I still do, actually; when I am not in the playroom or teaching. By the time I turned 18, I had finished my associate's and began work on my bachelor's degree. I took as many classes as I could, even in the summer, so by the time I was 20, I had my bachelor's and started my master's. When I was 22, I started my doctorate and finished school about 3 months ago. I work for Reed College; I am a professor in the English department. I have been offered the chance to work at the University of Washington. My hope is to obtain tenure there; since I am a graduate of UW, it would help tremendously. So, I am moving back to Washington soon.

Sincerely,

Isabella

I fall asleep sometime after my email to Edward. I plan on looking over the information tomorrow and getting it out to him then.

_**A/N: I hope you like the story and I know some of you are waiting to see the potential Jasper and Bella show. Some might even anticipate the Edward, Jasper, and Bella**__**. No slash, sorry**__** folks can't do **__**it. The next chapter, we will still be with Bella answering Edward's questionnaire. It is a get **__**to know you kind of thing.**_


	3. You Sexy Thing

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be BPOV. She finds out about Jasper talking to Edward, and they are introduced over the phone. Some filler, we will find out more about her relationship with James. **_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work.**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**If You Don't Know Me By Now"**_

BPOV

I wake up the next morning ready to do some chores done that I had neglected on the weekend, due to the time I spent at Master Jasper's. Sometimes, I would take my laundry with me and do it there while I waited for him to come home from work.

I clean up the house, take out the trash, and have done all my laundry when I finally decide to lug my laptop out and start it up. As I wait, I read over Edward's list.

_**Edward's Limits**_

_**Hard Limits: Limits I will **__**not budge on (Things I will NOT do).**_

_No activity that involves fire, water, needles, knives, guns, blood, branding of any kind, sharing, __breath control, urination__ or defecation, animals or animal play, electricity, video, bathroom control, and children. _

_Anilingus/rimming _

_Oral during menstruation _

_Bisexuality _

_Beating (hard) _

_Face slapping, kicking, punching, Led by hair _

_Trampling_

_Bondage outdoors or public _

_Mummification (body bags, sleep bags, saran wrap, latex, plastic) _

_Service as (art, ashtray, valet, or furniture) _

_Kidnapping Scene_

_Use of Duct Tape_

_Restraint duration/sexual deprivation (full days and days on __end) _

_Straitjackets_

_Competition _

_Cyber domination _

_Forced anything _

_Humiliation (public) _

_Sleep deprivation _

_Weight gain or lose (personal gratification) _

_Full head hoods/gas masks_

_Gags (bits) _

_Spitting on _

_Boot/Heel worship _

_Voyeurism (watching Dom with others) _

_Pain (severe) _

_Piercing _

_Prostitution (real)_

_Rituals _

I am glad that I finally found another Dom who is not into the same things as me. It makes me thankful that Jasper has been looking out for me. I think back to time in my life that the list of hard limits was my only way into this world. I shake that feeling, not wanting to devote my time thinking about James. He doesn't even deserve the second thought anyways. I keep looking over Edward's lists.

_**Soft Limits: **__**We will talk more about these limits; I can and will perform them; however, I hesitate with a new situation. We can discuss this list when we get together and perhaps settle on our soft limits. **_

_Play that involves sex during menstruation _

_Fisting (Anal or Vaginal)_

_Outdoor/Outside Sex_

_Pegging_

_Triple Penetration_

_Bondage (genitals, underclothes but public) _

_Bondage (Rope, cuffs, full body, intricate ropes, breast, shackles, spreader bar, chains, manacles, caging)_

_Restraint length overnight_

_Suspension (vertical, horizontal, or inverted) _

_Beating (soft or light) _

_Spanking (hard) _

_Bastinado_

_Dilation (Anal)_

_Erotic Dancing – (munches, play parties, public) _

_Feather/fur wearing _

_Lecturing_

_Humiliation (Private Verbal)_

_Leash Leading_

_Lecturing _

_Age regression play _

_Interrogations_

_Serving as a butler_

_Fantasy Rape _

_Restraints: thumb_

_Stocks _

_Strapping (belt or strap)_

_Pain (Mild)_

_Spandex_

_Wrestling_

_Speculums (Vaginal, Anal)_

There are some things here on his soft limits and I don't understand why they are here. Maybe there is something to get to know about him. Why would he be hesitant? He doesn't know who you are, Isabella, be thankful some of these things are on his soft list. He said that if we try to do this, we could work together for a better soft limits list. He might be able to teach me a few things about this lifestyle.

_**No Limits:**__**Limits I do not mind doing, love to do, love having done to me; give me more of these.**_

_Double Penetration_

_Sex (Oral__, deep throating__, breast, anal, and vaginal) _

_Cunnilingus _

_Face riding/queening _

_Food with sex _

_Hand jobs _

_Massage _

_Nipple play _

_Swallowing semen, creampies _

_Talking dirty _

_Toys (anal, vaginal, or oral): Dildo, vibrator, fuck machines, bead, anything really _

_Public (discreet)_

_Spankings (soft, light) while on all four or over knee _

_Hair pulling _

_Scratching _

_Seeing corsets, high heels, leather, lingerie, uniforms__,__ or __costumes_

_Biting_

_Breast/Chest Torture_

_Nipple Torture_

_Pinching_

_Pussy Torture_

_Erotic Dancing (private)_

_Begging _

_Behavior Restrictive Rules_

_Butt Plugs_

_Orgasm Control, Sexual Deprivation_

_Symbolic Jewerly_

_Chastity Belts_

_Hot Wax and Hot Oils_

_Struggling_

_Collars (private or public) _

_Following orders (diets, exercise, housework, and clothing, hair, grooming, or shaving Dom) _

_Nudity (private) _

_Chauffeuring_

_Blindfolds_

_Gags _

_Restraints types: (leather, metal, rope, silk scarves, handcuffs) _

_Use of riding__ crops, __whips (__single tail) _

_Sleep sacks_

_Harnessing_

_Headphones/Earplugs_

_Padlocks_

_Slings/Swings_

_Caning_

_Clothespins_

_Ice Cubes_

_Whipping_

_Riding Crops, Floggers, hair brushes, Paddles_

_Clamps_

_Being Shaved_

_Tickling _

_Video watching_

_Posing/Taking Erotic Photos (Private) _

_Voyeurism (watching others)_

_Latex_

Wow, Edward has a long list of things he likes to do, almost like Jasper. He must have been in this lifestyle for a while. I like the fact that he is experienced with the things I want. It makes me feel safe. I continue to look over his list, just one more section to go.

_**Curious About:**_

_Dilation-Vaginal_

_Barosmia_

_24/7/365_

_Serving maid_

_Medical scene_

_Physical examinations_

_Prison Scenes_

_Prostitution (pretend)_

_Punishment Scene_

_Religious Scene_

_Cupping/Section_

_PVC_

He has never had a medical scene, how shocking; you would think that since he is a doctor that would have been the first thing that he would have done. I also note that he has never done a 24/7/365 with anyone since he states that he is curious. I like the fact that some of the things that I am curious about, he would like to try, as well. That will help us learn together.

I pull up the questionnaire that Edward wanted me to fill out and get it back to him before I forget. That would not look right on my behalf. I read the first sentence of the questionnaire.

"_**Are there any specific types of people that turn you on?"**_I look at the first question and look at my opinions deciding that the ones I picked should do nicely.

_Soldiers, Marines, paratroopers, sailors, Coast Guard, merchant marines, airmen/pilots, policemen, security people, Firemen, nurses, doctors, surfers, life guards, cowboys, farm boys, Gentlemen, nobility, and teachers. _

"_**What type of scenes would turn you on?" **_

_Having a romantic dinner by candlelight is an enjoyable one. _

_I'm spanked because I have been a naughty girl. _

_A stranger walks into my bedroom finding me to be playing with myself. _

_My partner and I are making love in a public place. _

_I am a little schoolgirl, but not too little, maybe late teens._

_I am sitting/kneeling at my Master's feet. _

_I'm tied to something being teased by my Master. _

_I am verbally humiliated; this depends on what you would be saying. _

_I am tied, gagged, and blindfolded and left alone._

_I am tied, gagged, blindfolded, and thoroughly whipped__._  
**  
"Is there any particular clothing or fabric that turns you on?" **_I would say that these are a turn on to me: l__eather, sexy lingerie, high heels, and boots._

"**Do any of the following environments or scenery turn you on?" **_Your bedroom, _

_Back alleys, _

_A school or a classroom, _

_BDSM-clubs, _

_Woods and forests, _

_Bathrooms, _

_Hospitals, _

_A doctor's office, _

_Interrogation rooms, _

_A shrink's couch, and,_

_Police station. _

_I like the police station, but that is a little awkward for me; my father is a cop._

"**I enjoy the following psychodrama(s):" **

_The dominant talks, the submissive is silent or speaks only when spoken to. The dialogue for me is in adapted language, such as "Master" and "slave". _

_Obey rules or else; I like someone having control over me.  
Reasonable rules are essential while not be able to serve if rules are unreasonable. _

_I love to hear swearing and filthy talk. _

_Obvious and explicit role-play, getting into character makes the scene real. _

_Sometimes I need to feel guilty, used, and owned__**. **_

_The dominant must have compassion and after care.  
_

"_**Tell about your sex and sexuality." **__I need to be sexually aroused when in scene. I like as many orgasms as I can get.  
An orgasm is necessary to end the scene. I want to beg for an orgasm first. I want my sexual abilities to be stretched.  
I want/need sex during a scene. Sex should be used to relieve the tension, it can be used to relieve, but not needed._

"**I love the following attributes." **_I like r__opes, leather, cuffs, belts, steel cuffs, and chains. I also like blindfold, gags, nipple clamps, whips, riding crops, silk to be tied up with,  
sex toys (vibrators, butt plugs, cross, and bondage table)._

"**These scenes appeal to me:" **

_Being tied up, caressed, and loved by my Master. _

_Being in a public place and dominated in a subtle way, but not anything anyone will notice. _

_I like being tied up in a comfortable position by my Master. _

_I like being tied up and (in a sexual way) exposed, and waiting. _

_I like being tied up and tickled in the right areas. _

_I like being tied up and (sexually) teased to the point of release. _

_I love to be tied up, whipped, flogged, or caned to the point of release. _

_Not being tied up, but verbally commanded into certain positions and having to maintain these while my Master takes what he wants. _

_Caned, flogged, or whipped without being tied or cuffed, giving me a challenge to hold still. _

_I like being spanked in the traditional way with dirty talk. _

_Rough sex/being "raped" by my Master. _

_Used as a servant in the service of Master. _

_Being tied and tortured and wanting. _

_Being tortured without being tied or cuffed so I will hold still._

"**What are your thoughts about safe words and signals?" **_The_ _dominant should establish one or more safe words for the submissive to use in case of problems during a scene. The dominant should be able to read my body language and know when things are getting a little out of hand. A scene should go on up to the point where I use a safe word or signal, and then the dominant will ask me to explain why I safe worded and take it from there. Whether the scene continues or not, talking will be crucial for me to deal with the emotions involved._

"**To me, erotic power exchange is:" **_Something I like, though, it is not something I like to do often. I am a submissive, through and through. I don't mind topping, here and there, but it's not something I need._

After answering his questions, I set up the email to send it to him.

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: Questionnaire

Attached: Questionnaire

Sir,

I have completed all the questions from your questionnaire. I want to make sure you got it. Please let me know.

Isabella

Short and to the point, a few minutes later my email alerts me to a message. I open to find an email from Edward.

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: Questionnaire

Ms. Swan,

Thanks for the prompt response back on the questionnaire. I will give it a look and see if there is anything else I might need from you.

I was wondering if you would prefer to talk online through Skype, instant messages, and email. On the other hand, would you prefer phones? I would like to find out your background information, where you are from, when you first decided to become a submissive, things of that nature.

This way you can find out things about me too, let us start building that trust that will be needed for us to scene together.

Please let me know the best method of communication here.

Thanks,

Master Edward

I think about communicating with him on the phone, but that won't work. Thinking about emails and deciding against that. Finally, deciding that, Skype is the best option for me. This will also give me a chance to see what he looks like. I shuffle to my room remarkably quick and pick out something decent to wear without looking made up for a Saturday. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and hair and pull my long hair into a high ponytail. I throw a dab of lip-gloss and mascara, giving myself a little something. I head back into the kitchen, hopping up to the island and my laptop, sending him a response.

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: Communication

Sir,

I would be interested in communication through Skype at this time. I am currently available for a while. I was just going to sit here and farm on face book while passing another Saturday away. LOL

I want the communication to be over Skype so I can see what you look like. I don't want an ugly Dom. Now would I?

Please let me know what you think. My Skype number is (503)555-8764. I will head over and wait for your call if you are interested.

Sincerely,

Isabella.

A few minutes later, my email account pings with an email from Edward and I have to giggle at the subject line.

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: Ugly Dom?

Ms. Swan,

I understand that we have never met, but I want to make sure that I met your standards, looks wise is somewhat concerning. What if I'm the best Dom you ever had, but ugly to you? Would you still have me then?

Who's to say the reasons why I suggested Skype wasn't to see if Jasper's submissive looks as good as he says? Everyone has an opinion on looks Ms. Swan and you are not an exception to this rule.

I will call you on Skype in about ten minutes. I need to freshen up a bit. Wouldn't want to give you a unfavourable impression of myself; I will be putting my best foot forward.

Can't Wait,

Master Edward.

I switch screens, get my camera adjusted, and make sure the house isn't a wreck in the background. I wouldn't want him to think I am a slob. He is calling by the time I get everything adjusted. I click on, and his face appears on the screen. I am speechless because ugly doesn't seem to exist anywhere on this man. He is perfectly gorgeous. Bronze tousled hair, piercing green eyes, sharp jaw lines, and the sexiest smile I have ever seen. I almost fall off the stool I am sitting on, and try to adjust myself, so I don't look like a clumsy fool in front of him. He chuckles at me, and it's so cute to hear. I get myself back together, and he clears his throat. Wow, nothing is being said, we're just looking at one another.

"Well, Ms. Swan what do you think? Do I pass or am I the ugliest Dom you have ever seen?" He chuckles again.

"Sir, you are far from ugly. If I may be so bold to say it, you are almost god like in my opinion." I blush from the roots of my hair probably all the way down to my toes.

"Well, Isabella, you're not so pathetic yourself. Stand up and back away from the screen let me see what you look like all together."

I hop off the stool and walk away from the screen a little piece. "Can you see me?" I ask because I don't know how great my camera is.

"Yeah, I can see you..." Then, he whistles. I turn around, showing him everything. I look over my shoulder at his face on the screen and see his Adam's apple move as if he just took a large gulp of drink.

"Do you like what you see, Sir?" I ask, being all sultry about it. The low, husky tones in my voice usually have Jasper in a tizzy, I wonder if they will work for Edward.

"Yes, Isabella... I like what I see. I should have known Jasper was right. He always has the best looking submissive." He then chuckles. I make my way back to the computer, and hop back up on the stool.

_**A/N: Alright folks... I'm going to stop there and more information in the next chapter. This could be an entertaining ride. LOL. Edward's POV next chapter time to see what Dr. **__**Domward thinks. Please review, I love**__** to hear what you think.**_


	4. If You Don't Know Me By Now

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be EPOV we will finish their conversation via Skype. Learn a few more things about both of them as there week dwindles down to the night they meet.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading them. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**If You Don't Know Me By Now"**_

_**EPOV**_

I sit there staring at the screen for a few minutes watching Isabella look at me over her shoulder. Damn, Jasper was one lucky son of a bitch, to have her bent over a table looking back at him while he gave it to her. Wow, I had to hand it to him; he sure knew how to pick them. I swallow hard, because right now I am having a little trouble controlling my voice and mind.

She's gorgeous long brown hair; I can't really see the highlights Jasper was talking about. She's petite, about 115, if Jasper's measurements are accurate. If I had to guess, I bet he kept her on some kind of diet and exercise regimen. She would have to work out in order to be suspended. She has big doe eyes, the deepest brown I have ever seen. She's a little curvy, but I like that, something to grab in the heat of a moment. She appears to be a little on the small side breast wise, but it doesn't matter to me. More than a handful is a waste in my opinion; I can only get so much in my mouth anyways. She is wearing a white tank top that shows off her shaped torso, her arms are small, but toned. I can tell in the way she uses them. She's wearing the tightest pair of jeans, they look good on her and I can make out a nice round ass. Ahh... Another note worthy attribute to add, so far, looks wise, she has passed the mark again. Her legs look long, even though I know she is of short stature, since she has to hop to get on the barstool. Her legs appear to be a decent shape, and I notice she has no shoes on, like me. She fell off the stool earlier, when we first saw each other. I watched her hop back up.

The things that intrigue me are smarts, wit, looks, lists, and education. The lists were the first things I liked about her; well, it was the first thing I was introduced to. Her voice was appealing on the phone, and now, her looks. So far, so good; if things work out, she will be perfect for me. Jasper said that she is very trustworthy, and a good girl. I like good girls.

"Do you like what you see, Sir?" She asks me with sultriness to her tone, it's sexy to hear.

"Yes, Isabella... I like what I see. I should have known Jasper was right. He always has the best looking submissive." I then chuckle.

She walks back over to the screen and hops up on the stool; it looks like she might be sitting at a bar or an island of some sort. I can see the background a little bit and she appears to have a clean house, nothing laying out in the way. That's a positive start in a the right direction, I have an OCD tendency about my own house, and like to have submissives that feel the same way about cleanliness; yes, it is next to godliness.

"Sir" she looks at me, trying to get my attention. She must be worried with what she should call me, given our current situation. "Yes" I answer, giving her permission to proceed.

"I was wondering if maybe you could do the same as me, step back from the screen so I can have a look."

"Of course...Isabella," I stand up and walk away from the screen. Thank god I put on something that didn't look all worn out. I have on a tight black t-shirt, and low hung jeans; I didn't put on shoes didn't see the point since I am in my own home. In fact, this outfit would be used in the playroom I have set up here.

"Very nice," she remarks; I point towards the chair and she nods.

"Well, let's get things started. We have already agreed that looks wise we are okay with one another. I am going to be making notes, Isabella, while we talk. I will share with you my history; I am not ashamed of who or what I am. I expect the same things out of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"You can speak freely, but respectfully here. Okay, first things first, full name and/or any nicknames. Something I might be able to call you when we are not in a scene, letting you know Dom time is over."

"I understand Sir; Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer to be called Bella."

"Beautiful," Yes, she is, and what a fitting name. "What is your current age and date of birth?"

"24 and my birth date is September 13, 1988." She answers, wonderful her age checked out. I will do a background check on her, to make sure she is who she says. Jasper does not always do a thorough check when it comes to people; he trusts until otherwise given a reason not to. I always assume the worst and check first. I have old money tied to me, and don't want mistakes taking it away. My old submissive tried that one too, but I will talk about her here, in a minute;

"So, Bella tell me about your personal history."

"Well, Sir this might take a little bit of time, but I will proceed. I was born in Forks, Washington. I am a native of this state, but haven't lived here all my life. My mother died while giving birth to me, leaving me the inheritance of her wealthy family. I lived with my father until I graduated high school, he still resides at the same house, in fact, and he is the police chief. My father has always made my choices for me, been a strict disciplinarian, and I think these are the qualities I'm accustomed to and have to have them in my life. Or, this is what the shrink said."

She pauses for a moment and I note that she has seen a shrink before."I moved from my father's house with a heavy wallet and dreams. Once graduating high school, I was accepted to Berkeley, in California. While there, things were missing in my life, I had vanilla relationships with men/boys, but nothing was fulfilling. Which made me delve into the wonderful world of BDSM was a friend of mine was in the lifestyle at the time. She lived in a poly house, and wanted me to come to see if it was something I was interested in. I checked out the situation and thought it was a good match at the time. I moved in with other 'slaves' and started the lifestyle I have now."

She stopped, but I wanted to know more about her life, something was missing. Her whole body posture changed when she said she lived in a poly house. I had to prod her a little more to get it all.

"So, what was life like there? I don't know much about them." She stared blankly at the screen, yeah, something happened while she was there.

"Life was...life there." She shrugged; she was definitely trying to get off the subject, so she would shut down instead of talking. All this information was provided to me just by looks, shrugs, and her eyes were normally expressive, but the light had just gone out in them. She was giving me a good idea if she would be able to open up about her time there. This would be important for her to work through, if she didn't, we had nothing. I wanted honesty, trust, and full disclosure. If something from her past was going to come back, I would need to know, in order to take care of her. That is my job as the dominant, to take care of the things I own.

"Isabella, you have to tell me. I can't help you or understand until you tell me." She nodded.

"The poly house wasn't that hard to live in, we had rules. We shared everything together, and I do mean everything. When I first went there, the house had three dominants. James, Victoria, and Laurent were the doms; they would pick from any of the slaves to have scenes with them. I was James' favorite, so, often; it would be him and me. He wouldn't ask permission to do a lot of things. I was burnt while playing; he was using fire to stimulate the situation." She started crying. "I have a scar on my wrist from that night." She held her hand to the screen showing me the mark. I was livid, but that wasn't all. Jasper said her hard limits are from her time with James.

"He brought in animals for our play, he cut me to watch me bleed; he would urinate on me and tell me I was his that he owned me now and always. I was never good enough a submissive for him, but he always came to me. I tried to get out, especially when I went to school. There was nowhere to go; he would always find me and beat me for misbehaving. Everything on my hard limits has happened to me. The final straw that broke the camel's back, so to say, was when he choked me during a scene and he had went a little too far. I was in the hospital for days and someone had called my father, he rushed to my side. James would have been put away for the abuse, but his lawyer convinced the jury that I wanted it. That I begged for it, that it was my fault things had gone too far, because I chose to live that lifestyle."

She was sobbing and I didn't know what to say. I grabbed her sheet and looked at all the things on her hard list again. I was in shock, if he had done all the things that were on her hard limits, she was abused. No wonder Jasper said she wouldn't budge. She is still scared, but still wants the lifestyle; she needs it.

"Once the trial and everything was over, I moved back to Forks with my father. He knows everything; he wasn't happy at first, but when I explained to him the situation about how I needed someone who would control things for me, he was a little more accepting."

"How long ago has it been since James?" I wanted to know how long she had been away from that fucker.

"I moved about a year ago, I finished school three months ago. I had been out of the lifestyle for nine months when I met Jasper at a club in Portland. I was there trying to get back into the lifestyle, since I wasn't attached to anyone, I allowed myself to be auctioned off. The money went to a good cause, and I have learned to live in the lifestyle again without fear. Jasper was the highest bidder that night, he bought my time." She shrugged.

"How would you say your time with Jasper was?"

"He was great he helped me come out of the rut I was in and he can read my body like a book. He has a way of calming me when I would have an intense scene."

"Do you need a lot of after care when a scene is over?" I wanted to know so I could be able to help her and make her better. I would talk to Jasper to see what he recommends in regards to her situation.

"Sometimes, not all the time... scenes that are hard on me are usually when I am trying something new for the first time. I also have trouble right around my cycles; my hormones are at their worst and could cause sub space to happen to me. It can last a few hours to a few days, and Jasper has had to let me stay with him until I get over it. Sometimes, I experience sub drop too, it makes coming down from a scene difficult. I get happy and then depressed, it's a repeating cycle. Jasper can tell you about it if you are still interested in spending time with me."

I think for a moment, this is heavy stuff for her. She wants to be in this lifestyle, in fact, she needs it, but with having potential attack of sub space or sub drop, she needs a Dom that will be caring and understanding of the chemical reactions going through her body. If she doesn't find a Dom that cares about her and make sure they do after care, she could be worse off than before. I have read enough to know that sub space could be a danger to her during it, and sub drop just has to be worked through until they stabilize out. I will definitely have to talk to Jasper about this to see how he handles it. I will take her as a submissive just because she needs extra care and I can provide that. Being a doctor will also help with the situation. I am afraid she would find someone like James again, and be in worse shape if she did.

"Don't worry Bella. I will be helping you out and Jasper will let me know what to do. If he doesn't, I am sure between the two of us, we can figure something out."

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"I have to go, but I want to talk to you more. Can I call you tonight on your cell? Maybe before you go to bed?" I ask.

"That would be great. Will you answer my questions then?"

"Yes, Isabella I will answer your questions." She smiles.

"Good bye, Sir."

"Good bye, Isabella."

I close the session on Skype and head out to my home gym to blow off some steam. The things she has told me makes my blood boil when I think about James. I need to call Jasper after my work out.

_**A/N: Well, I hope everyone got a better understanding of Bella's situation. She lived in what is called a polyamory household. They all share everything as Bella stated. I do not know how it runs, or what happens. This is just some information I came across while researching. Thought this would be a way to explain her situation. This is basically made up with very little facts. Sub space and Sub drop do exist; thou and some people experience them, in fact, one in three subs do. The next chapter Edward will contact Jasper and talk to him about the information Bella gave him. Stay tuned and please review, I love knowing what people think.**_


	5. In The Air Tonight

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be EPOV we will finish their conversation via Skype. Learn a few more things about both of them as there week dwindles down to the night they meet.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading about it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

**Chapter 5**

"**In the Air Tonight"**

**EPOV**

Once my workout is done, I feel a little calmer about the information Bella shared with me. I call Jasper to hear what he has to say about her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just sitting here thinking about something. What's up with you?"

"Do you have a minute to discuss Isabella?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to know?"

"I talked to her today about her history. What do you know about her?"

"Isabella is a damaged submissive to a degree. She is confident at times, and those are the times you have to watch out for, she can get mouthy then." He pauses to chuckle "We've had a few run-ins from time to time about things, but other times she is not so confident. It's like a light switch, and she's different. She can be okay, then it's like she's not. I don't know how to explain it any better."

"Has she talked to somebody about her problems, or tried to figure out why that is?" I know she told me she had seen a shrink, but I didn't know if she still was. I also wondered if maybe Bella suffered from some kind of mental illness, especially after Jasper said that one moment she is okay, the next moment she's overly confident to the point of argument, and the next moment she's down.

"I think so, I don't know if she still does, but she has in the past. I know that much. Asking her about it would be the best answer. She left the lifestyle for nine months because of the trauma her old Dom did to her. You know that by now, don't you?"

"Yeah, she told me. You know me, full disclosure; I don't like loose ends." He chuckled at me. "So, she also said something about sub space and sub drop, I was wondering if you could shed some light on her situation with these things."

"Yeah, her experience with sub space is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. She is the first one I have seen this with too. You have to watch her for clues when in a scene with her, it comes out of nowhere and she can't make clear judgements while experiencing it. Her pupils widen, responses slow down, she can hear you, but she doesn't understand. She has trouble finding words to express herself during this time. Sometimes, she stops breathing for a minute or two. It's almost like she has taken some kind of drug or is drunk, and in this trance like state, she can't be trusted to leave the house; she is in danger if she does. She can't make rational decisions in this condition, and nothing is important to her at the time, food, orgasm, nothing."

"You know subspace is a chemical reaction in the body. The chemical produced to help with a scene somehow alters things in her brain, causing this to happen. What did you do to help her, when this occurred?"

"I made sure to stop the scene immediately, she doesn't care about anything else while this is happening, and her body will only do one or the other. She either orgasms or is in subspace; not both at the same time, the rush from the endorphins in her system makes her want to fight or flight. Sometimes, I have had to physically stop her from leaving the house. It is scary stuff man, but she comes down from it eventually. Good aftercare is the key to her, she needs this every time, and make sure that you show her you care. The thing I think that makes her slip into subspace is that she feels like you are doing something that James did to her. This causes her mind to focus on the pain, or whatever he did to her."

"What about the drop? When does she experience this and how do I take care of her then?"

"The drop is a little different but kind of similar. She gets caught up in the emotions of the scene. She can continue and orgasm, but she could become depressed in a couple of hours or even days after. She goes from being depressed to being overly happy, then back again, like a cycle. Speaking of cycles, when she is close to the time of her monthly cycle she is more at risk of having one or both of them. Her hormones get so wired up that it causes this. I think she might suffer from PMDD."

Ah... yes PMDD. Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder, this is lovely. PMS is a bitch to deal with from the male perspective, but to have it overly stated will be another. It's probably a bitch from the female aspect of things too.

"I think so, but can't be sure; I'm not a medical professional." He chuckles at this statement. "I keep her on a diet of whole grains, vegetables, fruits, and little to no salt, sugar, alcohol, and caffeine. I make her exercise regularly; she has to eat well if I want to suspend her from anywhere." He chuckles again. "Her sleeping patterns have to stay at a set schedule for her to cope."

"Have her symptoms gotten better by doing these things?"

"Somewhat, but not enough to stop or even help with the potential of subspace or sub drop." He pauses and I think about her situation and wonder if antidepressants might work. This could help her with things. She might even suffer some anxiety or panic attacks from the way her life has played out thus far. He breaks me from my mental musing.

"She might benefit from a 24/7/365 situation, that way you can keep an eye out for her. She didn't want that from me, but maybe since she has experienced some more things and understands the lifestyle better and knows that you won't hurt her, maybe she might be more accepting of that kind of situation."

Jasper does have a point with this; she would be here with me. I wouldn't have to worry about her going home, and the potential for something to happen. I will think about it and decide later. I have a few more things to take care of first. Jasper and I talk for a few more minutes, wrapping up the details of my coming over to his house and the scene he was thinking about with her. This will potentially be their last scene; he is thinking about cutting the contract short if all goes well.

Once I get off the phone with him, I clean the house and think about what to do with Isabella. I wonder if she would consider a full time D/s relationship, and if I will be able to handle that. I won't have to worry about money. Her background check turned out clean, other than what she had told me about James. She was financial stable, in relatively good health, and her father was indeed the chief of police in Forks.

I laugh at the thought that the police chief's daughter likes to be dominated, who would have thought? I think about it like this: he's the chief of police; he is against the abuse of people, punishment maybe. However, hurting somebody is something he would have problems with doing. Yet, his daughter, who should be against these things, too, is into them. She has no problem having someone smack her or even beat her for pleasure. It's almost the same thoughts about the preacher's daughter who likes to date older men and have sex before marriage. Her daddy is against having sex before marriage and they are usually the wildest ones. Everybody is doing something dirty behind daddy's back. I stop thinking for a moment and wonder about my own potential daughter, holy hell, what would she do?

Once I have gotten the house straight, I get take out and sit in front of my computer doing research about subspace and sub drop, when my email account pings with an email. I look and see a message from Bella.

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: History

Sir,

I was wondering if maybe you would like to talk via Skype again. I have a few more hours before bedtime, and didn't have anything else to do.

This will also provide me the chance to get to know you better.

Please let me know if this is a reasonable request.

Sincerely,

Isabella

To: Isabella Swan, PhD

From: Edward Cullen, MD

Re: Reasonable

Ms. Swan,

I am currently available for a chat. I'm just sitting eating and doing research, but would love to talk to you more. I will call once I have sent this email.

Sincerely,

Master Edward

Once I send the message and determine that it has been enough time to allow her to receive it. I dial the numbers and adjust the camera on my computer so she can see me. When she appears on my screen, my breath is taken away from me. She is beautiful.

"Good evening, Sir" she says.

"Good evening, Isabella. How was the rest of your day?"

"Very good, got almost all of my packing done, I only have a few more items to put away."

"I have a question...where are you going to live once you get here?"

"I haven't found a house yet, they have offered me one, but it's too small for me. I need something with more room." She states.

"Would you be opposed to staying with me for a while or maybe longer? If things work out with the scene, of course, and if you are still interested by the time you get here." I can't believe I asked her, what am I thinking? I have never offered anyone this much of myself before.

"Well, Sir, I am not opposed to the offer. However, I do not know you yet. How about I make my decision after the scene and before I move? Maybe in three weeks' time, will that be ok?" She asks.

"Take your time, Isabella; I wasn't planning on you moving in tomorrow. So, think about it."

"Sir, can I ask my questions now?" She's a little impatient. I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Of course, fire away."

"How old are you, what is your full name, have you ever had a submissive full time, have you tried vanilla, has anyone ever been hurt with you?" Boy, she is excited; she fired off a pile of questions.

"Okay, slow down...one question at a time. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; I was born June 20th, 1984. I am 28 years old and I have been in the lifestyle for ten years; I have never had a full time submissive. I have tried vanilla, and cannot conform to it. I do have vanilla moments though. I have never hurt anyone, and don't plan on it either. I make very careful and calculated steps...if I feel that something is out of hand, I stop and readjust the situation, if I can't fix it; I stop."

"Have you ever been a sub before?"

"Yes, when I first started. I was told that, in order to be a good dominant, you had to be a submissive first. Charlotte was my Dom, and Peter, her submissive, was a friend and supporter."

"Is she the same one who taught Jasper?"

"Yes, he actually recommended her to me."

"How many subs have you had during those ten years?"

"I have had only two, they were long term. I am not a short-term type of guy. I like to play things out for a while."

"Why are they no longer with you if you like long term?"

"My first sub was Kate, she was interesting. We only played on the weekends. I was still in college and medical school at the time, and when things got tougher during residency, I was unable to keep my time with her. I let her go out of timing issues. I was with Charlotte for three years learning the ropes; I spent the next three years with Kate."

"That only accounts for six years, you have four more. Sir" she smiles at me.

"Well, yes which brings us to the reason I left the lifestyle for a while. My last submissive was a little on the manipulating side, her name was Tanya. We spent about three years together, and the reason we are no longer together is that she lied, cheated, and tried to manipulate her way into my money. I am a wealthy man; I didn't have to be a doctor, I do it because I like to help people. I am like you when it comes to money; I also inherited my parents' money when they died in an accident years ago. I also stand to inherit money from my adoptive parents when their time comes."

"What did she did she do, specifically?"

"Well, I do an exam while in the middle of scene. No one probably notices it because I make my sub think that it's just part of the scene. I am a doctor and I know the difference, internally, between a pregnant woman and one that is not. Tanya must have forgotten that about me. After about a year and a half, somewhere near the end of things, is when things changed; she tried to claim that she was pregnant, that she had forgotten her birth control pill. By the way, that is an agreement on the contracts we signed and one you may sign. Nevertheless, I checked her pills when she was sleeping and knew she was doing something with the tablets. Therefore, I did an exam and called her bluff. I made her start the shot at that point; I didn't trust her to take her pills correctly. She didn't like it at first and would give me hell, but I didn't want any children at the time. I was trying to get my office off the ground. So, her next thing was to act like she had an abortion and wanted money to pay my half of the situation. It was a small amount of money, but never the less, money. Therefore, once again, the cervix changes when a woman becomes pregnant and it doesn't go back to being the same. Therefore, I called her bluff again. She was getting mad that every time she wanted something or found a way to pin me down, I wiggled out of it." I took a pause because the next bit of information had the potential of upsetting her, with her background, but I had to let her know my history.

"This next part is going to be tricky to tell you Isabella, but remember I haven't hurt anyone. I started monitoring all aspects of my life with her. Every time she was over at the house, there was a surveillance camera recording her every movement in the house. I knew when she peed...I caught her going through my things in my office. When I confronted her in the playroom the next week, she wouldn't confess and receive her punishment like she should. I bound her to the St. Andrew's cross in my playroom. I also recorded the session for my safety and hers. She didn't know this, and while punishing her, things got out of control for a minute." Bella gasped, she probably thinks the worst, but nothing that bad happened. "I was about ready to choke her, she had pissed me off so bad...with the things she was saying. She was pushing me; she wanted me to do something so she could sue me. Before I wrapped my hands around her neck, I safe worded. She was pissed and started screaming at me...trying her damnest to get me to react, but I walked out of the room, leaving her tied to the cross for an hour." Bella looked like she was breathing again, which was a bonus; at least she made it through the tough spot there.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"Well, I had her followed, something wasn't right. I couldn't understand why she was pushing me; then I found out why. She was cheating on me the whole time. She was married, and they were having financial problems, she thought if she was a submissive and had a child, or was beaten by me, she would gain enough money to provide better for her family." I shrugged; it was stupid, but it happened and this is why I make sure to preform background checks now.

"Wow" she said.

"Yeah, I ended the contract and left the lifestyle. I couldn't trust anyone any more. I had met her at a play party, liked her enough, and wanted a weekend sub. Thank god I didn't do full time, she really would have learned all my information. During my time with her, and after her, I installed security around my home, surveillance, which I just mentioned, and I do background checks on anyone I plan on playing with, even if it's just a scene. I have participated with other Doms in play parties here and there, only when the need arises, but no more subs."

"How did she get into the play party for her to meet you? You have to be invited don't you?"

"Yes, it would seem that her husband is a Dom. Aro Volturi, they had it already arranged when I come into the scene. No one knew until I told others about what happened. They have been black listed from anything lifestyle related here in Seattle."

"Why do you want to take me if you don't have subs anymore?"

"That's a good question...first off, Jasper is my best friend, and he is in a pinch. He has helped me out through my life. Secondly, you need someone to teach you things and help you gather a better understanding of the lifestyle. You also need a sensitive Dom, and I think I fit the bill. Thirdly, I miss it and need one. I'm tired of playing with others."

"You said you don't like threesomes and sharing, but why do you play with others?"

"I do that as a means to an end. I don't have anyone; I miss the scene, but I am sometimes reluctant to commit to it again." I sigh, "When I have a submissive I want her loyal only to me and no one else. When I scene with someone else, she is not mine, and it doesn't matter. I am careful during those scenes. That's why it's okay for Jasper, you, and me now, but when you sign the contract I offer, it will not be okay. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, you want me to just be with you no one else, no matter about friendship status or old Doms." She smiles at me.

"Yes, Isabella that's right. Once you sign, you will be mine." I smile back at her given the patented Cullen smirk. "Well, Isabella it would seem that it is your bedtime, you will do best to heed Master Jasper's schedule; you are still his submissive."

"Yes, Sir...good night, Sir" she says.

"Good night, Isabella sweet dreams." I reply and close the account down for the night.

_**A/N: Okay guys any questions, they will talk about things through the week, until we make it to the big scene. I still haven't decided what to do, but have some thoughts. Please Review as always. The next chapter will continue their questions and **__**answers. There might**__** be a little self-inflicted lemon haven't decided, but I think we all need something here.**_


	6. I Touch Myself

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be BPOV and EPOV. She thinks about the things that Edward told her in the last, she also continues to talk to him via Skype; things might get a little colourful in this chapter, maybe some self-induced lemons.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 6**

"**I Touch Myself"**

**BPOV**

As I get ready for bed, I think about Edward's last submissive and wonder what she was thinking. What could have possessed her and her husband to target Edward out of all the other Doms out there? Unless, he knew them and they were out to get his money, but he said that he didn't know them. So, maybe they didn't know him, but knew someone close to him that would provide them with personal information about his financial standing. I would have to ask him the next time we talk.

I brush my teeth, put on my pjs, and climb into the bed; I take a camomile tablet to help me sleep. I often suffer from nightmares and have found that taking a natural herb for sleep helps me to fall asleep quickly, sometimes, it doesn't work, but tonight, I fall asleep rather quickly.

The next day isn't that exciting, I gathering up things that will be moving with me to Seattle in a few weeks. I clean up rooms that are completely packed, and take a relaxing bath. I wonder if I would be able to live with Edward, I know that when I experience sub space or drop, it's nice to have someone who is willing to help me. Maybe that would help keep me safe, I could pay my way so that he didn't feel like I was free loading off him, or that I need him for a place. I would have to feel comfortable with him. I need to talk to him, and get a better feel for him. I could get Charlie to do a background check on him to make sure he is okay. I decide to go ahead and get Charlie to work on getting his information.

"Forks Police Station, this is Mark"

"Hey, Mark, this is Bella, is Charlie around?"

"Yeah, he's in his office, let me patch you through."

"Thanks, Mark," a few minutes pass while I hold for Charlie.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm fine dad. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"A background check on Edward Anthony Masen Cullen...date of birth 6-20-84, he lives in Seattle at the moment, but I don't have an address."

"Is that Carlisle's boy?"

"I don't know dad, who's Carlisle?"

"The doctor at Forks General, he's only been here for about a year. He came when you left, he is real good doctor. He adopted two kids, and he and his wife live just outside of town on the 101."

"Well, I don't know. The only thing I know about Edward is that his parents died in an accident when he was younger. He does have foster parents or something, so I guess it's possible."

"One of Carlisle boys is a doctor and the other is a lawyer, I think the lawyer is married. Hell, I don't know, but they both live in Seattle."

"Maybe... when will the check be done?"

"Give me about two days, how are you other than that?"

"I'm doing great dad. I have most of my packing done, but I don't have a house yet. So, I can't ship it there, but things will get better once I get there."

"Yeah, you can stay at my place if you need to or send your stuff to the house. When you get here, we can move it then. Whatever you want to do, are you being careful... you know?"

This was Charlie's way of asking about my situation without knowing the specifics; he can't talk about it at all. "Yeah, dad things are fine. I will call if they aren't."

"Well, I got go, the busy town of Forks is calling." He chuckles and I giggle; yeah, the busy town of Forks.

"I'll talk to you later Dad. Love Ya"

"Love you too, Bells, be safe."

I hang up the phone and get out of the tub, yuck, I'm all pruney. I rub lotion all over my body, and dress in a comfortable pair of boy shorts and a tank top. I wasn't going anywhere, I usually cooked my own meals to stay on the plan that Jasper had set for me.

Once I get dinner done, I sit at the island and log into my email account. I have one from Edward; I click on it to open it up.

To: Isabella Swan, PhD

From: Edward Cullen, MD

Re: Communication

Ms. Swan,

I would love to talk to you again. I was hoping to catch you at a good time to talk. How about I call at seven? Will this be okay? Please let me know.

Master Edward

To: Edward Cullen, MD

From: Isabella Swan, PhD

Re: Please Call

Sir,

I know that it's a little past seven, but I will be looking forward to your call.

Isabella

I get up and go to the kitchen to wash my dishes when the computer pings. I dry my hands and walk back to the island to answer it.

"Hi" I say as his face appears on the screen.

"Hello" he replies.

"How was your day, Sir?" I asked.

"It was fine, didn't get much done though." He chuckled.

"Who are your parents?" I smack my mouth I just blurted that out without thinking.

"Well, you get straight to the point, Ms. Swan. No worries, if you want to know, I will tell you. Carlisle and Esme Cullen; they live in Forks, like your father. In fact, I think they know him." He chuckles.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to just blurt that out, but, yes, they know my father. I called him today to get a background check on you. He said you might be related, would you tell me about them?"

"Yes, and I am glad you are taking this seriously. If there is anything you need me to send to you, I will. In fact, do you have a recent STD report you can send me? I know you were with Jasper and he requires this before a scene, but so do I."

"Yes, Master suggested that I have one last week. Therefore, once we are done, I will email that information to you. Well...how about I send it to you now? Give me one minute to get it loaded into the computer." I step away from the camera and get the report, and then I scanned it into my computer. When I get back, I send it to his email account. "Did you receive it yet?"

"Yes, thank you, Isabella, you are very efficient."

"Yes, I like to get things done straight away so that I don't have to try to remember them later. I know it's done and don't have to worry. That helps with some of my stress too."

"Isabella, do you still see a counselor?"

"Not anymore, I moved and haven't found a new one."

"Have you ever been told you are depressed, bipolar, or manic depressive?"

"The last counsellor said that I might get that way if things didn't change. She really wanted me out of the BDSM lifestyle. She really didn't understand my need for it, other than to point out the why. She felt like I need to find other things to benefit my time better." I sigh.

"Would you be opposed to talking to someone who is involved in the lifestyle, but is also a psychologist?"

"I could, I don't have issues with talking about my problem, but someone who is involved with the lifestyle might understand a little better."

"I will send you the information for my sister-in-law. She is a psychologist, but she is a Domme. Therefore, she will be able to understand. She has her own past in the lifestyle that changed her from a sub to a Domme. Her name is Rosalie Cullen, she is great and, like I said, she knows the ins and out of this lifestyle."

"Is your brother a sub?" I giggle.

"Yes, he is. Carlisle and Esme are also in the lifestyle, but do not tell your father. I will let them know he knows about you. He might figure that I am." Oh, shit the whole family is involved. "If you ever want to talk to a sub, they will talk to you about it. In fact, when you get into town would you like to meet everyone?"

"That would be fine, Sir." I don't mind if he wants me to meet his family. If there are other subs, maybe I can find someone to talk to, or a group that meets.

"Can I ask another question, Sir?"

"Sure."

"How did Tanya and Aro know you had money?"

"Like I said, my parents are members of the lifestyle, so are my brother and his wife. We are rather charitable around here; my father is a sought after Dom. In fact, he trained Aro many years ago. So, they already knew all about my parents, me, and my brother."

"Did you know Aro before everything happened?"

"No, not really; I had heard about him, but didn't know him."

"How did you not know about Tanya?"

"I was in and out of the scene when I was with Kate. Therefore, I didn't keep up with who was with who. Tanya used another last name, she introduced herself as Tanya Denali, and I never made the connection to Aro."

"Isabella, why is cyber domination on your lists of hard limits?" he asked.

I think for a moment, why did I put that one on the list of hard limits? I can't find any reason other than maybe I misread or mistook it for something else. "I don't know why it's on the list; the only thing I can think of is I didn't want to have that type of relationship with someone. I need to feel them."

"What if I was to tell you I wanted to have that with us on Skype?"

"I don't see the problem with that, however, my Master is responsible for my orgasms. I would be defying him if I did. He has been gracious enough to allow me to communicate with you, but not given me permission to do anything else." I state, because I will not be punished before leaving Jasper's care.

"How about this Isabella, I'll call Jasper and we could three-way here, he can participate or monitor, whichever his choice is, and, if he commands it, it will be at his release."

"Sir, I am okay with that as long as I have permission from Master. I do not want to be punished because of this."

"Understood, are you allowed to present yourself naked to me to view?"

"No Sir." Jasper hasn't given me permission on that one yet either.

"Very good! I already knew the answers to these questions. I wanted to see if you would follow directions. I am going to end the call. I will call you back in a minute with Jasper on the line too. Stand up please and let me see what you have on tonight."

I do as he says and let him see me. I spin around slowly, letting him look all he wants. I walk back to the computer and hop back onto the stool.

"I will be right back."

_**EPOV**_

I got off Skype with Bella and called Jasper on his cell phone.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" No sooner did I call did he pick up; he must have seen my name on his caller ID.

"Nothing, are you busy for a little while?"

"No, I was just sitting in my sweat pants watching TV," I chuckle, typical Jazz when he has downtime.

"I want to see your submissive naked, and I want to play with her over the internet, but I can't." I chuckle.

"Well, that is interesting. Did she let you do anything?"

"No, she wouldn't let me. I said I would call back with you on the line. Are you interested?"

"Hell yeah! Remember, I would be playing with her if I wasn't interested in the drug rep." He sighs. "Yeah, send me the information. I will facilitate this little rendezvous. I don't mind seeing her do things; it can be hot."

I give him the information for both Isabella and myself. We get ourselves situated on the computer, and then we call Isabella.

"Hello, Master and Sir" she responds into the screen.

"Well, Isabella, Edward tells me he is interested in some cyber domination. The first question is, was this your idea?" He asks her.

"No Master," she replies to him.

"Would you like to let Edward see you naked?"

"Whatever pleases you, Master." She answers.

"I want you to dance for us; do you have something to provide music, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master." Bella walks over to the wall behind her, plugging her iPod into the iHome system.

"Isabella, show me what toys you have with you." She walks to the couch bring a few items to the computer.

"Master, I have the bouncing bunny, the egg vibe, and clamps." She answers right when he asks; she is very effective in her submission, even over the internet.

"Yes, well it seems we have a few things, Edward." He addresses me.

"Would you like to control her for a few minutes?" he asks me.

"Yes, that would please me...Isabella, please start dancing for us. I want to see you strip while you do this. At anytime this becomes too much, you are aware of your safe words, correct?"

"Yes Sir, red, yellow, and green." Isabella stepped away from the screen adjusted a few things, and started swaying her hips to the music that was playing the background. I kicked back in my chair to enjoy the show. She was moving slowly but is very sensual in her moves. She would rub her hands all over her body, warming us up. She didn't realize she had the all power in this situation, at any moment she could shut us down, but she didn't. She slowly removed her top, she didn't have a bra on, and I was shocked to see that she had nipple piercings. Wow, you could have blown me away; I rose up in my seat, staring at the screen. Piercing were on her list of hard limits, oh shit, he had pierced her against her wishes. I slumped back in the chair, wondering what else she had done that I didn't know about. I guess I would find out about some of them now. She turned around and, if the nipple ring didn't throw me for a loop, the next thing sure did. She had a tattoo on her back. Ropes went all the way up her spine. Then, they went down the backs of her arms to what looked like a cuff around her wrists. It also ran down her legs to her ankles, where she had shackles around them.

He must have done this to her too, was there no end to the torture? I lost focus on her for a minute, reeling in my thoughts when I heard Jasper clear his throat. He must have realized my silence. I looked back to see Bella, completely naked, and still dancing to her music, lost in the moment. Jasper wanted me to give her another direction, but I was wondering how I missed a tattoo on the back of her arms and on her wrist when she showed me. She must use body makeup to cover it up, when she doesn't want people to know.

"Isabella, please lie down on the couch and let me see you, bring the computer closer if you can."

"Sir," she states; she must want to ask me a question.

"Yes, Isabella you may ask you question."

"I could crawl on the island, giving you and Master a better view." She's brilliant and suggesting this will give us the best possible view.

"Yes, please show us the best possible view. I want to see if you are wet." I reply.

I watch as she slowly crawls onto the island. Right in front of her computer, she adjusts the screen a little. She has even remembered to bring the toys, laying them in front of her between her legs. She is still sitting, getting everything she needs and getting comfortable. When she finishes, she is sitting with her legs spread wide open, looking into the camera, and oh my god, her clit is pierced, too. Holy shit, no wonder piercing is off her list, there is nothing else to pierce. She is also completely shaved, and waiting for instructions. I choke on my salvia.

"Isabella, click that little bar with your fingers, I know how much you love that." Jasper commanded and she did, causing her to moan, and moisture to glisten on her pussy. I feel myself stirring and want forming in my groin.

"Isabella, stick your fingers in that wet pussy of yours and tell me how wet you are." I command.

"So wet, Sir" she responds. She is remembering who is who and doing great as a submissive.

"Do you want more Isabella?" I ask.

"Yes Sir, please, give me more."

"Take one of those nipple clamps, and place it on your nipple Isabella." Jasper orders her.

She takes the clamp, rubbing around her nipple, getting it hard before she sticks the finger she was just putting in her pussy in her mouth and sucks them. She uses the moisture from her finger to make her nipples harder, in order to place the clamp on the right one. She moans as she does, and then starts working on the other one. I have to get myself out of my shirt and pants, this is getting to be too much, and she hasn't even made it to her own climax yet.

Once the clamps are in place on her breasts, Jasper gives her another order. "Isabella, get that egg and place it inside of your pussy, turn the speed to low." She picks up the egg and places inside of her, and you can hear the buzzing through the computer speakers. I reach into one of the drawers in my desk and pull out the lube; I am going to need it. I also pull out a couple of tissues and place them beside the computer.

She's moaning and moving around, rubbing her hand up her thighs, and then up to her upper body, pulling the nipple clamps every once and awhile, reaching a peak.

"Isabella, turn up the speed. Let me hear everything you are thinking."

"Yes, Master..." She's panting. "Oh, so good Master," She moans out while the buzzing keeps going. I let Jasper take the lead; he knows how to better watch her body for clues.

"Isabella, turn the speed to high." She complies and kicks the little egg to full speed and I don't know who is going to give in first, her or me. I am fully stroking my cock now, and it's already weeping. The buzzing through the speakers is driving me crazy. She's panting, moaning, and biting her bottom lip, she pulls harder on those clamps.

"That's enough Isabella, take that egg out." Jasper instructs her again. She pulls the egg out and it's soaked. "Get the bouncing bunny Isabella; place him in your hot little pussy." She does and groans as it slides into her. She's flushed from her waist up to her neck; God it's a beautiful sight to behold. Once the dildo is in position, she sits there, awaiting Jasper's instructions.

"Turn it on to low; let that thing fuck you like I know we want to at this minute." Boy, he is right; what I would give to be at her house in Portland, sinking into her wetness.

Once she has set the speed, she's withering around on the island, moaning, panting, and groaning. "Oh, god yes... please... please!" She is begging, wanting the machine turned higher, I bet. "Please Master?" Jasper let her suffer a little while longer.

"Turn it up," he pants out. I am stroking myself, and am just as close as she appears to be, "Oh, god." She is panting out and pulling hard on the clamps, trying to rub her legs together. "Rub your clit, Isabella" Jasper commands. She does and she is crying out and begging. "Please, please oh god, please... Master, please…I'm so close."

"Turn it up!" I pant out. I can't last another minute. I am stroking my cock so hard, and grunting. I am about ready to blow. I have to see her finish.

"Oh, Sir...I'm...I'm...oh god, yes...yes!" She says just as I blow my load all over my stomach and hands. I fall back in the chair, Isabella falls back on the island, and Jasper grunts one last time. We're done.

"Take the bunny out Isabella" Jasper states. She complies and falls back to the island, calming down. We all sit in silence.

_**A/N:**Fanning myself** Alright a little self-induced lemon hope it lived to it finale. The next chapter will be the scene hopefully... please review love to read them.**_


	7. Natural High

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be BPOV; we will see what Bella thought about her cyber domination. Jasper is light on Bella because of her situation. This will let us to the scene with Jasper and Bella, with Edward watching.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that**__** is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**Natural High"**_

_**BPOV**_

I lay panting on the island with a high from climaxing. That was the most enjoyable self-pleasure I had ever experienced. I think both of them telling me what to do was the icing on the cake. I slowly rise and everything comes into focus. I look at my screen and see both Master and Sir reclining in their chairs. I straighten up and clear my throat, catching the attention of both of them.

"Well, Isabella, you sure out did yourself there, my dear." Jasper said and Edward chuckled. I flushed red from the roots of my hair all the way to my toes.

"Isabella, don't turn red on us. You were lovely, but I have one question." I nodded, allowing him to speak. I was still coming down. "Where did you get the tattoo, and be honest." Edward asked.

"James, Sir." It was as simple as that; he had me tattooed in order to prove that I belonged to him and his name was also there, but I turned it into more rope.

"Are there other tattoos and piercings?" Edward asks again, Jasper knows where all my piercings and tattoos are on my body. Jasper knows that my tattoo had James' name on it; he was with me when I removed his name.

"I had a tattoo removed, one redone, and I have a small heart with chains and a locket on the left side of my body. You probably didn't notice it because of the distraction by the bigger one. My arms sometimes hide it too. I also have what they call a scarification tattoo, you probably didn't see because of the camera. It's located on the base of my back. Apart from the one Master had me play with, I have my ears, belly button, nose, and tongue pierced."

"Would you please show me?" I nod and turn my body so he can see the other tattoos. "Are these all because of James?" I nod. "So, you are not into them, really? What does the scarification tattoo say, I can't make it out."

"The scarification tattoo says 'slave'. I had to do them and the tattoos on my spine, down my arms and legs will be a bitch to remove. I barely could take the pain of having the smaller one removed; I can't imagine it with the larger one. It would take multiple sessions too. The scarification tattoo will be there for the rest of my life; I will not be able to get rid of it." He nods as if he understands; he probably does, since he is a doctor. "I had one redone, because I didn't want his name on me, that is where the heart and chain come are now."

"Would you ever have one in the future?" He asked.

"Depends on the situation, Sir, if it was my own choice, then, maybe, but, if some other Dom requires to mark me, the answer is no."

"Do you wear your nose ring, belly ring, or tongue ring?"

"I took all of them out except one, I sometimes take my tongue ring out, but the dang think won't heal up. I left it out for a year, but it was still there. I sometimes put it in... Master seems to like it." I grinned, Jasper loved for me to give him head with it in. He said it felt better with it.

"I see," Edward said, smiling a little. "How about the others?"

"I don't have my belly ring in today, but I still wear it a lot. I had two nose rings; he pierced my septum as well as my nostril. I took the septum out right away. I never liked it and it didn't look good for my career. I kept the nostril one, and sometimes wear a stud." I turn my head to the side and show him the diamond I had there.

"So, anything else you have that I haven't see yet?" He asks rather grimly.

"I have scars all over my body from cigarette burns, burns from fire play, horseshoe looking scars from lighters, cut scars here and there, but, other than those, no. You can barely see them, and none of them are on areas that are exposed unless I wanted them exposed. The only scar that is apparent is the one on my wrist or the scarification tattoo."

"Why didn't I see your tattoo the other day when you showed me the scar, or when you had on a tank top?"

"I use body makeup to cover them as much as possible when I meet someone new, or when I am teaching. I don't want anyone to see my tattoo and tell James where I am. We all have this tattoo on our backs." I lower my head, because I hid this about myself. "If someone saw it and knew him, they would know who I was and that I belonged to him."

"Isabella, look at us." Jasper says.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, he did this to you. He branded you so you wouldn't be with anyone else. He was wrong, and he will one day get his due." Jasper said. He made me feel a little better.

"I hate to break up this lovely evening, but Isabella needs her rest." Jasper stated.

"Good night, Sir...Master."

"Good night, Isabella," they both said at the same time.

I gathered my things to clean, and get ready for bed. I fell asleep rather fast, probably because of the orgasm I had. I like the way Edward dominated during the scene. Even though he was quiet a lot, I think a lot of it was out of respect for Jasper's position. I wonder how things will be during the scene we will all share together.

The week passes rather quickly; I talk with Edward as much as possible. We have talked about trivial things, like favor color, movies, and music. He told me a little more about his family and growing up. I told him more about Charlie and how he was as a parent. I also explained that I know nothing about Renee other than what Charlie can tell me about her.

I was able to get all my boxes shipped to Charlie's. I still haven't decided about Edward, his background check came back clean, and Charlie asked if he was the new whatever Edward did for a living. Charlie said he couldn't remember exactly what Edward did. I told him I didn't know, but he was someone that I was interested in.

Before I knew it, Thursday had rolled around. Jasper and Edward will be arriving shortly. We have dinner reservation for seven. I was to dress accordingly to Jasper's rules for evening attire. I showered, shaved, and put lotion everywhere on my body. I applied the body makeup to all my visible tattoos. For the dress I plan on wearing, I will have to do my legs and a percentage of my arms. The makeup is thick, hard to apply, and even harder to remove from clothes, so I have to be very careful on how I apply it. I pick out a nice pair of Jimmy Choo stilettos and put my hair in a high ponytail. The boys are to meet me at my home, and we will drive to the restaurant. I am to stay with them tonight for us to discuss some things, and then, tomorrow, I will slip into my submissive role once I come home from work.

I am putting the final touches on my face when the doorbell rings. I walk out of the bathroom and take one final look at myself in the mirror. This will be the first time I will see Edward in person and I am a little nervous about it. Yeah, Skype is great, but the camera doesn't have enough lighting or even too much lighting, then you can't make out everything. I know he's gorgeous; I just worried about what he will think of me. I pause at the door, and take two deep breaths before I open it. Standing there is Master Jasper, looking all sexy in his attire, and then, I see him. He is amazing…Edward has reddish brown hair, which is tousled as if he just had sex. Tall, about six feet, lean, and looks like sex on legs. He is wearing a white button up shirt that is open at the top, exposing a percentage of his chest. I let my eyes wander down his body and notice dark trousers and dark shoes. The trousers look a little tight in the groin area, and I giggle at that. I look right in his face to see him smile and about melt.

"Well, Isabella, you look stunning as always." Jasper says while looking me up and down. I notice Edward looking too, and so I decide to turn all the way around, showing them everything. I love to look over my shoulder at men, I think it's sexy. When I do this, I see Edward gulp, yep...always works.

I walk over to the island, grabbing my purse and things for the evening. The boys walk into the house, Edward looks around a little. He is probably sizing the place up, I don't mind. I am not messy or a slob by nature. This would be something important to him, if we decide to cohabitate.

Both of them are constantly opening doors for me, treating me like a princess; it feels good to have this done. It's like they are putting me on a pedestal, and making me feel wanted. Once seated and our orders are taken, the conversation starts with questions about the scene tomorrow.

"So, Edward what do you think, now that you have seen her?" Jasper asks Edward.

"She is lovely Jasper, absolutely exquisite." I blush and sip on my wine.

"What were you thinking about with regards to the scene?" Jasper asks him. I am silent because I haven't been given permission to talk yet. I am always respectful of Master.

"I haven't given it much thought, I have looked over her limits, and I am not interested in testing her on anything at the moment. I will leave that for when we are together in Seattle." Edward stated.

"Isabella, is there anything you would like to get out of the scene?" Jasper always makes sure to include me in on everything.

"Yes, Sir," Because we are out in public, I have to refer to him as Sir. He is only Master when we are alone. I'm also not allowed to call him by his given name unless directed. "I will need my sheet filled out since this helps me get into the mind set you desire. I wouldn't mind being bound by scarves, and I also wouldn't mind if you used a single tailed whip on me. It is something on my no limits list."

"Well, it seems you have put some thought into this scene." Jasper stated and I nod in response.

"She has to have a form filled out in order to do any scene; with you, we will use a more specific one." He says to Edward.

"Why does she want a form filled out?" Edward asks Jasper. He knows better than to ask me in front of him without his permission to do so; he is respecting Master this way.

"We have found that if she knows what the scene entails, she will not slip into the subspace. I can't deviate from the scene that is described on the form; if I deviate at all, she slips into subspace. Something about the unknown or change causes the reaction, I forgot to tell you this on the phone." Jasper states to Edward. Edward must have wanted more information about me.

"I have the form; we can fill it out when we get home. She needs about twenty-four hours to get her mind wrapped around an idea." Edward nodded as Jasper told him this. I don't know why I needed a plan, but I did. This is something Jasper and I had to figure out the hard way.

Dinner was served and everything was great, the conversation follows between the Doms; I talk when allowed or asked a direct question. Once back at the house, we move to the living room to talk about the details of the scene that will be happening tomorrow night.

"I have taken the liberty of filling this form out before hand; the only thing left is to fill in the scene itself." Jasper stated, filling in the paper. "When is the best time to start this little adventure?" Jasper asked.

"Master, I still have to work tomorrow. I would appreciate it potentially starting at seven or eight." I suggest.

"Edward, what do you think about that time? How long would you like for this scene to last?" Jasper asks.

"Eight o'clock seems reasonable; this will give us time to eat supper. Nothing over an hour, I'm sure with using clamps, and restraints anything longer wouldn't work well." Edward says.

"This is what we will put for those questions. If everyone is agreed," Jasper stated.

"Here is what I have projected." He handed the sheet to Edward to read first. Then, Edward handed the sheet to me to read.

_**1. PEOPLE and ROLES:**_

_Jasper Whitlock, the dominant, and Isabella Swan, the submissive; Edward Cullen, the audience. _

_**2. SCENE/PLAY:**_

Instructions prior to scene:_ The submissive will come home from work, get dinner ready, and be waiting at the door, naked and kneeling. Jasper will call her, so she is at the ready. She will eat dinner according to the already designed rules set forth by the dominant._

Scene/Play:_ The submissive will be restrained by silk scarves to the St. Andrew's cross, she will be teased with a whip; single tailed. She will have nipple clamps placed on her breasts. She will also have a genital clamp on her clit. She will be allowed to beg, climax on command, and enjoy the pleasure of the scene. _

Rules:_ No switching roles, the submissive promptly obeys, the dominant will not "overpower" or "force" the submissive, and the submissive may not verbally or physically resist at anytime during the scene. The submissive will wear a collar. _

_**3. PLACE:**_

_Jasper's Playroom_

_**4. TIME:**_

The scene will begin at _eight o'clock and the length of the scene will be one hour. The start of the scene will be when the submissive steps into the playroom to accept her play collar. The end of the scene will occur when the dominant has climaxed or time has expired, whichever comes first._ _Edward will keep track of the time._

_**5. IN CASE OF ACCIDENT:**_

_Everybody involved understand that there is some risk of accident, miscommunication, misperception, and/or unintentional injury during the scene. Everybody involved agrees to discuss any mishaps in a constructive and non-blaming manner if an accident happens._

_**6. LIMITS:**_

_There are no known limits of any of the participants that have not already been discussed prior to the scene. The audience is certified in First Aid and CPR. Safety gear is located in the playroom in the event it is needed, which includes paramedic scissors, flashlight, first aid kit, blackout light, and fire extinguisher. The audience will be able to observe the scene in case of an accident; he will be_ _able to assist if necessary._

_**7. SEX**_

_All participates are free from disease, having been tested in the last few weeks. These acts are acceptable in the scene: Masturbation: self-masturbation by dominant and audience, Fellatio: submissive to audience, vaginal intercourse: dominant to submissive; and swallowing semen is acceptable. The submissive is currently not menstruating._

_Sex toys, such as vibrators, dildos, and fuck machines, will be used during this scene. Birth control or condoms will be used if necessary._

_**8. INTOXICANTS**_

_The dominant, submissive, and audience will consume one glass of wine at dinner._

_**9. BONDAGE**_

_The submissive agrees to have her hands and ankles tied to the rack with silk scarves. She has bad experiences with these in the past, but this has been discussed._

_**10. PAIN**_

_The submissive generally dislikes receiving pain. The submissive wishes that a minimal amount of pain be inflected upon her. The following types of pain are acceptable: whipping, spanking, nipple clamps, and genital clamps. _

_**11. EROTIC HUMILIATION**_

_The submissive accepts being referred to by the following terms: slut, slave, submissive, bitch, whore, trash, little girl, or nasty. The submissive agrees to verbal humiliation only. Any prior experiences in these areas have been discussed. _

_**12. SAFEWORDS**_

_Safe word meanings: _

_Green: more, okay, everything is fine, good. _

_Yellow: hold up a minute, give me a second, ask if everything is okay and readjust. _

_Red: stop, all play end, no more play for the night. _

_**13. FOLLOW-UP**_

_After the session: The audience, now considered the new dominant, will provide the submissive with aftercare for her wrists and ankles. Submissive will receive a bath and be rubbed down and massaged. _

_The next day: the submissive will complete the bottom of this form, and give to the dominant, for a brief look-over to see if the needs of the submissive were met. There will be a discussion of the scene with the dominant, submissive, and the audience._

_**14. END NOTES**_

_This document will be shredded after the discussion._

After looking over the sheet, everything seems to be in order. I don't have any complaints with the information provided here. Once we all have agreed, I head to the submissive room and get ready for bed. I carry the paper with me to read over in the meantime.

_**A/N: I know, I know I promised a little action here, well. I wanted to incorporate a few things. I wanted to devote a whole chapter to the scene of Jasper, Bella, and a watching Edward. The next couple of chapters are going to be intense, so… Maybe everyone will forgive me?**_


	8. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be BPOV/EPOV I will split somewhere in the middle of the scene to capture his point of view. This is it the scene. This is the picture associate with the story; this is what my Edward looks like. **_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I **__**like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything**__** that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones..."**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke up in the morning ready to go and excited that, by the end of the night; I would be one step closer to having a new dominant, hopefully. My classes go so slowly, and I can't seem to get through to the students in my class. I think that maybe it's because I'm all keyed up for the night, and try to take a break to help with my mind. I get like this right before a scene; I anticipate it to the point of distraction. The rest of my day goes well; I stop by the store and pick up the things I will need for dinner. I text Jasper asking how long Edward and he will be gone. He lets me know that they are golfing and it will be at least two hours before they are home. I tell him what I plan on making and make sure he is okay with the meal.

I made it to the house and went in putting the groceries in the refrigerator and head to take a quick shower where I shaved, and then braided my hair, as Jasper wanted it. I went back to the kitchen wearing a robe. I get started on the chicken enchiladas suizas, chayote and avocado salad, and creamy black beans. Just as I am getting everything out of the oven and ready to serve, I hear Jasper's car come up the driveway. I get everything turned off, and leave it waiting on the stove. I pull off my robe, and I am waiting at the door kneeling with my head down as directed by him.

The door opens and both men walk in, but I am unable to look up at them. All I can see is their feet.

"Good evening, Isabella" Master says to me. I don't speak, per his rules. He leaves me kneeling on the floor for a few minutes until he steps in front of me again.

"Stand, Isabella."

I stand with my head still facing down. "Do you accept your collar, Isabella? You may speak."

"Yes, Master...thank you Master." Master slips the collar around my neck. My head is still down; I'm not allowed to look at him, unless otherwise directed.

"Well, Isabella is dinner ready?" He has asked me a direct question, so I'm allowed to answer.

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl, get the dinner on the table, Isabella. Edward and I are waiting." He walks off to the dining room while I head to the kitchen to get dinner on the table. I make two plates; I'm not allowed to eat dinner with Master. I kneel at his side, if he gives me something, I accept, but if he doesn't it's no big deal. I will eat while he prepares the playroom. Once the plates are complete, I take them into the dining room, kneeling while I present the plates first to my Master, and then to Sir. Once they have been given their plates, I get Master's napkin and spread it across his lap, and pour the wine for both of them. I kneel down on the pillow provided me, once kneeling, I am allowed to sit back on my folded legs, with my heels touching my ass.

I sit there and patiently wait for Master and Sir to finish dinner. Every so often, Master feeds me bits of different foods; this allows me to taste my cooking to see if it's good. It is; I'm never disappointed by it, while living in the poly house, I often had to cook. Once dinner is over, Master and Sir leave the dining area; I am to get all the dishes done while they prepare the playroom. I shove all the dishes into the dishwasher, thanking god that I had done the majority of the dishes while preparing the food. I eat with what time I have left. I have to be waiting for him at eight sharp and it's just now twenty til eight. Once my task is complete, I am to kneel in front of the playroom door at eight sharp, and wait for my Master to either order me in or come to let me in, whichever is the case.

Tonight, my Master is already in the playroom with Sir. I kneel at the door, and wait to be noticed by the men.

"There you are, Isabella," Master says. I still have my head down and do not speak. "Come on in, Isabella, the fun is about to begin." Master says as I stand and follow so many feet behind him. I stop at the designed place on the floor.

"Isabella and I use a different collar in the playroom don't we?" He states for Edward's benefit, not mine; I know what is expected of me. "Do you accept your playroom collar, Isabella?" Master asks. "You may answer."

"Yes, Master...thank you Master." I say and he slips the house collar off and places the play collar around my neck. This helps me stay focused in the place I am. My collars are also very different; I have three: my dress collar is a beautiful heart locked necklace that I wear everyday to show my devotion to my Master. My house collar is a little different; it is a two inch leather collar with five rows of diamonds. My playroom collar is multi-functional; it is black leather with a D-ring and two jewelled chains with nipple clamps attached. Master won't attach them now, but during play he will.

"Isabella, come over to the cross." Master instructs. I walk over to the cross, knowing its location without having to look up. I notice Sir, his feet come into view, and they are clean, and neat looking. He definitely looks after himself; this is good to see, as it indicated he will also look after his subs.

"Isabella, I usually have you service me, but tonight you will be servicing Edward. You will start now." I kneel in front of sir and unfasten his jeans. He is not wearing any underwear, so I pull out his cock, and oh, my god it's huge...I don't know if I can get this in my mouth. Master is big, but I think Sir has him beat by a couple of inches. I had put my tongue ring in because I knew that Master liked it, but I wasn't expecting to do this with Sir.

I slip the head of his cock in my mouth and give the tip light swirls and poke the tip of my tongue into the slit at the top. I suck just the head again, but this time, instead of sticking my tongue into the slit, I slid down the whole length of his cock letting it hit the back of my throat, moaning while I do so. I hear Sir curse under his breath. I must be hitting a spot for him. I drawl my mouth off his cock, focusing on the head and slit again, and this time, when I take the whole thing in my mouth, I scrape my teeth along his shaft, and let him hit the back of my throat, moaning again when he does.

"Isabella, I am going to play with your pussy while you suck Edward's cock. Are you still green, please nod your head if you are." Master said and I nodded...things were going good right now. I slowly felt Master's fingers rubbing around the folds of my pussy.

"She is so wet, Edward. Would you like a taste of her sweet pussy?" Master asked Sir.

"Yes, oh god yes," Sir answered. Master slowly slipped his finger deeply into my pussy working them a little. I moaned around Sir's cock, keeping the same rhythm slow and torturous. I felt Master's hands leave my body, and then I hear Sir moaning and groaning.

"She tastes good, doesn't she?" Master asked.

"She tastes delicious." Sir answered. I changed my rhythm, going much faster, after that statement. Master went back to playing with my pussy while I continued giving head to Sir. The faster Master would pump in and out of my pussy, the faster I would bob up and down on Sir's enormous dick. He was moaning and groaning, shoving his cock in and out of my mouth just as fast, I would suck the tip, letting my tongue ring roll all over his cock. Then, I would almost slam the thing back into my mouth, completely letting it hit the back of my throat every time, when Master would rub my clit ring with his fingers, I would moan and groan, causing Sir to react too. I was getting close and from the tightening in Sir's cock, he was too. I focused harder on my sucking and scraping, that before long Sir was fucking my mouth hard, rough, and faster. Pulling my hair as he did so...between him fucking my mouth, pulling my hair, and Master finger fucking me, I was ready to come and was waiting for Master's permission. "Come now, Isabella," Master said and I exploded all over Master's hand while Sir exploded in my mouth. I swallowed everything he shot into my mouth and cleaned him up to place him back in his pants. I sat back on my knees while I waited for more instructions from Master.

"Come on up to the cross, Isabella, and let Edward and me strap you down." I climbed on to the cross, getting into position for them to tie me down. I was still looking down, but I could see them tying the silk scarves to my ankles. Sir smiled at me, I tried hard not to smile, but did anyways. "You have been a very good submissive tonight, Isabella. Edward will no longer participate, he will be watching though and only help out if I need him." Master said.

Master comes back to stand over the top half of my body, he had the cross in the table position. He leaned over my chest and rubbed my nipples, pinching them and getting them ready. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth causing them to harden to the point of being able to attach one of the clamps from my collar. He did the same to the other, rubbing and pinching the nipple, then sucking it to attach the clamp. I was wet again; and wanting more.

"Good girl, I am going to miss you, Isabella. Edward will take good care of you. After tonight, I think I sold him...are you ready for the whip now? You may answer."

"Yes, Master...please."

"Good girl, what color are you? You may answer."

"Green Master, very green."

"Good."

_**EPOV**_

I was lost there for a minute; coming out of the fog induced by the amazing head I had just received from Jasper's submissive. She tasted so good too; I wonder what she would taste like straight from the source. Oh, she was going to be mine, all mine…and soon. I had to have her in every way possible. I couldn't wait to play with her tomorrow.

I help Jasper secure her ankles and wrist. I watched as he sucked her nipples into his mouth and then attached the clamps. She was beautiful in her submission to him; I wanted that. It had been too long since I had been in the scene and sharing scenes with other Doms was only partly satisfying. I have tuned out what Jasper has been saying to her, and have focused on the fact that she lay below me all spread out. Jasper walked over to the cabinet he had in his playroom, and picked up the single tailed whip she had agreed to in the form.

I watch as Jasper struck her in different areas of her body, making it turn pink from the whip. She would moan and cry out in pleasure. I felt myself getting hard from the looks of her skin and the sounds she was making. Every so often, Jasper would pull on her clamps on her breasts, and she would let out the lowest moan; I felt it in my toes. I watched as he added the clamp to the clit ring, and she cried out again. The way she looked and the noises she was making were drive me mad. I might have even been foaming at the mouth at this point.

I'm still standing rather close to her, but not in the way of the whip. Jasper sure does know how to work her, and she loves every minute. Every time he wants to know her color, it's always green. "Please," she says, begging for something more, I notice that Jasper is just as turned on as I am, and it won't be much longer before he takes things into his own hands. Oh, how I wish she were mine at this moment.

Jasper lets the whip catch her right on her clit, making her scream and beg for release, or something. She's pulling at the restraints, and moving to get friction between her legs. Jasper must have had all he can take. I watch as he removes the scarves, pulling her to where she is just the right angle to fuck, I can't help but rub my cock through my pants, looking for friction myself.

I walk closer to her since Jasper is no longer wilding the whip. Jasper jerks down his pants, and slams into her. As she cries out, I pull my fly open, exposing my cock too. I watch as Jasper fucks her pussy, and when he pulls out, I can see how his cock glistens with her juices. I get lost in the fantasy of me in her warm, wet pussy and can't stop myself from stroking my cock. It's too much; the smells, the sounds, the slaps of Jasper's body colliding with hers, the flush of her beautiful skin, and the way she moves. I am so lost in the moment that when they moan out, meeting their end, so do I. I come all over my hand and her stomach, that's how close I was to them. I have marked her in some way, which leaves me satisfied. I put myself back in my pants, and zip up.

Once Jasper has come down from his release, he thanks Isabella for her service. She is to clean the playroom, and I am to assist her in her aftercare. Jasper moves over and removes the play collar, putting her house collar back on; he kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room.

"Well, that was intense." I say, but she doesn't answer. That's right; Jasper hasn't released her to talk. She not allowed while wearing the house collar. I help her with the cleaning of the playroom. Jasper knew I would, and he was okay with that.

Once we complete cleaning the room, I move her towards the submissive bathroom where I assist her into the tub, and help her wash. I sit on the edge of the tub and pull her toward me. I can't get naked with her, unless otherwise given permission from her Master. I can sit on the edge and wash her back and hair; it's a pleasure to me too. I massage her shoulders, and wrists, noticing all the little marks that mar her body. James, that sadist son of a bitch, should be hung from his nuts and set on fire for the things he has done to her physically and mentally. I hope I never run into him, because I won't be held accountable for my actions.

Once the bath is over, I rub her dry and hand her the clothes that are laid out for her to wear. Once she is clothed, I massage her back and any other area that is sore from being bound. I assess her wrists and ankles, making sure there are no marks, bruises, or cuts. She appears to be fine, and ready for bed. I tuck her in, and kiss her on the forehead, wishing her a good night.

I head back to the guest room and work on the form that will need to be completed for her in order for her to be comfortable in our time together. Jasper had already gotten a copy of tomorrow's plan to her. She gets a chance to change things or refuse, but she will always have the ultimate say about any relations with her.

_**A/N: Okay, I had to plug in my fan for this one. Hope everybody left satisfied, and wanting more. The next chapter will involve Edward a little more this is the threesome scene...I'm already fanning myself for what I am thinking. Please review as always, love to know what you are thinking about my stories.**_


	9. But Whips and Chains

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter will be BPOV slit somewhere during the chapter haven't decided yet. This will be both Jasper and Edward. Please be advised to plug in your fans this could get hot. If you want to see the picture associated with the story look at my profile there is a link to the photo. Who ever done it did a good job, my hat's off to them.**_

_**I also **__**want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL.**__** Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 9**

"**But Whips and Chains..."**

**BPOV**

I awake from a restful sleep, being worked and having two orgasms will do that to me every time. I stretch and make my way to the bathroom; taking time to get my personal things done. Master's rules are that I'm not allowed to wear clothes while my house collar is in place. If my dress collar is on, I'm permitted to wear clothes. So, I remove the clothes from last night, place them in the hamper, and make my way to the kitchen.

I have to prepare breakfast for my Master and Sir. I get together fresh fruit, yogurt, orange juice, and a few other items. I stand close to the doorway of the dining room and listen to see if Master is in there. Sir and Master are in there talking, I assume the position with my head down and walk into the room.

"Good morning, Isabella. I trust you slept well last night." Master says as I walk into the dining room with plates for them. "You may answer."

"Good morning, Master, your submissive slept wonderfully last night." I reply.

"Good, today there will be a little change in scenery today, my darling. It seems Edward would like to play with you all day long, and be your dominant. Does that suit you?" There was a pause, "You may answer."

"If it pleases you Master."

"It does, he will have a chance to see what you will do; remember your submission to him is the same as your submission to me. This will reflect on me, so, be a good little girl for him. I have something to do today, so I will be away from the house, but when it's time for play, I will be back. Respect the rules of your collar. I wouldn't want to punish you before you leave my care."

After presenting each of the men with a plate, I move to my pillow and kneel while they eat and talk. I barely listen, I can't wait for tonight, I had already read the form that Jasper filled out and had commented about last night's scene. I wonder when he was going to discuss it. I am broken from my musing when Master asks me if I had filled out the form. It's like he can read my mind.

"You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I have already commented on the scene from last night."

"Good, go grab the form, and meet us in the living room. When you walk into the living room, you will be allowed to speak freely. That room will be a free room for you. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"You are excused to get the form." I head to my room to retrieve the forms; the one from last night's scene, and the form for tonight. This will probably be the time I'm allowed to make changes to it. I step into the living room, and kneel on a pillow placed in front of the coffee table. Once there, I wait for instructions to proceed.

"Let me see your paper, Isabella" Master says.

"Well, it seems you enjoyed your evening." He handed the paper over to Edward to look at.

"I usually have her journal this instead of filling out a form, I read her journal at least once a week, and I have found it to be useful while trying to understand her. This also helps me know what areas I need to improve on, and how to direct her. I will also take the time to write what I plan to do with her next time, so when she gets her journal back, she will be able to read what will happen the next time she is here with me. She is also permitted to call or text if she sees something that needs to be changed." Master explained to Sir.

"Do you have anything else to add about last night's scene, Isabella?"

"Master, I was wondering what Sir thought about his time in the playroom last night with me? Does he think he will be taking me as a submissive or does he need more time?" I asked.

"You can answer her, Edward; I am not in control of you here." Jasper says.

"Thanks...to answer your question, Isabella, you were wonderful in your submission to Jasper. It was a beautiful thing to watch. You are so controlled when it comes to it. Do you ever misbehave?" Edward asked and Jasper nodded at me, letting me know I was still okay to speak freely.

"Thanks for the compliments, I have a very specific mind set for my submission, but I do, at times, get punished, if I forget to do something, or I get a little sassy." I giggled and Master chuckled a little. "You have only been around me for a small amount of time. You haven't been able to see all the aspects of me…yet...but I have been working rather hard to control my thoughts and feelings to make sure my behavior is in check. I don't want Master to punish me before I leave, it would set a bad tone for a future friendship."

"I see," Edward said "Well, as of right now, I want you as my submissive. There are still a few details that need to be ironed out, but yes, Isabella, I will be taking you on." He smiled at me, making me feel good inside.

"Have you read the form for the scene tonight, Isabella?" Master asked.

"Yes, Master, I have read over the sheet. I noticed that you plan on using one of my curious limits this time."

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" Master asks.

"No, Master, that will be fine. I just figured we would stay within my no problem limits."

"Well, Isabella it was a perfect time to allow you to experience something new, since both Edward and I will be with you at the same time. It would be better than using a dildo to simulate the act, but if you are against it we can rework the scene."

I look over the form again and think about it for a minute, wondering if everything will be okay with me. I will have two dominants looking over me. If I do slip into subspace, I'm not going anywhere, and I have a doctor this time. I reread the sheet provided to me.

**People/Roles:**_Edward will be the dominant, Jasper, also the dominant, but not the primary ruler, and Isabella, the submissive._

**Scene:**_ The submissive will wear a butt plug all day in preparation for the scene. The submissive will enter the playroom, and accept her play collar. Once the submissive has accepted the collar, she will be in the inspection position for a once over by the dominants in the room. She will give gratitude to her Master for giving her the opportunity of a collar. She will give gratitude to the Sir for coming to see her. She will then be laid on the table to be subjected teasing by the dominants, where they will perform oral on her, she will also have the butt plug removed to accommodate the Master or Sir during playtime. Once the submissive has been properly teased, she will be moved to the bed, where both the dominants will use her for their pleasure. The submissive will be experiencing double penetration at this time; precautions will be taken to ease the submissives suffering._

**Place/Time:**_ Jasper's playroom at eight o'clock in the evening_

**Misc:**_The submissive understands that there is always a risk of something happening during a scene, but also knows she will be taken care of._

**Limits:**_They will be pushed a little in this scene. The participants have no other limits that they are aware of._

**Sex:**_The submissive will be allowed to orgasm on command, submissive to dominant fellatio, dominant to submissive cunnilingus, dominant to submissive vaginal, and dominant to submissive anal._

**Intoxicants:**_None_

_**Bondage:**__ None for this scene. The submissive will be able to move freely. _

**Pain: **_There should be minimal to no pain for the experience, maybe a little soreness._

**Marks: **_There will no marks of any kind._

**Humiliation: **_There will be no humiliation during the scene._

**Safe words:** _The standard safe words: green, yellow, and red._

**Opportunities:** _The submissive will be able to add something to another limit tested to her list._

**Follow-Up:** _Will be the usual aftercare; bath, rub down, and talk after the scene._

I trust Jasper to ensure that things will be okay, and from the way it looks, it will.

"I agree to the scene, Master," I tell Jasper, letting him know that there are no complaints from my side of things.

"Good, I will tell Edward what the scene will entail, if you have nothing else to add. Are you okay with Edward having control over you?"

"Yes, Master it will be beneficial for me to start listening to him, that way I will be able to slide into that role when the time comes."

"Good, come over here and let me put the plug in. This will tease you all day. If you have to take it out to use the restroom that will be fine, but put it back once you're done."

"Yes, Master." Jasper grabs the lube that is lying out on the table, and lubes it up nicely. I assume the position; on all fours in front of the coffee table for him to insert it. Once the plug is in place, I am allowed to move, and Jasper goes to wash his hands. He was back before I knew it.

"Good, now I have a meeting I have to get to. I will leave you to it. As always, Isabella, remember your rules. Edward." Master says and leaves the room.

A few minutes later I hear his car start and leave the driveway all together. Sir is my dominant now and he has not giving me any instructions to move, so, I sit still.

"Would you like to go over the scene for our alone time together?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir, whatever pleases you." I state.

"You are still able to speak freely, in fact, why don't we tone it down a notch? If I stay in complete Dom mode, I will have to have you, and that won't go over well with Jasper." I nod, because Master would be pissed, I have seen him pissed and it's not a good thing. In addition, not getting into trouble would be a benefit too. "Bella…"

"Yes, Sir" I said.

"While you are here with me today, no more Sir, just Edward when I call you Bella, if I call you Isabella, you will respond with Sir, okay?" I nod. "Would you tell me about all your scars?"

"Which ones? Point to them and I will be able to tell you about each of them."

"The scarification, why? I just have to know, can I see it?"

"Sure," I spin around and show in him the mark, I have my back to him, so talking won't be too difficult. He lightly takes his fingers and traces the letters slowly. "You're not supposed to touch me," I state.

"I know" he whispers "I can't help myself," he whispers again.

"He said I was his, I am amazed the scar doesn't say James or mine, but slave is what he put. James did it because he was sadistic, nothing to do with the lifestyle. I was in the playroom that night when he wanted to do it, he did it himself. He took a scalpel and a few other instruments, tied me to the table, and set off working. He had to gag me because I was screaming; it hurt really badly, but he didn't calculate the smell of blood being too much for me. I vomited around the gag; he was pissed and pulled it out, placing another type of gag on me. This one had a hole so, if I threw up again, I wouldn't choke. I would pass out and he would revive me to start again. It was a vicious cycle back and forth; after it was done, it took a while to heal over. He made sure to put antibiotic ointment on it to keep it from being infected, and, for a while, it was so red looking with the words, that it made me sick, but over time, it faded to what you see now." He leaned down behind me and kissed each letter of the word, and my heart melted. No one had ever kissed my scars, and I wondered if he would do all of them. He straightens up and changes the subject entirely.

"Back to the scene with us, Isabella," he changed his mood too. We both work on what would be best for him and me both, no testing limits.

"So, Bella, we have all day together, what are we going to do with our time?" I think for a minute and decide where we will go today.

"How about we got on the Chocolate Decadence Tour? We can see how they make the chocolate, meet vendors, and try samples."

"That sounds interesting, but don't you have to watch your caffeine intake?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. I knew I did it before I could stop it. Oh, shit...

"Bella, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes," I answered meekly, I didn't mean to, I mean, I usually stick to my diet, but I wanted something sweet. I didn't want to be reminded to stay on the diet.

"Oh, Bella...this is going to be so much fun. Be yourself, if you want to roll your eyes, do so, if you want smart off, do it. I am doing this to see the true Isabella, not so you do everything I say. I saw Isabella the submissive last night, remember?" He winked at me and smiled. "Plus, I will get to see her tonight, too. We have to get out of this house, watching you parade around naked is not helping me at all." I giggle, because if he was walking around naked I don't know how long I could control myself.

I head to the bathroom, shower, and get ready. We will be walking around for about two hours, and feeling this plug the whole time is going to be a bitch. I will deal with it for the pleasure I will experience tonight from having it in, and having it tease the shit out of me all day.

The chocolate tour was wonderful, I learned a lot about the local culture of sweets here, at the end of the tour, Edward and I sample several pieces of chocolate and left to have coffee at a local coffee shop. We laughed and had a great day just being two people who had nothing to do but sample chocolate.

"So, I noticed your tattoo. Would you care to tell me about it?" I asked while sipping my coffee.

"Nothing much to tell, I was in college, thought it would be a wonderful idea...had it done during a drunken moment. Don't have the heart to remove it. I got it done when I was 18." He shrugged; _wow, that was interesting_.

"How about the nipple I saw pierced? Was that a pleasure or a pain?" I giggled.

"Well, unfortunately, it was another night out with the fraternity brothers; I was drunk…they dared me. I won't take it out; it gives me both pleasure and pain." He snickered.

"I'm glad I never had a moment like that when I was in college." I stated.

"What do you mean? Didn't you do things like join a sorority or go to parties?"

"No, I never did...remember I lived with James. He didn't allow it, but even before then, no. I was never a wild child, and I didn't disobey my father. I studied, I didn't date or socialize, really; I stayed to myself. This is how I managed to complete everything early. James would only allow me to be gone for classes; they were the only time I was allowed peace. I doubled up my credits, hardly slept and did everything in my power to stay away from the house. I would try to escape him during these times, but nothing would work." I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my brain; I didn't need them there if we were going to scene tonight.

"Bella, you never got to live a normal life because of him. You are not the only one to ever experience that, please consider talking to my sister-in-law. She will be able to help you, I promise."

"I will try when I get to Seattle." I figured I would give it a shot. What did I have to lose from talking about my situation?

Edward and I grabbed dinner when Jasper said he wouldn't be home for dinner making back to the house. I disrobed and waited by the playroom doors at eight, kneeling and waiting.

_**A/N: Alright, guys you know the drill with me. A talking chapter then a play chapter, you know what's next. I will warn you know if you fear that your underwear will be ruined in the next chapter, please hang them on the backs of your chairs...LOL ;)**_


	10. Excite Me

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter we will see the scene with Jasper, Edward and Bella... if you are afraid of threesome, please... avoid because that is what this chapter is about and I wouldn't have it any other way. ATTN: If anyone is in fear of ruining under garments please discard now. LOL**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know **__**about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or**__** may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 10**

"**Excite Me"**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had a wonderful day on the chocolate tour; we sampled some really good chocolate. We laughed and giggled about different stupid things. I loved to hear her giggle, it warmed my heart that such a girl could just let go and be herself, which is something I don't think she lets herself do often enough. Once in Seattle, I will make sure that she giggles or laughs at least once a day.

I think talking to Rosalie will benefit her, I think that Bella suppresses her situation with James to the point that it comes out when she is in a scene, because that is where he would do the most damage to her. I fear that she might have episode, because of the questions I ask, but I want to know everything.

I walk past Isabella as she is kneeling on the floor waiting for permission to go into the playroom. She's so beautiful, and I can't wait for her. Jasper is already in there getting things together for tonight. I walk in, telling him she is at the door.

"How are you doing tonight, Edward?" Jasper asks I guess he wants to compare notes first before anything starts.

"Great, I can't wait to have Isabella here." I state.

"You know I have a camera in the house." It wasn't a question it was more like a statement. He had seen where I kissed her scar. I nodded because I knew he knew.

"I will not punish her, or say anything to you about it. I will be releasing her from her contract on Sunday night if all goes well. You are taking her?"

"I am sorry Jasper, I couldn't help myself...I don't know what has come over me, but I want her. I want everything with her, to hear her laugh was so beautiful today. We took the chocolate tour, she was open, receptive, and, most of all, fun to be around." I said.

"Are you okay with this scene or are there things you need to change? If there are, you need to speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah, I'm cool. This is something she wants to experience, and we had better do it now before I don't allow it. You know me; you are the only one I would do this with anyway."

"Let's get Isabella in here and get this show on the road, you are controlling her tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, get her in here." He snickered and I chucked; I guess he was right.

"Isabella, please step into the playroom to accept your play collar." I said and she entered a minute later with her head down, looking at the floor. She stopped on the mark that was placed on the floor.

"Do you accept your play collar Isabella?" Jasper asked, as this was his collar and his room. I would respect those wishes.

"Yes, Master...thank you, Master" Isabella said.

"You agreed to submit yourself to an inspection, so please position yourself in the inspection position." Jasper said. Isabella did as she was asked and spread her legs as far as they would go, and then tilted her head all the way down, placing her chin on her chest, her arms behind her back, and pushing her chest out, waiting to be looked over. I don't know Jasper's rules about grooming, but mine are fairly simple. Either she is to be completely waxed or she can leave a little amount of hair, but I expected it to be neat and trimmed at all times. I would let my submissives decide about their nails, toes, and other areas. Jasper looked her over while she was standing there.

"It would appear that you passed your inspection, it is time to show your Master your gratitude for the collar, assume the position to show that gratitude." After this little scene here, she would be mine to control, those were the rules that Jazz and I set in place before hand.

I watched as Isabella sank to her knees in order to service her Master, and thought about what Jasper said earlier, this would probably be the last time that she did this with him. Tomorrow night was our night together, and then he was cutting her loose. I felt sad in that moment, thinking of the connection they had built together.

I started getting hard watching as Jasper had her give him head, it was so sexy and I didn't want to interrupt that so, I waited. Jasper stopped her before he could climax.

"That's enough, Isabella." He said to her, her head was still down. "Edward, it's time," he said to me.

"Isabella, get on the bed." She walks over to the bed and climbs on. Jasper stops and grabs somethings before making his way over to the bed. I make my way to the bed, and climb on.

"Isabella, on your knees in the middle of the bed," I commanded. She does just what I wanted and is resting with her ass on her heels. "Off your ass," I say to her; I want her on her knees only. She does and is on her knees; I match her and am in front of her. I rub over her nipples, making them hard, sucking them into my mouth and swirling over the puckered peaks; I flip the bar with my tongue, making her moan. Once I am satisfied, I clip the clamp to her nipple on her right breast, and move to the left to start over. I repeat the same procedure, rolling and rubbing the nipple, then sucking it into my mouth swirling and pulling on the bar making her moan again. I clip the clamp to it, Jasper hands me another clip with a chain.

"Lay back on the bed, Isabella" she does and she spread her legs like a good little girl. I have to let her know she is pleasing me.

"Isabella, you are such a good little girl." I hooked one of the clamps pulling the chain connected to her breasts together at a point, and then put the clamp on it. I bent down between her legs, running my fingers through her wet pussy for the first time. God, she was so wet. I placed my thumb on her clit and worked it around in circles, getting it hard under my touch. Once I was satisfied with it, I leaned down and took it into my mouth to suck on. She tasted so good, and I wanted more. "Mmmhmm," I moaned out. I slipped my fingers into her pussy rubbing just inside, looking for her g-spot. I wanted her to squirm, and I was bound to find the spot. I finally found it, watching her body squirm when I hit it every time. I licked her clit, sucked, and swirled my tongue all around it while my fingers softly stroked the spot inside her. She was moaning and groaning, I let my other hand slid to the butt plug and tap on it every few minutes, which made her cry out in pleasure, she was panting, and moving, wanting more. I sucked her clit a few more times and attached the other clamp from the chain that was connected to her breasts. Jasper crawled on the bed, laying his stuff on the nightstand. Then he took his position at her breasts sucking her nipples, and pulling on the chain, when he did, he would pull her clit under my tongue. Isabella would let out the loudest moan; it shot straight to my groin, which was being for attention. Jasper winked at me then, this was the signal to tell her to release.

"Come now, Isabella!" She did, too, squirting all over my mouth. I lapped it up, sucking her clit in my mouth one last time.

"Up on your knees, Isabella," she got up onto her knees. She had the plug in long enough and it was time to take it out. Jasper got behind her and worked on getting the plug out, he was rubbing her back and I was rubbing and kissing all over her front, working her body up for another go. Jasper threw the plug to the floor and signed to me with his head that it was time to move again.

I lie back on the bed, "Come to me." She crawled over my body, positioning herself to straddle me. Once she was in position, I thrust inside of her wet, tight pussy. My eyes rolled back in my head with pleasure. She lifts up and lowers herself back down; it feels so good...I felt Jasper move close to us. He straddled my legs, positioning himself at Isabella's ass. She held still for a moment, waiting for him to get into position and warm her backside a little. I stayed still, I felt Jasper slid into her anal cavity, the thin layer between her pussy and ass was almost too much for me now, but I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out my nose.

When Jasper winked at me again, I knew it was time to get things moving for all of us. We started a rhythm where he would pull out and thrust in just about the time I would pull out. We set a slowly pace like that until she was moaning and crying out... "Please!" She would wait a little while longer and start again. "Oh, please Sir, please let me."

We sped up the rhythm, rocking her from both directions. I was a mess too, I wanted to release and was holding it off. Between her sliding on and off me, then I could feel Jasper thrusts in and out; it was torture. Jasper was grunting and moaning, I could tell that he was getting closer too. I have never experienced something so thrilling before in my life, the push, the pull, and the sensations. I've used dildos to simulate this act, but nothing like having someone else driving into the same sub before. "Oh, God...please, please if you don't let…me...I will...oh,oh,oh..." Jasper winked again.

"Come Isabella, come all over me," She did with another groan; we all did. We all lay there, coming down from the high. Isabella had collapsed on my chest, and Jasper collapsed onto of her, we were all a big mess of limbs.

"Let's change your collar, Isabella." She lifts up enough to allow him to change the collar. She is still flat out on the bed, a few minutes away from sleep. "Thank you for your service, Isabella." Jasper says and kisses her on the forehead. He leaves the playroom.

After a moment of coming down, Isabella and I followed Jasper out of the playroom. I followed Isabella to the bathroom in the submissive's bedroom, and assisted her into the tub. I climbed in with her, and massaged her muscles, washed her hair, washed her body, which was too tempting. I had to slow down and think of other things, besides what her body felt like underneath my fingertips. I couldn't explain the feelings I was having about her; she was something more to me. I want nothing more than to crawl into bed with her and do the vanilla thing for once in my life; I want something more, something I can't explain yet.

Once the bath is finished, I help Bella to bed, tucking her in for the night. I kiss her on the forehead and set out to find my own bed. Tonight was rather exhausting. I fall asleep and rest peacefully for once.

I awake the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, and something else. My stomach growls and I want what is cooking. I climb out of bed, slide on my jeans, and head down to the kitchen to see what is going on.

When I round the kitchen corner, there is Isabella with only an apron on cooking away in the kitchen. What a sight it is too. She doesn't even realize I am watching her. I can't take my eyes off her, then she does the most mundane thing like bending over to get the biscuits out of the oven, and I groan. The oven was in front of me so when she bent over I got a good view of the goods. She looks over her shoulder at me, and winks.

I walk away from the kitchen and into the dining room where Jasper is sitting reading the Sunday newspaper, drinking coffee like Ward Cleaver. I chuckled at him, all he needed now was a pair of reading glasses and he would potentially be the man in question.

"What's up, Ward?" I called him, still chuckling.

"Nothing, Beaver," Yeah he got the reference.

"What's up with the paper?" I said, sitting down at the table; Bella would be along shortly with breakfast. A man could get used to having a naked, beautiful woman in his kitchen cooking for him. I am going to have to think about how I can convince Bella to live with me.

"You have to read this; you won't believe who is in it." He hands me the paper and I see the headline; **James Walters Moving to the Seattle Area**. This couldn't be the same man or is it? I read the article; it would appear that James is some sort of tycoon with a multimillion-dollar store chain. They are moving into the Seattle area. Portland is covering the news because it could bring them high revenue, not to mention the fact that they want him to move into the area. There is a picture of the sadistic son of a bitch. I place the newspaper on the table and, just as I am about to ask Jasper about the article, Bella brings me my plate. She must have caught sight of the picture and fainted.

I run and grab my doctor bag out of my room. I never travel without it. I step back into the dining room, open my bag and pull out the smelling salts, trying to get Bella to open her eyes. She finally does, and when she blinks, the light is out of her eyes, she's lost somewhere in her mind. I do all the checks; pulse, respiration levels, pupil dilation, and level of consciousness. She knows every question I ask her, but something is still off.

Jasper excuses her from service for a couple of hours, and she takes off to her room.

"I'm worried about her, Edward." Jasper said, "She has never passed out before, there is something going on and we need to find out what."

"She had a strong reaction to his photo; I'm beginning to wonder if it is subspace she slips into, or is it something else all together. I have read and talked to others in the community that act like it's not as bad as you say, but I won't know until she has had a psych evaluation. She needs to talk to my sister-in-law."

I get on the phone with Rose and ask her if there is some way she can make it to Portland today, I explain the situation to her and she seems very concerned for Bella's well being. She promises to be here in the next two hours or so.

I monitor Bella while I wait for Rose's arrival. Bella hasn't left her room for hours on end. In fact, she hasn't moved from the position she is in. She's all curled up in herself, it's almost like she is lost and reliving something.

Emmett and Rosalie both arrive at Jasper's less than 2 hours later. Rosalie walked right in; she didn't even bother to knock. She asked us where her room was and stormed out of the room, heading in that direction. She wouldn't even let me follow her.

"Hey man," Emmett said.

"Hey, what's up with her? She's usually a little cold, but today she's a fridge. She usually allows me to sit in with potential clients I recommend." I asked Emmett.

"When she got your call, she went ballistic, saying 'that sadistic son of a bitch should burn in hell'. She wouldn't talk the whole way here, but wanted me to come for support. She said it was going to be a rough day or two." He shrugged.

I guess we will know soon enough. I parked myself beside Emmett on the couch; Jasper was sitting in the recliner. We watched TV until we knew something about Bella. I was a mess, and didn't know what to do.

_**A/N: Alright, guys had you lemony goodness. Hope everyone heeded the warning on underwear. The next chapter will tell everything that James ever did, and some things have nothing to do with the lifestyle, but the chase...as always, review. It makes my day when people think it is good.**_


	11. Distrubia

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter we will learn how she meet James and some of the thing he did to her. We will so learn that someone close to Edward has a past with Bella. Bella is having a hard time staying in her present mind, and she will have flashbacks of different episodes in her life.**_

_**I **__**also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything**__** that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 11**

"**Disturbia"**

**BPOV**

_**Flashback**_

_When I was seventeen, I headed off to college. Charlie wasn't happy with me taking summer classes, but I didn't see the point in waiting to get things started. I didn't want to party or drink my way through college. Moreover, I had completed almost all of my credits for my associate's degree and I didn't want to take off a semester. _

_I would have to rent an apartment during the summer in order to attend classes. Freshman dorms were not used during the summer sessions. I would get a dorm when I started in the fall. My classes during the summer where easy and I finished all the required classes to obtain my associate's degree in education. By the time fall came around, and I turned eighteen, I was working towards my bachelor's in education. _

_The first day I arrived on campus for the fall semester, I didn't know what to think. It was different from the time I had spent here a couple of weeks ago during the summer session. I was setup in a dorm room, with the roommate from hell it would appear. She had taken all of her side and mine to get her crap in. I worked with what was left; she wasn't friendly or even nice. I wished I would have kept my apartment, at least the space was mine, but I was trying to save money so I could continue my education, which was more important than an uncomfortable roommate or room._

_I met Rosalie on the first day of classes; we had psychology together. She was studying to be a doctor and is getting closer to being finished. We hit if off right away and the friendship was born. Rosalie is gorgeous; she is tall with long legs, blonde hair, and has a huge chest. She assures me that they are all natural after she sees me looking. All the boys around campus flock to her like she has a tracking device located on her body, and when they are in range, the damn thing goes off. It drives me nuts with all the guys that approach her. She is dating Royce King, the big man on campus; she lives with him off campus and it's pretty serious. Like any of the guys that come around have a chance in hell with her. _

_In my off time, Rosalie and I met at the cafe every day to catch up on the things going on around us. Today is one of those days, Rosalie and I sit at the table in the cafe on campus talking about different classes and who is the best professor to have in those classes when a young blonde fellow approaches. He's alright looking, but nothing that screams hot__;__ or at least to me, anyway. Like I said, tracking device, and they all hover to her._

"_Excuse me, ladies, I was wondering if I could join you?" he asked._

"_Sure, we don't mind." Rosalie answers as she winks at me. She always tries to play matchmaker; doesn't she understand I do not have time for this shit? I'm stressed out enough with the course load I forced myself to take this semester, without including this asshole, who probably doesn't give two shits about a meek mannered, mousey brown haired girl like me._

"_What are your names?" the stranger asks. All this is an attempt to get information about us and then ask one or both of us out in roundabout way._

"_I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my friend, Isabella Swan," Great, Rose tells him everything._

"_So, are you ladies interested in coming to a party at my house?" He asks out of the blue. _

"_No," I answer quickly; I'm not interested in doing anything other than getting out of this cafe, and getting to class that will start in about thirty minutes._

"_I am sorry..." Rosalie paused, because we never got his name. _

"_James Walters" he answered._

"_James, but Bella here doesn't do the whole party thing, in fact, she doesn't do anything." Rosalie gives me an evil look. "I am also unable to attend, my boyfriend, Royce would not want me to go alone." She answers. Yeah, pull the boyfriend card, that will put him in his place._

"_I see...well, if you ever change your minds, here's my number. Call me and maybe we can get together sometime." He hands me the number and leaves the table. I take the number and crumple it up in my hand. I wouldn't call him, and, on my way out the door, I throw it away in the trash can. _

"_What are you thinking, he was decent…why not go to a party, live a little, get drunk and have fun? Hell, get laid." She said to me._

"_Rose, you know I am not like that. I am the daughter of a cop, and I don't like underage drinking, or anything that could be considered illegal. I am only eighteen and drinking would be underage. Trust little ole me, there will be illegal stuff there, there always is at parties. Sex...no way...no how...these boys around here don't know shit about sex." I had a relationship back in the summer, and I let the boy I was casually seeing have sex with me. It did nothing for me; I thought it was me, since it was my first time and all. Therefore, I tried repeatedly with him, still nothing. I even went as far as checking things out for myself, I could get off, but only when I thought about him telling me when to do things. I tried one more time before I called it quits, and still nothing. "I can't even get off with him. In addition, with the course load I have, I would be lucky to squeeze in taking a shit. Otherwise, I am booked solid for the next six years." Rose drops the subject and we head off to class. _

_A couple of days later, Rose and I are sitting at the cafe again. _

"_Do you know why you can't get off with the guys around here?"_

"_No," I answer._

"_You are missing something that they are not giving you." She states, "Do you masturbate?" I about choke on my drink, I blush from the roots of my hair to the tips of toes. WTF?_

"_No, do you?" I throw it right back at her to see what she says._

"_Yes, a lot actually," she says._

"_What do you thinking about when you...you know?"_

"_Lots of things...let's see...here's the fantasy I like the most...I have him tied to the bed, blindfolded, and begging. I won't let him touch me and he wants to so bad. I play with every aspect of his body, pinching, biting, and rolling his nipples between my fingers. Watching his dick get hard, but he's unable to use it on me, he lingers on my every word and instruction. When I finally allow him to touch me, it has to be to my liking or he gets punished. When I finally sink down along his length, it's for my pleasure and not his." She licks her lips and shivers. "That's what I think about. I like to be in control of what I want. What do you thinking about? And I don't give that bullshit that you never have before. We are human you know..."_

"_When I ...you know, I think about him telling me what to do, something like yours, but in reverse. I would be the one tied to the bed."_

"_You want to be controlled like I want to be the controller?"_

"_Something like that I guess."_

"_So, why is there a problem? Most men like to be in control of the situation like that."_

"_The boys I've been with get straight to the point. No build up, or anything, just 'wham bam thank you ma'am.' I can't get off like that; I need someone who knows what they're doing and wants to see me get off just as bad as they want to."_

"_You should try BDSM, its great. Royce and I do it. Sometimes he lets me switch, which is what I like anyways. He is more the dominant one in the relationship, but I like to play dominant a lot." I think about what Rose had said and wonder if I would be able to have that kind of relationship with someone._

_The next several months go by quickly, and I don't have time to sit around and wonder who is watching me or deal with the drama of others. Rosalie runs into a little trouble with Royce, and before long, she is no longer coming to classes. Close to break, she is no longer coming to the cafe to talk. Something is going on with her, but I can't help her right now. Therefore, I plan on stopping by on my way out for break during the Thanksgiving holiday, but when I stop at the house, Rose is not there and neither is Royce. I figure they must have patched things up and headed to their parents for the holiday. I think nothing of it and head home to my dad._

_When I return, Rose is back in classes and has moved out of Royce's and in with a group of people who share the same feelings as her about BDSM. She said the reason that Royce didn't work out was because he always wanted to be the top, and after talking to me, she realized she didn't want to bottom anymore. We go back to our times spent at the cafe; she talks about living with different people, but never mentions anything about the situation._

_One day while at the café, I mention to Rose about living with my roommate and how she has decided that all night long there should be a party in our dorm room. I can't sleep or study there, in fact, I have taken to sleeping in the lounge on the sofa because she keeps things going all the time. When I tell Rose about my situation, she suggests coming and living with her. The people she lives with share everything and it wouldn't cost any more than living in a dorm. I would have my own space, and nothing would come in the way of my education. I could delve into the world of BDSM this way and things would be safe. I think about what Rose has offered and weigh my options against the fact that Lauren, the roommate, has the nerve to ask if I would move. Yeah, the feeling is mutual, so I take Rosalie up on her offer. _

_I move in with Rosalie and the others in the house. It doesn't seem to be anything other than a bunch of people living at the same address, we all share the expenses, someone cooks, we all clean, and everything seems to be great. James, Victoria, and Laurent are what Rosalie calls the tops in this situation and it's not typical for there to be so many in the house. She likes it here, because they are teaching her more than just making her the bottom all the time. I move into the house and things go great as long as they leave me alone. I had met James before, he was decent, but not my cup of tea._

_One night, when things are relatively calm around the house, and I have a moment away from studying, James comes to me. He had talked to Rosalie and knew that I was inexperienced; he offered to show me the ropes so to speak. I thought there was no time like the present and agreed. James led me back to the playroom, yeah, I knew what was going on around here, and then, I watched and listened. They had let me fly under the radar so to speak. That night was one of the best experiences of my life. I was finally able to achieve an orgasm that was not of my own doing. James and the others thought me the ropes around the house and I became a 'slave' to the dominants here. Victoria and Laurent would come every so often and we would scene together. I learned so many interesting things that I don't think I would have ever discovered without them. _

_A few months into my stay at the house, things started changing; James made it so that none of the other dominants could scene with me, just him. He said I was his special little project and he had been chasing me long enough. I noticed during this time that many of the 'slaves' had a tattoo down their spines and it would go onto their legs and arms too. The 'slaves' were not allowed to communicate with each other. So, I never knew why they were doing it. I honestly began to wonder if I had joined a cult, with the way things were going. I don't know what he was looking for or talking about when it came to me being a special project. I was manly here for the place to stay and the experience of BDSM. _

_James came to me one night, wanting to work on our lists. He made me fill out a paper that had different things listed. I wasn't sure what half of it meant, I needed him to clarify a lot for me. I was asked to keep my options open, and not to make judgements until I experienced them first. Once the list was done, he led me to the playroom. _

**Present Time**~

He worked on pressing my limits, that's what he said at the time, he wasn't testing my limits he was forcing me to do something I didn't want. We never had safe words in fact it was never safe around James. After that night, I was determined to leave the house and the first time I tried to leave him. Rose and I left together; we rented an apartment close to the school. James found me a week later, and threatened to have me expelled from school. Saying that he would present a video to the dean, one of me tied up in the playroom depicting the acts that Victoria or Laurent had me do or was done to me. I didn't want to lose my education, so, I went back to the house.

When I got back, he dragged me to the playroom and strapped me to the wooden bench and beat me, then chiselled slave into my backside. That was the worst night of my life.

_Flashback~_

_I stopped at the cafe as I was coming from class. James had ordered me not to speak with Rosalie and, if I did, he would know. He said he always knew what I was doing; he had been following me since the summer session. He lived in the apartment above mine. He would see me coming and going; he followed me and was waiting for an opportunity to approach me._

"_Why did you leave the apartment?" I heard her voice before I saw her. I had to get out of there._

"_I have to go Rose; I don't have time to talk." I stated and walked away from her. _

_**Present~**_

I walked away from Rose that day and never saw her again. James knew Rose too, but she didn't know it at the time. James was friends with Royce, and he would often use the same submissives or slaves as James liked to call them. Rose didn't know that Royce was messing with other women while she was with him, and wanting her to switch positions in their relationship made things rocky at best of times between them. James saw this as his opportunity to step in and sail Royce down the river. James approached her with the information about Royce's activities, and she left Royce, moving in with James. James promised her he would let her top with him and the others. When things changed around the house, they wouldn't let her top anymore; she didn't want to be a submissive anymore. She was ready to leave the house right then and there. When James caught wind of her wanting to leave, he tied her down and had her tattooed like the rest of us. Rose was a little bit stronger than I was though and that didn't stop her. She tried to take me with her, it didn't work.

I heard a racket in the hallway, but figure it was Jasper or Edward that is until I hear the voice and I know who it is.

"Isabella," she says as she pushes open the door.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I ask, "How did you know I was here?"

_**A/N: Alright, guys it would seem that Bella has had a little trouble with James there will be more as Bella tells Rose about her time while she was gone. Edward doesn't know that Rose carries the same tattoo as her and is in grave danger herself. Who else could have this tattoo and will James find them? As always please review...there will be more to come and as for the lemons we will get more soon. Hang on…**_


	12. Distrubia, Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter we will see Bella reunited with Rose, and she will tell Rose all the stuff James did to her. **_

_**WARNING: There will be scenes that depict bestiality in this...if you want to escape now, please do. I will try to keep it as clean as possible. Or, what I would call bestiality.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"_**Disturbia, Part 2"**_

_**BPOV**_

_Previously_

"_Isabella," she says as she pushes open the door._

"_Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I ask, "How did you know I was here?"_

"Edward called me, he is worried about you. What is going on?"

"He's in Seattle, Rose." I said to her. "He will find me." I look into her eyes and I'm sure she can see exactly how scared I am.

"Bella, what happened when you left that day at the cafe?"

_Flashback_

_I left the cafe running to my class so that she wouldn't follow, and James would see that I didn't stop and talk to her. I was standing at the door to the class when I hear him. _

"_You talked to her didn't you, and don't lie to me." James said, standing directly in front of me, he had been waiting._

"_I told her I didn't have time to talk and left." I said, trying desperately to plead my case._

"_You talked to her...you told her something else didn't you?"_

"_No, James I swear...I told her I didn't have time to talk and left, I promise. You were watching, you should know." James reached over, grabbed me by my arm, and led me into a vacant room. He pushed me down on the desk pulled down my pants and underwear. Then, he started whipping me with his hand, but this wasn't a pleasurable spank and it wasn't a punishment spank either. I had both and this wasn't the same; he was rough with me and mad. This was harsh and uncalled for; he was paranoid that something was going on._

"_You are going to be a good girl, and you are going to listen to me, come hell or high water. If I have to beat you black and blue, you are going to do what I say. You were told NOT to speak to her and you did. You are planning on leaving me, too, aren't you?"_

"_No, Sir," I was crying and he was hurting me. He stopped whipping me, and helped to pull my pants back up. He didn't say anything else and left the room. I stood there and cried, until I noticed students filing into the room. I dried my eyes and walked over to my class. I stopped by the water fountain and splashed a little water in my face to try to help with the swelling in my eyes._

_When I got home that night, James was still pissed and pissed to the point that that night he introduced fire to our play. I was in the playroom with James. I was tied with my back on the wooden bench. He would burn different places on me, but the worst spot was on my wrist. He would hold it there, watching me cry out in pain. He was turned on by this and had sex with me as I burned and cried. I was left tied to the bench when one of the other slaves came along and untied me. I asked if James said it was alright and she nodded. At least she wouldn't be getting in trouble by him for untying me._

_I looked into different schools around the area so I wouldn't have to be with James anymore. I couldn't abandon my education for anyone, when I couldn't locate anything in the field I wanted, I gave up looking. I stuck it out for a little longer, and things got increasingly worse. The only nice thing about James is that he always made sure I went to school; he said an educated woman was better than a woman that was a dumbass and couldn't do anything. James wanted power and he would accomplish that anyway he could. I pissed him off several times and was burned with cigarettes and lighters. James would get off on burning me and the pain he saw was another turn on for him. Little horseshoes were left all over my skin. When he saw that they looked like horseshoes, he then wanted to drag me down to a barn to watch me fuck a horse, but he dropped that idea when we got there and the man informed him he would need a special harness to keep me from getting hurt. He laughed at the thought of me getting hurt, I think the biggest kick was the horse had a bigger dick than he did and he wasn't sure if he could compete with that. I am just thankful that the man was against the idea...I shudder, thinking about what would have happened otherwise._

_James loved bringing stupid shit into the playroom to use on me. _

"_You are going to love what I have in store for you tonight." James purred as he walked into my bedroom. "You have ten minutes to be in the playroom." I got up and undressed and headed to the playroom, it was easier to go along with James than to go against him. I assume the position of the waiting stance that James has instructed me to use when in the playroom._

"_We have a guest, Isabella, and he is going to enjoy having his way with you. But first, you must be tied to the wooden bench in order to experience this..." I hated were this could be going; I never knew what he was going to throw into the mix. I don't see whatever or whomever he is talking about. After being tied to the wooden bench, I am blindfolded, and there is this god-awful dog smell in the room._

_I try to relax, but something is up and I can't determine what. That is until I can hear the dog panting in my ear and his wet muzzle on me... James guides him lower on my body and I begin to cry..._

"_You are going to love this, Isabella, and once ole Jake here is done with you, I am going to fuck you senseless." Great just great...it would appear that he also has a fetish for animals._

_I cried myself to sleep that night, and was so embarrassed. The most embarrassing thing was that when Jake was...there, it felt good, which made me sick. I vomited in the trashcan, and was emotional drained. I didn't sleep at all that night I thought about the things that happened and decided to try and leave James again. _

_The next morning, I went to speak with the dean of admissions and my advisor about a potential transfer to California State University in Hayward, they told me they would see what they could do. I did not want to lose any credits I had earned while I was here. In the meantime, I bided my time, trying to stay away from the house as much as possible. I would sometimes fall asleep at the library or I would sleep in my car. Dangerous stuff; I felt like James was worse than anyone that could have gotten a hold of me during those times. _

_I checked back in with the dean, and it would seem that something was going wrong... there was a glitch in the system and they couldn't access my records enough to determine what would transfer. I was told to check back. I headed to the house to pick up fresh clothes; I hadn't showered in a while and I didn't want to stink when I went to class. I was standing in my room when I felt the hair at the back of my head being jerked, I reached up and grabbed the hand, knowing good and well who was doing this to me. _

"_You stupid, little, good for nothing bitch...after all I do for you." James roared as he dragged me down to the playroom. "You are going to fucking learn this lesson right now!" He threw me to the floor. I fell hard on my hands and knees, and I tried to pick myself off the floor. He came back over to me and kicked me in my side as I was moving to get up, making me fall back down to the ground. _

"_Please stop, James...I didn't do anything, I promise. I have only been home for a few minutes."_

"_You lying fucking bitch, you have been trying to transfer out of here, and go to California State...did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think I would let you go? You are mine in every way, shape, and form. You will always be mine." James smacked me across the face, I guess for lying to him. He then dragged me to the foot of the bed, leaving me lying on the floor. He handcuffed me to the foot of the bed, and left me there for hours on end._

"_You are a piece of shit 'slave', and no good to anyone else but me!" he said, standing at the door of the playroom. It had been a while since he was here. "I'll teach you how to please me, and you will learn or I will beat you everyday of your life until you do. You can run, but you can't hide. That little tattoo that is on your body will be your calling card, and, one way or another, I will find you". He was right in my face, nose to nose with me. He pulled my hair back and kissed me, and then he put his hands around my neck, and kissed me again. He moved down my body, pulling my jeans off my body, pulling me until my arms where stretched over my head, but still handcuffed to the leg of the bed._

_Once I was in position, James stripped off his clothes and slammed into me. His hands slowly travelled back up to my throat and he started squeezing them tighter and tighter. It was becoming difficult to breathe, but James kept going. It seems that this would be something else that he gets off on, and just as he is getting off, I black out._

_I came to with someone holding my hands and rubbing the areas that were handcuffed to the bed in the playroom. One of the 'slaves', I think her name is Alice, is rubbing my hands trying to get the feeling back in them._

"_Are you okay?" she whispered._

"_Did James send you and how long have I been out?" I asked her, whispering, if we were caught talking, we would be punished._

"_Yes, and you've been out for twenty minutes I think." She whispered back._

"_How long has he kept me here?" _

"_You have been tied up for about a day, and then last night, he choked you. He came running out of the room demanding that one of us take care of you. He was done with your stupid ass, he said you were a shitty slave that couldn't even keep yourself together long enough to see him finish." _

"_Does he ever bother you? Like he does me?" _

"_Some, but he doesn't do this to me. Right now things are good. Were they good in the beginning for you?" I nod, my throat hurts and I don't want to think of him hurting someone else at the moment. I have to get myself together and get back to skating by again. I won't be able to transfer, that is pretty obvious and my best bet is to lay low, and maybe he will lose interest in me._

**Present**

"Did he ever stop choking you or did this act continue?" Rose asked.

"When he would get really mad at me he would, but he liked to threaten me with it."

"Where have you been the last year or so?" Rose asked.

"I was twenty-three when I finally left California for good. I moved in with Charlie and finished school at the University of Washington."

"How did you end up leaving? Because you just said he wouldn't let you leave?"

_Flashback~_

_Time had passed since the last time that he choked me, and things were fine. We had scenes that involved risky play and cutting was becoming his new thing. He would get off on making me bleed or hurting me, something about it would turn him on. If I was disgusted by something, he loved to get off on that too. He would piss on me and shit on me, literally telling me that he owned me now that he had marked me with his scent and that nothing would come near me with his scent on me. _

_He would control when I used the bathroom, he would diaper me in the house when in front of the others, calling me baby when I would cry about our scenes. He catheterized me to keep me from peeing when he would use electrodes on my crotch. He started giving me laxatives, saying he wanted to maintain my weight, he said I was getting fat and eating too much, he switched me to eating just shakes. He would grind the laxatives in the shakes, and then he would give me enemas in order to have anal sex with me. This landed me in the hospital for dehydration; he was doing too much to my body. I didn't say anything to anyone for fear that he would do worse the next time I disappointed him. He would bring other 'slaves' into our scene and have me watch as he did awful things to them. _

_When I twenty was the final straw, which was the end to our relationship. I had wanted to go see my father for the break, but James wouldn't allow me. He was afraid that I wouldn't come back. I knew that Charlie would protect me, and all I had to do was get there. James must have sensed this, because he was half cocked already. I was in the showers, I was sick, and couldn't stand all the things that were going on in the house. I wanted out, so I decide to provoke James. I didn't care what happened anymore, it was break and the semester was over. I wanted to die, so...I pissed him off. I packed my shit...and headed to the car right in front of him. Telling him as I went and threw my things in, I only made it halfway around the car before he grabbed me._

_He dragged me to the playroom by the hair on my head. If I could have gotten my hands on the knife, electrodes, or anything I would have killed that son of a bitch. I had had enough, and didn't care anymore. He tied me up again, and this time, he didn't stop or give up when he was choking me. I had built up a tolerance so to speak, I could handle a little more each time, but, this time, he did something different._

**Present**

When I woke up in the hospital with Charlie by my side, I knew I would never go back to James. James had crushed my windpipe and, if it wasn't for Alice, the 'slave', I would be dead.

"How did she save you?"

"She busted in the doors, and hit James on the head with a pan. He fell unconscious on the floor; it seems Alice was a med student. She cut a way for me to breathe, and called the ambulance. Once at the hospital they were able to transplant one from a person that had just died in a car accident."

"How long did it take to recover from this?"

"Not too long, a month roughly, my body did really well at accepting the transplant. As you can see, I'm standing here." I try to smile at her.

"What happened after everything?"

"James was taken into custody. I recovered in the hospital and the dean told me he would have a person from each of my classes tape the sessions for me. Dad had called and explained the situation to them and how James would threaten me. Everyone knew what was going on."

"Did you stay in California or did you move?"

I sigh, "Against Charlie's wishes I stayed in California, but he pulled strings and was given leave benefits with his work. He stayed with me for a while here, getting me set up with a place and a top-notch security system. He armed me with everything you can think of a gun, pepper spray, a body alarm...you name it, he got it."

"Did you ever see James again?"

"Yes, we went to trial and there for a while they kept postponing the damn thing. James apparently came from money or some shit and hired the best lawyer known to man. We had a pre-trial hearing like a week or two before the trial. His lawyer wanted to talk to my lawyer and me. When we sat down at the table, I knew something was wrong. It had taken about two and half years for us to get this far."

"What happened at this meeting?"

"His lawyer essential called me a slut in front of my father, who had negotiated his way into the room. My dad was livid and had to be restrained by one of the guards in the room, but was allowed to stay with me as long as he kept himself together. They said I consented to it, they produced papers with my signature, and it would appear that James had me sign something that I wasn't aware of. They also had a list of my wants and choking was on them, they painted me out to be some sick and twisted person that enjoyed having all these things done to her. They said that if the jury were to hear all the things I liked to have done to me, they would side in James favor. He was acting on my behalf, and things got carried away." I scoff at the idea.

"How did that go over with Charlie?"

"Not too well, he was pissed. He didn't care if I like kinky sex, he didn't care what I liked or didn't. He said that James should have been a better dominant. He had done research apparently."

"Are you sick and twisted?"

"No I'm not; this lifestyle is not about that. People have this misconception that just because I like something that is 'not normal' that I'm wrong for doing so. I like to be handled a different way, and they think that being spanked or whipped to have an orgasm that makes me sick. Who's to say they are normal? What is normal anyways?"

"Are you wrong?"

"No, not anymore than a person who enjoys eating. Is it wrong to overindulge on food? People do it; does it make it right? Who knows? Does it make it wrong? Who knows? It's not for me to decide. Who are we to judge someone? We all do things that are wrong at some point in our lives. We all make misjudgements and mistakes, we are far from infallible." I shrug; this is getting to deep for me. "But to say I'm wrong for the things he did to me is wrong. He shouldn't be able to hide behind some contract that was drawn up and signed in duress."

"So, what happened?"

"I gave in; I didn't want my name dragged through the mud any more. He had already humiliated me enough in front of the lawyers, officers that were in the room, my father, and the magistrate that sat in during the meeting. I let him walk, which it would appear, that I shouldn't have done." I sigh again.

_**A/N: Oh, boy...I hope I didn't scare anyone away. I like the characters to have drama and things going on. I can't read something if there is not a conflict or something to drive the story it would be pointless to me. Bella's experience with James is not a typical BDSM experience. He has taken liberties with her that are similar, but to the extreme. James is just a sadistic son of a bitch, who finds pleasure in destroying people. The next chapter will find Bella coming out of the fog with Rose's guidance. She will make a decision about living with Edward and we will see thing go back to plan. With the exception that now the play date has been cancelled. A good Dom wouldn't allow his submissive to play in such a devastated state. As always, please review; I like knowing what people think!**_


	13. Rehab

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter Bella will come out of the fog, they will let Edward and gang know she is alright, and things will get better here.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like **__**reading stories with it. LOL. Anything**__** that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**Rehab"**_

_**BPOV**_

The last couple of hours with Rose had been intense. After seeing the newspaper with his picture and the fact that he was going to be living in Seattle made my skin crawl. I didn't want to run into him and have that whole mess start again. Maybe if I did live with Edward, things would be a little easier; he would be able to monitor what was going on, and if anything went out of whack, he could just fix it or do something to help me.

"Where did you go Rose? I tried looking for you after everything went to hell."

"I got away from there; James was threatening to expose me to the school as some lesbian, dominatrix, or madam for prostitution on school grounds. I knew he had connections, he was friends with Royce and Royce had some connections that were pretty low, so I got the hell out of there. I'm so sorry I didn't come and get you."

"I wouldn't have come; he wouldn't have given up if you had." I shrugged, it didn't take back the things that were done, and it didn't ease my mind one bit.

"How are you really?"

"I'm...okay...I guess. I don't talk much about it. I don't cry about it much anymore. I just try to live for today, no matter what."

"You need counselling to deal with the emotions associated with this experience. I might even go as far as to say that as a submissive, you need counselling period. I feel that sub drop is our way of dealing with things, and there is a Dom drop too. The best way to explain it for me is to say this...have you ever masturbated and known that as soon as you do, it's wrong and you feel guilty?"

"I did when I was younger; it doesn't much bother me anymore, but there are times I feel like...why did you do that? There were other ways to relieve the stress or something along those lines. The biggest guilt was when I was going to church; it was like I felt wrong for wanting it." I giggle; I think we all have been there as if it's a sin to touch our bodies.

"Yes...well, something like that. We feel guilty because somewhere in our minds, we think we are doing wrong or we are embarrassed about what we did. I think even a vanilla person can experience a form of sub drop."

"I never thought of it like that, I thought it was exhaustion and the chemicals in our bodies."

"It could be that too, because remember, even if you masturbate, you are still releasing those chemicals into your system." She pauses for a minute; I guess thinking about her next question. "Edward tells me that you experience sub drop and sub space quite often, but he feels that sub space is not what Jasper thinks."

"When did you meet him and his brother?"

"Edward and I went to medical school together when I transferred. He introduced me to Emmett, his brother, he is downstairs and I would like you to meet him." She winked at me, oh boy, he must be something, and she is excited for me to see him. "Back to sub space...from my research sub space is supposed to be this blissful moment of completion, the moment when all ceases to exist so to speak. Imagine the biggest climax you have ever had then multiply that by twenty. You are in nirvana and exhausted beyond imagine. That's sub space, and it is the best thing ever."

"Why do you think I am experiencing the complete opposite of sub space, if it is supposed to be so nice?"

"Well, there are a number of theories I have. PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is what a lot of our military people have, especially the ones that are POWs. Something triggers them and brings them to the time when they were in war or in a prison camp. They could also be reacting to a similar situation like when they were in war or prison. Imagine that you are in the military, you have been beaten by your captors, and they have killed a number of your friends and troops. Okay, now think about what a person must be going through during that time. Now switch gears, you are in the middle of a 7-11 and a car backfires. During this case, a person that suffers from PTSD can go into survival mode or be transported back to that time mentally."

"That makes sense, but do you think that is what I have?"

"It could be; I would need to talk to Jasper and see what he thinks and you would need to tell me what goes on when one of the episodes occurs. My other theory is that you are having panic attacks. But, with what you're telling me, you are not hyperventilating, and you are not thinking you're dying. So, I don't think that is it, but I won't know more until we talk more." She smiled at me. "Are you ready to go downstairs; there are a lot of people down there that are concerned about you."

"Yeah, I guess...I don't know, they probably think I'm stupid for doing this."

"No, they don't and Edward understands. He is one of the best doctors I know, well, except for his father. However, he is brilliant, and if you tell him I said that...I will kick your ass." I giggled. "You need to tell him everything, if he is going to be your Dom, you have to; so he knows what he is getting into and, that way, taking care of you will be easier." I nod because I know she is right. But that doesn't matter, I hate talking about it, it only brings things to the surface, and right now is not the time. Telling Rose was one thing, but telling someone that I have only known for a week is another. Yeah, he knows the basics, and he had to in order to see my naked body, but it still makes me nervous to tell him everything.

Rose and I make our way down the stairs and, when we enter the living room, three men jump to their feet. Edward rushes over to me.

"Are you okay? You scared the shit out of us."

"Yes."

"Are you ready to talk or do you need time?" Jasper is standing behind him.

"I need some time, but Rose knows." I looked at her, her smile turned into a flat line of hardness, great, she wasn't happy.

"Hi, I'm Emmett!" He shoved the rest of the boys out of the way to get to me. He grabbed me up in the biggest hug ever and twirled me around. "I'm so glad you are fine, you had all of us worried, if you need to talk just let me know. We submissives have to stick together." He finally put me down and winked at me. He seemed nice; I could see why Rose liked him. He was the total opposite of Royce. Royce was lean, tall, and pissed all the time; your typical asshole. Emmett is taller, broader, and nice; almost like a giant teddy bear. Some would probably say that Emmett is built like a brick shit house; he has huge muscles.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced, let's have a seat and talk about Bella's symptoms." Rose was already in business mode, "Jasper, what is Bella like when she experiences this 'sub space' as you call it?"

"Isabella is confident at times, and those are the times you have to watch out for, she can get mouthy then." He pauses to chuckle "but other times, she isn't as confident. It's like a light switch gets flipped and she's different. She can be okay one minute, and the next, she is a complete 180 from before. I don't know how to explain it any better." Jasper says and I can't believe he has paid that much attention to me.

"When does she experience this kind of thing?" Rose asks.

"Anytime really; you never know how she will respond, and sometimes it's kind of endearing, but other times, it's downright aggravating...sorry, darling, but I'm just trying to help." He said the last little bit to me. I nod, because I know that it's not intentional.

"What about this 'sub space'; how does she act?" Rose asks.

"It's the weirdest thing I have ever seen. She is the first one I have seen this reaction too. Therefore, I don't know if I even have it right. You have to watch her for clues when in a scene with her, it comes out of nowhere and she can't make clear judgements while experiencing it. Her pupils widen and her responses slow down; she can hear you, but she doesn't understand. Or, she seems not to understand the instructions given to her. She has trouble finding words to express anything about how she is feeling during this time. Sometimes she stops breathing for a minute or two. It's almost like she has taken some kind of drug, or is drunk and in a trance like state, she can't be trusted to leave the house like this, she is in danger if she does. She can't make rational decisions in this condition, and nothing is important to her at the time; food, orgasms, nothing."

"I see," Rose says, "but that is not sub space. Actually, there is a misconception running around on the internet that subspace is this bad thing. Emmett has experienced sub space." She looks at him. "Would you like to share with the group how sub space was for you?" She smiles sweetly at him.

"Sure, anything to help this little lady here," He clears his throat, and places his hands in his lap. I giggle because he is acting like he is about to give a speech. He chuckles and starts his tale. "Sub space for me was the most exciting thing ever, and the best orgasm of my life. It was almost as if I was connected or transported to another plane of existence. It wore me out, don't get me wrong, but it was so euphoric and the high was out of this world." He whistled, "But nothing terrible comes of it."

"Thank you, Emmett." Rose says, "What did you do when she would experience this type of situation, Jasper?"

"Stop the scene immediately, she doesn't care about anything else while this is happening, and her body will only focus on one or the other. She either orgasms or is in this state, not both, I think that the rush from the endorphins in her system makes her think fight or flight. Sometimes, I have had to physically restrain her from leaving the house. Scary stuff, but she comes down from it eventually."

"Would you provide aftercare during this time?"

"God yes, I never leave a sub without it; every time she has a scene, which is very important to both of us, she uses this time. The thing I think that makes her slip into this situation is she thinks something similar to what James did to her will happen, which causes her mind to focus on the pain."

"Yes, that is why I think she actually suffers from PTSD. She can feel something, hear something, or smell something that triggers her to have an episode. Seeing her still participating in the BDSM lifestyle is rather shocking to me, but never the less, she does. Is there anything else you would like to add here, Jasper?"

"Yes, she also experiences sub drop, which seems to be a little bit different, but at the same time, it is similar too. She seems to be caught up in the emotions of the scene when this happens. She can continue and orgasm during this time, but she could become depressed in a couple of hours or even days after. She goes from being depressed to being overly happy, and then back again, it's a vicious cycle. I also talked to Edward about her suffering from PMDD; because when she has her monthly, she is more at risk of experiencing one or both sub space/sub drop. Her hormones get so wired up during this time, which is what causes this."

"What have you done to offset some of these moods swings?"

"I keep her on a diet of whole grains, vegetables, fruits, and little to no salt, sugar, alcohol, meat, and caffeine. I make her exercise regularly; her sleeping patterns have to stay at a set schedule for her to cope. In addition, before you ask, Edward and I have already discussed this, but the symptoms are somewhat easy to cope with. I even suggested to Edward that maybe she would benefit from a 24/7/365 situation, that way he could keep an eye out for her."

"Well, very interesting." Rose sits back on the couch she had been sitting on since we entered the living room. "Edward, what is your take on the situation? You have known her for at least a week, right?" He nods.

"She is a very good submissive, you should see her submission, Rose, it's outstanding. She is a natural submissive; however, the episodes Jasper describes are very concerning. I wondered if she had anxiety, generalized panic disorder, or even panic attacks. I also questioned whether or not she was depressed or maybe had bipolar from the highs and lows. As for PMDD, I haven't seen Isabella at that point yet, but, if she has anything that you have said, like PTSD, that could explain the mood swings."

She nods and, as the night drags on, they decide to put me on medicine that will help me. I'll try, nothing else has seemed to work in the past and I am up for anything that will make me better.

"In regards to James being in Seattle...she will need to stay with someone, I don't want her alone at any point. So, I think it's best if she moves in with you, Edward." Rosalie said and I gasped. I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"That would be fine, we had already talked about if she would potentially benefit from a 24/7/365 relationship. We just hadn't decided yet, we didn't even get to our scene." He said, looking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled because he was cute when he didn't look so stressed.

"How much longer are you going to be working at Reed College?" Rose asked me.

"About two more weeks, why?"

"You are my patient and under my care, so, as of now, you are on medical leave. I will write up the letter for a medical leave of absence. The boys will finish packing up your house, and you will be going to Seattle to be with Edward on Tuesday."

"What?" I said. Did she just expect me to just uproot everything? I highly doubted that my job would understand, or would they? I had never taken time off before. "I can't Rose, it won't look good, especially since I am about to leave anyway. Besides, they are always picky about things of that nature." Rose gave me the dirtiest look, and I caved. I guess it was the Domme in her, which makes all submissives crawl on their knees. "Fine," I huffed. I didn't like it, but there was no way to argue with her and win. She had always been like that.

"Isabella, can I speak to you in private?" Jasper asked me and I nodded. We stepped into the dining room area, and sat down, I wasn't his submissive at the moment; I had been released of my services when I fainted, and, knowing Jasper, he wouldn't make me start again until I was in a better place. "Isabella, as of today, I am not longer your Dom. I have entrusted you to Edward. He will be good for you, and anytime you need someone, you can call me. We are friends...I will miss our time together, but you have to move forward and he is the way."

"Thank you, I will forever be grateful that you took me on, even with all my baggage." I learned over and kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome and thank you for your services to me. Refer to me as Jasper from now on, unless we are at a party." He smiled and winked at me, moving out of the dining area. I sat there for a few more minutes, trying to find myself. I heard a throat clearing from the doorway.

"May I come in for a moment?" Edward asked from the door.

"Yes," I stated.

"I am sorry that we didn't have our scene today." He said and I couldn't understand why he was sorry. It wasn't his fault that things all went to hell.

"It's not your fault; it's not even my fault. I can't help the way my body reacts to his face." I frown at this; I hate the way I am.

"You're right, it's neither mine nor your fault, but we are going to get you better, Isabella. I promise."

"I know," I whisper. I don't know if the medicine will even work to level me out.

"What do you think about living with me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I hardly know you, and I have trust issues already. Would I have my own room, and would you give me time to come around to the whole thing?"

"Anything, you want...you don't have to do anything."

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm damaged." I began to cry again.

"You listen to me right now, you might have been through some terrible things in your life, but you are far from damaged. With the medicine, time, and working together, we will get over this and you will stand tall, Isabella. I promise you...things will get better. Now, you are going to go to bed, it is bedtime and we are keeping that rule for your mental health. We are not going to have a scene until you are comfortable with me. We will work on figuring our limitations once we're in Seattle. We will also approach the aspect of your safety. Okay?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable to me," I bid farewell to all and head to my room to sleep.

_**A/N: Okay...don't shoot me yet. Some good times will come. Edward is a good Dom and he wants his submissive to be in the proper mindset while doing so. The next chapter will be from Edward's POV. We will see them move Isabella out of her house and get things settled in Seattle. Good times should come around chapter 15, so be patient. As always, please review; I love to hear if you are enjoying the story.**_


	14. Moving On Up

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter we see everyone move Bella out of her house and get her headed toward the Forks. Thing will start to move a little better for her, and by the end of the chapter it will be closer to **__**another lemon in the story.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 14**

"**Moving On Up"**

**EPOV**

After Isabella went to bed, I took a few minutes to chat with Rose about things.

"How is this going to work Rose? She will be scared of everything."

"She will be fine; she has to get passed it, she hasn't, she's been repressing all her feeling about him, and seeing his face was the icing on the cake."

"Will he come after her?"

"I'm not sure; it hasn't been that long since the trial, and I'm sure there are restraining orders in place, but I would have to call Charlie." She pauses for a minute. "Charlie will be able to help us; he knows the law and Emmett. Hell, Emmett might be able to pull the records if there are any. Between the two of them, we might be able to provide some great legal protection; you might want to hire someone to follow her around, because he stalked her before. Actually, he used me to locate her and I didn't even know it at the time. When she is at her most vulnerable, that is when he will strike."

"How about our D/s relationship; how is that going to work if she has flashbacks?"

"She will have to trust you implicitly, and you will have to go slow. She wants this lifestyle so badly that she is fighting her own fear in order to have it. We're lucky she hasn't thrown in the towel and decided to never live this lifestyle again. My suggestion about moving things along is to wait until the medicine has kicked in, which will be in about a month. Once she has settled down from the medicine and we don't have to change the dosage will be when you will start introducing her to things."

"So, during the month without play...we should work on building trust? When the month is up, we can start playing, is that what I am hearing?"

"Yes, let her feel the toys you want to use, gauge her reactions. Let her use it on you if she amicable to that. Let her know that you will never hurt her, and things should workout."

"Thanks Rose." I walk over to her and give her a huge and a kiss on the forehead. She's such a sweet girl when she wants to be.

"You're welcome, Edward...I have few more questions for you."

"Shoot," I would answer anything she asked me at this point. She was friends with Bella, and anything she wanted to know, she would get.

"Why do you want to take on a submissive?" She knew that I had been laying low in the lifestyle and knew that I wasn't happy with the situations of the other submissives in my life.

"I miss it Rose, playing with others isn't always rewarding. I want something different." I shrugged.

"Why do you want her? She's damaged, Edward, and it is going to take time to build her confidence back up."

"I don't know Rose; there is something about her that I can't figure out. I feel like I'm drawn to her, and I want her. I want everything she is will give me."

"Well, you have a lot of work to do." She smiled and walked off.

On the way to my room, I stopped and checked on Bella. She was fast asleep, thank God. She needed the rest from the day she'd had. I walked back to my room, and fell into bed, exhausted. I slept for a couple of hours before I heard her screaming in the night. I ran to her room, and threw open the door to find her thrashing around in the bed, screaming bloody murder in her sleep. I slipped in behind her, hugged her, and wrapped myself around her little body.

"Shh, it's alright, Bella, I'm here." I said to her while rubbing her hair. I repeated it over and over until she finally calmed down. Rose peaked into the room.

"Is she alright now? It was best for you to come, this will build the trust she is going to need in order to live the lifestyle fully again." I nodded. She was right, we needed a bond in order to give and take from each other, without it, we would have nothing.

I wake up the next morning still in Bella's room; I must have drifted off to sleep with Bella in my arms. Feeling her body encased in mine is thrilling. I never sleep with my submissives; they sleep either in their room or on the floor at the end of my bed. This is a first for me, and I would do anything to protect the angel that is in my arms. I inhale her unique scent and she smells good like summer time and strawberries. I could get used to having her in my bed, but first we have to get her put back together. She just merely existed before, and that wouldn't do. I feel Bella move beside me and then stilled; I wonder if she's scared of who she will find beside her, so I talk to her and let her know that it's just me.

"Bella," I said, letting her hear my voice.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"You had a nightmare last night, do you remember?" I ask.

"Yes, I remember."

"What was it about?" I ask, but she just lays there in my arms. She hasn't moved yet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," was her response. Of course, she doesn't want to talk about it. "When did you come in here?"

"When I heard you screaming in the middle of the night, I figured I would come and comfort you and thought that maybe it would help the nightmare pass."

"I remember smelling you when you came; you always smell so good to me." She giggled; maybe she would be okay today.

"Do I now?"

"You smell like all man and Stetson...it's great. In fact…your unique scent is very arousing." She wiggles her ass into my groin, which is already hard for her. I pull my lower region away from her, not wanting to give her any ideas. Plus, I don't know how long I can lay here with her, smelling her wonderful scent, without doing something to her. She talks about my scent being arousing, but what she doesn't realize is so is hers.

"Your smell has the same effect on me." I pull my hips back up under her tight little ass and let her feel it one more time before I roll over and get out of bed. She giggles as I make my way over to the door, where I pause for a minute to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"You didn't have to leave, you know, I can do vanilla too." She stated, and I chuckle...yeah, I'm sure she can.

"I don't have a problem with vanilla or anything that has to do with sex, but we are not doing anything with our Dom/sub relationship until you have been on your medicine for a month. This will ensure that you will be in the right mindset." I sigh and rub my hand down my face. "We have to make sure that you're mentally prepared for all aspects of BDSM before you can participate in a scene again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, get dressed, Isabella. Today is going to be a long day." I slide from her room and head straight to mine. I hop in the shower; I stand there with my hands on the wall, thinking about Bella's situation. I wonder who would be willing to watch over her when I was working. I will have to talk to Emmett and see if there is anyone he knows.

I wash over my body and I start to think about Isabella, and how she moves and the way she looks. I grow hard at the thoughts of her naked body below me. I add a little body wash to my hands, and reach down to stroke my cock. As the thoughts play out in my mind, I use what I know; the night she gave me head in the playroom. I close my eyes and let the memory take over. I stroke my cock at an agonizing slow speed, remembering how she took it slow and worked the head before she would allow it to touch the back of her throat. I moan under my breath, and pick up the pace a little, giving my cock a few twists and turns, tightening my hand as I go. I reach down with my other hand and massage my balls, which turns up the heat in the bathroom. I'm a panting mess, and still need more. I scraped the nail of my finger down my length and hiss at the sensation, but it feels good. I rub my hand over the head over and over, working up a good lather, thrusting my hips at the sensations that my hand is providing. Rubbing faster to the point where I finally come and watch as it spills down the drain.

I rinse and get out of the shower, and find my way to the living room where everyone is gathered, hashing out a plan of attack on Isabella's house.

"I have sent the majority of my things to Charlie's; I will have to go get them at some point. Wouldn't it just be easier to take the 101 straight to Forks?" Isabella asked the others in the room.

"In theory, yes, but, no, we will be going right past the exit to Seattle if we go that way. Plus, we could take I-5 straight to Seattle and then go back down the 101 to Forks after dropping the stuff off." Emmett replies.

"Isabella, how much stuff do you have?" I asked, because my house was already furnished and she really didn't need anything; I have a room that my submissives use, and she can stay there if she likes.

"Well, it's only my furniture and my personal stuff, why?"

"I should have everything you need...do you want to see what the house looks like?" She nods and I head back to my room to locate the laptop I brought with me.

As I step back in the living room, the conversation is at a standstill. I guess they are waiting for me to continue.

"Esme, my mother, decorated my house. All the houses she decorates, she has photos of them on her website. She is an interior designer and this lets clients see what she can do. My house is one of the photos." I state as I fire the computer up waiting for it to boot up. Once the computer is ready, I log onto Esme's site and pull up the picture of my house.

"She's really good," Bella says as she is looking at the photos. The only room not included here is the playroom, which Esme designed, too.

"Everything is the same, I haven't changed anything. So, if this furniture and everything is to your liking then, maybe we can just donate the furniture you have to Goodwill or something."

"That sounds great, in fact; Jasper can handle that in my absence." She states and looks over at Jasper. "I will hire a moving crew to clean out the furniture in the house; all you will have to do is to make sure they do it, and lock the house up after they are finished."

"Do you own the house?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Bella replies.

"Why don't you leave the furniture there? We can cover it up. Leave everything as is, that way, if you want to sell it down the road, you can sell for a little more, since it already has furniture." Rose states.

"That's a great idea and I won't have to worry about someone staying in the house. I don't like for strangers to be in my house..." she sighs, but continues "With James' connections, I never trusted people to come in and do things in my home. Charlie would oversee all of those things when I had trouble."

James must be connected to many people or she was just that terrified of him. It could be both, but I wouldn't know until she told me specific details. Then again, she might not know all of his connections. I will have to ask her again later.

We conclude that we will head to her house, help her pack everything that is personal that she will need, and the house will stay as is in case she ever needs to come here again. Plus, having real-estate is a good thing, it gives her options.

Once at her house, she directs everyone on what to do. We cover chairs and couches with the sheets she has provided. We remove all personal information from the house in the event of a break in, shredding everything personal that she doesn't have to have with her. We strip her bed and clean out all personal items she will need to move. Once the house is done, we head back to Jasper's for lunch.

Rose and Bella make the best lunch known to man, and things are moving a step in the right direction. It's Monday and Jasper should have been working today, but took off to help us with Bella. We decide to head on out for the night, not wanting to take up anymore of his time.

I will be riding with Bella, since Jasper is the one who brought me here, and she wants to stop and stay at Charlie's before heading to Seattle. Some of her stuff is in her car, but Rose and Emmett loaded the majority of the things in their car so that they can take it straight to my house for us. We bid Jasper good night and head toward Forks, or at least some of us do. We separate from Rose and Emmett. He was determined to take the I-5 and Bella was determined to take Highway 101. Even though Highway 101 was a longer way to Forks, I figured we could get to know each other better during this time.

"Do your parents live close to Charlie?" She asks on the way out of town.

"Yes, I think so. It hasn't been long since they moved, and I have only been once. Would you like to stop and see them?"

"I don't know," she looked alarmed at this.

"What's wrong Isabella? They are not going to hurt you."

"I know...it's just…do they know what is wrong with me? Do they know about James?"

"Yes, they had to know to be on the lookout for him in the lifestyle, we don't want him anywhere near you and if he joins one of the clubs, we want to make sure you're safe. Remember, my father is a respected and highly sought after Dom."

"I remember, it's just…will they judge me for the things that have been done to me?"

"No, Isabella, they would not dare dream of judging you. Remember, they live the lifestyle too and know the stigma that sometimes comes when people find out what you do in the lifestyle." I want to make sure she has a clear understanding of things and I want to make sure she doesn't feel guilty about her choices and her past. "You do know that some people in this world think we are freaks, right?"

"Yes, I've always hated that assumption."

"Good, me too, I know that we are not freaks and there are people who would love to tear a person down for their choices in life. We all have a little kink in us, whether we want to admit it or not. I can't help the things I like or the things that turn me on."

"Rose and I had this similar conversation the other day. That was the reason I let James go..." she froze, I could tell she wasn't sure what to say next.

"You let him go?" I asked, wondering what she meant...she had said that the jury wouldn't believe her and ruled in his favor.

"Yes," she sighed, "I guess I have to tell you everything in order for you to be able to help me, and in order for you to understand what I have been through. I could tell you on the way; it is going to be a long trip." She said.

"How about we pull in for gas, and we will change drivers so you can tell me. This will help me not worry about you crying or whether or not you can focus on the road." She nods and we pull over for gas and food. Once back on the road, she weaves the tale of James Walters.

When she finishes the story, we are at Charlie's and she has invited me in to meet him. I had planned to stay with my parents, so I am having Carlisle come and pick me up. I don't want to take Bella's car from her, and I don't want to have to worry about her driving home by herself. Isabella hops right out of the car, and sprints to the front door. I lag behind, I have never been nervous about meeting someone's parents before, but Charlie potentially knows what I am, and this is nerve racking to me. I make it to the door and Bella reaches out, dragging me in.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Charlie or Dad." She says with a smile; Charlie reaches out his hand for me to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward," He's pretty intimidating with his uniform on and his gun hanging right on his hip to use on me if necessary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." I try to be as polite as possible; I don't want to give him a bad impression of myself. He lets go of my hand and I follow the both of them on into the house. I'm looking around and see pictures of Bella as she grew up and smile at the photos of her when she was younger. Charlie walks up behind me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Cute looking kid; wasn't she?" he asked, walking up beside me.

"Yeah, I like the one with the braces..."

"She fought me to get them, she didn't like them and you better not let her hear you. She will shot me for having it on display. I wanted to talk to you about something privately."

"Sure, lead the way." I followed Charlie out of the house and into the backyard. I'm a little nervous about why he wants to go into the backyard, he could shoot me and bury the body, and no one would know. He could tell Bella that I had gone to my parents' house...

"Are you into the same things she is? I don't want to have this conversation with you, but she is my daughter and it is my job to make sure she is safe. She has already had a rough past in that damn lifestyle, but for some reason she wants it." He shakes his head; I bet he doesn't understand her need for the lifestyle. He accepts it because he has to, not because he wants to.

I gulp and my hand starts to shake a little, I have never been confronted about my sexual experiences before, and not by a gun toting father.

"Yes, sir, I am." I try to keep it simple; Charlie knows about Bella, and he is accepting of her choices.

"Are you a Dom or a sub? I know enough to be versed in that world. I had to find out the hard way." He gives me this look as if he can see through to my soul.

"I am a Dom, sir. I have also been a sub at one time; in order to become a Dom, it was required that I learn how it feels to be a sub. My Mistress wouldn't let me do it any other way." I add the last little bit of information hoping this will answer any further questions about it.

"I see...so, you know how to treat her so that she will benefit from it, but not to the point of injury, correct?"

"With all due respect, sir, there is always a chance for injury. We are not infallible, but I would do anything in my power to not to cause her injury. If she was injured, I am a doctor and, if I couldn't fix it, I would take her to someone who could."

"Now, I am not trying to pry here, I promise, but I want to know are you into that weird shit? Like burning people, making them have sex with animals, or shutting off their breathing?"

"No, sir, those are things that would turn me off to be honest with you. Bella and I have compared lists of limitation, we match up almost completely with the exception of a few things that Bella wanted and I don't like those things."

"I don't need the details; it's bad enough just knowing what she likes, and I hate talking about this crap. The last fellow didn't have the same opinion as you and would make her do stuff she didn't want. You are not into forcing her are you?" I was being interrogated and it wasn't a good feeling. I don't care if you are sitting in a room that is closed off or you are standing in a backyard, there is still the uneasy feeling that comes with it.

"Maybe I could sum this all up really quickly by telling you this...I will never pressure her to do anything she doesn't want, she always has ways to stop things if she is uncomfortable, even if she thinks she wants it. That sorry son of a bitch that was with her before wasn't a true Dom. He was playing and he was a sadistic motherfucker. If I could get my hands around his neck, I would gladly end his miserable life right here and now." I looked Charlie straight in the eye, I wanted him to see the concern, anger, and the conviction I had in regards to my life and hers.

"Good enough, boy, I'm glad we had this chat."

We walk back into the house and Charlie gets the eye from Bella. You know; the ones that say 'What are you doing?' or the 'You better not fuck this up!' look. Bella makes us dinner, so we sit and eat, carrying on a rather light conversation, when dinner is over, I call Carlisle to come and pick me up.

I head home, and climb into bed in the guest room that has been prepared for me by Esme. I don't sleep well, Bella is too far away from me, and I worry about her all night long. I don't want to call her, because I don't want to wake her. She is all I can think about.

The following morning, on Carlisle's way to work, I hitch a ride over to the Swan house. When I get there, Charlie is waiting at the door, about ready to head out for the day, too. He lets me in, and I head to the kitchen to work on getting something to eat for Bella.

I make her scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast; that's all that Charlie has in his refrigerator. I place everything on a large sheet pan that I found under the stove and locate some orange juice. I also make coffee, just in case she wants some. I place everything on the pan and make my way up the stairs, I don't know which room is Bella's, but I guessed right when I got there. She is still asleep in her twin size bed. I sit the pan down on the nightstand, and work on waking her up.

"Bella," I lightly shake her arm. She grumbles something and rolls over to the other direction. Oh, this is going to be great, she's not a true morning person. "Bella," I shake her again, but this time she tells me to "Go away."

"I made you breakfast, baby. Do you want to get up and eat?"

"No."

"You have to Bella, it's time to take your medicine and you need something on your stomach."

"Fine," she huffs and rolls onto her back, pushing herself up in the bed. She looks at me strangely for a second and then she smiles at me.

"What?" I ask, because I don't understand why she is looking at me like that.

"I figured you only had a bowl of cereal with you; Charlie doesn't keep much here, and I figured you couldn't cook." She giggled at her statement.

"Well, you are right about Charlie, I could have made something a little more elaborate if he would have had the ingredients, or if I would have thought about it beforehand and stopped at the store. However, this is what was in the refrigerator, so this is what you get. Plus, I am insulted...why would you think I didn't know how to cook?"

"Most men can't cook or don't want to." She states around the bites of food. A small smiles plays at her lips as she is getting her food.

"That is a stereotype, my dear Ms. Swan; I thought you were against stereotyping people into categories?"

"I am; I was just saying...every other man in my life has always needed me to cook, and I enjoy it. It is a release for me." She flashed her beautiful brown eyes in my direction, and her cheeks turned a light red from her blush.

"Well, I am glad that you find it fulfilling, I might need someone at my house to fill that position. How does the food taste?"

"It sucks, the nastiest eggs I ever had, and the toast is burnt, the butter on it is solid, not all melted like it should be, the bacon is too crispy." She sets the plate down on the sheet pan and gets out of the bed, leaving me sitting there dumbfounded. I had tasted everything, and it was good. "Plus, the service sucks." She winked and walked out of the room.

That little minx, she knew I was fishing for a compliment. I will admit; I wanted her to like it.

_**A/N: Alright, I know I said something about her being settled in Seattle by the time of the next chapter. Well, she is going to have lunch with Carlisle and Esme, then head to Seattle to see his house. They will get into a little mischief then. I promise. I put self-loving in chapter to wet your whistles a little. Stay tuned and remember to review.**_


	15. Everyday Is A Winding Road

**_Disclaimer: _****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter we see everyone move Bella out of her house and get her settled in Seattle. Thing will start to move a little better for her, and by the end of the chapter it will be closer to another lemon in the story. Well, maybe some lemon juice here!**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like **__**reading stories with them. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical**__**. **_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 15**

"**Every Day is a Winding Road"**

**EPOV**

I could figure out how I was going to get Bella back for the comment on my cooking, so I used the next best thing, my parents. I told Carlisle this morning that I wanted to meet with him and Esme for lunch if they could arrange their schedules to match. He called to confirm that Esme and he would meet us at the Lodge at eleven thirty. I had to tell Bella so she could get ready. I walked to the bathroom door; I don't know what was taking her so long...then, it dawned on me, she wouldn't…would she? I knocked on the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I knocked on the door again, and this time, she answered and sounded out of breath.

"What?" She replied through the door.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked.

"Nothing, just um...relaxing in the tub?" It sounded more like a question more than a statement.

"I bet you are, and if we are going to be in a D/s relationship, shouldn't that be mine?" I replied with a snicker, and she huffed.

"We haven't signed anything yet, and right now I am a free agent until we pull into your driveway in Seattle."

"Is that so?" I said. "Well, when we head to lunch with my parents here in a few hours, I will find someone to get me off while you watch." I stated. I didn't mean it, but two can play that game...or, better yet, I could slip into her room and work one out while she was in the bath. Maybe I could time it so she could watch if she wanted.

"You wouldn't, you said on your limits that having another relationship was out of the question."

"I never said anything about a relationship, and, as you so eloquently said a few minutes ago, I am a free agent." She opened up the door with me standing there; she was only wearing a towel. I got hard instantly seeing her creamy white skin. She looked pissed; I wonder what she was pissed about, the statement then dawned on me...shit, James.

"You wouldn't," she said again and I shrugged.

"No, I wouldn't, but you are going to make it up to me for having an orgasm when I didn't. You are going to slide into that room of yours and you are going to let me watch you strip, and then I'll let you see me work one out." I smiled crookedly at her. She could refuse, but she wouldn't.

"What makes you think I care about seeing you do that?"

"You probably don't, but I do. You could have invited me to watch you in the tub, and now, standing here looking at you half dressed, is making me a little hot under the collar." I pull my collar out. "If you don't believe me, just feel for yourself." I put my hands behind my head. Indicating that I wouldn't touch her. She turns red and blushes all the way down her chest, beautiful, I think to myself. I can't believe someone in this lifestyle still blushes at thoughts of feeling someone up. I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She slowly reaches her hand out to cup my cock, and gasps.

"You didn't believe me that something about seeing you almost naked turns me on. Why is that?"

"I have never had that effect on people before." She states.

"Never? You have never bent over and noticed that men get hard from seeing your rear perched in the air? You have to be kidding me, just watching you eat breakfast this morning was causing a semi and, if I had focused on your mouth wrapping around that fork of yours, it would have been completely hard. I tried to control it the best I could." I look deep into her beautiful eyes as I make this confession. "Everything about you draws me in, your laugh, your smile, the way you bit your lip, the way you move, and especially the way you submit. There is nothing that could turn me on more than what I feel when I'm around you." With her hands still on my cock, the fact that she was still naked underneath that towel, and my confession, I think I grew two inches longer, if that were even possible.

Bella dropped to her knees and undid the fly of my pants. I reached down and tried to stop her, but she shook her head at me. I put them up behind my head, and just tried to enjoy the fact that I am about ready to experience another wonderful blowjob from Bella. That is until we hear a car pull into the driveway; she pauses just inches away from taking me into her mouth when I hear Charlie clear his throat. I can't let her do this while he is here. I pull her to her feet, she is giggling. I pull my pants back together before Charlie shows up at her door.

"Why didn't you tell me that sorry piece of shit is moving to Seattle?" He looks right at Bella and then towards me.

"I forgot about it, really, dad, I will be living with Edward, and he is going to have security for me." She smiles at me and then to Charlie.

"What?" Charlie asks. _Oh shit... she didn't tell him and neither did I, great, our goose was as good as cooked._

We sit down and explain the situation and reasons she is moving in with me. The reason why she is currently taking medication; to help with the flashbacks, and the depression she often experiences from the damage James had inflicted in her life. I confirm the fact that I have a great security system and live in a gated community with a guard at the gate 24/7. I tell my plans of hiring someone to watch after her during the day as a precaution to keep her safe. Charlie finally loosens up to the idea.

Once the situation is explained, we invite Charlie along to have lunch. He accepts and I call Carlisle to add one more to the reservations. We pull up at the Lodge, it looks better than it sounds, especially in a small town like Forks. My parents are already here and seated, I stop at the podium telling them our party name and they lead us to my parents. My father rises from his chair like the good gentleman that he is and extends his hands to Bella.

"Isabella, you're exquisite; I can see why my son likes you." He winks at her and she blushes.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"I'm Esme and this..." she points over her should "is Carlisle." She gives Bella a hug and moves to greet Charlie. I pull out Bella's chair; she sits and thanks me with a small shy smile.

The conversation flows between the parents and Bella. I sit back and watch them interact; it is as if she belongs in this family. It's as though they are more her family than mine, it's amazing; I have never seen anyone fit in so well, except for Rose, but she had a medical background to carry a conversation with Carlisle and myself. Esme was able to eventually bond with Rose, but it took some time. I think it is because Esme is a sub, while Rose is a Domme. Esme is a natural submissive, I hate to say it, she is, for all intents and purposes, my mother, but I can see it and I know why Carlisle selected her. Maybe this is why she and Bella are able to bond quicker, or the fact that Bella doesn't have that mother figure in her life, and that is what she is missing that creates the bond. I'm drawn out of my musing...

"Edward, what has you so deep in thought over there?" Carlisle asks; he knows me well enough to see right through me. He smiles at me, yeah he knows.

"Nothing, just thinking about you guys meeting Bella and how things are going." I smile back, letting him know that I see it too. She's special and belongs with us, with me.

"She is special son, don't let her go." Carlisle replies and Bella blushes again. I wish she would stop, if she only knew what that blush does to my nether regions.

We finish lunch, and bid our parents farewell, Bella and Esme exchange numbers and talk about getting a group of like-minded people together sometime. Esme is talking about a submissive group that talk about experiences or do demonstrations about different things in the lifestyle. This is also a good group to talk about Doms and different aspects of the life. This will be good for her, to talk to others and see that the lifestyle is not all bad; there is some good to come out of it. We get back on the road headed for Seattle. The ride home is rather quiet between the two of us; Bella is driving because I had plugged the directions to the house in her GPS system. Bella pulls over on the side of the road and puts the car into park. She pushes up on her knees and lays the top half of her body over the console.

"What are you doing?" Before I can get any more out, she reaches over and starts messing with the fly of my pants. She unzips them and reaches her hand in to caress my hardening cock. My eyes roll back for a minute, but I gather my thoughts.

"We were interrupted this morning, and I owe you one." She said as she unleashed my cock from it confines of its steel zipper prison.

"You don't have to Isabella, we can wait until you feel better; I was mainly teasing this morning...aahhhh..." I trail off because the girl didn't give me any warning. Well, not much of a warning; releasing me from my pants was a warning enough, but I wasn't expecting her mouth quite yet. I push my pants down far enough for her to have access to my cock and balls, but not too far that if we are caught I can't jerk them up in a hurry. She pushed all the way down my cock, taking the whole thing in before she pulls back and just focuses on the head.

"Aaah," I moaned as she focused on swirling and sucking just the head in a slow motion. I look down and notice that I cannot see her face, her hair is covering it; I move my hands down and push the hair to the side and hold it in my hand. Now, I can see what she is doing and let me tell you, watching her give me head is so sexy...after all, men are very visual. The sensations she provides from using her tongue and mouth on my head and then watching her swallow the whole thing have me rocking my hips up to meet her. She "hmmmms" and I about lose my shit, but I refocus my efforts to hold out. She works up a good spit and deposits it right on my cock, then takes her hand, and works it around the head and shaft.

"Your cock tastes so good." She panted out and it looks as though Isabella was getting off on the fact that she was giving me head in her car, on the side of the road. I get paranoid for a moment and look behind us, and all around, making sure no one has come by yet.

"Your pussy tastes good too, can I have a taste." I ask. She nods and I reach around with my free hand and slip it in one of the legs of her shorts. I find her panties and the promise land that is located on the other side of its silky confines. I push the panties aside and head straight for the nectar that lies just inside her pussy. I slip two fingers in, circling the whole opening, giving her the feeling of fullness, and message the area just inside, finding her g-spot rather quickly. I work on this area, and watch as she returns her mouth back to my wanting cock.

She is looking right at me the whole time; she takes all that I have. I pull my fingers out and stick them in my mouth, moaning and groaning while she still bobs up and down on my cock. God, her taste and the smell of the arousal in the area is driving me nuts, I raise my hips every time she comes down, going deeper in her mouth. With her humming and moaning around me, I can feel the tell-tale signs of my climax, the tightening in my groin and thighs, the coils are building in my belly, and with just a little more, I will climax.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Bella is putting her hand down her shorts, and fingering herself while she is going down on me. I slip my hand down to help her, both of us are panting messes, and she is just as close as I am. I stick my fingers in one more time, swirling the hole and gathering all the juices I can while she is rubbing her clit vigorously. I slip my fingers out of her, reach down, and rub it on her lips as she hollows out her mouth to suck me harder than before.

"God, baby...you feel so good like this...suck me harder, Isabella." I place the still damp fingers in my mouth and look into her eyes as hollows out her cheeks, her tongue running up the underside of my cock, working the V at the top and I combust...panting and crying out. She finishes cleaning me up and then reaches for my pants, pulling them with little help from me. She places me back in my confines, and sits back in the seat. Thinking our little tryst is over; I close my eyes, because she has sucked all the life out of me.

As I lay there thinking and wondering why the car isn't moving yet, I hear the wet sucking sounds coming from her side, I open my eyes to see her working hard to find her release. Since I am a gentleman, I have to lend her a hand. I reach over and pull her legs over the console, and bring her pussy up as close as possible to my face. I lean down the rest of the way; I know she wants it by the color of her eyes; they are as black as night. I place my left arm under her bottom to support her, and get to work on her clit, swirling it with my tongue, sucking it and stretching it out a little to make her cry out above me. I add my fingers in her pussy to work on her g-spot again, knowing that with enough pressure, she will be coming in a matter of minutes. I may even get her to squirt again. A few more sucks, swirls, and flicking of my tongue and she is coming in my mouth. No squirting this time, but I am determined to make it happen again someday. I lap up everything that comes out of her. Pulling her panties and shorts back in place before lowering her to the seat, she scoots up and gets into position to drive again.

I hear the sirens, and I am never so thankful to have been clothed and doing nothing in my life. Neither of us needs this on our record. Bella straights up faster than the speed of light and reaches to the glove compartment to produce all her information. Bella rolls down her window, trying to air the place out, it smells like sex, and she doesn't want the officer to know. I sit back in the chair, smiling like a cat that ate the canary, which I did in a way.

"License and registration, ma'am," the officer says. She hands everything over and waits, as he looks them over.

"Why are you pulled over here, ma'am?" the officer asks.

"I was a little tired and needed a few minutes before continuing our journey home." She says and things are going smoothly.

"Aren't you headed the wrong way if you are going to Portland?" the officer asks, reading her driver's license.

"We are headed to his place," she points at me. "I am moving in with him." He seems to buy her answer.

"What a shame," the officer says. I sit straight up and look at him.

"Excuse me?" I say before I think about it. I could get in major trouble for talking back to him.

"Do you have a problem, sir?" I want to say 'yes, actually I do. Don't be hitting on my girl.' But, I know better than that.

"No, not at all…" The truth is he pissed me off.

"You guys need to head on down the road." He said, winking at Bella. "Good day, ma'am." He hands her back her things and she starts the car and pulls off. I am fuming...pissed don't quite cover the emotions I have running through me. I could punch something now, but I have to calm down, Bella doesn't need to see me this way. She will potentially think of James and I can't have that.

I reach over and turn on the music, selecting some classical to calm my nerves. None of that head banging crap, it will just get the blood pumping in my veins. I finally calm down when we pull into Seattle's city limits.

Bella follows the directions to a "T" and before I know it, we are parked in front of my house. I climb out of the car and head to the door to undo the security code; I will have to teach it to Bella, but not tonight. Tonight, I just want to get us in the house and to bed, it is getting too late for her; it's almost past her bedtime. I instruct her to park in the garage where I have an opening, thanks to Rose and Emmett. When she hops out of the car, I stop her for a second.

"Which bag are your toiletries in?" I ask.

"The black one in the corner...there," she points to the piece of luggage in the back seat of the car. I pick it up and grab mine at the same time. I take her hand and lead her through the door in the garage then, I walk her into the living room. She gasps and looks around...her eyes are as wide as saucers. I led her past the living room and straight to the stairs, around the corner on the second floor, and show her to her room.

"This is your room, you can decorate it however you want, but, right now; it is time for bed. Here is your bag; I am down the hall on the left if you need anything. There is a bathroom through there." I point at the door and she nods. "I will give you the full tour tomorrow, rest well, Isabella." I kiss her on the forehead and leave her room.

I head downstairs to the garage, and unpack the car, placing everything in the living room for her to go through in the morning. I have no energy left; so, I lock up the house, set the codes, and head to bed.

_**A/N: Okay...I gave you a little something to wet your whistles; more will come as the story develops. Edward will test her limits, and that will be really good. As always, review; I love to see if you like what I have.**_


	16. I'm So Excited

**_Disclaimer:_****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter will be from Bella POV, it has been a month since Edward and she have moved in together. She is doing better mentally, and hasn't even seen James in the city yet. Things are about ready hot in here... They will slow move into that area of their lives as this chapter plays out.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations**__**. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 16**

"**I'm So Excited"**

**BPOV**

A month has passed since Edward and I started living together. Each day is a new day for me to live; the day I woke up and didn't feel weighted down by my life was the day I knew I was getting better.

I saw Rosalie twice a week to talk about my past with James, and the areas that he had failed me as a dominant. We also discussed when would be the best time for Edward and me to start exploring our D/s relationship. I really didn't know what we had, if I was to put a title on our relationship, it would be friends with occasional benefits. Speaking of benefits, those haven't happened since we first began living together a month ago. Anytime I start to initiate something with him in regards to sex, he runs out of the room. I believe he goes to his room and screams; I can sometimes make out the muffled sounds coming from his side of the house. I giggle at the thought of him doing this. He probably goes into his room to rub one out.

Edward refuses to start our D/s relationship until he knows that my mental stability is able to handle that aspect of the lifestyle. In the lifestyle there will be times that the emotions are too great, and he is determined to have me at my best. If he is willing to make this adjustment for me, then he can be trusted.

The house we live in is huge; he took me on a tour when we woke up the next morning. We have a library that I could get lost in and the third floor of the house is devoted to his playroom, which I have yet to see or go in. I have tried to, many times, but the damn door is always locked. I have begged him on several occasions to let me in, but he refuses...stating that it isn't time.

I haven't seen James yet, and I'm very thankful for that. I couldn't imagine how I would react if I did. I avoid the chain of stores that James owns, so, that way, I won't run into him there.

Edward hired a bodyguard for me; he follows me around everywhere, even to work. Seth is a good person and I don't mind that he gets paid to sit in all my classes and chase me around campus. Edward and Seth always make me wear body alarms and carry cans of pepper spray with me everywhere I go. They are just worried about my safety since we never know where James could be lurking and watching; I try not to think about it too much.

I slide into the house and Edward is in the kitchen talking on the phone. I make my way around him, and he holds his hands up to stop me from leaving the kitchen. He puts his phone down after finishing the conversation.

"Rosalie said that your session went well today." He said.

"Yes, it did and she said that I am ready."

"Yeah, that is why she called me, to let me know that you are ready to delve back into the lifestyle. She also said something about you being a little frustrated with me?" He smiled crookedly at me, making me melt, but I straighten up.

"Yes, I am frustrated at you, you won't touch me." I said, lowering my eyes.

"Yes, well all that will change tonight. Get dressed, we are going out to eat and discuss how to proceed here." He walks out of the room without even waiting to see if I want to go or not. Oh well, I shake my head and head to my room and get dressed for dinner.

I dress to kill, because tonight I might just get lucky...if I'm lucky. I pick out the highest heels I have and the smallest dress, but still allows me the coverage that is needed. I pull my hair up and braid it to the side, letting little tendrils fall along my face. I brush a light touch of makeup on my face and apply some gloss to my lips.

I step out onto the landing at the top of the steps. I can see Edward waiting at the bottom, in a suit and tie. He looks so good, and my heart blooms with unknown feelings about him. I could call them love, but I don't want to rush things.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he says as he kisses my hand.

"You're not too bad yourself." I say and smile at him.

"Would you spin around so I get the whole effect of the outfit?" he asks. I spin around and pause, letting him appreciate the curves that my body has. Even though Edward hasn't given me any rules, I still exercise four times a week and keep myself in shape.

I look over my shoulder and bat my eyelashes at him, making his breath hitch. "See something you like?" I ask, acting all coy.

"Yes, Isabella...I like a lot." He said, adjusting his crotch. Yeah, I notice everything about him.

We head off to dinner at this nice little Italian restaurant, and he pulls out the chair for me to sit. He orders our food and drinks; the waiter takes off with the order.

"So, what would you think about starting our D/s relationship?" he asks.

"I have wanted that since the moment I agreed at Jasper's." I state, looking him right in the eye.

"When we get to the house, we will look over the contract I have drawn up, making any adjustments that need to be made. In the morning, we can start living that side of the relationship."

"That sounds good to me, but, are we doing just the weekend? Or we are talking about all the time?" The waiter brought us our food, shutting down the conversation for a minute. Once he leaves, Edward picked up where we left off.

"I was thinking of a full time relationship and maybe slide to weekends for a change or, if something happens, we can play it by ear. I was hoping that you would benefit from that type of relationship at first. I thought it might build up a trust with us."

"I don't have to build up, I already trust you. I have tried every way in the world to get you in my bed and yet you refused. I have even laid in the same bed as you on multiple occasions and you didn't even touch me. There were so many different times in the last month that you could have hurt, abused, or done anything to me and you didn't. You hired a bodyguard to watch over my well-being. The list of the things you have done to strengthen our D/s relationship is endless. I trust you with every fiber of my being."

The conversation slides into small talk, the usual questions and answers, such as, how was work? Did you have a good day? Did you do anything exciting? When dinner is over, we head to the house, and go inside. Edward has requested that I meet him at the dining room table to discuss the contract he has drawn up.

"Here is a copy of the contract. Please look it over and see if there is anything that you have questions about, or something you want to add or change." I nodded.

_Made this day _ ("The Commencement Date")_

**Parties:**

_Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ("The Dominant")_

_Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, ("The submissive")_

_**Clause 1: Introductory Clause**_

_The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the submissive._

_**Clause 2: Purpose of Contract**_

_The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the submissive to explore her sexuality, to explore her level of control, to be controlled, and to do so in a safe environment._

_Both parties agree and acknowledge that the terms presented in this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set in this contract. _

_Both parties agree that any additional limits and safety shall be discussed at the time they become an issue. _

_Both parties have agreed to prior testing of STDs, and other communicable diseases, all prior health issues have been discussed. If, during this term, the parties are diagnosed with issues that may deem play hazardous to their health, He/she is to notify the other prior to any continued physical contact between the parties._

_Both parties agree to comply with the agreements listed herein. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect._

_Both parties agree that once the contract is signed, they are responsible for the other's pleasure._

_Both parties must read, discuss, and sign with the fundamental purpose in mind and the fundamental terms set above._

_**Clause 3: Responsibilities of the Dominant**_

_The following items within this clause are the responsibilities of the Dominant__._

_The Dominant shall maintain own health and seek medical attention as needed in order to provide a safe environment for the submissive._

_The Dominant shall discipline the submissive as necessary to ensure that the submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience. Dominant will discourage unacceptable conduct. _

_Discipline will be referred to as, but not limited to, flogging, spanking, or whipping the submissive as he sees fit, for the purpose of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obligated to provide._

_The Dominant will maintain all the equipment used for the purpose of training and discipline. Maintenance of the equipment includes making sure that it is clean, hygienic, and safe at all times._

_Restraints, such as handcuffs, or blindfolds will be used at any time during the term, for any reason and for extended periods of time. _

_In regards to training, discipline, and scenes, the Dominant will ensure that there is no permanent mark upon the submissive's body, as well as that there are no injuries that require medical attention. _

_In the event of illness, the Dominant will care for the submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging, when necessary, and ordering medical attention when it is deemed by the Dominant._

_The Dominant shall provide the submissive with a safe and stable environment for the submissive to perform her duties in service to the Dominant._

_The Dominant accepts the responsibility of the submissive's body to do with as he sees fit. _

_The Dominant accepts the responsibility of treating the submissive properly, to train, punish, love, and use the submissive as he sees fit. _

_The Dominant will retain all assets, finances, or personal belongings he started with. If, or when, the contract voids, the Dominant will set the submissive up with housing and other necessities for a term no longer than six months or, until the submissive is able to stand on her feet and provide for herself properly._

_The Dominant shall provide the submissive with contraception to ensure the prevention of pregnancy unless otherwise agreed upon by the parties. _

_The Dominant accepts that, if at any time he fails to provide in any way, the list provisions listed herein could result in the termination of contract._

_Complete submission is required to the Dominant in all ways. _

_**Clause 4: Responsibilities of the Submissive**_

_The following items listed in this clause are the responsibilities of the submissive._

_All of the submissive's possessions belong to the submissive, including all assets, finances, and material goods, to do with as she sees fit. _

_The submissive agrees to please the Dominant to the best of her ability and that she now exists solely for the pleasure of the Dominant. The submissive will __remember her status and role in regards to the Dominant at all times. _

_The submissive accepts the Dominant as her Master, with the__ understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases. _

_The submissive shall take all measures to ensure her good health__ and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed._

_The submissive shall keep the Dominant informed at all times of__ any health issues that may arise._

_If there is a lapse in time of taking medication to ensure the prevention of pregnancies, the submissive must notify the dominant before activity will begin._

_The submissive will not touch or pleasure herself sexually__ without permission from the Dominant._

_The submissive accepts forms of discipline in the form of whippings, floggings, spankings, canings, paddlings, or any__ other discipline the Dominant sees fit, without hesitation, inquiry, or complaint. _

_The submissive agrees to confess all of the submissive's desires, mistakes, and will be completely forthcoming with information about herself, situations, body__, etc._

_The submissive will be responsible for the house and any chores__ that coincide with the house and completion of all household chores. The submissive __will cook meals, clean the kitchen__, bathrooms, and porches, laundry and dry cleaning, running __errands/shopping, and laying out clothes for the Dominant before__ work._

_**Clause 5: The Term**_

_Both parties enter into this contract on the Commencement Date, fully aware of its nature and consent to abide by its conditions without exception._

_This contract shall be effective for a period of three calendar months from the Commencement Date ("The Term"). _

_On the expiry of The Term, the parties shall discuss whether this contract shall be extended to a great amount of time. Alternatively, they may propose the extension of this contract, subject to adjustments to its terms or to the arrangement to such extension._

_Upon expiry of The Term, the parties will determine if the contract was satisfactory and whether the needs of the each party have been met. _

_On the expiry of The Term and the contract was not satisfactory, and the needs of each party were not met, this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately._

_**Clause 6: Service Provisions**_

_The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during The Term._

_Both parties accept that certain matters may arise that are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. Further clauses may be proposed by the way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented, and signed by both parties._

_**Clause 7: The Safeword(s)**_

_The Dominant and the submissive understand that the Dominant may make demands of the submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the submissive. In such a circumstance related to this, the submissive may make the use of a safeword ("The Safeword(s)"). One safeword will determine the next events, depending on the severity of the demands._

"_Yellow" will be used to bring the attention of the Dominant that the submissive is close to her limit of endurance. The Dominant will then speak to the submissive to see if she would like to continue, or stop._

"_Red" will be used to bring the attention of the Dominant that the submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect. _

**Conclusion**

_We, the undersigned, have read and understand fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below._

_The Dominant: Edward Cullen_

_Date:_

_The Submissive: Isabella Swan_

_Date:_

**Appendix 1**

**Rules**

**Obedience**

_The submissive will obey when an instruction is given it is not the time to hesitate, restraint, or negotiation. The submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed for and pleasurable by the Dominant, with the exception of those listed in Appendix 2. She will eagerly do so without hesitation, restraint, or negotiation. The submissive will be allowed discussion during the aftercare. Hesitation, restraint, or negotiation, that follows instruction, will be met with punishment. The submissive shall never close nor cross her legs in her Master's presence, unless specific permission to do so is granted. The submissive agrees to obey her Master in all respects her mind, body, heart, and time belong to the Dominant. The submissive will wear a collar at all times: the public or everyday collar will be worn in public view, the house collar will only be worn during the time the submissive is home, and will be put on by the Dominant when he arrives home. The play collar will only be worn in the playroom; the submissive will be presented with this prior to or when she first enters the playroom without fail._

_A period of reflection is required when the submissive returns home from work. This is to be done on her knees, in her room, and last for a period of at least 5 minutes. This is to remind the submissive of her position._

**Sleep**

_The submissive will ensure that she achieves a minimum of eight hours of sleep per night, unless directed by the Dominant._

**Food**

_The submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing. The submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit._

**Clothes**

_During The Term, the submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide the submissive with a clothing budget. The submissive shall not wear underwear while in the house, and will only be allowed to do so as determined by__her Master, according to circumstances. _

**Exercise**

_The Dominant shall provide the submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the submissive's progress._

**Personal Hygiene/Beauty**

_The submissive will keep herself clean at all times. The submissive shall keep her body parts such as underarms, legs, and genital area clean-shaven or waxed with regards to the thoughts of the Dominant. _

**Personal Safety**

_The submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger. The submissive will have a bodyguard that will follow her around in the event of danger; she will carry on her person a body alarm, pepper spray, and taser for her own personal safety._

**Personal Qualities**

_The submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant._

_**Failure to obey the rules listed above can, and will, lead to corrective measures; this will be determined by the Dominant. **_

**Appendix 2 Hard Limits**

_Anilirigus/rimming _

_Oral during menstruation _

_Bisexuality_

_Bastinado _

_Beating (hard) _

_Dilation (anal)_

_Face slapping, kicking, punching _

_Trampling_

_Bondage outdoors or public _

_Straitjackets _

_Competition _

_Nudity (public)_

_Humiliation (public) _

_Forced anything _

_Lead with a leash _

_Piercing _

_Rituals _

_Restraints on thumbs _

_Pain (severe) _

_Prostitution (real)_

_Boot/Heel worship _

_Use of Duct Tape_

_Sleep deprivation _

_Threesomes_

_Serving other Doms/Mistresses_

_Mummification(body-bags, sleeping bags, saran wrap, latex, plastic) _

_Inanimate Object (art, ashtray, or furniture)_

_Restraint duration/sexual deprivation (days on end) _

_Weight gain or loss (personal gratification)_

_Full head hoods/gas masks, gags (bits) _

_Voyeurism (watching Dom with others) _

**Appendix 3 Soft Limits**

_Public sex (discreet) _

_Whipping posts _

_Beating (soft or light) _

_Biting _

_Led by the hair _

_Pinching _

_Pussy torture _

_Spanking _

_Feather/fur wearing _

_Foot worship _

_Behavior restrictive rules _

_Uniforms _

_Butt plugs _

_Crawling _

_Kneeling _

_Standing in the corner _

_Lecturing _

_Orgasm control _

_Sexual deprivation short term _

_Symbolic jewelery _

_Age regression play _

_Interrogations_

_Gags _

_Flogging_

_Hairbrushes _

_Pain (Mild)_

_Fisting (Anal or Vaginal) _

_Outdoor/Outside Sex_

_Pegging _

_Triple Penetration_

_Humiliation (Private Verbal) _

_Stocks _

_Spandex _

_Wrestling_

_Speculums (Vaginal, Anal)_

_Clamps (nipples or genitals) _

_Paddling (wood or leather)_

_Play that involves sex during menstruation _

_Bondage (private, genitals, underclothes but public, manacles)_

_Restraint duration (overnight or full days) _

_Suspension (vertical, horizontal, or inverted) _

_Breast/chest torture/ nipple torture _

_Erotic dancing in public (munches, play parties) _

_Serving as a maid, butler, or valet _

_Restraints: ankles, wrists, legs, arms or thighs_

_Whipping (bullwhip, cat, or switch) _

_Bondage (Rope, cuffs, full body, intricate ropes, breast, shackles, spreader bar, chains, manacles, caging)_

**Appendix 4 No Limits/No Problems**

_Double Penetration _

_Face riding/queening_

_Food with sex _

_Paddles_

_Hand jobs _

_Massage _

_Nipple play/torture _

_Talking dirty _

_Swallowing semen, creampies _

_Hair pulling_

_Scratching _

_Erotic Dancing (private)_

_Begging _

_Butt Plugs_

_Chastity Belts _

_Hot Wax and Hot Oils_

_Struggling _

_Nudity (private) _

_Collars (private or public) _

_Chauffeuring_

_Blindfolds _

_Harnessing_

_Headphones/Earplugs _

_Padlocks_

_Slings/Swings _

_Caning_

_Clothespins _

_Ice Cubes_

_Whipping _

_Clamps_

_Being Shaved _

_Tickling _

_Video Watching _

_Latex_

_Riding Crops _

_Posing/Taking Erotic Photos (Private) _

_Voyeurism (watching others)_

_Following orders (diets, exercise, housework, clothing, hair, grooming, or shaving Dom) _

_Sex (Oral, Deep throating, breast, anal, and vaginal) _

_Toys (anal, vaginal, or oral): Dildo, vibrator, fuck machines, bead, etc. _

_Seeing/Wearing: corsets, high heels, leather, lingerie, uniforms, or costumes_

_Orgasm Control, Sexual Deprivation_

_Restraints: (leather, metal, rope, silk scarves, handcuffs) _

**Appendix 5 Curious Limits**

_Caging/cells _

_Dilation (vaginal) _

_Barosmia _

_Fantasy rape _

_Kidnapping _

_Medical scenes _

_Prostitution (pretend) _

_Punishment scenes _

_Religious scenes_

_Cupping/suction _

_24/7/365_

_Physical examinations_

_Prison scenes_

_PVC_

Damn he is thorough...I haven't seen anything in the contract that wasn't in the one that Jasper had me to sign. I don't like the fact that the contract is only for three months, but I can discuss that with him.

"Why is 'The Term' only three months? What if I want longer?" I ask.

"Three months is a start off point, we might want to re-evaluate at that time and change it from being a full time contract to a weekend contract."

"How did you come up with the different limit lists?"

"I combined both our lists and moved a few things that I could budge on and moved a few of yours that I knew that you would be able to budge on. We can always try them out before we play to be sure."

"The contract looks fine to me. I don't have a problem with signing."

"I have a couple of questions...are you still on birth control?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to journal like Jasper had you doing every night, if possible. I will read it once a week. I was thinking about doing this...if this is okay with you, you will receive your paper describing our scene on Thursday when we have dinner out. On Friday, we will have a scene, but not like you are thinking. This will be your time to see what I will be using and use it on me, if you would like. This will also be the time to state any problems or concerns. It may also be the day where we explore our no limits. Saturday will be the intense scene; we will always do new things or curious things then. Sunday will be a day of reflection or vanilla."

"I can handle that, anything else?"

"Yes, we will have protocol days around here. Have you heard of them?"

"No, what does it entail?"

"Low-protocol is casual, like we are now; you are to be respectful. For example, you are allowed to sit on the furniture. Mid-protocol is a little more restrictive, but not bad; you will have to ask to sit on the furniture. High-protocol is where you are very restricted...in this instance, you would not be allowed to sit on the furniture, at all. I will include a description so you can read it over tonight."

"How will I know which protocol we are in?"

"I will let you know in the morning, if it changes, I will let you know as soon as possible. I might have had a hard day and need us to be on low, or I might have had a hard day and need us to be on high. It just depends...but this will allow you to know, and don't worry; nothing around here will always be so...controlled, it leaves a little room to play. Twenty-four seven is sometimes hard to accomplish in this lifestyle, but we have to have some kind of structure." He pauses for a minute and looks at the time on his watch. "How about this, you take the contracts and I will get you a copy of the protocols read over them and take tonight to decide."

"That sounds good."

"This will also give me some time to think about a scene for us. It will technically be our first scene with just us."

"I know."

"Do you want someone to monitor the scene, I could get someone here..." I cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"I trust you." I softly kiss his lips for the first time since we have been together. I pull back and head toward the doorway.

"Good night...Master."

"Good night, Isabella."

_**A/N: Long chapter...we are one step closer to the scene they have. I am trying to rack my brain to come up with something good. I don't want to disappoint you. The next chapter, Isabella will decide on the contract, and the play will begin. As always, read and review.**_


	17. Kitchen Rendezvous

**_Disclaimer: _****_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter will be from Bella POV, it has been a month since Edward and she have moved in together. She is doing better mentally, and hasn't even seen James in the city yet. Things are about ready hot in here... They will slow move into that area of their lives as this chapter plays out.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

**Chapter 17**

"**Kitchen Rendezvous"**

**BPOV**

I headed to my room after kissing Edward, and I loved it, in fact, I wanted to do it again and often. I take care of all the things that I do at night, head to the bed, and read the contract again. As I look over the concepts of protocol, they look like a lot of work, which neither of us have time for now. We need something that would work a little better without sucking the fun out of it. I pull out my laptop and get to work on making a routine that would more than likely work better for Edward and me in this situation.

"**The Everyday Routine of the Submissive"**

**Mornings**

_During the weekday mornings, the submissive will start every morning with getting breakfast for her Master. She will provide him with something to start his morning; it could be something as simple as a bowl of cereal. The Master will pre-approve the breakfast menu, so the submissive can pick, in the event both the submissive and the Dominant are running late to work, what is acceptable._

_During the weekend mornings, the submissive will start the morning with getting breakfast for her Master. She will provide him with a more elaborate fare than on the weekdays. The Master will pre-approve the breakfast menu, so the submissive knows what to purchase at the store. _

_The submissive will shower and take her morning medicine as prescribed by her physician. She will get ready for work and carry out her daily public life._

_The submissive will pick out her Master's clothes if he so desires, and have them ready for him._

**Afternoons**

_The submissive will generally not be at home during the afternoons, but on her days off, she will use this time to do chores around the house: cleaning, dusting, and other things that are needed in order to maintain a house. The Dominant can leave instructions of things that need to be take care of. If, for some reason, the submissive is unable to attend to these duties during the afternoons, she will find time in her schedule to complete the tasks._

_The submissive will make lunch during the weekend. The Dominant will pre-approve the menu for lunches._

**Evenings**

_The submissive will be home everyday at six o'clock; if something should change this, she will notify the Dominant of the change and adjust this schedule accordingly. _

_The submissive will greet the dominant at the door every evening, kneeling and naked, waiting for her Master's directions._

_The submissive will have supper ready for the Dominant when he gets home. The Dominant will preapproved the menu for supper/dinner. _

_The submissive will not dine with master unless otherwise directed. The Dominant will decide if he wants the company of his submissive or not._

**Other Routines**

_The submissive will be naked during her off times of work, unless otherwise directed by her Master._

_The submissive will proudly display her everyday collar in all aspects of life away from the Dominant._

_The environment will be generally light around the house, casual, unless otherwise directed by the Dominant._

_The Dominant can initiate these times by using the submissive's given name, 'Isabella', for moments of domination or her nickname, 'Bella', for moments of ease or relaxation. This will help the submissive know her current role with the Dominant._

_The Dominant will be referred to as 'Sir' during moments of ease and 'Master' during submission._

_The Dominant will pre-approve all menus in order for the submissive to shop accordingly._

_The submissive would request that Sundays be a day of down time to get all aspects of her life in order. _

I look over my work and shoot an email to Edward. I know he is in the room down the hall, but this will explain things a little quicker.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

Re: Everyday Routine

Attached:

Edward,

I was thinking that if we try to do the protocols, as you wanted, this might run into more work than either of us have time for, and we will bore easily. This will also be hard for me to stay in the mindset on a daily basis.

I have proposed this document to help with structure, but also provide wiggle room. The house will still run smoothly, I will still be at your disposal; you will decide by a simple word.

If there is something you would like to add, just add in red and I will look over it and have a decision for you in the morning.

Isabella ;)

I send the email and get to working on grading some of my papers for my students. A few minutes later, the email pings with Edward's reply.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Everyday Routine

Attached

Isabella,

First, you should be in bed; however, I'm impressed by your list. I have made adjustments that agree with me. I returned it to you quickly for you to review for your decision.

GO TO BED ISABELLA!

Edward

I pull up the document and look it over; nothing he has added will be incapable of committing to; I agree to this.

** "The Everyday Routine of the Submissive"**

**Mornings**

_The submissive will layout the Dominant outfit for the morning before making breakfast. She will follow the Dominant's directions for attire for the day._

_The submissive will shower and take her morning medicine as prescribed by her physician. She will get ready for work and carry out her daily public life._

_During the weekends, the submissive will share her shower with the Dominant._

_During the weekday mornings, the submissive will get breakfast for her Master. She will provide him with something to start his morning; it could be something as simple as a bowl of cereal, fruit, toast or a bagel. _

_During the weekend mornings, the submissive will start the morning with getting breakfast for her Master. She will provide him with a more elaborate fare than on the weekdays. _

**Afternoons**

_The submissive will generally not be at home during the afternoons, except for days she has off._

_The submissive will make lunch during the weekend unless otherwise directed by the Dominant._

_The submissive will use Saturday afternoons for things that need to be handled around the house, unless otherwise instructed by the Dominant. She will use this time to do chores around the house: cleaning, dusting, and other things that are need in order to maintain the house. The Dominant can leave instructions of things that need to be take care of._

**Evenings**

_The submissive will be home everyday at six o'clock; if something should change, she will notify the Dominant of the change and adjust this schedule accordingly. _

_The submissive will greet the dominant at the door every evening, kneeling and naked, waiting for her Master's directions, unless the dominant has determined otherwise, and has given the submissive other instructions._

_The submissive will have supper ready for the Dominant when he gets home, unless otherwise determined by the Dominant. _

_The submissive will not dine with her Master unless otherwise directed. The Dominant will decide if he wants the company of his submissive or not._

**Other Routines**

_The submissive will be naked during her off times, unless otherwise directed by her Master._

_The submissive will proudly displace her everyday collar in all aspects of life away from the Dominant._

_The environment will be generally light around the house, casual, unless otherwise directed by the Dominant by the use of different names (see number 4 under "Other Routines")._

_The Dominant can initiate moments of domination by using the submissive's given name, 'Isabella', or any other name the Dominant sees fit. Her nickname, 'Bella', will be used for moments of ease or relaxation. This will help the submissive know her current role with the Dominant._

_The Dominant will be referred to as 'Sir' during moments of ease and 'Master' during moments of submission unless otherwise instructed by the Dominant to be called something else._

_The Dominant will pre-approve all menus in order for the Submissive to shop accordingly._

_The Submissive has requested that Sundays be a day of downtime. This will be a time of reflection, relaxation, journaling, and completion of work, unless otherwise directed by the Dominant._

As I finish reading Edward's changes to the document I sent him, I hear him knocking at my door; he walks in and forces me to bed. I slide down into my sheets and fall asleep.

I awake the next morning and head into the kitchen, Edward is already there, making us breakfast. We are in silence as we prepare everything and move it to the dining room.

"I sent you another email last night detailing the scene for today, if you are interested in signing the contracts." Edward says around a bite of food. He has a sly smile on his face.

"Well, I haven't checked my email yet, since I went to bed last night after your first email. I haven't given you a decision yet." I state, taking my own bite of food.

"You are right Bella; you haven't signed anything yet, but know that I am very eager that today is Friday."

"I had forgotten about that...well this works out well, doesn't it? We could slip right into the roles instead of having to wait for the weekend to get here." I snicker; he had planned this, I was sure of it.

"Would you like to look at the scene I have proposed for this weekend? Especially before you make your decision."

"Yeah, I would like a chance to look over the scene. Hey...I get to play switch tonight if I decide right...I can use whatever on you." He nods.

"I tell you what, Bella, are you done eating?" I nod. "Good, I will take care of the dishes while you check your email. When you come back down, you will give me an answer so we can get this day started off on the right foot."

I push back from the table and head to my room, and boot up the laptop, logging into my email account to see what I have waiting. I see the email from Edward and click on it to see the scene he has thought up. It makes me hot just thinking about the things he wants to do to me, I quickly logout of my email and head back downstairs to give him my answer. I step into the kitchen, being as quiet as possible. I strip off my clothes, fold them, and place them on the island. Once I am naked, I kneel before him and clear my throat; I place the signed contract at my Master's feet. I turn my eyes toward the floor and wait for his instructions.

"Stand, Isabella," he says and I stand with my head still down. "You signed the contract, and now you're ready to begin your service to your Master?"

"You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I am ready...if it pleases you."

"You have no idea how ready I am Isabella." I watch as Edward's feet move out of my line of vision, and hear rustling in the next room. I wait patiently for my Master. His feet come back into my view, "Isabella, will you accept your house collar today?"

"Yes Master, as you wish." Edward puts the collar in my line of vision so I can see it, and know that this is the house version. The collar is pink leather, and looks like a choker, but is wider with five rows of diamonds encrusted around it. I move my hair to the side so Master can place the collar around my neck. Master kisses my neck after placing the collar on and walks around me.

"Isabella, get in your inspection position." I stand with my legs spread as far as they will go, hands behind my back, chest pushed out, with my head still down.

"Very good, now, I wanted you to change this position for me...this is my inspection position, the one I expect you in when I tell you. This is also the standing version of a punishment position. Bend at the waist, reach down, and touch those beautiful toes, but I want your hands holding on to your ankles. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," I keep my legs spread, bend at my waist, and grab my ankles for Master to look at me.

"Beautiful, Isabella, absolutely beautiful." I can feel Master rubbing his hands all over my body, making all my nerves stand on end. I have goosebumps rising all over me, and my nipples harden at just his touch. There is something about this position, being exposed and having him run his hands over me, which makes me want him. He smacks my ass, making me jerk a little, but then runs his hands over the area he just hit.

"I am going to eat that pussy of yours now; it has been too long since the last time I had the pleasure of your taste and this time, it's just us. I want you to stay in this position unless I otherwise direct you somewhere else. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you want me to continue, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master, as you wish."

"Good, now what are you safewords?"

"Green means more, yellow is slow down, and red means stop."

"Very good," Edward kneels down behind me, and I can feel his tongue licking and kissing the inside of my thighs. I tremble with want, it has been way too long since I have been able to climax.

He finally places his tongue right where I want him. He flicks my clit with his magic tongue, making me push my hips back in to his face. He doesn't say anything to me about it, he must realize I want this as badly has he does. He pushes two fingers inside of me, finding the honey spot right inside. He goes back to sucking on my clit while massaging the spot inside of me. I moan out my praises to him, he hasn't told me to be quiet so I figure that I am alright. I look between my legs and notice that my Master is rather uncomfortable in his steel zipper prison, and wonder if maybe he would let me touch him while he is doing this to me.

"Master, the..." What do I call myself here? "Submissive would like to unleash you from your prison, may she do so?"

"Yes, my pet, take your Master out and rub him." I take my hands off my ankles, bending further; I unbutton and unzip his pants. I reach in and notice that Master is not wearing any underwear and giggle under my breath. He knew I would ask; he was just waiting for me. I pull him out of his pants and work my hands all over his huge cock. I pull my hand to my mouth and lick the palm of my hand. I return it back to his cock and stroke it while he is licking my pussy.

"Master, the submissive would like to move into a yoga pose that will benefit the both of us, if that suits you?"

"Yes, show me, but do not change how we are right now. I want you this way, and I will have you this way."

"Master, I will get into position, if it doesn't please you, then I will move back as you wish." I bend all the way, until my head is on the ground, and my arms can wrap behind my calves. Thank God for yoga training.

"Stay, Isabella...I like the way you are thinking here." Edward stands and pulls off his pants, then kneels behind me, getting as close as he can. He gets back to working on my pussy, creating the most amazing feelings there. The sucking of my clit is driving me nuts, he licks up my slit and then stops at my clit to suck it in and pull on the ring located through it. I moan out again, needing more.

"Please," I moan out.

"Please what, Isabella?"

"Please... more." He pulls me back, burying his whole face into me with his tongue on my clit, and his nose grazing the lips of my pussy. Everytime he moves his head, the feeling he creates shoots straight to my belly where the coil is tightening.

I reach out with my hands and find his cock again. I am able to place the head in my mouth, but I am unable to get the whole thing. I hear him moan above me, and continue to work on his cock. I suck, nip, and run my tongue through the slit at the top.

Edward adds his fingers to my pussy again, working them in and out while I suck him. The repetitive motion of his fingers inside me, the working of his tongue on clit, and the fact that I am still sucking his cock while all this goes on, has me ready to cum.

"Please…"

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"To cum Master, if I don't...I will have...to yellow." I pant out as he is still working me, again not knowing what to call myself, so I just stick with "I". He stops and backs off me; he pulls his cock out of my mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Isabella. You will not cum until I tell you to. You can scream as loud as you like. What color are you my pet?"

"Green, very green, Master." I pant out.

"Good," Edward replies he stands and get behind me. He takes his cock and wipes it through the juices that he has created. I moan, it feels so good for him to rub his cock in the place I want him. He slides back up my slit just rubbing his cock all over my lips, and I moan again.

"Patience, my pet, I will give you what you want, but first I want your juices all over my cock." God, even his voice has me about ready to cum all over myself.

He continues to rub himself all over me, and he lets just the head slide into my pussy, making me cry out for more of it.

"I want it, give it to me." I feel his hand smack the back of my ass.

"You will be patient, you little slut. I want this to be good, and if I push all the way in right now, it will not last long." There is an edge to his voice; he must be aggravated at me. "You have teased and tempted me the entire time you have been here. I had to abuse myself multiple times a day because of you, and now you are getting a little of the payback. I could tell you not to cum, and find my own climax. However, I know how bad you want it too."

"Yes, Master I want it...I want it bad" I said.

"Yes, you do, don't you...look how wet you are. You're practically dripping on the floor from the things I have done to you."

Once his statement was finished, he slammed his cock in my pussy and set a relentless pace. I was struggling to continue to stay in position from the thrusting he was doing behind me. The feeling was out of this world...it was so euphoric, I felt like I was flying. I didn't even recognize my voice as I screamed out in pleasure.

"Come Isabella...come NOW!" He roared behind me. I came and fell limp, Edward catches me before I fall to the ground, holding me to his body, he thrusts three more times and cums himself.

We both lay on the floor in the kitchen, trying to bring ourselves down from the euphoric experience.

_**A/N: Okay...we have lift off. I hope everyone enjoyed the session here. I was in a tizzy while writing it. LOL, I know that this might not be a possible position...but this is fiction, not reality. If this story were my reality, I would not be writing. LOL; the next chapter we will see a continuation of this one. Remember that Edward said that Bella could use all the tools on him first. I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned to find out, and, as always, review.**_


	18. Call Me

**_Disclaimer:_********_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are a wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter will be from Edward's point of view. This is the same day as the little kitchen romp. See what he has in store for her being that it is a Friday night. According to his rules Friday day is switch or use those tools on me night. Let us see how things turn out.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"_**Call Me"**_

_**EPOV**_

Thank God we both go in late to work on Fridays, because otherwise, we would have been late. Wow...this morning was intense and I am ecstatic about it. I have never been in a better mood about things. Bella is feeling better, it's as though the weight has been lifted off her shoulders. We haven't seen hide nor hair of the sadistic son of bitch, which I am very thankful for. Seth has been reporting to me about Bella's activities during the day. She is always cautious about her environment, and takes all the precautions she can to be able to live from day to day and carry out her chores or activities she wants to enjoy.

I have learned over the past month that Bella is incredibly smart, beautiful, witty, and obviously flexible. Which is something Jasper failed to mention, or maybe he didn't know. I scoff at the thought of him not knowing. I think about different ways I would like to bend her over or all the things we could accomplish from the Karma Sutra, oh, the possibilities are endless with a flexible submissive. I have to stop this train of thought once I enter the office.

I blaze through my day and am about to heading home when the though occurs to me that tonight will be Bella's night to practice on me before the scene. I think for a minute about surprising Bella with what I have in mind. I slide over to the closet in my office and pull out the best suit that I can find. I step into my personal restroom that has its own shower, just in case of emergencies, and get ready for what I have planned for her. I know she will be waiting at the door, kneeling for me, but she will have something handy to throw over herself when I knock instead of just heading straight in.

Once I have myself together, I head for the door, and straight to the house where I knock on the door; I am hoping that Bella read the email from the night before, and should be able to play along quickly. I knock on the door and listen to the rustling behind the door. I can hear her punching in the security codes to open the door. When she pulls it open her breath catches, and she smiles. I'm hoping that means she know what I am about to do.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I ask, man she looks incredible standing at the front door in a short silk robe.

"Yes, are you the escort I ordered?" She asked.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, you can call me Edward for my duration here."

"Well, would you like to come in, Edward?" She motions me in through the door and I wait for her to walk in front of me to lead me wherever she wants me to be. "I wanted you for the hour; how much will it cost me? The secretary wasn't clear on that."

"That depends...she usually don't give my prices out over the phone. I like to do that personally when I get to the house. If the woman is beautiful, I might do it for a discount; this is why she never quotes prices. What are you looking for this evening?"

"Edward, do you know anything about the Karma Sutra?"

"Yes, I know all about the Karma Sutra."

"I have this position in mind; it takes a little work from the man's perspective, but very rewarding." She drops the robe and hops onto the island in the kitchen. I walk close to her, wondering where she is going with this; I don't know many of the positions in Karma Sutra, I just go with what feels good to me or what I could do now. "I want you to strip for me, eat my pussy until I cum, and then I want to fuck you in every position imaginable before I cum all over you. How much would _that_ cost me?" she asks.

"Well, let me think here...stripping, I won't charge for, because my stripping skills are a little lacking. Eating your pussy, let's see...can I look at it first and maybe test its quality?"

"Yes, you may." I spread her legs wide, exposing all of her to me. I slip my fingers through the wet folds and head straight for her clit. I rub the little nub and pull on the ring, listening to her moan when I do. I slip my fingers into her pussy, moving them around in a circle, making her feel full. Once they are good and soaking, I take them out and place them in my mouth. I moan as the taste of her takes over my senses.

"I will charge you hundred dollars for the pussy eating, that was fucking delicious, and that is the lowest I will go. Fucking you three ways to Sunday, well, that will cost you a little bit more. How about two hundred/three hundred total?" I state.

"That seems reasonable", she reaches for her purse that is sitting on the island and pulls out the cash. She hands it to me; I count it and place the money in the back pocket of my pants. "I want to see what I'm working with...strip!" I start with pulling off my jacket, losing my tie, and unbuttoning the first three buttons of my shirt.

"You're right, your stripping skills suck..." she picks up the remote and turns the iHome onto a song of her choosing for me to dance to. I swing my hips to the beat, which is slow and sensual; I get back to work on the buttons and have my shirt completely open. I rub my hands down my stomach and back up my chest and pull the nipple ring I have in my right nipple.

I look right into her eyes and see her eyes have changed color, they are black, and the color that tells me she wants me. I pull the shirt off my body, and toss it to the floor. I swivel my hips and come close to her body letting parts of me touch her. I undo the top button of my slacks and pull the zipper down letting them fall to the floor. Toeing out of my shoes, I step out of the pants, and pull off my socks. I stand there naked before her; I didn't wear underwear with this distinct purpose in mind, so that way I'm ready to go quickly.

"Alright...well, not bad, spin around and let me get a good look at the goods." I spin around for her, letting her see all of my body. "Very nice, do you work out, Mr. Escort?"

"Yes, four times a week."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes and no."

"Which is it, either you do or you don't?"

"I guess you could call me his girlfriend, this is his house. He hasn't touched me in over a month, and this morning he just took what he wanted from me."

"Do you like what he does to your body?" I say while rubbing her legs.

"Yes, very much, sometimes you just need a little more though." I rub up her thighs, working my way to the apex of them.

"What does your girlfriend think of your career choice?"

"She understands that sometimes you just need a little more, and the money is good. I usually charge more for my services, but there's something about you, I don't feel right charging you more." My hand has found its way to her pussy and I slip my fingers into her folds and place my thumb on her clit, rubbing tight little circles there.

I slowly lower my head toward her pussy, but stop along my way, kissing the inside of her thighs, working my way inward. Once I get to her pussy, I lick all the way up the slit. I look up and watch Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head. I lick it again and hear her moan out. I lick up again, but this time I stop at the clit and flick the nub with my tongue. She hisses out, and I suck her clit into my mouth and flick the ring back and forth in my mouth, causing her to moan and wiggle on the island.

I continue to suck on her clit, pulling it every so often to listen to her moan and groan above me. She reaches down with her hands and laces her fingers in my hair. Shoving my face further into her pussy, I accidently grazed my teeth across the ring and her clit in the process, causing her hips to buck wildly against my face. I do it again, and watch as Bella comes all over my face. Who knew that doing this to her would have her coming so quickly? I clean all the juices off her pussy and pull back, watching as her breathing regulates.

"God, you fucking rock at that," she giggles as she says that. "What is my little slut going to do now?"

"I'm going to fuck you like you wanted." I state.

"That right, my nasty little boy. I wanted you to fuck me, didn't I...I almost forgot with the orgasm you just gave me," she winked. She lifts both of her legs straight up in the air and grabs the back of her thighs. I can see the glistening of juices accumulating on her pussy again. I reach down and stroke my cock, giving it a warm up, because this could take a while. She motions me forward with her little finger, when I reach her body again, she has pulled her legs down.

"Spread your legs about three feet apart, slightly bent, this will put you in the right position." I do as she has instructed, right now I am not in dominant mode; she is free to do as she wishes with me.

She places her hands on my shoulder, and my arms around her lower back; slowly, she pulls her right leg up, and props her foot on my left shoulder. Then, she pulls her left leg up and props her foot on my right shoulder. She nods her head for me to continue; I remove my hand and guide my cock into her tight pussy. She feels so good this way; I set a slow rhythm for us.

"Oh god, this feels so good," she pants as I set the rhythm of sliding in and out of her a little faster. She looks right into my eyes, and there is something there that I don't recognize. I can see the lust, want, and desire, but there is also something else sparkling in those big browns that make me want to kiss her. I lean down and kiss her closed lips, I lick along her lips and she opens her mouth to me. I slide my tongue inside, pulling her body tighter, closer to mine. Our tongues fight for dominance over one another, and she finally gives in, but not before having to pull away to catch her breath. The sensations of the kiss, the feel of her hard nipples rubbing on my chest, and the tortures pace I have set are getting the best of me.

"Bella, god, you feel so good..." I moan out and begin to thrust a little harder. I don't want to come yet, we need to do something else before I do. I reach up and pull her left leg off my shoulder, while I slow my pace back down, to just barely moving. I wrap her left leg around my waist. She is still watching me, watching me move in and out of her, and waiting for something. When I look down and see myself sliding in and out of her slick, juicy pussy, a fire builds in my belly, and I thrust harder into her. Listening to her pant and moan around me is driving me mad, I need something more. I reach for her right leg pulling it off my shoulder and placing it around my waist. Bella tightens her grip around my neck as if she is hanging on for dear life.

I pull Bella from the island and stand in the middle of the kitchen, thrusting into her as I stand there. She's moaning and panting, I have to find somewhere to go to get into another position; this one is torturing me. I want to be able to slam myself into her body, but can't seem to get the leverage I need. I slowly stop thrusting and walk into the living and look around; Bella is still sliding up and down on my cock. I throw my head back, because she feels so fucking good.

I want to see her facial expressions when I slam into her, and decide that I need a mirror. I head towards the gym where I have mirrors along the wall. Once we break through the doorway of the gym, I slam her against the wall. I thrust in and out of her, because, while walking, the little vixen was still working my cock.

"Oh, God yes...fuck me you little slut... make me cum," she moans and I do just that, I slam into her over and over again. I pull her legs down, setting them on the floor, and pull out of her body, she whimpers.

"I want to watch you through the mirror; I want to see that blush of yours." She nods; I grab her hand and lead her over to the wall. I kneel down in front of the mirrors and motion her to me she turns around to face the mirrors.

"Keep your legs closed, this will make you tighter, don't spread them. Kneel down in front of me." She kneels down; I lift her ass a little and back her onto me. I spread my legs out to allow hers to go in between my legs. Once she is in position, I take my cock and rub it through the juices that are dripping from her pussy. I slowly enter her, and, god, she is so tight like this, tighter than before. I pull her body close to mine, and gather her hair and pull it to one side of her neck. I want the expose one side for me to bite, suck, or kiss. I reach down to her hips and rock them back into me, moaning when I do.

"Look in the mirror, Isabella." Her eyes meet mine in the mirror. I move one of my hands from her hip to her breast, rubbing on her hardened nipple. I lean my head down and kiss her neck. I thrust in and out of her, occasionally turning my eyes to look at the mirror, watching her watch us. I pull the bar that goes through her nipple of her right breast, watching as her head falls back on my shoulder. She kisses the side of my neck, biting and then kissing the area that she has just bitten. I moan, god, this feel so good...I need more and I bet she does too.

I pull her up and off my cock, catching a little bit of a break. I spot the bench seat to the side, but still in front of the mirror. I stand and lean down to pick her up, carrying her over to the bench. I sit down, and flip Bella around. I kick apart her legs and then guide her down to my awaiting cock. She gasps as I slide into her wet pussy.

"Play with yourself, Isabella," she reaches her hand down to rub tight circles around her clit, while I rock into her from behind. I pant and watch the mirror, god, she's gorgeous.

She pulls away from me, and then pushes me back onto the bench. She straddles me, sliding back down on my cock. I place my feet on the floor and use it to thrust into her. She rocking so hard and fast.

"Oh god, Edward, just fuck me hard, don't hold back. I want to cum so bad." She says, so I do as she says. I place one hand on her right nipple, rolling it and pull at the bar. I place the other hand on her clit, circling and pulling the ring there as well.

"Oh god, Edward...yes...right fucking there...oh...oh...oh... yes...yes..." I feel her climax and the contracting that her pussy does when she comes, milking my climax from me with a roar.

I lay there with Bella spread out above me, calming down. I rub her back as we rest. Bella lifts up just enough to kiss me, and it's deep and passionate.

"I'm headed to take a shower, Master, care to join?" I nod and she lifts up, pulling her body from mine. She whimpers at the loss, she reaches for my hands and leads me to the shower in her room. She turns the water on, adjusting the temperature before getting in, I follow behind her. I watch her body under the spray of the water, and get hard again. I curse myself, we just had the sex Olympics practically all over the house; you would think I should be satisfied. I had her in about every position known to man, but something about her being in the shower, wet and naked is turning me on again.

I spin her around kiss her, and god, she is the best kisser. We fight over who is going to control the kiss, and the electricity I feel when I kiss her and touch her makes me want her bad again. I push her up against the wall, raise her legs around my waist, and slam into her tight little body. I thrust in relentlessly as if I have never fucked a day in my life. I am like a starving man at a buffet bar. She screaming and crying out above me, but I have tuned all that out, all I care about at this moment is trying to find a way to fuse our bodies together as one. It seems like I can feel my orgasm build from my toes and radiating out of my body. I feel her clamp around my cock milking it again, while she screams out my praises around me. I thrust two more times and once again spill my seed inside of her.

I hold her to the wall panting, trying to relax and bring my body back down. I want her for the rest of my life...I think to myself.

_**A/N: Okay, everyone, they have humped all over the house to a degree. Can you guess what Bella's scene with Domward will be? As always, review love to know what you think.**_


	19. Down On The Corner

**_Disclaimer:_****_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter will be from Bella's point of view. This is the day of her scene with Edward. Does anyone know what Edward's first scene for them was, if you don't know re-read chapter 18. This scene was on Bella's curious list. Not really bondage, but dress play.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is**__** not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"_**Down on the Corner"**_

_**BPOV**_

After our shower, Edward helps me to my bed, and then he heads to his own bed after kissing me good night. I should have asked him to stay with me, but I didn't know whether or not this would be okay with him. We hadn't discussed that aspect of things, and I am pretty sure he was referring to me when he was in character, but I didn't want to push things. We were doing great so far, I was surprised when there was knock on the door yesterday. Thank god, I was prepared, and placed a robe on the coat hanger at the door. I was already kneeling waiting for his appearance. When the knock came, I about jumped out of my skin. I slipped the robe on, not wanting some stranger to see my body. I looked out the peephole and wondered what he was doing until he said what he did, and then it was like I knew what was going on. This was his way of letting my scene pan out, but in reverse, for me to be comfortable. Tonight would be a little different though, he will be my Master. I will not have the liberties that I did last night.

I stretch and climb out of bed. I showered last night so I decide to forgo a shower until I see when Edward will take his, one of the house rules is that I take weekend showers with him. I head to the kitchen to get started on breakfast; I decide to make my famous French toast if I have all the ingredients. I discover that I do and get started on Master's breakfast. I haven't heard any noises from the second floor and begin to wonder if he is up yet.

I think about the many possibilities of tonight while cooking, and wonder when Edward would be giving me my collar. I wonder what it would look like and if I would like wearing it out in public. He is a professional, though, and would take my job into consideration, and the fact that some people in society look down on our lifestyle.

Just then, I hear someone coming in the front door. I stand as still as a church mouse, because I don't know who it is and I am completely naked, per house rules. I'm caught off guard when Edward strolls in, carrying garment bags. I want to ask, but don't know if it's okay. I am still struggling to get the rules right in my head.

"Bella," Edward says to me, letting me know that it's alright to respond normally.

"What do you have in those bags?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, it's part of the scene tonight. I didn't have what was needed, so I grabbed a few things from the thrift store down the road."

"Why the thrift store? I would have pegged you for a mall brat." I giggle. "You know, all Gap, Aeropostle, American Eagle, ooh, maybe you are a Niemen Marcus type?"

"You better hush Ms. Swan...it seems that none of those places would work for the idea I have for tonight's little scene. I need things that won't matter if I tear them to shreds; or the fact that I need you just a little dirty for the whole thing to work." He smiled his crooked little smile at me. When he does this, it makes my heart melt, and beat with joy.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, getting back to cooking our breakfast.

"I could eat; however, there is something else that looks rather appealing this morning."

"Where is it? I don't see it. Will it be good? Do I want to eat it too?" I play dumb as if I don't know what he is referring to.

"Isabella you can eat whatever you want..." he trails off, but he is standing right behind me at the stove. "Are you almost finished?" He asks. I nod. "Good…" I grip the side of the counter and feel Edward moving all around me.

"I have something for you, Isabella; would you like to see it?" He whispers in my ear and I nod.

"Well, let me get it." He walks over to the bags, and reaches into another bag to pull something out. I have my head down, because when he calls me Isabella, I'm not allowed to look him in the eyes.

"I thought about the collar situation and since we are using words that initiate a dominant situation, I felt that a house collar, public collar, and a play collar where a little too much. I am going to present you with one collar you can wear everywhere except the play color. I will still use the play collar in the playroom, when we get there, but when you are not in there, you will always wear this one." He holds up a box with a distinctive blue color. I recognize it immediately as a Tiffany's box, and I am curious to see what he has in mind.

"This is going to be your collar; will you wear this all the time to show your devotion to me? The only time this collar will be removed is for me to replace with the play collar. I had it specifically designed for you. I will keep the house collar out of the picture unless we change our minds and just do the weekends, or something of that nature. But, for now, you will only have two. We will have a routine in the playroom where I give you your play collar, and will take this one off for safekeeping while we are playing. Tonight, you will only be required to wear this one. Your play collar was designed with you in mind, too, so it's brand new." I couldn't wait to see the collar.

"Isabella, will you wear this collar to show your devotion to me always? You may answer any question that is asked of you."

"Yes, Master...thank you, Master." I tell him, my heart beating wildly inside of my chest.

"Kneel before me, Isabella." I walk over to him and kneel in front of him.

"Everytime I present you with your collar, I want you kneeling below me. Once the collar is around your neck, you will then thank me for giving you the chance to serve as my submissive. You will kiss my feet and work your way up my legs until you reach my cock, where you will service me." I nod; this was very similar to when Jasper collared me.

"Did Jasper train you in the different poses?"

"Yes, Master, that was one of the first things he taught me."

"So, this means that if I tell you to get into the strappado pose; you would know what I am talking about?"

"Yes, Master."

"Show me," he stated. I stay kneeling, spread my legs, and then put my arms together behind my back; making my elbows touch and my hands are clasped together at the bottom. Normally, my arms would be tied to a rope behind me while I was standing, but I made an adjustment for Edward's instructions. Edward walks around me, inspecting me thoroughly.

"Good girl, how about Egyptian?"

"May I ask a question, Master?"

"Yes, you may."

"There are several forms to this pose; which one do you wish me to choose Master."

"Show me both." He states.

"My hands go here..." I cross my arms and place my hands on my breasts. "Or, here" I place my hand cross like before, but instead place it to cover my nipples; I place them just above my nipples, allowing them to be exposed. "Master…"

"Very good, Isabella, it seems that Jasper managed to teach you something. The last pose, Isabella, means submissive slut. Are you a slut?"

"Yes, Master, whatever you want for your submissive, that's what she'll be."

"Beautiful, Isabella, now, time for your collar. Would you like to see it, my pet?"

"Yes, Master." He opens the box and places it in my view; it's gorgeous: a platinum choker, with a sapphire heart that is wrapped in diamonds. The heart is not that big, so I could wear it with just about anything. I notice an engraving on the side of the choker reads 'Property of Edward Cullen' which is just barely visible.

"Do you like it, my pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good," he gets the choker out of the box and unclasps it.

"Isabella, do you accept your collar?"

"Yes, Master; thank you, Master." He reaches down and moves my hair to the side, fastening the collar to my neck. Once he is back in front of me, I lean down, kiss his feet, and kiss all the way up his covered legs until I reach the button of his pants. I unfasten them, and unzip him. I slide my hands in, grab his cock and set it free.

I rub my hand up and down his shaft, noticing all the veins and textures of his cock; it's so beautiful. My mouth waters, I want to take it in my mouth, but I want to tease him and give his cock the worship it deserves. I run my fingertip up the underside of his hard member, tracing the blue vein from his balls to the head. I lean my head down sticking my tongue out to the trace the line all the way up to the tip. I repeat the motion a couple of times, making him groan. The next time I run the line with my tongue, I suck a little bit of the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue as I go.

I trace the vein again, adding pressure and, when I reach the top again, I suck the entire head in, swirling and sucking just that into my mouth. I go down one more time around the vein and back, and when I get to the head, I swallow his entire cock, causing it to hit the back of my throat. I moan when it hits my throat, causing him to moan above me, which, in turn, makes me wet. I set a steady rhythm of stroking up and down with my mouth; I look at him through my eyelashes, making eye contact with him. I tilt my head to the side, letting him see his cock pushing on the side of my cheeks. He starts grunting and panting, I hollow out my mouth and suck has hard as I can. "Fuck," he mutters when I pick up the pace, my hollowed cheeks engulfing his cock and hitting the back of my throat over and over again. I slide my hands around and grab his ass, pulling him further into my mouth and letting him slip down into my throat a little further, humming around him as he does.

Edward picks up the pace of his thrusting and is literally fucking my mouth, when I feel his cock tighten and grow just a few inches longer, if that were even possible. Knowing the end is coming, literally, I scrap my teeth along him as he shoves in and out of my mouth. He pushes one more time, hitting the back of my throat and stilling as he shoots ribbons of cum down my throat. He roars out above me and wobbles a little on his feet. I pull him out of my mouth, licking and cleaning anything that I missed and place him back in his pants.

I rest back on my heels, licking my lips, causing him to groan above me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he repeats over and over like a mantra. "You, my dear little girl, are the best submissive I have ever had. You are free to return to your duties. I am going to retire to my study or the library." He shrugs, which means to look in both if I need him.

"Are you still hungry?" I ask him; the French toast is stone cold by now and will have to be warmed up if he is interested.

"Yes, I think I might have worked up an appetite." He grins at me with that damn crooked smile, and I sigh in continent. I rush to the kitchen to reheat his French toast, plating it up for him. He stops me before I can make it to the dining room, telling me that he wants his plate at the island in the kitchen.

Once we are fed and the kitchen is spotless, I tend to all the other chores that have been placed on the back burner due to my job, and the little time I have at home. I dust all of the furniture and shelves, vacuum, sweep, and mop. The last thing I have to do is the laundry. Edward is particular about laundry; he refuses to do it, stating that his socks always come out either grey or pink. He doesn't sort, which is the key to keeping things white, and bleach, which also helps keep them white. However, he is the master at getting the soap scum off the showers and tubs. He can make a bathroom shine, thank god, because I hate cleaning the bathrooms.

I have all the clothes gathered to wash and I am in the process of sorting them while the water is running into the machine when Edward walks in. I don't notice him standing in the door jam.

"Are you done yet?" he asks, startling the crap out of me. I grab my chest and look at him.

"Yes, you scared the shit out of me." I tried to calm my racing heart. He steps forward, and helps me to finish sorting the clothes. This is out of character for him; I wonder what is up. I pick up a pile of the sorted clothes and place them in the washer, shutting the lid. The water isn't completely filled yet, but I know it will. I turn on my heels and head toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks, making me stop in my tracks.

"I can come back later and finish, it will take a couple a minutes to run that load. Why?"

"Come here," he extends his hand and uses his fingers to motion me to him. I walk over, swaying my hips, over-exaggerating them a little. When I am within arm's length of him, he reaches out, grabs me, pulling me into his arms, and kisses me.

I can feel the kiss all the way to my toes, and what a kiss it is. It's all consuming...I feel like he is reaching into my soul and pulling out the pieces he want to possess. We pull back from the kiss, both of us panting and needing air. He rubs my back slowly, making goose bumps rise on my skin. His hands feel so good on my back, and the attention he is giving me makes me yearn for something more; something I have never had before, something that seems foreign to me.

The washing machine we have been leaning against starts the spin cycle and bumps me every few minutes. I see the wicked gleam in Edward's eyes as he hoists me up on top of the washer. He pulls down his pants, and shoves his cock in me. I cry out, "Oh my god."

I have never been taken on the washing machine before; this is a first for me. The movement of the washing machine and Edward's constant thrusting are setting fire to my loins...causing it to spread the fire all the way down in my toes and burst out of my pussy. I reach down, needing more and pull at the ring that pierces my clit; moaning and groaning as the machine rocks and he drives into me.

Edward leans down and captures my nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around the hardened bud, pulling its bar, and thrusting hard into me. I scream out as my orgasm tears through my body, grunting with completion he finishes right behind me. He collapses onto of me and the washer has gone back to filling up with water for the rinse cycle. He leans in capturing my mouth with a passionate kiss and then pulls away from my body, putting himself back together.

"I hope you didn't mind that; I have never had sex on the washing machine before. I had always heard people talk about waiting until the machine was spinning." He looks down at the floor as if he is embarrassed about something.

"Why are you looking at the floor? It was fine; it was my first time on top of one too."

"I couldn't get you out of my mind, after that blowjob this morning I wanted you again, but not as Master, as me, Edward."

"You're fine, Edward, I don't walk around this house naked for shits and giggles." I smiled at him.

Edward and I left the laundry room and headed our separate ways. I was in my room, journaling, and couldn't figure out what I wanted to write about. Finally, I decided to writing about the things that Rosalie and I had discussed; about what I needed and wanted in life.

_I need to be naked and free from makeup and clothes that hide the marks of my troubled past. I need somewhere where I am safe in doing those things and I don't have to worry about people judging me about these marks. I spend a lot of my time covering my past to the point that I fear that, if people knew; they would tell him where I was and the torture would start again. I need to be loved, care for, worshipped, cared about, and controlled. I need to be told what to do and how to do it, not because I can't make the decision myself, but because it's ingrained into the person that I am. I need to be loved and feel love, which is something that has been missing from my life. I need to be cared for and about; this is done when people worry about my safety or mental wellbeing. I need someone who keeps those aspects of my life in check. I like to be worshipped and wanting, this helps my self-esteem, which has been brutally crushed from the years of being degraded. I need to be controlled; when I am, I feel less out of control. I know my purpose and place when I am. I also want to be in love, which is something I have never experienced. I want to love to the point that nothing else matters in the world, but that one person. _

_I want the happily ever after with the knight in shining armour who rescues me from the dragon. I want marriage, kids, and the white picket fence; I want everything or nothing at all._

I close my journal, satisfied with the work that was put into it and head back to the laundry room to finish the clothes. I walk by Edward's study and see him leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and head back. It is almost time for me to leave and I need to have everything done before I go. I lightly knock at the doorway to get his attention.

"I was wondering, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Do you want me to shower with you before I head out?"

"No, not this time," he smiles at me.

"I will let you know when supper is ready." I leave and head straight toward the kitchen to get supper prepared. Once I finish, I call Edward and let him know that dinner is ready, placing a plate in the dining room for him. I eat at the island in the kitchen and wash the dishes. I head back to the dining room and find the empty plate sitting on the table. Once everything is cleaned up again, I have thirty minutes before Seth will be picking me up.

I head straight to the shower and clean the day away from my body. I head out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where the garment bags are laying. I open them up to find what he wants me to wear.

I pull out some of the ugliest looking clothes: a hot pink halter top with holes all around it, the smallest skirt known to man...and to make matters worse, it is tie dye. The boots go all the way up to my thighs and are red, and then there are fishnet stockings that have holes, and a blonde wig. Well; if this is what he wants, I will wear it, I think to myself and pull the clothes on. I rub make up on all the areas that are exposed, not wanting anyone to see me and catch a glimpse of it. I put my hair under the wig; it's a short bob. I even located a small box that contains contacts for my eyes. I put them in, knowing how to do this from when I had to hide from others in the past. My eyes are now a greenish-hazel color.

I put my makeup on thick; adding fake eyelashes and red lipstick to seal the deal. I call Seth, letting him know that when he gets here to give me a call. As I'm putting on the finishing touches, my phone vibrates, alerting me that Seth is here and the coast is clear. I don't want Edward to see me until he gets to the corner. I head out of the room, and straight to the door. Once in the garage, I have Seth look over my back to make sure that the area where the tattoo is showing is covered. I hand him some makeup I use to make sure, and then hand him the washrag to clean his hands. Seth is like a big brother to me, and he would do anything for me.

I hope into the Black Mercedes and head down to the alley that Edward had selected to stage this scene. Seth would only be a few feet away from me at any amount of time. Seth told me once that there were others that watched out for my wellbeing, I asked him several times to point them out, but he wouldn't. So, between Edward, Seth, and the others, I would be safe from James.

We got to the corner and Seth let me out, I was to stand here for no more than five minutes, if Edward hadn't come during that time, I was to head back to the car that was parked within viewing distance of me. I stood there, pacing back and forth wondering when Edward was going to arrive. I was getting nervous, several cars had slowed down and the drivers inside would ask me how much for the night. I told them I was Federal Agent and would lock them up. They sped off quick, but the next car that stopped made me wonder who was driving. It was the sleekest machine I had ever seen; it was a black Aston Martin One-77.

The window rolled down and I saw Edward's green eyes. I walked over to the rolled down window.

"Hey sugar, you looking for a date?" I said while leaning on the window.

"No, I'm looking for directions to the Space Needle."

"For twenty dollars, I'll point you in that direction."

"That's ridiculous!"

"For thirty, I will ride with you."

"You can't charge me for directions."

"I can if I want to, baby, I ain't lost." I stood up from the window and leaned my back on the car.

"Alright, fine, hop in," I open the door and hop into the car. "Do you have change for a fifty?"

"For fifty, I'll show you all the local museums."

"I already know where they're located." We pull onto the road and towards the unknown destination.

"Must be tough being a hooker these days, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that? I'm always safe; I go to the free clinic once a month, and I am probably better in the sack than anyone else and safer too."

"I didn't mean to offend you. What's your name?"

"Anything you want it to be," There was a pause and he looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, my name's Isabella; what's your name?"

"Edward."

"That's my favorite name in the whole world," he snickers at my statement. "So, where are you staying? You don't seem to be from this area."

"I just moved here, I'm not staying at a hotel. I am heading to my house." Well, at least we are heading home. This should be interesting. "Isabella, how much do you charge for the night?"

"I don't charge by the night, just by the hour, three hundred for the hour."

"How much do you make in a night? Your boots are being held up by safety pins, you can't be making that much."

"I have expenses, what can I say?" I shrug.

"Isabella, do you like sex? Or, is this just a job to you?"

"It's just a job; I'm not out looking for romance. I do what has to be done to put food on my table and pay the rent."

"Would you be interested in spending an hour or so with me? I would make it worth your time."

"Put the money up front and we have a deal."

"Would you been offended if I called you dirty little names or would that cost more?" I tip the bottom of my chin, thinking of what to say next.

"I would not be offended, but to degrade me, you will have to fork over another hundred for the hour."

"Fine," we pull into the driveway and he parks the car in the garage. I had never seen this car in the garage before or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. He leads me into the house, and once inside, he offers me something to drink. I refuse, and look around as if I had never been there before.

"Nice place you have here. Do you live alone?"

"Yes, I am not attached. Women tend to see my money and not really me. They also tend to leech off of me."

"How sad, good thing I'm a sure thing. No attachments, no problems."

"Here is eight hundred dollars for two hours with me. If we run over even ten minutes into another hour, I will still give you full price. I think you might be worth the every penny."

"I'll be anything you want me to be." I put the money he hands me into my purse and wait for his instructions.

"Good" he walks over to me, kissing me and I kiss him back.

"I am going to be rough on you, but if you want more money, I will give it to you."

"You're fine and I will let you know. I told you I will be whatever you need." He's worried about my wellbeing, what a sweetheart.

"You are going to be my dirty little slut tonight, I want to hear every scream, moan, groan, and any other sounds that you make. I will also pay for anything that I damage and  
I have clothes you can wear home."

"Okay."

He reaches down and rips the halter top I am wearing off my body, causing a chill to hit my nipples, making then harden with the draft. Goosebumps arise on my body, and it's a combination of excitement and the cool air. He reaches out and rubs my nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. He then leans down and captures a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around my hardened bud, pulling the ring.

I moan out, needing more than he is giving me.

"Isabella, I am going to bind you hands for this." I nod. When he calls me, Isabella, it's his way of showing that he is in control, but, according to his paper for tonight, unless otherwise stated, it would not be a BDSM scene in that respect. My clue word for it to change to BDSM would be 'shackles.'

He goes back to working on my chest, while I was still standing there. He slides his hands up my legs, I watch as they disappear reaches up and under my micro mini, and rips the skirt to shreds, leaving me standing there in a thong, fishnet stockings, and those red boots. He stands back and looks at me, licking his lips. He pulls the shirt off his back, tossing it to the floor beside us. I watch as he reaches down and pulls off his pants, exposing his already hard cock. Walking over to me, he picks me up and carries me to the couch in the living room. He sits down, placing me on the floor in front of him, wrapping his arms around my body and licking around my navel. He threads his hands into the thong at the back and rips it off my body too.

He slowly licks from my stomach to my breasts, and runs his hands down to my pussy. He circles my clit, making me moan out his praises. His fingers slip further down my folds and into my pussy, curling inside of me. They begin stretching me and sliding in and out of me.

"That feels so good," I moan out, he pulls his hands out from between my legs, running them down the length of the red boots. He clasps the zipper of the left boot and pulls it down, helping me out of it. He moves over to the other boot, and repeats the process. Once the boots are placed to the side of the couch, he runs his hand up my right leg, massaging my calf as he goes. When he reaches the hemlines of the stockings, he slowly pulls them down, kissing his way down my legs. Once he reached the foot on my right leg, he puts it on the couch, massaging the instep of my foot and kissing my toes.

He reaches over to the left leg, repeating the action. The stockings were placed beside him on the couch. He then pulls my left arm in front of me, and then reaches for the right, bringing them together in the middle, where he reaches for the stockings. Using the stockings, he binds my hands together, and guides me over to the couch to straddle him. He pulls my tied hands around his neck, leaning down to kiss my neck. He guides himself into my pussy and I slowly push down, crying out from the sensations of being penetrated like this by him. He grabs my ass and pulls me up and down on his length. Leaning down, I kiss him and it makes the sensations of him pulsing through me ignite; I rock back and forth. He moves his hand at this motion and plays with my nipples while we kiss and pant for air. Leaving one hand on my breast, he reaches down between us, using one of his fingers to stimulate my clit. I pull my hands from around his neck, lift off the joyride, stand in front of him and turn around with my arms raised in the air.

He unties my hands for a moment, but pulls them behind my back, tying them together again. He spins me around to where I'm facing the couch, he bends me to lay my face on the couch, and he smacks my ass a couple of times. I moan each and every time he spanks me, and he slams his cock into me, pounding into me. The only noises that can be heard in the whole house are the sounds of our flesh smacking against each other and the grunts and groans that both of us are producing.

"Cum, Isabella, cum all over me!" From the strain in his voice and the quickening of his movements, I can tell that he is about to explode. He reaches around my front and vigorously rubs my clit until I squirt all over him, and, as the juices run down my legs to the floor, I feel Edward push into me three more times, roaring out above me, achieving his own release.

We both collapse, half on the couch, half off the couch; both of us trying to come down from our euphoric high. Once he is capable of walking, he scoops me up from the couch and carries me to bed, except, he doesn't place me in my room. He has carried me to his room, where he unties the stockings, looks over my wrists, and crawls into bed, hugging me close to his body and falls asleep.

_**A/N: **Wiping my brow** that was interesting to say the least. As always, read and review. The next chapter will have surprise POV; we will hear Edward's POV on the scene. How many of you guessed that she was having her fantasy of prostitution? Sunday will be a lazy day or vanilla... This might also be the turning point of the story where they realize that they could be falling in love, who knows.**_


	20. Easy, Peaceful Feeling

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**The chapter will be from Bella's point of view. This is the day of her scene with Edward. Does anyone know what Edward's first scene for them was, if you don't know re-read chapter 18. This scene was on **__**Bella's curious list, not really bondage, but dress play.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"_**Easy Peaceful Feeling"**_

_**James POV**_

I watch the dumb bitch walk around on that corner for just a few minutes before she hops into an Aston Martin. She thinks covering up that tattoo is going to work for me not finding her. I have always known where she was. I will always know who she is, no matter how much makeup she uses to cover it up; she has a mark that she never covers over that will always let me know who she is. Like right now, standing over there on that corner, with a wig, and different color eyes, she probably thinks she's safe. She thinks I won't recognize here standing there, but the other mark on her body is just another way to identify her as one of the many girls that are mine.

When she let me get away, thanks to the wonderful attorney my father hired for me, I was served with an order of protection to stay away from her, but, what she doesn't know is, that order will be expiring soon. The clerk at the courthouse was a rather nice woman and changed the dates on it; she probably didn't even notice that instead of it being a three year order, it is only a one year order. Which would allow me to talk to her, within a year, and, with that time coming up soon, I have gotten closer to her to figure out her routine.

She first moved to her father's house when she left California. She didn't stay long, but she was there long enough. She then headed to Portland, working as a professor, and I saw her with a new man. She must be practicing the lifestyle again. I knew she couldn't pull away from the things I had done to her. She loved it and she knew it. Why had she ever charged me with anything? Must have been because of her father; Mister Chief of Police 'nobody hurts my daughter' bullshit. I'd like to tell him all about how his little girl is a pain slut and likes the rough stuff, and then laugh in his face as the color drained from it.

When she was in Portland, I had walked around the campus, following her, and she didn't even know. I monitored her until a couple a weeks ago when I noticed she wasn't coming to her house anymore. When she first left, I didn't know where she went, but I remembered that she had family in Washington. I started my search there; it just happened that the stores I owned were planning to move to Seattle. Well, not luck, more like I did it on purpose. I wanted to cover everywhere I thought she might eventually run to; closer to her father was the first place to start.

I first saw her in the grocery store, down the road from my house. She was in there and she didn't even know that I was scoping out the store because they are the competition for my store. I wanted to see what lines they carried, and the prices they charged. I usually left this up to someone else, however, this time; I decided to do it for myself and was greatly rewarded with the sight of her in there. I followed her to a guarded gated community, but couldn't see which house she lived in. I followed her one day from the community to a doctor's office downtown, when she walked out with the other bitch that left me. She had led me to another one of my runaways. I had three and I wonder when she will bring the other along for the ride too. I will get these two back and continue the search for the other stray kitty. She always had somebody watching her; he would sometimes follow her in a black Mercedes. The other blonde bitch that thinks she a dominant doesn't have the protection that Isabella has, but, no matter, they both will be back and added to my harem of women soon enough.

Just like tonight, the Mercedes dropped her off on the corner and sat a few feet away, watching her until the Aston pulled off. I followed them back to the gated community. The person in the Aston must be her new Master or Mistress; you never know what might happen with people.

I'm thinking about buying a house in that community so I can get another step closer to her. I have my realtor working on it, and she is going to let me know in the next couple of days. When I move in, I will move in on Isabella, and bring her back to my side of things, one way or another.

_**EPOV**_

I woke up on Sunday morning with the best feeling in the world. Bella was wrapped up in my arms. I snuggled up closer to her body and felt my morning wood growing; the closer her body gets to mine, the harder I become. She has been wiggling for the last ten minutes, which alerted my senses to someone being in my bed. She had done well the last couple of days, but we hadn't delved into the major aspects of the lifestyle. I wanted this weekend to be about her, what she was curious about before we dove back into the lifestyle full time.

Next weekend we would be heading to the playroom for a little more excitement, and testing some of her soft limits. I think about rotating these weekends until I know that Bella is confident enough to manage the playroom full time. I'm pulled from my musings when Bella backs her ass right on to my cock, and since we are both still naked, I graze the outside lips of her pussy. I bite back a moan, not wanting to wake her up, but god, how I want to. She pushes back again, until the tip slides in a little. I can't hold back the moaning anymore, because it feels good and she is already wet. She pushes back one more time and, when she does, I push forward, I can't help it; she is so wet and tight, I want her…now! She gasps and I don't move, for fear that she will be mad that I've got my dick in her and she's not even awake. She pulls off and pushes back again, moaning as she does. Hmm, I wonder if she's awake.

I thrust in, and watch as her body wiggles when I do. I hold still again, thinking about the fact that I have never allowed a submissive to sleep in my bed before; I have never woken up and fucked my submissive in my bed. I have fucked them on the floor, sure, but not my bed. If I want to fuck them in a bed, I take them to the playroom, there is one in there. This is my personal space, which I never allowed them to share with me. I could get used to waking up with her in my arms and then fucking her awake. I smile, and lean down to kiss her shoulders, moving her hair for better access to her neck. I thrust again, the waiting has been too great and a need a little friction. Today is not about dominating, but relaxing. Therefore, all my thrusting into her is shallow and slow. I flip up on my arms, running a hand down her body and around the front of her to play with her nipples. She is moaning and pushing back onto me. I moan too, because out of all the sex we have had, this was something more than her in this moment. I pull out of her, and push her onto her back, sliding down between her legs to taste the essence of her.

As I run my tongue up the folds of her wet pussy, the taste of her arousal sends shockwaves to my nerves and senses. It's almost like they were heightened by anything and everything about her. I tease her by moving from the area, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs, watching her move to get me closer to her pussy. I want to savour every drop that comes from her. I move my hand down around her pussy and gently pull the folds away, exposing the best part of her body. It glistens with the moisture that is accumulating there; I head straight for her clit, using my tongue lightly to flick the hard bud back and forth. I suck it into my mouth, pulling on the ring, making it pull away from the rest of them, making body her cry out above me. I go back to flick it with my tongue, but begin licking it from top to bottom. I can't get enough; I stick my tongue directly into her and push it in and out of her as quickly as possible. She grabs my hair and pulls my face flush to her skin, and rocks her body over my face. I adjust a little and move my tongue back to her clit, and add two fingers to her wet little pussy. As she continues to rock against me, I gently stroke the spot inside of her that makes her come every time, and flick, lick, suck, and bite her clit. After a few minutes of this, she is moaning out as she comes all over my face. I clean up all her essence and kiss my way up her body.

I lean over the top of her, not wanting to add my weight to her small frame, but move in position to thrust into her. I leave my legs on top of her for the moment, just wanting to suck on her nipples while she adjusts to my added weight on her body. Once her nipples are good and sucked, teased, and bitten, I move into position. Taking my cock into my hand, I slowly lean back and glide it along her folds and clit and then back to her opening. I slip just the head in to get it wet, but go back to gliding it through her folds. I want to thrust into her body, but all I want to do right at this moment is worship her and memorize every detail, every movement, every sigh, every moan and groan. She needs more, her body tells me so because everytime I slip the head in, she tries to shove herself down to engulf the whole nine inches.

The next time my head enters her; I shove myself in roughly. I have had enough playing around and teasing. I want her bad, and I am going to have her. I set a rather fast pace, giving her all I have in this position.

"Oh god," she moans.

"Who's doing this to you, Bella?"

"Edward, yes...oh...Edward!"

I thrust harder into her, rocking the whole frame of the bed with our movements, but it's not enough. I pull out again, sit back on my haunches, and pull her tight little body over to me, raising her ass in the air a little, just enough to get a good angle and thrust back into her body. I watch as my body disappears into hers, and almost come just from the sight of it. I pull out of her again, and she looks almost pissed at me. I sit back on my ass, crossing my legs Indian style, and then I reach for her, pulling her down onto my cock and wrapping her legs around my waist. I pull her body close to mine, and wrap her hands around my back, nestling my head into her neck to suck and lick while we rock backwards against each other.

"Edward, god, I love this, we're so close." She pants in my ear, with her tongue sliding down my neck after she says it.

"I love it, too, Bella, rock faster" I pant out. This position isn't the greatest for thrusting, but it's great for the closeness I share with her at the moment.

I pull her head to the side and lick her neck, and then I pull it straight back, causing her head to tilt back, exposing the middle part of her throat and lick from the dip in her collarbone to the bottom of her lips, where I kiss her like there is no tomorrow. I swallow all her moans and groans, until she comes, panting for air to breathe and milking my own orgasm from me. After climaxing, I'm sweaty and exhausted again.

I unhook her legs from my waist and fall back to the bed, bringing her with me. I drift off to sleep again with an angel humming on my chest, drawing patterns in the sparse hair there.

I wake up a few hours later with the phone ringing in my ear, and Bella still attached to my chest. I reach over and grab the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?" It's Jasper; I wonder why he is calling?

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Well, I asked the drug rep out and she said yes. We have a date this Monday night. We are staying in Seattle for the date because she lives there. I was wondering if maybe I could crash with you and Isabella." I would have to let Bella know that I didn't want her walking around naked while Jasper is here. I know they were once involved, but that will never happen again as long as she is with me.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Why is the date on Monday instead of the weekend?"

"She said that she had plans with an old friend, and this would work better for her schedule. She said if all goes well, maybe we could see each other again on Tuesday or Wednesday."

"We don't mind, you know us Jasper, we have no secrets here. I will tell Bella so that way she knows you will be here."

"Would you guys be willing to go on a double date with us?"

"Sure, Isabella and I go out for dinner on Thursdays. You guys can join us if you want."

"Great, I'll tell Alice. She is excited to meet the both of you, and was interested in double dating. I told her about our great friendship, and how you were dating a really good girl named Bella, she about shit her pants wanting to meet you."

I wrap up my conversation with Jasper and feel Isabella wiggling on my chest. She giggles and I wonder what is so amusing to her.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Your conversation with Jasper, he didn't sound like the Dom I know."

"Well, all dominants are not created equally. You're not 'little miss submissive' all the time, either." She opens her mouth, mouthing 'o'.

"You're not always 'Mister Controlling' either; there are times that you are downright confusing."

"What are you talking about, Ms. Swan?" I didn't know what she was referring to; I tried not to be confusing, but it's hard around her.

"Yesturday, in the laundry room after what we had sex, it was like you felt embarrassed or something. I didn't understand 'Mr. in Control Dominant.' Why? What was embarrassing or confusing to you then?"

I think back on the washing machine situation and smile, good times. Being vibrated by the machine while fucking my girl...friend...oh shit. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, it's a nervous habit that I have always had.

"What do you think about our relationship, Bella? Be honest. Do you see us as more than just Dom and sub?" She pales for a moment, then lifts off me, and wraps the sheet around her. This is the first time I have blatantly seen her cover herself from my eyes. She sighs and wrings her hands in front of her like she is worried about what she needs to say. Then she perks up, jumps from the bed, pulling the sheet with her as she runs out the door.

I jump from the bed, struggling to find a pair of sleep pants, and take off after her. I want answers to why she is acting like this; it's scaring the crap out of me. I run smack into her in the hallway and notice that she is carrying her journal. She hands it to me.

"If you want to know what I think, what I want out of life, or even who I am behind all of this," she motioned to her body waving up and down, "read my journal. You can read it in front of me, I don't mind; it will answer all your questions." She pushes me back to my room and climbs on the bed. I climb up beside her and open the journal to the last entry. This will help me to understand her right now, not when she was with Jasper.

_Entry My First Saturday with Master _

_I need to be naked and free from makeup and clothes that hide the marks of my troubled past. I need somewhere where I am safe in doing those things and I don't have to worry about people judging me about these marks. I spend a lot of my time covering my past to the point that I fear that, if people knew; they would tell him where I was and the torture would start again. I need to be loved, care for, worshipped, cared about, and controlled. I need to be told what to do and how to do it, not because I can't make the decision myself, but because it's ingrained into the person that I am. I need to be loved and feel love, which is something that has been missing from my life. I need to be cared for and about; this is done when people worry about my safety or mental wellbeing. I need someone who keeps those aspects of my life in check. I like to be worshipped and wanting, this helps my self-esteem, which has been brutally crushed from the years of being degraded. I need to be controlled; when I am, I feel less out of control. I know my purpose and place when I am. I also want to be in love, which is something I have never experienced. I want to love to the point that nothing else matters in the world, but that one person. _

_I want the happily ever after with the knight in shining armour who rescues me from the dragon. I want marriage, kids, and the white picket fence; I want everything or nothing at all._

I look at her, and see a tear sliding down her face. I reach over with my thumb and wipe the tear away.

"Why are you crying, my beautiful Bella?" I have to know why she is crying, it hurts me to see her so sad.

"I think I love you, and I'm scared that you won't love me too." Oh, my god she loves me, she loves me, as I love her.

"I love you too, Bella; I have for a while, but didn't know how to tell you. That is why I am so confused. I don't know whether I want to be your Dominant or just me. I don't know if you're ready for that type of a relationship or don't want one with just me. I know you like the control thing...I get that, but do you want me? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the doctor, with an inheritance that I could live off of and never work. Or do you want the control freak with trust issues and a whole lot of kink that part of me? That part of me is not the one who tells you, when to talk, walk, or anything I see fit; for my benefit, not yours. The one who wishes you slept in his bed every night instead of sleeping in the submissive's room. The one that wants to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you anytime he wants. I want to be that knight in shining armour who rescues you from the dragon."

She leans over and kisses me, dropping the sheet from her body. She pushes me back on the bed, pressing me into the mattress, and rubbing her body all over mine. I get hard just from her rubbing, and the kissing isn't helping either. She loves me, and this is what we should be doing. I pull her close to me, letting her lead the way into the experience. She pushes down my sleep pants, climbing on top of me, but doesn't push my cock into her body. She straddles me and slides herself over my cock, which is lying against my stomach. I cannot help but moan, it feels so good, and she is stimulating her clit as she does it. She lifts her leg, reaches between us and lifts my cock from its prison between her pussy and my stomach. She slides down the head and start to move her hips in a circle, I watch her face as her lips part, her tongue comes out and licks her lips, and then she bites her bottom lip; causing me to moan.

She slides all the way down my cock, and then lifts back off. I reach for her ass and help her move up and down on me. My eyes roll back in my head, and I close them, just focusing on the sensations she is creating. I can feel the muscles in her pussy tighten and clinch with every push and pull from her. The pace is very slow and torturous, but it is something we need. She lowers her leg and rests her entire body on me. She picks up the breakneck pace of back and forth on top of me while I slide my hand to her breasts, looking her right in the eyes as she rides the hell out of me. I begin pinching, pulling, and sucking on her nipples as she pushes and pulls my body into submission. She reaches for the headboard to gain better leverage. Her pace is so intense that the headboard is tapping out a rhythm on the wall behind us. Thank god for not having neighbours or roommates; I would never hear the end of it. When I hear the headboard crack under her weight, I feel her climax and she coats me with her juices. I thrust up a few more times before I find my own release. We both fall onto the mattress, feeling weightless. Eventually, Bella collapsed on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her and rub light strokes up and down her back, helping her come down from the ride.

"Edward?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can we...um…are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She must still be unsure about us.

"Yes, Bella, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." I chuckle; it feels like we were in the third grade again. Bella looks up at me, and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. She gets up out of the bed and heads to my shower; she stops and looks over her shoulder at me.

"Are you coming?" I jump from the bed and follow her to the shower. I wasn't about to deny the fact that I was coming, in fact, for the rest of Sunday, it's about all we did. We relaxed and spent the day in vanilla mode; boy, did I get what I wanted with that day.

On Monday, it was back to the old grindstone with work. I couldn't shake this weird feeling I had all day and, by the time I got home; I noticed a moving truck in one of the homes down the lane. Sam, the security guard, was on duty when I reached the gate.

"Who bought the new place?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. They just bought it today. All the paper work was expedited, and now I have moving trucks in the neighborhood." He shrugs, "I should know more about it later, when the new owners will be here. They won't be moving in until next month, but they are getting the majority of their stuff moved now."

"Keep me posted. I like to know who is moving onto my property."

This land belonged to my parents, and, when they died, I inherited it. I was content to settle on the land by myself, after I built my house, but I had a couple of people talk to me about turning the unused land into a community. I finally caved and allowed several homes to be built; I added a clubhouse, golf course, library, park, and a few other amenities to make it a nice setup for people. I knew who rented the houses, because, truth be told, they were mine. I funded the whole adventure, and let Irina Denali rent out to people. I did background checks, and made sure the people that moved onto my land were worthy. Some of the homes I eventually sold to the renters, but only a few. Like the Banner family, who live down the lane, they're good folks, or the Cope family, who live on the opposite side of the Banner house. They were both people who were interested in the community before it started, and then, when it was a reality, they rented. I felt like a tyrant for not allowing them to own their homes and property. Therefore, after staying here for two years, I allowed them to purchase it from me with the stipulation that the property would return to me upon their deaths. I would pay the children or whoever inherited the house what it was worth, and not have to worry about unknowns living here.

I headed home and got straight on the phone with Irina.

"What is the point of not telling me about the new renters?"

"Hello, Edward. I should have figured you would have your nuts in a vice over this. I know the people who are renting and can vouch for her. I have known her for years."

"Who would this wonderful person be? Have you done the background check? Where did they come from? How did they hear about the community?" I was pissed and wanted answers.

"Victoria West, she and I went to school together. Great girl, background checked out without trouble; she is from California, but grew up around here. She came to me, knowing I was a realtor, and was interested in it."

"If this falls apart, your ass is on the line. I don't know anything about them. I have trust issues thanks to your wonderful sister and her fucked up husband. You are just lucky I still half-trust you. You better be right, fuck this up and you're gone." I hung up the phone. I needed Seth and his boys to do a little work to make sure Bella was safe. I didn't trust anyone around her or me.

_**A/N: Okay guys, this was a good Sunday; nothing like lying in bed all day. The next chapter will be from Bella's POV. She will take us through the rest of the week and into another weekend with some scenes that are going to be BDSM. Review please. I love to know what you think. **_

_**** I know nothing about communities gated or otherwise. I don't know who owns them, or who regulates what about them. This is a fiction and is the world according to me. This is their reality not mine.****_


	21. You've Got A Friend In Me

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta reader and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, Bella will meet the woman that Jasper has wanted to date during their time together. When Bella meets her, she is stunned to see the woman **__**that saved her life years ago. Bella is also considering the removal of all, or some of the**____**tattoos that**__** James branded her with and they have yet to meet the new neighbors.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"_**You've Got a Friend in Me"**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward seemed a little on edge for the rest of the week, and I couldn't understand why, but I guess I would find out soon enough. The discussion we had on Sunday while lying in his bed turned the tables in our life a little. I was no longer residing in the submissive's room, and had moved all my things into his bedroom, per his request, of course. He was a sweetheart about it too; he went through his closet on Monday and moved things around to allow me a place to put my clothes. He even cleaned out a space in one of the spare rooms he had for me to have an office. I loved the new space to put my things; we made love every night, and would fall asleep in each other's arms. I felt whole and wanted, which, in turn, made me smile. I was actually happy for once in my life, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong with my picture perfect situation.

Tuesday was the wildest day ever; I noticed moving trucks down the lane. Sam the guard at the gate didn't know who was moving into the house yet and looked a little peeved about the situation. I wondered who owned this community, or how it was funded. I also wondered if the new neighbors would be nice. I would have to make them something, as sort of a 'welcome to the neighborhood.' I shrugged off the thought for the time being, I have other things that needed to be done, and Sam said they wouldn't move in, technically, for a month. So, I had time to plan something to take to them.

On Wednesday, things returned to normal around the house and Edward's mood seemed to get a little better, but not quite back to his usual self. He was often short-tempered or hateful with me and I didn't know what I had done to invoke those kinds of reactions from him. I refused to make love to him that night, stating that I had a headache and didn't feel well. He rubbed my back and held me close. I felt terrible for lying to him, but I didn't want him to think that he could be mean to me and still get the keys to the playground, so to speak.

Today was going to be weird with Jasper invading our little love nest; when I got home, Jasper and Edward both were already home, and working on something. When Jasper talked to me, I had to try hard not to fall into the mindset of being his submissive anymore and I had to listen to everything he said. I eventually left their company and headed towards the shower. I was pulled from my mental musings with the sound of Edward getting into the shower behind me. We were going out to dinner with Jasper and his new girlfriend, Alice. I didn't know much about her, other than the fact she was a drug rep like he was. She lived in Seattle, and they had crossed paths off and on for the last three months. She was the woman that Jasper wanted to end my contract for, and a part of me was a little worried about this. Edward said it would be fine, that he didn't think Jasper had said anything to Alice about our involvement.

Edward helped me finish washing my hair, and washed my back for me. I turned around and washed his hair, and back for him, as well. We didn't have time for any hanky-panky because we were running behind. The people moving in down the lane had blocked the road leading to our house. Edward was rather pissed off about that, but we figured out a way around them. I slipped out of the shower, dried off, and walked into the bedroom to start getting ready for the night. Edward walked into the bedroom while I was applying the makeup on my back, or at least, I was trying to. He stopped me from applying the makeup, taking the makeup into his hands, and covered the tattoo for me.

"You could get some of this removed so it wouldn't have to be covered. Have you thought about changing it some?"

"I told you about the removal; it would probably be painful. I can't tolerate that much pain anymore. I have thought about covering it up a lot, but don't know what to put in its place."

"What if I told you that I know a damn good plastic surgeon who could remove at least the parts on your legs and arms? You could leave a percentage of the back, and the shackles and the cuffs could be turned into something else."

"I thought about different things like a dragon on my back, or a vine of flowers with butterflies, but nothing really stood out to me."

"You are changing your life right now and, maybe if you get rid of the tattoos; his hold on you will be a little less? It would be cathartic for you to wash him from your body. You won't completely be rid of the marks he made on your life, but you will be down to a few." I think about what he is saying to me, but do I really want rid of the tattoo? Sure, it's a pain in the ass; it limits the clothes I can wear, and the makeup I use has to be specially ordered.

"I'll talk to your friend, but I make no promises about removing it." I smile at him as he hands the makeup back to me. He kisses me on the lips, and hugs me close.

"I have a surprise for you Bella; do you want to know what your surprise is?" He asks with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, of course!"

"I know tonight is not a D/s night, but I wanted to play just a little while we are out tonight. No sex in public or anything, but there will be some hidden treasures, are you game?"

"What are we talking about here?" I put my hands on my hips. I knew he wouldn't push me past the point of no return, but I wasn't sure I wanted to play, and since he had called me Bella, it let me know that this wasn't a submissive type situation.

He reaches into the drawers of his nightstand and pulls out some beads. "I got you some Luna Beads; you are going to wear these to dinner tonight, and, when we get home, we will see if they had their desired effect."

"I like where you're going with this, but there is one problem." I paused for dramatic effect. "Did you get a pair for you too?" I smile at him and raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't, but I have some beads in the playroom if that is what you want." He lowered his head, he thought this was an awesome idea and in some ways, it is, but I have issues. I can trust him, I repeat to myself for the next three seconds. I sigh, "Fine, how are we doing this?"

His smile returns and he opens the package holding the balls before walking over to me. I'm still naked from the shower, so getting these into place won't be too difficult, I hope. He leans down, kisses me, and runs his hands down my body, slipping his hands between my legs. While we are kissing, he cups my pussy, and then slides his middle finger to my clit, rubbing it, which makes me moan. He pulls back from the kiss and places one of the balls to my mouth, I open and he pushes the ball inside. He then takes the other ball in his mouth, sucking on it. I do the same, he slides his fingers inside of me, making me wet around him. He slips his mouth off the ball and pushes me backwards until my knees hit the bed. He lowers himself down to my pussy and gives me a few licks, causing me to moan and wiggle around him. The ball is still in my mouth; he reaches up and pulls it from me. I can feel him insert them in my pussy, making me moan out again. Once the balls are in place, he pulls back and smiles at me.

He stands up and then leaves me lying on the bed. I slowly rise up, feeling the balls pulling on my pussy, and every time I moved, I could feel them moving with me. They feel nice inside of me, making me feel full the entire time I walk around. I squeeze my legs together and tighten the muscles in my pelvic floor, causing my arousal to heighten.

I finish getting dressed, and am pulling my hair up off my shoulders when Edward walks in, fixing the cuffs on his shirt.

"Don't put your hair up tonight, leave it down. I love to see it down on your shoulders." He states, walking by me.

I leave my hair down, apply the rest of my makeup and head toward the door. Edward is waiting on me at the bottom of the stairs when I come down.

"You look beautiful tonight," he says while he helps me get my wrap around my shoulders.

"You look good," I lick my lips to see if he is watching and he smiles. We head toward the car, and he opens the door for me as always.

"Thank you," I whisper when I pass him and get into the car. Once he is settled into the driver's side, we head toward the restaurant. We are meeting Jasper and Alice there, and we have reservations at seven. We arrive before they do and have the maître d lead us to the table. We are seated and I begin to look over the menu since I have never been to this restaurant before and I am unfamiliar with what they have. My head is buried in the menu when I hear the clearing of a throat, which makes me look up. I look into the blue eyes that once saved my life. I gasp, because I haven't seen her since the day she hit James over the head and saved me by cutting a hole in my throat.

I rise from the table, walk over, and hug her with everything that is in me. A few tears slip down my face, I wipe them away and return to my set. I am so shocked that she is here and with Jasper. He looks at me puzzled, and I am sure he is also wondering why I am crying.

"Edward, Bella, this is Alice; the girl I told you about." Jasper says and pulls her seat out for her to sit.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Alice." Edward extends his hand to greet her, pulls her hand to his mouth, and kisses her knuckles. I have seen Edward do this a couple of times when he meets women for the first time, but, sometimes, it upsets me. Tonight, I don't mind, and figure that Alice could probably use a little attention, since she, too, once lived with James. She giggles at his antics and blushes.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replies to him and winks.

"So, tell me, fair Bella, how do you know Alice? It would appear that you do, with the reception she got." Jasper said while looking over the menu.

"She is the one who saved me from James." Jasper about chokes on the water that he was slipping at same moment I made my statement. Either she is no longer in the BDSM lifestyle or he doesn't know about her past yet.

"She is correct, I haven't told you everything about me yet. I didn't know if I could trust you, but I guess the time has come to come clean about my past. I pray you don't go running away when I tell you." Alice sighs, but pauses because the waiter has picked that moment to come and take our orders. Once he is gone, she starts to tell her tale about James.

"I was brought into the house a few months before Bella came into the picture. James was happy with my services until she came in and he made it his point in life to make sure she was trained to his liking. He started getting rough with me during this time, too, but Bella got the brunt of his anger. She would be the one that he did some of his worst things to, and I would sometimes watch from the other side of the playroom through a hole in the wall to make sure she was okay. James didn't give a shit about any of us, and he was a shitty dominant." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to testify at court for you, but they said that you dropped the charges. I have to ask, why?"

"They were planning on dragging me through the mud. They produced documents with my signature on them; a contract and limits list were among the papers. I was just lucky he didn't take the money that my mother had left me. He had everything going for him and he made it seem like I wanted these things. Between him and his lawyer, they were going to paint me in a terrible light, and condemn me for my sexual choices. I had to let him go."

"You should have nailed his ass to the wall; you were the one with the most leverage on him. All I got was a protection order, which expires soon, and since I haven't seen him in years; I don't plan on renewing it. It's too much of a hassle if you ask me." I nodded; I understood because just getting the protection order would be a lot of trouble. I don't want to know where he is or draw any attention to my whereabouts either.

Our conversations turn into lighter topics of interest and dinner goes by smoothly. Edward often runs his hand up and down my thighs, making me tighten my legs together, when I do this, I can feel the balls inside of me move. I have to bite my lip several times to keep from moaning at the table. The company we are keeping wouldn't be offend by it, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Once dinner is over, we head back to our house to have a drink; since Jasper is staying with us, it seems so natural. I would like to catch up with Alice more. I always liked her, even though we didn't interact that much, but since she saved my life, I wanted to try to get to know her better.

Once I was back in the comfort of my own home, I changed out of my clothes and into something more comfortable before I sit on the couch with a small glass of wine. I try not to drink a lot, but on occasion, I do. I have to watch how much I drink because of my medicine; one glass of wine for me is like two or three for someone else.

"Do you still practice in the lifestyle?" I asked Alice, who was sitting across from me. When I asked this, Jasper, who was sitting beside her, smiled brightly.

"I haven't been in it since James; I lost my taste for the scene. But, if I could find someone who would treat me right, respect my limits, and not push them past the point of no return, and one that agrees to my hard limits, then maybe." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I know a Dom who is looking for a submissive. He would be great for you. He is kind, caring, and respects limits. If you are interested; I tried to pull away from the lifestyle for about nine months. I needed to feel controlled; that's what drove me back to the lifestyle."

"Give me his information and maybe I might look him up and see what his is like." She winked at me; we were discussing this in front of Jasper. She either knew that he was a Dom or was a very good guesser.

"You're dating him," Jasper coughed.

"I wasn't going to say anything tonight; I was going to wait until we were away from here." Jasper said.

"It's fine Jasper; I don't mind talking about these things. I also assumed you were by the way you have talked to me at times. It's like the dominant in you just oozes out of you at times. Is Edward a Dom too?" I nod; "There are times that the two of you talk and the voice you use sounds demanding or controlling, which makes me want to listen to it. That was my first clue; when you didn't rush to meet for lunch, I figured you were had a girlfriend, or were in a D/s relationship. I wasn't sure, but suspected." She shrugged "How about we head to my house where we could talk more about this?" She asks him, and he nods.

"Alice, before you go, do you still have your tattoo?" I wanted to see if she still had it or if she had it removed.

"Yes and no, I had some of it removed. The ones on my arms and legs, I had removed, I lay in a tanning bed to lighten it and then went to a wonderful plastic surgeon and had him remove the rest. My back lightened up for a while, and then I had it redone about a month ago. The cuffs and the shackles I cover up since I haven't decided what to do with those yet. I've thought about removing them because they are noticeable. I have had times when I forget to cover them when I'm in a hurry. People ask and when I tell them what they are, they usually turn pale, and leave without ever talking to me again." She sighs.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really, the treatment was uncomfortable, but nothing I couldn't withstand and definitely nothing compared to the pain that James inflicted on my life."

Alice and I talk for a little longer about things, and we exchange numbers. Alice and Jasper get ready to leave and I am lost in my mind thinking about what Edward asked earlier in the night. I think I want most of the tattoo removed; my legs and arms, the cuffs, and the shackles. I will have to think of a design for my back. Edward gets my attention by grabbing my hand, pulling me off the couch, and leading me to our bedroom.

I had totally forgotten about the balls are deep inside me, but, trust me; I remember them once I enter our bedroom. When Edward grabs me around the waist and runs his hands up and down my back, he leans in and kisses me, making me squeeze my thighs together with anticipation. That is when I remember that the balls are still there, I can feel them moving within my body and every time I squeeze my thighs together, the sensation is intensified. I moan when his mouth moves from mine, I feel so full and since he is touching me, it's making me wetter. He kisses a trail down my neck, reaching for the hem of the shirt I am wearing. Lifting the shirt over my head, he heads straight for my breasts, kissing, sucking, licking, and rolling my nipples between his fingers until I am a quivering mess.

He backs me up to the bed. When my knees hit the side, I fall down onto the mattress with my feet still planted on the floor. He falls to his knees, pulling the yoga pants I had put on after dinner off my body. As he drags the pants down my legs, he kisses his way down my thighs, legs, and feet, finally pulling the pants from my body and tossing them to the floor beside him. I squeeze my thighs together again, looking for friction only to find myself still full without any relief. I am becoming impatient. He kisses his way back up my body, resting his mouth on the cloth that separates him from my pussy. He lightly sucks through the cloth, blowing hot air on my clit. He reaches his hands up to hook his thumbs through my panties and, in the blink of an eye; they join the rest of my clothing on the floor. He looks up at me while placing his thumb on my clit to stimulate me even more.

"Did you like your Luna Beads?" he asks, and, for a split moment, I don't know what he is referring to because I have spaced out; his touch is _that_ good.

"They were okay, I felt them throughout dinner, but when you touch me with them inside...that feels really good."

"Mmm, well we will have to see how good they feel when I lick your pussy, won't we?" He states and moves his head back between my legs, heading straight to my clit to flick the swollen nub with his tongue. I groan while he is doing this, but, between the balls rested inside of me, and the pleasure he is creating, it only takes a few more sucks and flicks of his tongue and I cum all over him. With the balls still inside, I'm panting and almost too sensitive to him. I watch as Edward drags a pillow off the bed and places it on the floor. He stands up and pulls off all his clothes, and when I look at him, I can see the juices from my pussy glistening on his lips, chin, and nose. He looks right at me again and licks his lips, making me moan. God, watching him lick my juices off his lips is turning me on again. Once his clothes are discarded, he sinks back to his knees. He sits there for a minute just rubbing my thighs.

"Those balls are supposed to make your muscles tighter. They are great for Kegel exercises. Do you do Kegels?" I nod, "Good, I want you nice and tight."

He reaches down between us, grabbing his cock and strokes it a couple of times, then he takes it and rubs it up and down my pussy, never entering me. I moan out because something about him messing with the outside of my pussy turns me on. He continues to rub until I come again, this time, squirting my release. I almost shoot the beads out too, but somehow held them in. I lean up to see my cum running down his thighs. I have to smile at this; I have literally marked him with my scent. I giggle and fall back to the bed.

"What are you giggling at, little girl?" He asks while smiling at me. "Is it the fact that you just marked me with your scent?" I lean up again to see him running his fingers through the mess I made, and then place them in his mouth, moaning as he tastes my juices from his body. I moan from just watching him do it, falling back to the mattress again. He adjusts himself, and is back at my pussy, rubbing his cock up and down my lips again.

"How many times do you think you can come like this?" he asked while still rubbing his cock all over my pussy.

"I don't know...I have already...climaxed...twice." I pant out; because what he is doing feels like nothing I have ever felt before today.

"Do you want to see how many times I can make you come before bedtime?" I nod because now he has my curiosity perked.

I have five orgasms before he slams into me, with the beads still resting deep in my body. Two more while he fucks me, making the beads inside move to his demands, and one while he climaxes himself. I fall asleep, sated and wrapped in his arms.

_**A/N: Alright everyone had a moment there. The next chapter will be another Friday night at La Casa De Cullen...Edward will be subjected to the things he wants to do with Bella in the playroom. I guess you could say this will be the first BDSM playroom scene for the couple alone. As always review, review.**_


	22. Hit Me Baby One More Time

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**_Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better._**

_**In this chapter, Edward will talk a little about the people moving into his house, we will see his reaction to Alice and **__**Jasper, and we will**__** see what he thinks about different things about Bella. The best part about this chapter, Bella uses somethings on him in the playroom. LEMON ALERT**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading**__** stories with it**__**. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results **__**may not be **__**typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

"_**Hit Me Baby One More Time"**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up with Bella in my arms. After our decision last Sunday, things had moved a little faster. I asked her to move all of her stuff into my room; I made space for her things, and cleaned out the spare room for her to use as an office. You would call what we have a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship Sunday through Thursday and a D/s relationship on Friday and Saturday. I didn't want this type of relationship at first, but things just seemed to slide into place.

The neighbors that moved down the lane were driving me nuts, I couldn't get any more information from Irina; she was being rather vague about them. Something about respecting their privacy, and there would be a lot of them moving in. It was weird, everyday I saw a new woman moving into the house. At one point this week, they had blocked the driveway to my house, which pissed me off. I often snapped at Bella, even though it wasn't her fault they were moving in, but something didn't seem right with them. I snapped at her one night and she refused to have sex with me. I knew I was wrong when I did it, but once the words and the tone left my mouth, there was nothing I could do to take them back or change it. She lied and acted as if she had a headache, but I knew the truth. I rubbed her back and then wrapped her in my arms, trying to convey that I was in the wrong for snapping at her.

I had spoken to a colleague about Bella's tattoos, curious if she would be able to get the damn things removed. Watching her apply the makeup to it all the time was aggravating for both her and me. She would often have trouble covering up areas, and would need me to apply it for her. She was limited in the outfits she could wear out to eat and work, and, if she went to the beach, she wouldn't be able to wear anything other than a one piece which covered up almost every part of her. She could never live her life to the fullest for fear that shithead was going to find her, and do horrible things to her again. As long as she was with me that wouldn't happen. I wanted her to feel comfortable in her own skin outside of this house. I spoke to her about it and she said she would think about it. I think when Alice talked about having her own tattoos removed, Bella was leaning stronger to getting hers done too.

When Jasper called and told me that he had worked up the nerve to finally talk to the drug rep, I was nothing but excited for him. This was the first time I had ever seen Jasper all in a knot of a girl, but it was something to see. I didn't expect for him to bring a person that Bella knew from her past, and the person whom had saved her from James. Bella didn't know it, but Rose has let me look at her file, so I knew all the details about James and the things he had done to her. I know what Rose did was unethical, but she did it so I would know what I was dealing with when constructing scenes for us. I started reading Bella's journal everyday to keep up with her. After last Sunday, I had her write her journal electronically via email; she was to send me each entry. This way, if I wanted to read it, I could do it at my own leisure; if I wanted to save them for later, I could.

Tonight would be our first night in the playroom. Jasper was headed to Alice's, according to our conversation last night. He was thrilled to learn that Alice was still in the lifestyle to a degree and this would benefit him greatly. He wasn't sure if he could walk away from it and just do vanilla all the time. I had given Bella her information earlier via email as well, which allowed her to make adjustment and email it back to me with questions or problems. We both had busy lives, and emailing while we were working often made things faster for us.

I was a little nervous about tonight, not because I couldn't handle the things I wanted to do to her on Saturday, but because it was hard for me to be submissive about things. I knew I was controlling from the moment I first started with Mistress Charlotte. She was the one who helped me grow into a better Dom because of her teaching. It had been years since I played that role and I was sure Bella would probably be whipping my ass later.

Bella told me that she had bought a collar for me to wear during our time to make it more authentic for her, and I wonder what she had in mind when she collared me.

I feel her body move next to mine and it pulled me away from my thoughts. I wrap her tighter in my arms, kissing her neck.

"Good morning," she rasps as she wiggles a little more in my arms.

"Good morning to you, sweetheart," I lean over and kiss her neck again. I climbed out of bed, heading toward the shower since we would be in the playroom tonight. One of the stipulations in the playroom is no sex prior to a scene; this would intensify the scene…or at least I thought that was the case.

I finished my shower and headed down into the kitchen. Since I was supposed to be the submissive for today, I felt it was my job to cook breakfast for us. I passed Bella, who was still lying in the bed. Once in the kitchen, I worked on making scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit. Once breakfast was done, I went into the dining room and placed a plate of food there for Bella. She was just entering the dining room as we crossed paths. I lowered my eyes, showing her that I was ready to play whenever she was.

"Very good, Edward, you will be eating with me this morning. Go grab your plate and sit with me." She said and I nodded, heading toward the kitchen to plate me up some food. I returned a moment later to the dining room, and noticed that all the chairs were moved away from the table to the side of the room, leaving me with nowhere to sit. I kneel down at the table, thank God I am a tall man, otherwise; I wouldn't be able to pull off eating like this. I get started eating my food.

"After we eat, I will be collaring you, and, if you accept, for the next little bit, we will be playing. Are you agreeable to this?"

"Yes Mistress," her smile lights up the room.

"Good, the collar I selected for you will be suitable for you to go to work with, so it will not be a big deal. I want you to think about me all day, knowing I will be having my way with you tonight." She grins at me, and licks her lips. "Play will officially start at eight tonight; I want dinner by seven. There is a list of things you need to pick up from the store on the way home." I nod.

We have both finished our breakfast, and she is sitting there as though she is lost in thought. She rises above me.

"Clear the dishes from the dining room table and come back to me for your collar." I get up and do as she has requested. Once I am back in the dining room, I see Bella leaning against the table, wearing nothing but a smile on her face. Seeing her naked always makes me hard.

"Come my pet" she motions me over. "On your knees," I sink to the floor in front of her. "Do you accept your collar, and pledge your submission to me?"

"Yes Mistress," she walks around me and places a wrist cuff on my wrist. When I look at it, I notice that it's black with a lion crest in the middle. It is rather nice looking, and won't draw attention to me in anyway. I wasn't worried that she had gotten a dog collar or anything, but was a little concerned that she might have selected something with spikes on it.

"Once I have this in place, you will be thanking me for this. I want you to kiss my feet, work your way up my body, and service my pussy. Do you understand?" I nod; not a problem; I need the breakfast of champions this morning.

"Good." I lean down and kiss both her feet. She hops onto the table above me, and I kiss my way up her body. I gently push her legs apart, exposing her to me. Her pussy is almost completely smooth for me to enjoy, which I love. I want my submissive to look like a woman, not a child. This morning, she is going to enjoy what I'm about to give her. I spread open her pussy and study it; I have eaten her pussy several times since we have been together, but today is about worshipping her. I lean in and tentatively lick her; I make my tongue soft, and relax my jaw, licking from her entrance to clit. She moans above me, letting me know this is something she likes; the majority of a woman's sexual feelings are on the outside of their pussy. Men tend to think that if we pound the hell out of it, this will make her cum, but that's not always the case. A woman is like a flower, you have to nurture it; give it love and attention in order for it to grow and flourish. This is why the majority of women have never experienced an orgasm; men don't want to take the time to work her up.

I lick her again from entrance to clit, and then follow the outer edges of her pussy along both sides. I repeat this act several times, and I hear her moans of approval above me. I smile, but continue my work. I suck her lower lips into my mouth, hold them together, and stick my tongue between her inner and outer lips, one side at a time, which makes her moan. I move my hand and massage her inner thighs as I eat her. I get to working spelling out the alphabet on her pussy, and, by the time I get to "p", she is coming all over me.

She leans up from the table and smiles at me. I pull back from her body and lower my head.

"Well, thank you so much pet. Your Mistress was happy with your thanks, but it is time to head to work. Come, kiss your Mistress, and clean the kitchen." She said and I stood to get closer to her, leaned down for a kiss, and head to the kitchen. I get the dishes in the kitchen done, and head to the bedroom to get ready for work.

She didn't lay out my clothes this morning, so I have to take a few extra moments to find something to wear. Thank god today is a slow day around the office. We mainly have meetings and talk about budget, schedules, and other things, but nothing heavy. I see a few patients that just can't wait until Monday.

Before I realize it, work is over, and I have to stop at the store to pick up dinner for us tonight. I find the small list that she has given me, and make my way around the store, gathering the items she has listed. I'm not looking and accidently run into a gentleman standing in the aisle.

"I am so sorry," I apologize, realizing what I had done, and look up to see James Walters looking at me.

"It's fine, no big deal." He shrugs, but I am pissed, this is the store that Bella uses all the time and he is here. I have to tell Seth to keep a good watch on her. I wonder if he has seen her in this store before. I have to get out of here before I exploded and kill the sick bastard.

As I leave the store, I think about different ways to protect Bella. I should always go shopping with her from now on, but I have to be careful. I don't want to alert Bella that I have seen him in the store she frequents, but I can't stop her from living her life. If we start putting walls up around her, I don't know if she will ever be able to leave the house. She was just barely managing when she was in Portland, according to her records with Rose and what Jasper had told me. She had pretty much went to her job, came straight home, and paid a neighbor to buy her groceries who would place them on her doorstep. This was all after Charlie had done background checks on everyone in the neighborhood. She had all medicine mailed to her, she wouldn't even venture out to the pharmacy alone. She would only see a doctor when she was with Charlie in Forks. She trusted the people in Forks a little better since Charlie had known the majority of them for years.

I don't know whatever possessed her to go to a BDSM event where she was auctioned off; she had told Rosalie that she had looked up the information on the internet, contacted a couple of the event runners, and they helped her out with an invitation. It had taken everything out of her to step outside those bonds she had placed on herself.

I didn't want her to have to live that life again. Jasper was able to get her to go to stores here and there; he would force her to and she would, because he would demand it. This opened some doors for her to begin living again, but she was already avoiding the store chain that James runs, and now to mark this store off her list wouldn't do well. I didn't want her running all over the city just to get supper. I could always get one of the boys to get groceries for us, but didn't want that situation either. I would have to be content with Seth following her.

I pulled into the driveway, and sat there for a moment looking over at the house down the lane. Everything seems to be quiet over there. I pulled into the garage and shut the door. I noticed that Bella's car was already here; I gathered my groceries and headed for the door. I placed all the bags on the island in the kitchen and put everything up until dinner. I slipped from the kitchen to see if Bella was anywhere in the house. I finally located her in the gym. I cleared my throat, alerting her that I was home.

"I'm glad you're here, I have a question for you." She stated.

"Shoot" I said.

"Well, I went to a tanning salon today after class, hoping to start working on trying to fade my tattoos." I nodded. "But, I felt so claustrophobic being in the tanning bed, and being in an unfamiliar place. I thought about buying a tanning bed, and putting it in the house, but don't know where to put it. Would it be okay with you?"

"This is your house, too, Bella and you can put it anywhere you want." I smiled at her, at least she was thinking about getting the tattoos removed.

"I was wondering if I could move some of the machines you have and place it in the corner over there." She pointed to one of the corners that held a rack with a few weights on them. I could move that to another space, I walked over picked up the rack of weights and moved it closer to the weight bench. My gym was a good size, about a 250 square feet and I didn't really have that much in it. I had my total gym machine, two treadmills, an elliptical, and a weight bench. I moved the weight bench for her, too, leaving one of the walls completely bare for her. I also had to consider the rack that hung from the ceiling where I hung from my feet to do exercises while upside-down. I need to make sure we both had clearance, and wouldn't cause any accidents.

"When are you planning on buying the tanning bed?"

"I already did...it will be here in the next hour or so." She looked down at the floor.

"Hey," I lifted her chin, and looked her in the eyes. "No problem, Seth is around the corner and Sam is at the gate. Speaking of which, did you tell him about the delivery?" She nodded.

"Good, well right here, in just a little while, you will have a tanning bed." She smiled and throws her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek.

She pulled away and left the gym while I looked around; I still had lot of work to do in this area, but would wait till another day to figure out what else was needed. I left the room and headed to the kitchen. I could prepare the food while we were waiting on the delivery. The food was ready when the doorbell rang, alerting us to our delivery.

Once the tanning bed was in place, and plugged into the wall. The delivery driver handed Bella the owner's manual and headed out. We finally sat down for supper, and I sat on my knees at the table while she ate. We had forgotten our roles while we were in the gym, but went back to them rather quickly. Once she was done eating, she headed into the living room, which is where we decided to meet when the time comes to start playing. I head toward the kitchen and get everything straightened up before I head into the living room myself. I kneel at her feet and wait for her instructions on how to proceed.

"Very good, my pet" she praises while rubbing my hair. "We have a very interesting night ahead of us, I will do everything in my power to be the proper Mistress; however, I don't know much." She sighs, but still hasn't given me any instructions on how to proceed. "I have read the plans and I plan on following through with them, however, I am worried about using a flogger on you. Could you advise me when this part comes up? I don't want to hurt you. You may answer any questions I pose."

"Yes, Mistress Bella, I will help you with the technique as much as possible."

"Good, let's head to the playroom. I haven't been in there before so this might take me a minute to get started." We head up the stairs to the third floor and I produce the key from my pocket. I open the door for her to enter the area first, and turn on the lights.

"Would you show me around, and tell me where everything is so that way I can find the things I want to use on you." I nod and lead the way.

"Permission to speak, Mistress" I asked her.

"Permission granted."

"As you can see, this area is set up like a kitchen. The four cabinets above us contain all the lubes, waxes, oils, saran wrap, and anything that could be used while in a scene. It also houses the first aid kit in case we need it. The three drawers located to the right of the sink contain clamps, gags, blindfolds, butt plugs, cuffs, and different things of that nature. Directly under the sink, I keep the cleaning supplies for the room. The other drawers houses dildos, vibrators, and anything that is a little too big for the other drawers. You can look in the drawers to see where everything is located, but don't touch. These are my prized possessions, and I am not too tickled to have them touched by anyone." I look at her, giving her an apology, but this is my equipment. "I have already laid out the things on the counter that we will be potentially using tonight. You are allowed to use those. I will do this every Friday; laying out the stuff I want to use on you, this way you can use it on me. Now, you can see the obvious things here; the swing, the cross, the bench, bed, and, up on the ceiling, I have the rigging for suspension." I point up to the ceiling so she can see. The room is black like a dungeon, and she walks around looking. "Over here, on the wall, I have all my paddles, whips, floggers, chains, canes, and things of that nature. I have six different floggers to choose from tonight. The suede..." I pull it off the wall and hand it to her to look at, "Cat-o-nine tails," I hand it to her and placed the other back on the wall, "cat-o-nine with stingers", giving her a few minutes to look over things. "Horse hair," we exchanged the floggers, with me pulling and putting back. "Faux Fur and Suede warm up. Last, but not least, is the suede barbed." She hands it back after looking over the floggers. I pull the warm up flogger off the hook, and hand it to her.

"I will teach you how to strike me with it, and then we will play...if that is to your liking, Mistress." I almost forgot my position for a moment.

"Yes, pet, that would be most appreciated."

"Okay, Mistress, here we go...don't just hit my back, my front likes the attention too. The point of flogging is to hit a specific area repeatedly with accuracy to allow the endorphins to build up. You keep moving from spot to spot, but you have to remember to not hit the kidneys." I turn around pulling off my shirt and showing her where my kidneys are located. "You are not to hit my shoulders or sides, whether you hit from my front or back. Don't let the straps go over these areas; the swing will make the straps move faster, causing an unpleasant feeling. Trust me, I know. I had to experience the good feelings along with the bad while training."

I step beside her. Now comes the time for showing her how to weld the weapon of choice. "Stand squarely with your feet planted firmly on the ground, stand tall and proud." She complies with what I am showing her with my body.

"Raise your arm that holds the flogger." I hand her the flogger and run over to get another one to use for demonstration. I come back beside her. "Hold the handle regally or you can hold the tails with the other hand. Once they are gathered, give them a gentle little tug against your other hand." I show her again, making sure she has this right. "Now, gently drop your arm downward as you release the other hand. Once you have dropped it, gently check where the straps land and make sure they are on the mark. If they are not, only move your feet, not your body to adjust." I continue to instruct her on the proper ways to flog and cross my fingers that she won't hit something that is going to hurt like a bitch if she does.

I hand her a pillow and allow her to practice while taking off my clothes. Once I am positive that she is hitting the mark every time, I tell her enough and let her know that the instructional phase of the evening is over and she is ready.

I position myself on the mark in the room, kneeling with my hands behind my back with my elbows touching. She walks around me as I get into position; I lower my eyes, letting her know that I am ready for her.

"Well, pet, you have done well. Allowing me in your playroom, teaching me how to use your things; I never realized all the thoughts that went into having a scene. I now understand and will endeavour to help make these little adventures for us better." She stops in front of me, and starts tapping her little foot on the floor.

"Where do I want to put you?" she taps her finger on her lips, as though she was thinking. "Does your cross invert or flip like Jasper's?" I nod. "Well, my pet, to the cross you go." She walks over to the cross and flips it to where it's like a table. She places me there, and grabs the horsehair flogger from counter. We had selected the ones to use, leaving them on the counter for her to have easy access. She takes the flogger and lightly drags it down my body.

"You body is so beautiful pet. You look like sex on legs", she stops and kisses different parts of my body which ignite the sensations in me. She lets the flogger gently drag across my already hard member, just watching her makes it that way, but she is also wearing a leather corset, black thong, thigh-high stockings, and the heels. She talks about me looking like sex on legs, but she's the one that is sex personified. She looks amazing like this, confident and strong, just the way I like her.

She takes the flogger and drags it down my legs around and back up the other side of my body. Kissing a trail as she goes, once she reaches my head, she stops, placing the flogger beside me for a minute. She reaches over to the countertop, grabs the blindfold, and comes back to me.

"I am going to blindfold you now. What is your color, pet?" she looks right in my eyes.

"Green, Mistress, very green." She smiles and ties the blindfold to my eyes. Once I am in the dark, she takes the horsehair flogger and starts again running it over my body while she kisses her trail over my body. She stops at my left nipple sucking it into her mouth, and nipping at it. I then feel the bite of the clamp on it, it's been awhile and it shocks the shit out of me at first. She runs the flogger over to the other side of my body, repeating the action of sucking my nipple, biting it, and applying the clamp. I moan out at this point. She is doing a good job of getting me going.

"What is your color, pet?"

"Green, Mistress"

"Good, now we are going to turn it up a notch. Are you ready? Nod if you are." I nod and she starts striking me with the cat-o-nine tails. So far, she is doing well and hitting me with accuracy. God it feels good too, making my cock weep. She selects another place on my chest making me moan, she's doing amazingly well. She works all over my chest, making me harder and harder. Which I don't think is possible, but I want the friction of her body on mine.

"Color?" she asks.

"Green, Mistress."

She gets back to work and starts working her way up my thighs, striking me with the flogger. She gets closer to my groin, which scares me a little; with as hard as I am, if she hits me with the flogger, it would hurt. She redirects and places her mouth on me while rubbing the flogger up and down my chest and thighs. She teases my head with her hot little mouth and tongue ring. I moan, because, god, she is making me feel so good. The rush is building, but she pulls back from me.

"Roll over, pet" she states and I do as instructed. It's hard trying to lie on an erect cock, but I do as instructed. She starts over again with the horsehair, rubbing it all over me. When she starts with the cat-o- nine tails again, the stings from the flogger cause me to moan out. I want her so bad; right now, I need more, something, anything.

"Get off the table, pet." I climb off the table, "Kneel in front of me, pet." I do, and she reaches down to release the clamp from my nipples. "Take off my thong with your teeth." I work the thong between my teeth and slowly drag it down her body. When she steps out of them, she walks over to the bench behind her, spreads her legs and sits down.

"How bad do you want me, pet?"

"Terribly bad, Mistress."

"In your email, I noticed you had orgasm control as one of the things you wanted to practice with me. Is that correct pet?"

"Yes, Mistress," Oh no, she's going to do it.

"Well, pet..." she stands up and moves over to the drawer I know that houses the vibes and dildos; this isn't going to end well for me. She comes back to the bench, sitting once again, but now, she is holding a dildo in her hand. "Pet, you will not come until I say...is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"The question now, is; how many times can I come before you come?" She positions her finger back up to her lips, tapping it, as though she were really pondering her question. "The other night I was able to accomplish quite a few, but I don't know if we have the time. Five different ways will be sufficient, and then you can come. What do you say about that pet?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress" I start racking my brain for different ways to get my Mistress off.

"Come to me pet, crawl to me." I get on all fours, crawl over to her. I get back on my knees again in front of her with my head down. "You are going to watch me cum, pet...and then you are going to lick it all up and make me cum again." I nod, trying to contain my excitement.

She lifts her tits out of the corset she is wearing and then leans back slightly. She places her fingers on her clit, rubbing it in circles until I could see the moisture gathering on her lips. I'm licking my lips; I can't wait until she comes because I get the chance to lick all of it off her and make her cum again. I am up for the challenge. I watch, mesmerized by her fingers working her body, she grabs the dildo, lowering it to her entrance and teases herself with it. She looks at me, while just letting the head of it slip in and removing it to run up and down the outside of her pussy. I lick my lips again, because god, how I want it to be me instead.

"Fuck me with the dildo, pet, make your Mistress come!" I reach up and grab the dildo, repeat her actions, and watch her wither around on the bench, praying she doesn't fall off the thing. Before long, with the same rhythm, she comes, shouting. No wasting a second, I attach my lips to her pussy. I suck it as though trying to extract the last little bit of juice out of it. I want all five orgasms fast, because I am about ready to blow. My cock is weeping and running down the sides.

Using my hands, I pull the lips of her pussy, exposing her to me. Once my mouth is in position, I suck her clit into my mouth, using my tongue to flick over and around it. I slide two of my fingers into her entrance, causing her to come undone instantly.

Two down and three more to go, and I rack my brain trying to figure out something to do that would have her coming quickly. I let her clit go, and just lick up and down the lips of her pussy, tracing its edges with my tongue. I still have my fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot inside. She comes again, but nothing as drastic as before. That's three with two more to go.

I grab the dildo back, and work it back into Bella. I suck her clit into my mouth again, letting my tongue flick it. While stimulating her with the dildo, too, and to up the ante, every time I thrust the dildo into her, I let my finger side to her asshole. Playing with all three areas at the same time and increasing the stimulations I put on her clit, has her coming again within a short span of time. Four out of five, she is laying there almost motionless. I let up to look at her, make sure she is still breathing and not going into sub space. I look at her, and she opens her eyes.

"One more pet...fuck me."

"As you wish, Mistress."

I pick her up from the bench and turn my back to it. I let Bella's feet touch the bench, and, once she has the leverage she needs, I begin to rock into her tight little body. She finally comes out of the fog she was in, and starts riding the hell out of my cock. I'm a grunting and moaning mess, telling me I couldn't cum was the best way to build up to us finishing together.

"Oh god...fuck me..." she screams. I move us to the wall, pinning her against it and fucking the shit out of her. I'm shocked that I am able to hold out this long. I reach down between us, rubbing her clit. I lean down, kiss her deep, and hard, while still thrusting into her.

"Oh, god...Bella, come baby...come for me!" I pant, trying to hold back; I finally made it to the penicle. I thrust into her two more times, rubbing her clit furiously, and then I bite her neck, causing her to come all over me while I come in her. I slowly lower us to the floor; I'm wiped out. We lay there on the floor wrapped in each other for a good few minutes. Once my breathing has calmed down, I noticed that Bella is out cold. I check her pulse, count her respirations; she is fine, thank God.

I pick her up and carry her to bed, climb in behind her, wrap her in my arms, and drift off to sleep.

_**A/N: I hope it was good...once again**__**,**__** thanks to all that have been reading the story**__**.**__**Stay**__** tuned**__**,**__** it's not over yet. The next chapter will be **__**Bella's**__** point of view. Edward will be dominant in the next chapter and this is her scene. We will see what she thinks about everything from Friday. As always**__**,**__** review!**_


	23. Play with Me

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, Bella will have her Saturday playroom date, she will talk about her time with Edward in the playroom, and she will build up some more confidence with her role/life now. Both of them will express their feeling for each other, and what they mean to each other. LEMON ALERT**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 23**_

"_**Play Me"**_

_**BPOV**_

I awoke with Edward wrapped all around me, I lay and wonder what his thoughts are about how things went in the playroom. I thought things went rather well, I didn't hurt him, which was a positive, and I had to concentrate really hard on what to do. I wasn't aware of all the things that went into being a Dominant. I just thought they spanked you or whipped you and then just fucked you. That's what James had always done, but Jasper was different. I never had him explain to me the thoughts and feelings that went into the role. I wasn't aware that you had to wait for endorphins to build up in the body before having sex. Who knew that there were different levels? All I ever thought about was pleasing my Master.

Edward has explained everything to a degree, but said that there were other things to take into account. A few things had entered into my mind, when he talked about waiting periods, watching one's body for clues; this was a lot of work. Last night, it was hard to watch his body and know when it was a good time to start again. The only thing I knew about his body was that his cock was always hard, no matter what I did to him. His cock would weep or he would moan when things pushed him. Well, at least, that's how it seemed. Then, at the end, when I started playing with myself, the weeping had gotten worse, which to me meant he couldn't hold on any longer. I could have set my orgasm goal at ten, but felt he wouldn't manage that long.

I wonder if this is what he wanted me to see; the fact that he was aware of everything surrounding us during a scene. He must hold himself to a strict outline in his head, and this would ensure that he was doing the right thing. I had failed at one thing last night, and that was aftercare. After having five intense orgasms within a small period of time, all the thoughts I had just went out of the window and the very thought to make sure I didn't hurt or hit certain areas just wore me out.

I feel Edward wiggle beside me and roll over. I think that maybe I should provide a little aftercare now. I sink in closer to his body, and rub smoothing circles around his chest. I don't want this to be a sexual thing, but something to let him know that I care about him. I drift back to my thoughts.

I wonder what my life would be like if Jasper hadn't suggested I meet him. Would I still be in the same shape of not leaving my house, or would I have found someone who was as bad as James? This relationship has changed so many aspects of just who I am, and taken some of the things James has done, and pushed them out of my mind.

Talking to Rosalie has helped, I will never forget what he did to me, but I had to forgive him and myself. He was never trained to watch for clues, to play a woman's body to the point of pleasure. Rosalie seems to think that James was just a sadistic person to begin with, when he learned he could dominate women who wanted or liked specific things, he just ran with the idea. I think that he gets off on the idea of controlling people and I'm worried that one day he will kill someone, just because of the way his mind works. We talked about coming to terms with the fact that he was sick, and needed psychological help. Those things make sense to me, but I still feel guilty for not getting out of the situation, and for letting my roommate run me out of the dorm. I had money; I could have afforded another place. Rose said that she also felt guilty about the situation, since she was the one who had suggested it in the first place.

"Bella," I hear a velvety voice call.

"Yes," I reply.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What my life would have been like the last two months without you. How James' mind works, and the conversations that Rose and I have during our sessions." I shrug.

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk about it?" He takes his hands and starts rubbing up and down the arm that is resting on his chest.

"No, I'm alright. The only thing I can hope for at this moment is to never see James again. It's easier to forgive someone when they are not around you, but when you are face to face, and having those emotions crash down on you is another."

"Why do you think he did those things to you?"

"Because he was sick, or that's what Rose says. He liked hurting people; he would take it out on me. Instead of getting help, he used the cover of being a dominant to do these things."

"Do you think he has ever killed anyone?"

"Yes, no...I don't know. It's not impossible to think that with what he did to me. Had it not been for Alice, I wouldn't be here."

"What would you do if you ever saw him again? You know that is a possibility with him in the area?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't know; a part of me wants to say that I would kill him, but another part would be afraid. I'm afraid he will catch me again, and make me come back to him. If he did, I don't think I would make it out alive this time." Tears are sliding down my face by this point and Edward wipes them away with his thumb.

"I will never let him hurt you, do you understand?" I nod. "If, for some ungodly reason, he was to get you, I wouldn't rest until I found you again. I wouldn't make it without you." Tears slide down his cheek; I lean up and kiss them away. "I can't live without you; I never wanted a fulltime submissive. I never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you. I want everything with you." He looks at me full of hope and longing. "I want kids with you, I want to marry you and make things better for you. I want it all with you Bella. I know we can make it work...you are perfect for me."

I'm crying to at this point because I want it all, too. I have to tell him. "I want it all too; I want you forever Edward. I've never felt this way before. You are it for me, nothing else, and no one else. I feel happy and whole when I'm with you. I love the way you make me feel." I lean in and kiss his lips.

"I don't want to top anymore. I can't deal with all the details it takes to be a top. I trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt me. You wouldn't do anything that would hurt me, because you would analyze it before you do it, ensuring that my safety comes first. That's what makes you the best dominant for me, you take my past and the things I have experienced into consideration and try to make it easier for me."

"That's what the dominant does, you don't just go in there half cocked, and pretend to know what you are doing. It could become dangerous if you do it like that. I am not without faults, though; I have made mistakes, Bella, but I would never do anything on purpose. The key for us is communication, and being able to say when enough is enough. I won't push your hard limits; those are some of the things that are mine, too, but I plan on pushing your soft limits. I want to experience things with you; I want to push you until you can't take anymore, and I want to control that aspect of our lives, that's what intrigues me."

"I like it when you take control of things; I like it when you tell me what to do, not all of the time, but sometimes. I want my soft limits pushed by you. I want you to want me." He leans down and captures my lips. Our kiss is soft and slow, making me melt. I love him and everything about him. The emotions pouring out of this kiss eventually leads to us making love. We had just broken the no sex rule for the evening, but no worries. I still want him, and he will still want me, I'm sure.

We finally climb out of the bed to shower. Jasper is still here, so I head toward the kitchen to get breakfast ready for all of us. When I enter the dining room, both of them look at me and then smile. I wonder what those two are up to now; I place the plates down in front of both of them.

"You may sit with us, Isabella," Edward says and I sit down at the table. They are up to something and I know it.

"Jasper was wondering...Isabella, if you would be interested in letting both him and Alice sit in on our scene today?"

"I don't have a problem with that, Alice and I lived in a poly house together, she has seen me naked and Jasper used to be my dominant; I don't mind as long as you are okay with it." I don't have a problem with them watching, if they like, I like to watch people scene, so I don't see anything wrong with this situation.

"I wanted to show Alice how far you have come since what happened with James," Jasper states.

"I am fine with that." I give Edward a look like 'he is not participating right?' He responded to my silent question by shaking his head no. I was pleased that he wouldn't disappoint; there was only one time that it was allowed and that time had passed.

We all finished breakfast; after everyone was done, I cleaned up the kitchen, dining room, and head to work on the other areas of the house. Once the house was good and clean, I gathered the laundry and headed to the laundry room to finish. Once I had started a load of laundry, I slid into my office and opened my laptop. While I was reading over messages and grading papers, Edward appeared at the door.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going out for lunch today," he asked.

"That sounds great, what should I wear?"

"Anything you want, it's a low key thing, Jasper and Alice are going out, and I figured you might enjoy a day out too."

I finished writing in my journal for the day, slide to the laundry room, check on the clothes, and then move to the bedroom to get ready. The day was nice outside for once, Seattle isn't known for having too many nice days. Once dressed, I headed down the stairs; Edward was waiting with a picnic basket in his hands.

"I figured we would go on a picnic, given that the day is nice. There is a meadow directly behind the house. We can go there," he said and I noticed he also had a bag with a blanket in it.

"That sounds lovely."

We headed out the back doors and into the woods. The walk was a little difficult, with branches and debris in the way, but once it opened up, you saw the most beautiful place with flowers blooming all over. Edward walked over to the middle of the meadow and pulled the blanket from the bag. Spreading it out for us to sit on, he pulled all the containers from the basket, and sat them on the blanket too. He motioned for me to come on over, and I walked over to the blanket and sat down.

"We have almost everything; while you were doing the laundry, I got busy working on our food. There are ham and cheese sandwiches, fruit, wine, and a piece of chocolate cake." He was showing me the spread like Vanna White would on _Wheel of Fortune_. I giggled at his antics.

"I want some of the strawberries and wine, please. Where are the plates, didn't you bring any?"

"No, I figured we could feed each other, or you could just grab the containers you want." He stated. I liked the sound of me feeding him, or, better yet, the sound of him feeding me.

He picked up a strawberry and posed it at my lips; I opened my mouth to accept the berry. I bit lightly into the fruit, causing it to leak juices on my lips, I was about to lick it with my tongue, but Edward lend forward and beat me to it.

"Mmm" he moaned. "Strawberries and you taste good." He stated and there was a playful gleam in his eyes. I grabbed a strawberry as well, placing it at his lips; he opened his mouth, biting into the strawberry with juice falling on his lips. I lend forward, repeating his actions.

"Mmmm" I moaned. "Strawberries taste good with you, too." I licked my lips, making him groan.

We continued to share all the food in the baskets like this, until we couldn't take it anymore, so we moved the food back into the basket to lay on the blanket in the meadow. We made out like a couple of teenagers.

After a while, we finally packed everything up and headed back to the house. Edward returned to what he was doing before we left, I finished the laundry, folding it and putting it away. Finally finishing all the chores around the house, I head to make dinner for all of us. Alice and Jasper were coming for dinner, and then staying for the scene.

Edward had stated that at no point was I allowed to look at them during the scene. He also stated that Jasper and Alice would be heading out of the house afterwards, that way, in case my emotions run wild, I would feel safe. Jasper might potentially come to the house later tonight, but he wasn't expecting him to. This allowed me to know what to do, or how to present myself the following day.

Supper was finished at six thirty and ready to serve at seven as usual. When I walked into the dining room, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were all there, waiting.

"Can I help with something? I meant to come and ask, but got distracted by the conversation they were having." Alice stated.

"You're fine, Alice, I will start bringing everything in." She nodded and I head back into the kitchen, getting everything out into the dining room; I wasn't making plates tonight. Everyone would dish it up themselves. Once everything was on the table, I walked passed Edward, heading toward the kitchen, when he stopped me.

"Eat with us, Isabella, sit at the table." I nodded. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my plate and drink and headed back into the dining room and listened to them talk. They were talking about crap that didn't interest me, so I basically tuned them out. I finished eating before anyone else and sat there, waiting patiently for everyone to finish. Once everyone was done, they headed toward the living room. I worked on getting everything clean and by the time I finished, it was time to start in the playroom. Alice came along and asked if I needed any help. As much as I wanted to have her help, I was already prepared and I wasn't too sure Master would have liked it if I had accepted.

I stripped in the submissive's room, which is where Edward wanted me to wait a little while before the scene. He said that it helped him get into the proper mindset for the playroom, and I did what he requested. I headed toward the playroom door, and sat outside of it while I waited for Edward to come and let me in.

"Very good, Isabella, I see that you have done as instructed." Edward stated.

"Well, shall we get this going." I nodded. He paused for a moment at the door. "Our guests will be in momentarily; I wanted a few minutes to make sure that everything will be fine with them being here." I nodded.

"If this is something you don't want to do, let me know now. You may speak."

"Master, I don't mind that they are in here. This is about us, not them. I don't mind watching people, so them watching us is no different to me, but only if it pleases you Master. I am fine with the situation."

"Very well," he states and I was about to stand to walk into the playroom. "Crawl" he stated and I did. I crawled to the spot marked on the floor that we talked about last night. Once in the spot, I settled back into my attention position. When in the attention position I kneel with my calves on the floor, my thighs are vertical, my body is upright, and my hands are crossed behind my back. Edward had given me a list of the positions he preferred in the playroom and this was one of them.

"Inspection," he stated and I stood and bent at the hips, placing my hands around my ankles.

"Up, hands behind your head" I stand up, push my chest out, and place my hands behind my head. He runs his finger across my chest.

"Very nice, Isabella; you have been keeping up with grooming, I see. I like this about you, always efficient." He swatted my ass, making me moan out with the attention he is giving me.

"I didn't tell you to make a sound." He circled around me and looked at every aspect of me. "Have you been lying in the tanning bed this week?" I nodded because he said I couldn't talk. "I don't want you in there any longer than five minutes, until otherwise instructed. I want you to moisturize your skin as much as possible." He knew I had started lying in the tanning bed in order to lighten all the tattoos so I could eventually have them removed. My appointment with the plastic surgeon was on Monday; I was going to have a consultation to see what he was willing to do. Edward was going with me to make sure that I got the best care possible.

"Kneeling waiting," he stated and I knelt down, positioning myself as he wanted. The kneeling waiting position for Edward is the basic kneeling position with my ass sitting down upon my heels with my hands crossed behind my back. I listen as he pads around the playroom, opening cabinets and getting different things ready.

"Collar" he states and I rise while still kneeling, stretching my whole body up, my eyes are casted downward, but my head is tilted all the way up to allow my Master to place the collar on me.

"Do you accept your play collar, Isabella? You may respond."

"Yes, Master," once the collar is in place, I respond with, "Thank you, Master."

"Service," my Master tells me. I kiss both of his feet and work my way up his jean-covered legs. I nuzzle my nose into the area of his cock, inhaling his musky aroma. I lightly bite through his jeans, bringing my hand up the massage his balls through his jeans. Reaching for the button on his jeans, I unbutton them, and unzip them slowly. It's as though I am opening the best gift in the world, which, his cock is. When his cock springs free from its confines, I lick my lips and look from under my eyelashes at him. He is watching every move I make. I get back to work on him, licking his cock from base to tip, and swirling my tongue around the head. I watch him, noticing all the times his eyes roll back in his head, and the moans and groans that I pull from his body. He looks down at me from time to time; I stay focused on the task and watch him. The look he gives me is so intense, I feel like he is looking deep into my soul. The color of his beautiful green eyes grows darker the more I bob up and down on his cock.

I wind my hands around his thighs and grab his ass before I pull him further into my mouth. He reaches down and winds his hands into my hair, pulling hard.

"Oh god, Isabella, that's it right there." He states, thrusting into my mouth. I feel his cock swell, and watch as the muscles in his abdomen contract. Before long, he comes into my mouth, jerking with each spurt of cum that comes from him.

"Very good, my pet," his voice is no louder than a whisper. I finish cleaning him up and place him back into his jeans, but he doesn't allow me to button his jeans, opting to leave the button undone. He's panting and I get back into the kneeling waiting position, and wait for further instructions.

I hear the playroom door open and hear sounds of walking behind me; I realize that our guests have arrived.

"Crawl to the cross, Isabella." I do as my Master has requested and crawl over to the cross, and then climb into position.

"Last night, I explained to you the different floggers I have in my possession. You were able to feel there texture and know how they feel in your hands. However, tonight you will feel what they can do to your body." Edward reaches down on the table, pulls the handcuffs attached to the table, and attaches them to me. Once both my hands and ankles are cuffed to the table, he reaches down and turns the table so I am now inverted. I am still standing but my feet are not touching the floor.

"Blindfolding you will heighten the pleasure you will receive. At any moment that you are uncomfortable, you know you're safe words." I nod. "What are they, Isabella?"

"Green means more, yellow means slow down and red means stop," I explain.

"Very good," he pulls the blindfold out of his pocket and places it around my head, making sure I can't see at all. I hear him opening drawers and getting things together. He walks back over to me, leans down, and sucks my left nipple into his mouth. He attaches a clamp to it after he has prepared it; he then repeats the action on the right. I can feel a chain that is weighing them down, and I moan out from the sensation.

"You like that don't you, pet? I want to hear everything, Isabella. Every moan and groan, and I want you to beg, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"You will not cum until I say," he states.

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl."

He reaches down between my legs and rubs circles around my clit making me wet. I then feel his mouth on me sucking, and pulling at my clit. Then I feel the bite of the clamp that he has attached to me, I moan and wiggle in the restrains.

"You taste so good, pet, but that can wait for now. Do you feel this?" I feel the soft trails of the horsehair flogger being dragged over my body.

"Yes, Master."

"What am I using on you?"

"The horsehair, Master."

"Very good, Isabella."

He continues to drag the flogger all over my body, turning up the heat inside my body. I can feel every nerve ending being called to attention, wondering where he is going to go next. He would pull on the chain which is attached to my nipples and my clit, which would me moan out again, needing something more.

"Have you ever experienced a flogger?" Master asks.

"Yes Master, but not like this."

"You are aware that when I use the other flogger on you, that it will sting some?"

"Yes Master."

"What is your color?"

"Green, very green."

"Very good."

He lightly drags the other flogger over my skin, letting me know that he is about to use that one on me. I anticipate the bite of the flogger and my skin tenses up. When he strikes my thigh, it stings a little. I whimper, but it's nothing I can't handle. He strikes my thigh again in the same place, making me feel good with this strike. Once more, he hits the same area, causing me to moan out. He moves all over my body like this and, every other strike, he pulls the chain.

"Color?"

"Green!"

He removes the restrains from my ankles first, and then removes the restrains from my wrists. Master assists me down from the cross, and then turns me to face the cross. I stand with my hands raised above my head. I feel the dragging of the horsehair against my backside.

"You are doing wonderful, I'm very proud of you." He kisses my shoulder as he drags the flogger along my body. I'm turned on by his attention to my body, and the way he uses the floggers on me. The dragging stops and I feel him move away from my body, and then the dragging of the other flogger along my body begins.

"I love turning your body pink. You're beautiful like this."

I feel the bite of the flogger on my ass, making me whimper at first. Then another strike from the suede flogger, and I moan out for more. Another strike and I feel like I have cum running down my legs.

"Oh, pet, you are so responsive to my strikes." Reaching around me, he pulls the chain again, making me groan out in pleasure. He repeats the process all over my back and ass. I hear him panting behind me, and know he is just as worked up as I am.

"Color, Isabella?"

"Green, Master!" I moan out while he rubs his fingers through my wet folds.

"Mmm, very green if you ask me, taste it" he puts his hands around to my mouth, pressing his fingers in.

"Mmm" I moan; it does taste good, and I need more. "More," as soon as the word leaves my mouth, I hear the flogger fall to the floor and feel his tongue latch on to my clamped clit, which makes me cry out...I am so beyond wet and horny at this point, that I am sure, if I didn't have to wait for his permission, I would cum instantly.

"OUT," Master yells behind me, and he must be talking to Jasper and Alice. I hear the door open and shut, and hear Master's zipper being pulled down and the rustling of his clothes. He steps behind me and slams into me. I cry out, because I want him so bad at this point.

"Your pink back and ass made me so fucking hard, I couldn't take it anymore." He reaches around the front of my body, grabbing the chain in his hand. With every thrust of his cock into me, he pulls the chain. I scream out his name.

"Oh god yes...fuck me…" I call out to him.

"You're a good little pet..." he thrust hard into me pulling constantly on the chain. "Make me cum pet, and then you can cum too." I push back every time he thrusts into me. This makes him growl and moan behind me; I feel the building in my belly and know that my orgasm is coming, but I can't cum until he tells me too. I scream out in frustration. I squeeze the muscles in my pussy each and everytime he thrusts hoping to ignite his orgasm, and maybe he might allow me to come too.

"God, you're so tight like this," he moans behind me, his thrusts start becoming erratic and I know his orgasm is coming. I squeeze again with everything that is within me, praying I don't come.

"Cum now, Isabella," he roars behind me, thrusting one last time before coming in me. I squeeze him one last time and come hard all over his cock.

"Fuck," I scream out, because this orgasm was so intense; just trying to wait for him was difficult.

He lightly collapses on my back; I am having trouble standing at this point. He must notice because he straightens up. He unfastens my collar, and moves away from me.

Coming behind me again, he places the other collar back on and works on getting the clamps off my breasts and clit. He rubs them with his hands, helping the feeling come back to them. He places everything on the counter and scoops me up in his arms, carrying me to the bathroom. While running the water for the tub, he busies himself with adding bubbles and different things. He dims the lights and helps me into the bath. I rise to allow him to get behind me, and he pulls me towards his body.

I feel his love for me at this moment. I am wrapped in his arms with him peppering kisses down my hair and neck. He was nothing like James. He didn't hurt me; everything that was done in the playroom was for our pleasure, not just his. I let my head rest on his shoulders, and just bathe in his attention.

_**A/N: Hope all liked this...the scene in the playroom. Jasper and Alice had to watch, but we didn't hear from them. I'm thinking of adding a small outtake from them about the playroom scene? What do you think should I? Let me know in a review. Coming up next is Sunday relaxation day. We will see what Edward has planned for Bella on this day. She will think she sees someone at the house down the lane. **__**Please review;**__** I'd love to know what people are thinking.**_


	24. Sunday Kind of Love

_**D**__**isclaimer: I own nothing involving the wonderful world of Twilight. I wish I did, but I digress. Thanks to cullennbella and **_**princess07890**_** for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, Edward and Bella will spend a nice relaxing day together. He has something planned for her, just to build the **__**aspect of them being boyfriend and girlfriend. We will see how they spend there week, coming up to another weekend. Bella will also see a woman she thinks she recognizes at the house down the lane.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like **__**reading fiction with it. LOL**__**. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

"_**Sunday Kind of Love"**_

_**EPOV**_

Once the bath is done, I help Bella out of the tub, drying her with towels and leading her to our room. Once I have gotten her into the bed, I hear faint crying coming from the pillow. Rushing over to her, I find her crying, and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Bella, darling are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward, just feeling a little blue for some reason." I think I know what is happening to her right now.

"It's about time for your period isn't it?" I ask trying to tread lightly, because she tends to be a bit grouchy right around this time.

"I think so, but I don't know if it's hormones Edward." I can hear a little snip in her tone, and know its time. I sigh, and climb into the bed with her. I have to draw out what the problem is before she will be able to feel better.

"This is probably a little sub drop Bella." I state, because subs sometimes tend to get depressed when this happens too, and in combination with increasing hormones, it makes her worse.

"Probably, I don't know what's wrong. I feel so bad...," She is sobbing by this point; I pull her into my arms, whisper words of love and gratitude for the scene, tell her how wonderful she is, and tell her that I love her more than anything in the world. At midnight, she finally succumbed to her emotions and has fallen asleep. I get as close to her as possible and drift off to sleep myself.

I wake up Sunday morning with my angel giving me the best wakeup call known to man. I pick up the sheet looking down at her, and she smiles at me looking like the cat that got the canary. I take my thumb and drag it over her cheekbone, pushing the hair behind her ear so I could watch as she works me to the point of orgasm. God, I love her so much. Once she was done, I tried to reciprocate, but she refuses, stating it was that time of the month. I wasn't going to argue about it, we had agreed not to partake when she was, which was fine. I didn't mind having sex during those times, just a little more clean up involved, but I wasn't about to do the other.

We both headed toward the shower, and since that we couldn't lie in bed all day, this Sunday, I decided we would do something fun. I ruled out the meadow, even thought that was fun. We do candlelit dinners every Thursday in a way, so that was ruled out rather fast, too. I pull out my laptop and look to see what is going on around Seattle right now. When I locate the 'Teatro ZinZanni', I see that it's a three hour show with the serving of a five-course meal. The show has cirque, comedy, and cabaret; they call it the 'Moulin Rouge meets Cirque du Soleil' and it sounds interesting. I book Bella and me the tickets, making note of the dress code for the evening.

I have to find something to do in the mean time, but I did notice that if you come early you could have drinks there. I head to find Bella; she is staring out the window in a trance like state. I tap her shoulder and she jerks, and the look on her face is one of freight. I panic and look out the window noticing a red head running around the front of the house down the lane.

"Are you okay?"

"No...I don't know. Did you ever find out who moved in the house?" she asked, I had told her about me owning the community.

"The last time I talked to Irina, she said a Victoria West..." Bella gasped. "Was renting the place I asked questions, Irina was being rather vague about them." I noticed that Bella started shaking all over. I grabbed her, and held her close to me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Do you know her?" She nod and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think she is the one who was with James, when I first moved into the house. She and Laurent were the other dominants, but I don't know if there is still any connection to James. They left for a while when I was with him, they were tired of his ways. I just don't know, but I don't like having my past this close to me." Tears are running down her face at this point. I pull her tighter to my body, and kiss her forehead.

"Shh... it will be alright. I'm going to get Irina on the phone right away and see if there is any connection to him. Do you want her to stay if the connection has been severed with James? She might be trying to escape his hold too." I'm letting her lead this decision, since it affects her the most. I don't particularly like the new neighbors, but asking for them to leave now, is not something I will be proud of. Maybe I should have told them before they moved everything in. I pinch the bridge of my nose, and wonder if I will be able to get Irina on the phone on a Sunday.

Once I pulled Bella from the window and told her about my plans for the evening, I told her to get dress for us to go out. She agreed, not wanting to stay home now. Once she was in the bedroom getting dressed, I headed to my office to try to get a hold of Irina and, just as I thought, she wouldn't even pick up the damn phone. I would have to wait and call her tomorrow.

I eventually slid up to the bedroom and got ready myself. Bella was running around like a chicken with her head cut off looking for something to wear that wouldn't expose her tattoos. After seeing the new neighbor, she was more paranoid than ever or, at least, it seemed that way to me. She had pulled half the closet out onto the bed it seemed. She was talking to herself when she would try on outfits to see how much coverage would be necessary. I sat back and watched her run around the room for a few minutes, I finally had to intervene and find something for her to wear that would work for the occasion.

"Bella" I stated in a calm voice, which was nothing like my dominant voice. She didn't hear me or she was ignoring me. "Bella" I got a little stronger, trying to get her attention, it still didn't stop her ranting and raving. "Bella" I used my dominant voice, I hated to pull the Dom card on her, but something had to be done if we were going to make it to the show on time. She stopped in her tracks when she heard my voice. She stood and looked at me; the sparkle that was usually in her eyes was missing. This troubled me terribly; I hoped that this didn't set her back. I sigh and reach for a causal pants suit she had that will still show off her figure, but will provide the coverage she is looking for. She looked at me and nodded, it was a silent communication, but she is so wound up at the moment that she might be afraid to talk for fear of crying. She ducks into the bathroom, and I head to her side of the closest, carting the majority of her things. Once I had replaced all her clothes in the proper order again, I head to my side to select something to wear for the evening. Once I'm sure that she is making progress, I head out of the bedroom, leaving her to finish, I stop and kiss her on the head. I notice that she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I massage her shoulders and then leave, heading toward my office to leave Irina a voicemail.

"Irina, this is Edward. I haven't heard from you about the renters in my house. I am pissed with your behavior and you had better get back to me about them. I want the background on Victoria faxed to me proto..." I sigh... "Does she know a James Walters and are they connected? Call me or you're out of a job."

I hang up the phone and place a couple more calls, the first is to Charlie, giving him the information and getting a background check, just in case Irina doesn't come through. He will get it quicker than anyone I know. I call Emmett to see what he can drag up for me on her, since I don't know much. He's planning on talking to Rosalie to see what she knows. I call Jasper, letting him know the situation; he plans to talk to Alice to find out what he can. The last call I make is to Seth, telling him who we suspect is living in the house down the lane, and for him and the boys to do some recon work on finding out who is living there, and what is going on.

Once I had my feelers out for information, I head to the bottom of the steps to await my beautiful girlfriend. She slowly descends the stairs, and she looks ravishing in her outfit. I see the spark for a brief moment and then, it's gone again. I sigh, telling her how beautiful she is and we head toward the car to get out of the neighborhood for a while. I watch as she stares at the house down the lane until she can no longer see it.

We make it to the venue and spend three wonderful hours watching the acrobats, listen to all the jokes, enjoying the food and the outing. We had a wonderful evening out, and, while we were out, I noticed the spark in those beautiful brown eyes of hers, until we got home. Now, it was like Bella had reversed on me, she was afraid to be home, but okay at being out and about. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and watch as she ascends the stairs heading toward the room while I locked up the house.

We finally climbed into bed, not saying very much, just holding each other tight. Sometime during the night, Bella woke up screaming in her sleep. She had done this before the medicine, but not since, well, until now. I decided to get the information needed no later than tomorrow, even if I had to march down to Irina's office and beat it out of her. I wouldn't, but I sure did feel like it.

I awoke the next morning to a cold bed, I heard Bella in the bathroom crying. Slipping on my sleep pants, I headed toward the door, noticing it was locked.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me in, sweetheart" She opened the door with dark circles under her eyes, her eyes were also red and swollen. I grabbed a cool washcloth, and pressed it to her eyes, trying to reduce the swelling. It looked like she had cried all night long, and I wrapped her up in my arms, trying to calm her shaking body. She was physically scared to death.

"Please stay home, Bella, you don't need to go to school like this," I begged, but she shook her head.

"I can't stay here, Edward; I will go crazy if I do. I promise to talk to Rose, between the revelation of Victoria living down the lane and the hormone increase because of my period, I'm just a little more strung out that's all." She was trying to placate me, I knew it was more than that, granted the other didn't help but it was more. I nodded and watched her finish getting dressed. I dressed and we both headed out of the house and garage at the same time.

On the way to the office, I called Irina and got her voicemail, again, which was weird, but let it go. I called Rosalie, alerting her to Bella's mood and that I was worried about her mental health. Rose promised to call and talk to her. She said that Victoria was a dominant in the poly house, but she didn't really have any problems with her or Laurent. James was the biggest problem in the house, she told me that Victoria and Laurent had left at one point and she wasn't sure if they ever talked to James or not.

At around lunchtime, Charlie faxed over the information I was looking for, and, wouldn't you know, there was nothing on her records. She was clean as a whistle, not even a parking ticket. I couldn't toss her out of the neighborhood without having a good reason so she wouldn't sue my ass. I sighed; so far nothing was turning up in my favor. I tried Irina repeatedly, but couldn't seem to get a hold of her, and that concerned me greatly, it wasn't like her to not return my calls. In fact, she had been acting out of character for her. I would have to add that to my list of things that had to be done, but Bella was top priority.

By the time my day was over, I didn't have any more information, and I was waiting for Emmett and Seth to get back to me with something I could use. It seems that today was a major dead end for me. I walked into the house with my head hung; I was hoping to have something for Bella to make a decision about. I saw her standing in the kitchen making supper, and she is smiling.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Fine, how about yours?"

"I talked to Rosalie today; we sorted some of the issues out. I'm safe here at the house, no matter who lives down the lane. I have Seth and his team, as well as Sam, at the guard shack, you when you're home, and even Emmett is just a few minutes away if I need him. I have all my supplies all the time." She shrugged. I was glad to see a little spark back, and she was in a better mood than I was. I didn't want to bring her down with me, so I decided to put everything on the back burner until I need to think about it again. She did have a taser, pepper spray, and a body alarm, and if she got scared, she would pack heat. She never showed it to me, but I knew she had a gun and a permit to carry it, she didn't take it to school much because of the rules there.

We ate supper, choosing to stay away from topics about the house down the lane, her relationship with James; or the things she and Rose discussed today. I helped her clean the kitchen just because I couldn't stand to sit in my office without her, and needed her to be close. Once the dishes were done, we curled up on the couch together and watched some TV. Bella drifted asleep in my arms on the couch, I picked her up carried her to bed, then settled in behind her and fell asleep.

The rest of the week pretty much followed the same routine, when Emmett called me on Wednesday; it shocked the shit out of me.

"You won't believe what I found out about Victoria. I had my PI dig into her past; she was married to James about two years ago. They were involved in an assault case where she was the plaintiff, he settled out of court, shocking huh?"

"Yes and no, no to the fact that he settled out of court, but yes to the fact that she was married to him. She's a dominant and so is he, or at least he is to a degree. No, wonder their relationship didn't last." I snorted.

"Get this... they are legally separated, but not divorced." Emmett said.

"Why doesn't she file for divorce if they are legally separated?"

"The only thing I can figure is if he is threatening her, but other than that, I don't know. Someone would have to talk to her to find out."

"Great, that is the last thing I want to do, but if I have to I will." I sigh, this is news, but it is nothing that is directly going to help me. She could still be married to him, not caring if she gets divorced and not have any contact with him. On the other hand, she could be scared and doing his bidding; or she could be helping him because she is just as crazy as he is. I don't know and won't know until I find out some more information. I decide to keep this information to myself, especially if Bella is in a good mood when I get home. I still haven't told Bella about seeing James at the supermarket and don't know how to tell her without scaring the crap out of her, especially now with the news that Victoria is living in the neighborhood.

When I get there, Bella is in a good mood, and I opt to keep all this information from her, hoping to protect her from it. I have a dreaded feeling that if I don't tell her soon, she will find out and lose all the trust she has in me. My only defence will be that she has been progressing and getting better, until this little set back. Jasper said she was doing better than when she was with him, and that she behaved different with me than with him.

I have to figure out what we will be doing this weekend for our scene, and I have to get the information to her before time. She's not playing dominant anymore and it will be easier to plan more things for us to do. I head to my office after dinner, trying to get everything together, and to think about what to do about the current situation around us.

* * *

_**A/N: The place that Edward takes Bella to does exist... maybe if you're ever in Seattle you can check it out. See my profile for the link. **__**I have included the website I pulled the information from I have never been and I don't live close enough to ever go. East Coast girl probably will never travel to West Coast. The next chapter we will see another weekend in Bella's perspective...fantasy weekend wonder what is planned next.**_


	25. Chains of Love

_**Disclaimer: I love the world of Twilight, but do not own it or its characters. I wish I did, but I digress. Thanks to cullennbella and princess 07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, we see another scene with our favorite couple and this weekend is Fantasy weekend. Do you have any ideas what the scenes might entail for the weekend? Bella will talk about getting her tattoo removed and how she feels about getting it done.**_

_**To my readers with water, damp places, or just extra moisture in you nether regions. It was suggest by one of my reviewers that she recently needed a Sham Wow to mop up after reading a chapter. My public service is to announce to buy in bulk. **__**Thanks.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like **__**reading stories with it.**__** LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"_**Chains of Love"**_

_**BPOV**_

My week had gone better than Sunday did, and, after talking everything out with Rosalie, I was feeling a little better. I did not trust the fact that Victoria was living down the lane from me, but I did have protection.

Monday, I visited the doctor and Edward forgot all about the appointment, he said that he was upset about the whole Victoria thing and not being able to get a hold of Irina was weighting on his nerves. I let it go that he was not there with me, and understood the weight of the situation.

Dr. Liam McIntyre is one of the top plastic surgeons in the area. He was happy that I was tanning to lighten the tattoo, but was also concerned that I would expose myself to skin cancer since I am so pale skinned. He suggested that, while I was doing the treatments, to stop; it would take anywhere from six to fifteen treatments in order to be rid of the damn thing. I was to come back every three weeks to have treatment done. He performed the first treatment, it didn't really hurt as much as I thought it would, it felt like a hot rubber band hitting my skin. The areas that hurt the most were my tailbone, elbows, and the back of my knees. They were closer to the bone and more sensitive skin, which made them more painful. He applied numbing cream, and instructed that, if it hurt, to apply ice to it, which he did the entire time during my treatment. We talked about getting the scar on the lower part of my back surgically altered, but he wanted to start with the tattoo first. I had to make some decisions about my scar. I had a couple of options, but did not know which one to choose. I could have it recut and stitch it tightly, where it would be less visible but still there. I could have skin grafted off my thighs to cover it over, but this would leave a visible scar that people would see. I would decide in a couple of weeks what to do about it, maybe I should talk to Alice and see what hers look like.

I was never so excited to get the damn tattoo off me, especially with Victoria living down the lane. For once in my life, I felt like I was starting over with something good; I could get the tattoo removed, and lessen the visibility of my scar, which would let me be free of 'him'. I talked to Edward about it on Monday night, and came to the decision to let them recut and stitch it tighter. If it doesn't work maybe, I would do a skin graft after that.

I feel asleep on the couch with Edward wrapped around me, protecting me. He must have carried me to bed at some point, because I woke up there. Things went great for the next couple of days, and Thursday was upon us again. Edward had emailed me the scene, and I had looked it over. I was excited to start our time together, but I had to make it through another dinner night.

Edward has instructed that tonight, my dress was already selected and waiting in the submissive room with all my things, that when I got home, I was to head to the room shower, apply my face makeup and wait patiently for him to help me with my dress and makeup for my tattoo.

When I entered the room, I saw the cutest little cocktail dress. It was red with long sleeves that were cut open; it had a cross over panel in the front, with a v-neckline; the back was completely solid. I was delighted when I saw that I only had to cover my legs, ankles, and wrists. He was such a wonderful boyfriend to me. I noticed he had paired the outfit with black stilettos, they wrapped around my ankle so they would not expose too much of my ankle. I slipped them on and started walking around in the room with them on. I needed to get used to them because of their height.

I slipped the shoes off and headed straight to the shower, making sure to shave everything, just in case he wanted to inspect me this weekend. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door for Edward; he asked if I was ready to apply my makeup, I asked him to give me a minute to get into my dress.

He stood on the other side of the bedroom door while I slipped into the dress. He only needed to help me with the back, so I popped a robe over the dress, and opened the door.

"How do you like the dress?" he asked while we walked over to the vanity.

"I love it; it covers a lot, but still a cocktail dress."

"How about the shoes; Alice said they would be a little harder to walk in. Have you tried walking with them?" I pointed down to my feet, letting him know I was already working on that aspect of things.

"The shoes look really good, but they are not all that comfortable. I will manage though." I smile and wink at him.

"Good, Alice picked everything out for me. She is a shopaholic if you turn her loose." He snickers; they must have had fun getting this together.

"Shall we?" I point toward the makeup container handing it to him. He stoops down and starts working on covering the tattoo and I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning. His hands on my body are igniting a fire that is licking its way up my whole body. Once he is finished, I try not to look in the mirror, not wanting him to see that I have flushed red all over. He kisses the top of my head, and heads out the door, calling out behind him to be ready at six; this leaves me about half an hour.

I finish getting ready, letting my hair flow over my shoulder as he likes, and reapply my lip-gloss before heading out of the room. I stop at the top of the steps, fiddling with my shoes for a moment. When I get my shoes together, I straighten up and look down the steps seeing Edward standing there with a bouquet of Gerber Daisies.

"Hello, beautiful," he states and smiles at me.

"Hello, handsome," I reply to him.

"I got these for you, I figure we do not do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing a lot, and thought you might like flowers." He extends his hand, giving me the bouquet of flowers. I make it down the steps and take the flowers from him, walking toward the kitchen to put them into some water.

"Thank you, they are beautiful," I stated to him.

"You're welcome, and they're not as beautiful as you." He is behind me while I place the flowers in a vase. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head. I feel so cherished and loved by him, that it makes my heart take off. I sigh, and head toward the coat rack for my shawl. He places the shawl on my shoulders for me and we head out to the car.

"Where are we headed tonight?" I inquire on the way.

"You will see, be patient." He looks at me for a split second with a crooked grin on his face before focusing on the road again.

We make it to the Space Needle, I had never been to the Space Needle, even with living just a few hours away as a child. We find a place to park and Edward grabs my hand, leading me toward the landmark. We hop on the elevator and head toward the top. Once there, we head toward the sides to look out over the city. I can see the Puget Sound, Mt. Rainer with a huge snow-cap covering it, skyscrapers that look like giant Lego buildings, the Cascade Mountains, and the Olympic Mountains. I can see the planes landing on Lake Union, ferries, cruise liners, and cargo ships in Elliot Bay. I walk over to one of the telescopes and focus on the Safeco Field, home of the Seattle Mariners, Charlie's favorite baseball team.

Once we had taken in enough of the view, Edward leads me to the Sky City Restaurant that was on top of the Space Needle. We were having a candle light dinner, and everything is perfect. The conversation flows between the two of us, and before I know it, we are heading back to the house.

Once home, we both head toward the bedroom, removing our clothes as we go and make love. Falling asleep nestled in each other's arms was the best feeling in the world; I felt safe and loved.

The next morning, I wake up to Edward snoring in my ear. I giggle to myself, because this is the first time that I noticed him snoring in his sleep. I know the moment he wakes up too, because his morning wood is poking me in the back. I giggle again, and he groans, rolling over more on his side of the bed. I watch him as he runs his hand over his face, trying to wake himself up.

I finally climb out of the bed, and head toward the shower. I get dressed and scurried down the stairs, getting breakfast together for Edward. When he came down for breakfast, we talked a little about Irina and how he was worried that something terrible had happened to her, but wasn't sure what it could be. He planned on going to her office to see what he could find out. I was worried about her, not just because I did not want to see anything bad happen to people, but I was also worried about what he might be walking into.

I finally made it to work and the day was rather uneventful, the only thing that bothered me was that I always felt like someone was watching me. I would spin around; looking to see if there was anybody there, but I did not recognize a soul. I finally made it home; Edward was not home yet, so I went around tidying things up. We were not messy people, but I knew that Edward liked things clean. If this would cut down the chores that had to be done the next day, I was all for getting them done and over with.

When Edward finally arrived home, he looked a little nervous, but was all in one piece. I figured he would tell me in time, and finished preparing dinner. Once I had his dinner plated, and served in the dining room, I headed back to my spot in the kitchen to eat while he dined alone in the dining room. This was on his scene list, and I was more than happy to oblige. I finished the dishes, and headed toward the submissive room to get ready for the scene tonight.

I am wearing a short cowlneck, club wear, mini dress that Edward had specified for our scene tonight. My collar that I wear every day looks good against my skin when paired with this dress. I tied my hair back in French twist, and applied my makeup. I stepped into a pair of Balmain studded crystal stilettos that wrap around my ankle. At exactly eight, I am to knock on the playroom door, and the scene will begin from there. I step in front of the playroom doors and knock.

Edward leads me into the playroom with all the lights dimmed. I am led to a seat in front of a table. Edward is wearing a nice suit for this little scene, and looks rather handsome.

"Thank you for coming down, Ms. Swan. I am Detective Cullen." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I almost giggle at him this is crazy, but I have to get into character to make it better for him.

"Ms. Swan, this interview is being taped for your protection and mine." Edward states to me as I head toward the chair. "Ms. Swan, will your attorney be present for this meeting?" he asks.

"No, I do not want an attorney present. I have nothing to hide." I state, reaching the chair and sitting down. I cross my legs, and wait for his next prompt. Edward pulls out the chair on the other side of the table, a couple of feet away from me.

I pull out the pack of cigarettes I had to get before the scene. This is only the second time I have smoked in my entire life, and Edward does not like it either, but it's something that he specified he wanted in this scene. I reach into the pack and pull one cigarette out, placing it in my mouth, getting ready to fire it up.

"Ms. Swan, there is no smoking in this room." He states...I have the option, according to him, to either smoke the cigarette or not smoke it, but still hold it in my fingers.

"What are you going to do arrest me for smoking in here?" The call was mine to make, either smoke or not and, since I think it would go better by me smoking the cigarette, I light it up, and blow the smoke out of my mouth.

"Would you tell me the nature of your relationship with Mr. Turner?"

"I had sex with him for about two years; I liked having sex with him. He liked to experiment, and he gave me pleasure. I like receiving pleasure. He gave me lots of pleasure." I state blowing out the cigarette smoke again.

"Are you into bondage, domination, sadism, or masochism?"

"What, are you interested in Mr. Cullen?"

"Ever tie him up?"

"No, Benjamin wasn't into that. He liked to use his hands and fingers a lot. I liked his hands and his fingers too much for that. He brought me great pleasure from his hands and fingers." I lick my lips.

"You mentioned in your story on a fan fiction website that you like silk scarves."

"I've always been partial to silk scarves, they are good for all occasions."

"You said you liked men to use their hands?"

"No, I said I like Benjamin to use his hands."

"Did you whip Mr. Turner with a flogger, Ms. Swan?"

"No, he did not like floggers. Plus, that was not want I wanted to do to him."

"You wrote about it in a story that you published on this website. Why did you write about flogging him in your story, Ms. Swan?"

"It flowed with the rhythm of the story, Mr. Cullen. Anyways, all my works are fiction, I can make my characters do whatever they want Mr. Cullen. I can make them have sex on this table here or..." I paused for a minute and recrossed my legs, flashing Edward, showing him that I was not wearing any underwear. I watch as he gulps. "I can flog them all night; it's my prerogative to do with them as I please."

"Writing a story with those events is no problem, but when the person you flogged is pressing charges against you for abuse that your story happens to depict...you become guilty, Ms. Swan."

"So, what would happen if I wrote a story about you, Mr. Cullen? What if, in that story, I wrote that I fucked you six ways to Sunday? Does that make it true?"

"No, Ms. Swan it doesn't, but people could assume that you have had sex with me or that you know more about the things you write about."

"What if I said I write about things I would like to do to people sexually?" Edward gets up from the table and rounds the front of the table, leaning against it watching me. "What if I said that I get off on watching my characters act out the things I can only dream about doing in real life?"

"I would say that you are no different than any other person writing any story out there."

"Would you...um…would you just think I have an overactive imagination?" I spread my legs open, leaving them for him to see me.

"What would you say if I told you I liked your imagination, and I would not mind acting out those things you describe in your stories?" He stalks towards me.

"I would not mind that at all, but what if I told you that I am not the dominatrix as I portray in my stories? What would you think if I said that I'm more the submissive type?" I bite my lip...wondering what he will be doing next.

"That goes back to the wrong assumptions Ms. Swan. You're selling something that you're not." He walks behind my chair rubbing my shoulders. He leans down in my ear and whispers...

"What if I want to tie you to his chair with the silk scarf I have in my pocket, and fuck you hard right here?"

"I would say that the interrogation would be over and you would know the truth behind my stories, if you did."

"And what is the truth, Ms. Swan?"

"That Mr. Turner actually flogged me, he tied me to a bed and had his evil way with me...but I liked it so much that I needed another person to tie me up again. That I paid Mr. Turner, to file a complaint so I could get closer to you."

"Why would you want to be closer to me Ms. Swan?"

"Because, Mr. Cullen, you are the best Dom in this area, and the only way I could get to you was to come in here as a suspect in a beating."

"No, Ms. Swan, you have it all wrong. You see you could have approached me anywhere...but now that I have you in my interrogation room. I will not be letting you go." He reaches down and ties my wrists to the arms of the office chair. He then pushes the chair against the wall behind us.

"I don't want you to let me go, like I said...this was an intentional meeting. I want you to do bad things to me." I say as provocatively as I can. He bends down in front of the chair, pulling my ass to the end, and spreading my legs wide. He looks up at me, with mischief in his eyes.

"You want me to do bad things to you? Like what...what do you want me to do right now, Ms. Swan?"

"I want your hands and fingers in me, on me, bringing me pleasure, Detective."

"I read all of your stories...I have never been one for being tied up, but they turned me on just as much as they turned you on, I bet." He slowly trails his hands down my thighs and headed straight to my crotch. He stops at the hem of my skirt and pushes it up, exposing my lower half. He reaches down under the chair, and raises the chair more to his level. "Better, let me see how turned on you are after I tied you to the chair." He states before licking his lips while looking at me.

He trails his fingers down my thighs and up onto my crotch, where he slips them into my wet folds. He fingers quickly locate my clit and work the little nub with his fingers. I had felt the heat rising in my body. I watch him study what he is doing intently.

"You've been a very bad girl, Ms. Swan. Not only did you pay someone to lie about you, but also you caused me to want to do bad things to you. Once I read your stories, I wanted to tie you up and fuck you, but I did not know how to get a hold of you. When Mr. Turner walked into my office, proclaiming that you were guilty of beating him, I had to look into it."

He gently pushes one of his fingers inside of me, rubbing just around my opening. He then added another, plunging them in fast and curled them, rubbing the sweet spot deep inside of me. I moan because the place he is touching seems to send messages out of my mouth every time he places his fingers on it. He pulses his fingers in and out of me, making sure to keep his thumb on my clit.

"Mr. Turner will have nothing on me once I get you where I want you." I start panting for breath, oh, the things he does to my body.

"Don't stop," I moan because the spots he touches are driving me crazy and the fact that I am tied to the chair makes me even wetter, if that is possible. I think I have inadvertently ruined the dress he gave me. The things he can do with his hands, tongue, and...oh.

"I'm coming!" I scream out just as the building became too much for me to handle.

"That's it, Ms. Swan; I want to be the one who gives you pleasure, lots of pleasure." He pulls off his tie and releases the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Showing the sparse hair he has there. I would like nothing more than to run my fingers through it, but I will have to save that for another time.

"You have ruined you dress, Ms. Swan. I will have to take that as evidence." He reaches down and unties me from the office chair. He checks my wrists to make sure that they are not red or hurt. Once he is happy with what he sees, he lifts me up from the chair, and marches me over to the table. It's just a standard table that you can break down, but a table nevertheless. I stand with my hands placed on the table with Edward behind me, he kisses all over my back, lifting the dress for me so I can take it off.

He spins me around, so I am facing him and pushes me back; I hop up on the table to accommodate him. Once on the table, he gently pushes my upper body down and then, he walks around the table, and is suddenly standing at my head. When he leans down, capturing my left arm in his hands, he kisses his way down it, until he has stretched it out. He ties it down to the leg of the table using the silk scarf from the chair. He walks over to the other arm, gathering it up too, and repeating his actions with it, until both of my arms are bound to the legs of the table. I pull on the scarves to see if they had any give, testing them out.

"So, Ms. Swan, you like to be dominated and tied up? Is that correct?"

"Yes, Detective."

"Good, because I plan on dominating you every chance I get." I watch as Edward peels off his clothes, and is standing there in all his glory, and what a remarkable sight. I've never thought about someone's cock before, but his is beautiful. It's uncircumcised, thick, and long, about nine inches if I was to guess its size, sometimes I wonder how I get it all inside of me, but god, if it didn't feel good when I did.

"Ms. Swan, it seems that you have been a very bad girl, and as much as I would love to punish you for behaving inappropriately, in regards to this investigation, I don't have the time that it would take to properly chastise you for it. I want you too badly to wait." As he is telling me this, he pulls my legs to rest on the table, spreading them apart. He reaches down and strokes his cock for a minute, then guides it closer to me. He rubs it up and down the outside of my pussy, making me wet again with just the thought of him doing it.

He thrusts all the way in, and I cry out. God, he makes me feel so full. He stills while inside of me, making me squirm around him. I look into his eyes, watching them go from the green to black almost instantly, he growls out at me. Then, he sets a fast pace, he grabs my legs bring them straight up in the air, but doesn't slow down. All I can do is pant and moan, withering below him. I cry out like a shameless hussy or a cat in heat, making him crash into me hard. You can hear the slapping of our skin and the see the sweat running down his body. I would love to run my fingers down his chest to taste the sweat coming from him.

He presses down on my legs, making them open in a v and holds them in his hands while thrusting in and out of my body. He places one of them on the table, but still holds the other as his hand slides to my clit to rub me there. The fire that ignites from his touch, licks up my body and down again. The grunts and growls he is making are feral, and I respond back with the same responses. The building in my belly grows to the point of bursting out of my body. Once I start to come down from the euphoric feeling he has created, I notice that he is no longer inside of me, and I have a puddle under my ass.

When the feeling leaves, he thrusts back in, chanting the same thing repeatedly.

"Oh god, Bella, cum, I can't hold out any longer...cum baby...cum for me," The sounds of his strained voice, begging me to come again. The fire from the second orgasm has died to an ember, but, with his constant chanting, thrusting, and playing with my clit, it ignites, taking off like an inferno burning up my body inside of me.

I scream out one more time to him, "Fuck...I'm coming" and I black out.

_**A/N: **whipping brow** that to me was hot. Hope all of you liked it. She doesn't remember if he even finds a happy ending himself. What a shame...shameless hussy. Oh, well I guess we all have a little of it in us. The next chapter will be another fantasy, but the same premise here, any clues. Look for upcoming outtakes, and, as always, review, love to see the comments. There are times they crack me up, inspire, or encourage. Thanks **_

_******I wanted to let everyone know that if you would like to see outtakes or extra material for this story check: The Perfect Submissive: Outtakes and Extras under my name. I felt they were better suited as something on the side instead of in the story. If you choose to read more or what more that is where you will find them.*******_


	26. Prisoner of Love

_**D**__**isclaimer: I own nothing involving the wonderful world of Twilight. I wish I did, but I digress. I would like to think my wonderful beta readers cullennbella and **__**princess07890.**____**They have read my chapter weeded out the errors and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, we see another scene from our favorite couple with it being fantasy weekend; we have to see what Edward does next. I promise whatever it is she will like it.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like **__**reading stories with it. LOL. Anything**__** that is, said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"_**Prisoner of Love"**_

_**BPOV**_

I awoke the next morning in Edward's sweet arms. I pressed myself completely into him and his morning wood. I giggle, thinking that thing had a mind of its own I do believe. It doesn't need him to be awake in order to function properly. I giggle again from my thoughts.

My mind wanders to the events of last night with the interrogation scene in the playroom. I don't remember anything after I blacked out and don't know why I did. Of course, it was an intense orgasm, which he gave me, I had never experience something so intense before. I had the feeling of floating before and the one of pure nirvana after, but last night was something different. It was almost as if the orgasm sucked my soul out of me. Maybe it was the feral-like emotions that made me feel that way; it was almost as if we were staking our claim on one another.

Today's scene was going to be interesting. I was to carry out my cleaning duties as usual; at lunchtime, we would have our customary meadow picnic that I loved. I was packing the picnic basket, and had already shopped for my favorite items to add.

I stretch and feel Edward come alive behind me. I giggle again, because he is still poking me in the back.

"What are you giggling at Ms. Swan?"

"Nothing at all," I push back into him, getting a groan from him.

"Don't do that, you little vixen. You know the rules; we don't have sex until we are in the playroom. Don't make me break the rules. I would hate to have to punish you for doing so." He smirks at me, taunting me into responding. The question is; do I need a spanking? We haven't had a scene like that and I wonder what it might entail. Hmmm...do I wake the bear? I decide that I could use a little chastising and push back into his body again. Getting another groan from him, he slips out of the bed. I watch as he pulls sleep pants around his gorgeous body. I guess to keep from breaking his rules. I will succeed today, maybe when we are in the meadow.

"So, what happened in the playroom after I passed out?" He looks at me, smiles that crooked smile, and then heads over to the DVD player and the TV, which is mounted onto the wall in our room.

"I have it taped, would you like to watch?" I nod because I can't say anything. I'm stunned that he was actually taping the whole thing. He switches on the TV, and pads back to the bed to get comfortable. I watch as he pushes play, and the images come up of the playroom with the table and the chairs. I watch everything intently, listening to every word that is being said. I begin wiggling in the bed, when I watch him slip his fingers inside my body, and remember the things he had done to me last night. I squeeze my thighs together, and look over at him.

He is watching me intently too, and I can see the heavier breaths he is drawing now. I look into his eyes and see them turning dark, and know that the scene playing in front of us arouses him. I can faintly hear my moaning and groaning in the background as I focus on the things going on around us in the room.

I turn my head back to the TV, when I hear myself screaming out "Don't stop!" I watch him rub, and thrust his fingers into me, and I focus on the fact that his hand is rubbing his cock through his pants at the same time. I scream out again, "I'm coming!"

I turn to look at Edward, and his eyes are closed. I look down his body and notice that he is, in fact, hard as steel. I look back to his face, noticing the muscles in his jaw are clinching with every sound from the TV. He must be trying to be a good boy, and not have sex before the playroom. I decide to have my evil way with him, at least a little, or push the boundaries to see if he will punish me.

I head straight for his cock, not taking any chances with him feeling my hands rubbing up his thighs or down his chest. Once my hands have made contact with his member, his eyes fly open, staring down at me. I lick my lips and climb on to his body, planting myself right over his erection. He is still wearing his sleep pants; I rub all over him, and shove my tits right in his face, which causes him to growl and hiss at me. He gives me this wild look, too, shaking his head no.

"Bella, we can't...God I want to...I should have known better, but we can't…I won't."

"Oh, put a sock in it." I snip at him, and continue to rub relentlessly over his body and engorged cock. He picks me up placing me back on the bed, getting up he stands in front of me. If I thought the look a few minutes ago was bad, I think it just went nuclear. He starts pacing the floor, and rubbing his hand over his face. I'm pushing him and his rules, I wonder if he has figured it out yet.

"You," he starts and stops. His nostrils flared and I think I have pushed a button today that I shouldn't have, but continue being snarky just to see what he will do.

"You...what? Spit it out, Eddie." I had overheard him, a while back, talking to Emmett, over the phone, and knew this was a sore spot for him. He didn't like for anybody to call him Eddie, and just barely tolerated Ed.

"That's it," he walks over to me, picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, carrying me to the playroom. Once we are outside the doors, he quickly opens them, placing me down on the x marked on the floor.

I watched as he paced the floor, when he looks at me, I roll my eyes, and for a minute there, I think his eyes turned red and steam rolled out of his ears. He almost looked like one of those cartoon characters. I was disrespecting him, and I knew it. He knew it; I bet he was looking for a way to punish me at the moment.

He pulled out a folding chair, opened it up in the middle of the playroom, and sat down backwards on it. He rested his head on the metal and didn't look up for a few minutes. I watch as he breathes in and out, laboured breaths if I have ever seen them. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and pulls at his hair one more time, before opening his mouth to speak. He shuts it again, before he even utters a word. He sucks in a deep breath, and then starts.

"Isabella," I instantly bowed my head, hearing his words clue me to the fact that Master Edward was about to speak to me. I knew this would happen, and I tried to wipe the grin off my face. I wanted it and now I was going to get it.

"I will be punishing you this evening, but I will not do it now. I am mad at you and if I get a hold of you right now, I would set you back by weeks," his statement scared me for a moment. "I won't do that, I am in control, and this little stunt you just pulled will not work."

He pinched the bridge of his nose again and his nostrils flared, "You are not to snip at me, when we have a set of rules in place. I expect those rules to be followed unless I deem it okay to be broken. I am your Master first and your boyfriend second; neither of whom appreciates nor accepts your snippy attitude, after I politely asked you not to. You're pushing to get punished and if punishment is what you want, that is what you are going to get." He stands up and folds the chair up, placing it back in the corner of the playroom, then heads toward the doors. He stops at the doorframe not looking at me.

"We will be eating at home today, no meadow. You will serve me in the dining room, the rest of the day you will be my submissive, the one that listens to every damn thing I say. You will meet me in ten minutes in the living room to start your day of servitude. I have been lenient on you, but that ends today. This isn't the first time you have snapped at me or rolled your eyes at me, but no more. No more disrespect, I won't tolerate it any longer. I love you and I want to be with you in every aspect of the word, and I understand that sometimes you get aggravated at me. But no more, state your peace respectfully without rolling your eyes, or without an attitude." He sighs, "If you want to be punished, do something like forget to shave or try to sit down in the dining room with me. Something like that would be easier tolerated, and easier for me to keep my cool with you."

He walks out of the room, and I don't really know what to do with myself. He hasn't paddled me or anything, and the only punishment handed out was the fact that we were not going to the meadow today. He told me I was his submissive all day long, which is something that we had not been doing as of lately, so today was going to be a lot different from anything I had experienced with him.

I head out the door with my head hung low, and try to get my mind wrapped around the fact that I will be listening to my Master the entire time. I don't know if this will be the best situation, but I trust Edward to know what he is doing. I find him sitting on the couch in the living room, and kneel down in front of him, lowering my eyes.

"At ease," Edward states to me. I straighten my back, but it doesn't have to be as straight as in the attention position. I bring my legs up close to my chest, but they have to be together. I am on my tiptoes, so that there is tension in my position. I wrap my arms around my legs, holding them to my body. I sit there for a while, while Edward watches TV, I'm bored to tears, there are so many different things I could be doing at the moment. I sigh to myself, I shouldn't have pushed him to punish me, but I have to endure my punishment, after all, I asked for it.

When my stomach growls, I feel Edward's eyes on me. He gets up from the couch, and turns off the TV, but I have to wait for my instructions in order to proceed.

"Breakfast," he states and I rise and head toward the kitchen to get started. I hate the way today is shaping up to be. He hasn't spoken to me other than to order me around, and I feel so detached from him at this moment. I get our breakfast together, and serve him in the dining room, while I head back to the kitchen to eat at the island. Once I am finished, I head back to the dining room, he is waiting at the door for me. I lower my eyes, not looking at him.

"Complete your chores; I am heading to the office for a little while. I will be back; I want you ready for the playroom at eight. I will be home for dinner, if you need me, call my cell phone." He states and leaves. A tear runs down my face, this is not the punishment I was seeking, and I feel alone right now. I wipe the tears from my face, and get to work cleaning the house.

Once everything is, done, I sit down in my office to write in my journal. I know that Edward reads it, and sometimes this is the best way to express my feelings to him, without having to say them.

_This submissive was a very bad girl today when she tried to push her Master's limits. She knows that she and her Master haven't been playing like we should, and is willing to make amends for her bad behavior. She knows and understands that her Master is only trying to make her stronger, and better able to live the lifestyle. She appreciates all that her Master does for her, and loves her Master dearly._

_She would give anything to take the transgression back, but must suffer the punishments. She also promises to watch her tone and attitude with Master. If, at any time, she is seeking punishment, she will look for different things that will not offend her Master so much, which would get her what she wants and needs. She needs her Master to sometimes punish her and keep her in line, if she is allowed; no punishments she feels this will lead to getting out of line. She needs to be reminded her role in the relationship._

I finish the laundry and have everything ready to go for the evening. I head down to the kitchen to get supper going. When he texts me and lets me know that he is on his way, I pay attention to the sounds, when I hear his door to his car shut. I get in the waiting position at the door. When he walks in, he doesn't notice me at first, and it crushes me to think that I made him so mad, that he won't even look or notice me at all. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and when they spill over the edges, he leans down, wiping them away.

"You were a bad girl this morning, and we will be rectifying that in a little while. I am not mad at you, Isabella, but you had to be reminded of your place." He sighs and pads off into another room. I stand and make my way back to the kitchen, and plate up supper to serve him in the dining room. I head back to the kitchen to eat my own meal, and get everything cleaned up. Once everything is finished, I head toward the submissive's room and find an outfit waiting there for me to wear.

I slipped the outfit on; it was the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen too. It barely covered my breasts at all, but this is what he wanted and I was more than willing to comply. I fastened the black fishnet stockings to the garter, and slipped the black boots onto my feet. There was a little piece of material lying on the bed and I didn't know whether to tie it around my head, or my eyes, or my arms, or thighs. I just carried it with me, just in case he wanted to use it as a blindfold or something.

I headed toward the playroom and kneeled outside the door, I didn't know what he was going to do once we got in there in the form of punishment, but I knew that whatever he did, I had to take it. I heard him walking my way, so I lowered my eyes, and waited for his instructions.

"Crawl," he stated as he pushed the doors to the playroom open. I crawled to the spot on the floor and stopped.

"Collar," he stated and I got into position for him to place the collar around my neck. He leaned down and removed my everyday collar.

"Do you accept my collar, Isabella? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"Good," he leaned down and placed the playroom collar around my neck.

"Thank you, Master."

"Service," he stated and I got to work, kissing my way up his legs leading to his crotch, working my way to the buttons of his jeans, once there, I unbutton him and pulled his impressive length out of his confides. He was already semi-hard, and I would guess that was from seeing me in my outfit. It didn't leave much to the imagination. I slowly stroked his length, getting him ready. I played with his balls, and licked the length, listening to him hiss above me when my tongue touched the head. I engulfed him in my mouth, swirling my tongue all over the top, and sliding down his length. I used more of my hands this time; I always tried to changed things here and there. I didn't want him becoming bored with my skills and seek out another submissive to please him. I set my rhythm of strokes, swirls, twists, and suction until he came in my mouth grunting and moaning. I licked my lips after I was finished, so that he could see how much I loved giving this to him.

"Crawl to the whipping bench, Isabella," he orders while getting himself under control. I crawl over to the whipping bench, and slowly crawl up it the best I can. The bench looks to have two levels to it, and I position my top half over the highest level, leaving my legs sticking out behind me. I am in a doggy style position on the whipping bench, ready for my Master to hand out the punishments for my transgressions.

"Well, you picked a perfect time to show your ass. I already have you in a prisoner outfit and here you are bent over my whipping bench awaiting your punishment." I hear him pad over to the wall that I know houses all his whips, paddles, canes, and floggers. I can hear in riffling through them.

"You smarted off to your Master, disobeyed his order to quit, and rolled your eyes at Master." He was checking off all the things I had done in the first couple of hours after we had woken up this morning.

"Let's see...five warm up spankings and then...twenty with the paddle. You will count and thank me for everyone I have to give you. Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very good, Isabella," just as he finished speaking, he used his hand to land the first of the twenty-five licks I will take for all of my transgressions. "One, thank you Master," I state when his hand hits my ass.

He continues, switching sides as he goes, until his hand lands the fifth one and I have all of them counted until this point. "Your ass has a nice rosy glow to it Isabella, and you have done well. Do you remember your safe words? He asks.

"Yes, Master. Green means more, yellow, slow or caution, and red means stop."

"Very good," he replies and I feel the first stings of the wooden paddle as it hits my left ass check. I don't know if Edward wants me to count this as one or six. Therefore, I don't say anything afraid of what to do or be wrong. Once I get to thinking about everything, I can't concentrate on the reasons I am receiving punishments and this is something I need to remember so I never do it again.

"Yellow," I whisper because I don't know what to do and I need his guidance in this area.

"What is wrong Isabella?" He asks.

"Master, your submissive is confused and doesn't know how to respond. When your submissive was counting, she could not concentrate on the reasons she was receiving punishment. Your submissive also didn't know if she should pick up with the number six or number one, since these spankings are the true punishment aspect of the scene."

"I see...would it be easier if the submissive did not count?"

"Yes, Master...she will be able to focus on the reasons why she is being punished."

"Very well, Isabella. You no longer have to count, I will; would you prefer them out loud or in my head?"

"Your submissive would prefer whatever pleases you, Master."

"You will thank me once the punishment is over."

I feel the next lick from the paddle and hear Edward's counting off as he goes. I don't focus on his words, but more on the fact that I am getting punished for not obeying his orders, and smarting off to him this morning. At around the number fifteen, a couple a tears slide down my face, not because it hurts really, but because I am ashamed to have disobeyed him. When the last spanking is given, I can hardly breathe from crying and my nose is running like a sieve. I can't seem to get myself under control. I can hear Edward breathing hard behind me, and know that this has affected him in some way as well.

I cling to the whipping bench while Edward pads around the playroom putting things up, and grabbing different items from the drawers. When he comes back to bench, he kneels down in front of my face. He hands me a Kleenex, and opens a bottle of water for me to drink. Once I have cleaned up my face, and blown my nose, I feel a little better. I take a couple of swallows from the water bottle and hand it back to him. He rises and places the bottle on the counter. He comes back to me, standing beside the whipping bench.

"Kneel in front of me, Isabella." I get into position in front of him, and wait for his instructions.

"I know that this was hard for you, this was the first time we have experienced something like this. I want you to be able to answer my questions." I nod "We will not be continuing the scene I had planned for tonight. We will work that in another night, but I have to ask, was not being able to concentrate the only reason you yellowed on me?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, are you okay?"

"Yes, Master, your submissive is just very sorry to have had an attitude with you, and to have rolled her eyes, and disobeyed you. She is very sorry and thankful for her discipline."

"You did wonderful, Isabella. I am very proud of you and you handled the whole thing like a champion. I expected the emotions it would cause, and I know that sometimes you need that release of emotions to feel better." He sighs, "Just, please, the next time you need this release, do something not so aggravating like calling me Eddie. I can't stand that name, and I will be very upset if you do. Okay?" I nod, there is nothing more to say to him. He reaches down and unhooks my play collar, and puts the everyday collar back in place. Kissing my head once, he has completed his tasks.

"Head to the submissive's room, take off your outfit and lay on your stomach on the bed. I will be along shortly to take care of you." Once I get to the submissive's room, I take off my outfit, and climb into bed. I lay there and drift off to sleep, when I feel the mattress shift, I open my eyes to see Edward crawling into bed.

"I have to put some of this balm on your behind, if I don't, you could bruise. You will be sore for the next couple of days so I want you to take it easy." I nod and I can feel him rubbing the balm on my tender behind, then I feel him massaging my thighs, back, and shoulders. I drift back off to sleep, happy that I had made it through another scene without it breaking me.

_**A/N: Alright, guys hope that you liked. I know that there wasn't a lemon in this chapter, but I felt it wrong to confuse Bella with punishment and sex. She needed to know her place, and I think we succeeded with that. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter, we will see our couple on another week heading toward our weekends.**_


	27. Every Day of the Week

_**D**__**isclaimer: I own nothing involving the wonderful world of Twilight. I wish I did, but I digress. I would **__**like to thank my**__** wonderful beta readers' cullennbella and princess07890 (RAH07890). They have read my chapter weeded out the errors and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this **__**chapter, we see another relaxing Sunday**____**through to the**__** following Thursday and see what is going on in their lives. We have a little drama in this chapter and Bella learns that Edward has been keeping a couple of things from her. How will she handle the news that James is lurking around?**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like **__**reading stories with it. LOL. Anything**__** that is, said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results might be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

"_**Every Day of the Week"**_

_**BPOV**_

On Sunday, Edward and I finally headed to the meadow to have the picnic that was supposed to happen the day before, but because of my punishment, it didn't. We made out like a couple of teenagers laying in the grass at the meadow, and just relaxed with each other. We talked about me being punished, and what it did to him to have to do it. We talked about why I had yellowed during the scene and how I couldn't concentrate while I was trying to count. He explained that the reasons he had his submissive generally count out the licks he gave them was so he could spread them out properly without hurting them. He had made that mistake early in his lifestyle; the submissive didn't ever want to play with him again after that. He said that, with time, he probably wouldn't count aloud, but was scared that, if he didn't, he would give too many, or not enough. He was afraid that if he didn't count that somehow it would make my mind assume the worst, so, his counting was a way to comfort him and me. I was just glad that he thought enough about me to worry about how his behavior would affect me in the end.

On Monday, things around the house got a little more stressful. I came home from work to find the house torn to hell, I immediately ran back outside to my car and drove back to the guardhouse, asking Sam to call the police; then, I called Edward and Seth, because I was physically scared to walk any further into the house. I wondered who would be so close to us that no one would notice someone breaking into our house. I also hopped that whoever it was, was caught on the surveillance cameras that Edward had around and in the house.

When Edward flew into the community, he ran straight to me, checking me out, asking if I was all right. I wasn't alright, but I was surviving at the moment. When we finally went back to the house, after the cops showed up, Edward informed them about my past and the troubles I had, how the realtor for the community was now missing, and hadn't been heard from in weeks. How Victoria, someone from my past, was living down the lane, and how he had seen James at the supermarket that I frequented. The last statement was a revelation to me, but we would be talking about that one later.

The cops looked around the place, dusting for prints, talked to both of us, privately and together, and formed some theories and finally left. Edward went into his office to check the surveillance cameras, only to find out that they had somehow been tampered with, and no video footage was taken of the break in.

I headed back into the kitchen to get a glass of wine; I didn't drink it often because of my medicine, but, with the break in and the pending conversation Edward and I were about to have, I figured I needed a little to help to calm myself down. I walked back to his study, sat on the other side of the desk, after handing him a glass of wine, too, I began.

"Why didn't you tell me about James?" I asked the first question that rolled off my tongue, because I couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me something like this, especially since I also frequented that store. I studied my wine glass, hoping to keep my emotions at bay, and waiting for his response.

"I didn't tell you because it was a couple of weekends ago, and you were progressing so well. I thought it would only set you back." He pulled at his hair, and sighed. "I had Seth keep an extra eye on you, he even hired more men for the task, and you are safe, Bella." He looked at me pleadingly to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" I was starting to get pissed, I don't care how well I was doing, and I don't care if he hired more people to watch out for me. He should have respected me enough to give me a heads up.

"I don't know...I didn't want you to closing yourself off; I thought I was doing the right thing for you."

"Doing the right thing?" I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head at this point. "Doing the right thing would have been telling me, coming clean about it, but, no, you hid it. You hid the fact that someone I am deathly afraid of is lurking around the only supermarket within a ten-mile radius that I can visit because...guess what...the son of bitch owns the only other supermarket that is close to us. I won't go there and you know it. What if I had run into him when Seth wasn't looking? Do you think I would be able to see him at all? I can't, I don't trust myself enough to make the best decision about him." I'm pulling at my own hair at this point, a trait I must have picked up from being around Edward all the time. I was afraid that, if James spoke to me, he would speak in a commanding tone, and I, being a natural submissive, would follow. I was afraid he would kidnap me; it was no different from what he had done before.

"I thought about it, I thought that maybe, just maybe if you were strong enough, you would be able to handle it. I thought about accompanying you to the store all the time, I told Seth to make sure and keep a good eye out. I didn't want you to have to go out of your way to shop, and I didn't want you to stop doing things and shut down, you didn't do anything before you meet Jasper; you depended on the neighbor to get things for you. I didn't want that for you, you have been doing so well. I couldn't stand a setback for you." His eyes were begging me to understand him, on some points, I did, but I still couldn't get over the fact that he didn't tell me.

"Well, guess what...the setback just happened, not only am I now afraid of this damn neighborhood. I don't trust you, at this moment, to put my best interests first. I also have to travel out of my comfort zone to another market, if I want to go at all." I scoffed at this notion, right now I didn't know where to go, or if I wanted to go at all. "If he comes up to me, I would probably go...just to keep shit from hitting the fan and I don't want to be alone with him ever again. I can't and I won't survive it this time around. So, congratulations, the setback is here." I slam my wine glass down on the table, smashing it, watching it slice through my hand as it breaks. I hold my hand in front of my face and watch as the blood runs down my skin. I hear James' voice in my head, telling me that I am his. I can barely see Edward rushing over to me, grabbing my hand looking at it. I tune out all of the things his is hollering at me, falling deep within my mind.

"_You're mine, Isabella, all...mine. No one will want you after I get done with you." I hear James' voice._

I awake the following morning by myself, I look around the room finding Edward sleeping in a chair at the foot of the bed. I push myself up against the headboard, wincing in pain and looking down at my now bandaged hand. I look over to the clock and see that I have already missed my morning classes. I see two Advil and a glass of water on the table. I reach out with my good hand and take the medicine, swallowing them down with the water provided. Today, is going to be a long day, I can just feel it in the air.

Edward clears his throat, and I look into his pale green, weary eyes. I can see the hurt, confusion, and worry written all over his face. I know we have to get past this, and after I broke the glass, we didn't get everything out in the open.

"Did I need stitches?" I ask trying to get the conversation going and over with. I don't want to walk on eggshells all day long waiting for this to happen.

"Just three, you sliced your pinkie pretty good, but it was nothing major."

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea, Bella. I have racked my brain all night trying to find a solution to this, but don't know where to begin. We need to figure this out together." He leans forward in the chair clasping his hand in front of him. This is the first time I think I have seen Edward Cullen truly stressed over a situation, and it is all because of me.

"I will leave...you shouldn't have to deal with this. You have a life and honestly, we haven't been that..." he cuts me off mid sentence. Standing and pacing the floor in front of the bed.

"You are not leaving...I don't give a damn what goes on, but you are not leaving." He levels me with that damn Dom voice and look, a part of me wants to submit to the voice, but there is another voice in me telling me to leave.

"You don't need this stress, Edward. I am more trouble than I am worth. That is one of the reasons I shouldn't live in this lifestyle again, in fact, I don't know if I will ever be able to have a relationship with anyone ever again. The fucked up shit he did to me makes me run and hide. I am damaged and no good." I am hollering at this point and sobbing, I feel like I can't breathe. I gasp for breath because it feels like I am about to have a heart attack, and there is an elephant sitting on my chest. I get out of the bed leaning over the side, holding my chest, and trying to gasp for breath that is not coming to my body. I feel so dizzy like I could just fall out at any moment. I am convinced I am dying right here. I know why I feel like this, it's because I said I was leaving, but the sad thing is I don't want to. But, I would make this sacrifice for him.

"Shh...calm down baby...you're having a panic attack. It will be okay, just breathe with me. Come on baby, breathe with me." I try to match his breaths, and finally calm down some. He rubs my back, and kisses my forehead and hair.

"What are we going to do Edward? Who broke into the house?"

"We will figure out what to do, but the police have no leads. Sam's logs of visitors yesterday have been looked at, and all the visitors have been questioned, but still the police have no leads. The surveillance system was destroyed and I have a new team coming today to upgrade it." He sighs and pulls at his hair. "These are my feelings Bella and I will listen to yours...I think James, Victoria, or maybe even both of them are the ones who broke into the house. I don't have proof, like I just said, but that is my gut instinct. We could move, I have an apartment closer to the practice, but I don't have any way to protect it like I do here. If it is James, he will just follow us anywhere we go." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"He doesn't want you...he wants me back." I bow my head and cry, because it seems that James will stop at nothing to have me back, even if that means tearing me from the one person I love more than anything in this world.

"Shh...Baby, it doesn't matter what he wants. He is not getting you back, if I have to move heaven and earth, he will not have you. He will not take you from me or me from you. You have to believe that, Bella." He kisses my forehead, but I have my doubts. I will live with what I have until James comes to take it away from me. I know it's coming, and I don't know how to stop it. I will try to be strong for Edward and myself, but I have a feeling James is closer than I think. I let Edward comfort me, and relish in the warmth of his arms for the remainder of the day.

On Tuesday, I reconsider, and instead of letting that son of a bitch rule my life again, I decide to fight back. I put on my mask, and head off to work as if nothing has happened. I figure if James thinks that I am strong and confident, maybe he will come and this time he won't get away from me. Maybe with Edward's help I can build the confidence I will need to fight off James.

I think about the what-ifs and maybes for a good long while, and then I settle my mind and form a plan. A plan to lure James to me, and then destroy what he values the most, but I have to figure out what is important to him. I will work on the things I can until I have my surgery to minimize the look of my scar. Then, I will put the rest of my plan into motion.

The rest of the week flies by, Edward doesn't know what I have up my sleeve; in order for this plan to work he has to be in the dark about it. If he knows, he could be in trouble; it's bad enough that I am planning to risk my life and career just to accomplish my goals. If anything, I am goal oriented, and the task will be carried out to my liking.

I hit them gym harder this week than any other week before, trying to prepare my mind and body. I schedule my surgery for next week, to get the ball rolling. I sign myself up at the local gym for kickboxing and self-defence classes. My father always wanted me to take them, but I wouldn't. Somewhere inside of that house, I had lost myself. I was just going through the motions of living my daily life before Jasper and Edward came along. Now I wanted my life back; removing the tattoos and making my scar look different were a start in the right direction in getting me together. Getting rid of James would be the next thing on my agenda.

Thursday rolled around, Edward and I headed to another nice restaurant for our candlelight dinner. I told him about the classes I was going to take, and he offered to attend them with me. I thought that was sweet and it showed me how much he cared about me. I finally got over the fact that he had seen James, and kept it a secret and finally allowed him to properly apologize to me. I stopped shopping at the supermarket, and allowed Jake, one of Seth's team members, to do the shopping for me. I told Edward I needed time to think about that situation, but would get back to going for myself after the classes, and that I was getting something done about my scar. He was cool with that, as long as I didn't shut down completely.

I wasn't going to shut down; I was pissed that even after all this time, James still had a hold over me, and I wanted out. I wanted it to be over with, and knowing that Edward would come looking for me, and that he cared enough to be concerned about my well-being gave me the strength I would need.

When we returned home that evening, Edward excused himself to his study after receiving a phone call that he told me was urgent. I wonder what it was all about; Edward didn't scurry off that fast unless he had something important to do. Nevertheless, I tried to be patient with him, if it affected me, he would come and tell me, he promised.

He came into the living room where I was sitting before bed, reading the latest best seller from an author I really admired. He walked over to the chair, directly in front of me, and rubbed his hands over his face. Then pulled at his hair, something was up. These were his tell tale signs that things were bothering him.

"That was Seth on the phone...he hired a PI to investigate Victoria." I nodded; I figured they would look into her, especially after the break in.

"Jenks informed him that she is living in a house full of other women." This didn't really surprise me, she was a Domme, and had lived in a poly house before, so none of this sounded out of the ordinary to me. I shrugged like that made a difference.

"Irina is one of the women living there."

"Well, at least she has been located."

"True, but something is not adding up to me."

"Why? Isn't Irina into the lifestyle, too?"

"Yes, but she usually prefers men. I guess one can change." He states.

"Well, I guess so. Are there any men living with them? She used to pal around with Laurent."

"Jenks said that he didn't see any indication of that, but he will continue to survey the area and the house." I was just happy to hear that James wasn't there. I didn't need to hear that, on top of the fact that he was at the supermarket.

"Well, we will wait for the information. Is there anything else bothering you? You looked awful stressed."

"Well, I was wondering if we could try not telling you what I want to do in a scene." I think about it, and I do trust him.

"We can try; you will be watching for any signs of distress, right?"

"Of course," he smiles at me then. "I always pay attention to your signals."

I stand from the couch, close my book, and reach for his hand. He rises up, takes my hand, and leads me to the bedroom.

_**A/N: Alright, no lemons sorry. The next chapter, we will see them in the playroom, so I figured I would make you guys wait. Mean, I know, but I promise a good time when they get there. Have to clear up all this background drama first. Please review as this makes me happy.**_


	28. Please Release Me

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks to cullennbella and princess07890 for reading this chapter for me. They are wonderful beta readers and excellent for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, Friday is upon us and Edward has plans on turning up the heat for this Friday. We will find our favorite couple headed to a BDSM club. How many lemons can they get before the chapter is over?**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 28**_

"_**Please Release Me"**_

_**EPOV**_

On Friday morning, I stand with a cup of coffee in my hand watching Bella exercise in the gym. She is pushing herself for something, and I wonder what she has up her sleeve. I have never seen her work this hard since she has been here. I don't know why she is doing this, but I do. As I watch her push her body; I see that her classes are helping. She'd signed up for kickboxing and self-defense classes. She is plotting something, and I know it's going to cause trouble. While talking on the phone last night to Seth, I told him my suspicions, and he agreed.

She finally finishes her workout and I meet her coming out of the gym. I kiss her forehead, and watch her as she hurries off to the bedroom to take a shower.

I want to do something we have yet to do together; we are headed to the club tonight. On every third Friday of the month, I used to run down to a local club called "Twilight." It is a sexual fetish club, and on certain days they hold different entertainment for its members. On the third Friday of the month, they host the BDSM side of things. They have a cafe for food and relaxing, and that is where I will be taking Bella for dinner. They also have a dark couch corner where we would be able to make out, but not have sex. There are exhibition areas where you would be able to see different scenes played out. However, you only allowed to masturbate in the exhibition areas. The romp pile is a room where you are open to have sex with others, which is a room Bella and I will not be going. The back sex room houses a little more privacy, but you have to rent those rooms. Massage stations are set up all over the club, allowing you to give massages; oils and lotions are provided. I want to take her to the club to push some of her limits, and hope that she enjoys the pleasure of it.

Once she comes out of the shower, she makes her way to the kitchen for her own cup of coffee. I wonder if she will tell me about her plans.

"So, I don't mind that you have been working out and all, but what are you up to?" I ask, looking over the rim of my coffee mug as I take a swallow of the stone cold brew.

"I just want to get better, I thought that maybe if I took the classes and got the workouts in, I won't be so scared if and when I see James." She states with a shrug looking over her own rim. I don't buy it entirely, but I will let it slide for now.

I nod, kiss her cheek, and head to the gym for my own workout. She was meeting with the girls today for breakfast, so I wouldn't get a chance to play with her before she left. Once she was out the door, I ran on the treadmill for five miles, did 50 push ups, and walked over to the suspension and latched my legs into place; I was hanging upside down doing sit ups. Once I was done, I headed for the shower, with that finished; I then headed toward my study to call Seth again.

The phone rang multiple times, and Seth finally picked up, he must have had to leave Bella's class.

"Seth" I said before he spoke. "It's Cullen," like he didn't know if he looked at the caller ID.

"Where you able to get an audio on the girls' conversation at breakfast?"

"Yes, sir, she confided in the girls. She is planning on strengthening her body, and luring James out. She wasn't specific in her plans, but she is looking for Rose and Alice to help her being that they were also with him. Sir, I am afraid that these women will want revenge on him, but I don't know at what cost."

"Is your man still following him?"

"Yes sir, he is still living in the area out of the community at this time, but he has been in contact with Victoria."

"When did this contact start?"

"Right about the time I informed you about Irina, sir."

"Has anyone seen another man lurking around Victoria? Bella said that she used to hang out with someone named Laurent."

"No sir; there's no Laurent, there's just the women living with her in the house. She hasn't been in contact with anybody besides the women and James. We are keeping a close eye on both of them."

"Very good, keep tabs on Bella," I stated and then said our goodbyes and hung up the phone before heading for work.

The day was long and tiring, there were so many sick patients waiting to be seen; we usually don't take them unless they can provide a valid reason, then the receptionist will decide. Let's just say with winter coming around the corner, I wasn't surprised to see a full house before the weekend.

Once I showered and left the clinic, I headed straight home to get tonight activities started. I was looking forward to collaring Bella and pushing her limits. I walked into the house, and saw that Bella wasn't home yet, which was odd, but Seth would have alerted me if things were bad. It must just be a meeting or something she couldn't get out of.

I headed toward the submissive's room, and began rummaging through the closet, looking for something that I would like to see Bella in, but made sure it was something that she would also feel comfortable in as well. I had to eliminate several outfits just because they were too revelling in the back. Not that I minded one bit, but with her tattoos, it would make her feel uncomfortable in that setting. She'd wear her makeup, but I didn't want makeup all over the outfits, which could potentially ruin them. Like it mattered if she ruined a few outfits in order to be comfortable, I would buy more for her, if necessary. Happy with my choice and hearing Bella pull into the garage, I headed out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and waited for Bella to enter the house. When she did, I called out to her.

"Isabella," I said, and she instantly reacted, I was glad she hadn't changed her mind about that. "Your outfit is on the bed in the submissive's room. You are to shower, groom, and be ready to head to a club at seven. You do not have to cook; we will be eating there," I stated, and she nodded. I walked to my study; I needed to work on a few things before we left for the club.

When six o'clock rolled around, I headed to the submissive's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in," she responded as I turned the knob to allow myself entrance.

"Do you need any help with your makeup?"

"Yes, just a little. I hope you don't mind, but I modified the outfit some to suit my back." I nodded; as long as she kept the general concept of the outfit, it would be suitable. I wanted to make sure she didn't alter too much though.

"Can I see what you have done to it?"

"Sure," she dropped her towel and my god, if my mouth didn't go dry just from seeing her naked body. She pulled on the black thong first, and a part of me cursed the invention of clothes. She shimmed the black leather pants up her legs, and, as she pulled the outfit into placed, I noticed the added area. The pants were crotchless; however, the thong covered that area. The top was a halter-top that hooked to the pants with a ring in the middle. Bella had actually cut the top from the ring, and sewed the places where it hooked to the ring together. The outer top wrapped around her body, still exposing her back and her stomach; she placed the tied ends into the ring of her pants. She was covered enough to feel comfortable, but exposed enough for me to appreciate, and I definitely appreciated.

"What do you think?" She asked timidly.

"You are fantastic; I was actually having trouble with your outfit. That's why I laid out the leather top too, for coverage. You just took it a step further." I kissed her on the forehead, and spun her around to place the makeup on the areas that were exposed.

Once I was happy with my work, I kissed her shoulder and headed for the shower. I dressed in a black button down shirt, and black jeans. I liked seeing women in leather; I personally didn't like leather, so I always opted for black jeans. I headed down the stairs to my study to get the collar that we would use when we entered into clubs. It was nothing remarkable, just your standard collar; however, this one spelled it out for everyone to read. The collar was black leather to match her outfit and had "E. Cullen" in diamonds around the neck. I wanted everyone in that club to know that she's mine. I smiled to myself and headed out into the living room waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

When she finally walked out, she was radiant, her hair was long and wavy, her makeup was lightly done with just a hint of lip-gloss, and her body was to die for. I didn't know if we would make it home before I had to have her. She finally made it to the final step and sank to her knees in front of me. I was never so thankful to be putting a collar around her neck than at that very moment. At least I would be relieving some of the tension that I felt while I watched her walk down the stairs.

"Isabella, do you accept this club collar?" I asked, but also showed it to her, giving her the option to decline the collar.

"Yes, Master," she stated, positioning herself for me to get the collar around her neck. I removed her everyday collar. Once she was done servicing me, I would place it in the safe, which was in the study, until we got home.

"Thank you, Master." She replied as she kissed my feet, working her way up to the button of my jeans. Once the button was undone, she pulled my hardening cock from its confines. She studied it for a moment and then rubbed it along her lips. This caused me to groan; she had never done this before, leave it to her to be inventive with my pleasure. That's what made her so perfect, she liked to change things up and keep me guessing at what she would do next.

She let my cock go, and I raised my eyebrow in response, wondering if she would deny my request of pleasure. When she shook her head silently at me, it was just the prelude to the kiss. She licked from my balls all the way to the tip, where she shoved that delightful little tongue ring into the slit. "Fuck," I moaned out in response. She swirled and head, and keep running her tongue all over the vein that travelled from my balls to the tip. I couldn't take all the teasing anymore, and the next time she sucked just the tip in her mouth, I grabbed her hair and shoved myself all the way in. I was tired of waiting, and I was horny after watching her body move in her outfit.

We had been playing nice for too long, and I need to set a better tone to our little adventures, otherwise, we were both going to be unfulfilled.

"That's it, pet, take it all in," I told her while still holding her hair, and fucking her mouth as I pleased. I knew Bella was eating this up literally and metaphorically. She was moaning and humming; I watched as she rubbed her thighs together, seeking friction that wasn't going to be coming anytime soon for her. Maybe I should say, not to the point of release. That was my plan this time, I wasn't going to allow her release until tomorrow; I just hadn't figured out when.

I hit the back of her throat every time I thrusted in and she took it like a champion. I made sure to praise her every time she held her own because I wasn't being particularly polite about things, but I needed a little more control than we had been doing together. I could feel the coils tighten in my stomach, and knew that I was about ready to explode. She reached down, rolling my balls in her hands. I thrusted into her mouth two more times, and then shot my cum down her throat while rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

"Such a good little pet," I cooed at her, watching her lick her lips after cleaning me up. She placed me back into my jeans and I left her kneeling in front of the stairs, as I headed toward the safe in my office to secure her collar. Once the collar was placed inside, I came back to where Bella was still kneeling and waiting for me. I needed to give her instructions about tonight. This was the first time we had forgone the scene descriptions for her, and I was looking forward to pushing her.

When I stepped in front of her, she didn't move a muscle and keep her head down. She was such a good little girl, and a smile formed on my lips, god, she was perfect.

"Isabella, we are headed to Twilight tonight. You will answer when asked a question, but you will need to follow all of my instructions." I said, and she nodded.

"Have you ever been to any club with a Dom before Isabella?"

"No, Master." She didn't know the rules, so I would have to tell her about them. The club we were going to wasn't strict about the rules, but I still wanted her to behave a certain way while we were there.

"When we enter the club, you will walk with your head down; do not make eye contact with anyone. You will walk two feet behind me, never in front, unless I instruct you otherwise. You are not allowed to speak to other Doms. They should respect that wish, but they have to ask me first. Rosalie and Emmett will be there tonight, along with Jasper and Alice. You are only allowed to communicate with the subs; be respectful of me, and yourself. Do you have any questions about tonight?"

"No, Master." She replied with her head still lowered.

"You are to sit on my lap, not on the floor, but, once again, you are to be seen, not heard, unless directly spoken to. Am I clear?"

"Master, your submissive wishes to ask a question," I am glad she was listening and noticed that I told her two different things. I wanted to make sure she communicates with me and does not shut down, which was always in the back of my mind.

"Yes, you may ask," I stated, curious to see what she had to say.

"Your submissive is a little confused. First, you stated that she is not allowed to talk to Doms, but can talk to subs. Then, you stated that she was to be seen, not heard. What if one of the subs asks her a question? Would your submissive be in trouble?" I chuckle to myself, and I was glad that she noticed.

"Tonight, my pet, you are to be seen and not heard. If you are in the restroom, you are allowed talk to other submissives, if you are at the bar, getting us a drink, you can talk to submissives. If a Dom approaches you and talks to you, or touches you, the respectable thing is to have them ask me; you will walk away and lead them back to me. You will not have any trouble though; everyone knows me and won't bother you."

"Your submissive has one more question, Master," she was full of questions tonight, and I wonder if it is because things hadn't been spelled out for her.

"Ask," I state.

"Is the club private or do they allow anyone in? What is the situation like?" I notice her bitting at her lower lip, and know that this is something she does when she is nervous or about ready to come. Given the fact that we are not currently having sex, or being stimulated, I figure the nature of her question comes because she is worried that James will potentially be there tonight. She doesn't know that Rosalie, Emmett, and I own the club and monitor the people requesting memberships. James hasn't even tried to get into the club yet.

"James will not be there tonight, Isabella. Rosalie, Emmett, and I own the club; we monitor the applications for new membership, and Rosalie would rot in hell before she allowed the likes of James Walters to gain membership, which is how the club is run. We like to select who gets into it, making sure that riffraff stay out of the club. There are other places they can go." She nodes and slowly pulls her lip from her teeth and breathes a sigh of relief, or at least, I think she does.

"Up, Isabella, time to go," I state while helping her from the kneeling position. Bella has a trench coat that she will wear tonight. Once we are inside the club, I will give it to the door check, and we will be able to enjoy our time.

The drive over isn't that bad, we are both quiet and this gives me time to think about things. I wonder if Bella has confided in Rosalie or Alice about her plans. I know that the girls were all involved with James at some point in their lives. I know that they probably wouldn't mind hanging him from his feet and beating the shit out of him. Hell, I'm sure if she told me her plans that Jasper, Emmett and I wouldn't mind doing it either.

We reach the club, and Bella follows her instructions perfectly, keeping herself two feet from me and doesn't speak a word to anybody. If a submissive asks her something, she answers; if a Dom asks, I answer. I order us dinner, and we eat with the others. The rest of the submissives at the table must be under the same orders, and it's just the Doms that do the majority of the talking. I catch up with Jasper; since he has been seeing Alice, I haven't had much time to catch up with him. He's in and out of the office so quickly that I wind up missing him. I want to talk to Rose about her sessions with Bella, but I don't want to ask her in front of Bella.

Once dinner is over, I plan to take Bella around the club to show her the different things going on. The cafe has been quiet, and nothing much happens here, but, once we get to the exhibition room, things will get a little more involved. They had a demonstration on Japanese bondage, which is something that was on Bella's lists a long time ago. I wanted to learn more; wondering if this demonstration would pay off for the both of us. We sit in front of the Dom and his submissive and listen to him talk about the different types of rope to use during play, and how to bring your submissive pleasure while doing so. I watch as Bella rubs her thighs together; she is getting turned on by watching him tie up his submissive and play with her while doing so. Bella is still sitting on my lap, so I decide to slide my hand up her legs, pushing the thong aside to see how wet she is. Her thong is soaked just from watching this little show, and I want to push her, so I run my fingers through her soaked pussy, listening to her moan. I dip my fingers into her, watching as she withers around on my lap, looking for more friction to help to get her off. What she doesn't know is that she is not getting a release tonight. But, I look forward to winding her up. We are not allowed to have sex in this area, but we can masturbate, whether it is by yourself or mutual masturbation. I can feel myself getting harder from the scene in front of me, and the fact that Bella is moaning, and she's wetter than before. So, yeah, a little relief is in order.

I lean in close to Bella's ear, "Go get some oil from the massage station, over there," I point, and she nods. Before she scampers off, I pull on the ring in her clit, before letting her go. When she returns with the oil, I motion her to sit on her knees in front of me. I lean in close to her ear again, "We can't have sex here, but you are going to give me a hand job. You are not allowed to use your mouth, do you understand?" She nods and gets to work, releasing me from my pants. I watch as she warms the oil in her hands before she places it on my aching cock. I focus on the feeling and watch the demonstration play out before me. I watch as the Dom instructs his submissive and watch as the submissive responds to his touch and words. I look down and watch as Bella licks her lips. I know she wants to suck me off, but we can't. I throw my head back, closing my eyes, just feeling everything going on around me, and thrust up into Bella's hands as she works me. I open my eyes, when I hear the submissive moan, watching as her master works her to orgasm, just as I feel mine wash over me.

Bella cleans me up and places me back in my pants, since the demonstration is over; I lead Bella to other areas of the club. We look through the glass of the romp pile room. Seeing everyone going at it turns me on again. I pull Bella's body in front of mine, grinding my hardening cock into her ass as we watch the others fuck. She leans her head back on my shoulder, and I can feel her thighs rubbing together. My little pet is turned on by watching others, just what I like.

I have seen enough and can't wait to get Bella home; I have to have her now. The tension on the ride home is thick; watching people at the club makes use even hornier than we usually are. I have to have something, and right now, since I'm driving, the only thing I can do is stick my fingers in her wet pussy. I reach over; slide my hands up her legs, heading straight for her thong and push it aside. I want her, and I head straight to what I need. I thrust my fingers into her, listening as she moans while I push into her.

Thank God it doesn't take long to get back to the house, because we are not going to make it out of the garage at this point. Once I have parked the car, and closed the door, I get out and walk over to the passenger side door to help Bella out. I look into her eyes before she lowers them, and see the darkness there, knowing that she gets this look when she is aroused and wanting more. I grab her hand, leading her over to where the Aston is parked. I would have fucked her on the hood of the Volvo, but I was afraid it would still be hot, and didn't want to burn her skin. Of course, fucking on top of the hood of the Aston is a lot more enticing to me.

I lean down and kiss her roughly, there is nothing sweet about it; I want her now, and I will take her. She can always refuse, but she wants it just as bad as I do. I lightly push her against the hood, and watch as she places her hand on the hood. She scoots up just a little, and I drop my pants.

"You are not coming tonight, Isabella," I tell her while stroking my cock. She whimpers, looking at me, and she looks so good on the hood, and the outfit I picked out for her is to die for, all black leather. I lean down and push the fabric covering her pussy out of the way so I can check to make sure she is still wet. I growl when I notice that she is not just wet, she's soaked; I would hazard to guess that the panties are all but ruined. I line my cock up to her and slam right in, because tonight is not about her; I want her panting and wanting tomorrow. Tonight, it's all about me and what I want.

I thrust into her hard, and she takes all that I give. I wrap her leather-clad legs around my waist. Roughly grabbing onto her hips, I push into to her further. I groan and moan as I feel her pussy surrounding me; she moans and whimpers in my assault of her body. I feel her walls fluttering around my cock, and I know what is coming next.

"Please!" She moans out. I know she is getting closer. I need to cum quickly, so she doesn't, but I have other options available to me too.

"Please!" She moans, begging me to let her cum, but I won't. I thrust into her hard, burring myself deep inside her body. I can feel the tightening in my balls, the coils in my stomach, and I know that my release is coming.

"Please, Master, if you don't let me, I will..." I thrust one more time and then I pull out of her, knowing she was about ready to cum. I stroke my cock and cum all over her leather clad body.

"No release, Isabella. Tonight was about my pleasure. You will get yours later," I state, and if looks could kill, I would be a dead man. She's not happy with this, but this was something on her list that she wanted to try. I tuck myself back into my pants, help her off the hood, and lead her into the house.

Once inside, I lead her to the bathroom for a relaxing bath, and after having three orgasms in the last few hours, I am more than ready for bed.

_**A/N: It has taken me awhile to get this chapter together. Due to the holidays, wrapping up my vampire story, having a terrible review, and having a large writer's block, I finally overcome to bring you the next chapter of the story. In the next chapter, we will see Edward finally bind Bella in the playroom. We might also learn what she has in store for James. Do you have any ideas or things you would like to see? Send me a review. I'm always open for suggestions. I have a one shot that should be posted soon.**_


	29. Bound By My Love

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers' cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter weeded out the errors and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, Saturday is upon us and once again, we are in the playroom for this chapter. Edward has not allowed Isabella a release so, to say the least, she is going to be a little unhappy about things, but good things come to those who wait.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your style, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 29**_

"_**Bound By My Love"**_

_**BPOV**_

I lay awake while listening to Edward snore it my ear, it wasn't the most restful sleep, but it was all I was getting here lately. I had my revenge that I was plotting against James constantly nagging at my brain, and then, last night, when I needed a good release, I was denied. I wish that Edward knew what I was planning to do to James, but if he learned what it was and how I was going to do it, he wouldn't allow it. I just know he wouldn't.

I work out all the time trying to get my body in really good shape to be able to take on James. I've enjoyed the kickboxing classes, and feel that I will be able to use both the self-defense and kickboxing to get James where I need him.

My lunch with the girls yesterday went remarkably well. I told Rosalie and Alice about my initial plans to lure James into my trap.

_~Flashback_

"So, I've been thinking," I started while taking a bite of my salad. "James owns that chain of supermarkets in the area." Alice and Rose both hum in agreement.

"What if…I was to go to those supermarkets? What do you think my odds are of him noticing me or him being there are?" I ask while looking over my fork. I watch as Rosalie chokes on her drink, and Alice looks like a fish out of water. Once Rose has cleared her throat and placed the glass down, she lets out a huge sigh.

"What are you planning?" Rosalie asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing really, just wondering what you think the odds are?" I shrug, I don't know if they would be interested in my plans. I'm trying to feel them out to see if they are interested. They both suffered James' abuse too, granted, it was differing degrees of abuse, but they still suffered just the same.

"You know he will know, don't you?" Alice asks while wringing her hands. Out of the two them, she is the one most traumatized by James.

"I figure he will, I have noticed a few things here and there. I think he is already following me," I state while looking both of them in their eyes. I've already told Rose, but she isn't allowed to talk about the things we discuss in sessions.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks; she looks concerned.

"Well, right after I moved here, the security company for my house in Portland reported an attempted break in. I feel as if I am being followed at school. The break in at the house, and then Edward seeing James at the super market I frequent, makes me curious." I shrug like none of these things bother me. They do, but I am trying to push all those emotions to the side and focus on getting even with him. "It's not like it takes a rocket scientist to figure shit out; Victoria lives down the lane. How convenient is that?"

Both of them sigh, they know I am right, that if James isn't watching me already, then why are these things happening? I don't think that he ever left me alone; I just didn't know it at the time. They are also unaware to the fact that the restraining orders, every one of them, have been doctored to look as if we are protected from him. However, after doing some recent investigating, and looking into things, I have learned that they have already expired, when they should have lasted for another two years, shocking! He must have had somebody at the clerk's office in his pocket, because how else would he have been able to get the dates changed after the judge ordered it.

"You guys are aware that he could be watching you guys too?" I tell them, watching as their faces pale. They never thought about this, well, I know Alice has many times, that's why she never went back into the BDSM lifestyle. After talking to Rosalie, I learn that she has always been a little more brazen and never seriously considered James a true threat to her. Yes, he tried to ruin her when she left the poly house, and yes, she left because she didn't need the drama, however, Rose was never beaten, she was forced into the tattoo, but that was because he dragged her to the tattoo parlor. The person that did the tattoos was a friend of James. He didn't mind that James tied Rosalie down or that she fought him tooth and nail. He thought that she was being petulant just to get punished. That's probably what James had told him in order for him to do the tattoo.

"What do you mean? The restraining order isn't up for another two years." Alice said, looking a little pale.

"You are not aware of the clerk he paid off in order to have the dates changed, are you?" I levelled her with a look; I wouldn't lie about this.

"Holy shit," Alice whispered, too shocked to say it any louder.

"Great," Rosalie was sarcastic, I could tell. When things went south during the trial, she was notified and questioned in regards to the poly house. She was to testify on my behalf, too, and when the charges were dropped, she was also offered a restraining order against James.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie smirked at me from her glass.

"Good question," I stated, still wondering if she could keep it from Edward. I knew that I needed help, but I didn't know who would help me. I wanted to ask the girls because of their history with James.

_~Present_

We talked for a while longer about what I was going to do to James. They were now the only ones who knew what I had planned for the son of a bitch. They said that they would in any way that they could; they would have my back, but, other than that it, it was still my show. Rosalie was scared to get involved because of her medical license, and I understood that. Alice was still afraid of James and didn't want to be around him period. They wouldn't rat me out to Edward, but they wouldn't be too much help. I couldn't fault them for their decisions, and I wouldn't hate them because they didn't want to help. I did need them to know, just in case something went wrong.

I pull away from my musing when I feel Edward wake beside me.

"Good morning," he breathes in my ear and kisses behind it.

"Good morning," I state while scooting back into his embrace.

He kisses my neck and shoulders while his body wraps around me. He holds me tightly to him, and pokes me with his morning wood, I giggle.

"Mmm," he moans as I press my ass tighter to his body, it's Saturday after all and we won't be having sex, since he doesn't like to be vanilla before we play. It is a little bit odd to me that he has this rule in place, but he apparently wants more time in the play room. Call me crazy, because I want him every hour; something about him makes me a wanton hussy. I cannot explain why; I cannot get enough! Right, now I certainly want him too, after being denied my release; I am craving one.

I moan as I feel his hands fondle my breasts, and I want nothing more than for him to touch me in all the right places. He pinches and rolls my nipples, pulling on each ring.

"Please," I moan out.

"Please, what?" Is his reply as he rocks his cock into my ass, I don't actually know what he is looking for, usually just saying please works.

"Please, Edward," I moan out again. He hasn't stopped working my nipples and since I didn't get to release last night, it doesn't take long for my body to get worked up.

"I don't think so," he stops everything. I have to take a moment to clear my head. The bed shifts and I can feel his weight move off the bed. I roll over to see him slipping on his sleep pants that are lying on the floor.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused, because things were getting a little heated here, and needing a release will help things along. He chuckles, walks over to my side of the bed, and leans down to kiss me. I worry for a moment about morning breath, but this isn't the first time he has kissed me after we wake up.

"You are not getting a release that easily Isabella, you are going to have to work for it." He smirks at me; I feel my crotch catch on fire from the smirk. I also noticed that he called me Isabella. This means that he wants to play Dom all day. We haven't done that before, so, I'm game. I crawl out of bed and kneel in front of him.

"Good girl, I see you are a quick learner," he learns down and lifts my chin up so he can look me in the eyes. "You will be my submissive all day, Isabella, if you are a good little girl I will make it worthwhile this evening in the playroom. Do you understand?" I nod with a small smile playing at the side of my lips; I don't want him to know how much I want this or need this. I think he knows that although we have been together for months now, he knows all my signs.

"Service me," he states and I work my way up his body to the waistband of his sleep pants. Pulling them down his long legs, I watch, wide-eyed, as his hard cock stands at attention.

"Mmm," I hum while licking my lips. I know that he notices, but I go about what I have to do to please my Master. I lick the underside of his shaft from balls to tip. I suck him all the way in, hollowing out my cheeks to accommodate him. When he reaches my throat, I moan, causing him to groan and thrust into me more.

"You like my cock, don't you Isabella?" Edward says as he thrusts into my mouth roughly. I moan out around him, breathing through my nose to keep from gagging. I never had a high gag reflex, but since Edward's cock is over nine inches hard, it made things a little difficult at times. Especially if he got a little rough like he was now.

"That's it pet, take it like the good little slut that you are," I could feel the tension in his thighs and the strain of the muscles in his ass as he pushed as deep as he could go into my mouth. He pulled out for a moment, giving me a minute to breathe a little, and I spit on the head, rubbing it down his shaft. Chancing a glance up into his eyes, I notice that they pierced my soul. I rubbed my thighs together looking for my own release; I knew I would be providing him with his in a moment. Placing my hand at the base of his shaft, I slowly lowered my mouth to his twitching cock again. I sucked his cock harder and faster and, with the pumping of my hand on his shaft, I felt him grow just a little bigger, knowing that his release was close.

"Mmmmhmmmm" I moaned around him, letting him know how much I enjoyed giving him head. His thrusting picked up to the point that I had to remove my hand. So, I just hollowed out my mouth again to accept his girth.

"That's it, pet, take it all," his thrusts became erratic and lazy, and he was about to cum, but instead of letting me swallow, I watched as he pulled out of my mouth, and furiously stroked his cock.

"Push your chest out, Isabella," I sat back and thrusted my chest out to him, and watched as he stroked his cock two more times and shot his cum onto my chest. His chest was heaving, and he just barely formed the words to speak.

"Clean me up," I leaned back down onto his now semi-hard cock, and licked him clean. Once I had finished my task, and I rested back on my knees. I put my head back down, waiting for new instructions.

"Good pet," Edward says while rubbing his fingers down my cheek, tilting my head up to look into his eyes. "You are not to wear clothes, as usual, so, get your chores done, write in your journal, and meet me at noon in my study for lunch in the meadow." I nod and watch as Edward starts to exit the bedroom, but before he clears the doorframe, he stops,

"I will take breakfast in the dining room, where you will sit beside me on the floor," he said and exited the room. I got up and headed toward the bathroom to take care of my morning tasks; brushing my teeth and using the restroom.

I then headed down the stairs to prepare a breakfast for Edward and myself. I knew he would allow me to eat after he was done, which was fine by me. Once the food was ready, I plated the food and was ready to go. I headed toward the dining room, kneeled beside my Master and presented him with scrambled eyes, toast, bacon, and juice.

"Thank you, pet," I knelt beside him as he ate his meal. When my stomach growled, I tried not to snicker about the fact that my body was used to eating at this time, and was now making its presence known in the dining room.

Edward chuckled a little, "Well, it seems that my pet has worked up an appetite, would you like a bite of my bacon?" I nodded, and he fed me little bites from his plate. Once he was finished, he excused himself from the dining room and sent me to do my chores. I did everything that I usually do on Saturdays; I cleaned the house, did the laundry, prepared a picnic for the meadow, and headed toward my office, to once again write in my journal. I didn't know what to write today; should I tell Edward about my plans for James? I scratched that one out right away, but there was a way of telling him without giving him the specific details of what I planned. I knew that if I didn't tell him, I could risk being punished when he found out that I put myself in harm's way. I was hoping that Edward would understand why I had to do this, why I needed to take James on and end this once and for all. I decided to just convey the need for doing this, and maybe this would literally save my ass when it came time to face him.

Master, your submissive regrets to inform you that she has been planning to avenge the wrongs that have been done to her. Your submissive is aware that you will either be extremely mad, or understanding about what she is about to tell you. Your submissive hopes that you will understand her thoughts and feelings in this situation; this is why she is writing her thoughts and feelings in her journal entry.

The last time your submissive was in the presents of the Dominant that wronged her, she wasn't strong enough to fight, but that will not be the case this time. Your submissive has been working hard to make sure that she is not only physically prepared for what he might do, but she is making sure that she is mentally prepared as well.

Your submissive is doing this due to recent events she has learned about:

A previous Dominant that used to reside in the same house where your submissive lived prior to her servitude to you has recently arrived in close proximity to your submissive. Your submissive feels that this was on purpose and that this Dominant will be coming for her soon.

The sighting in the supermarket that she frequents, which leads the submissive to speculate that he is watching her; which he has done in the past.

There was a break in at your submissive's house in Portland. She, at first, thought it may have been a minor who lives in her neighborhood, or something similar, but now she feels that it might have been the previous Dominant.

The break in at this very house. The submissive agrees with Master and thinks that the previous Dominants did it. This, in turn, re-establishes her need to put an end to things, before they are out of her control.

Your submissive feels that she is being watched when she is out, but she thinks it is just the security you have hired for her. However, with everything else adding up, she figures that it is just a matter of time before he makes his move.

Your submissive is scared. She doesn't want him to have the upper hand, and is currently looking for a way to prevent him from taking her again. She wants to strike before she is taken against her will; she understands that she is risking her life, career, and the punishment of her Master. She also feels that she has to do this in order to finally rid him from her life altogether, and, this time, he will not be able to buy his way out of it.

Your submissive has talked to Rosalie and Alice about helping her carry out her plans, and she doesn't want you to think that they are the driving force behind her decisions. The decisions to peruse this are all her own and she will take full responsibility for her actions. Rose and Alice are aware, but they are unwilling to help, due to either their career or that they are not ready to face the Dominant again. She is not mad at them and can understand their decisions, but she does want them to know in the event that something goes wrong with her plans.

Lastly, your submissive wants you to know that she loves you with all her heart. She is not doing this to hurt, you and she's doing this to make herself even stronger and better for you in the long run.

I sent the entry to him; then power down the computer after I notice what time it is. I head toward Edward's study, to let him know that it is noon. He looks up at me and instructs,

"You have an outfit waiting in the submissive's room, please put it on and meet be at the bottom of the stairs in ten minutes."

I head toward the room and see a lovely little dress, but I take note of the fact that there is no underwear or even a bra for the outfit. I shrug, figuring that Edward wanted me to go without; if he had wanted me to wear those things, they would be on the bed. I look at myself in the mirror, once I am satisfied with what I see; I head out the door and down the stairs. Edward always looks so handsome, and today is no exception.

"You are beautiful as usual, Isabella," he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready?" He asks, and I nod. He grabs my hand, picks up the basket and leads me out the back door. The walk is quiet; just us holding hands, I love moments like this, where there is nothing going on, just the two of us, almost without a care in the world. When we reach our destination, Edward grabs the blanket out of the basket and spreads it on the ground. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on until I hear Edward.

"My Lady," his hand is outstretched; I reach for his hand and giggle a little. He helps me to get settled on the blanket. Then, he sits down beside me, pulling all the covered bowls from the basket. He opens a couple of the bowls and moans out his appreciation for the food that I prepared.

I smile, because I had worked extremely hard on the food that I packed. I am by no means a chef, but I Googled a couple of easy recipes for our 'no utensils picnic'. I made rhubarb lemonade, since we didn't drink during our scenes, smoky BLTs, which were easy, fruit and cheese, just in case he didn't want the sandwiches, and homemade chocolate chip cookies; the ultimate sweet.

"You overdid it a little, baby," he cooed at me. I knew he had a healthy appetite, and I did want to make sure that there was something for him to choose from; he kissed me on the hand.

"You spoil me, my little pet," he sighed as he dug into the basket. I watched as he headed straight to for the BLT sandwich, and, after one bite, he moaned out his approval. I smiled at him, and rubbed my thighs together. Something about his moans set my body on fire, and not having a release made me more aware of his noises. He feed me bites of fruit and cheese, and continued eating himself. There was nothing sexual about our picnic, but it was relaxing to have this moment just to be free from everything.

Once we were finished, and everything had been placed back into the basket, we leaned back on the blanket and just snuggled into the warmth of the day. Good days in Seattle were rare; when we had them, we would take full advantage of them. After lying in the meadow for a couple of hours, just talking about different things going on in our lives, nothing heavy or any mention of him reading my journal entry, we walked back to the house hand in hand; there were a few times that I could have sworn that someone was watching us.

I constantly shake off the feeling, not wanting to alert Edward. I hoped that it was because I had just written about this feeling that was why I was feeling this way.

Once we were back at the house, the feeling disappeared, and things went back to normal for a while. I headed back to the submissive's room to remove the clothes that I had worn to the meadow. Just as I was finishing up, Edward knocked on the door.

"Isabella," he called through the door.

"Come in," I called back. I noticed that Edward had a couple of things in his hands.

"I needed to prepare you for our activities tonight. I would like to remind you that, at any time, you can say no to anything. This is what I wanted to do with you tonight."

I lowered my eyes again, we hadn't been this much into our roles as Dominant and submissive before, and we had been doing it all day with the exception of the time we spent in the meadow.

"Get on the bed on all fours, my pet," Edward stated and I crawled up onto the bed. I look over my shoulder, to see him licking his lips. I melt; he can do anything he wants to me at this point, and I wouldn't care.

He leaned down behind me, kissed my back and down my body. I shivered under his touch, anticipating my release. When he lowered his mouth to my pussy, I cried out in pleasure. I was desperate at this point, and the things he could do with his tongue guaranteed a release. I moaned and cried out at the pleasure he was giving me. He would pull back every so often to tease me with his fingers.

"I need to prepare you for tonight, Isabella," with everything that he was carrying in his hands earlier, I have an idea of what we are going to be doing tonight. My anticipation spikes. I feel Edward's fingers circling my ass, and I know that it won't be long before I have a little stimulation in that area as well.

He is still working my pussy like the master that he is, and when he slips one of his fingers into my ass; I cry out again. It won't be too much longer, and I will be coming. I truly wish I could be coming all over his cock instead of his fingers, but I'll take what I can get. Edward strokes my g-spot, making me whimper and moan in appreciation. I can hear him open the lube, and he removes his fingers from my body. I whimper at the loss of his fingers.

I feel the head of the plug pushing against my tight hole, and, out of habit, I tighten up my muscles even though I know I shouldn't.

"Relax, baby," Edward coos in my ear.

I try to think of something else to relax my body, and he reaches down to my pussy, flicking my ring, which makes me forget all about the plug he is inserting into my ass. Just as I am about ready to come, the plug isn't helping the situation any; Edward pulls away. I thrash my head back and forth, listening to him chuckle behind me. He knew what he was doing.

"You know the rules of wearing a plug, isn't that correct, Isabella? You may answer."

"Yes, Master," I reply, somewhat irritated at the fact that he has, once again, denied me a release. I hope like hell he is planning to let me come at some point today. If not, I am going to have to be a terribly naughty little girl.

He leaves the room, letting me suffer with wearing the plug for the remainder of the day. I head to my office to grade some papers, and wait to begin dinner.

At six, I start dinner, and I haven't seen or heard from Edward in a couple of hours. I wonder what he is doing, but continue to work on getting supper ready by seven so we can meet in the playroom at eight.

When dinner was finished, I walked to his study, but he wasn't there. So, I decided to check the dining room, just to be sure. He was seated at the table, reading the paper, and I headed straight to the kitchen to plate his food. I did the same thing I did this morning; I knelt in front of him, presenting his food and drink, but, he changed his mind about me eating on the floor. Edward insisted that I would be eating with him tonight.

I headed back to the kitchen to get myself a plate and something to drink, and returned to the dining room where I ate dinner with Edward. Dinner was quiet; this is the way it was meant to be during our scenes together. Once supper was over, I removed the dishes from the dining room and started cleaning up.

"Dinner was lovely tonight, my pet. I will see you at the playroom door at eight. Don't be late," he leaned down, and kissed my lips lightly, leaving the kitchen. I went about my business and cleaned the kitchen. Once everything was in its proper place, I headed toward the submissive's room just to make sure that Edward hadn't laid out anything specific for me to wear in the playroom. When I didn't notice anything, I walked to the playroom door, and knelt down, waiting for Edward's instructions.

"Such a good little girl," he cooed at me through the doorway.

"You please me immensely, pet. I have never had a submissive that has pleased me as much as you do. Do you know that you are perfect, Isabella?"

I shook my head no, because, up until I met him, I was never perfect, and I was never a pleasure to anyone. I couldn't understand how Edward thought that about me when I was just doing what came naturally to me.

"Alright, my pet, first things first, crawl to the x, pet," I did as he asked and crawled over to the mark on the floor.

"Inspection," I got into position while Edward looked me over, humming his pleasure with the presentation of my body. I always keep myself nearly hairless; this was something I knew that Edward appreciated.

"Very good, my pet, you are always so ready for my cock, aren't you? You may speak; let me hear your words."

"Yes, Master, I love your cock."

"Good girl, would you like your play collar now?"

"Yes, Master," I raise myself into position so he can place my collar on my neck. Once the collar is secured around my neck, I lower my head back into position.

"Thank you, Master." I reply and get to working serving him. I kiss my way up his legs to the button of his jeans, where I pull out his cock and get started showing my Master how wonderful I think it is.

"You give good head, my pet, such a good little slut," Master said as I sucked his cock deep into my mouth.

"I bet you are dripping for my cock," he grunts out while thrusting into my mouth. I nodded while sucking as hard as I could because I was more than ready for my release. I knew that the faster I got him off, the faster my pleasure would come.

"Don't stop," he panted out. I wasn't going to stop. I tugged on his balls, stuck my tongue in his slit, and used everything I had to make him come.

"Suck harder," he moaned, and I did with all my might. I felt his thighs and ass tighten under my hands, and felt his length grow just a little more. I sucked a little harder and was rewarded as his cum shot down my throat. I swallowed it all, and cleaned him up, placing him back into his jeans. He wouldn't allow me to fasten the button; instead, he chose to leave it undone.

"Crawl over to the cross, my pet," he stated. I follow his instructions once I get there; I lie on my back. He walks over, rubbing his fingers down my body while goosebumps form under his touch.

"You will be bound tonight, my pet. Do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes, Master. Red means stop, yellow means caution, and green means 'more, please'." I smiled at him but didn't look him in the eyes.

"Very good, my pet," he walked around, strapping my arms and legs down to the cross. Then, he checked to make sure that I had room to move my wrists and ankles as needed. I pulled on the restrains myself, making sure that they were within reason, and I could move them. If they were too tight, it could cut off the circulation and, I would need medical attention. I didn't want that; I figure that Edward didn't either. Once we were both satisfied with the restrains, he continued.

Master walked over to his chest of drawers, pulling them open to find what he was looking for when he came back, he leaned down to kiss me.

"My good little pet, you listed some devilishly naughty things on your wants list. I am going to give some of them to you tonight." He leaned down, capturing my left nipple in his mouth. He began sucking and swirling around the ring placed through it. Then, he placed the clamp from the collar to it and I moaned. Edward slid his hand over to my right breast, and then lowered his mouth to repeat the entire process; oh, the sheer torture. The bite of the clamps and the lack of release were becoming too much. I thrashed my head back and forth, and tried to rub my thighs together for friction.

"What's wrong my little pet, are you worked up already?"

"Yes, Master, please," I begged, god, I needed something.

He reached down and slid his fingers through my wet folds, and began circling my clit. When I felt the bite of the clamp, I scream out, it was too much for me to take. I was more sensitive at the moment, and knew that not having a release is what had caused it.

"Oh pet, you are so responsive to my touch. You must be aching for my cock. Aren't you, pet? You desperately want it?" I nodded because I did need something anything at this point and I knew anything would work.

I heard the buzzing start and knew that he was getting ready to use a vibrator on me. My eyes rolled back into my head when the vibe touched my clit, I was instantly soaked but hadn't climaxed yet. When he pushed the vibrator inside of me, I couldn't handle much more.

"Please, Master," I begged; it was getting to be too much. I wanted to come, but I didn't want to unless Master told me I could.

"Master, I can't..." I broke off just as Edward slipped the plug from my ass and removed the vibe. At least a little pressure was off, and I whimpered from the loss.

"I can't wait any longer, pet," he stated while dropping his pants. I leaned up a little and watched as he rubbed lube on his cock, then I felt lube being rubbed on my tight hole.

The vibe came back at full force, and then I felt him at my back entrance. I relaxed and felt him push into me and I cried out again. I felt so full, this was the first time that Edward and I experienced anal sex as a couple, and god, he was so powerful.

I moaned and cried out, the pace he set was relentless; I couldn't handle anymore.

"Please," I begged, I was close once again. He reached down with his hands and pulled the chain that was connected to my nipples and clit.

"Come NOW," he shouted and grunted while pulling the chain. I screamed, and came so hard that I ejaculated all over his stomach, listening to him curse out his release. No Dom had ever made me do that before. The vibrator began to come out of my pussy with my release.

He slowly turned off the vibrator and placed it on the side table. He released the clamps from my clit and nipples, rubbing them to bring the circulation back to them. I was sated and exhausted, ready to be done. The release I experienced was incredible, and I knew that if I stood, right now, I would fall over from the weakness in my legs.

He stood above me and released the restraints, rubbing my wrists and ankles.

"You have done well, my pet," he kisses my forehead. "I love you, Isabella." He states while sweeping me up into his arms, and carrying me to the bathroom.

Once he has prepared the water in the tub, he assists me inside, climbing in behind me. I lean back on his chest and relish in my thoughts.

_**A/N: Alright, so we have the bondage scene wrapped up and she served him almost the entire day. I will add more as things progress. It took a while to wrap my mind around this scene. I still wish I could have played a little longer, but she needed the release. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming.**_


	30. Doctor, Doctor

_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would **__**like to thank my**__** wonderful beta readers**__**,**__** cullennbella and princess07890. They have read my chapter**__**,**__** weeded out the errors**__**,**__** and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this **__**chapter, another lazy Sunday we will see a little of, we will also hear about Bella's surgery and getting some of the wounds that James inflicted off her. We will also see some of the fantasy weekend that is coming our way.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out**__** some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 30**_

"_**Doctor, Doctor"**_

_**BPOV**_

Sunday morning was the same as any other Sunday; Edward and I had spent together. We talked about the week's events, and laid in bed all day just barely moving to turn on the TV. Nothing like lounging in bed all day long; the only drawback to this Sunday was, after midnight, I wasn't allowed to eat. My surgery was scheduled for the following day; I was excited to finally see some of the things that James had done to my body gone.

I woke up early Monday morning, not allowed to eat or drink anything since the night before and I wasn't going to be able to until after my surgery either. Well, I was allowed to take my medicine with a small sip of water. It was hard enough trying to swallow the pills with a big glass of water; I didn't know how I was going to manage with just a small sip. Edward had taken the day off to be with me because, after the surgery, I wasn't allowed to drive for the next couple of days.

The surgery went well, and before I even realized it, I was home in my comfortable bed with my boyfriend/doctor catering to me. I would have been tempted to re-establish myself as a Domme, but I wasn't in the mood. Plus, it actually wasn't my thing, anyway, but, with the way he was doting on me, it sure made me feel good. I slept the majority of the day, and it didn't even bother to move that much.

I talked to Charlie when he called to make sure that I was doing alright. It seems that Edward had called him, letting him know about everything going on with James and the surgery. Charlie was proud of the fact that I was taking self-defense classes, finally, but was still worried I had something up my sleeve. Boy, did I ever; I could lie to Charlie without too many consequences. However, Edward was the one who would punish me for hiding things. While Edward was out of the room, I briefly mention the information I had learned about the restraining order. Charlie said that I could petition the courts for more time to be added, but I didn't want to have to go back to California for that to be done. I would have to do that here, and right now. I didn't have concrete proof that James was doing anything to me. So, I had to deal with getting him out of my life on my own.

On Tuesday, things were a little better. I didn't have to take a lot of time off; my doctor said that I should be fine within a day or two. On Monday afternoon I was a little uncomfortable, but took Tuesday off, just to be sure. I am sure my students really loved the fact that without me there, their classes were cancelled. I remember before I got involved with James that I internally squealed when a class was cancelled. After that, I dreaded the news; it meant more time with James…he always knew when my classes were cancelled and would order me back to the poly house when that would happen.

I was able to move a lot today, and I haven't even taken the pain killers that the doctor prescribed. I did, however, have to take the antibiotics that he insisted I take, to make sure I wouldn't get an infection. Edward stayed on top of my medicine and made sure that I took those without fail.

Esme called and invited me to a Munch down at the club. I called Edward and asked if it would be okay to go. I didn't want to go without asking him, I knew I would be punished if I did, and I was dreading when he punished me about the revenge plot against James.

"Dr. Cullen's office, this is Emily, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Emily, is Edward busy? This is Bella."

"Hey, Bella, he's in with a patient right now. Do you want me to tell him to call you back when he gets a chance?"

"Yeah, in between patients if possible; his mother has made a reservation for me. I need to give her an answer rather quickly."

"Okay will do, bye Bella."

"Bye, Emily."

I waited about ten minutes and then my cell rang, it was Edward.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" His velvety voice asked.

"Not much, but your mom called inviting me to a Munch at the club. I was wondering if I could go."

"Is it mixed or just subs?"

"Just subs," I replied.

"That's fine, when will you be home?"

"At nine, I'm taking Seth with me. Do you have any complaints about that?"

"No, I would rather he go with you. Are you feeling up to this, I mean you just had an operation after all?"

"I'm okay, Edward, don't worry. If I can't handle it, I will get Seth to drive me home."

"Okay, Baby. I love you, talk to you later."

"I love you, too."

I got myself ready and called Seth to meet me out front when I arrived at the club. I was shocked to see how many people had turned out for the meeting. I had never done anything like this before. Once inside, I headed over to Esme to find out what I needed to do, if anything.

"There you are," she said as I walked up to her. She wrapped me in a hug. I loved that she was always mothering. I need that, since I didn't have a mother anymore.

"I'm here," I replied. She pulled back, looked into my eyes, smiled, and pulled me along with her.

"We have drinks and food; we're not having a demonstration tonight. Mainly, we are just hanging with other submissives, talking about life and different things." I looked around at the people milling around and noticed that Emmett was here with some other male submissives.

"So, how are you doing? Edward said that you just had surgery." I nodded, reaching for a glass of water; alcohol and antibiotics do not mix well.

"I'm doing great actually; I was shocked. I thought I would be in more pain. I'm not though, but you don't hear me complaining."

"If you don't mind, can I ask what you had done? Edward wouldn't say; he told me it was something that you would have to tell me yourself."

"Let's sit down, this will take a while. You already know the basics and I will need to tell you everything for you to understand." I wanted to confide in Esme, she was so caring, and since she was so motherly, I needed her support.

Esme and I headed over to a table to sit, and I told her all about James. She knew bits and pieces, but she'd never heard the whole story before. It wasn't long before I noticed that our table had a couple of other submissives listening to me describe the torture I had to endure during my life.

"Oh, my" she stated, "I understand now why Edward wanted Carlisle to make sure that he didn't gain access to the club." Esme stated, and I remembered that Edward and his family owned the club and wouldn't allow James access.

"Do you know if he has tried to gain access here?" I was worried about the answer, but a part of me wanted to know.

"I don't know, but I do know that Carlisle and the family wouldn't allow it. You are special to us, and to our family. We would do anything in our power to protect you."

I nodded; Emmett chimed in a couple of times. He was interested in the restraining order, and why I never decided to pursue legal avenues in regards to it. When I stated that I didn't want to go back to Cali and how I didn't think I had enough grounds to accrue one here, he gave me the weirdest look. I didn't ask, but let him think whatever he wanted. I didn't want another restraining order; James would find a way out of that one too. I wanted his ass tied up, with me beating it, just like he had done me, and countless others, I bet.

The meeting was great, and Seth took me home. Once inside, I headed toward our room, showered, and headed to bed. I didn't see Edward; he must have been in his office, but it didn't matter. A couple of hours later, I felt the bed move and knew he was there.

By Wednesday, I was more than ready to go to work. I only planned to go to only two of my classes anyways; they were the classes where I was assigning a project. I was able to move and do all things possible; the only reason I was stopping was my stitches. They made some of the muscles in my back feel tight. I wasn't worried though; Edward checked it every night and made sure there wasn't an infection and that it was still healing nicely. He was always happy to see that nothing was going wrong. He always handed me a mirror so I could see what it looked like now. I was also impressed with the removal of my tattoo. It had faded tremendously, and I was trying to decide what I wanted to do next. I knew I wanted to have the tattoos on my arms and legs removed, but I started to think about redoing the back. It would cut down on how many treatments I needed.

Thursday was a little of a turning point for me, but not because of my recent surgery. When I headed to school, things were going great until I tried to use the key to unlock the classroom (I was one of the few teachers who only taught in one room). When the door just pushed open, I knew that something was terribly wrong. I didn't go inside, out of fear that this had something to do with James. I headed out of the hall; thankfully no one was around, because other classes were still in session. I didn't want to stand in the halls by myself, but I didn't want to go into my classroom. Seth would be along in a minute, he had been held up in the parking lot for some reason. Once I was located in the common area with other students milling around, I called Seth to let him know what I had found.

Campus security was called, and the room was searched, but, like everything else related to James, they were unable to figure out who had broken into my room. They suspected it was the person that was reported this morning lurking around, but they never found them. Convenient, if you asked me. I requested that I be allowed to remove some things from the room, but I wanted another location for my classes. I gathered my things, and left, leaving a note on the door directing my students to another location on campus. I need to call Edward and let him know, so we could add this to the list of things that James was doing to us already. I knew that James was coming, it was just a matter of time, and I needed to up the ante.

I needed to strike before he did. With these thoughts running through my mind, I decided to stop by Edward's clinic on my way home to have dinner with him, instead of waiting for him to come home. I figured that Edward might have something at his office that I could use to sedate James, but I wasn't sure. I needed to look around a little first. So, I called Edward's office before I left school, I didn't want him to leave. I told Emily my plans on surprising Edward with dinner. She said that she would tell him, I was a last minute walk-in, and he would be okay with that. Once I arrived, she would lock up and leave, no one else would be there, only for Edward and me.

I ran up to the doors of the clinic, pushing them open just as Emily was getting ready to walk out.

"Hi, Emily thanks for letting me come by," I said as we passed one another at the door.

"No problem, Bella. You guys have an enjoyable night" she headed out the door, she must have been in a hurry, but it didn't matter.

As I walked through the clinic, I noticed that Emily must have left the medicine supply closet open. I knew that this was my one and only chance to find anything I could use to my benefit. I knew a little bit about medicine, not much, but a few things. Edward didn't know just how depraved my mind had become sometimes with James. I often goggled different medications that could be used to induce sleep, to keep James at bay. Sometimes the medicines I searched worked, sometimes they didn't; it actually depended on his mood. I looked over all the drugs in the medicine cabinet and couldn't find anything that would help me with James. I headed out, not wanting to get caught looking in here. I needed something, and I knew that the few things I would like to use were, more than likely, a controlled substance. I didn't need Edward's office like I initially thought; I was in possession of pain pills, anti-anxiety pills, and sleeping pills. I didn't take all of them, and I only used the anti anxiety for 'rough moments.' I had everything I needed at home.

I headed straight back to Edward's office, lightly knocking on the door. "Come in," he responded through the door. I turned the knob and walked in; he was sitting behind his desk looking over charts, not paying any attention to me.

"Are you busy?" I asked while walking over to the seat in front of his desk, placing my purse and jacket on the chair beside me.

"No, I thought we were meeting at home?" He raised his eyebrows in question, probably wondering what I was doing here.

"Have you heard from Seth today?" I asked because I didn't know if Seth had informed him about the break in at school, or the fact that campus security had seen someone lurking around the campus. They wanted to talk with him about who he was protecting me from; I figured he called Edward for clearance to tell them.

"No. Why? What happened today?" Edward was suddenly on full alert.

"Someone broke into my classroom, before classes started this morning. Campus security received reports about a weird looking man lurking around the campus before anyone was scheduled to be there. One of the students was looking out her window and noticed the man. They asked Seth about whom he was protecting me from, and I headed to my classroom. When I got my key out to open the door, it just opened, and before you ask or have a fit, I didn't go in. I headed to the common area, where other students were running around and called Seth."

"Good God, when is this going to end?" he stated while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That is a good question, isn't it?" I levelled him with a look that said 'come on, you know when this is going to end, Edward. It will end once he has me scared, and trapped.' I tried to give him a pleading look. If he had read my entry, he would know what I was talking about, and I wanted him to say something, anything about it. I wouldn't give him details, but I would admit to having a plan.

"Well, it seems that I need to beef up security here as well. It seems that someone also broke into my office last night. They just rummaged through the files here, nothing more, but I didn't know what they would be searching for. I bet he is behind that one too." I nodded. I bet he was looking for any information about my health, about anything. I figured he knew where I was; it was just a matter of time before he came.

Edward was silent for a while, and I didn't have much more to say. Edward told me that he had a few more things to do before we could get dinner. I stated that I wasn't all that hungry yet. So, I just sat and waited. I graded some papers and made notes in the syllables about my classes. I was also proofreading some of the short stories my students wrote when Edward cleared his throat, making me look up at him.

"Well, let's lighten the mood shall we? I know this isn't exactly the time, but since you're here, I can't resist. Would you be interested in one of your fantasies coming true tonight? I mean, only if you are feeling up to it." I know what he is talking about; the medical scene. How could I resist? I think about things for a minute before I give him an answer.

My back isn't hurting me, and I haven't actually had all that much trouble with doing anything. Edward wouldn't let me do anything if it caused me pain. That is just his doctor nature coming through, but I wanted to take charge for a minute.

"I don't see the problem as long as you don't tie me up into a pretzel," I giggled because he had yet to use the Japanese bondage techniques we had learned at the club, so I knew it was coming soon.

"Very well, no collar tonight; we are going to fulfil a fantasy." I nodded, letting him know I was game. I put all the materials I was working on in my bag, and sat up; I was assuming this would be an examination type of play. I wasn't dressed as a nurse or anything, and I figured this was the best option.

**EPOV**

I watched a Bella put all of her things away. I had plans for us, and what better time to execute them. She was here which, is all that mattered, and I couldn't shake the thought of having her in one of my exam rooms. I was worried to ask at first, since it hadn't been long since her surgery, but she was doing exceptionally well.

Once she was ready, I stood to lead her to one of the examination rooms. I laid out the paper dress, and left the room to allow here to get dressed, or the lack thereof. Those paper dresses were nothing, actually, I decided to head toward the thermostat to increase the temperature in the exam room. I remembered that many of my patients complained about being cold while wearing one of those things.

I lightly knocked on the door and headed in. I wanted this to be like any other patient situation. Even though we were playing, I knew that Bella would fall right in line.

"Hello, Ms. Swan."

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," so, she was going to play along. God, how I loved this woman.

"Well, it seems that it is time again for yearly physical. Are there any problems or concerns at this time?" I sat down on the stool and pulled the papers I had on the table over to make notes.

"Well, not really," she shrugged. She was going to play a little. I loved how she would do stuff to tease me.

"What do you mean not really? Are there some concerns, Ms. Swan?" I asked again, and she lightly smiled.

"Well, I didn't know if this is what you were referring to, but I don't feel satisfied anymore," she fiddled with the hem of the paper gown.

"Not satisfied with what, exactly?"

"Well, you see..." She was acting all shy. "My boyfriend doesn't satisfy me anymore…sexually."

"I see," I knew that was a load of crap, but I was curious to see where she was going with this. "When did this start?"

"The other day, I was unable to...you know." She fidgeted a little, playing it up; the little minx.

"No, I don't know. You are going to have to tell me so I can treat the problem," I smiled crookedly at her, knowing this would make her melt.

"Well, I was unable to achieve an orgasm when he touched me. I thought it was me, but I don't know. Could it be something hormonal?" She wouldn't look at me and was staring at the ground.

"Has this problem been going on long?

"Yes, for years. I have never been able to reach an orgasm with anybody. The only way I could achieve it was by..." She didn't finish the sentence, but I wanted her to say it.

"How? I have to know, so I can help you. You are aware that there are women in this world who have never had an orgasm." She nodded.

"Masturbation is the only way I am able to achieve an orgasm."

"Oh, well it seems that you need to teach your boyfriend the things that you like. Maybe he isn't aware that you are not climaxing." I scratch a few more notes on the paper, all for play; nothing I am writing is going to be about her exam.

"I will do an exam, and make sure that everything is in the proper order, make sure that you don't have something that could be causing any problems, and go from there." I head over to the sink and wash my hands; getting into doctor mode just a little. I walk back to the table, assisting her to get into the stirrups, and have her shoot her bottom to the end of the table. I get the equipment that I need, and head over to my stool, pulling it right between her legs. God, how I love to see her pussy on display for me; it makes me so hard.

"Scoot a little further down," I instruct while putting on my gloves. I don't need them, per se, this is Bella, but I want this to be as real as possible. Not to mention, if I do what I want, I don't want rough hands on places that could hurt her.

"You're going to feel a little discomfort," I state while getting the speculum ready to insert into her entrance. Once it's lubed up and inserted, I spread the device so I can see everything. I notice everything from my clinical mindset and notice that she is healthy, pink, and things look good. I stick my swab in and acquire a sample for testing. She had told me once she always goes to Forks for her OB/GYN appointments, but she could come here, at least until we get married. I smiled at the thought of marrying her, I knew I would think about it one day, and I want that with her.

"Well, everything seems to be in order here. Just a few more things and then I will have a better idea." I stated while pulling the speculum out of her. Laying it to the side, I stand up and insert two fingers into her body, pressing down onto her abdomen. Checking her ovaries, making sure that I don't feel any lumps, or something that might be concerning. I remove my hands, satisfied with what I have learned, but still wanting this to be something more.

"Well, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to achieve an orgasm; there are no apparent lumps or cysts. Are you sure he even knows what he is doing?"

"He probably doesn't, most men don't know how to touch me. Could you point out the areas from your medical standpoint to be able to achieve and orgasm?" She asks; she is one smart cookie.

"Sure," I reach down and plan to play with her a little. "Are you aware of the parts of your body?"

"No, could you tell me and point them out. Show the ones that best achieve an orgasm and maybe I could show my boyfriend later."

"Well, let's see...there are ten different ways to make a woman orgasm. One is from clitoral stimulation. Which is located here," I placed my fingers on her clit. "Your boyfriend should rub this in a circular motion like so," I start rubbing the area.

"Yes, I like that," I watch as moisture collects on her pussy.

"I can see that you do, so you don't have problems getting wet." I state and feel my pants tighten even further.

"The vaginal orgasm, have you ever been able to achieve that? Not all woman can, but if this is added to the rubbing of the clit. You should be able to achieve one. Maybe you should ride your boyfriend while having him play with your clit."

"Hmmm, can you show me how doctor?" I haven't removed my fingers from her clit; I am still rubbing her.

"Not yet, I still have other areas to tell you about," I state because I do have plans for her.

"Some women are able to use the U-spot as they call it, to achieve an orgasm."

"What does that do?" She breaths out while panting.

"You stimulate the area around the urethra, like this," I move down and rub the area around her urethra.

"Doesn't seem to work for me," she states and I bring my fingers back to her clit.

"Yes, not all women, but some. There is also the breast orgasm," I remove my fingers from her clit, and reach up to rub her breasts, stimulating the hard nipples there. I lean over to suck her right nipple in my mouth while I play with the other.

"Those are good, but I still need something else." She states while pushing her chest out for me to get closer.

"Yes, like I said some women. Then there is oral, some woman say that kissing or receiving or performing oral can cause them to have an orgasm. Have you ever orgasmed while sucking your boyfriend's cock, Ms. Swan?"

"No, but it does turn me on," she states will rub her thighs together; I am still playing with her nipples.

"Then there is the mental orgasm, one of my favourites. You could imagine yourself doing things, or you could be visually stimulated to the point of orgasm."

"Mmm, I wonder what your cock would feel like inside of me," she moans out.

"Oh, I know what my cock would feel like inside of you, but you have to be patient." I pinch her nipple for good measure; impatient little minx.

"There is the skin orgasm," I rub my hands along her body, headed back down between her legs. "Some say that you can have one by touch alone."

"That's nice, but I can't foresee this one working for me."

"Then we have the A-spot or anal orgasm; some can achieve an orgasm there," I reach down unbutton my pants, getting my cock out. I squeeze lube on my length and squeeze lube on her tight hole. I line my cock up and push into her while rubbing her clit.

I listen and watch as her body tenses for a moment, and then, when she relaxes, I thrust in and out of her.

"What do you think about this one?" I pant out.

"Mmm, it's good, but I still need more," she moans out, and she is right, we do need something more, but first I have to relieve myself. I continue to thrust into her tight hole, and finally succumb to my orgasm. I pull out and continue with my exam.

"Don't worry my dear; we still have a couple of more areas to test." I pull up my pants even though I still want to fuck her again, but I need to clean up first.

"How many more places are there?"

"You will see," I state, walking over to the sink, pulling out a washcloth I had brought from my office. I have to wash up before I can touch her again. I look over my shoulder and see her watching me, but she hasn't said anything yet. Once I have taken care of myself, I head back to the table.

"Do your legs hurt? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine; my legs are a little sore, but I still haven't orgasmed yet, so can we continue?" She smiles shyly at me.

"Of course, anyway, I'm not done yet." I stated while donning another pair of gloves.

"Okay, back to the lesson, Ms. Swan," I pause for a moment, taking in everything around me. I sit back down on the stool. "We have the G-spot orgasm," I slip my fingers back into her entrance, heading straight to where it's located. "A lot of people would argue that this place doesn't exist, but it does." I wiggle my fingers inside of her, as though I was motioning her to come here. She moans and cries out.

"It would seem that this might be an area of interest in you, Ms. Swan. Your boyfriend should play close attention to this spot." I keep wiggling my fingers until she squirts, but I am still not done with her yet.

"That spot, definitely worked," she states after coming back from her bliss.

"Yes, it would. I have one more spot to test out for you. I need you to listen to my instructions very carefully; this one might be a little more difficult."

I start with allowing one finger to slip into her opening, and gradually work my way to have all four fingers inside of her. As I work her body, and listen above to her moaning and groaning, I add a little lube to my gloved hand. I make the shape of a duckbill the next time I pull them out, and slowly insert all my fingers into her. Once I have them in, I tell her,

"Ms. Swan, you are doing great, but I need you to bear down, so I can get to the next spot." She does, and I slowly push the remainder of my hand into her body. When I look down, my whole hand, passed my wrist, is in her. I want her to see this; this is something she had wanted to try.

"Isabella, rise and look," I state and use my other hand to help her rise to see. When she looks down her eyes grow wide, and she then looks into my eyes, and moans out.

"You're fisting me?"

"Yes," I reply and she moans out again.

"Move Edward, I need more," she replies.

"I wanted to use this to demonstrate the next orgasm on my list, deep spot. This is done to stimulate the back wall of the vagina, right before your cervix." I state and decide to shut up, now is not the lesson time, now is about bring her pleasure and helping her to experience something she hasn't before.

I slowly move my arm in and out, but not all the way. I watch her for cues that it's too much.

"How does it feel?"

"Good it feels good and I feel so full, but in a good way. Move or something… more, please!" She pants out, moaning and groining. Grinding and pushing down on my arm.

"That's right, fuck my arm, Isabella" I say to her, and watch as she moves her body around.

"God, you are so sexy Isabella," I want to whisper naughty things to her.

I get closer to her eyes, kissing and nipping at her neck. I twist my arm, instead of thrusting it in to her; I lean down and kiss her passionately, not wanting to do any more damage to her. I mainly let her fuck herself with my fist inside of her. After a few minutes, I watch and feel her contract around my arm. Then she cries out and cums again.

I slowly pull out of her body, and then do a check to make sure that nothing is damaged, everything looks good. When I finally allow her to sit on the side of the table, I massage her legs, and help her to stand.

"How do you feel?" I ask while still rubbing her back and shoulders, and look at her scar.

"Fine," she turned, looked over her shoulder and winked at me.

"Let's head home," I state and we gather our things and head home.

_**A/N: Alright, what did you think? Let me know in the form of reviews. I hope it was entertaining. I wanted the fisting scene to come from Edward's POV. Sorry about that, but we will see more in regards to the medical scenes. Next up**__**…**__**naughty nurse.**_


	31. Paging Dr Cullen (Revised)

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella, RAH07890, and dannibags. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**This chapter has been revised from the original to give a different scenario for my readers.**_

_**In this chapter, we will follow our couple through another fantasy weekend. This chapter picks up with Friday, and we see what the Doctor has planned.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 31**_

"_**Paging Dr. Love"**_

_**BPOV**_

Once we made it home on Thursday night, we were both so exhausted that we fell straight into bed. After the activities at the clinic, all we could do was wrap our arms around each other and fall into a deep slumber.

On Friday morning; it was pretty much a usual Friday morning for Edward and me; however, I had a few plans for tonight. Fantasy weekend was upon us, and since last night Edward was able to have a medical scene, tonight, I planned on another medical scene. That would satisfy what we both wanted and needed. First, I had to go to an adult store today, in order find an outfit I would be wearing tonight. I hurried up and got everything done; lay out Edward's clothes on the bed, and stepped into the bathroom.

"Edward," I called.

"Yeah," he replied, from the shower.

"I'm heading out. Alice and I are heading to the store before work to get something for tonight, I will call you later," I stated, while looking over my hair in the bathroom mirror, making sure that I looked good.

"Hey, don't forget to take your medicine. I know that you are feeling better, but you need to make sure to continue those antibiotics. It is very important." I chuckled at his response, always the good doctor.

"I will. I'll call later; maybe we could get together at the clinic again tonight?" I smiled because the outfit I planned on getting would be perfect for the clinic.

"Well, that sounds fine. I have a fantasy or two we can play out there. I wouldn't mind a little naughty nurse." He didn't finish his sentence; it was as though he was reading my mind. It was just what I had planned for my doctor.

"We'll see? See you later, and love you," I called, leaving the bathroom.

Once in my car, I headed out of the gated community and headed straight for the chain of stores that James owned. I wanted him to see me there, or at least that is the plan. I wanted to lure him out into the open so I could get my hands on him. I planned to make regular appearances at the store. I looked in the review mirror and noticed that Seth was right behind me. I felt more confident with him being here; it would allow me to do what I needed to do. Knowing that I had Seth and the others watching out for me, I felt more confident.

I pulled into the parking lot and made my way into the store. I hadn't been here before, so, I didn't know the layout of the store. I won't be getting much here, since I had to work, and I planned on having dinner out that evening. I bought some crackers and a drink; my main purpose was for James to see me. I headed back out to my car; heading to work, confident that my plan worked.

I met Alice at _The Love Zone_ to look over their outfits for tonight. Jasper and Alice had slowly worked their way into the lifestyle again, and they were following my example with Edward and were having fantasy weekends. It seemed that Edward and Jasper speak rather regularly about things. I didn't mind, I understood the need to have someone to bounce ideas off.

Once my outfit was located, Alice and I headed to the local cafe to enjoy an early lunch, since I didn't have breakfast yet, and the little pack of crackers I bought at the market were no longer holding me over.

"So, how are things going?" Alice asked while looking over the menu.

"Great," I replied, the waiter came over to take our order.

"Are your plans working yet?"

"You could say that," I didn't want to delve too much information to her; I knew that they didn't want to be involved, but couldn't help wondering why.

"I'm not sure though; I stopped at his market today. I hoped that seeing me might lure him out, but I don't know," I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal, perse. I knew that this would take time. I would have to keep showing James that I was confident, and didn't care where he was, in order to get him out.

Just as our food arrived, my cell phone buzzed with a text message from an unknown number. I looked down, at my phone, and retrieved the message.

'_I c u~ J', _my headed snapped up, I looked around. That had to be from James and I didn't see anyone around. I wondered where he was watching. My phone buzzed again, with another text message.

'_Coming for you soon', _I looked around, but didn't see anything.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. She must have seen the distressed look on my face. I didn't want to alert her yet. Out of all of us, she's just a step above me but still not as confident.

"Just a message from Seth," I stated, trying to hide my emotions so she didn't see the emotions playing inside my head.

"Well, what did he want? You're scaring me, Bella," Alice started looking around, almost panicked.

"Seth wanted to make me aware of my surroundings; that's all. It's something he has been doing often. He knows about everywhere I go, so he always tries to keep me alert."

Alice nodded, and the conversation changed. I kept receiving messages, but didn't check them. I didn't want Alice seeing me upset over the fact that the man I was deathly scared of was constantly text messaging me. I decided that I wouldn't look until I was at school. With me no longer alerting her to my distress, she calmed and was able to enjoy her meal. I on the other handed, just picked around, but when I told Alice I was a little sick to my stomach from the antibiotics I was taking she was able to shrug it off. Alice and I finished lunch and headed our separate ways.

I headed toward school, my classes wouldn't take that long today, Friday's were always a short day for me. I offered office hours that sometimes none of the students even bothered to use. I sat at my desk debating on whether or not to check the messages. Did I really want to know what was he doing or the things he would tell me? I was pulled from my mussing when the office phone rang.

"English Department, Professor Swan, speaking," I stated.

"So, you are at school. I wondered if you had made it or if you were still out with that little cock tease," James said. My hand started to shake; I hadn't heard his voice in years.

"What do you want from me?"I trembled.

"Nothing at the moment, but soon you will be back with me. I wasn't done with you, when that little bitch hit me. I haven't forgotten about you Isabella. I could never forget you; you were the best I ever had."

"You didn't treat me like I was the best, actually, you treated me like shit," I stated with venom laced in my words. My hands were shaking so bad I didn't know what to do with them, my heart was racing and I was scared to death.

"Soon Isabella, you will be mine again," he stated, and the line went dead.

I didn't alert Seth, and thought I could be strong enough to handle James calling. I was terribly wrong. I spent the next hour or two worrying about my plan and how I was going to be able to make it work. No matter how much I thought about it there was no way I was not going to implicate Edward some way in the process. I finally dropped my thoughts and headed to class.

Once my classes were over, I planned to call Edward about supper. As I was making my way out to my car, I saw the man who had haunted my dreams …James. I hung back, I just watched him walk around my car, and then I saw him slip something down my window and open the door. He rummaged around for a few minutes, and then he raised the hood. He messed with a couple of things on the motor and shut the hood. He looked around for a minute. I felt my phone vibrate, seeing a text message from Seth.

'Stay where you are ~ Seth'

When he was about ready to leave the scene, I made my way out of the shadows, I knew that Seth had seen me and knew where I was. He must have known where James was being he was the one that alerted me. I wondered if Seth was gathering the evidence I would potentially need for a restraining order, but, with my plans, I won't need it. I was shaking and didn't know what or why I was thinking about letting him see me. Maybe something had finally snapped and I just didn't care anymore.

I knew the exact moment that James saw me too; he smiled and waved, blowing me a kiss in the wind. I guessed he thought he was being cute when he pointed to his eyes and then pointed back at me. I shuttered as he ran to his vehicle and sped out of the employee parking lot. Would you believe that no one was around at the time? How convenient, he must have been watching and bidding his time.

"You didn't listen, Ms. Swan." Seth stated while looking at me.

"I wanted him to know that I'm not scared of him anymore," I stated while still staring at my car wondering what he could have done to it. I wouldn't put anything past James at that moment.

"You will not be driving today, not until my men can check out your car, to see what he did inside of it. You also know that I will be telling Mr. Cullen about you not listening." I nodded; I knew that Seth wouldn't keep these things from Edward; I just hoped that since it was still fantasy weekend, he wouldn't notice after I showed him my outfit.

I followed Seth to his car, and listened as he called Edward. I figured I would let him tell Edward first and then see where I stood. Seth told him everything about me going to the market, about James doing something to my car, and that he would let Edward know when he had figured out what James had done. As soon as Seth hung up, my cell phone started ringing. Rolling my eyes, I picked up the phone and wasn't surprised by who it was.

"Are you okay?" No hello or anything, straight to the point.

"Yes, I'm fine," I stated, without emotions. I needed to do something to get James out of the way, quicker than when I initially anticipated too.

"You are still coming to the clinic, right?" He asked, I wondered if he would worry about me if I went home, and I knew the answer rather quickly. "If you're here with me, I wouldn't have to worry as much."

"Yeah, I was about to call you when we saw 'him'. Do you want me to stop and pick up something to eat?"

"No, we will order something and get it delivered. Or, we can pick something up on the way home."

We talked for a few more minutes, and I was shocked that Edward still hadn't mentioned anything about the journal entry I gave him last week. He was acting weird, actually you would have thought that I would be punished for the things I had done behind his back. I couldn't figure it out, unless he already knew, but didn't want me to know that he knew. UUgghh.

I arrived at his clinic, and once again, Emily let me back before she closed the clinic and left. I was glad that she left early. Seth had retrieved my bags from the car, stating that it was unsafe for me to do it myself. He muttered something about a bomb, and if I opened the doors, it could explode. Now, that scared the shit out of me. I tried not to think about that now, and headed straight to one of the examination rooms, hurrying to change before Edward saw me in the office. I was shocked to not see him waiting by the doors of the clinic for me.

Once I was changed into my outfit, I looked myself over in the restroom, at the end of the hall, and I walked over to the little buttons on the wall and pressed them. I knew that they did something; alerting the nurse was one color and alerting the doctor was the other, but I just pushed them all.

I headed out of the examination room, planning to walk up behind Edward as he was coming out of the room. I was hiding around the corner. I saw him leave his office, heading toward the examination room. I snuck right up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He stilled for a moment and drew in a sharp breath.

"Dr. Cullen," I said letting him know that it was me.

"Yes," was his response, he hadn't turned around yet, and I actually wanted him to turn around to see my outfit.

"Would you please assist me with something Dr. Cullen? I have been having trouble getting this container off the wall, and it needs to be emptied," I asked, walked past him so he could see the backside first. Looking over my shoulder, I winked at him. He gulped; that was the first sign that things were going to go in my favor.

"Of course, Nurse Swan," he walked over to me and removed the container. He would put it back later; he always made sure the things we messed with were fixed when we left. When he turned back around with the container in his hands, I accidentally drop my stethoscope, bending down to retrieve it from the floor.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. I am rather clumsy today," I stated, batting my eyelashes at him. He swallowed hard.

"Put these in the disposal room, down the hall on the right, and then meet me in my office. I think you are up for review," he stated, and left the exam room. I did as I was told, taking the container to the disposal room, and headed into his office. I knocked on the doorframe and noticed him sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Cullen," I replied, still standing at the door waiting for him to invite me into his office.

"Yes, come on in and sit down in the chair there." He motioned to the chair sitting in front of his desk, and I followed his lead. "It has come to my attention that you are up for review, and I don't know how to say this...You have been very naughty, Nurse Swan," he stated, smirking.

"You see, it has been said that you flirt with the patients, no matter their age," he said, still smiling.

So, I cut him off, "I do it to make their day; age doesn't matter to me." I crossed my arms over my chest, pushing my breasts up in the process.

"Yes, that I can see; making their day is important when they come to the doctor's. However, others here have complained about your flirty ways and attire at work. It seems that you always dress rather...seductively, causing the patients to grow rather fond of your affections."

"Who's complaining about me? I do my job properly and make sure that my patients are well, taken care of. Do you find the way I dress, seductive?" He cleared his throat and smiled that crooked smile at me.

"Your outfits...are...rather entertaining, however, they are highly inappropriate for the work environment."

"I see...you have already sided with the others," I stated, looking away from him. I tried to think of something I could come back with, role-playing was sometimes hard. I looked at him and give him my best puppy dog look, "I will do anything to keep my job, anything you want; you can have it."

"Well, I don't usually accept something like that Ms. Swan and I want you to know that this is strictly a professional relationship." I nodded as he talked letting him know that I was paying attention. He stood up and walked around the desk and over to me. When he got near the chair, he stood directly in front of me.

"These outfits you wear..." he took his finger and rubbed the lace at the top of my corset, right above my breasts "...they are distracting during the day; has anyone ever told you that you are a beautiful woman, Ms. Swan?"

"No, but I like hearing it."

"I think you have an idea how beautiful you are, and you know what you are doing. You don't fool me for one moment. You want me to take advantage of these cute little outfits and call you into my office. Don't you?" He ran his finger up and down the button on the front of the corset.

All I could mutter at that moment, was "Yes", I couldn't come up with anything else if I tried. The looks, the tone; the thrill of him touching me, and then calling me beautiful all had me about ready to ruin the new outfit I was wearing.

"Yes, my little naughty nurse. You run around this office taunting me, wanting me, but you would love for me to stick my cock, in your wet little pussy wouldn't you?" The last part of that sentence was whispered in my ear as he slowly nibbed on my earlobe.

"You want me doctor, I can see it in your eyes. I can see the way you swallow hard whenever I am around, and I noticed the massive bulge in your pants. I want it…all of it... hard...rough...fast; deep inside of me," I panted, with him sucking on my earlobe, the stroking of the lace at my breasts, and the dirty talk, they all have me wanting him even more.

"How about we come to a compromise?"

"I'm listening." He pulled back from me, and began.

"I will fuck you right here, right now, on my desk if you will tone it down with the sexy lingerie type outfits."

"What do I get out of this? I keep my job, and I get to fuck you, but will you make it good for me, too? Is this just about you? If it is, then I quit." I stood up as if I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm. Jerking me back to his body, he flipped me around to where my back was facing the desk.

"I will make you cum; don't you worry your pretty little head about that, the question should be what do I get out of fucking you? Do I let you keep your job, and take away something that I masturbate to during our lunch breaks, or do I get something more?"

"You can have me anytime you want me," I told him; it was the truth. He owned my body and soul. He pulled me close to him, reached behind me, and pulled my hair, forcing my chest out and my head back. He kissed down my neck and over the top of my breasts. He pulled harder, which made my back arch and caused my corset to rise a little. He lowered his hands and fiddled with the exposed skin above my shorts. He ran his fingers along the waistband of my shorts, before pushing them down.

"These have to go, but we are leaving on the stockings and the corset for now," he said, exposing me to him.

"God, you're so beautiful Isabella..." licking his lips "...I would love to eat your pussy right now, but with the day I've been having, I have to be inside you instead." I finished stepping out of my pants; he leaned down and picked them up. I watched as he balled them up in his fist, and then lifted them to his nose to smell them. His eyes closed, and he emitted a growling sound from his chest as he took in the scent of me.

"Mine," he stated, looking right in my eyes.

"Yours," I stated, looking right back at him.

He moved so fast, that, before I knew it, he had me spun around to where I was facing the desk. I heard his buckle hit the floor behind me. He shoved me down and pushed hard into my body. I cried out; I wasn't expecting him to do that yet, but he had. He wasn't being gentle with me, and I wondered what he was thinking, he didn't even check to see if I was ready or anything. At that moment, I didn't care...because I needed to know that he wanted me too. All the self doubt I was experiencing here lately was really putting a dent in my confidence. I couldn't figure out why Edward wanted me, and I would revert to the old thinking from when I was with James.

He reached down and pushed my upper body impossibly closer to the desk, and held me down. He gathered my long hair into his hands; he pulled all the way out of my body, and then slammed back in.

"Oh, God," I moaned as he repeatedly slammed into me.

"Rub your clit, Isabella," he demanded. He must have been getting closer to his own release. I reached down, and placed my palm on my clit, running my fingers down to feel where Edward and I were connected. I vigorously palmed my clit, while simultaneously rubbing him as he slides in and out of my pussy. I moaned as I felt us together everytime I felt his cock push back into my pussy.

"God, baby you feel sooo...good," he moaned, thrusting in again. He slowed things down just a little, bringing me to the verge of coming. He leaned down and kissed my shoulders, running his hands down the ties of my corset. I could feel him slowly untying them.

"I want to see your back, angel. I want to lay kisses all down your spine." When he finally got the last tie undone, he pulled the corset to the side. It didn't fall off because the desk was still holding it in place on my body. He ran kisses down my spine, and then pulled my hair, making my back arch, as he began slamming into me again. He picked our rhythm backup to its original pace. He slapped me on the ass, and I cried out. I hadn't been expecting him to do that, and it took me by surprise. He started alternating cheeks and each time he thrusted into my body he would slap on one of them.

"So, pink..." he moaned, thrusting harder into me "...I can't hold it anymore, Isabella. Come for me; come for me now…come all over my cock, Bella." I couldn't hold back any longer, and came, crying out, "Edward." I felt his erratic thrusts until he finally filled me, crying out my name with his own release.

He slowly released my hair, and leaned against the desk heavily, resting all of his weight on the desk and me. Edward placed his hands on the desk around me, resting for a moment.

He slowly pulled out of me, bending down to pick up my shorts, and handed them back to me. I pulled away from the desk, and slid the shorts back into place on my body. I sat back down in the chair, in front of his desk. He pulled his pants back on and walked around to sit down. He sits down in a huff and then runs his hand down his face. At this point, I wonder if he is going to bring up the journal or the fact that James has done something to my car. I patiently wait for him to bring it up.

"Seth told me that you didn't listen to him when he told you to stay out of sight this afternoon." He looked me right in the eyes.

"I wanted to show him I wasn't scared. I am tired of running Edward," I said rather hateful, but I couldn't help it. I was sick of hiding, sick of running, and sick of the hold that James had over me.

"I see..." he was pinching the bridge of his nose "...What are you planning to do? Isabella, you have to tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell." I couldn't tell him what I was planning, I hadn't even decided on what to do yet. I was juggling between doing something and doing nothing. I was confused, and didn't know where to turn.

"I can't tell you, Edward. I don't even know what I am going to do yet, if anything. I haven't the first clue what to do, and if I did I wouldn't want you to get involved. I can't risk something happening to you or your career because of me."

"Well, if you can't be honest with me Isabella, you are going to leave me with no choice, but to end our relationship. Do you really want that?" When the words left his mouth, I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of my body. Did that mean that he would leave me for not telling him? Didn't he realize I was trying to protect him? I tried hard not to show any emotions; I was not going to cry in front of him. I was strong, and I could do this. I had to figure things out in my head, I was so confused as to what to do, and I didn't want Edward to leave me.

"No, I don't want that, but I understand. Can you be understanding and give me some time to think about things. I don't have any plans other than wanting to do something, I want to be free from him, but I am so confused right now, I need time to decide on what to do with my life. Can you give me time?" I asked as I got up to leave the office.

"You have until your birthday, Isabella. If you cannot trust me enough to tell me, then we will have to part ways. I don't want that, but you will leave me with no choice. If you want space to decide on what to do, then stay in the submissive room at home. I don't want to do this, but you have requested space. Space you will be granted." I nodded and headed out of his office. I had to change clothes anyways, and I needed to get away from him for a moment to gather my thoughts about the situation. He had given me a window to make things right between us again, and I was not going to miss the opportunity.

The rest of our time at the clinic was spent in silence. We didn't say much other than basic information. Edward drove us home once everything had been cleaned up. I headed toward the submissive room, which was one of his stipulations. If I wanted to have space to figure out what to do, then he felt that I should stay in the submissive room. I headed straight to the room when we got home. I didn't want him to see me fall apart.

I cried myself to sleep; and, for the first time since we have been together, I didn't know whether or not our relationship will survive that situation.

The following morning, Seth let me know that my car was fine, that he had just pulled the plugs out of the distributer cap, but I couldn't trust it. I would never drive that car again. I would have to find a way to buy another, but didn't feel like I deserved it. I had taunted James into doing what he had done, and it was my entire fault. I deserved to be punished.

When I woke up I didn't go get coffee, I didn't deserve anything that Edward had here. I didn't help him anyways. I was dragging him down with my drama, and actually felt like maybe he did need to leave me. Hell, a part of me wanted James to come and just finish off what he tried to do years ago.

I headed out of the house, not wanting to see Edward watching me any longer. I didn't want him to see me crying and I needed to clear my head. I had so many thoughts and feelings running through my mind, I couldn't think straight. I was crying and couldn't stop. I rounded the corner of the house when I was grabbed from behind. I was about to scream when I was spun around. She placed her fingers on my mouth silencing me.

"Don't scream, Isabella," Victoria said, looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked; I was almost out of breath. I didn't want anything to do with her, especially if she was still involved with James. I was a little leery of the fact she snuck up behind me.

"I've come to help, Isabella. James is planning to kidnap you, and he wants me to help, but I refuse. You have to get him before he gets you, and put an end to this." She was wiggling her hands and didn't seem steady on her feet. She wasn't making eye contact with me either. She just seems nervous.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I hadn't decided what to do if anything, and at that moment, I felt that if he did kidnap me it would put me out of my misery.

"Here," she shoved a syringe into my hands. "This is what he wanted me to use on you today, but I won't, I can't. He has abused me over and over again; I want nothing more from him and his games."

"What's in this?" I asked studying the syringe in my hands. I didn't know how to use it, and wondered what was in it.

"From what James says...it's a heavy duty muscle relaxer. He said that if I injected you with that, I would be able to drag you out of your house, and to mine. That house down there..." she pointed "...It's James' house; he has it filled with slaves, and he abuses them every chance he gets."

"Why are you helping me?" I couldn't understand why she would be helping me out or trying to help me out. I was even more confused than before.

"Isabella, James killed Irina, and I am afraid that he is going to kill me or you too." I gasped; I hadn't heard anything about it. Of course, I hadn't read the papers or watched TV to see anything going on.

"What? When? How?" I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I needed answers.

"She joined the house, just like the rest of the girls. He favoured her, and he had her break into your house. She got tired of his games rather quickly, tried to leave a couple of times, but I haven't seen her in awhile. Her body was found in the woods a couple of miles from here; I could tell she was on her way out of Seattle..." she was crying "...I'm scared Isabella."

Oh my god, I wondered if Charlie is aware of all this. We talked a few more minutes and she let me know that whatever I decided to do, that she would back me up, but wanted nothing to do with the planning. I decided to call Charlie to see what I could find out about Irina. I wanted to make sure that Victoria wasn't playing games with me and leading me into a trap.

_**A/N: The plot thickens… Don't worry about the Edward front. We learned what happened to Irina, and Victoria is now an ally. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is Edward's point of view. Happy Reading!**_


	32. Backed Into A Corner (Revised)

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I **__**would like to thank my wonderful beta readers' cullennbella, dannibags, and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes**__**. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better. This chapter has been recently revised.**_

_**In this **__**chapter, Saturday is upon us, and things don't look to be going all that well with our couple. The chapter before we learn about Irina and her untimely demise, but the question is who actually killed her, was it James or someone else. What happens when Edward learns about Victoria talking to Bella? Will Edward finally learn what Bella's plans are? Or, will this be the end to our couple?**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. You might be able to find something else, there.**_

_**Chapter 32**_

"_**Backed Into a Corner"**_

_**EPOV**_

Saturday morning, I awoke to the ringing of my cell phone. I didn't look at the caller ID, and I just answered.

"Hello," I responded, still half asleep.

"Edward, its Tanya..." she sniffled "...They found Irina's body this morning. She was in the woods, right off one of the trails." She sobbed into the phone, and I pulled myself out of the bed, and headed straight to my office as she cried in the phone. I always recorded Tanya's conversations when she called, that kept my ass and hers in line.

"Where exactly did they find her?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I should have guessed that something like that could have happened to her.

"She was found at the Lake Crescent Lodge; she was tied to the bed and beaten within an inch of her life. They are thinking it was a crime of passion, but I didn't know she was involved with anyone. Yes, she had been acting weird the past couple of months. You know Irina; she doesn't talk about her exploits."

"Who found her?" I asked to try to get all the information out of her I could. I didn't like talking to her, but she was my only link to Irina at the moment.

"Chief Swan from Forks received a tip about a woman. Or, that is what I overheard them saying when I went down to the coroner's office to identify her body." She started to sob again, I realized that I needed to end this conversation and call Charlie.

"Tanya, I need to get off the phone. I need to call the others in our community and give them the information. When are you having her services?"

"Not until next week, they are performing an autopsy to see what happened to her. I will email you the information. Please tell your parents."

"I will Tanya, thanks for calling and letting me know. I am sorry about your loss." I got off the phone with Tanya and hurried to call Charlie. I wondered if this had something to do with James.

"Forks Police Station, Rebecca speaking," I heard the voice on the other end say.

"Hey Rebecca, is Charlie in the office by chance?" I asked, tapping my fingers on my desk.

"Sure is, may I say who is calling?"

"Edward Cullen," I told her.

"One moment please, Mr. Cullen." I could hear the music in the background as I waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Edward," Charlie answered.

"Charlie, I heard that you found Irina Denali's body last night at Lake Crescent Lodge. I was wondering how you knew she was there?"

"Hello, to you, too, and how did you find out I knew?" Charlie was never one to beat around the bush with things.

"Tanya Volturi is her sister, an ex-sub that did me wrong, and has ties to the community here. She overheard the coroner or someone talking and your name was mentioned. I was wondering how you knew?"

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but since you are close to the family and since it will probably affect Bella, I will tell you what happened."

Charlie proceeded to tell me that he was at home when his cell phone alerted him to a text message. He didn't think much about who the sender was, and clicked on the message. The message stated that there was a girl related to the community that was lying beaten to death in a bed in the lodge.

"I panicked a little, thinking that it could be Bella; I mean who would have my private number to call like that?" Charlie stated and I could hear the wariness in his voice.

"So, what made you think about Bella; the mention of the community?"

"Yes…no, the person mentioned that the girl had a tattoo down her back and spine." I gasped...James.

"Think about if you had received a call at work about a girl lying in a bed, beaten to death, with a tattoo down her spine. Tell me the first person you wouldn't think of would be somebody besides Bella."

I know of two other girls with the same tattoo; my sister in law, for one. My best friend's girlfriend, Alice, has one as well, and then Bella so, I have three different girls I would think of. Bella would be my gut instinct. "Do you think it's James?" The words rolled off my tongue before I could stop them.

"They are in danger Edward..." he stated "...Yes, I think its James. I think he is the one who sent the message. I can't prove it though, the number is untraceable."

"How are you not able to trace the number?"

"He used a prepaid cell phone, no contract information need for those things. Damn, technology nowadays," he grumbled.

"You need to come to Seattle, Charlie. Bella has something up her sleeve; I don't know what it is, she won't tell me. Last night, I gave her an ultimatum...either tell me, or we were over. She didn't say a word about what she was planning, and she seems awfully confused. I have Seth following her everywhere, and yesterday, she went to one of James' supermarkets. James has broken into her car and classroom. Our house has been broken into, and Victoria, one of the dominants from the house she lived in Cali, has decided to move into the area. Seth says that James has been sending her text messages. Rose and Alice have been getting them too." God, in a matter a minutes everything had gone from bad, to worse.

"Good, God Edward. That's why she has been taking those classes, isn't it?"

"I think so, sir,"

"Good gravy, she's planning on trying to take him down. She will get herself killed messing with him. We have to stop her Edward. Have that guard of yours stop her." Charlie was practically begging at that point.

"I can't, Charlie; we have to let her do this. She has to be rid of James in order to get better. We have to come up with something; I have given her a window of opportunity to tell me her plans. She has until her birthday to come clean, otherwise, our relationship will be over. I can't be with someone who is going to lie to me, or not ever trust me enough to let me help her. I've thought about staying at my apartment downtown; I hoping she'll take the time to think about what she is doing. I'm planning to follow her, and see what is going on. Seth and the boys will be with her at all times."

"How many men does Seth have at his disposal?"

"He has about eight men; two that monitor the house, technical geeks you could say. Two men follow them; he is the only one directly involved with her. Here at the guard house, he has two more men, and two men following James." I briefly wondered why the two following him hadn't called about Irina, or the fact that he potentially killed her.

"How did he get away with murdering Irina with two guards following him?" Charlie must have thought the same things I had.

"I don't know...until I call Seth." That was the next call I would be making; this morning wasn't turning out like I hoped. I was hoping to talk with Isabella, and see if she would tell what was going on in her mind.

"When are you heading to the apartment?" Charlie asked.

"Monday morning, if I can't get her to talk to me before that.  
"

"Do you mind if I crash at your place? I could give you a little company on those stake outs?"

"I don't mind, I will email you the location of my apartment. We will figure out where to go from there."

"Do you know how to shoot a gun, son?" Charlie asked. I didn't want things to go that far.

"Yes, I do, it used to be a hobby of mine." I remembered when I thought about heading off to school to be a police officer, and the number of hours I put in at the local gun range.

"Well, he won't stand a chance will he?" Charlie stated and finally bids me farewell. I had other things to contend with this morning.

I picked up the phone, and called Seth to get a report on things.

"Seth?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," he replied.

"Why didn't you know that James killed Irina at Lake Crescent?"

"It wasn't James; he has a partner. James has been in Seattle since the moment you hired us to watch Ms. Swan."

"Do you know who his partner is?"

"Yes, a Laurent Bellamy; he is a dominant and has been friends with James for years now. He was at Victoria and James' wedding and left James's company for a variety of reasons. Lately, James has been talking him into getting rid of a couple of problems."

"Why wasn't I notified of his presence?"

"He wasn't a threat, at first; I just learned this morning that he was responsible for Irina. We knew she was missing from the house a couple of weeks ago, but we hadn't been tracking Laurent, until now. Laurent and Irina were thought to be having a love affair, so no one thought anything of it. James hired Laurent since we have been tracking him to capture three girls, and kill two of them. We speculate that, because their conversations are in codes, the two he was to kill are Rose and Alice. James wants the third one for himself. In fact, he told Laurent this morning that he would get the other girl and to not worry about it."

"I have to make other calls. Let me know if you learning anything else, ok?"

"Yes, sir," Seth replied and I hung up.

I had to call Jasper and Emmett to let them know that Rose and Alice could be in danger. I called Jasper first, because he and Alice were not always together. He hadn't finalized his move to Seattle yet, but was in and out of the state regularly. The phone rang a couple of times, and then I was greeted by Jasper's voice.

"What's up?" Jasper answered; I figured he looked at the caller ID.

"Trouble is what is up. Are you with Alice?" I needed to get straight to the point no time for waiting and idle chitchat.

"No. Why?" He asked; he was moving around his house.

"James has been wreaking havoc on my life, and Bella's. It would also seem that he has hired someone to take her. This person also killed Irina Denali this morning."

"Holy shit, where's Alice? Does Bella know where she is?"

"I don't know where Alice is; Bella is pissed at me right now."

"Shit," he replied, and I bet that right now Jasper was pulling at his own hair.

"She can stay here with Bella. Maybe if Bella has someone to talk too, they will be able to make sense with her."

I sighed and pulled at my own hair. I didn't want to give her room; I shouldn't have to wait for my submissive to be honest with me. She should want to tell me what was going on with her. I couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong with Bella. What I was doing for her goes against everything my body tells me to do. Help, protect, and safety were the main issues, but her unwillingness to allow me to help were frustrating. I had to protect her the best way I could. I thought about what would be right for her. I couldn't lose her, and I had to figure this out before she got to deep.

"What is going on over there?"

"I am slowly watching Bella fall apart is what is going on over here. I don't know what has made this happen. I mean, I know that James is wrecking havoc on her life, but she won't confide in me. She won't tell me what she is planning. I don't even know if she knows. I mean she can't focus, and she is having trouble concentrating. I catch her crying for no reason, she doesn't want to talk or open up about anything. Jasper, I think she is slowly losing her mind, and I can't get her to ask for help."

"I don't know what is going on with her, but I will call Alice and send her your way. She will be watched. Right?"

"They will have Seth watching their every move. I haven't decided, but if Bella doesn't come clean about needing help, or trusting me...something...anything. I don't know? Charlie and I will be watching out for the girls also. Bella has weapons; several, in fact, on her at all times. At which point, I am somewhat scared for her to have, but I refuse to leave her unarmed. They will also have the others on Seth's team, who are watching from different angles and aspects. I also have men who are tailing James, and now, Laurent."

I bided Jasper good-bye, and proceeded to call Emmett, since Rosalie was the next on the hit list, according to Seth. I dialled Emmett's number, waiting for him to answer, he never answers on the first couple of rings; it was not until the sixth ring that he finally answered.

"What?" He practically screams into the phone.

"Well, hello to you, too, brother," I stated; he was rather snippy.

"You are interrupting Rose and my play time, what do you want?"

"Well, I have something to tell you that involves Rosalie. I don't know how you are going to get her to do anything; she is so stubborn after all." I chuckled, because Rose wasn't one to take orders from Emmett.

"If it has something to do with Bella, you can bet you sweet ass that she will do whatever you want."

"There are two reasons that I called, first is that Irina was found dead this morning just outside of Forks. Actually, it was at Lake Crescent Lodge; she was involved with James and Laurent Bellamy. They killed her, Emmett. She isn't the only one James is gunning for either. It seems that he and Laurent are planning to kill three more. Two of whom Laurent will be taking care of in the next couple of days."

"Shit, let me guess...Rose and Alice?"

"Yes, I think so, or that is the going theory. Alice is coming to stay here with Bella. You know how much security I have here. Charlie, Jasper, and I are planning to monitor the girls. Bella and I had a fight, I think something is going on with Bella mentally, but I am not quite sure. That is Rose's speciality, I just handle the basic aspects of things, but I need her to watch Bella and give me her professional opinion. I think Bella has been planning a revenge of sorts against James. If Bella can't come clean to me before her birthday, I am afraid that our relationship will be over..." I sighed I didn't want things to be over "...I plan on staying at the apartment if she hasn't come clean by Monday."

"Yeah, I will send Rose your way. I'll just tell her that you need an opinion on Bella's mental health. When she gets there, you can tell her the rest. I noticed Bella acting off the other day at the submissive meeting. She was acting weird. Come to think of it, she jumped when her phone rang, and she looked like she was hiding something from me. The way she talked about the restraining order had me concerned. I couldn't demand her to tell me anything, I am not like you and Jasper, but I do expect honesty from her, just like she does me. Do you think she would stay with Alice and Rose?"

"I don't think it will be a problem, however, Bella is pulling away from me. So, she might even pull away from them, too. So, we will have to see, but I don't want her to be alone, especially with them being in danger. If I do leave on Monday, I want someone with her."

I walked over to the window and saw Victoria walking out of our yard. Panic courses through my body.

"Emmett, I got to go, Victoria is talking to Bella." I hung up the phone, not even saying good-bye. I headed out the door, hoping to stop her before she could get to her house.

"What are you doing here?" She stopped dead in her tracks, shaking her head. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella standing at the corner of the house. I was wondering what was going on, and why Victoria would be over here talking to Bella.

"Go on Victoria, I will let Edward know what you wanted," Bella stated as Victoria headed to her house.

"Why was she here, Isabella?" I asked her; at that point, I was beyond pissed. I was livid.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Edward," she stated and marched off into the house. Of course, I was right on her trail. I didn't like this new side to Bella, and wondered what the hell was going on with her. She was never like this before.

"You will tell me what is going on with her and you, for that matter." I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I was tired of waiting and begging her to come clean.

"I can't tell you, without disappointing you." She looked down at the floor; her eyes won't even meet mine.

"Tell me now, Isabella," I demanded. I used my Dom voice from the playroom to make her tell me.

"Please, don't make me you will be mad at me Edward. I can't take you being mad at me. I can't take it anymore..." she begged me "...I don't know what is going on with me, but I know that whatever I do affects you..." she looked at me with tears running down her face "... but don't make me tell by using that voice with me," she implored me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought that I couldn't force her to tell me, but she was destroying our relationship.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? Let me help you with whatever it is. You are destroying something great by this mess. You are letting 'him', take control of you by this madness." I pulled at my hair and felt so frustrated. I knew that this person standing in front of me was not the Bella that I knew and loved. Somewhere along the way, she had become so obsessed with getting even with James that she had lost herself in the process.

"I'm not doing anything to you; I'm trying to get 'him' out of my life. Everywhere I turn, he is there doing something. Did you know that he had Irina break into our house? That he owns the house next door? Did you know that he was planning on getting Victoria to kidnap me, and, on top of all that, he killed Irina, leaving her to rot somewhere between here and Forks? He is sending me messages, calling my office phone at work, breaking into our house, breaking into my classroom, and car." She was pulling at her hair and walking around in circles. Bella looked like a caged animal at this point pacing around the room. I studied her, and knew that something was terribly wrong. I would have to try and figure it out soon, before things got worse.

"I have to do something Edward; I'm not going to hide behind a restraining order and pray that the next time he sees me, he doesn't knock me over the head and drag me to his house for a little play time. I won't do it; I won't allow him to rule my life anymore. He has ruled it for so long. But that ends very soon; I am finished with him!" She screamed and walked out of the house, I watched her walk behind the house. I figured she was heading toward the meadow to calm down. I pulled out my cell phone and typed out a message to Seth. I had to figure out what was wrong with Bella and quickly, before she went off the deep end.

I headed back to my study and sat back in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't know how to handle this situation; the only reason I was not running after Bella right now was because Seth is tailing her.

I sent Seth another text_, Are you following her?_ ~E

I had to make sure that he was watching out for her. My phone signalled a text message, I opened it up to see a message from Seth.

_Yeah, she is in the meadow pacing around like a wild cat in a cage, but ok ~S._

Confident that Seth was watching her, I thought about how she was acting. It seemed that everything had gotten increasing worse since she had the surgery. I pulled out her prescriptions and looked over the medication she was on, and pulled out my desk references to look at adverse side effects. I didn't know if I would find my answers there, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Bella seemed to be more depressed, cried at the drop of a hat, she fell asleep before I did, but didn't rest well during the night. Not that it was big factor, just something out of character, for her in the last couple of days. She usually couldn't shut down. She acted like she couldn't focus on thing for very long, and concentration...she couldn't even figure out what she needed to do in this situation. I knew she loved me, but was she really willing to throw it all away for James? I couldn't understand it. Her snapping at me earlier was out of character, too. Bella was usually calm, the only way she would get a little smart was if she was playing or kidding around. Bella wasn't a bitch...she was so warm hearted and kind.

Bella came home about an hour later; I stayed in my study, not wanting to disturb her. If she wanted to talk, she knew where to find me. She walked by the study, and headed toward the submissive's room. I could hear her mumbling to herself. I looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. She looked like shit, she must have been crying all night long.

"I do appreciate your offer to help, Edward; I don't want to let you down, but I have to do this for me. I don't want to talk about it right now. I am completely drained, but promise to talk to you in the morning."

I didn't say anything; I just nodded. At that point, I was scared to say anything else to her; afraid that I would set her off again. I was terribly worried about her, but had to let this play out. I would be watching though, I didn't head to bed; I knew I couldn't sleep in a bed that didn't have her in it. I had experienced that last night. Instead, I sat in the study working on things. I gathered all the information I could get about what would make Bella suddenly change.

I called Seth to get an update on James whereabouts, and it seemed that James had another meeting with Laurent tomorrow.

I eventually fell asleep with my head on my desk; it wasn't the best way to sleep, but it was what it was. I headed out into the kitchen for some coffee; and saw not only Bella, but also Alice and Rose there as well. They were talking in hushed tones as I entered, I didn't pay attention to what they are talking about; instead, I headed straight to the coffee pot. I didn't have anything to offer anyone at that point, and I would know what they were talking about in time. Rose and Alice both had promised to help Bella and share with me the information they gathered.

I headed back to my study once I had my coffee, and started calling everyone to line everything up. According to the conversation yesterday that was overheard, James told Laurent he was planning on coming to Victoria's on Monday for Bella. Victoria must have lied and said that the plan to have her was a success.

I didn't know when Rose was going to give me her professional opinion on Bella, but I wouldn't tell her my fears about her medicine, until Rose confirmed my thoughts. It seemed that Dr. McIntyre hadn't noticed that Bella was taking antidepressants, either that or he wasn't aware that sometimes people on certain antibiotics experienced depression because of the antibiotic. I also believed that her antidepressant wasn't working as well as it should have because she wasbecoming even more depressed. With all these factors in place; James wrecking havoc on our lives, her lack of coverage from her antidepressant, and the fact that the antibiotic has a tendency to cause depression. I had already diagnosis Bella as having a mental breakdown. I wondered if Rose would agree with my diagnosis. I couldn't leave her while she was in this shape, so I stayed out of the way, while Rose figured it out. We would decide were to go from there.

_**A/N: All right everyone, no worries; this is a happy ending type of story. Edward is giving her breathing room and he will be following her. So, it's not like he is actually leaving, but, this means that James will be handled soon. There will be no more James looming in the background. James will be out of the picture soon…as in next chapter soon. For those that have wanted him gone, it's coming.**_

_**This chapter is a revision if you would like to potentially read the original chapter. They are located at the end.**_


	33. These Dreams

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I **__**would like to thank my wonderful beta readers' cullennbella, dannibags, and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes**__**. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better. This chapter has been recently revised.**_

_**In this chapter, Saturday is upon us, and things don't look to be going all that well with our couple. The chapter before, we learned about Irina and her untimely demise. But, the question is who actually killed her? Was it James or someone else? What happens when Edward learns about Victoria talking to Bella? Will Edward finally learn what Bella's plans are? Or, will this be the end of our couple?**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. You might be able to find something else, there.**_

_**Chapter 33**_

"_**These Dreams"**_

_**BPOV**_

I stormed out of the house needing air to breath. I felt like everything in life was closing in on me. I couldn't think and I didn't know what to do with myself. Seeking revenge for what James had done to me seemed like a really, good plan, but did I really want to lower myself to his level.

Edward was practically demanding that I tell him my plans, but the sad thing was I really didn't have anything concrete. Yeah, I thought about drugging James and beating the crap out of him_. _What good would it do though? How would it solve the problems that he caused in my life? Would my little bit of a plan tear apart my relationship, with the one person in the world I couldn't lose?

I headed toward the meadow thinking it would be the best place to think. I sat on the grass for a while just picking flowers and thinking about everything. Why was Edward still with me? I would have left if I was him.

I walked around the meadow for hours on end, trying to decide what to do, but couldn't settle on anything. I mainly cried the whole time I was in the meadow, and I had just finally settled on the fact, that maybe James should get me and punish me. I had abandoned our relationship; I deserved everything he was going to give to me. I cursed the day that Alice had found me. Why didn't she just leave me there to die?

I knew that Edward would help me if I would just let him into my head. I was tired of being scared, worried, hurt and I constantly felt like everyone was out to get me. I wanted to handle things on my own, but didn't know how.

_What would happen if I drugged James?_ I had planned on doing it, but what would happen if he got away and told the cops? They would come snooping around Edward and assume that he gave me the drugs. I was risking both our careers, and didn't want to spend time in jail. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this mess, but I had to get rid of James. I was sick of looking over my shoulder, every time I got a weird feeling. I didn't want him to hurt me, but I didn't want him to hurt Edward, for being with me, either. I couldn't lose Edward; he was my life now, and I wanted everything with him.

_What are you planning on doing with him once you have him drugged?_ I couldn't even answer that question_. Okay, how are you drugging him?_ I thought about the syringe filled with some kind of muscle relaxant that would make it easier to handle him. _How I was I going to take him somewhere, I couldn't lift him up or anything? Where are you going to take him once you have him? _I couldn't answer any of these questions, I couldn't even think straight.

I had paced the meadow for long enough and still wasn't any closer to having figured out what to do, or if I should tell Edward. I was a mess; I didn't even know how I was holding myself together at this point. I headed toward the house, deciding to lie down in the submissive room. I was tired and didn't feel like talking to Edward right now. I knew I had to talk to him at some point. Allowing him to help me somehow, I knew if I didn't let him in I was going to destroy the best thing that had even happened to me.

I couldn't keep living life like it is now. I didn't know what was going on, but things had gotten worse for me. Worse than when I met Jasper, and worse than when I was with James. I couldn't explain it, but something had snapped inside of me, and I couldn't help it, and I couldn't stop it.

I didn't see Edward when I entered the house. I headed up to the submissive bedroom, and walked past his study. I could see him out of the corner of my eye sitting behind his desk. As I passed his office, I talked to myself. I stopped halfway down the hall and turned around stepping into the doorframe of his study. I watched him and studied everything about him in that moment. He looked like shit and there was a shot glass sitting on his desk.

"I do appreciate your offer to help, Edward; I don't want to let you down, but I have to do this for me. I don't want to talk about it right now. I am completely drained, but promise to talk to you in the morning."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded, and, at this point, I was just glad we didn't start fighting again. I didn't know if I could handle the pressure right now. I turned and headed back to the submissive bedroom, where I prepared, for bed. I didn't like sleeping in here; I needed Edward's arms wrapped around me. I was afraid he wouldn't want me to sleep with him since we are fighting. I needed some time to think without him watching me. I crawled under the covers, turned off the lights, and cried myself to sleep.

I tossed and turned all night, and when I did manage to sleep, I didn't really rest all that well. Not having Edward wrapped around me; and the events of the night before left me unable to properly sleep. I finally fell asleep again.

_I woke up in the playroom and James was hanging from the suspension system by his feet. James didn't look to be conscious at the moment. My hands started to shake, and I could feel my emotions closing up my throat. I swallowed the lump I had forming, and walked over to him to take a closer look. I hoped he wasn't dead. I didn't want him dead; I just wanted him to pay for the things he had done to me and countless others. I would rather him sit in jail and rot. Or, better yet, be someone's bitch. That would be the ultimate revenge for me._

_I stood there, just watching him breathe, when he reached out and grabbed my leg. I started screaming, I was trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go._

"_You stupid little bitch, you planned this didn't you?" He was yelling while swinging around, still holding onto my leg. I fell onto the floor, which gave him an advantage. _

_I finally broke away from him, and stood watching him. _

"_Tell me you didn't like it? Tell me you didn't love my attention," James sneered. _

"_You were the best, too. You just laid there and took whatever I wanted to give you. Remember that night, kitten, when I carved 'slave' into your back? Remember how you loved me doing that to your body?" He smiled at me licking his lips. _

_I think that was the moment, when I lost my shit. I stormed over to Edward's wall of toys and pulled out the bullwhip. As I approached James, I flicked my wrist a couple of times, snapping the whip, letting the sound travel, which caused me to shiver from the sound._

"_You want to talk about how good I was, but if you remember that while you were cutting into my skin, I was bleeding, crying, throwing up, and passing out. Those were signs that things were a little much for me. You see, you were, and are a shitty Dom. You are nothing more than a bully with a fat wallet. All that goes away tonight; your father didn't know all about you abusing women, but he will tonight. He will disown you because he is an upstanding citizen and doesn't want that around him. You played your little game before, but never again. Tonight, this all ends, but not before I get just a fraction of retribution for the pain you have inflicted on me and the countless other women."_

_I walked behind the rigging, steadying out my stance, ready to inflict as much pain as possible. I wondered if he would cry out in pain. I cracked the whip, which I made sure would land right on his shoulder blade. It caused a nice, angry mark to appear, I smiled to myself. That made me excited, so I flicked my wrist and landed another blow. I picked up the pace to where I was landing a blow every couple of minutes. Listening to him crying out and begging me to stop, made me want to stop, but I knew I could not until all the emotions were out of my body. I started laughing when I drew blood with one of my blows, and hit the same spot again. Just the fact that I was making him bleed at my hands was exciting. I was breathing heavy, and couldn't wait to land another blow. I just whipped James with everything I had._

_It wasn't until I felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around my body grab the whip, which didn't allow me to take another swing that I finally came back to my senses. _

"_Edward," I breathed and collapsed into his arms._

"Bella," he said shaking my body. "Baby wake up!"

"Baby, please wake up your scaring me," Edward begged.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward wrapped around my body. I blinked trying to clear the sleep away. I gasped; I could remember the dream, and the horrible things I had done to James. I busted out sobbing clinging to Edward, he was my lifeline and I need him. I needed to tell him what was wrong with me.

"Shh, baby its okay it was just a dream," he cooed in my ear.

"You are safe with me, Bella," he said as he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"I have to tell...you. I don't know what's wrong with me, Edward. I am so confused, and nervous. I can't think straight, and when I do think I can't concentrate for long. I don't deserve you; I don't help you with anything. You need to find someone who would be better for you." I sobbed.

"Your fine, Bella; I have an idea of what is happening, but you need to speak with Rose. I won't say what I think is going on, but please talk to her. She will be coming over today to talk with you."

I lay in his arms and just allowed him to calm me, but it didn't work. I had a million things running through my mind, and I couldn't settle on one thing. When I finally got up I headed toward the kitchen, for a cup of coffee. While I waited, for it to brew, the doorbell rang. I couldn't answer the door; I was scared of who would be waiting there. I ran to Edward to tell him, that I couldn't answer the door. So, he did, and Alice and Rose walked in carrying overnight bags.

Once they had gotten themselves settled in one of the spare rooms, we gathered in the kitchen to drink coffee.

"So, Edward said that we need to talk. Where would you like to do that?" Rose asked.

"We could go to the submissive room; I have been staying in there for the past couple of days."

"Why have you been staying in the submissive room, did you get into trouble?"

"No, I put myself in there. We were kind of fighting, and I didn't think he wanted to be with me anymore. I asked for space and he told me I could have space there." I shrugged.

Edward decided to walk in the kitchen at that moment, he didn't say anything. He got his coffee and left. 

"I will meet you in the submissive room in ten minutes." I nodded and headed out of the kitchen. I curled into a ball on the bed and cried. I had my knees hugged to my body when Rose walked in. I didn't move from the bed and I couldn't control my sobbing. I couldn't figure out why I felt so lonely. Rose sat down on the side of the bed, and patted my back.

"Tell me what is wrong, Bella?" Rose asked.

I couldn't stop sobbing; she held my hand and waited for me to get myself under control. She handed me a tissue when I finally found my voice to speak.

"I don't know what is wrong with me, Rose. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest. I am so stressed with James, work and Edward. I feel like I am at the end of my rope. I ache all over my body, my hands are constantly sweating and I don't know why. I tremble and shake at the drop of a hat and I am so dizzy that I fall over if I am not careful. I am getting sick to my stomach, I don't know if it's the antibiotic I am taking or what. I feel tired all the time."

"How long as these symptoms been going on?"

"Since, after my surgery I just have felt the same. Why?"

"Just trying to think of all the possibilities and I needed a timeline. The last time we meet in my office you were doing okay. What changed?"

"I don't know. James picked up his treats to take me for one. I thought about seeking revenge, but I don't know."

"Do you have any panic attacks? Fears? Or, phobias?"

"I do have panic attacks, I started to have one yesterday that is why I left the house. I couldn't breathe and my heart was racing, but I though it stemmed from Edward wanting to know what I had been planning. Fears…I can't drive my car now that James touched it. I don't know if he will be following me. I have the usually fear that he will take me when no one is looking."

"Are you getting out the house?"

"Yes, I went to the super market yesturday. I wanted to taunt James, which was stupid. I don't even know why I did it. I had lunch with Alice, but with the death of Irina and the fact that he called my office line. I don't know if I trust going to school now."

"Any changes in sex drive?"

"No, but I don't think that matters at the moment. He doesn't want me." I lowered my eyes planning with the comforter.

"He does want you, Bella, remember that please." I nodded

"Sleeping problems?"

"Yes, I had a nightmare last night." I told her about not being able to sleep and the dream I had of me beating the shit out of James. I told her how it scared me, and how I never wanted anything like that to happen.

"Are you talking to Edward?"

"Not really, I don't know what to say to him."

"Have you found yourself more angry or depressed?"

"I screamed at Edward the other day, which is something that is out of character. I got mad at him over Victoria coming over and…" I started sobbing again "…does it qualify as depression; if I wished Alice had never saved me." I cried even harder. She rubbed my back.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so thankful that she did…don't worry Bella we will be fixing this, I think I know what is wrong with you. You rest; I am going to give you something to help with things."

Rose leaned down in her bag and pulled out a syringe. "Why is that?"

"Something to calm you down; it will help you rest, and things will get better."

Rose gave me the medicine, and I fell asleep.

_I walked behind the rigging, steadying out my stance, ready to inflict as much pain as possible. I wondered if he would cry out in pain. I cracked the whip, which I made sure would land right on his shoulder blade. It caused a nice, angry mark to appear on his cream white skin, I smiled to myself. That made me excited, so I flicked my wrist and landed another blow. I picked up the pace to where I was landing a blow every couple of minutes. Listening to him crying out and begging me to stop, made me want to stop, but I knew I could not until all the emotions were out of my body. I started laughing when I drew blood with one of my blows, and hit the same spot again. Just the fact that I was making him bleed at my hands was exciting. I was breathing heavy, and couldn't wait to land another blow. I just whipped James with everything I had. When satisfied with my work I walked over to James, spinning the rigging around to see his face. I wanted to see remorse and the regret for causing me so much pain, but when the rigging spun around I saw Edward. I saw the hurt and the sorrow in his eyes. I gasped._

"Bella, wake up baby, please," Edward's velvety voice said while shaking me. I looking into his eyes, and wrapped my arms around him hugging him as tight as I could. I sobbed into his neck. I needed help, and I needed it soon. I couldn't live like this any longer.

"Shh, baby calm down. What happened this time?" I told him about my nightmare. When I turned James around the vision morphed into Edward hanging from the rigging. I could still see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes, which made me cry even harder.

I was lost and didn't know how to find myself again. Edward laid beside me for the rest of the night. I couldn't let him go, and if he did go it would surely break my heart.

After a couple of hours lying in his arms, I raised up on my elbows looking at him. I rubbed my finger down the side of his face. He opened his eyes and looked right into mine.

"I was planning on drugging James and beating the crap out of him. I thought that if I didn't tell you I would have been protecting you, but I know that wasn't the best thing to do. I wanted to be going around him or even taunting him. Edward, I am scared. I don't know what to do about him, and I don't know if he will stop. I am so afraid he is going to hurt you because of me. I can't fight this alone, I need you."

"Thank you for telling me, Isabella. You have to get help though before we can even get back to where we were. Do you understand?" I nodded, because I couldn't continue on like I was anyways.

"James is not the one that killed Irina, Laurent did. James hired Laurent, to kill Irina. He has ordered a hit on you three girls. That is one of the reasons why Rose and Alice are here, and I needed Rose to evaluate you, so that is the other reason."

I sobbed into his neck as he rubbed circles on my back. Sometime, during the night I fell asleep again, and was awoke by the constant ring of the doorbell. That was when I heard Charlie's voice in the foyer. I couldn't believe they had called him, and was mortified for him to see me in this condition. I didn't want to bother him; he couldn't afford to lose the time at work.

Charlie burst in through the bedroom door, and looked at me.

"Isabella, you are going to get out of this bed, and you will be heading to the hospital for help." I nodded my head, he was right I needed help and I needed it now. I didn't want to lay here until I rotted away. Well, not really, but I knew that I was a burden on Edward, and knew my father would take care of me.

"Rose said that she is going to admit you and adjust your medication. She would do it here, but she wants to make sure you are monitored. She also thinks that with Edward or me there with you that you will be safer there than here." I nodded once again; I wasn't able to make my own choices at this minute. Hell, if Edward had walked in demanding me to go to the hospital I would have. Alice rushed in and packed me a bag, and Charlie scooped me up. I protested that I could walk, but he wouldn't allow it.

We pasted Edward as we were living the house, and I couldn't not look at his face. This would probably be the last time; I ever got a chance to see him again. He wouldn't want me after everything I had done. I was a terrible submissive, terrible girlfriend, I wouldn't be honest when he asked for it, hell even demanded it. I had brought James into his life, and probably put his career in jeopardy because of my lifestyle. I cried as Charlie carried me out, I couldn't stand it anymore, and wished that someone would just put me out of my misery.

Once I was loaded in Charlie's cruiser we headed straight for the hospital. I was a little sad to be leaving the house. It had almost become my security blanket. It would always keep all the bad guys from getting me, but it wasn't mine. The life I lived there was just a fairly tale, something you wish you could have, but never would. Even with everyone around me, I still felt all alone. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling I had and knew I needed something.

As we entered the hospital, Rose handled everything, and once I was setup in my room. She finally sits down to explain it properly to me.

"Do you know why you are being admitted?" she asked, looking over my chart.

"Yes…no, just what Charlie said," I answered.

"I think you had a mental breakdown, it hadn't gotten too bad, but with James still out there somewhere. I didn't want to take a chance on you having a full-blown episode. You are in here, because Edward noticed that your medications were counteracting with each other causing you depression medications to be less effective. This is his theory, mine, on the other hand is that your meds just stopped working for you. I wanted you to come to the hospital, so I could do a proper evaluation and monitor your mental stability."

"Will I be here for long?"

"That depends on you and the medication I will be putting you on. You see even though I don't think your medication is working; I still can't pull you off them without medical supervision. The new medications I want to try will have to take time to build up into your system. So, no more than a month tops, but like I said that depends on you."

"Am I allowed to have visitors?"

"Only during the day are you allowed visitors." I nodded, and curled into a ball. Edward wasn't here, in fact, no one was here at the moment. I was lost and all alone.

Charlie came along after Rose left, he tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't answer back. I didn't feel like answering him back, I was lost in my mind wondering what to do. I had to get better and if this was what it took, I guess I would survive.

The next couple of days past and as Rose adjusted my medicine, I found myself sleeping a lot. I guess my body was just tired of constantly being in a tizzy, and sometimes the medication would be too much, which in turn would make me sleep more.

I never saw Edward visit and that broke my heart, I figured he had given up on our relationship and I couldn't blame him. Charlie was always here, or it seemed he was. When I would wake up, he would be sitting in the corner sleeping.

Rose checked on me constantly monitoring my condition, and talked to me constantly. Very seldom would I talk about Edward, I just needed to erase him from my brain, if I was every going to get better. Rose insisted that he was here, but I just missed him. I thought she was lying to me just to make me progress and get better.

Charlie told me about James and the fact that it wouldn't be long, before he was put in prison. It seemed that James the so-called Dom, supermarket king, and stalker was also trafficking cocaine into the country and wanted by ATF and Narcotics. Who knew and that was the short list, the State of Washington also wanted a piece of his ass over Irina.

Today was my birthday and I didn't feel much like celebrating, I mean what was there to celebrate? The fact that the man I loved no longer loved me, or that because of my sick brain I now found myself in the hospital . How well does it sound that at the age of twenty-four, I had a nervous breakdown. Yeah, and my brain was responsible for the demised of the best relationship I ever had. Yay, me!

Charlie and Rose stormed into my room, and pulled me away from my mental musing. Both of their faces were blank, and I wondered what was going on.

"Isabella, we have to tell you something," Charlie stated, while running his hands through his hair.

"You have to remain calm, okay?" Rose stated. I nodded; I didn't know what they were talking about. On the other hand, what was going on?

"There was a fire at the house, and Edward was still inside when it happened…" I gasped, "… he is being treated downstairs for smoke inhalation, but he will be fine."

I started crying just because he didn't want to be with me anymore didn't mean that I still didn't love and care about him.

"Shh, he will be fine. He is just a little wore out and all. They will have him patched up in no time." Rose rubbed my hand, and tried to relax me, but she could I was sobbing and couldn't stop.

"I have to see him, I have to see him," I repeated over and over until Rose finally caved and loaded me up in a wheel chair. She pushed me down to see Edward whom was sleeping in his room; he looked so different like the weight of the world was rested on his shoulders. I rolled myself closer to the bed, and reached out to grab his hand. I could help it; I loved him, and need to make sure he would be all right even if he never wanted me again.

He opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" his voice sounded rough.

"I will just step outside while you guys talk," Rose said leaving the room.

"I had to come and see you, make sure you were okay," I stated.

"You have to get better, Isabella. I can't make it without you." I gasped that was the first time in weeks, which he had commented about wanting me in his life.

"You don't want me, Edward; I am no good for you." I looked down at the floor I could meet his eyes.

"Don't say that, you are good for me, but we have to work things out, and with James out of the picture things will get better. I promise." He reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"I can't talk anymore about things right now…" he coughed, and struggled to breath "… but I promise once they let me out of here. I will talk to you about what happened." I nodded. I leaned over and kissed his hand, and wheeled over to the door where Rose was waiting for me to take me back to my room.

_**A/N: All right guys, James is out of the picture. Bella has suffered enough at his hands and even had a mental breakdown from his antics…for those of you whom wanted to see James get his just desserts you can head on over to original chapters. There you find another version of this chapter, and the removal of James. As always review, I'd love to see what you think. No lemons, but they will be coming soon. **_


	34. Every which way, but loose

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**In this chapter, we learn what Edward was doing while Bella was in the hospital recovering from her mental breakdown and what happened to land him there too. Post-James.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella, dannibags and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story **_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. There might be something more there.**_

_**Chapter 34**_

"_**Every Which Way But Loose"**_

**EPOV**

Things had been rather rough since Charlie came along and took Bella to the hospital. Rose and I had discussed what we thought was going on with her, and he just marched right in there and didn't even give her a chance to decided. I didn't like that, but who was I to argue. There was a good chance that if given the option she would have declined and I couldn't say that she would have gotten any better.

I visited Isabella everyday while she was at the hospital, she slept a lot and the majority of it was from the changes in her medication. There were times that they were too much for her, but then her body would also be worn out from everything that was going on in her life.

Charlie told me about James, and how he was wanted by ATF, but once they learned about his trafficking, Narcotics also wanted a piece of him. When the state arrested Laurent from Seth's Intel, Laurent spilled the beans about James, so we had to add the State of Washington to that list, too.

I couldn't wait for Bella to be home, and I was hoping that by the time Bella came home that James would be locked away somewhere with no way to be paroled. I guess I needed to hold my breath a little longer.

Seth was keeping me informed about James whereabouts, Victoria and the girls from his house had picked up and moved. I helped them out by hiring a moving crew, and set them up in another location out of state. I was trying to help her being that she had turned her back on James when it came to Bella.

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Bella when I heard the loud pounding on the door. I slowly made my way down the stair and looked out to see who was causing such a racket. Charlie, I pulled open the door.

"Good lord, son, it took you forever to open the door."

I wasn't in a hurry to get out of bed, and I hadn't slept well in the last couple of days. Not having Bella in my bed, wrapped up in her arms, and the whole stress of the James issue had ruined my sleep. I didn't respond to his question.

"My god, Edward, you look like shit..." I nodded.

I knew I had bags under my eyes, and I felt like shit. I was trying to make sure I visited Bella everyday I could. Charlie followed me into the house where I made coffee for us. I offered Charlie his cup, and I stood by the bar sipping mine.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked, I had seen Bella, but each time she had been asleep.

He sighed, "Yeah, I've talked to her everyday she thinks you are not visiting her. When Rose and I try to convince her that you have been there, she doesn't believe us. You need to come and stay longer or be there when she is awake." I nodded.

I wanted to talk to her and let her know that things were going to be all right. Once she got herself straightened out, we could start all over again. If she had been someone else I didn't know how willing I would have been to keep her, but she was Bella, my one and only. I had never felt for the others the way I felt for her, and even when Tanya would cry and beg acting all sad when things were needed. I could never feel that much remorse or sorrow for her to help her out. I just never had that emotional connection with the others.

"They should be arresting James sometime today. Laurent is on the take. He is setting him up to make the drop tonight. So, I am hoping that the boys are able to catch him in the act."

"Laurent told them all about Irina?"

"Yeah, he plea bargained with the District Attorney. They are going to lighten his sentence from Life without parole to thirty years without parole. He's not getting out of it scott free, but he will be getting punished."

"How did you learn about Laurent being involved?"

"Well, it just so happens that the man you hired to follow my daughter is also the son of my girlfriend. Who knew? He was over at the house right after Irina's death. He mentions him having to keep an eye on Bella. The way he talked about her, I knew they had a close relationship. When I told him my daughter lived in Seattle, and that she was involved with you. He knew who I was and what I did for a living. He told me all about the information his men had on James and Laurent. I went straight to ATF at first, but when we found out he was also trafficking...well, narcotics got involved."

So, Charlie was the one who started this whole sting operation. Charlie and I talked about all the stuff they had on James. When he left to go see Bella, I was right behind him.

I walked through the hospital several doctor's stopped me to talk and when I made it to the floor where Bella was located. I spotted Rose standing at the desk filling out papers.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

She looked at me and motioned for me to step into an empty room.

"She's doing well; we are still trying to figure out which medicine doses are working for her. It's all trial and error," she said. I nodded; I knew that these things took time.

"Is she still sleeping all the time?"

"Pretty much, we keep lowering the dose, but haven't found the right one yet." She sighed, "We will get there, just keep coming and be patient."

"Thanks." I patted her shoulder and walked out of the room, heading straight to Bella's room. She was still asleep when I entered. Charlie had stepped out for dinner, and I sat there holding her hand. I didn't talk; I didn't want to disturb her. I rubbed circles on her hand while she slept. When Charlie came back, I took my leave and headed home. I needed to try to get some sleep. So, I took a sleeping pill and went to bed.

I awoke in the middle of the night, God it felt so hot in my room. I rolled over and pulled the covers off my body hoping to cool down. I drifted back off to sleep, but awoke sometime later coughing. It was so smokey in my room. I sat straight up it should be smokey in my room; I walked over and tested the door handle and quickly jerked back. The handle was hot. I pulled my shirt up and held it over my mouth not wanting to inhale anymore smoke, but I couldn't stop coughing. My exits were limited, and the only thing close was the window from our bedroom. I opened the window looking down to judge whether or not I would be able to make it without breaking my leg in the process. I thanked my lucky stars I wasn't in the playroom when all this went down. Jumping from the second story was going be hard, but from a third story almost impossible. I looked over to the bed and noticed the sheets I had on it. I walked over, I knew that the bed frame would handle my weight, and I worked until I had it scooted over to the window. Once the bed was in place, I tied a knot to the legs and threw the sheet out the window.

I looked up just in time to see the flames under the door, and started out the window. Propelling from the house wasn't something I wanted to do, but it was the best option at the time. The sheet didn't make it to the ground, and I had to jump the rest of the way. I fell onto the ground and watched as my house went up in smoke. I could hear the sirens in the distance and knew that at least someone had called the fire department.

I closed my eyes, resting on the ground. I didn't know what happened, but the next time I woke up was when I looked into the beautiful chocolate eyes of the one I loved.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered my throat was killing me.

"I will just step outside while you guys talk," Rose said leaving the room.

"I had to come and see you, make sure you were okay," she stated looking down at her hands.

"You have to get better, Isabella. I can't make it without you." She gasped that was the first time in weeks, which I had spoken to her.

"You don't want me, Edward; I am no good for you." She looked down at the floor again not meeting my eyes.

"Don't say that, you are good for me, but we have to work things out, and with James out of the picture things will get better. I promise." I reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"I can't talk anymore about things right now…" I coughed, and struggled to breath "… but I promise once they let me out of here. I will talk to you about what happened." She nodded. She leaned over and kissed my hand. She wheeled over to the door where Rose was waiting to take her back to her room.

Once she left, I laid there and wondered how the fire got started, and how much of the house was destroyed. We would have to rebuild, and I didn't know if Bella wanted to still live in the community or find somewhere else to live.

The doctor came in a couple of hours later telling me they were keeping me over night, and wanted me to have another chest x ray. I shrugged; I was at their mercy and didn't really care at the moment.

Just as I was settling down to take a nap, Charlie walked through my door.

"Well, we know who started the fire at your house."

"Yeah, and let me guess, his name is James," I stated.

"Yeah, but on the good side...starting that fire is what caught him. He was to go and meet the undercover ATF agent, but decided to burn down your joint before heading out. I guess he thought he could use the undercover as an alibi if it came up."

"Well, do they have him in custody?" That was all I really cared about whether or not he was still on the street.

"Yes, they found everything he used to start the fire in his car. So, not only is he looking at the aggravated murder charge, drug trafficking, but arson too. Not to mention the things Seth will be providing the state of Washington." I nodded at least he was going to jail for something.

"You rest up; I have a girl on the seventh floor that is depended upon you to take care of her." He winked and headed out the door.

I couldn't sleep at all, but I laid on the bed just thinking about my life. I didn't know how long I laid there pondering my life, but when the sun rose the doctor released me. I had called Ben and had him covering my shifts for the next couple of days.

I headed toward Bella's room, hoping she would be up. I walked over to the bed; I sat down on the side and took her hands into my own. I loved her and wanted her to know I was always here for her. She finally looked at me, and tears rolled down her cheeks. I brushed them off with the back of my hand, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I love you, Bella," I told her before she could come up with a reason to push me away again.

"I love you, too. Please don't leave me," She stated as even more tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped them away.

"Never, I never left you, at least not in the way you think; I gave you space to take care of the things that you needed. I was with you every day; you just didn't know it."

"That is what they said, but I didn't believe them." She looked down at our hands. I rubbed circles on her palm.

"I want to start over, Isabella. I want things to be different. James is out of our hair, you are on the road to recovery and things will get better. I promise." I kissed her forehead. I crawled into bed with her, and hugged her close. We didn't have to talk about everything today, but once she was better. We would discuss everything.

Bella spent one full month in the hospital getting things ironed out. She increased her therapy with Rose, and things were going great. We moved into my apartment in town, and just levelled the house. There was nothing left of it anyways.

Carlisle and Esme came along to help us pick up the pieces, and Esme would often take Bella under her wing helping her to settle back into her life. Carlisle was taking vacation time from the hospital in Forks. That allowed him to cover my shifts at the clinic, especially when Bella would have hard day.

It took her a month before she decided to drive again, and the only way she would do that was if we bought her a new car. We headed down to the dealership and bought a brand new Volvo. We traded her car in; she wouldn't even allow me to sell the car to Charlie even after he begged for it. She wouldn't budge though...she didn't trust anyone she loved in that car.

The next hurdle we faced was her going back to teaching, I didn't want her to go, but Rose said she needed to get across that hurdle and back to her routine. I knew Rose was right, but I didn't want to cause her anymore stress and anxiety. Rose had even contacted her boss about lightly adding time, and they worked with her because she was a good professor.

Bella tackled each one of her hurdles and passed them in time. She wouldn't go to super markets, or barely leave the house. Esme had to force her a lot, but in the long run she needed to learn how to live without James looking over her shoulder. She continued to get her tattoos removed. Rose and I watched ever medication she was given like a hawk; we didn't want her to slip again.

I became a different doctor to my patients that had mental problems; I used to tell them that they could eventually come off the medicine I would prescribe them. After seeing Bella, I knew that she would always need them to be able to breathe and live life to the fullest.

**~ 2 months later~ **

The plans for the house were finalized and the construction had started. Bella and I were excited about the new house, we pushed the house back a couple of feet, allowing, for more privacy. We had designed a new playroom that meets our needs. We sat down, and talked about our futures and made plans in the house for children, and all kinds of things. I was never so happy in all my life to have things going right.

James was still going through the legal system, but still out of our hair, which was a blessing.

Bella still saw Rose one a week, and was slowly healing from the trauma she endured with James. It was a slow process, but she was getting better. That was what mattered, the most to me. She even had stopped taking the anti-depressants, and some of the anti-anxiety medicine. A lot of her anti-anxiety medicine was as needed anyway. I was happy that she was off the medication, but I could see the signs creeping up on her again, but I didn't say anything. I was happy as long as she was fighting the demons that rolled around in her head. Every time I noticed her having a bad day, I would increase my efforts to make sure she knew she was loved and cared about.

Bella and I had not been in a playroom before the whole James ordeal, and had not been in one since. We had been inventive in the bedroom, but it was not the same. I have ordered all new equipment and toys, for our new playroom. I had tried a few toys out, but was patiently waiting to try out the rest.

The next thing on my agenda was asking Bella to marry me. I had been shopping, but still had not been able to find something that I thought Bella would like. Hopefully, by the time the house was finished, I would have found something to give her.

_**A/N: All right guys, James is out of the picture for good. Bella is recovery nicely and Edward is on the mend himself. All is finally working out for a happy couple and happy times ahead. If you wanted to see what the original chapter looked like head over to outtakes and extras. There you will find a different version to what happened to our couple.**_

_**I have entered the Mine to Mark contest, voting begins on 1/9/12 to 1/15/12**__**. **__**Read the entries on Mine to Mark's Fanfiction page, and then vote.**_


	35. Coming Out Of My Shell (Revised)

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella, dannibags and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story **_

_**In this chapter, Bella is on the road to recovery, and things have been going well without James hoovering in the background. Learn how Bella has changed since her breakdown.**_

_**I have been made aware of the dangers and am working on a rewrite for errors, and that anyone who decides to try to delve into the BDSM world should do a ton of research and find a mentor in the community so that they are safe. The saying for all of us is Safe, Sane, and Consensual**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 35**_

"_**Coming Out of My Shell"**_

_**BPOV**_

_~2 months after James_

The months after my hospital stay were by far the hardest; I slowly started returning to work , and increased mytherapy with Rose. Carlisle and Esme came up to help us get settled, I was still scared to leave the house, but with Esme's help I started to work past my demons. Carlisle even helped Edward out at the clinic to give us some private time together. I had to start driving again, but there was no way in hell I was driving that car after James had touched it. Charlie tried to talk Edward into letting him buy it, but I was not having it, no one I loved was going anywhere near that car. So, we traded it in and I got a brand new Volvo.

We talked about the house, and what to do with the land that was left. Edward hired a crew of men who came, and tore what was left down. We pushed the plans, for the new house, back a couple of feet, to put us a little closer to the meadow that we loved. That was the only thing that kept me living in the same neighborhood. When we pushed the house back, I wanted to make sure that we no longer saw the house that Victoria once lived in. Even though Victoria helped us out greatly, I didn't want that reminder staring me in the face every time I walked out the door. When I mentioned that to Edward, he had the men tear down that house too. We still didn't know if we will ever putting a house in that location again.

My recovery was going really well, all things considered. I thought that I was just so tired of living that life, that once 'he' was removed, for good, the weight of everything went away with him. I didn't have to worry about his trial, since the ATF agents had everything locked up. Victoria was testifying on the behalf of Irina. She had the others in the house sign affidavits talking about the abuse they had to endure while staying at the house with James. I refused to deal with anything regarding 'him', Victoria, and the trial. I told Edward to handle everything; I didn't even want to know what was going on with the trial, unless he had somehow escaped, died, or was acquitted (although that was highly unlikely). I wanted to know; other than that, I was doing okay.

I slowly came off the anti-depressants; there was nothing holding me back any longer. Don't get me wrong, I still had my good days and my bad, but the majority of my days were good. I would rely on my anti-anxiety medicine only on the rough days. I would often call Rose, and she would come to where I was after work just to talk. She would help me figure out where I should be in life. She was also glad that Edward, and I were, once again taking things slowly when it came to the lifestyle. I wasn't sure, but I understood the need to slowly reacquaint ourselves into the lifestyle. I can remember a particular session with Rose when we talked about the playroom.

"How are you doing today?" Rose asked as she walked behind her desk. When we were in this room, we weren't friends. We were patient and doctor, which I liked.

"Things have been going great. I've had few days of being down, and the nightmares have subsided. I haven't had one in three weeks now."

"That's good to hear, and how are things going with Edward?"

"They are going good; he is so patient and understanding. He doesn't push and he had taken the whole..." I swirled my fingers in the air when I thought about 'him'. "Thing, on his own; I don't want to know what is going on." I folded my arms over my chest.

"So, you still refuse to say his name?" I nodded; this was just something I had to come to terms with and I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Okay, you do know that at some point you are going to have to say his name?" I nodded once again.

"All right, so do you have any concerns this time around?" She asked while writing in my file, and trust me she was going to have to get a new folder soon.

"I'm afraid I will never be able to enter a playroom again. I don't think I will ever be able to allow Edward to use a whip on me, either."

"There is nothing to be afraid of in a playroom. Edward and you redesigned the playroom for the new house. It won't be the same. So, there is nothing to be scared of with regards to that."

"What if I break down Rose? I don't know if I can handle it."

"You will be fine; you are over thinking the situation. All you have to do is follow Edward's lead. If you need to safe word, do so. It's not that big of a deal. You said that Edward is patient and understanding, and guess what? He will be then, too." She said while smiling at me; I guess she was right.

"The whips will be another thing; it's not unusual, given your history. Given the fact that a whip was the main tool used in 'the nightmares', it might never make an appearance in your playroom time. So, don't be disappointed. There are other tools in the playroom that bring pleasure and pain. You know this; you have been a submissive for years now."

"How long have Edward and you been together?" She knew; I didn't really know why she was asking this question.

"We have been together four months now. Why?"

"You guys are up for a new contract, correct?" I nodded; I hadn't even thought about that we could change our minds at anytime. I was excited over the thought of going over a new contract with Edward.

"So, here is what you need to work on for the next week. Let Edward buy new toys for the playroom, and allow him to gradually bring them into the bedroom. Keep the situation vanilla, but add some kink. See how that goes; gradually increase your exposure, and when I think you're ready for more, I will let you know."

I left her office that day with a smile on my face. Not all of our sessions were this simple; there were times I left in tears. I exited the session to find Edward standing outside her office waiting with open arms.

Edward did buy new toys and things to use in the new playroom, and sometimes we would try them out when we got them. It was almost all vanilla with a little kink; nothing that was a part of the lifestyle, but fun enough.

Edward and I talked about the future, and planned the house. The playroom was going to be fun. Instead of having a table that turned into a St. Andrew's cross; he just decided to have a St. Andrew's cross already in the playroom. It was going to be great and I couldn't wait to get back in there with him. The house would no longer have a submissive room, but would be big enough where if we were to have at least three children, they would have their own rooms when we were ready. Once the house was ready, we would sell the apartment; which was just fine with me.

_~6 months later_

Things had been going great for us, and the house was coming along nicely. Edward had paid the contractors extra to get the house finished before the fall semester started again, which would be great. I wanted to be in the house for Thanksgiving and Christmas anyways. I wanted to celebrate the life I was living now, the good life. The life I should have had a couple of years back, but that's just the way it is.

I no longer have a problem with saying James' name; although, I still do not want to know what is going on with him. I refuse to read the papers that often talk about the trial. Edward has just stopped receiving the paper all together here at the apartment. However, he does keep up with it. I have a don't ask, don't tell policy about James anyways.

Rose has given us the green light for playroom time, so Edward and I have rented out the room at the club, but it isn't the same as being in our own playroom. We have played with basic elements like blindfolding, sensory deprivation, as well as played with hot oils and ice. Nothing too major, just basic elements of submission; he hasn't really demanded a lot out of me. We have only been to the club twice in the last two months. I think we are both really looking forward to coming together again in our own home.

I sit at the coffee shop, waiting for Rose and Alice to get here, and can't wait to show them what Dr. McIntire was able to do with my tattoos. The word 'slave' is no longer visible. The majority of my tattoos have been removed, and I no longer have ropes running down my legs or arms. I decided a couple a weeks ago, that I wanted to have the remaining tattoo on my back redone. I wouldn't have to worry about hiding it because it would be something I chose to do. I would remove or destroy the last thing James had on me.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Alice asks as she gives me a hug.

Standing up, I hug her back, "I have been doing good, and you?"

"As good as to be expected," shockingly enough, Alice was the one who was having the hardest time with the situation. Rose had begun counselling her since everything that happened with James.

"Hey girl," Rose stepped over and gave me a hug. We had decreased our sessions, so I didn't see her as often anymore.

"So, what's the news and why did you want me?" Rose asked as she sat down.

"Well, I wanted your opinions on something." I took off the jacket I was wearing to reveal a tank top. I stood up and turned around.

"Oh, my God they're gone," Alice exclaimed. "How? Who? I want their number! I still have my cuff and shackle tattoos to remove."

I giggled, "Dr. Liam McIntire call Edward; he will give you the info."

"He is the best," Rose stated. She had yet to do anything about her tattoo, stating that she didn't see the point in removing them. They showed her history, a time in her life when things were bad, but she wanted to keep them too to remind her of how far she had come; how she had moved beyond that point.

"I was thinking of getting my back redone. Dr. McIntire worked really hard on my legs and arms. I don't really want to go through that again. So, you are here to look at the drawings a couple of the tattoo artists in the area gave me. I want your personal opinions on the designs. I pulled the designs out and laid them on the table.

"Do you want your back completely covered? How much is really missing?" Alice asked while looking at the designs.

"I don't know; I just have the rope up my spine. The rope is only about three or four inches wide, and it runs from the base of my neck to the crack of my ass." I giggled.

"I really like the idea of the butterflies," Rose states while looking at the designs.

"I do, too, they seem fitting. 'Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, she became a butterfly', I saw that quote somewhere once. I never really understood the meaning until now. I'm leaning toward the butterflies, because there were times in my life that I thought my world was over. The first butterfly would represent where I came out of my cocoon from my time with James, to a beautiful butterfly." I looked over the pages again, "When I first met Edward, I came out of my former shell, transforming me into another beautiful butterfly." I pointed to the other one on the page, "When James was finally out of my life, and," I pointed to the last butterfly on the page, "When Edward and I are over the hardest part of life." I am almost crying at this point, but I wipe my eyes with a napkin.

Rose and Alice nodded, still looking over the designs. "What would happen to the rope that is there?"

"As you can see, this artist suggested making the ropes, into very small tree limbs of sorts." I was torn between this design and the other one.

"This artist seems to think that can make your rope in to these smokey, grey lines. Have they seen your current work?" Rose asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, so this is what they can do to you?" I nodded again; Rose went back to studying the designs.

"Couldn't they just do flesh tones, to mask the rope?" Alice asked.

"No, they said if they added the flesh tones, that it could potentially look worse. Over time, the ink would bleed through or something like that."

"Okay, so this is what I am thinking...go with the butterflies, because they mean new beginnings, or rebirth. I love your thought process behind them, too. Instead of using a tree like this one, suggest they use a rose vine or something." Rose stated as she handed me back to the two pages that held both designs.

"Okay, I'm with Rose on the whole butterfly deal; however, I don't want the vines like Rose. If they could turn your rope into something smokey and airy, then go for it."

"Thanks guys, I was really having a hard time narrowing it down." I said, picking all the papers up and placing them in the seat beside me.

"Let us see it when it's done," Rose adds while smiling sweetly at me. "Who are you taking with you when you get it done?"

"Edward, so stop looking all sweet and innocent over there, it won't work," I giggle.

The girls and I enjoy a good meal while talking about the events of the past few months. The whole James thing had slowed things down with Alice and Jasper, but Jasper was doing well with it. He told Alice to take all the time she needed. Rose and Emmett are doing fine; Rose has never been the type to let things get her down for long. She bounced back faster than the rest of us.

"So, when is the house going to be ready?" Alice asked while sipping her drink.

"In two weeks and I can't wait," I rubbed my hands together like an evil scientist with a new idea for world domination. Domination was what I was thinking about, but not over the world, maybe over Edward.

"What is the first thing you are going to do once you get there?" Rose asked, smirking at me.

"I won't be inviting you over; that's for sure," I giggled along with the girls. Rose knew the first thing I wanted to do once the house was ready.

We finished off our meals and headed our separate ways. I didn't have Seth with me anymore, which sometimes was a depressing situation. I loved knowing that I had some always watching out for me in many ways. There were moments when the sad thoughts creep into my brain and that's when I needed Seth; Seth would potentially become my stepbrother soon. Things between Charlie and Seth's mother, Sue, were getting quite serious. My father even called to ask me what I thought and if it was okay; I didn't mind.

I arrived home and noticed Edward in the living room, deep in thought; he had been acting weird for the past month. I could figure out what was his problem; it was as if I constantly caught him doing something. He had something up his sleeve, but I wasn't about to ask what it was. He wouldn't tell me anyways.

"Hello, love," he greeted as he jumped out of his skin, placing something back into his pocket.

"Hello, darling," I replied, giggling.

"So, how was your day?" he was asking to see what type of mood I was in. If I had a practically bad day, we would sit and talk. If it was a good day, we might fool around or go out; it just depended on what he had up his sleeve really.

"It was good. I had coffee and lunch with the girls, and I showed them my designs for the new tattoo I wanted." I shrugged, slipping my coat off.

"Have you finally decided on what you want?" He asked; he was planning on going with me. He even talked about getting another tattoo himself, but he wouldn't tell me what he wanted.

"I'm getting pretty close to making up my mind. I really want the butterflies; to me they are symbolic of my life at this point."

"Just let me know when you're ready, and don't go without me." He leans in and kisses my lips.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, walking around him and into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I was wonder if maybe we could play a little tonight," he asked shyly, this was something Edward had started since the whole James thing. He never wanted to force or pressure me into doing something that I didn't want.

"Sure, I don't mind. What were you thinking about?" I asked; now I was curious, and I wondered if we were heading for the club.

"Well..." he raked his hands threw his hair. "I was wondering if maybe we could play with the ropes a little. Maybe let me dominate a few things, and see where that takes us. The house will be complete in two weeks, and we have mainly played with toys. We've been rather vanilla with a little kink. I was hoping to potentially add little D/s."

I could argue with his logical, if we were ever going to get back into that aspect of our lives, we needed to work our way up.

"That fine; how do you want to play this out?" I asked because I wasn't sure what he wanted. Did he want me to crawl or wait for him somewhere?

"I just want to control a few things. You know your safe words if things get to be too much; you know what to do."

"Yes, Master," I grinned and lowered my eyes.

"Oh, sweet Isabella," he walked over and ran his fingers down the side of my face. "How I have missed this submissive side of you." He muses and trails his fingers down my face, neck, and onto my chest.

"The plans I have for us tonight have nothing to do with sex or a sexual experience. Tonight is all about dominance and submission. I dominate, you submit; to put it simply, it's the basis of our D/s relationship." He lets out a deep breath, and stops rubbing the tops of my breast through my clothes.

"Okay, my plan won't work if you are clothed, so go take off your clothes. Get your little silk robe and come back to me in an hour, ready to submit. I have a few things I need to take care of before we can play." I nod and head toward our bedroom to ready myself for him. I don't know if things will turn sexual tonight. If they don't and we are just Dominant and submissive, that will be fine. If we have sex, that would be fine too.

Slipping on the silk robe, I walked into the living room of our apartment. Edward had transformed the place by adding candles everywhere. I didn't know where he was at the moment, but I kneeled down on the pillows that were placed in the middle of the living room. I took a deep breath and waited for my Master to come to play with me.

"Good evening, Isabella, I see that you knew exactly what I wanted." He stood right in front of me. I could see his bare feet, and the black jeans he always wore while we played.

"Tell me, Isabella, what are your safe words?"

"Red means stop all play, yellow means slow down or ask if I am ok, and green means more," I stated while keeping my eyes downcast, showing my Master respect.

"Very good, Isabella," he walks around me for a minute and I can hear him rustle through things, but don't know what he is doing.

"Tonight is not about sexual release; it is about trust, and submission. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"If you feel that you have to release, please do so, like I said, this is not about gratification. So, even if you release, don't worry about me, I need to build up my resistance." He chuckled and I nodded.

"Very good; tonight I will be using the ropes that I recently purchased to tie you up. You will not be able to move, and I will keep you here for my viewing pleasure." I feel him slowly push my silk robe off my shoulders, reach down and untie the belt, holding it on my body.

"God, you're so beautiful Isabella," he bends down and lightly kisses my head.

"Stand," I rise from my feet and stand in front of him with my head still down.

"This rope will not be tight, and I will check you regularly to make sure there are no marks on your skin." I nod while he holds the ropes in front of me. He looks for the midpoint and links them together.

"I am placing this rope around your neck, Isabella. It will not be tight, so don't worry." I love how he tells me what he is doing and lets me know that he won't intentionally hurt me in the process. When the ropes are between my breasts, he places something similar to a knot; it's more like a twist, there. A little below my breasts, he places another twist, similar to the one above it. He adds two more twists as he goes down my body; the three loops closer to my breasts are open and loose.

"Don't worry, I will tie it altogether soon," he reassures me as he goes. He pulls all four ends of the rope through my legs. He looks like he had miles of rope in his hands, and I wonder how he is going to use it all.

"The rope I just passed through your legs, I will be bringing back to the front. In just a moment, Isabella, I will need you to hold the rope while I finish back here." Edward was standing behind me, feeding the ropes through my legs and up my back. Looping them into the rope already around my neck, Edward kisses my shoulder.

"Color?"

"Green, very green, Green Master," I replied because, at this point, he hadn't done anything that wasn't all right to me. He hadn't pushed any of my limits yet.

"Hold" he states as he hands me the rope from the left side. He brings the right side around with him, and is standing in front of me, reaching for the other part of the rope. He began spreading the patterns across my chest. Running the ropes over and under, he pulled them lightly. He ran the ropes around my back, weaving them in and out. When he comes back around to the front, he went under my breasts this time, and back around my back. He repeated this action until he had hexagon pattern all over my breasts and stomach area. He wove and wound the ropes all around my body. Then he pulled it tight.

"Color?"

"Green, still green, Master."

"Good, I wanted to make sure that I didn't get it too tight." He stated and got back to work on the ropes. He fixed each rope until he was satisfied with his work, and stood back to look me over.

"This bondage technique is called the 'Tortoise Shell'. Look down, Isabella; you can see it looks like the designs on a tortoise shell. You have four open holes that symbolize the spots on their shells. Not to mention that it puts every part of you on display for me to see."

I accidently look at him without thinking, and watch him lick his lips. I take a chance and look at him from head to toe, and notice that he's rather turned on by the whole display.

"Tsk, Tsk, Isabella, you were never told to look at me." He walked behind me, and firmly placed a slap to my ass, making me whelp. I wasn't expecting him to punish me so quickly. I reached back to rub my cheek, it was mainly habit.

"You are out of practice, Isabella," I heard rustling behind me and then he grabbed the hand that was rubbing my right cheek.

"I wasn't going to bind your hands tonight, but, in order for me to get you playroom ready, it appears that binding your hands will be necessary." He states and I haven't seen this type of Dom since that time I pushed him. He is being very firm with me, and I like it. He grabs my left hand, bringing it around my back, wrapping rope around it too. I could tell the difference in the texture.

"I was too lenient with you the last time we tried this relationship. This time, when we play, I will expect you to behave appropriately. You will be provided with another list of expected behaviours, and, if you don't complain, punishments will be handed out swiftly and immediately, unless we are out in public. I will deal with you when we get back home, if that is the case." I gulped; he was literally going to tighten the reins and I didn't know if I was going to be able to be perfect for him. What if he left me because I couldn't comply with his wishes? On the other hand, what if he got tired of me? Did he want a contract of time? I was on the verge of crying.

"Yellow," I whispered...and he didn't hear it because I said it so low. I could hardly form the words to tell him.

"Yellow," I stated a little stronger when I finally swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"What's wrong, beautiful? Are the ropes too tight? Did I hurt you?" I could see concern in his eyes and the worry lines that creased in his forehead. I broke down and started sobbing. I shook my head no. Allowing him to see it wasn't the ropes that were the problem, they felt nice. It was his words that scared me.

"I...I...it's not the ropes, Edward," I had to tell him because he was about to pull them off me.

"Then what is it, baby? Tell me."

I drew in a deep breath, and tried to ground myself for a moment. "I don't want a contract with a time frame; I thought we talked about family and kids. I want to be with you, forever, please tell me you want the same?" I was pathetic and begging him not to leave; I don't think I would survive the blow of him leaving me.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry; I would never leave you. You are everything to me, and I do want it all. I don't want a time frame contract, and I was pushing you just for this reason. We need to have these issues out and in the open. I need to know when you're overwhelmed, sad, upset, mad, happy, or anything Bella. No more middle, Bella. No more hiding your emotions, thoughts, feelings, even if you are hell bent on revenge." I cringed a little.

He rubbed my back, "You have done well, my pet. Do you want out of your bindings?"

I shook my head. "Okay, the list I was referring to will exist; I think the last time we played; we were winging it because of your condition. Is that going to be a problem for you this time? I can tone it down a little, but I think you need me to be stricter and I need more dominance over you. I didn't mind playing the fantasy weekends, but we will be changing that. I rather have fantasy weekdays and BDSM weekends. I love the lifestyle, and I want, no, I need it."

"You may speak freely, Bella, we are just talking at the moment," he explained and I nodded.

"How do you feel about everything I said?"

"I am okay as long as you don't leave me," I place my fingers on his lips. "I want to finish before you add anything. What if I am not perfect for you? Will you leave me then? What if I am constantly being punished? Will you want someone else who doesn't cause you so much grief in your life? Edward, I couldn't handle it if you ever left me." I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh...Shh...Baby, please, listen to me. You. Are. My. Forever. Do you understand Bella? I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my lover, and my submissive. I want everything you will give me. Everything...every punishment I have to give out, even if you couldn't remember that you are not to look at me. Every moment you forget and roll your beautiful brown eyes at me. Everything. Nothing less. Every ache, pain, hurt, and loss. Everything; I want you pissed, mad, and ready to beat the shit out of me. I want you to tell your friends what a pain in the ass I am. I want EVERYTHING with YOU. ONLY YOU. Don't you see that you are PERFECT for me in every way, shape, and form. I wasn't going to do this yet; I was going to wait for a nice romantic dinner and a walk at sunset. But, given the situation, I think you need to realize just how permanent things are with us."

Edward got down on one knee in front of me. I gasped; I wasn't expecting this, and didn't know what to think at the moment.

"Isabella Swan, you are my forever. I want you to know it, and you have been perfect for me every since Jasper introduced us. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Say you'll be mine forever, Bella." Tears ran down my face. I could speak...the lumps were back.

"Please say something, Bella."

"Yyyy...esss" I couldn't hardly get the words out. I swallowed really hard.

"YES, YES...I will marry you Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Thank God, you had me worried for a minute there." He rose from his knees and kissed me; God it felt like everything was in that kiss. Passion, lust, desire, and reassurance; you name it and I felt it in that moment.

He reached out for my hand and placed the most beautiful ring on my finger. It was perfect like him, like us.

_**A/N: All right, I'm going to leave you hanging on what the ring looks like while I figure it out. I wasn't expecting for him to pop the question yet, it just came out. Well, guess I have to figure out another chapter. Okay, Bella has come out a much stronger woman post-James. She's finally changing her tattoos and finally getting James' claws out of her back. Literally. She has had it rough, and now it's going to get better. The couple will experience a stricter side of their BDSM relationship. So, hang on to your seats, we are going to get rough. Pun intended. LOL.**_


	36. Tied Up

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would **__**like to thank my**__** wonderful beta readers**__**,**__** cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter**__**,**__** weeded out the errors**__**,**__** and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this **__**chapter, we left our happy couple with Edward just asking for Bella's hand in marriage. We are going to back up a little and see Edward's search for the perfect ring for Bella. His thought **__**process**__** behind the **__**ring**__** and we will see a smidge of retelling here. I left everyone wondering what the ring would look like. I found it! I will include pictures of the ring on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, .com, or .com.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 36**_

"_**Tied Up"**_

_**EPOV**_

I had been searching everywhere on the internet for the perfect engagement ring. I went to Harry Winston; he was known for the best engagement rings, but I didn't like anything he had. Cost wasn't an option for me. I wanted the best for her, and something that I knew she would like and want.

My search came to an all time high when I talked to Bella about the new tattoos she wanted to cover her back. When she started talking about the butterflies and breaking out of the cocoon, I knew right away that, I wanted a specially designed engagement ring. So, later that night, while she was asleep, I get to searching, for a place that would design her ring. Bella identified with butterflies, but, to me, she was more like a flower growing into a beautiful woman. She'd been beaten down by the elements of this world. However, with the proper amount of sunlight, love, and water, she would flourish in her new environment. So, the inspiration had hit and what I finally wanted was 'The Blooming Beauty', Thank God that Rose knew how to do shit, too. She was able to secretly get Bella's ring size, don't ask me how; all I knew was that she did.

Armed with all the information I needed, I ordered the ring, and patiently awaited its arrival. I had it sent to the clinic; I didn't want to risk Bella seeing the package. She had gotten rather excited when new toys came and would sometimes open them to see what was inside without waiting for me. I didn't want her finding her engagement ring like that. I had planned a romantic evening with dinner and dancing. We would end the night at the Space Needle and I would propose there. I was just waiting, for a nice day to do so. I wanted the night clear, cloudless, and beautiful.

Although, while waiting, the ring started to burn a hole in my pocket; I wanted to propose every night when she got home. She had caught me countless times looking at the ring, but never saw what I had in my hand. I tried to be more careful, but she was a crafty woman. She always found away to catch me every damn time.

"Hello, love," I greeted, her while trying to get the ring in my pocket before she noticed it.

"Hello, darling," she giggled. Oh, how I loved to hear her giggle. Actually, it warmed my heart to see her so carefree lately.

"So, how was your day?" I always asked if she was having a day where she was worried, or depressed. We sat and talked, and I helped her to express herself. I would often rub her feet, or do something equally as special.

"It was good. I had coffee and lunch with the girls, and I showed them my designs for the new tattoo I wanted." She shrugged off her coat; it was still a little cool around here, not to mention spring brings more rain.

"Have you finally decided on what you want?" I asked. I was planning on going with her to have a tattoo done, too. That would be the first tattoo I would be getting while sober. I hoped she liked what I wanted to get. I wouldn't tell her what I wanted, which was probably mean, but I wanted it to be a surprise.

"I'm getting pretty close to making my mind up. I really want the butterflies; they are symbolic of my life at this point," I nodded.

"Just let me know when you're ready, and don't go without me." I leaned in and kissed her lips.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked, walking around me and into the kitchen.

"I was wonder if maybe we could play a little tonight," I said shyly. I tried to tread lightly when it came to certain aspects of the lifestyle. I never wanted to force, or pressure her into doing something that she didn't want to do, even though she held all the control in the situation.

"Sure, I don't mind. What were you thinking about?" I didn't want to go to the club tonight, and we hadn't really assumed our roles. Since the James incident, the lifestyle had taken a backseat. We were basically 'vanilla' and had the occasional kink of toys and outfits.

"Well..." I raked my hands threw my hair "…I was wondering if maybe we could play with the ropes a little. Maybe let me dominant a few things, and see where that takes us. The house will be done in two weeks, and we have manly played with toys. We have been vanilla with a little kink; I was hoping to potentially add little D/s to get us back in the lifestyle."

The house would be done soon, and I wanted to step back into our roles. I needed that life; sure, the sex was good, but I needed more. We needed to build up the trust, the submission, and the domination.

"That fine, how do you want to play this out?" I wanted her waiting for me in the living room, desperately.

"Okay, I just want to control a few things. You know you safe words if things get to be too much. You know what to do?"

"Yes, Master," my cock twitched with her words. She lowered her eyes; god how I wanted her.

"Oh, sweet Isabella," I walked over and ran my fingers down the side of her face. "How I have missed you as my submissive." I trailed my fingers down her face, neck, and onto her chest.

"The plans I have, for us tonight have nothing to do with sex. There will be nothing sexual about the experience. Tonight is all about dominance and submission. I demand, you submit...simple as that. The basis of our D/s relationship; that is all I want." I took in deep breath, and stopped rubbing the tops of her breast.

"Okay, my plan won't work if you are clothed, so take off your clothes. Put on your little silk robe and come back to me in an hour, ready to submit. I have a few things I need to take care of before we can play." She nodded and headed toward our bedroom to get ready for me. I get to work on the living room, while she was gone. I set candles out all over the room, and light them. I turned down all the lights, and moved the coffee table out of the way. I placed two pillows from the couch on the floor, for her to kneel on in the beginning.

When I heard her footsteps, I headed into the kitchen, and slipped into our bedroom. I slid on the black jeans that I always wear to help me get into my role as her Master. I walked back into the living room, and found Bella kneeling on the pillows.

"Good evening, Isabella. I see that you knew exactly what I wanted." I stood in front of her, pleased with what she had done.

"Now, Isabella, what are your safewords?"

"Red means to stop all play, yellow means to slow down or ask if I am ok, and green means more." She was doing well, so far.

"Very good, Isabella," I walked around her. We would have to do an inspection soon, but not tonight. I started gathering the ropes I was planning to use tonight.

"Tonight is not about sexual release; it is about trust and submission. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"If you feel that you have to release, please do so, like I said, this is not about gratification. So, even if you release, don't worry about me, I need to build up my resistance."She nodded and I chuckled, even though I wasn't exactly lying about needing to work on my resistance.

"Very good, tonight I will be using the ropes that I recently purchased to tie you up. You will not be able to move, and I will keep you here for my viewing pleasure." I pushed down the silk robe she was wearing. I pulled at the belt that was keeping her robe in place, and once it was off, I watched as it fell to the floor.

"God, you're so beautiful Isabella," I bent down and lightly kissed her head.

"Stand," I demanded and she stood with her head still bowed. She was such a good little girl.

"This rope will not be tight, and I will check you regularly to make sure there are no marks on your skin." I held the ropes, for her to see, and found the midpoint of the ropes. I tied them together; I tried to keep the look I was looking for in mind, since this was the first time I had ever played with ropes like these.

"I am placing this rope around your neck, Isabella; it will not be tight, so don't worry." I let her know what I was doing, so she wouldn't be scared. I always wanted her to know that she would be safe with me. I would never do anything that would hurt her intentionally. If something ever happened, it would be something I couldn't control.

As I ran the ropes over her body, it excited me; I was creating something with her as my muse. She always inspired me, and the design I had, for tonight would be something symbolic of our relationship.

"Don't worry; I will tie it altogether soon," I reassured her as I worked at placing the ropes the way I wanted them. I pulled the ropes through her legs and about fell over. I could already feel the moisture on her pussy. When I stepped behind her back, I licked my fingers, which had slid through her earlier.

"The rope I just passed through your legs, I will bring back to the front. In just a moment, Isabella, I will need you to hold the rope while I finish back here." I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. God, how I wanted her, but I promised to be a good boy tonight; I had to prove to myself that I could be her Dominant again.

"Color?"

"Green, very green, Master."

"Hold this," I held out the rope, for her to hold onto, while I weaved the ropes in, and out along her body.

"Color?"

"Green, still green, Master."

"Good, I want to make sure that I don't tie it too tight." I was worried that I had tied the ropes, too tight on her body, and wanted to make sure. Once I was finished with my creation, I fidgeted with each piece of rope until I was satisfied with my work. I stood back, looking over my work, and the way Bella looked.

"This bondage technique is called the 'Tortoise Shell'. Look down, Isabella; you can see it looks like the designs on a tortoise shell. You have four open holes that symbolize the spots on their shell. Not to mention that it puts every part of you on display for me to see."

I was looking right at her and she looked right at me. This was unacceptable. You never looked at your Dom unless you were instructed. I licked my lips, not only did she look good standing there bound at my mercy, but also she had given me a reason to punish her.

"Tsk, Tsk, Isabella, you were never told to look at me." I walked behind her, and firmly smacked her ass, which made her whelp in surprise.She reached back and rubbed her cheek, which was another no-no.

"You are out of practice, Isabella,"I grabbed some more rope that I placed on the couch when I walked in, and then grabbed her hand that was rubbing her cheek holding in my own, and wrapped the rope around it.

"I wasn't going to bind your hands, but, in order, for me to get you playroom ready, it appears that binding your hands will be necessary." I was pushing her because I wanted her to be strong. I grabbed her left hand binding it to her right.

"I was too lenient with you the last time we tried this relationship. This time, when we play, I will expect you to behave appropriately. You will be provided with another list of expected behaviours, and, if you don't complain, punishments will be handed out swiftly and immediately, unless we are out in public. If that is the case, I will deal with you when we get back home."She gulped and started shaking. I knew I was pushing her, and I wanted to push her to get all these emotions out before we went back to the playroom.

I heard her mutter something, but it was so low, I couldn't understand what she was saying. "Yellow," she stated, and I stopped what I was doing. I looked right at her, and hoped she would be able to voice her concerns.

"What's wrong, beautiful? Are the ropes to tight? Did I hurt you?" I was a little worried where this would go, but knew that we had to get through it in order to be on the same page. She broke down and started sobbing.

"I...I...it's not the ropes, Edward," I was glad to hear that it wasn't the ropes that caused her distress, but the words I had spoken must have triggered something inside of her.

"Then, what is it, baby? Tell me." I implored her with my eyes.

She drew in a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want a contract with a time frame; I thought we talked about family and kids. I want to be with you forever, please tell me you want the same." God, she was beautiful and sad; I had to fix this.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry. I would never leave you. You are everything to me, and I do want it all. I don't want a contract with a timeframe, and I was pushing you just to see what would happen. We need to have these issues out and in the open. I need to know when you're overwhelmed, sad, upset, mad, happy, everything really, Bella. No, more in-between, Bella. No more hiding your emotions, thoughts, feelings, even if you are hell bent on revenge." I spoke with conviction in my voice; I wanted her to see the sincerity in my eyes.

I rubbed her back, which gave her the assurance she needed to be able to speak her mind. "You have done well, my pet. Do you want out of your bindings?" I wanted to praise her, for doing so well, and I wanted to make sure that the ropes still weren't too much for her. She shook her head, which told me she was okay.

"Okay, the list I was referring to will exist; I think the last time we played, we were winging it because of your condition at the time. Is that going to be a problem for you this time? I can tone it down a little, but I think we both need a little bit stricter situation. I didn't mind the playing and the fantasy weekends, but we will be changing that. I rather have fantasy play weekdays and BDSM weekends. I love the lifestyle, and I want, no, I need it," I told her, _"_You may speak freely, Bella, we are just talking right now," she nodded.

"How do you feel about everything I told you?"

"I am okay, as long as you don't leave me," She placed her fingers on my lips. "I want to finish before you add anything. What if I am not perfect for you? Will you leave me then? What if I am constantly being punished? Will you want someone else who doesn't cause you so much grief in your life? Edward, I couldn't handle it if you ever left me." She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh...Shh...Baby, please, listen to me. You. Are. My. Forever. Do you understand, Bella? I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my lover, and my submissive. I want everything you will give me. Everything...every punishment I have to give out, even when you can't remember that you are not to look at me. Every moment you forget and roll your beautiful brown eyes at me. Everything; nothing less. Every ache, pain, hurt, and loss. Everything; I want you to feel pissed, mad, and ready to beat the shit out of me. I want you to tell your friends what a pain in the ass I am. I want EVERYTHING with YOU. ONLY YOU. Don't you see you are PERFECT for me in every way, shape, and form? I wasn't going to do this yet. I was going to wait for a nice romantic dinner and a walk at sunset. But, given the situation I think you need to realize just how permanent things are with us."

I had to let her know that she was my forever, no matter what she thought. I get down on one knee in front of her, she gasped.

"Isabella Swan, you are my forever. I want you to know it, and you have been perfect, for me every since Jasper introduced us. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Say you'll be mine, forever, Bella." Tears ran down her face.

"Please say something, Bella." She was scaring me here; was she having second thoughts about things? Did she not want the same things that I did? I tried to remain calm while I waited for her answer.

"Yyyy…esss"She swallowed really, hard, but then exclaimed "YES, YES...I will marry you, Edward."

"Thank God; you had me worried for a minute there." I rose from the floor and kissed her; pouring everything I had into that kiss, I felt everything being returned in her kiss. Passion, lust, desire, and reassurance, you name it, I felt it in that moment.

I pulled the knots from her hands, and reached out for her hand, and slipped the ring that I had in my pocket onto her finger. It was perfect, like us.

"Oh my god, Edward...it's beautiful. Where did you find this?" I chuckled.

"Let's just say I had it specially ordered with you in mind. It's a called a 'Blooming Beauty' I picked it because it reminds me of you. You haven't let life get you down. You are stronger, and more confident than I have ever seen you. You have bloomed into a beautiful woman, lover, and submissive. You are perfect, and you needed the perfect ring."

"Edward," she smiled at me, which made my knees go weak. She was naked, bound, and had agreed to be my wife. So, standing had become a little difficult.

"Yes," I replied.

"Make love to me, just like this Edward," I wasn't about to deny her. I bent down, and captured her lips with mine. I reached behind her and gently pulled on the ropes, which caused them to put friction on her clit. She moaned into my mouth. I broke from the kiss, and trailed open mouth kisses down her neck before I began sucking on the hollowed out spot where her neck and collar met. I pulled back, saw the mark I placed there, and smiled. I trailed kisses up to her ear and sucked her lobe into my mouth. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

I ran my hands down her body, and felt the ropes that were still in place. The ropes pushed all of her assets up and out, which caused my cock to twitch in response. I ran my fingers down to her clit and rubbed circles around the swollen numb. That earned a moan from her lips, so I leaned down and captured her right nipple in my mouth. I sucked the swollen peak into my mouth, and then lightly pulled and bit it, which gained another moan from Bella.

I let my fingers trail further down her to her pussy then I slowly pushed one finger inside of her, curling them to reach the spot inside that driver her crazy. The spot that caused her to get, so wet that it ran down her legs. That place that made her legs twitch if she was lying down, and her legs go weak when I rubbed with just the right amount of pressure.

I had learned over the years that sex, for women was not about shoving your cock in and out of them. That's what guys like, but if you want it to be enjoyable for your woman, you had to work for it; you had to build them up, and the majority of their feelings are on the outside. If you can stimulate the outside well enough to make the inside good and wet; she would be ready for more. Playing with her clit will always made her cum, add to that her g-spot, which was inside of her, and sucking and pulling on her nipples, which will always made her see stars. I wanted Bella to see stars every time I was with her.

"Right there, Edward, don't stop," she panted out above me. Just as she came, she lost her balance, so I scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, so I can ravage her again. Once I had her standing at the edge of the bed, I leaned down and pulled the ropes and watched as they fell from her body. I gently slid the remaining ropes out of the way, and rubbed my hands over the marks that the ropes left on her body.

The marks were not permanent, but would be there, for a bit longer, so I reached into the bedside table, and pulled out some lotion to help reduce the redness of the marks. I made sure to get it warm before putting it on Bella. I rubbed all over the marks, and once it has been massaged into her skin, I gave each mark a kiss.

I watched her hands rub over my chest before they ran down to the button of my jeans. I knew what she wanted, and I planned to give it to her nice and slow. Well, that was the plan, and I wasn't sure if my body would follow through with that plan. She pushed my jeans down my body, and then leaned in to capture my nipple in her mouth; she sucked and pulled it, which made me groan and my cock twitch again. She let go of my nipple, ran her hands down to my cock, and stroked it with her lovely little hands.

"I want you Edward," she breathed out while watching herself stoke my cock. I watched what she was doing, too, and I wanted so badly. I slowly lowered her on the bed and pulled her ass to the edge. I was very thankful I had invested in high beds; otherwise, this wouldn't be possible with my height. I pushed her legs apart, gently. This was not about rough and taking what I want; this was about feeling good, making her feel good, and making love to her.

I ran my fingers through her pussy again, making sure she was still wet from the adventure in the living room. She was still soaked, and it was amazing. I stroked my cock with her juices before I lined up my cock with her entrance. I had to hold back from just thrusting into her. I took a deep breath before I slowly pushed in, and felt her body expand to accommodate me. God, how I loved her, all of her, and she was mine.

Pulling out was the best kind of torture, but pushing back in was like heaven on earth. I repeated this motion over and over. Her body flushed red all over her body. I wasn't doing anything other than just slowly pulling out and pushing back in; it was so hard not to just roughly take her, but I wanted this to be special. So, I settled for just enjoying the ride and watching myself enter her over and over.

"God...Edward...go...faster," she begged, but I wanted to hold out just a little longer.

"I will give you fast...soon enough, princess, just a little longer," I breathed out. I was starting to sweat; it felt like someone had turned the heat up in our room. I saw that Bella had sweat gathering between her breasts. I leaned down and licked it. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but god, I had to. She moaned as our bodies touched, and I could resist her any longer.

I pushed her further back on the bed, climbing in with her. I rubbed my cock all along her folds, not giving her the fullness she wanted. I just barely put the head in, which caused her to squirm and made her wetter. Then, I changed my pattern, and the next time I thrust; I shoved all the way in, which caused her to gasp. I pulled all the way out and played with her folds again.

"Stttooopp teeeaaasssing, pleeaase!" She moaned out as I slammed into her again and she couldn't help, but gasp as the words left her mouth. The bed was wet because she was dripping from the teasing. We would have to remove the sheets before falling asleep tonight, and conveniently, the wet spot was on my side of the bed. I had heard men complain about their women making them sleep in the wet spot, but I didn't mind. I just didn't want the mattress to smell after this was all over.

"Fuuuuck meeee alreeeady Eeeedward," she was out of breath from panting. I knew she was about ready to cum again. I pulled her up into my arms, sat back on my hunches, and pushed her body down onto my awaiting cock.

She wasted no time, grinding her body against mine. Our bodies were so close that, with the movements, you could hear our bodies connecting. After kissing her, I leaned back on my arms, which allowed her to move more. She rode me, bouncing up and down on my cock. She pushed hard on my chest, which made my arms slide out from under me. I pulled my legs out from under me, because I knew they would cramp up if I didn't. She bounced, ground, and swivelled her hips until she was chanting my name above me.

"Edward, oh God, Edward."

"God, baby, don't stop," I groaned.

"That's it," she moaned while I thrusted up into her. I reached up, pinched her hardened nipples, and pulled at the rings she had through them. I then reached down and rubbed her clit, roughly pulling the ring that was through it.

"Fuck me, fuck me, baby," she chanted and I thrusted, giving her everything I had to give in my position.

"Oh, God," she screamed as her muscles clamped down onto my cock.

"That's it, baby, cum for me," I moaned; god, she felt go good on my cock.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned, finally squeezing me one more time, before I exploded into her warm haven.

We lay wrapped up in each other's arms, for a while; I grabbed her left hand and admired the ring on her finger. I no longer had to hide the ring; it was now in its rightful place, where it would stay, forever. She giggled when I kissed it. I threaded our hands together.

"I think I'm ready," she smiled and kissed my hand that was threaded through hers.

"Ready for what?" I asked, because I was curious to see what she said.

"To get the tattoo; could we go tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

"I want to wait a day or two before we tell everyone about our engagement."

"Why?" I wondered because I was ready to shout it from the rooftops.

"I want to get the tattoos and show that to the girls too. I want to show them everything at once. You know, that way we get it out and in the open."

"How about we wait until the house is done? Then, we could have a party and invite our parents and friends. We could tell them together, but we have to decide on a date. You know that will be the first question." She nodded.

"What about December 31st? We can ring in the New Year as a married couple. A new beginning of sorts; how does that sound?" She was bitting her lip and I didn't understand why she was acting all nervous. She suggested some of the most wonderful things.

"That sounds perfect to me," I stated as I pulled her lip from her teeth. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her again.

"I love you, Edward...my fiancé." She giggled and I growled, kissing her again. I know I wasn't seventeen, but those words sure made other parts of my body feel seventeen again.

We made love well into the night, and the sheet didn't get changed that night. I fell asleep, deciding to tackle that task the next day.

_**A/N: All right, hope you enjoyed learning about Edward's thoughts on the proposal. What did you thinking about the ring? Beautiful, right? The next chapter, we will see them get the new tattoos, tell the parents, and see the new house. Are you excited? I am.**_

_**I have entered the Mine to Mark contest, voting begins on 1/9/12 to 1/15/12. Read the entries on Mine to Mark's Fanfiction page, and then vote.**_


	37. Wedding Plans, Trips, and Other Things

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers, and are great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, our happy couple is now engaged. Carlisle and Esme will make an appearance to announce the wedding of their son. Wedding plans will take place; the girls will need to make a trip to get everything they need. The house should be done in this chapter. I will post pictures of the house they will have.**_

_**Follow along on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, .com, or .com.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 37**_

"_**Wedding Plans, Trips, and Other Things"**_

_**BPOV**_

When I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Edward's arms, it was one of the best feelings in the world. I was engaged; I couldn't help, but giggle to myself. I lifted my left hand, and studied the ring once again. I couldn't believe the ring he had made for me. It was beautiful and perfectly appropriate, after he explained the story behind the ring.

I had finally decided to get my tattoo redone, and we were going today. I was excited to see what Edward was going to get done. He promised to hold my hand while I got mine. He told me I was strong enough to handle it, but I thought he was wrong. I knew that the majority of my strength came from him. He just didn't see that he was my rock and strength, and, if it wasn't for him, I would have floated away by now. That's why it affected me so much when I thought he could be leaving me. I knew I couldn't survive without him.

We slowly drug ourselves out of bed and got ready for the day. We headed toward the tattoo parlour to get our tattoos done. The artist was very nice. He was willing to incorporate the drawings from the other artists I had visited. The butterflies would be added to a small rose vine that would run the length of my spine and cover the rope that was once there. The butterflies were to look like they either landed or were about to land; which showed the symbolization of where they were in my life. The blue butterfly symbolized when I left James. It was flying away from the vine, and leaving a smokey trail behind it. The orange butterfly symbolized when I met Edward and was partially still on the vine. The yellow butterfly symbolized the ordeal with James, and once again, that butterfly was leaving the vine with a trail behind it, too. The last butterfly was reddish looking one, and it was still on the vine. That butterfly symbolized the hardships that Edward and I had to endure, so that one was still on the vine. It was on the vine because even though I had overcome some hardships, they were still present in my life; I would always endure some kind of hardship, but I would also always rise above them.

We were at the tattoo parlour, for a while, and Edward held my hand during the whole experience. I whimpered a couple of times, but it wasn't really a painful experience. It was more of an emotional release; James had done far worse to my body in the time I spent with him. Once my tattoo was done, Edward and I traded seats. Apparently, Edward had spoken with the artist before coming, and had already told him what he wanted to get. I watched as the artist prepared his left hand; in fact, it was his left ring finger that was being prepared. I was very curious about what Edward could be getting there, and I couldn't figure it out for the life of me.

It wasn't until the artist got to work, and began sketching my name that it dawned on me. Edward was tattooing my name around his ring finger on his left hand. So, even when he had his wedding band off, or before we were married; he would be tied to me. I thought it was the sweetest gesture in the whole world. There would be times when Edward would have to remove his ring for his job, and my name would still be there, my claim on him still visible. After my name was tattooed over the knuckle, the artist turned Edward's hand over, having it face palm up. He then added a small pair of handcuffs, and linked them with my name. I thought it was the sweetest thing to do, and it symbolized the other aspect of our relationship. By the time we left the tattoo parlour, I was free of James, and Edward had solidified my existence in his world. I was happy that he would always have my mark on him, and it made my possessive side smile.

In the first week of June, the house was ready, and I played the avoidance game with Rose and Alice. They wanted to get together and have coffee, but I kept telling them I was busy. I didn't want to have to take off the ring, and I wasn't ready for them to know, yet. I wanted to wait until we could invite them over to the house. Rose threatened to come over to the apartment, but once she talked to Edward, she calmed down. I guess he let her know that, ultimately, I was fine, and we would have them over when the house was finished.

Our D/s relationship had been put on the back burner, while we were finishing the house, and so we were still working on the vanilla with kink. I guess the night he tied me up, and proposed was still a little fresh. I did break down on him, but we would get past it. We had sex, just not the total control that we both wanted and needed.

Dealing with the house got a lot easier when Esme stepped in, and furnished the entire house. She would often stop by, and ask about different types of furniture. I would slide my ring off my finger, not wanting her to see it, but Edward's hand was a little harder to conceal. She was ecstatic over the fact that he had my name tattooed on his ring finger, and would whisper to me that it wouldn't be long before he asked me to marry him. I giggled with her, if she only knew that he already had. It was hard keeping the information from everyone.

On Monday, the house was officially ready. Edward had hired a moving crew to come in, and pack the apartment. I was never so happy in all my life to not have to pack, and haul everything ourselves. We pulled up to the gate where Sam was, and talked to him, for a few minutes. He was the first person we had told about our engagement, and it felt good to finally have it out in the open. We settled in, but decided that we wouldn't break in the playroom until we had taken care of the engagement issue. I was sad, at first, especially since I was the one who had suggested that we should wait to tell everyone.

On Friday, we planned to have a house warming party, so to speak. Everyone was invited, and our plans were set into motion. I cooked lasagne for everyone, and was ready to get the show on the road.

The doorbell rang; Edward was responsible for the door while I began to put the finishing touches on supper.

"Hey," was all I heard. I didn't know who was at the door, but I knew it wouldn't be long before whoever it was to enter the kitchen. Charlie and Sue rounded the corner, and I ran to my father, giving him the biggest hug. It had been month since I had seen him, and I was excited to finally tell him my news. It was all I could do to hold back until everyone arrived.

Emmett and Rose were the next to arrive; we all hugged, and they whispered to Edward about wanting to see the new playroom. Edward promised to show them when Charlie and Sue left. That was one area of the house I had no interest in showing my father.

Alice and Jasper arrived after them, and I was suddenly thankful for a large kitchen. Thankfully, I had already put my special lasagne in the oven, so I didn't need any help. But, since this was a party, Edward and I decided that we should be meeting in the living room, not the kitchen, while we waited on Carlisle and Esme.

Esme had designed the house, so Edward gave everyone the tour, while I finished the finishing touches on the meal. When the doorbell rang, I ran to open it, and found Carlisle and Esme in a warm embrace; I giggled, and ushered them in the house.

Everyone finally gathered in the dining room, and dinner began. Conversation flowed between everyone, and before long dinner was finished, Edward stood up, and tapped the side of his glass, gathering everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Isabella and I have been anticipating the completion of our house, and are thankful that everyone could come and see it tonight. We also have some changes, and news to report. Isabella, would you like to tell everyone about the changes we have experienced in the past couple of months?" He directed the conversation over to me; I smiled, and stood up as well.

"As all of you know, for some time James Walters had been a big part of my life. Everyone knows that he left me with, not only emotional scars, but also some more permanent scars on my body. I was recently able to have some of those scars, and one of my tattoos redone." I turned around; they all knew about my tattoos, and raised my shirt, exposing the new tattoo.

"Oh my god, Bella they're gone; you have nothing left of him," Alice stated, rushing to my side, feeling and looking at the butterflies.

"Baby girl, you don't have the ropes anymore?" I shook my head at my father.

"Thank God, I always felt so helpless that he did that to you, and I couldn't do anything about it. Are the tattoos on your legs are gone, too?" I nodded, and walked around the table to pull up my leggings, and the sleeves on my dress; showing him that nothing was left of the marks that James once had put on me.

"They are beautiful, Bella," Carlisle stated.

"How does it feel to finally have him out of your life?" Rose asked.

"It feels good; it's as though the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders," I answered, and smiled at her. She nodded.

Emmett gave me the thumbs up; Jasper smiled and nodded. Esme was crying.

"I am so happy to see that you are finally rid of him, Isabella," she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"All right, guys, now that everyone has seen her tattoos. We have one more announcement to make..." Edward held up his hand that also held his tattoo and Rose noticed. She grabbed his hand, and looked the tattoo closely.

I looked at Esme across the table, and her smiled faded.

"If you are about to tell me, and the others, that you flew to Vegas, and got married; I will be kicking you ass," she stated with her hands on her hips and pointed at Edward.

"No, we wouldn't do that to you. However, I hope you guys are not busy on December the 31st, since we will be having a wedding in the meadow behind the house."

All the women gasped and shrieked, jumping up and down.

"We have to plan a shopping trip," Alice was the first to respond.

"I want to see the ring," Esme, Sue, and Rose said at the same time. I slipped the ring back on my finger and showed them.

"Oh my god, that must have cost a fortune," Sue responded. Of course she would think that; while she and my father did okay, neither one had a lot of money.

"It's beautiful, Bella," Esme said, smiling, and pulled me into another hug while she sobbed into my hair.

"How did you find this, Edward? Is there a meaning behind it?" Rose asked. Edward proceeded to tell everyone the meaning behind the ring, and when he mentioned that my butterflies had a similar meaning; I launched into my story about them. While the women around the room cried, everyone else congratulated us. Alice even decided to take time from her busy schedule to help me plan the wedding. She did not want me to hire a wedding planner.

After everyone left, Edward and I headed toward our room where we made love well into the night.

The next couple of weeks were crazy; Esme had planned an engagement party at her house, so she could announce our engagement. I had spoken to Alice and Rose about being in the wedding, I wanted Rose as my matron of honour, and Alice as a bridesmaid. Edward had talked to Jasper about being his best man and Emmett as a groomsmen. It was a little unconventional to have the couples flipped during the ceremony; Rose would be paired with Jasper, and Alice with Emmett, but that's how things were for us, unconventional. Things were working out nicely.

The trip to Carlisle and Esme's was interesting; we had rented an SUV to haul all of us from Seattle to Forks, for the party. Jasper and Alice chatted to Edward about us all potentially having a scene together. I didn't say much about it, but I wanted Edward to decide; it wasn't my decision anyways. Jasper promised that it would mainly be the girls, but he wanted to see how we were doing after the whole incident. Edward didn't say much; we hadn't been in the playroom, yet, we still had to re-establish that connection.

The night he proposed was the first night in a long time that we had done anything related to our D/s relationship, and we were planning to get back into the swing of things once everything calmed down again. I didn't know what he had planned, but I knew he was working on something.

The engagement party was awesome; Esme was an excellent host, and things went well. I met so many doctors that worked either with Carlisle or with Edward that I could hardly keep them straight. I met people I didn't know, and relatives that I couldn't even remember their names. There were a few people there that I went to high school with, and hadn't seen in years, for example, Angela and Ben Cheney; Angela was my best friend in high school, and was dating Ben at the time. They were married with a baby on the way. She worked at the hospital with Carlisle; she was a nurse.

Instead of having us drive back to Seattle, Esme insisted that we stay with them, and make a night of it. We all had fun; we hung out, and talked for most of the night. We were like teenagers again. Speaking of parents, Charlie and Sue came, too, since they lived right down the road from them. Seth was there with his new girlfriend, Leah. I talked a little with Seth, and told him how I often missed him being around. I told him I would settle for him becoming my stepbrother.

I was happy and ready, for Edward's birthday. I had something special planned for him. I was going to insist that we play in the playroom, and a better way to do that than to be waiting at the door, naked, kneeling, and holding a ball gag out in front of me. I had it all planned out…until Alice and Rose showed up with a cake, and balloons, which changed the plans, for the night. I desperately tried to run them off, and to have the party another time, but they wouldn't listen.

Edward's birthday party was great; apparently the reason the girls didn't want to change the party was because they had been planning a surprise birthday party for Edward, without telling me. I gave him a wrist cuff, with an inscription inside the band that read, 'I am yours, I belong to you, to use as you wish, to take when you wish, to fuck how you wish, to do what you wish, and to love.' On the outside, there was the Cullen crest.

"It's beautiful, Bella," Edward stated as he kissed me.

After everyone finally left, Edward and I settled into bed, for the night. We made love, but it wasn't want I wanted. Alice came over the next day; for the past few weeks, she and Jasper had become a permanent fixture at my house. I know I had to work on getting things together, for my wedding, but they didn't need to come over all the time.

"We should really do a scene with you and Edward," Alice stated while we were looking over bridal gowns.

"You know you have to talk to Edward about that, Alice, I have no say; that's his decision," I responded.

"I know how your relationship works, Bella, I was just talking trying to figure out if you would be okay with something like that. It has been, so long since that night Jasper and I watched you and Edward...we could keep our hands to ourselves once we got home. Watching the two of you was like watching homemade porn," she giggled.

"What does Jasper think about it?" I asked.

"He is fine with it, and doesn't plan on really participating as usual, well, he may want to with me. He wants us to play together, and then maybe we could separate."

"I don't know if Edward would be okay with that," I stated, Edward wasn't one to share his things, and I was something that was on that list.

We went back to looking at the magazines, and I still didn't know which gown I wanted. I wanted something that allowed me to be free to be who I was.

Alice came over every day, or about every day, for months on end. Edward got grouchier every time she stepped into the house. Of course, he told me that Jasper had been bugging him about wanting to scene with us. I could understand, not the mention the fact, that both Edward and I had been extremely busy. Wedding planning was bad enough, but when you add that to the fact that one of the professors in the English Department was put on complete bed rest until she delivered, which wasn't until the end of the semester, it made it almost impossible. I picked up her classes while Edward added new hours to his clinic, so that it would stay open longer in the evening to accommodate, for people who worked, and they added Saturday hours. He was also looking at hiring another doctor to his practice. We still hadn't been able to get into the playroom, and we had been living in the house, for three months.

I was on a mission to end the strike, and planned to use the technique from back at his birthday to get his attention. One Saturday night, after I had kicked Alice out of the house, I explained that Edward and I hadn't been in the playroom since it had been built, and that she and Jasper needed to leave us alone; we would make our decision soon. She quickly gathered her things and left. I had dinner ready, for Edward when he pulled into the driveway. I hurried to the doorway, slid off the robe, and knelt. I had the gag in my outstretched hands, offering it to my Master. I lowered my head, and waited for Edward to walk into the house.

I heard the key turn in the door, and heard his shoes on the hardwood floor. He stopped right in front of me; I could see his dress shoes in my line of vision.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"It looks like a peace offering," he mused. He walked away from me, and I heard his shoes on the hardwood throughout the house. After a couple of minutes of waiting, and still trying to hold my position, I saw his feet in my view again.

"Isabella, do you accept your play collar? You may reply."

"Yes, Master..." I replied as he placed the collar around my neck, and removed the everyday collar, "...thank you Master."

I leaned down and kissed his feet, kissing up his legs, heading toward his cock. I slowly unzipped his dress pants, and pulled his cock out. He was almost completely erect, but I wanted him hard as steel. I teased the tip, and looked up at him while I barely sucked him into my mouth. I wanted him hard and wanting. I grabbed the base with my hands and sucked and used my hands until his whole cock was in my mouth; his legs shook with each inch that passed through my lips. I removed my hands once I had all of him and ran them around to his ass. I used my hand to push him further into my mouth, and swallowed around him when his cock touched the back of my throat.

"Too long, Isabella, it's been too long, pet," he moaned, as he started moving back and forth in my mouth. I held still, allowing him to fuck my mouth. I swallowed and hummed when I could.

"That's it, pet, and take all I give you..." he started picking up speed, and his thrusts were not exactly easy to take, but I took them because this was what he wanted. He grabbed my hair, pulling it hard, which made me moan. With my mouth full of his cock and his pulling my hair, I was soaking wet and wanton within seconds.

"That's it, right there, Isabella, I'm going to cum; suck harder," he panted.

A couple more thrusts and Edward came, and I swallowed everything he gave me. He was right; it had been a while since I had been collared, and truly submissive. Our play lately had been me following his directions, but nothing that was truly submissive in nature.

"Meet me at the playroom door in fifteen minutes," he stated as he pulled up his pants, and headed out of the foyer.

I headed toward the playroom, and knelt next to the door, waiting for my Master to let me in. I didn't notice when he opened the door.

"Crawl to the "x" on the floor, Isabella."

I crawled, over to the x on the floor, and assume the waiting position while he walked around me.

"Inspection."

I quickly changed positions; he knew that I always stayed nearly bare, but he wanted to make sure, too. He walked around, using his fingertips and hand to assess different areas of my body.

"It appears that, even though we haven't played in a while, you still keep your body perfect for your Master."

I loved when he praised me, and it felt like I was pleasing him, which was something I yearned for; I loved my Master dearly.

"Well, since you had the ball gag out, what do you say we play with that, and maybe a flogger or two?" he asked.

Edward was still a little hesitant with things, as though he was scared that he would run me off, but he wasn't.

"You may answer."

"Whatever pleases you, Master."

"Very well, Isabella, crawl over to the cross."

I crawled over to the cross on the wall, and waited there, for him while he gathered what he needed.

"Stand," he demanded and I stood like the good little girl I was. Edward leaned down and sucked my left nipple into his mouth, making me moan. I was already wet from earlier, but this was making me even wetter. He bit my nipple and placed a clamp on it; when I felt the bite of the clamp, I moaned again. He leaned into the other side, and worked the other nipple the same way, and I responded the same way, too. The clamps were connected, by a chain that he would then hook to the D-ring on my collar; Edward lightly pulled on the chain, causing them to also pull my nipples, and I moaned, again.

He ran his hands down my chest and stomach, and slipped one of his hands between my legs, rubbing my clit.

"So, wet pet...soaked." He slipped his fingers into me, curling them just inside of me, rubbing my g-spot. My legs began to shake with his touch, and threatened to give out. I had closed my eyes to just feel his fingers in my body, but I suddenly felt the bite of a clamp on my clit. I looked down and watched as he attached all the clamps together; with one tug, he could simultaneously stimulate me in my breasts, and my pussy. I moaned at the thought, and the pull of the chains.

"Face the cross, Isabella; I will be handcuffing you to it tonight." I faced the cross and raised my arms, so he could attach them to the cross. He kissed over my shoulders, and up my left arm before he attached the cuff. He repeated the action on the right side, too.

"I will also be attaching your legs to the cross, Isabella, so spread them wide for me," he stated. I spread my legs, and he kissed down my back, rubbing his hands down my thighs. He slipped his fingers back into my pussy, continuing his torture on my g-spot as he knelt down behind me. He kissed down my right thigh, and pulled his fingers out of my body long enough to cuff my leg to the cross.

"God, Isabella, you taste so good," he moaned. I figured he must have stuck his fingers into his mouth.

He kissed down the other leg, and placed the cuff around that ankle. I was completely attached to the cross.

"I am going to taste you, now, Isabella. You have to remain quiet; no noises, or I will use the gag," he knew I was going to fail. Everytime he went down on me, it was as if he knew what to do in order to have me screaming out his name. I felt his tongue on my clit, and had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. He then added his fingers; that's when the pussy torture began…he was relentless in his assault.

When he shoved his tongue into me, over and over, and began swirling his tongue, and then he went back to work my clit, flicking his tongue over it, I couldn't stop the moan that slipped through my lips. I thought I was quiet enough, but he heard me.

"Tsk, Tsk, Isabella, now I have to make sure you don't moan anymore." He stood and retrieved the ball gag.

"Open," he demanded.

I opened my mouth, allowing him to place the ball in, and felt him buckle the leather around my head.

"Here is a buzzer, in case you need to safe word. Do you remember your safe words?" I nodded.

"No click of the buzzer means you are green, one click of the buzzer means yellow, and when you hold it down, that means red. Do you understand? Nod if you do." I nodded.

"Color," I didn't press the button.

"Very good, pet, now what to do with you," he tapped his chin. He walked over to his wall of items to use on me. I didn't know what he selected because I didn't look; I was afraid if I looked, he would punish me, and I didn't want to be punished. I did; however, hear him walk back behind me.

I felt him rub the horse haired flogger down my spine, and felt it tickle my sides. I jerked away a little when he tickled me, and he swatted me with it when I did. It was just one of those reactions people had to being tickled, to pull away. I couldn't really pull that far since I was tied to the cross.

"Don't pull away, I know you want to, but don't," Edward stated. He knew that he was tickling me.

I felt when another flogger touched my skin; he was lightly swatting at me, and I know that my skin was turning a lovely shade of pink, for him. He pulled on the chain every other time he landed a blow from the flogger; I wanted to moan, but I couldn't, the ball gag kept that at bay, but there were a couple of times that I groaned.

"Color," he asked. I kept the buzzer silent to let him know it was green, and the play continued.

"You are so pink, such a lovely shade on you darling," he mused behind me.

He kept swatting me in different areas of my body, and pulling on the chain, and I was close to coming. He reached down with his hands and gently slipped his fingers into my wet folds, massaging my pussy.

"My little pet is so close, would you like to come, little one? You may answer," I nodded.

"Would my little pet like my cock now?" I nodded and he chuckled.

"Such a good little whore that you are. Of course, you want my cock."

I heard his pants unzipping; he had obviously changed while I was waiting for him. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling them out from the cross which made my ass stick out, giving him better access to me.

He took his cock and rubbed it up and down my folds, never entering me, just teasing the outside. I groaned; there was something about him teasing my folds that made me wet everytime.

"You like it when I rub my cock on your pussy, don't you, my little whore?" I nodded because I did love it when he did it. He pulled on my chain at the same time he slammed his cock into my pussy.

I bit the ball gag, because I really wanted to scream out; the pace he set was relentless. It was in and out, faster than ever, and he was constantly pulling on the chain. I was going to come soon, and I would be punished if I did, so before he gave me permission. One of his hands stayed on my hips guiding me back onto him; he held the chain in the same hand on my hips, while the other wrapped around my front, rubbing my clit, which helped to stimulate me further.

"You feel so good, pet."

"Does my cock feel good inside of you?" I nodded because the way he was working my body, the constant pulling of the chain, and the circles he was rubbed into my clit where all driving me crazy. I couldn't take it much longer, I was already holding out, and struggling to not just let go.

"Are you ready to come, little one?" I nodded because I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Cum now, Isabella," he shouted and grunted at the same time.

I felt as my walls constricted around his cock, and the warmth of his climax pulsed inside of me. I sagged in the restrains spent and sated. I felt as he slowly removed himself, and started pulling the clamps off my body. He rubbed each area after removing the clamps to stimulate the feeling in them, and it was too much. Everything about me, at that moment, was tender.

"You were great, pet, and you pleased your Master greatly." He worked at pulling the cuffs off my arms, and then lowered himself to take the cuff off my ankles. Once I was freed from the cross, he scooped me up, and carried me to the bed in the playroom. He pulled lotion out of the bedside table, and rubbed the areas that had been cuffed, to promote feeling back to those areas as well as to make sure they weren't rubbed raw.

We lay in the bed in the playroom, just holding one another. It had taken us a while to get here, and we must have needed to cherish the moment.

"I never want to wait that long to be in the playroom again; we need a new schedule," Edward said. I nodded, because we did need to find something that would work for both of us.

"How about we play on the weekends again?" I asked.

"Yeah, and once a week with fantasies...I really don't care if I come home to something like tonight, or a French maid cleaning the living room. We have to find something that works. I was beginning to grow frustrated with the situation, and Alice doesn't need to be here every night. Can't she handle some of the wedding by herself?"

"I'm sure she can, she is just trying to give us the best possible wedding."

"How much more do we have to finish?"

"My wedding gown, the cake, and the band, that's all," I told him.

"Okay well this might work well then; next weekend, I have cleared my schedule. Dad is coming up to take the weekend shift for me. I need a break; you don't have classes on Friday, right..." I nodded, "... so we are going out of town. Esme and Alice will meet us in New York on Saturday. The goal is to find the wedding gown. I will be getting my tuxedo. Jasper is coming with Alice and mom to chaperone them, but Friday and Sunday during the day are all ours. We will fly out on Thursday night and fly back Sunday night. You might see about cancelling your classes on Monday. Call this a early birthday present; I knew you were struggling to find the right dress, so hopefully you will find something."

I was speechless; we were heading to New York to find my wedding dress. I kissed him, and that lead to another round in the playroom.

The next couple of days were hectic, and things where strained on both ends trying to everything ready to go before the weekend. The plane ride to New York was boring; there was nothing to do. Edward wanted to join the Mile High Club, but, since I had my period, I wouldn't dare try it. I promised if things were all clear on the return trip I would, but not before then. He sulked in his seat, and was not a happy camper.

Edward had rented us a room at the Ritz-Carlton close to Madison Avenue. Edward had rented the _Empire Suite_; it was beautiful. We had a wonderful view of the Empire State Building, and a beautiful view of the city. We were totally wiped from the trip, and the time change didn't really help. We mainly spent our time in bed, and on Friday night, we walked around New York, taking in the sights. I had never been to New York before, and Edward had never seen the reason to come. We ordered champagne in the room and celebrated the fact that we were getting married soon.

On Saturday morning, I awoke to a constant knocking at the door. Edward climbed out of the bed heading toward the door. When he opened the door, I was waiting by the couch in our suite. Alice came bouncing in; Esme and Jasper tagging along right behind her.

"Get dressed Belly Bean...it's time to find that dress," she said, walking past me to my suitcase, pulling an outfit out to wear. I didn't argue and headed straight for the shower. Once I was clean, I met Alice in the bedroom, and put on the outfit she had selected. Alice had become something of a fashionista somewhere in her journey with my wedding. I couldn't believe she had changed into the person in front of me. It appeared that James had a stronger hold on her than any of us knew.

"We are going to Vera Wang, Agent Provocateur, La Perla, Jimmy Choo, and whoever else is located on this street until we find everything we need."

"Where are the boys heading?"

"I don't really know, they won't tell me, but we all will meet back here for dinner before seven. We have a dinner reservation at seven at _Millesime_."

I kissed Edward, and we headed out to Madison Avenue to find my wedding dress. The first stop was Vera Wang, and I tried on so many dresses, it wasn't even funny. Nothing really caught my eye, until I spied a dress in the back. I asked the attendant to bring it to me. She said it was out of season, but I didn't really care. I wanted that dress; I would have stopped at nothing to have that dress. It turns out, I was in luck; it was in my size. I had found my perfect dress, the **one**. So, mission accomplished, now, we had to locate the shoes and accessories.

We headed over to Jimmy Choo and Christian Louboutin, but just eventually headed to Barneys to find shoes. I finally found a black pair of heels, with a silver floral design on the feet. The meadow would have a walkway built to the altar, so we wouldn't sink into the ground with our heels.

We headed to Agent Provocateur...where madness ensued. Esme went nuts, getting several different outfits. Alice was in her own little world, racking up outfits, and I was in heaven. I had a specific look that I wanted for my lingerie under my wedding dress. Once we had maxed out a couple of cards, which was mainly Alice, not Esme and me, we headed over to La Perla. Somehow, Alice magically produced yet another credit card.

"What?" she asked, as she charged another outrageous amount.

"Nothing," I stated.

"Jasper gave me a clothing budget, and as long as it's lingerie, he doesn't mind," she giggled as she charged her new purchase to the card.

"Carlisle gave me my own credit card, too," Esme giggled, putting her items on the counter.

"Didn't Edward give you a card for lingerie?" Esme asked. I shook my head, because I always bought anything clothing-wise myself. Edward did have a well-stocked closet for me; I just figured he ordered things himself. If I wanted anything personally, I just bought them.

We finally wrapped up our shopping, and headed back to the hotel. We changed and headed to dinner with the boys. When we asked where they were all day, they remained tight-lipped and I wondered if Jasper had gone to Tiffany's or somewhere similar.

One the return trip home, Edward asked again about joining the Mile High Club, and I agreed with him. I had planned to meet him in the bathroom, that was until the flight attendant saw me seeking into his restroom, and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, only one person at a time, please," _stupid bitch_, I thought to myself. Edward was disappointed because even though he wanted to continue, the flight attendant wouldn't allow it. She kept knocking until we finally came out, and talk about embarrassing, I thought the whole plane was aware of our supposed activities.

We arrived home, and over the next few weeks, things were great. Our D/s relationship flourished. Edward and I specified certain days that we would be in our roles. I would wait, for him by the door with my old collar, and he would collar me. We would play with different aspects of the roles, but we were both satisfied with our arrangements.

_**A/N: All right, we see that our couple has moved into their house, told everyone about their engagement, and Bella finally acquired the dress. The question is what did the boys pick up in New York that was a secret to the girls? The next chapter, we should see our couple birthday parties, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and some more fun in the playroom. I plan to add an outtake/extra with some fun with Alice and Jasper, for those of you that are interested. Let me know what you think about the chapter in a review!**_

_**I have entered the Mine to Mark contest, voting begins on 1/9/12 to 1/15/12. Read the entries on Mine to Mark's Fanfiction page, and then vote.**_


	38. My Perfect Submissive

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers and are great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, our happy couple are moving along nicely here. This chapter is in Edward's POV. We make it through the building of the house; we learn a few things about James' state with his trial and prison time. We see our couple build up back to the playroom, so hang onto your underwear. They might spontaneously combust! There are multiple lemons in this chapter. **_

_**Follow along on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, .com, or .com.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 38**_

"_**My Perfect Submissive"**_

_**EPOV**_

The house was done, our engagement was announced, and parties were planned; things were going great. Bella was doing great emotionally; she had moved on from the last remaining pieces that James had on her.

James, on the other hand, wasn't fairing so well in prison. Charlie called me every so often with an update on him. Apparently, he was monitoring him. Some inmates had attacked him; one even attempted to carve his name into James' back. They eventually moved him to another prison.

We finally re-established our roles in the playroom, and I couldn't be happier with our arrangement. During the week, I was greeted by a beautiful naked submissive, ready to play, and, on the weekends, I would watch her walk around all day, naked and any time the notion took me, we would play. This made me a very happy Dominant!

At the engagement party that my mother held for us, I met Ben Cheney, who was a general doctor at the hospital with my father. He talked to me about getting out of Forks, and was interested in joining a clinic. I spoke to Carlisle about Ben, and learned that he was married to Angela, a friend of Bella's from high school. She was pregnant, and they were looking for Ben to pull away from the hospital, so he could have more time when the baby came. That played right into the aspect of me needing a partner to help run the clinic. When his references checked out, I called him to Seattle, for an interview. I hired him on the spot; the people who had come through my office didn't care about the patients like I did, and Ben seemed to have the same attitude as me about the patients. When I hired Ben, I was able to work a different schedule and we rotated the nights and weekends.

Things were moving right along, and Bella's birthday was right around the corner. Last year, she didn't want to celebrate, but this year was another story. I bought Bella a couple of beautiful necklaces while in New York, and I had another gift to share with her. The night of her birthday party, I stopped her before she left the shower.

"I got something for you to wear tonight under your dress," I said as I walked out of the shower and dried myself off.

"An early present, why, Mr. Cullen, you have outdone yourself," she replied while batting her eyelashes at me.

"Oh, you are going to think I shouldn't have when you see what I have for you," I said, as I walked into the closet and retrieved the small box that held my birthday present for Bella. I handed it to her and watched as she ripped the paper off.

"You bought me a pair of panties, Edward. This...wow, yeah, I have nothing." Bella looked a little befuddled.

"Slip your panties on dear; I will show why they are so special." I winked and helped Bella tie the sides of the black thong underwear. Once the panties were in place, I pulled the remote from the jeans I had put on while finding her gift.

"What do you have in your hand?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked.

I switched the remote control on, and watched as Bella's eyes rolled back into her head. I smiled, knowing that I was going to tease her all night. After everyone left, I would demand for her to head toward the playroom; however, I didn't think I would have to demand it; she would want it just as badly as I did.

"You are going to wear those all night, and enjoy what your Master is giving you." I winked and walked out of the door. I didn't want her to protest that her father and my parents would be here and she couldn't wear them. I would know, too, if she took them off. If she took them off before we headed toward the playroom tonight, she would surely be punished.

The party went off without a hitch; Charlie and Sue came with Seth and his girlfriend. Everybody was here, even a few co-workers of Bella's. Emily, from my office, was here, and she was talking to Sam. Bella was walking around, talking to everyone, and enjoying her time. I stood back in the corner and watched her. When she was talking to Emmett, I pressed the button, and watched as she gasped. She was biting her lip and Emmett kept asking her if she was okay. When he looked in my direction, I winked and he smiled, giving me the thumbs up.

When she was talking to Rose and Alice, I turned up the remote to high, watching as Bella about fell into the floor. Rose and Alice helped her and then looked directly at me. I smiled and waved, showing them the remote in the process. Alice shook her head, and Rose snickered.

I tortured her like that all night; although, I tried not to do it in front of her father. I had noticed she had avoided talking to him, and I figured she was afraid I would hit the button while she was talking to him.

"Is Bella feeling all right tonight?" Charlie walked right up behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Sure, she is doing great. What makes you think there is something wrong with her?"

"She about fell a few minutes ago, she has been biting her lip, and every time I get close to talking to her, she runs off like she is in trouble." Damn, Charlie was observant; I forgot that quality about him; Bella obviously got it from him.

"She is fine, Charlie, maybe she is just nervous because it has been a year since the whole James incident; you can ask her yourself. I will call her this way, so you can talk with her." I wanted to send a signal to Bella that I wouldn't do anything while she was in front of her father. I motioned her over, and she reluctantly came.

"Hi, Dad," she stated rather nervously, almost as if she thought he knew what we were doing.

"Are you feeling well? Have you been avoiding me? What is going on, Isabella," Charlie demanded.

"I...I'm not feeling well this evening," she stammered.

"Are you sick? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, I am not pregnant...just having a bad day, that's all," she responded.

"Are you sure? Sometimes, women think they have the flu, or some kind of illness and it turns out they are pregnant." Charlie was pushing and reaching for any explanation he could get.

"I promise you, dad, I am not pregnant, and you will know immediately after Edward and I find out," she smiled.

"Okay, you are...never mind." Charlie stammered.

They talked for a little while longer. Charlie had proposed to Sue and they were planning a June wedding. Seth was working with Charlie at the police station, and things were going great for them. Bella caught Charlie up on the latest things happening with us, and I left her alone to talk to her father.

Once I noticed she was done, and talking to Esme and Carlisle, I hit the button again, snickering when I did. Carlisle caught me, smiled, and then shook his head. I was busted by the top dog at the party; I placed the remote into my pocket and left Bella alone for a couple of hours.

The majority of partygoers gave Bella gift cards to restaurants, spas, and different shops in the area. When she got to my gift, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. I had gone to Tiffany's to get a necklace for her birthday. But, I couldn't decide on just one, so I bought three different ones. One was the 'infinity' that, to me, represented what she was to me, forever. She cried when she opened the box, and I reached over to place the necklace on her neck. Kissing right behind her ear, I whispered, "I love you, Happy Birthday."

Once the presents were handed out, everyone stayed for a while longer, and the girls fused over the necklace. I would hit the button every ten minutes; when Carlisle caught me again with the remote, he walked over.

"I think your mother and I will be leaving," he stated.

"Don't go because of me," I replied, sipping my drink.

"I think you and Bella have other things on your minds, and if you keep pressing that button, I would be willing to bet we will see her coming sometime soon." He snickered and walked away, fetching my mother. We gave everyone hugs, and watched as they all pulled away from the house. I hit the button a couple of more times, watching Bella almost crumple to her knees in front of me.

"Playroom, ten minutes," I demanded, and she nodded, taking off running up the stairs. "Leave those panties on," I yelled out. I hoped she heard me. When I heard the toilet flush and her footsteps down the hall, I made my way to our room, and changed into the black jeans I always wore in the playroom. I pushed the button on the remote a couple of more times, before heading out into the hall. I could hear Bella moaning as I got closer to her.

"It would appear that you are primed and ready for me pet," I mused; I bet she was soaked and probably dripping. I was giving her pussy hell with those panties, and I didn't have plans of stopping anytime soon.

"Tonight, Isabella, you are going to be ridden hard and hung up," I stated, because the night was still young. Earlier was just pussy torture; now, it was the real thing.

"Crawl," I stated, she crawled to the "x" like the good little girl she was.

"Inspection," I demanded; I was in my element tonight. I looked her over, checking for stray hairs, anything to punish her for, but I couldn't find anything. She was always meticulous with her grooming. I guess I could compare her to myself when it came to my own grooming. Once I was satisfied with what I saw, I walked over to the table I had pulled out earlier in the day.

"Collar," she rose up on her knees, and pushed her neck out to me. I leaned down, and placed the collar around her neck.

"Just for tonight, you do not have to thank me for your collar," I stated, and walked over to the table.

"Crawl to the table, and then get on all fours on top of it," I demanded. I helped her when necessary, but she did everything herself. Once she was in place, I moved everything I was going to use tonight closer. I didn't want her to know what was up my sleeve.

"When you first filled out the lists, you stated that triple penetration was something you were curious about. Are you still curious about that? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"Good, because tonight my little pet you are going to experience that."

I reached under the table, pulling out the ties to tie down her wrists, and then I began to tie down her legs and ankles. I kept tapping the button on the remote, which her moan each time the panties would vibrate. I reached over, untied both sides of the thong, and pulled it from her body.

"What are your safe words?"

"Red means stop, yellow means caution, and green means 'more, please'," she stated.

"Good, I have to keep you in place while the machine is running; I wouldn't want it to hurt you, so the ties are necessary."

I got to work setting up the machine, and reached for the lube. I squeezed the lube on my fingers, and gently worked them into her tight hole.

"Relax," I cooed at her; no matter how many times we did that; it was always a shock to her system.

I grabbed the plug I was planning to use tonight; it vibrated with the aid of a remote. I would be holding the remote in my hand. I lube the plug, and gently eased it into her body; rubbing her lower back to help her relax. Once the plug was in place, I pressed the button every ten minutes, working her up. I reached down, and slid my fingers into her pussy to see if she was wet. I worked her until she was panting for more.

I lined up the machine and lubed up the dildo that was attached, just to give it a little more slickness. I stood back, and watched as the machine simulated the act of sex. Watching the machine fuck her was an interesting sight. I would have moved it out of the way and just fucked her myself, but, it would have ruined my plans. I had placed a few mirrors around the room, so that when I was standing at her head, I could see what was going on. Not only would this provide me with stimulus, it would also let me know if something was wrong.

I had the toys set on slow, and wasn't going to speed it up for a little while. I wanted her to be so worked up it wasn't funny. It had been awhile since Bella had experienced subspace, and now that we knew it wasn't something dangerous, I wanted to push her there.

"Come as many times as you can, Bella, whenever you can." My biggest concerns were the placement of the machinery and the ties on her body; I knew at some point she was going to get tired of being on her knees. So, time was of the essence, and I had to work rather quickly. I reached for the flogger; I slowly dragged flogger over her nipples, and down her back, something just to stimulate her body further.

I could tell by Bella's moans that she was extremely close.

"You are doing great, my pet. Watching that fucking machine fuck you is drive me crazy," I stated rubbing the palm of my hand over my cock. I was hard enough to cut glass. I wiggled out of my jeans, and walked around adjusting the machine, checking the plug, and checking the restraints.

"Oh, God, Master," she moaned. First orgasm, I turned up the machines, setting them to medium speed. I looked in the mirrors and watched as the machine met it mark everytime. I continued using the flogger on her, watching for any sign of fatigue.

"Please, Please," she begged; this was going to be the big one.

"Oh, God," she didn't even get to finish her statement, before she squirted all over the mirrors. God, that was so hot. I had to run back to the machine and realign it with her body because I wasn't quite done with her. I left it on the medium setting, and made sure that everything was still going well.

I watched as the machine set the rhythm again, and watched as she built back up. That was when I made my move; turning the machine up to its highest setting and hit the remote for the plug to a constant vibration. I stepped in front of her, lifted her head, and rubbed my cock on her lips.

She looked at me, "Suck it baby; you wanted all three didn't you?" I was giving her the opportunity to get out. Of course, she could have safe worded, but she hadn't. She opened her mouth and took my cock into her warm mouth. I thrusted in and out as she sucked hard, making me groan.

"God, you are so good baby. I love the way you suck my cock," I moaned. That woman could have me begging on my knees for a blowjob. Her pussy was good, really, good, but something about her mouth made me want more every time.

I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was okay, and everything seemed to be going great. I looked back down and watched as my cock pushed in and out of her mouth. She hummed, swallowed, and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Breathe through your nose, baby, you are doing great," I pulled her hair to the side, so it wasn't hanging in her face. She was sweating and moaning all around me. I could see the exhaustion in her eyes; she was getting tired, but she was also close to climaxing again. I took the flogger into my hand and rubbed it over her breasts, still thrusting into her mouth. Soon enough, I was close, too.

I thrusted three more times, and exploded into her mouth. Once she was done cleaning me up; I headed back, checking everything one more time, before I slipped my fingers onto her clit and rubbed. I needed her to climax one more time, and then I would stop the machine.

"Such a good little slut that loves to be fucked just like this," I cooed at her.

"That's it, baby, take it like a good little submissive." Still rubbing her clit with one hand, I reached down pulling at his nipples and bit her shoulder. The combination of everything finally made her come. I quickly worked at getting everything off of her; I could see that she was about ready to drop.

I pulled the ties on her legs first and assisted her to lower them to the table, because she was as weak as water. I looked over the areas, briefly making sure there were no any marks. I untied her wrists, and I allowed her to lie on the table while I pushed things out of the way. I finally walked back over to her, and saw a sleeping Bella. I kissed her forehead, gently removed her collar, and carried her to bed. Once in the bedroom, I rubbed lotion on her wrists and ankles, and massaged her body. She might not remember that in the morning, but I did need to provide some excellent aftercare here, since I pushed her body. I finished massaging her and climbed in behind her, wrapping her in my arms.

I watched Bella in her sleep. I noticed all the little marks that James had once put on her body, and I marvelled at the fact that she was alive and here with me. She was everything I dreamed of: smart, funny, beautiful, and, when she gave her body to me willingly, she made my day. We had our difficulties, at times, I didn't know if we were going to make it through.

We shared the same love of music, and the same hard limits. I couldn't find anyone more perfect for me than her. The night I saw her on Skype, she was gorgeous and the more I learned about her, the more intrigued I became. The night that we picked her up from her house, for dinner, she was beautiful. I wanted her more than anything. The first night we were in Jasper's playroom, when she gave me head for the first time was simply amazing. I was getting hard just thinking about it. I could go on and on about her, but what mattered the most was that she was ultimately perfect for me.

I finally fell asleep, and the weeks past until we found ourselves at the club for the annual Halloween Party. Last year, we didn't go, deciding to take some time away to find ourselves. That was also a very hard time for Bella; it hadn't been that long since James had gone to jail. The men decided to meet the girls outside the club, I wouldn't enter unless Bella was at my side, and Jasper wouldn't enter without Alice. I was dressed almost like Clark Kent with a white button down shirt, with a tie, black pants, and dress shoes. I even combed over my hair, and put the glasses on. I didn't know what Bella would be, and the only guess I had was Lois Lane. I didn't have the Superman costume underneath though. That entire thing threw me for a loop. I was pretty sure I knew who Emmett and Jasper were supposed to be and I could guess their counterparts. Emmett was dressed as a prisoner, and, if I were to bet money, I would say that Rose was going to be a cop, or a warden. Jasper had on a smoking jacket, black pants, and a cigar, and I wondered if Alice would be a Playboy bunny.

When the girls finally arrived, I still didn't know what Bella was wearing. I saw the heels and socks, but nothing gave away what she was; she was wearing a long trench coat. We all entered the club, and I saw that I had guessed correctly about everyone else. When Bella pulled off her coat, you could have knocked me over with a feather. She was a Catholic schoolgirl, and sexy as hell, too. She walked over to me; I was standing at the table, but hadn't moved to pull out her chair.

"Mr. Cullen, How nice to see you here! Do you come here often?" she asked and I thought I had swallowed my tongue.

"Ms. Swan, are you even old enough to be at this establishment?" I was hoping that I had it right. She was the student and I was the teacher.

"I hope you won't tell anyone..." she leaned into whisper in my ear "…I used my fake ID, and I forgot to take off my uniform."

She ran her fingers down the lapel of my jacket, and whispered that she didn't have on any underwear. I coughed and adjusted myself.

I winked at her, "I want to see you in my office when we get back to school, Ms. Swan. You behavior is in need of correcting," I stated, and she giggled. I sat down in the chair and pulled her onto my lap, allowing her to feel my erection.

The more I sat and thought about her not having on underwear, and the fact that there were empty rooms down the hall, the more I wanted to do something about it. I lifted her off my lap and headed to the room attendant, to see if there was a possibility of getting a room. As luck would have it, the room that I wanted specifically was available for about an hour. I paid the attendant, headed back, and fetched Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing?" she asked. I had grabbed her under the arm, and was leading her to the playroom.

"Ms. Swan, you crossed the line when you sat on my lap. You shouldn't tease your teachers like that, and I plan on punishing you right now, instead of later," I stated, marching her right to the doors, I punched in the code that the attendant gave me after renting the room, and pushed her inside.

"But, you pulled me down onto your lap, which is hardly my fault," she stated, folding her arms, and pushing her tits up.

"Yes, I did, but you made me. When you told your teacher..." I pointed to myself "...that you didn't have any underwear on, the male in me reacted. Now, you are going to be punished. Take off your jacket, Ms. Swan."

She pulled off her jacket; all she had on was the red checkered bra, the skirt, and the red-checkered necktie. I walked over to the desk, and pulled out the ruler. I ripped off my jacket, and unbuckled my belt, pulling it out of the loops.

"Come over here Ms. Swan and slightly bend over the table." She walked over and just barely leaned over the table, which gave me the most perfect view of her warm, wet pussy. I groaned when she presented it right in my face. I pushed her skirt up, exposing her bare ass to me. I rubbed my hands over her ass, and smacked it a couple of times, warming it up for the belt.

"You are getting five licks from the belt Ms. Swan. You are getting a lick for every transgression you have commented in the last ten minutes: coming to a club you have not business in, using a fake ID to get in, wearing no underwear, teasing your teacher, and for making me want you right here and now."

Once the warm up strikes were out of the way, I rotated the strikes from the belt; I counted the strikes in my head. After landing the third one on her ass, I reached down and dragged my fingers through her pussy, making sure that she was receptive to the idea. She was soaked and panting. I resumed spanking her, and once the final blow was given, she thanked me.

I spun her around, and kissed her with everything that was in me. I wanted her desperately at that moment. I lifted her up onto the desk, spread her legs, and dove in. I worked her clit, pulling the ring with my teeth, sucking it into my mouth, listening to her moan above me. She grabbed my hair, and pulled my head closer to her pussy. Her legs clamped tighter around my head, I pushed them back down, and continued working her over with my tongue. When I felt her start to contract around me, I shoved two of my fingers into her body, making her come instantly, screaming my name.

She leaned up when I pulled away from her body, and worked quickly on getting my pants off my body. I loved the fact that even though she had just had an orgasm...she was eager still to get my cock out of my pants. Once I was freed, I brought her close to my body, thrusting my cock into her wet pussy. She moaned and I grunted, picking up the pace. I didn't want to take my time with her; that could wait until we got home. I wanted her, and I wanted her roughly. As I thrusted in and out of her body, I reached up and grabbed her left breast in my hand. I wound the other hand behind her back, pulling her hair, forcing her neck forward and allowing me access to it. I leaned down and licked her neck, sucking the hollowed spot, while relentlessly thrusting into her body.

"Don't stop, Edward," Bella panted.

"What did you call me?" I stopped thrusting; right now I wasn't Edward, I was Mr. Cullen or Master.

"Mr. Cullen, don't stop," she panted.

"That's what I thought." I thrusted into her body again and didn't let up. I let go of her breast, reaching down to rub her clit. When I felt her body contracting again, I couldn't hold it any longer; I thrusted two more times before I exploded inside of her.

I could barely move, and had to get myself together before we could clean up and get out of the room. I never left a room dirty; even though they had someone who came along to clean it before the next renter. Bella and I put our clothes back in order, tidied up the room, and headed back out with the others. Rose and Emmett had entered the costume contest while we were in the playroom and won.

Everything happened, so fast, that, before we knew it, Thanksgiving was upon us, and things were about to get tougher. We still had somethings that needed to be done in the meadow before the wedding, and the next month we were going to have to push to get it all done in time. Everyone stayed over at the house that night, and was awaiting the 'Black Friday' sales. The men were also heading out to find deals that year. So were the women; they had been look at sales circulars all night, trying to plan where to go and get the best deals. There were times that our paths would cross, but we all had our own things to get. I already had two of Bella's presents, I had bought them right before her birthday, so that was something I didn't have to get.

The shopping went fine, but I vowed to never go to another 'Black Friday' sale for as long as I lived. The crowds were awful, and the people were rude. It seemed that a fight would breakout over the craziest stuff. I thought I would rather pay full price just to avoid the crowds.

We didn't go back to the club until Rose told me they were planning on having Bella's bachelorette party there. I didn't see the problem with that; we had planned to have our parties together. Neither one of us relished the idea of the other one going to a strip club. So, the girls were getting one side of the club, and the men were taking the other half. I would still be able to see the girls, and it was just family and friends. We had a ballroom in the club on the upper level, and non-cardholding members could not get in the BDSM aspect of the club; allowing us some anonymity about our lifestyle. Not to mention that we had an attendant working the elevator. That made it easier to ensure the proper destination of our guests. The party was scheduled two weeks before the wedding, and I couldn't wait.

_**A/N: All right, things have been moving along and I hate to inform all my loyal readers that we are about at the end of our rope. There will be some more outtakes added after this story is completed, so don't worry. One more chapter, and then the epilogue; I would like to thank everyone that has hung in through the rough times, and the reviews. They have been inspiring; considering I have only been writing for mere months (four months, if you really want to know) for those just joining the party...review. I love it!**_

_**I have entered my first contest, Mine to Mark contest, voting begins on 1/9/12 to 1/15/12. Don't forget to read the stories and vote. Read the entries on Mine to Mark's Fanfiction page, and then vote.**_


	39. Till Death Do Us Part I

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers, and are great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, we will see the building of the meadow, which will make it a dream wedding for our couple. We will also see the bridesmaid gowns, and the men's tuxedos, the couple's wedding bands, the bachelorette/bachelor parties, wedding, and reception. I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter before the epilogue.**_

_**I want to thank those of you who have come along, and enjoyed the ride. I love the reviews, and wouldn't continue without the words of inspiration. I haven't been writing all that long; and the incredible reviews have kept me going. Thanks...**_

_**Follow along on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, .com, or .com.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 39**_

"_**Till Death Do Us Part, I"**_

_**EPOV**_

At the beginning of November, I thought about booking us a honeymoon somewhere warm, but everything I looked at didn't seem to fit with what I wanted. I didn't want to do anything other than lay in the bed with Bella. Well, maybe laying on the beach would be fine, but I didn't want a vacation spot. I was talking to my father on the phone about potentially covering my shifts at the clinic when I mentioned that I hadn't booked our honeymoon yet.

"What do you mean you haven't booked it, yet?" Carlisle asked.

"The places I have looked at are great, but I don't want a vacation spot. I want somewhere more private; no one around for miles. So, when she screams out my name, I don't have to worry about being reported for disturbing the other guests." We both snickered at the remark.

"I see..." Carlisle paused talking to mom in the back ground"...how about this Edward. You mother and I would love to send Isabella and you to Isle Esme."

I had never been because I was always too busy with work or medical school to go; "That would be great, actually. It's secluded right?" I was trying to remember the things they had told me about the island, but couldn't remember.

"Yes, it is secluded, like you, I don't like to torture your mother, and have her alerting the public," he snickered into the phone and I blanched at the idea. I knew all about their lifestyle, but I didn't need to be reminded about it. We wrapped up the details by the end of the call and I had finalized the plans for our honeymoon.

I hadn't told Bella about it, yet. In fact, the only people who knew were mom and dad, but I needed to let Alice know, so she could get a bag ready for Bella. I rented us a private jet to take us to our destination; I wasn't going to be cockblocked by a flight attendant again, and this would ensure that.

I didn't have much left to do; the meadow still had to be transformed into a warm place to have the wedding. Sometimes, I wished that we would have gone ahead, and hired a wedding planner. Alice was great and all, but I wouldn't find myself in my in the predicament I did. They would have gotten all this stuff done, and I wouldn't be standing in the middle of the _Home Depot _trying to figure out what generators or boards to buy to construct a warm environment for my bride, or the guests.I eventually gave up, not knowing what to get, and headed to the closest person; asking them about landscapers in the area.

They suggested a Mr. Marcus, who was the best, especially for a wedding. We started talking about the need for an enclosure, and heat. Those were my main concerns with the venue. We talked about it, and he decided to come take look to talk more about it. I was satisfied and, with a landscaper in place, I headed out of his office, with one less task to take care of before the wedding. On Monday, Mr. Marcus visited the meadow, estimated me a price, and gave me the projected date of completion. We also made plans to have a moving crew come in the day after the wedding to take every out of the meadow. When spring came, I was planning to erect a small gazebo in the meadow to symbolize the day we got married.

Once the meadow was handled, I headed to _Adam's Tailor and Alterations_ in town. All the men where meeting there one last time, to get the final fittings done on our tuxedos. Even though we bought them in New York at Armani...we didn't want to have to travel back to New York have them fitted. So, we all agreed on the tailor downtown.

The girls were doing the same things with their dresses. Excepted they refused to use the same tailor as us; they didn't want them to be overloaded. So, they took the gowns to a wedding shop downtown, and had them altered there. Bella had never specified that Rose and Alice had to wear a certain thing; just that they stay in the color scheme we had picked out months ago; red, black, and white.

Things were getting rather hectic around the house, between the busy Christmas season, and wrapping up the final touches to the wedding, Bella and I fell back into that grove of not getting into the playroom. Not to mention the fact that it was flu season, and the clinic had been a lot busier; two doctors were not cutting the overflow of patients. I was looking at having to hire again. Bella was still covering for the professor on bed rest; she wouldn't be done until the middle of December, which was in a two weeks. Another professor would take the spring semester.

Charlie called a week before the bachelor party to inform Bella and me that Sue and he would not be attending. When I got to talking to Rose, she said that no one from the college was coming, and none of the doctors I knew were coming either. We changed the venue of the club, from the ballroom to the actual club aspect. That worked out for everyone. We were not ashamed of what we liked, but didn't want it leaking back into the community, and tainting the feeling about either one of us.

Two weeks snuck up on me, before I knew it, the bachelorette/bachelor parties were tonight, then next week was Christmas, and then six days after that we would be married. I couldn't believe that we had come this far in what seemed such a short length of time. Everything at the club had been set up, for weeks, now, and everything was moving according to plans.

The girls had left earlier in the day heading toward the spa, and Jasper said that our tee time was at noon. Jasper handed me a shirt.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, looking the shirt over. It was white, and said bachelor party with a caution sign with a man swing a golf club; when you turned the shirt over it said 'Groom'.

"Alice insisted that everyone wear their shirts, and I have one for all of us going today," he stated.

"Well, I'll be damned; she's turned into a shopaholic. Are you sure you are in the right line of business, since she will be your wife before long." I smiled at him. No one knew that he bought Alice a diamond when we were in New York. He had been holding it, for a special moment. Emmett was betting on New Year's, and I was taking Christmas, there was $100 riding on his decision. "So, when are you going to ask her?" I was just a little curious about when.

"Soon my friend, soon." Jackass wouldn't even tell me. What kind of a friend was he?

I pulled the shirt over my head, and got ready for the tee time. I was shocked we didn't have it early in the morning, but I wasn't really going to argue. Golf wasn't a sport I excelled at, and it was something more for the fathers. Charlie had decided to come out for golfing and drinks, which would definitely work to my advantage, especially if Bella wore something enticing tonight at the club.

The round of golf went great, everyone wore their respected shirts: father of the bride, for Charlie; father of the groom, for Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett's shirts had 'the groom's crew' on the back. Charlie and Carlisle enjoyed the outing. Jasper, Emmett, and I would have rather sat at the Nineteenth Hole, which was the bar at the golf course. Carlisle made a comment about Esme, and Charlie choked on his drink a couple times. I snickered at Carlisle antics as well as watching Charlie's reactions. Charlie knew a lot from Bella, but he didn't know about Carlisle and Esme, which seemed to be a shock to his system.

We parted ways with Charlie since he and Sue were going to have dinner courtesy of Bella and me tonight. He didn't know it yet; the hotel was to let them know they had been upgraded when they checked in. We added spa treatments for Sue, the complimentary dinner, and any other luxuries we could get for them. This was something of an engagement present for them to enjoy.

We pulled up to the house, and the women still weren't home. They must have been getting ready at Rose's house, but it was clear they had been here. Lying out on the bed was another shirt; this time it was black with handcuffs that said 'Groom' on the front. Once I was ready to go, I headed downstairs to meet up with the other men. With the exception of Charlie, they had all stayed and changed in the guest room. Once again, everyone had on their respective shirts, which I thought were funny when we were all grouped together.

We headed straight to the club, and the debauchery ensued, well as much as was allowed. The girls didn't appear to be here yet; things around the ballroom were getting rather lively. Since this was deemed a BDSM bachelor/bachelorette party, all guests that knew Bella and me were here, dressed in scantily clad wear. It wasn't anything to see a Master leading around their submissives on a leash. So, I wasn't missing out on seeing naked women, hell, even men, for that matter.

I was sitting in my chair, drinking and watching the action all around me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw a blonde-haired woman standing there; I had never seen her before. It was dark and I couldn't really make out much.

"You are the groom, correct?" she asked. I was still a little taken back, who was this woman? There was something oddly familiar about her.

"Yes," I replied. I wondered where she was going with this conversation.

"Would you like a lap dance, Sir?" She asked, but before I could deny it, she bent over in front of me, showing me her lovely looking ass. I was a man, and I couldn't deny that the woman in front of me looked good, really good. If there were one woman I would potentially want, besides Bella, it would be this woman standing in front of me. I had already had too much to drink if I was having these thoughts. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. The music turned up just at that moment; the hips in front of my eyes started to sway. I watched mesmerized by the baby blue thong and bow as it swung in front of me.

When the woman bent down in front of me, again, my eyes must have started working, because I saw the hint of a tattoo. It was just barely visible, but there. I knew who that tattoo belonged to, and I wasn't about to let her know that I knew what she was doing. I pulled her onto my lap, holding her, and allowing her to grind into my cock. She was still facing the other way, and I wondered if she was afraid I would recognize here if she were directly in my line of vision. I knew, I just didn't realize it, and that was why my body was responding the way it did.

She didn't let up one bit during the song, and kept grinding right into me. I was going to cum in my jeans if she didn't stop soon. I heard her moaning and knew she was getting close. I wondered if I could potentially get her off before she was able to get me off. Since I was a man, I was willing to accept the challenge. I reached around and ran my hand under her little baby doll top, and rubbed her breasts. She leaned back into me, causing me to catch the scent that was unique to her. I kissed her right below her ear, and sucked the lobe into my mouth, lightly biting on it. She was hooked, and she knew it. I watched as the muscles in her thigh clinched, and her left leg started shaking. I ran my hand down and rubbed her clit on the outside of her panties. She came, moaning my name, and was about to leave my lap.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

"I have to get back to my party, now," she stated. She still wouldn't turn around.

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice who you are?" She spun around looking at me; she had even changed the color of her eyes. She looked similar to the night we played as though she was a hooker.

"You don't know who I am; you are disguising to think your bride would be interested now that you let another woman grind all over your junk."

"Oh, is that so...and what would the bride say...when I got her off while she was grinding in my lap," I smirked at her, now she knew that I knew.

"You knew it was me?" she asked.

"Of course, I did. I mean, I didn't at first, but when you bent over in front of me. I caught the sight of your tattoo. Huge giveaway if you ask me."

She flipped me off and walked off to join the women. It was then that I noticed her little outfit. She had bride embroidered on the front of her panties. I sat back and watched the girls from a distance; everyone in the club knew she was with me, and I didn't have to worry. Isabella knew her role, and knew the lifestyle enough to behave and act appropriately.

Later that night, when all the festivities where over, everyone returned to their own houses, for once. Bella and I were too drunk to play in the playroom, which I hated, but that didn't mean we couldn't have sex. No sooner had we walked through the door when I grabbed her, spun her around, and pulled the coat she was wearing off her body. I pushed her into the door and kissed her neck, and licked everywhere I wanted.

I pushed the shirt she was wearing down to suck on her nipples. I noticed the little rings had an 'E' on them tonight. She was all mine; I moaned, and then went back to teasing her relentlessly. When the little shirt wouldn't stay in place, I ripped it apart at the bow. Leaning down to suck her nipples back into my mouth, I slowly ran my hands down her stomach, and then slipped them underneath her panties to play with her clit. I slowly slid two fingers into her wet pussy, curling them and rubbing on the sweet spot on the inside. Hearing her moans spurred me on; I pulled out of her, and unzipped my pants. I didn't want to wait any longer to be inside of her; she had teased me with the lap dance, teased me from a distance, and I was done with it. Once I was freed, I lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around me, and I slammed my cock into her body. I latched onto her left nipple and nipped, sucked, and swirled my tongue all over it. I was losing myself in her body; I pounded in and out of her.

"Rub your clit, Isabella, I am not going to last long," I panted. I was struggling to compose myself, hold her up, and fuck her properly.

"Fuck me, oh, god, Edward, fuck me...," she moaned.

I thrusted into her two more times, before I let go, I held her to my body and then slowly lowered her to the floor. When my pants were in place, I scooped her up and carried her to bed. I wrapped her in my arms and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I had a massive headache, and I still had to organize the men in the meadow. Even though it was two weeks until Bella and I said 'I do', there were still things that needed to be done in the meadow. Bella wasn't very specific in what she wanted in the meadow, just as long as she got married there, and had a walkway, so her heels wouldn't sink into the grass. Mr. Marcus and his crew were coming to work on the meadow, and we had promised to help as much as possible.

While the men worked on the meadow, the women were busy getting the house ready for Christmas. Since Bella and I had been busy, we hadn't had a chance to do much decorating. But, with Esme's help, she would be just fine, and, if Mr. Marcus didn't need us in the meadow, we were to decorate the outside of the house. I would put up a few lights and do the ground, but there was no way I was going to pull a 'Clark Griswold' and line the whole house in light. I made sure to tell Esme that, too. Now, that I was thinking about it, I also hoped that someone from Bella's side didn't pull up in an RV.

Once we made it out to the meadow, the crew was already working and had the gazebo built, well, almost. The walkway was in place, and the altar would be erected once the gazebo was done. We were able to help the men in the meadow a little, and headed back to the women to assist on decorating the outside. Once the women were satisfied with the look of the house, dinner was served. We had a house full of guests; Esme and Carlisle were staying until after the New Year. He was planning to take my shifts at the clinic while he was here. Charlie and Sue decided to stay with us, too. I was a little nervous, about Charlie being in the house while I defiled his daughter. I quickly thought about not having sex with Bella while he was here, but eventually decided that all activities would have to take place in the soundproof playroom.

Christmas was great, though, we didn't make it into the playroom. We played quietly in the comfort of our own room. Everyone exchanged gifts, and celebrated the fact that we were all together. Jasper and Alice were included in on the celebration. Since Jasper's parents were not around anymore, and Alice's parents wouldn't talk to her because of her lifestyle choice, Esme adopted every one of them; I would have to talk to Rose to make sure she was okay.

I gave Bella a necklace that I had purchased at Tiffany's when we went to New York. This necklace was a butterfly that symbolized her tattoos, when I saw it; I thought it matched her perfectly. Bella gave me a framed picture of us taken at the engagement party a couple of months ago. She had been to my office and noticed I didn't have a picture of us in my office and decided that needed to be taken care of immediately.

The night before our wedding was the toughest moment of my life. Bella was staying at the house, and I was headed to Emmett's house for the night. All the men were staying there, and the women were at our house. I didn't see the point in being separated; we had lived together, for close to 2 years. We were already sinning in the eyes of the church, what difference would one night make, really? But, Alice and my mother threw a huge tizzy fit when I made that remark. We were sitting around the living room, drinking, and I was feeling sorry for myself.

"A word of advice, son..." my father stated "...never argue with women. They will be right, and you will be wrong everytime," I nodded because this wasn't the first time I had a run-in with the women, but I always lost. They would get their way, come hell or high water, and dad was right, I had to avoid the argument, and just let it be.

I lay down early that night, and stopped drinking. I knew I would only have a splitting headache in the morning, if I continued. Drinking never really worked out well for me. I also didn't want to be hung over on my wedding day. So, I headed toward the guest room, and called Bella instead. When the phone kept ringing and ringing, I got worried that something had happened to her. When she finally picked up the phone, she was out of breath. I heard yelling and screaming in the background, and pounding on a door or something.

"God, I miss you," she answered her phone.

"I wish you were here," I replied.

"I love you, Edward...I don't know how long I can hold them off," she said.

"What the hell is going on over there?" the noise in the background was getting to be too much.

"I am locked in the bathroom; they are going to take away my phone. When it rang 'Bad Case of Loving You', they knew it was you, and forbade me to answer. I had to wrestle the phone away from Alice, and high tailed it to our bathroom. The keys, for the playroom are not around. I could always go there, and they wouldn't know where to find me."

"Sorry, darling. I have them; I didn't trust Rose not to rummage through my office looking for them. I don't know why she does that; she's a Domme she knows it's my man-cave, so to speak. Her playroom is the same to her; I think she does it to get on my nerves."

"Damn it, Edward, I have to go...they are going to get the phone anyways. If I can keep them from finding it, I will text you. They are going to break the door down if I don't go. I love you and miss you terribly."

"I love you, Bella. If I don't talk to you anymore tonight, know that I will be waiting at the altar for you."

"I'll be the one in white, goodbye love," she hung up before I could say anything else. I put my phone down. There was a knocking at my door; Emmett, I bet. I got up to get the door, and he looked down at the floor. Rose was behind this I knew it.

"I am to here to remove your phone, orders, you know," Emmett stated.

"Well, I know you have to listen to her. I promise not to call Bella again tonight, but you are not getting my phone. I will lie and tell her you did what you were supposed to, so you don't get into trouble."

"I can't lie to her, Edward. You don't understand," he pleaded with me.

I handed him my phone, but it came with consequences. "If Bella texts me, I want to know, I don't give a shit what Rose wants," I slammed the door in his face. I shouldn't have, but I was pissed; he would understand.

I climbed into bed, and tossed and turned all night long. I never got a text from Bella, or, rather, Emmett never came to tell me. I finally drift off to sleep sometime that morning, but I could have sworn I felt her warm body beside me. I shook off the feeling and headed toward the shower. It was going to be a long day, and my nerves would be tested, I knew it. I strolled into the kitchen in just my boxer shorts; nobody was here, but men. So, I didn't see the issue, until someone cleared their throat. I wasn't about to spin around and see who it was; although, I had a couple of guesses.

"When did you get the tattoo?" she asked, and I didn't know how to respond. She knew about all of them with the exception of the newest one, the one I got two weeks ago. No one knew about it, actually, Bella wasn't even aware because I kept my shirt on.

"Two weeks ago," I stated, sipping my coffee.

"Does Bella know about it, yet?"

"No, she will find out tonight when I show her," I stated.

"I wish you wouldn't mark your skin up like that, but I understand the sentiment." I heard her heels click on the hardwood.

"Mom..." I called out, "...don't tell her, and what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure everyone was up and getting ready, it won't be much longer now."

She walked out of the kitchen, and I never once turned around. I paced around for hours, waiting to get ready; I couldn't do anything but wait. When the time finally arrived, I put the tuxedo on, straightened my tie, and fixed my unruly hair. I stepped out of the bedroom ready to go, but had to wait on the others.

Once we were in the limo, I started to shake; I knew nerves would get to me sooner, or later. I didn't know why I was nervous, because I knew what I wanted. I wanted Bella, and I wanted her now. I wondered if a lot of the nervousness stemmed from spending the night away from her. When we pulled up to our house, the outside looked lovely; the girls had out done themselves with decorating it last night. I wasn't allowed to go in because Bella was somewhere in the house getting ready, so I headed straight to the meadow to see if Mr. Marcus had done everything like I wanted.

The meadow looked good, really good. He had a gazebo big enough to house all of the wedding party; it was red and white, matching the scheme of the wedding. He had a tent that led from the house to the meadow and a walkway for the women. He had heaters that would blow large amount of heat into the tent. Esme and Alice had come along this morning, and decorated the tent. There would be tables and more chairs added once the ceremony was over.

Wondering around meadow was different this time than any other time I had before; it was magical. I spoke to the minister, and wasted more time wandering around talking to other people who came for the wedding, thanking them. Carlisle and Emmett came to get me when things were about ready to start. I was waiting at the altar, Rose and Alice walked down the aisle, and then the music changed. I looked directly at the opening of the tent and saw the most gorgeous woman ever. I wasn't nervous anymore, and, in that moment, I knew that everything was going to be all right.

A/N: All right, we have Edward preparing for the wedding and it is about to happen. I hope everyone is as excited as I am. Thanks to all of you who had read and reviewed. You don't know how important you words of wisdom, advice, and encouragement have been. We have two more chapters before this story will be done. No, worries I will be adding a couple of outtakes for those that are interested. Thanks to all!


	40. Till Death Do Us Part II

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers, and are great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, we will see the building of the meadow, making it a dream wedding for our couple. We will also see the bridesmaid gowns, and the men's tuxedos, the couple's wedding bands, the bachelorette/bachelor parties, wedding, and reception. I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter before the epilogue.**_

_**I want to thank those of you whom have come along, and enjoyed the ride. I love the reviews, and wouldn't continue without the words of inspiration. I haven't been writing all that long; and the incredible reviews have kept me going. Thanks...**_

_**Follow along on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, .com, or .com.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your speed, please check out some of my other work. **_

_**Chapter 40**_

"_**Till Death Do Us Part, II"**_

_**BPOV**_

The last couple of days had been rather interesting to me. I never knew how superstitious Esme was about weddings, and now I didn't want to really know. The first clue was when she planted a pine tree in front of the house. We were outside decorating before the rehearsal dinner the next night when Esme planted the tree.

"We don't need another tree, Esme," I stated walking over to her.

"Yes, you do. It's a wedding superstition, in Holland, a pine tree is planted in front of the newlywed's house as a symbol of fertility and luck," she stated, still working on getting the tree buried.

For the rest of the evening, Esme was constantly doing the craziest things. A week ago, she found a neighborhood cat, and let it eat out of my left shoe. I thought she was nuts. So, it didn't surprise me when she wouldn't let Edward and I stay together on our wedding night. I was totally on Edward's side; I mean we had been living in sin, for close to two years. Surely, we would be allowed to spend the night with one another. Esme even knew that we lived the lifestyle; couldn't she cut us some slack? Apparently no, she couldn't. Alice and Rose were even on her side; Rose's excuse was that she had lived with it before, and now it was my turn.

So, when my phone began playing 'Bad Case of Loving You', I didn't know what to do. Would they allow me to talk to him? Or would they forbid that, too.

"You are not to answer that call," Alice stated, with her hands on her hips.

"That's Edward; I miss him, and want to talk to him," I pouted, hoping she would relent.

"No..." the phone was still ringing "...hand over the phone. I don't trust you to listen." Alice reached for my phone. I wouldn't let it go, and we got into a scuffle back and forth fighting over my phone. When she fell onto her ass, I hightailed it out of the living room and headed straight for the master bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"God, I miss you," I breathed into the phone. I was panting; between the struggling and running to get away from her, I was out of breath.

"I wish you were here," he replied. He sounded so sad and potentially drunk.

"I love you, Edward...I don't know how long I can hold them off."

"What the hell is going on over there?" Alice was banging on the door and screaming for me to come out. I could hear Esme and Rose in the background. Rose sounded like she was shouting, and Esme said she was getting the screwdriver. It wouldn't be long before they busted in on me, and took my phone.

"I am locked in the bathroom; they are going to take away my phone. When it rang 'Bad Case of Loving You', they knew it was you, and forbade me to answer. I had to wrestle the phone away from Alice, and I hightailed it to our bathroom. The keys for the playroom are not around? I could always go there, and they wouldn't know where to find me." I was looking for somewhere to escape the madness of the women.

"Sorry, darling, I have them; I didn't trust Rose not to rummage through my office looking for them. I don't know why she does that; she's a Domme, she knows it's my man-cave, so to speak. Her playroom is the same to her; I think she does it to get on my nerves."

I heard the sound of an electric drill, and knew that my time in the bathroom was ending. I had to get out of here before they destroyed the door in the process.

"Damn it, Edward, I have to go...they are going to get the phone anyways. If I can keep them from finding it, I will text you. They are going to break the door down if I don't go. I love you and miss you terribly."

"I love you, Bella. If I don't talk to you anymore tonight, know that I will be waiting at the altar for you."

"I'll be the one in white, goodbye love." I hung up the phone, flipped it over and removed the battery. I slipped the case back on it, and slipped the battery into my back pocket. I opened the door, and saw the faces of three angry women. I handed over my phone and shut the door. I didn't want to talk to them, and I still had the battery. Once everyone was asleep, I would hunt down my phone and send Edward a text.

I slowly emerged from the bathroom, and headed straight to bed. I couldn't go to sleep though, so I snuck downstairs in search for the phone. I couldn't find it. I found Alice instead standing in the kitchen.

"What are you still doing up? You will have bags under your eyes on your wedding day; you don't want that, so you have to go back to bed," she stated.

"I can't sleep Alice, I have tried to sleep without Edward before, and it always ends the same way. You should know that, you were here when it happened." When I thought about the time that Edward and I had left each other for a night, I started breathing heavy, and my chest hurt. I doubled over and was trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't.

"Calm down, Bella, it will be okay." Alice came over, rubbing my back. I was having a panic attack, and I needed my medicine. I started crying, but couldn't gather my thoughts or feeling. I still couldn't breathe, and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"I...need...Edward," I barely breathed out.

"You don't need him, you can make it; you are stronger than this, fight it, Isabella."

Alice handed me a paper bag, and I blew in it until Rose appeared with my anti-anxiety medicine. She handed me the pill and a glass of water to wash it down. I blew into the bag until the medicine kicked in. The girls helped me to my room and helped me settle into bed. My medicine usually relaxed me to the point it made me sleepy. I curled into the covers and hugged Edward's pillow to my body, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was woken up at the crack of dawn by Alice bouncing up and down on the bed. I groaned and threw a pillow at her. I didn't want to get up that early, but Alice instead that I had to head to the spa for my relaxing massage. Alice seemed convinced that if I had a massage on my wedding day that I would feel refreshed and rejuvenated mind and body. Yeah, mind and body maybe, but my soul was hurting at that moment, it urged to be with Edward, my soul mate.

I dragged my ass out of bed, just barely doing enough to get Alice off my back. Having a panic attack last night really fried my body and mind. I was still trying to come out of the fog of it. I placed the shades on my face and slowly made my way downstairs where Rose handed me a cup of coffee. Not much was said between us; I was still having a hard time, and they knew it. Thank God they gave me the peace I needed to get things figured out in my brain. I was still kind of reeling from the events of the night before.

When we arrived at the spa, I learned I was getting the bridal package they offered. I was getting all kinds of things done today. For the first hour of my stay at the spa, I received what they called the cream and sugar scrub; they used sugar to exfoliate, and then the cream to massage. The woman providing the treatment said that it would make the softness in my skin last longer. I moisturized everyday, and Edward didn't complain, so even though I enjoyed the massage, it was almost useless for me. They had attendants come by every so often, offering strawberries, and wine. I ate the strawberries, but refused the wine. My meds did not mix well with alcohol and so, I refused it whenever I took my meds. Instead, I asked the attendant if I could have water or soda.

My next treatment was the signature massage; it lasted for an hour, as well. That massage focused more on my feet and head. They used hot oils and shea buttercream to massage the pressure points in both my head and feet. It was very relaxing and, for the first time that day, I started to finally find my inner peace.

Once I was properly relaxed, I headed to the next treatment, which I quickly declined. I couldn't believe that Alice would sign me up for that lip waxing. First, the small amount of light hair that was on my lip was staying. Second, I wasn't about to start taking it off. What if it grew back darker? I doubted that Edward would want someone with a moustache in a couple of years. It was bad enough to experience something like this in your thirties that you could start doing it anyways. Alice over heard me arguing with technician.

"What's the problem here?" Alice asked.

"I will not get my lip waxed," I huffed. If the stupid women would just listen to me and whisk me to another treatment, everything would be great, but no...she had to make a scene.

"I'll take her place, she can have mine. I was about to have the facial, won't that be all right, Isabella?" I nodded; I was okay with taking her place. Because we were visiting such a small salon, they didn't group us together. So, we had to wait for the others to make it through, and some of the technicians also performed other services as well. That caused us to have to wait. The attendant was satisfied to keep things running smoothly and allowed Alice to take my place. I headed over to the facial station, and the stress from the disagreement was over. Once my facial was done, it helped to calm be back down, and relax.

We had lunch at the spa; it was nothing elaborate, but lunch nevertheless. I found myself often wondering what Edward was doing at that moment. I heart yearned to be with him, and soon, I would. I just had to make it through everything else. Once lunch was over, it was back to pampering, the warm cream pedicure was awesome and my feet felt so smooth after they were done. I would probably need that treatment after the wedding; standing in heels for hours was going to do a number on them. Wearing heels wasn't the real problem, I wore them a lot at work, but it was the height of my heels that had me concerned.

My next stop was the warm cream manicure; it was the same as my pedicure. I also opted for the gel nails, I was never one to grow my nails, and often times would chew them off, especially, when I was stressed. I usually tried to bite my lip and refrain from chewing my nails in order to help them grow, but something would come along, stopping my progress. I wound up getting the classic French tipped look, and was happy that my hands would look great especially in the photo that would have Edward and my hand showing off our rings.

The final and last stop of the day before the wedding was my hair and makeup. Apparently, just not washing it that morning was a blessing because in order for them to fix my hair they wanted me to have the natural oils, to create the look. They swept my bangs to one side pulled my hair back into the design and curled the ends. My hair was beautiful and the design they created would be great for the tiara I planned on wearing. My makeup was applied; she gave me a soft glow, with as little gloss. The makeup artist gushed about my glowing skin and how I didn't need a lot of makeup to accent my beautiful face.

We finally finished at the spa at four o'clock, we had spent all day at the spa, and I was ready to have of it over with so I could be with Edward. Our wedding was at seven, about twilight; we would party into the night, and when the clock struck midnight, Edward and I would start our new life together, our new beginning.

The ride home was a little more relaxed, and all the women were excited about the events that would be taking place. Once we got to the house, Alice ushered me straight up to my bedroom. My gown was hanging from on the door, and everything was laid out with perfection, not allowing a winkle to settle anywhere. Alice had me strip and put on a silk robe that was hanging in the bathroom.

I sat down at the vanity, and really looked myself over. I was beautiful and I almost started to cry. Everything in my life was finally going right for once. I had the perfect fiancée, and the perfect dominant, that anticipated my needs, and accepted that there were times when that aspect of my life became a little much. He handled all my moods, and worked to calm me when I became too emotional. James was finally removed from my life, for good. For once in my life, I was finally thriving and growing into the woman I wanted to be.

"Don't cry, Isabella," Rose stated, as she handed me a tissue.

"I don't mean to cry, Rose. I am just happy and satisfied with where my life is now. James is gone. Edward is so caring and understanding; he is perfect for me. My career is thriving as well; I couldn't ask for more."

She hugged me and I hugged her back, because, at that moment, I needed the love she was providing. Alice walked in and joined us. We had survived the worst-case scenario, and, in my opinion, came out stronger than before. We finally broke from the hug, and I headed back to the vanity and assessed the potential damage I had done to my face. Luckily, it wasn't noticeable, so I started the process of getting dressed.

The girls left and allowed me to get the lingerie I had selected to wear under my gown. I pulled on the crotchless white lace panties, and giggled to myself. Edward would get a big surprise when he crawled under my gown to retrieve the garter. I pulled on the stockings and fixed the garter belt over my hips, attaching the stockings. All my lingerie was white; I was trying to symbolize purity, even if I wasn't pure. But, for our new beginning and new life together, I wanted to be symbolically pure for Edward.

I pulled out my nipple rings, which I hated to do. I slipped on the nipple covers Alice had bought, since I couldn't wear a bra for my dress. I hated strapless bras; they never seemed to stay in place and dug into my skin, which left a mark once it was removed. Once everything was in order, I dabbed a bit of musk on my on my shoulder and behind my ears. I sent Alice a message, letting her know I was ready for her.

Alice walked in the door and shut it behind her, and moved over to get my dress. When she spun around, she smiled.

"Ohhh, he is going to love it; what a brilliant idea, Bella," she responded once my robe was off.

"I thought so, too," I giggled and so did Alice.

She helped me step into my gown; we pulled it up from the bottom, so we wouldn't disturb my hair. Once the gown was in place, she laced up the corset in the back, pulling it tight. When I was all laced up, she knelt in front of me and help me put on my shoes. I was officially ready. Alice walked to the door, and summoned all the women.

"Oh my god, Isabella, you are beautiful," Esme gushed, wiping tears from her eyes. She came over and hugged me. Esme had been like my mother, and today, not only was she gaining a daughter, she was officially my mother for all intents and purposes.

"You are going to knock his socks off," Rose stated while wiping her own tears. I was crying a little, too, but trying to hold it back. She, too, hugged me once Esme let go.

"All right ladies, we have gifts that need to be handed out," Alice stated.

"Okay...I have the something old Bella. This was Elizabeth's, Edward mother, I have been saving it for a special occasion such as this, so it now belongs to you," Esme said, holding out a beautiful old diamond necklace. She walked behind me and placed it around my neck.

"She would have loved you." Esme kissed my cheek and stepped back, allowing the others to proceed.

"I had the something new," Alice stated, holding up a beautiful tiara. "This is also a present from Edward; I have the letter he wrote, so you read while I place this on your head." I walked over to the vanity because Alice was short, even with heels, and I had my heels on, which added to my height. I sat down and pulled out the letter.

_**Our Special Day**_

_My Dearest Bella, when Jasper called me years ago, I didn't know what to do._

_You see, I wasn't looking for a submissive, yet, I stumbled into you._

_I was lonely and looking for something to fill the ache in my chest,_

_But you blew me away on paper and put my soul to rest._

_I was intrigued by your limits, ready to put you to the test,_

_So, I set you up on Skype and you were the best._

_You captivated me in person, and made me want you even more._

_Your submission was a blessing and I missed you every time I left the door._

_I wished I could wipe the pain away from your life before_

_But, I was determined to make you stronger; forcing you back to a life that was more._

_We played and had fun; we could just be. _

_What a wonderful sight to see you all spread before me__,__ only for me._

_Whatever you needed, I was at your beck and call._

_When you struggled, I took everything and stood tall._

_I have been caring and patient from the start, and,_

_Somehow through the drama, you have stolen my heart. _

_You will always be my princess; mine to worship and protect,_

_I will always treat you with respect._

_Today, we are getting married, in our future, I will invest._

_I'm giving you this tiara to set you apart from all the rest._

_I know that no one is perfect, but you are in every way._

_I love you so much, more than words can say._

I was trying to keep from crying; his words were truly beautiful, and he summed up our relationship perfectly. He even mentioned the hard times, and, at that moment, I thought that I couldn't love him more.

"All right, enough of that," Sue said. I didn't even know she was here; she must have come while I was reading Edward's letter. I dried the tears, and assess the damage, yet again.

"I was told you needed something borrowed." I nodded; Sue pulled the earrings out of her ears. "Charlie gave me these, and now, you can borrow them." She placed them in my hand. Alice pulled them from my hand and quickly placed them in my ears.

"Thank you so much, I promise to give them back before you leave." I kind of felt bad taking her earrings; they were beautiful and must have cost dad a lot.

"I won't forget them." She winked, leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"One last item and then we will be ready to roll," Rose stated, kneeling in front of me. "I was responsible for finding something blue." Rose held up the garter, and slipped it up my right leg.

Alice looked at her watch, "It's time," she said.

Charlie walked in, and he looked dashing in his suit.

"Right on time, Charlie," Alice stated, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this show on the road. The groom is burning a hole in the walkway, and I want out of this suit as soon as possible." My father was never one for getting all fancied up.

I watched as all the women walked by and kissed Charlie on the cheek before heading out to take their places.

"This is what you want, kiddo?"

"Yes, dad, he is perfect."

"Good, well let get going before he becomes bald." I giggled, Charlie was crazy.

Once outside, we walked through the tent and headed directly towards the meadow. It was a sight to see. Edward had some men erect a tent for the occasion, which conveniently was made of the colours of our scheme. The heaters were blowing in warm air, and things were just absolutely beautiful.

The music changed to the _Wedding March_, and I squeezed my father's hand.

"Don't let me fall," I said.

"Never," he replied.

We started walking and I was trying to focus on keeping us in time with the music. When I looked up, I felt my breath hitch at the sight of the man who stood mere feet in front of me. Waiting at the altar, just as he said, was my knight in shining armour. He was beautiful, his hair was barely controlled, and he was smiling from ear to ear. I focused on him for the rest of the walk, and, when we finally arrived, the ceremony started.

The minister looked out at my father,_ "_Who presents Isabella to be married to Edward?"

Charlie answered, "I do," and placed my hand in Edward hand. "Take care of her son." Charlie padded our hands and headed toward his seat.

The minister stated again, "Dear family and friends of Edward and Isabella, we are gathered here in the presence of the Lord to celebrate their union in marriage. The holy relationship of marriage was instituted by the Lord from the beginning, and being of divine appointment, it is therefore honored among all peoples. It is to be entered into joyfully, thoughtfully, lovingly, and reverently. With this desire these two persons come now to be united." Edward and I turned while Rosalie and Jasper read their scriptures.

Rosalie read, "Song of Solomon says, 'My beloved speaks and says to me: 'Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away; for lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth, the time of singing has come, and the voice of the turtledove is heard in our land. Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away. Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm; for love is strong as death, jealousy is cruel as the grave. Many waters cannot quench love; neither can the floods drown it.'"

Jasper then read his, "Colossians says, 'Put on then, as God's chosen ones, compassion, kindness, lowliness, meekness, and patience, forbearing one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. And above all these, put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony.'"

We turned to face the minister, and Edward gently squeezed my hand. "Edward and Isabella, your marriage relationship offers you the highest and most intimate experience of love. A growing bond of affection, trust, and mutual concern can bring you into a fuller life than either of you can achieve alone. As you share with each other your creative differences, your life together can become richer, more complete and more soul-satisfying. Marriage, in this high sense, is a uniting on all the levels of your being: body, mind, heart, and spirit. The longer you live together, the more you grow and develop as individuals, the more you will have to contribute to your marriage. The very nature of love is to want to give to another, to give ever more fully, feeling joy in the joy of another. How true this is of the marriage love that brings you together! This love calls forth the best qualities in each of you, seeking to break down the barriers of selfishness and mistrust, and all that would keep you apart. This love opens the way to a deeper understanding and sensitivity, enabling you to respond more fully to the desires and needs of each other. In this mutual growing together, you can gain an increasing respect for each other as persons, because marriage love never seeks to dominate or possess."

We were to turn toward one another for the exchanging of the vows. When I saw Edward's face again, his smile was bright and glowing. "Edward, in the light of this vision of life together, will you take this woman to be your wife that you may live together in the holy bond of marriage? Will you strive to love and honor her; will you comfort her and be faithful to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," he answered, mouthing 'I love you' to me. Tears were running down my cheeks at that moment. Edward reached over and used his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Isabella, in the light of this vision of life together, will you take this man to be your husband that you may live together in the holy bond of marriage? Will you strive to love and honor him will you comfort him and be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I replied, mouthing the words 'I love you, too.'

His smile was so bright that when he started his vows, I barely noticed the timbre of his voice. As he held out my ring, he said, "I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all our loved ones here today; my sacred promise to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all your goals, laugh with you and cry with you,  
grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you,  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love." He slipped the ring on my finger.

I could hardly keep my emotions in check, and I swallowed the lump in my throat and held out his ring. "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all our loved ones here today;  
my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health,  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress,  
encourage you to achieve all your goals, laugh with you and cry with you,  
grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you,  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love."

"You may kiss the bride," the minister finally finished his speech, and I was now Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward lowered his head and captured my lips, in a chaste kiss. I wanted more, but we needed to keep our little fling turned around, facing the crowd, each of us smiling from ear to ear.

"Forasmuch as you, Edward, and you, Isabella, have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before the Lord and this company, giving and pledging your faith each to the other, I do now pronounce that you are husband and wife; in the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the minister said. Everyone cheered and applauded. Edward and I walked hand and hand back to the basement of the house. That was where we were having pictures made. We spent the next hour taking photos.

The tent that housed the wedding would be transformed into the reception area once the wedding was over. Alice had hired a caterer and they had agreed to switch out the setting; of course, it was just a matter of throwing together some tables.

When Edward and I entered the reception, we were welcomed with applause. After the applause, we headed toward the long table at the head of the tent. The wedding party was seated there; Rose and Emmett were on my right, and Alice and Jasper were on Edward's left. Dinner was served and the conversation flowed between all of us, even though it was sometimes hard to talk to one another. The clanging of a glass alerted my attention to Jasper, who was standing at the table.

"Since I'm the best man, it is my responsibility to impart some words of wisdom into this happy couple. I knew Bella first…" he chuckled. "You see I was the reason these two met; Bella was a dear friend, and was moving to Seattle." That was the rehearsed version to keep all the non-lifestyle people from finding out what we really were.

"Edward, my college roommate and partner in crime, was always there for me looking out for my best interests. So, when Bella stumbled onto my doorstep, and looking for a new adventure in this life. I thought about sending her Edward's way. Who knew that we'd meet that day at the _Crab Pot_ that he would find his forever? Congratulations to the happy couple," Jasper said. Everyone in the room applauded.

"Well, looks like I am next," Rose said. "I have known Bella for a really long time; she was my best friend and biggest supporter while in college. When we lost track of each other, I often wondered where she was. I never imagined that Edward would be the one to find her, but he did. He rescued her from herself, and helped her to grow stronger than before. She is everything with Edward and nothing without him. Love one another, cherish the times you have together, and become one together forever."

I stood up and hugged both Rose and Jasper. Once the speeches were over, the dancing began. Edward and I shared our first dance together to _Pearl_ by Katy Perry. He held me close as the song played, and I had my head on his shoulder. When the music changed, I was whisked away by Carlisle.

"We are happy that you are with Edward, and you will never know how thankful we are that you pulled him out of his rut. He didn't realize he was in one until you found him and opened him back up. He may have made you stronger, but you gave him that strength." Carlisle leaned down and kissed my head; I was crying. The music changed again, and I found myself in the arms of my father.

"So, is this our dance?" Charlie said, solemnly.

"Yes, I suppose. Did they announce it and I missed it?"

"Yeah, you were a little preoccupied. Look, I want to let you know that even though I may not have always shown it, I do love you with all my heart, Bella. You have turned into a beautiful and wonderful woman. Remember, if you ever need me, I won't be too far." I nodded, and couldn't stop crying. Esme rushed over to hand me a tissue, and I laid my head on my father's shoulders as we swayed to the music.

We all danced for hours. Right before midnight, the bouquet and garter would be tossed out. Edward and I had a plan in place, too. We wanted Jasper and Alice to receive one, or both of the things we threw, so that it would signify they were the next to get married. I stood on the stage that had been erected, looking for Alice; it didn't take long before I found her standing in the crowd. I crossed my fingers, turned back around, and tossed the bouquet over my head. I spun around quickly, hoping to see her catch the flowers. I watched as women piled onto one another, and was shocked by their behavior. Alice finally stood above the crowd, holding my bouquet, and I winked at her.

Edward was next; I sat on a chair in the middle of the stage. Instead of just sticking his hand up my dress to retrieve the garter, Edward decided to stick his whole head up my dress. His hand was rubbing up my thigh, and I could feel the warmth spread through my body. Every time he touched me, he ignited an inferno that grew deep inside my belly. I never knew how he could make me feel this way, but he did.

I heard him growl, and I giggled a little, until I felt his wet tongue lick up my slit. I bit my lip holding back the moan that threatened to escape me. He slipped one of his fingers into me, and rubbed around my g-spot for just a few moments, while his other hand gradually worked the garter off my body. I couldn't believe he was doing that in front of family and friends, but I almost didn't care. I was trying to contain my body and myself. Right before he pulled the garter off, I felt steel cool balls push into my body, and gasped. In just a matter of minutes, in front of the guests, not only had Edward licked my pussy, and then fingered me a little, but he also added the Luna balls.

The crowd was going wild, whistling and hooting at his antics…if they only knew. He finally emerged from under my skirt with the garter spinning around his index finger. I watched him lick his other finger and hold it up as if he was checking wind direction. He winked at me, and that was when I felt the vibrations deep inside my body. I grabbed the sides of the chair, hanging on for dear life, and then the vibrations stopped as Edward spun around and shot the garter into the crowd.

Jasper was immediately triumphed in his quest to get the garter, and was deemed the victor. Alice and Jasper headed toward the stage where he placed the garter onto her leg.

The party resumed, and the countdown started to the New Year. Edward pulled me close, and hugged me tightly to her body. "5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year," the crowd roared. The traditional song, _Auld Lang Syne,_ played and Edward dipped down and kissed me on the lips; the kiss seemed to go on forever, or it seemed like it did. We broke away, breathless and wanting.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Cullen."

"Happy New Year, to you, too, Dr. Cullen."

_**A/N: All right guys well our happy couple are now officially married; if you are looking for the honeymoon, it will be an outtake, don't worry.**_

_**I want to take this opportunity and thank the ones who have read this story, and who have reviewed with words of encouragement. I appreciate every single one of you. **_

_**I used this website for the vows didn't know how I was going to pull off that aspect of the chapter. htm/wedding_planning/wedding_vows/C03_romantic_wedding_ **_

_**The verses said by Rose and Jasper are  
**__**Song of Solomon**____**2:10-13; 8:7 (Rose)**_

_**Colossians 3:12-15 (Jasper)**_


	41. Submit Forever

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers, cullennbella and RAH07890. They have read my chapter, weeded out the errors, and fixed my mistakes. They are wonderful beta readers, and are great for coming up with ideas to make the story better.**_

_**In this chapter, we will find out couple two years into the future. See what is happening in their life. We have one more scene...I hope I will be able to blow your socks off. **_

_**I want to thank those of you whom have come along, and enjoyed the ride. I love the reviews, and wouldn't continue without the words of inspiration. I haven't been writing for that long, and the incredible reviews have kept me going. Thanks...**_

_**Follow along on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, .com, or .com.**_

_**I also want to add, the only thing I know about BDSM is that I like reading stories with it. LOL. Anything that is said here may or may not be the truth in regards to the lifestyle. I have tried to research as much as possible without having to dive explicitly into watching movies. Just thought I would let everyone know that the results may not be typical. LOL**_

_**This story is a BDSM story and not for the faint of heart. This story will have explicit sex scenes and situations. If that is not your style, please check out some of my other works. **_

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Submit Forever**_

_**BPOV**_

After the wedding, Edward and I decided that I would go off birth control and we would start trying to have a family. It took five months for me to get pregnant; Edward and I about gave up; we were trying so hard.

In June, we finally learned that we were expecting. We were so excited...and started planning. I was terribly sick the entire first trimester, and cursed Edward's cock every chance I got. Every time Edward would clear his throat, I got sick. Every time he peed while I was in the shower, I got sick. One time, while heading toward the grocery store in the middle of the night, he spit on the ground, and I got sick in the parking lot. I was so embarrassed for the person who had to come along to clean up the mess. I couldn't even stomach the laundry room; just smelling his socks made me sick. There was something about him that totally repulsed me and, every time we had sex, I got sick. Edward thought it was because I got extremely flushed and hot while we had sex, that, it would make me sick. We didn't enter the playroom for months because of my pregnancy.

In September, we discovered the most exciting and crazy news; we were having fraternal twins. We couldn't understand how that had happened; neither of us knew that twins were in our families. When I asked Charlie, he explained that, as far as he knew, there weren't twins on his side, but he would try and find out about Renee's family.

When he was finally able to get a hold of her brother, Phil, we learned that they were fraternal twins. Dad never knew much about Renee's family. She blew into town where they dated briefly before finding herself pregnant. When Charlie learned the news, he proposed and they were married. None of Renee's family came. Renee and Phil had a falling out and hardly ever talked. She did let them know she was pregnant, and, when she died, they were very supportive of us. It was unusual because many people found themselves with an angry family, who didn't want a thing to do with you. I, on the other hand, actually had a semi-normal relationship with my mother's family. I even visited them on occasion, but we were not close.

In December, Edward and I celebrated our first wedding anniversary. We planned to have sex, but, because I was still getting sick at almost every day, it was impossible. It even got to the point that managing a blowjob was out of the question, and the only position that worked was him taking me from behind. However, I got inventive when we couldn't have sex; I would dance and tease him relentlessly, while he either played with himself, or I helped. I was comfortable in my body, and never once stressed about the weight I was gaining. I stayed on a healthy diet and exercised every day. When I was told to stop taking the prenatal vitamins and start taking a multi-vitamin, my sickness went away. Edward didn't like it at first and got mad, but when he realized that I was able to have sex, and not throw up every time he came around me, he got over it.

For a while, our sex life went back to something fairly normal. Well, if you call vanilla normal. Edward was scared to use toys; even though he knew it wouldn't hurt me, but he was worried about the twins. He was afraid that the stimulation could cause me to go into preterm labour, which cooled our sex life down. Edward said that just having an orgasm could trigger the uterus to contract, and he actually forbade me to have one. I guess he forgot that sexual deprivation that lingered for days on end was one of my hard limits. Hell, he was even scared to fondle my tits. So, here I was as bit as a house, hormonally challenged, and sexually deprived. That was one of the reasons Edward was taking me out to dinner on Valentine's Day. He wanted to show me that he still loved me, even if we were not having sex.

The restaurant was great, well, what I remember about it. Just as the server settled us into our booth, the first contraction hit. I doubled over, clutching my stomach; we had been waiting for something to happen. Somehow, the twins had made it past their due date, and were one day away from me being admitted to be induced!

"Owwww," I said as I grabbed my stomach again.

"What is it baby?" Edward looked concern and started watching his watch. The server approached again, asking us if we were ready to order.

"Just two cups of water, we haven't decided yet," Edward told the server as she scurried off to fetch my water. She was pissing me off anyway, looking at my husband when I'm obviously pregnant with his children.

"Owwwww, Oh God," I screamed.

"You're five minutes apart, Bella. Have you been in pain today?"

"My back has been killing me all morning, but I didn't think anything of it." I shrugged, and I passed it off as me doing too much. I had cleaned the house from top to bottom, and worked ready hard; oh the joys of nesting.

"Didn't think anything of it? Great Scott, Bella! That is one of the things you are supposed to look for..." he wasn't able to finish the sentence, because, at that very moment, I noticed a puddle between my legs; Edward's ass was getting wet. I guess he wasn't happy he had decided to sit beside me instead of on the other side.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed... "We have to go, now!" He threw a twenty on the table, and dragged me out of there. Well, not really dragged, since every couple of steps the pain would start again.

"Oooowwwwwwlllllllll" I was hollering at that point, because it felt like my insides were being ripped apart.

"Breathe, Bella, remember your Lamaze exercise," Edward stated calmly. He checked his watch again, the color and calmness slowly evaporated into tension, fear, and then to worry.

"Sir, is she okay," the hostess asked.

"She's in labour, and no, she's not okay," Edward replied.

"Oh, Edward...I've got to push," between the pain and the pressure, I felt the urge to push.

"No, no, no, Bella, no, don't push, baby. We don't know if you are fully dilated yet."

"Then check and see Mr. Doctor," I snapped, at him.

"Not here, Miss...excuse me, Miss." Edward was trying to flag down the hostess who asked if I was okay. She was too busy with another customer. So, Edward pulled out his cell phone, and called someone, and at that moment, I was hoping it was the rescue squad.

I sat down in the closest chair, because there was no way I was going to be able to walk with the pain I was having. I crossed my legs trying to keep the babies in, until I was at the hospital. Little did I know that was a big mistake; I tried to focus on something. My eyes found the coat rack in the restaurant. I breathed, and panted when necessary, but I really wanted to push. I squeezed my legs tighter, thinking that that would keep them inside. Edward walked back over to where I was seated.

"The ambulance is on their way; Bella, do you still feel like pushing?" I nodded, because another contraction hit just as he was speaking. I was breathing and panting, trying to focus on Edward's green eyes, when I heard the faint sounds of the ambulance blazing down the road.

"Almost there, baby," he said, trying to soothe me. He was rubbing circles into my palms.

The squad pulled up, rushed into the restaurant, and placed me on a gurney. Once in the ambulance, they started to assess my situation.

"She is already dilated to ten centimetres, and one of the baby's heads is beginning to crown," he said. Holy Shit! That was the reason I felt like pushing.

I looked over at Edward and he looked frozen in his place. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, but nothing would pull him out of his trance.

"I think you need to check him, I am okay at the moment," I told the EMT.

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay?" They shook him a little, but he still didn't budge, it wasn't until they passed those breathing salt under is nose that he finally snapped back into reality.

Just as Edward awoke to the world again my body started acting on its own accord.

"Mrs. Cullen, don't push, we still have five more minutes until we get to the hospital," the EMT said, but I couldn't help it. I lifted my ass in the air, trying to keep the baby back, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had to push.

"I can't stop it," I screamed as the pain and pressure took me over.

"Damn it...Billy, she has to have the first one here; there is no getting around it."

I watched as the EMT worked getting everything together.

"You're a doctor, right?" he asked Edward. Edward nodded.

"Good! Because you're going to have to help me, can you start a line?"

Edward fully took on his doctor persona and grabbed the IV kit from the EMT. They both worked, and I tried to listen to both of them.

"When the next contraction hits, we need you to push," the EMT said, as Edward mopped my brow.

"Okay, now," the EMT shouted, and I bore down with all my might.

"Relax," Edward cooed into my ear...as the EMT quickly worked.

"You did great, just one more push and we should have the shoulders out; you can do this."

"Push, now!" I bore down again and pushed with all my might.

Soon, I heard the cries of the infant that was in his arms. I tried to look, but was too tired to even raise my head.

"Congratulations, it's a girl...Billy what is the ETA on the hospital?" the EMT asked the driver.

"Two minutes," the driver responded. The EMT wrapped my baby girl up in a blanket and placed her on my chest.

"Relax, Mrs. Cullen...the second one will take a few minutes. Maybe we can make it to hospital before that one comes."

I laid there looking at my girl, and tried to relax. The contractions were still coming hard and strong. Just as they wheeled me into the hospital, baby number two was crowing...he was just like his sister, and didn't waste any time. I was pushing baby number two out as we passed through the hospital. Nothing private about the whole situation, and, once I was finally admitted, both of the babies were here.

Lana Renee Cullen weighed in at 5 pounds 5 ounces, while Masen Anthony Cullen weighed in at 4 pounds 2 ounces. Once everything was settled, Edward called our parents to let them know. They would spread the word, and go from there. I was exhausted and my crotch felt like it was on fire. My babies lay on my chest asleep.

"God, Bella, they're beautiful!" he said while rubbing their little heads. He leaned down and kissed all of us on the forehead.

"Yes, they are!"

We left the hospital a couple of days later; since Masen was so small, they were worried about him, but he had gained some weight, and was breathing on his own, so they decided he could go home with his sister. Family came and helped as much as possible, but they had to go back to their own lives.

The first few weeks after the babies were born; I thought I was suffering from what mothers called the baby blues because my hormones were still all over the place. I constantly worried about being a good mother, thoughts from my past came to haunt me, and I worried that Edward would never want me again, because of my body. I had taken care of myself, but I didn't feel so confident now.

During the time that the doctor hadn't cleared me for sex, I wanted Edward so bad I could taste it; which I did. However, Edward refused to have sex with me until the doctor gave us the go-ahead. So, one night while lying in bed, the urge hit me again. I was so hot that I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please Edward," I begged. He had walked into the bedroom door, from the babies' room. I was already under the covers, naked and waiting for him; I had planned to ambush him once he was in bed. When the urge hit, I couldn't wait.

"What do you want, Isabella?" he said slow and husky. I pulled the covers back, exposing my body to him.

"You!" I reached for his belt loops and pulled him closer to me. I palmed his erection through his pants.

"We can't, please Bella, we can't," he begged. I knew I was killing him too, but I wanted him so badly I felt like I would go crazy without _something_.

"Give me anything, Edward...just touch me," I pleaded.

Edward reached down, kissed me, and pulled off his pants. He climbed onto the bed, but still towering over my body when his erect cock accidently made contact with my left nipple. I moaned and came just from the simple touch of his cock on my nipple.

"Oh, my god, baby," he replied, astounded. Hell, even I was shocked, but I was hotter than hell. I came so many times that night, just from him messing with my tits. He never touched my pussy, but I was completely satisfied.

We waited until the doctor cleared me, and things were going well, sexually, until another episode hit. A couple of months after the children were born, the blues morphed into to something else entirely. I would lock myself in the bathroom, and call Edward, begging and crying for him to come home because I was scared I would hurt my children. I could have unlocked the door, but something about being locked in helped me. Rose came and helped me to figure out a course of action. It turned out that I suffered from postpartum depression, and couldn't function. Rose counseled me every day, and, at first, I didn't want to start taking the antidepressant medicine again. I enjoyed breastfeeding my children, but I continuously went downhill mentally. So, after locking myself in the bathroom for the fifth time, Edward put his foot down, and made me take the medicine. I knew I needed to, but I wanted to be a good mother to my kids.

Once the children were on formula, and I started my medication, things started to even out, mentally. Everything was progressing as planned until Masen started becoming colicky. He kept us up screaming into the night, we gave him the drops and tried everything. When we finally tried a lactose-free version of the formula, his colic went away. It was all trial and error to see what worked for him. During that time, the screaming, the exhaustion, and the lack in sex drive killed a lot of our sexy times.

Once things evened out again; I had cut back on my medicine, and my sex drive reappeared. We attempted to get back into the playroom, but every time, just when thing were getting hot and heavy, one of the children cried, and abruptly ended our time together. I wouldn't allow the children to be away from me; being a new mother had placed a high amount of fears in me, and I couldn't be without them. So, asking family to watch them for us was out of the question. We had sex, just not the kind that we wanted and needed.

Edward was getting grumpier, and I wasn't fairing any better. I had lowered my dosage of the antidepressant, but couldn't come off of it anymore. I still held onto my anti-anxiety medicine, just in case I had a rough day. We learned that many of my problems stemmed from my mother, and no one knew that things with her were so bad. That was one of the many reasons that she and her family were unable to get along. Her mood swings would be so out of control; when she would swing high, she would be mad and leave them, but when she came down, she crashed and became so depressed. Charlie never noticed because she was trying to get help, and when she found out she was pregnant, she had to come off the medicine. She hid all of it from Charlie, and he played the majority of it off as hormones from being pregnant. Little did we know that this would affect me down the road.

I rushed to get my workout done while the kids were down for their nap. Things had changed greatly for Edward and me. I was no longer a professor, but I did entertain the idea of going back, once the kids were in school. Having two one year olds was enough to handle without adding the stress of work to that. I turned the treadmill up and hammered the remaining miles out. I had been working my body for the past five months in anticipation for this day; we were heading to the playroom again, and I had finally come to the idea of letting family watch the twins. Esme and Carlisle were coming to take the children to Forks for the weekend, mainly so Edward and I could play the whole weekend. We had confided in them about our situation, and they offered to help as much as possible. Not only were the children going to hang out with them, but Charlie and Sue planned to pick them up on Saturday to share in the grandparent fun.

I got off the treadmill when Masen cried out "Mama," on the baby monitor and headed toward were they were; I realized I had only about an hour before Carlisle and Esme arrived. I got everything ready for them, including their special blankets, and when Carlisle and Esme arrived, they were ready to go. I kissed and hugged them goodbye.

Once they were on their way, I headed toward the shower. I buffed, plucked, and put lotion on every inch of my body. I wanted to be in the best possible presentation for my Master.

I had supper waiting, so, when he arrived home, I hurried to the foyer, knelt and waited for him to come through the door. I heard the key as he unlocked the door; I looked down, and showed my respect to him. He hung his coat on the hook at the door. He stood in front of me for a moment, and then walked away.

I sat patiently waiting for him to come back, and, when he did, I could see his bare feet, along with the jeans he always wore in the playroom.

"It has been a long time, Isabella, and I can't wait to have you coming all over me." I waited as he walked around me, and heard the rustling of something in the background.

"I thought you could use a new collar, what do you think, Isabella? You may answer."

"Whatever pleases you, Master."

"Yes, whatever pleases me, and it pleases me greatly to give you a brand new collar." He held it out in front of me, and I thought it was beautiful. "Do you remember the song we danced to at our wedding?" I tried to think, but was drawing a blank at that moment. "It was the song 'Pearl' by Katy Perry. See, for a long time, you reminded me of a pearl; you had to come out of your shell. So this necklace is a Tahitian Pearl, because you are my pearl, Isabella. Do you accept your new collar?"

"Yes, Master..." he leaned down and removed my old necklace, and placed the new necklace in its place, "...thank you Master."

I kissed his feet and worked my way up his body, until I landed near his hardening cock. I palmed it through the material, and slowly worked the button out of its eyelet. I slowly slipped my hands in and rubbed his cock, as I pulled on his pants' leg. I was greeted with the sight of my husband, and Master's huge, engorged cock. I licked my lips in anticipation. I wanted it and I wanted to make him feel really good. I licked from his balls to the tip on the underside of his cock, and then back down; making sure his cock was nice and wet. I did that twice, before I repeated the action on the top side of his cock. I sucked the tip, working up salvia in my mouth and letting it run down his cock.

I placed my hand at the base, and circled my thumb and index finger tightly around him. I slowly lowered my mouth onto his cock, making sure to work up enough salvia to keep him good and wet.

"God, Isabella, that feels really good," he moaned while I worked up and down on his cock. I used my other hand to gently, roll balls listening to him groan above me. I moaned while sucking him in, letting him feel my vocal chords vibrate. I reached down with the hand that was rolling his balls and placed my finger right on the area between the end of his balls, and the start of his anus. I rotated between tapping and massaging the area.

"Take it all in baby, don't stop, pet," he groaned as I massaged the area while still sucking him in. I slid my mouth off his cock and licked the 'v' on the underside; I looked up, and watched him watch me. I winked, and then spit on the top of his cock, making it good and wet again. I sucked him all the way in, angling him down my throat again, moving my hand to not only pull back on his balls, but also to continue to massage the sweet spot.

I could feel the moment his cock lengthened, and the contraction of his balls. I had to work him just a little harder to make him cum. So, I gently pulled his balls, swallowing around his cock in my throat, and was rewarded with his come exploding out of his body. I continued sucking while he came down from his high.

I slowly pulled back, and knelt before him. I was getting worried that dinner was getting cold, but didn't say anything.

"You are good little pet, aren't you?" I nodded, because I loved to please my Master.

"I will take my dinner in the dining room, please prepare it for me." He kissed my forehead, pulled up his pants, and headed in the direction of the dining room. Quickly, I headed toward the kitchen to check and make sure that everything was still warm, and made my Master a plate. I walked into the dining room, and offered him his plate, kneeling beside him.

"Thank you, Isabella, everything looks delicious." I knelt beside him, lowered my head, and waited for instructions. I could hear him moaning and groaning, it must have been really good; my Master always loves my cooking. Every so often, Master would present food in front of me, I would gladly accept while sucking his fingers into my mouth. Once he was finished, he departed with instructions to meet him at the playroom door. I sat at the island and ate my meal; when I finished, I cleaned up the kitchen.

I headed toward the guest bathroom and refreshed myself before heading to the door of the playroom, and keeled outside. I could hear him padding around the playroom gathering things, and waited patiently for him to come and retrieve me.

"You may enter, Isabella," he stated, I stood and walked to where he wanted me. We had discussed some time ago about me no longer having to crawl. Something about seeing me in labour, and respecting me even more changed his mind about crawling. So, now I stood and walked to wherever he wanted me.

"Inspection," he stated; that was something else that changed. I was to bend down and grab my ankles. Thank God I still practiced yoga every day, even during my pregnancy, and was still very flexible. I could see his legs and feet as he walked around me, running his fingers over areas he wanted to make sure were properly groomed. He also changed his grooming policy for me; I wasn't allowed to keep any hair on my pussy anymore. While waxing was convenient, with two toddlers, it was almost impossible.

"Very good, Isabella, oh how you please me so," he mused.

"Kneel," he stated, and I lowered myself to the floor in front of him.

"Do you accept your play collar? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

He leaned down and pulled off my everyday collar, and placed the play collar on me. It was the same collar we had used for a while, and I wouldn't part with it. It was black leather and right in the middle it had a D-ring. That allowed Edward to attach things to my neck. Coming off the ring in the middle were two chains, and, at the end, were clamps for my nipples. Once the collar was in place, I replied,

"Thank you Master."

As I was kissing his legs and leading up to his cock, I realized how much it was turning me on; we hadn't been in this room for so long, that I thought I was going to go crazy with anticipation. Once I settled onto his cock, I licked and swirled, and moaned until he came undone a second time for the night.

"I love the things you do to me," he stated, as he pulled his pants back into place.

"Cross, Isabella," he demanded, I walked over to the cross and stood in front of it.

"I am going to tease you for a little while, play with you to draw out our experience together, and then I am going to put you in the swing," he said, while raising my arms above my head and handcuffing them to the cross.

I pulled on the restrains once he had them in place, and made sure that everything was to my liking. I nodded at him, letting him know I was ready to begin. That was something that we had talked about; because when he would tie me up, I wasn't always comfortable. Master didn't want me uncomfortable; he wanted to play with me as long as he wanted without me getting tired, and being uncomfortable sometimes wore me out before sex would even come into play. We had settled with ropes, toys, a liberator, and 'The Essence Sex Chair' to enhance our bedroom experience during our dry spells.

Master walked over to the chest of drawers and searched for his tools of torture. I was wet from just sucking his cock, but whatever he selected from the drawers would have me dripping in no time for him. He walked back to me, and knelt in front of me. He slipped on a butterfly vibrator on my pussy.

"Does this feel comfortable?" he asked, adjusting the straps on the sides of my legs. "You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"Good! Now, Isabella, you are not to make a sound. If you cannot control yourself, I will be gagging you. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"Very good, do you remember your safe words? You may answer."

"Yes, Master. Green means more, yellow means slow down or stop to make sure I am okay, and red means stop all play."

"Very good, my pet."

Master reached behind his back and pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket. He came closer and attached the blindfold to my eyes.

"Can you see anything? You may answer."

"No, Master."

"Good!"

I closed my eyes behind the blindfold and waited for Master to start. I let out a deep breath, and just barely felt a pinwheel being rolled over my breasts. The butterfly was turned to the lowest setting. The tingling sensation the little pinwheel was creating at Master's demanding was exhilarating. I could feel the pinwheel being dragged all over my body, and, when Master rolled the pinwheel over my nipples, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. He was setting my body on fire from the pinwheel.

The tingling sensations stopped and a new sensation began. The sweet tickling sensation of feathers made goosebumps erupt all over my skin. Master chose that very moment to turn up the vibration on the butterfly, which sent a nice pulsing vibe through my body. I gasped at the feelings he was drawing out of my body. When the feathers past over my sensitive nipples, I about moaned. I bit harder on my lip, and prayed that Master didn't hear.

I was relieved when he didn't punish me right away, and knew that he must not have heard the moan. He leaned down and captured my left nipple in his mouth, sucking the hardening peak. When he was satisfied with his work, he attached the nipple clamp from my collar to it. That time, I couldn't hold back the moan any longer. He leaned down and captured the other nipple in his mouth, working it until he was satisfied and attached the other clamp to it. By that time, I was a moaning mess, and knew that my Master would be displeased.

"Tsk, tsk, Isabella, you will need that ball gag after all, won't you?" I didn't say anything, but heard Master pad over to the drawers, pull them open, and shut them. When he padded back over to me, I felt him tap on my chin, so I opened my mouth wide. The ball gag slipped in and I felt him buckling the clasps around my head. He unclasped the handcuffs and turned me around, I raise my hands back over my head, and felt him reattach the cuffs to my wrists. He slipped a controller into my hand.

"Now, my pet, I have placed the buzzer in your hand. Do you feel it?" I nodded, "Good, you remember no buzz for green, one for yellow, and two for red." I nodded again.

"Very good! What is your color?" I didn't press any buttons, "Excellent."

"You moaned four times my pet after I told you no sounds. I will give you five warm up licks for your preparation, and ten spankings for your punishment. Do you understand?" I nodded; damn, I had hoped he hadn't heard that one, and would let the others slide. I should have known better, though. Master had been serious all those years ago when he said he was being lenient on me. From that moment on, I had earned every punishment I had ever received, and I messed up a lot. I tried to reel a lot of it in, but I would somehow always find a way to push his buttons. Whether it was rolling my eyes, or muttering under my breath; I couldn't help it, really. He would piss me off and demand something I didn't want to do. Instead of doing it like a good little girl, I would push him, causing him to punish me. Thank God, the majority of the time that happened was when I was hormonally challenged, and he knew it. Sometimes, I thought he pushed my buttons on purpose during those times, too.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the first of the five warm up licks landed on my ass. "1," Master counted; that was something else that remained in our D/s relationship, he also counted, so I could focus on the reason I was being punished. He continued counting until the five warm-ups where completed. Then he pulled out the paddle that would deliver the first blow, I could always tell what he used on me. I knew how all of his tools felt on my body. I loved the way he would use all of them to draw out my pleasure. The warm-ups stung a little, but nothing compared to the pain he could wield with the paddle. I bit hard into the gag, as the blows landed on my ass, and I could feel the tear rolling down my cheek. It wasn't so much the pain from the swats that caused the tears, but the thought of disobeying my Master that set the tears to flow from my eyes. He had turned off the vibrations of the butterfly, letting me know that, at that moment, he was displeased that I had disobeyed. When he got to the sixth lick, he asked my color, and I was still green, because I deserved everything he was giving me. I held strong during my punishment, and knew that once everything was over, the pleasure would come again.

"Your ass is absolutely glowing, my pet. I can't wait to stick my cock into you, but you're still not properly prepared for me," he mused. I felt the moment he turned the butterfly back on, but, instead of starting out at the lower level, he turned it on full blast. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to take it, and tested the restrains to make sure it would be able to hold my body if necessary. I knew that my Master wouldn't let it get that far, but wanted to make sure for my own peace of mind.

"Color?" Master asked. I didn't do anything, the buzzer was still in my hands, and I was still green.

"Good!" I felt his hands rub all over my body, spurring on the fire that he had started within my body. He removed his hands and padded over toward the wall that held all of his toys. I turned my head in the direction he went, but couldn't tell which toy he selected to use on me. I couldn't wait to feel it on my skin, and the anticipation was almost too much. I felt the slow drag of the horsehair flogger; slowly, he dragged it up my legs, and between my thighs. I moaned behind the gag, earning the first thwack from the flogger. I moaned again, receiving another swat from the flogger. I could understand the pattern I was setting. The vibrations from the butterfly were amplifying the situation, and my moans were spurred on by the thwacks of the flogger and the constant vibration on my clit.

"You are so pink and rosy my little pet; would you like more?" I nodded, "Color?"

I didn't hit the buzzer because I was still green, and just a couple of more swats from the flogger, and I would be coming. When Master was satisfied with my reply, he landed another stinging blow from the flogger. I moaned and earned more until my legs shook and I was sagging against the restrains. I was so close to coming that I couldn't stand it anymore.

I felt as Master released me from the handcuffs, took off my blindfold, checked over my wrists, and carried me to our bed. He placed me in the swing that was hanging from the frames. I had a strap running under my back, and a strap running under my ass. I slid my legs into the cuffs for my thighs, and positioned my wrists in the cuffs above me. Master watched as I got into position; once I was settled, he came along, checked the straps, and adjusted different things. Once he was satisfied with the way things were, he climbed off the bed and stood back, looking at me and appreciating his handiwork.

"God, pet, you are so flushed, and look so good in my swing. I can't wait to have you." He pulled his pants down, exposing his hard cock for my viewing and I licked my lips. He stoked it a couple of times, then slid a cock ring down his shaft. That would prolong his climax, and, if it had a vibrator on it, that would stimulate my own. I watched him crawl onto the bed and position himself right between my legs. He slid his fingers down into my waiting pussy, and played around with my clit. I moaned behind the gag that was still in place.

"Color?" I still had the buzzer in my hand, and didn't hit the button. He looked at me, and nodded his head. He reached up slowly and removed the buckles that held the ball gag in place and slid it out of my mouth. He threw it to the floor and took the buzzer out of my hand.

"I want to hear your sounds, Isabella, all of them. Scream as loud as you want, no one will hear you," he winked and went back to stimulate my clit. I was a mess, and still needed to come, but was holding back, because he hadn't given me permission to do so. He reached up, pulled on my nipples, and checked them; the clamps had been on for a while, so he released each of them from their clamps. He rolled and sucked them into his mouth, while stimulating the feeling back into them. I moaned and groaned at his ministrations; he still worked my clit, and I could feel the telltale signs that my climax was approaching fast. My legs starting shaking and I began to pant. I pulled on the straps, causing me to thrust myself more into his hands. I couldn't take anymore and, just when I was about to fail my Master, he grunted, "Come now."

It was such a relief to finally be able to come, and I was growing very exhausted. Master knew that, and it was the main reason he probably used a swing. I had worked hard on getting my body in shape, but I couldn't be restrained for very long. My medicine also exhausted me greatly, and it wouldn't take much for me to fall asleep. Sometimes that worked to my advantage, especially when things were rough for me. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Master's tongue on my clit; he was relentless tonight, and I loved it. He wasn't letting me come down too quickly and wanted me to be a panting mess before he was done.

The fire slowly rebuilt throughout my body, causing me to moan, "Master, please."

I need more than he was giving me, and knew that, if I begged nicely, he would reward me. He constantly licked from my entrance to clit, and, god, it felt so good. I used my body to force the swing closer to his face, seeking out the friction I needed to come again.

When he finally stopped my swinging and held me so close; I was worried that he couldn't breathe; I was close once again to coming. He sucked my clit into his mouth and sucked hard, pulling it a little with his teeth. He slid his fingers back into my pussy, curling them to stroke my g-spot; he pulled on my clit one more time, before I came in his mouth. He hadn't told me I could, and I knew that I would be trouble, but couldn't hold it back and his mouth was too busy to give me permission.

"I will let you slide on that one, but no more. I was pushing you, so that one is on me. The next time, you will not come until I tell you. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Good, because I am going to fuck you; I can't wait another minute." Master rose up on his knees and rubbed his cock through my folds, not even letting me come down. I was too sensitive and tried to pull away from him, but he used the swing to his advantage and pulled me back. He shoved all the way into my pussy, allowing me feel the vibrations from the cock ring he was wearing; that stimulated my clit once again. The sensations were too much, "Come now," he roared. I came again all over his cock. I watched as he held still and bit his own lip, trying to hold back the urge himself to come. He learned the biting your lib habit from me; it so funny that the longer you stay with a person, they tend to pick up your habits. I often found myself pulling at my hair, or pinching the bridge of my nose in moments of stress; Master's version of my habits usually came out in the bedroom.

After the shockwaves died down, Master setup shallow thrusts in and out of my body.

"Color?"

"Green...very green," I panted.

He used the swing to his advantage and, instead of having to move his body or mine too much; he could just push and pull on the chains. When he would thrust in deep, he would hold it for a moment, letting the vibration from the cock ring stimulate my clit. I would constantly try to hold him to me, but his strength would win.

I knew when he was getting close the look on his face changed, and it was intense. The look in his eyes; his color had changed from green to almost black. His thrusts became erratic as we stared into each other's eyes. I could break away from the look; it was spurring me into another orgasm. The vibrations from the cock ring, the look, and the constant thrusting in and out of my body were setting my soul ablaze, and I couldn't stop the climax that was washing over me. Master mouthed the words; "Come now" and I obeyed his command. Master must have found his voice when I felt him climax inside of me, because the roar that left his chest and mouth almost scared me. Master slumped against the straps, and the vibrations from the cock ring were aggravating the crap out of me. He must have noticed and pulled out, pulling the cock ring off.

Master released me from the swing, and checked all the places the swing had been wrapped around my body. He rubbed them and stimulated the feeling back into them. Once he was satisfied with the way things looked, he scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom in the playroom. He sat me down on the corner in bathroom. Edward walked over to the faucet and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. Once he was satisfied, he came back over to the counter, lifted me, and carried me to the tub. Once I was in and situated, Edward climbed in behind me and reached for the soap and rag. Then he washed my back, neck, and chest. He massaged as he went, the ropes he tied me up in had left marks on me, but nothing that would wear off. I shagged into his shoulders, and rested my head there.

I awoke during the night all sprawled out on the bed in the playroom just holding each another. After everything that we had been through and all the things we still had to make it through, I never felt safer and more secure in his arms. He was my one, the perfect dominant to the perfect submissive.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the inspiration to continue on, there are more stories swimming around in my head, so, don't forget to favorite me to see what I might come up with next. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' I bid all my readers happy and healthy New Year! Happy Reading! **____** Be sure to check out the outtakes and extras for the story. I will be posting honeymoon outtakes and Alice and Jasper outtakes for those interested.**_


	42. Extra-Contract

_Made this day _ ("The Commencement Date")_

**Parties:**

_Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ("The Dominant")_

_Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, ("The submissive")_

_**Clause 1**_

_The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the submissive._

_**Clause 2**_

_The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the submissive to explore her sexuality, to explore her level of control, to be controlled, and to do so in a safe environment._

_Both parties agree and acknowledge that the terms presented in this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set in this contract. _

_Both parties agree that any additional limits and safety shall be discussed at the time they become an issue. _

_Both parties have agreed to prior testing of STD, and other communicated diseases, all prior health issues have been discussed. If, during this term the parties are diagnosed with issues that may deem play harazardous to their health. He/she is to notify the other prior to any continued physical contact between the parties._

_Both parties agree to comply to the agreements listed herein. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect._

_Both parties agree that once the contract is signed they are responsible for the others pleasure._

_Both parties must read, discussed, and signed with the fundamental purpose in mind and the fundamental terms set above._

_**Clauses 3**_

_The subclauses covered in this clauses are the responsibilities of the Dominant_

_Shall maintain own health and seek medical attention as needed in order to provide a safe environment for the submissive._

_Discipline the submissive as necessary to ensure that the submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience. Dominant discourage unacceptable conduct. _

_Discipline may include, but not limited to flog, spank, or whip the submissive as he sees fit, for the purpose of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obligated to provide._

_Will maintain all the equipment used for the purpose of training and discipline. Maintenance includes clean, hygienic, and safe way at all times._

_Restraints, handcuff, or blindfolding will be used at any time during the term, for any reason and for extended periods of time. _

_In regards to training, discipline, and scenes the Dominant will ensure that there are no permanent marks upon the Submissive's body, nor that any injuries incurred that may require medical attention. _

_In the event of illness, the Dominant will care for the submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging, when necessary, ordering medical attention when it is deemed by the Dominant._

_The Dominant shall provide the submissive with a safe and stable environment for the submissive to perform her duties in service to the Dominant._

_Accepts the responsibility of the submissive's body to do with as he sees fit. _

_Accepts the responsibility of treating the submissive properly, to train, punish, love, and use the submissive as he sees fit. _

_Will retain all assets, finances, or personal belongings he started with. If or when the contract voids, the dominant will set the submissive up with housing and other thing necessary for a term no longer than six months. Alternatively, until the submissive is able to stand on her feet and provide for herself properly._

_Provide the submissive, with contraception to ensure the prevention of pregnancy. Unless otherwise agreed upon by the parties. _

_Accepts that if at any time he fails to provide, the list provisions listed herein could result in the termination of contract._

_Complete submission is required to the Dominant in all ways. _

_**Clause 4**_

_The subclauses covered in these clauses are the responsibilities of the Submissive._

_All of the submissive's possessions; likewise, belong to the submissive, including all assets, finances, and material goods, to do with as she sees fit. _

_Agrees to please the Dominant to the best of her ability and that she now exists solely for the pleasure of the Dominant. The submissive will __remember her status and role in regards to the Dominant at all times. _

_Accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases. _

_Shall take all measures to ensure her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed._

_Shall keep the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise._

_If there is a lapse in time of taking medication to ensure the prevention of pregnancies, the submissive must notify the dominant before activity will begin._

_Will not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant._

_Accept forms of discipline in the forms of whippings, floggings, spankings, canings, paddlings, or any other discipline the Dominant sees fit, without hesitation, inquiry, or complaint. _

_Agrees to confess all of the Submissives's desires, mistakes, and will be completely forth coming with information about her, situations, body, etc._

_Have the responsible for house and any chores that coincide with the house and completion of all household chores. The submissive will cook meals, cleaning kitchen, bathrooms, and porches, laundry and dry cleaning, running errands and shopping, and laying out clothes for the Dominant before work._

**Clause 5**

_Both parties enter into this contract on the Commencement Date, fully aware of its nature; consent to abide by its conditions without exception._

_This contract shall be effective for a period of three calendar months from the Commencement Date ("The Term"). _

_On the expiry of The Term, the parties shall discuss whether this contract shall be extended to a great amount of time. Alternatively, may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms or to the arrangement to such extension._

_Upon exit of the Term, the parties will determine if the contract was satisfactory and whether the needs of the each party have been met. _

_On the expiry of the Term, this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately._

**Clause 6**

_The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during The Term._

_Both parties accept that certain matters may arise that are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. Further clauses may be proposed by the way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented, and signed by both parties._

_**Clause 7**_

_The Dominant and the submissive understand that the Dominant may make demands of the submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such a circumstance related to this, the submissive may make the use of a safeword ("The Safeword{s}"). One safeword will determine the next events, depending on the severity of the demands._

"_Yellow" will be used to bring the attention of the Dominant that the submissive is close to her limit of endurance. The Dominant will then speak to the submissive to see if she would like to continue, or stop._

"_Red" will be used to bring the attention of the Dominant that the submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect. _

**Conclusion**

_We, the undersigned, have read and understand fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below._

_The Dominant: Edward Cullen_

_Date:_

_The Submissive: Isabella Swan_

_Date:_

**Appendix 1**

**Rules**

**Obedience**

_The submissive will obey when an instruction is given it is not the time to hesitate, restraint, or negotiation. The submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed for and pleasurable by the Dominant, with the exception of those listed in Appendix 2. She will eagerly do so without hesitation, restraint, or negotiation. The submissive will be allowed discussion during the aftercare. Hesitation, restraint, or negotiation, that follows instruction, will be met with punishment. The submissive shall never close nor cross her legs in Master's presence, unless specific permission to do so is granted. The submissive agrees to obey her Master in all respects her mind, body, heart, and time belong to the Dominant. The submissive will wear a collar at all times: the public or everyday collar will be worn in public view. The house collar will only be worn during the time the submissive is home, and will be put on by the Dominant when he arrives home. The play collar will only be worn in the playroom; the submissive will be presented with this prior to or when she first enters the playroom without fail._

_A period of reflection is required when the submissive returns home from work. This is to be done on her knees, in her room, and last for a period of at least 5 minutes. This is to remind the submissive of her position._

**Sleep**

_The submissive will ensure that she achieves a minimum of eight hours' of sleep per night, unless directed by the Dominant._

**Food**

_The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing. The submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit._

**Clothes**

_During The Term, the submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide the submissive with a clothing budget. The submissive shall not wear underwear while in the house, and will only be allowed to do so as determined by the Master, according to circumstances. _

**Exercise**

_The Dominant shall provide the submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the submissive's progress._

**Personal Hygiene/Beauty**

_The submissive will keep herself clean at all times. The submissive shall keep her body parts such as underarms, legs and genital area clean-shaven or waxed at the direction of the Dominant. _

**Personal Safety**

_The submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger. The submissive will have a bodyguard that will follow her around in the event of danger; she will carry on her person a body alarm, pepper spray, and taser for her own personal safety._

**Personal Qualities**

_The submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant._

_**Failure to obey the rules listed above can, and will, lead to corrective measures; this will be determined by the Dominant. **_

**Appendix 2 Hard Limits**

_Anilirigus/rimming Oral during menstruation _

_Bisexuality Bastinado _

_Beating (hard) Dilation (anal)_

_Face slapping, kicking, punching Trampling_

_Bondage outdoors or public Straitjackets _

_Competition Nudity (public)_

_Humiliation (public) Forced anything _

_Lead with a leash Piercing _

_Rituals Restraints on thumbs _

_Pain (severe) Prostitution (real)_

_Boot/Heel worship Use of Duct Tape_

_Sleep deprivation Threesomes_

_Serving other Doms/Mistresses_

_Mummification(body bags, sleep bags, saran wrap, latex, plastic) _

_Inanimate Object (art, ashtray, or furniture)_

_Restraint duration/sexual deprivation (days on end) _

_Weight gain or lose (personal gratification)_

_Full head hoods/gas masks, gags (bits) _

_Voyeurism (watching Dom with others) _

**Appendix 3 Soft Limits**

_Public sex (discreet) Whipping posts _

_Beating (soft or light) Biting _

_Led by the hair Pinching _

_Pussy torture Spanking _

_Feather/fur wearing Foot worship _

_Behavior restrictive rules Uniforms _

_Butt plugs Crawling _

_Kneeling Standing in the corner _

_Lecturing Orgasm control _

_Sexual deprivation short term Symbolic jewelery _

_Age regression play Interrogations_

_Gags Flogging_

_Hairbrushes Pain (Mild)_

_Fisting (Anal or Vaginal) Outdoor/Outside Sex_

_Pegging Triple Penetration_

_Humiliation (Private Verbal) Stocks _

_Spandex Wrestling_

_Speculums (Vaginal, Anal)_

_Clamps (nipples or genitals) _

_Paddling (wood or leather)_

_Play that involves sex during menstruation _

_Bondage (private, genitals, underclothes but public, manacles)_

_Restraint duration (overnight or full days) _

_Suspension (vertical, horizontal, or inverted) _

_Breast/chest torture/ nipple torture _

_Erotic dancing in public (munches, play parties) _

_Serving as a maid, butler, or valet _

_Restraints: ankles, wrists, legs, arms or thighs_

_Whipping (bullwhip, cat, or switch) _

_Bondage (Rope, cuffs, full body, intricate ropes, breast, shackles, spreader bar, chains, manacles, caging)_

**Appendix 4 No Limits/No Problems**

_Double Penetration Face riding/queening_

_Food with sex Paddles_

_Hand jobs Massage _

_Nipple play/torture Talking dirty _

_Swallowing semen, creampies Hair pulling_

_Scratching Erotic Dancing (private)_

_Begging Butt Plugs_

_Chastity Belts Hot Wax and Hot Oils_

_Struggling Nudity (private) _

_Collars (private or public) Chauffeuring_

_Blindfolds Harnessing_

_Headphones/Earplugs Padlocks_

_Slings/Swings Caning_

_Clothespins Ice Cubes_

_Whipping Clamps_

_Being Shaved Tickling _

_Video Watching Latex_

_Riding Crops _

_Posing/Taking Erotic Photos (Private) _

_Voyeurism (watching others)_

_Following orders (diets, exercise, housework, clothing, hair, grooming, or shaving Dom) _

_Sex (Oral, Deep throating, breast, anal, and vaginal) _

_Toys (anal, vaginal, or oral): Dildo, vibrator, fuck machines, bead, etc. _

_Seeing/Wearing: corsets, high heels, leather, lingerie, uniforms, or costumes_

_Orgasm Control, Sexual Deprivation_

_Restraints: (leather, metal, rope, silk scarves, handcuffs) _

**Appendix 5 Curious Limits**

_Caging/cells _

_Dilation (vaginal) _

_Barosmia _

_Fantasy rape _

_Kidnapping _

_Medical scenes _

_Prostitution (pretend) _

_Punishment scenes _

_Religious scenes_

_Cupping/suction _

_24/7/365_

_Physical examinations_

_Prison scenes_

_PVC_

"**The Everyday Routine of the Submissive"**

**Mornings**

_The submissive will layout the Dominant outfit for the morning before making breakfast. She will follow the Dominant's directions for attire for the day._

_The Submissive will shower and take morning medicine as prescribed by her physician. She will get ready for work and carry out her daily public life._

_During the weekends, the Submissive will share her shower with the Dominant._

_During the weekday mornings, The Submissive will get breakfast for her master. She will provide him with something to start his morning; it could be something as simple as a bowl of cereal, fruit, toast or a bagel. _

_During the weekend mornings, the Submissive will start the morning with getting breakfast for her master. She will provide him with a more elaborate fare. _

**Afternoons**

The Submissive will generally not be at home during the afternoons, but on her off days.

The Submissive will make lunch, during the weekend unless otherwise directed by the Dominant.

The Submissive will use Saturday afternoon for things that need to be handled around the house, unless otherwise instructed by the Dominant. She will use this time to do chores around the house: cleaning, dusting, and other things that are need in order to maintain the house. The Dominant can leave instructions of things that need to be take care of.

**Evenings**

_The submissive will be home everyday at six o'clock; if something should change, she will notify the Dominant of the change and adjust this schedule accordingly. _

_The submissive will greet the dominant at the door every evening, kneeling and naked waiting for her master's directions, __unless the dominant has determined otherwise, and has given the submissive other instructions._

_The submissive will have supper ready for the Dominant when he gets home, __unless otherwise determined by the Dominant._

_The submissive will not dine with master unless otherwise directed. The Dominant will decide if he wants the company of his submissive or not._

**Other Routines**

The Submissive will be naked during her off times, _unless otherwise directed by her master._

_The Submissive will proudly displace her everyday collar in all aspect of life away from the Dominant._

_The environment will be generally light around the house casual, unless otherwise directed by the Dominant __by the use of different names (see 14 & 15)_

_The Dominant can initiate these times by using the submissives given name, 'Isabella' __or any other name the Dominant sees fit to call the submissive__ for moments of domination. Her nickname 'Bella' for moments of ease or relax. This will help the submissive know her current role with the Dominant._

_The Dominant will be referred to as 'Sir' during ease and 'Master' during submission __unless otherwise instructed by the Dominant to be called something else._

_The Dominant will preapprove all menus in order for the Submissive to shop accordingly._

_The Submissive would request that Sunday's be a day of downtime. T__his will be a time of reflection, relaxation, journaling, and completion of work, unless otherwise directed by the Dominant._

_**Questionnaire**_

"_**Are there any specific types of people that turn you on?"**_I look at the first question and look at my opinions deciding that the ones I picked should do nicely.

_Soldiers, Marines, paratroopers, sailors, Coast Guard, merchant marines, airmen/pilots, policemen, security people, Firemen, nurses, doctors, surfers, life guards, cowboys, farm boys, Gentlemen, nobility, and teachers. _

"_**What type of scenes would turn you on?" **_

_Having a romantic dinner by candlelight is a nice one. _

_I'm spanked because I have been a naughty girl. _

_A stranger walks into my bedroom and finds me playing with myself. _

_My partner and I are making love in a public place. _

_I am a little schoolgirl, but not too little, maybe late teens.___

_I am sitting/kneeling at my Master's feet. _

_I'm tied to something being teased by my Master. _

_I am verbally humiliated; this depends on what you would be saying. _

_I am tied, gagged, and blindfolded and left alone._

_I am tied, gagged, blindfolded, and thoroughly whipped__._  
**  
"Is there any particular clothing or fabric that turns you on?" **_I would say that any of these are a turn on: l__eather, sexy lingerie, high heels, and boots._

"**Do any of the following environments or scenery turn you on?" **_Your bedroom, _

_Back alleys, _

_A school or a classroom, _

_BDSM-clubs, _

_Woods and forests, _

_Bathrooms, _

_Hospitals, _

_A doctor's office, _

_Interrogation rooms, _

_A shrink's couch, and,_

_Police station. _

_I like the police station, but that is a little tricky for me; my father is a cop._

"**I enjoy the following psychodrama(s):" **

_The dominant talks, the submissive is silent or speaks only when spoken to. The dialogue for me is in adapted language, such as "Master" and "slave". _

_Obey rules or else; I like someone having control over me.  
Reasonable rules are essential while not be able to serve, if rules are unreasonable. _

_I love to hear swearing and filthy talk. _

_Obvious and explicit role-play, getting into character makes the scene real. _

_Sometimes I need to feel guilty, used, and owned__**. **_

_The dominant must have compassion and after care.  
_

"_**Tell about your sex and sexuality." **__I need to be sexually aroused when in scene. I like as many orgasms as I can get.  
An orgasm is necessary to end the scene. I want to beg for an orgasm first. I want my sexual abilities to be stretched.  
I want/need sex during a scene. Sex should be used to relieve the tension, it can be used to relieve, but not needed._

"**I love the following attributes." **_I like r__opes, leather, cuffs, belts, steel cuffs, and chains. I also like blindfold, gags, nipple clamps, whips, riding crops, silk to be tied up with,  
sex toys (vibrators, butt plugs, cross, and bondage table)._

"**These scenes appeal to me:" **

_Being tied up, caressed, and loved by my Master. _

_Being in a public place and dominated in a subtle way, but not anything anyone will notice. _

_I like being tied up in a comfortable position by my Master. _

_I like being tied up and (in a sexual way) exposed, and waiting. _

_I like being tied up and tickled in the right areas. _

_I like being tied up and (sexually) teased to the point of release. _

_I love being tied up and whipped, flogged, or caned to the point of release. _

_Not being tied up, but verbally commanded into certain positions and having to maintain these while my Master takes what he wants. _

_Caned, flogged, or whipped without being tied or cuffed, giving me a challenge to hold still. _

_I like being spanked in the traditional way with dirty talk. _

_Rough sex/being "raped" by my Master. _

_Used as a servant in the service of Master. _

_Being tied and tortured and wanting. _

_Being tortured without being tied or cuffed, so I will hold still._

"**What are your thoughts about safe words and signals?" **_The_ _dominant should establish one or more safe words for the submissive to use in case of problems during a scene. The dominant should be able to read my body language and know when things are getting a little out of hand. A scene should go on up to the point where I use a safe word or signal, and then the dominant will ask me to explain why I safe worded and take it from there. Whether the scene continues or not, talking will be important for me to deal with the emotions involved._

"**To me, erotic power exchange is:" **_Something I like, though, it is not something I like to do often. I am a submissive, through and through. I don't mind topping, here and there, but it's not something I need._


	43. Outtakes-Jasper's POV from Scene

_**Outtake 1 Jasper's POV on the Scene that Alice and he watched.**_

I was worried about asking Edward to sit in on the scene, and I was worried that Bella would not be able to handle us watching her. I knew that Bella and I had history, but I did not want to step on Edwards toes or make Bella think ill of me. I asked because Alice wanted to know how she was. I tried to explain to her that when Bella was with me she was very closed off; I had to force her to do many things, like going to the grocery store and stopping for gas. She would get her neighbours son to take care of those things for her. She had become dependent on him for everything, constantly taken care of the things she could not do herself. The main reason she did not do these things for herself was that she was afraid that James would find her.

I understood that fear, but tried to draw her out of her shell, and making her step out of those bounds she would benefit in the long run. In the playroom, things were always slow going, and sometimes we did not even have sex at all. We would work on being able to tolerate the pain or the fear associated with different things. When we would stretch things out, and get to more scenes related with sex, she would wind up having a 'panic attack' I just did not know what it was. She would often experience sub drop too, which I also blamed on that son of a bitch James. I hope that Alice is not as bad as Bella was, but I will be happy to help her through it too. That is why us watching is important to me. If she is having the same issues as Bella, and that is the reason she left the lifestyle for a while, she might benefit from seeing Bella in a scene, and the way Bella and Edward are with one another might be good for all involved.

We waited to enter the playroom, one of the agreements I made with Edward. He was not too keen on us watching them have any sexual intercourse. I have no idea why, but those were his rules. He said that he would crack the door to the playroom when they were ready for us to enter. I figured that during this time, he was collaring her, and she was providing her master service. Oh, the memories of her service, I smiled to myself just thinking.

When Alice and I stepped into playroom with Edward and Bella, they did not disappoint and where both in their element in the playroom. Edward it would appear placed strict demands on her positions. He brought out the true submissive nature in her with the poses. She is such a natural too, she was always a little more skittish when we scened together. The way she would move around him was as if she anticipated his every move, and it was hard to think that they had done nothing more than a few fantasy scenes without the dominant aspect to it. I was quite shocked to see the way she was responding to him.

"Crawl to the cross, Isabella" Edward said to her in a stern tone. Alice and I sat on the couch that Edward and I had moved in there early.

"Last night, I explained to you the different floggers I have in my possession. You were able to feel there texture and know how they feel in your hands. However, tonight you will feel what they can do to your body." Edward reaches down on the table, pulls the handcuffs attached to the table, and attaches them to Bella's wrists and ankles. She does not finch a muscle or makes a sound while he is doing it. He inverts the table so we can see her facial expressions, while he flogs her. I was there to help him judge her emotions. Like he needed me, but I was asked to make sure she was okay.

"Blindfolding you will heighten the pleasure you will receive. At any moment that you are uncomfortable you know you're safe words." Edward asks her and she nods her head.

"What are they Isabella?"

"Green more, yellow slow down, and red stop" She responds to his questions and I am shocked by the strength in her voice. Such confidence she is exhibiting at this moment.

"Very good" he pulls the blindfold out of his pocket and places it around her head. He walks over to his cabinet and opens draws pulling out the things he wants to use. He walks back over to her, and leans down sucking her left nipple into his mouth. He attaches a clamp to it after he has prepared it; he then repeats the action on the right. Bella moans out when the weight has been added to her body. Wow... I think she was never this responsive with me. I start to feel a little lacking, thinking that maybe the situation with us was me, but I have to stop thinking that way. They have a connection stronger than what we had. I can feel it in the air here in the playroom.

"You like that don't you pet...I want to hear everything Isabella. Every moan, groan, and I want you to beg, do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"You will not cum until I say," he states.

"Yes Master"

"Good girl"

He reaches down between her legs and rubs circles around her clit. He leans down placing his mouth on her sucking, and when he comes up from her body, I notice the clamp in place. Bella wiggles pulling on her restraints and moaning.

"You taste so good pet, but that can wait for now. Do you feel this?" He drags the flogger over her body.

"Yes Master"

"What am I using on you?"

"The horsehair Master"

"Very good Isabella"

He continues to drag the flogger all over her body, working up her endorphins. He pulls on the chain that's attached to her nipples and clit, making her moan out again.

"Have you ever experienced a flogger?" he asks

"Yes Master, but not like this." Wow, another revelation for me, we had used the same flogger, but she was so scared that she probably didn't get the rush that can come from them.

"You are aware that when I use the other flogger on you that it will sting some?" She did not once winch at the words he spoke to her.

"Yes Master"

"What is your color?"

"Green, very green"

"Very good"

He drags the other flogger over her skin, preparing her body for the strike that is coming. He strikes her thigh, and she whimpers some, but nothing like what she had done with me. He strikes her thigh again in the same place and there is no reaction positive or negative from her. Once more, he hits the same area, and receives a positive response to his actions. He moves all over her body, like this and every other strike he pulls the chain.

"Color"

"Green"

He removes the restrains from her body, then he assists her to face the cross and she automatically raises her hands above her head, without being told. I was impressed already; that she knew just what he wanted without being told was outstanding. Her submission to him was beautiful, and I wish I had a video camera taping this. There was nothing about the scene that wasn't beautiful.

"You are doing wonderful, I'm very proud of you." He said to her and I could not agree more. He kisses her shoulder as he drags the flogger along her body.

"I love turning your body pink"

She whimpers at the first blow of the flogger on her backside, but on the other strikes, she moans out. I can see the moisture running down her legs and know she is getting close.

"Oh, pet you are so responsive to my strikes." He reaches around her body pulling the chain again, making her groan out in pleasure. He continues to flog her back and ass, and I watch as he has about come to his end too.

"Color"

"Green, Master" She moans out while he rubs his fingers through her pussy.

"Mmm, very green if you ask me, taste it" he puts his fingers in her mouth.

"Mmm" she moans "more" she moans, and the flogger falls to the floor. He bends down taking her into his mouth, making her cry out again.

"OUT" Edward yells at me, and I quickly gather a trembling Alice getting her out of there before he yells again. Edward doesn't usually have a temper, but if we would have pushed he would have lost it. I had seen that look in his eyes before, like an animal that had finally captured his prey.

Alice and I left the house, heading for her house. She was panting the entire way. Once we hit the door there was nothing stopping us.


	44. Outtakes-Alice's POV from Scene

_**Outtake 2: Alice's POV on the scene that Jasper and her watched.**_

When Bella first entered the house, she was younger than the rest of us. She was the quietest of us all, she didn't talk much, and when she would talk with Rosalie she would come alive. I watched her the entire time she was there, and saw the life slowly being drained from her. I watched has she moped around the house, and when I located the whole in the playroom wall, I knew why she looked lifeless. He was literally beating the crap out of her for nothing and all the time too.

I knew that James wasn't a good Dom; I had secretly been meeting with other submissives that I had located on the internet. They were helping me to understand his down falls, and encouraging me to get out of the situation. I listened to them entirely but knew I couldn't leave just yet because I need to save the girls in the house from that son of a bitch. I tried to tell a few of the other girls about what I had learned, but they wouldn't listen and instead they insisted he wasn't that way with them. I didn't believe them, but that was their choice.

I had decided to tell Bella too, and let her decide what she wanted to do. That's when I came home to find her in the playroom with him. One of the others said that he had dragged her in there. I knew this wouldn't end well, and grabbed a cast iron pan from the kitchen. I needed something if he was hurting her again. I had saved her one other time, she doesn't fully know the details because she can't remember.

I looked through the peek hole and saw him chocking her. I knew I had to do something, she was turning blue right before my eyes, and his, but he wouldn't stop. He was going to kill her if I didn't intervene. I bust through the doors, hitting him smack in the head, knocking him unconscious. Which was my plan in order to get us out of there, but what I didn't expect was for Bella's windpipe to be crushed, her pulse was weak and thready, she wasn't breathing, it was a matter of time before she died. I ran over to the cabinets in the playroom locating a knife and tubing from one of the gags in the draws. I stepped back over to Bella, letting my fingers move around for placement of the tube I was going to have to place in her. I drew in a deep breath, tried to steady my shaking hand, and cut into her clavicle. Once I was able to make a proper airway, I started administering rescue breaths. I reached for my cell phone in my pocket and called the rescue squad while I continued breathing for her.

When I explained the situation at the house and Bella's condition, the cops where called and James was taken into custody. He had to go to the hospital first, but still under their control. I rode with Bella, and for the first time since starting school, I no longer wanted to be a doctor. I liked the medical field, but not as a doctor.

I tried to visit Bella every day when she was in the hospital; Charlie had thanked me for saving her. Once she was on her way to recovery, I returned to the house and moved her and me out. I called Charlie to meet me to pick up her things, and he told me that James had been released until trial. I wasn't about to stick around and wait for him to come after me too, so I called my mother and head back to Biloxi, Mississippi.

Once I got myself together, my attorney would keep me posted of the situation. I saw a counselor and slowly becoming active in the lifestyle again, but when I learned that Bella dropped the charges against James. I didn't go to anymore play parties or munches. I was scared that he would find me again, and kill me like he was trying to do to Bella.

I eventually moved to Seattle, and meet Jasper travelling back and forth for work. Once he finally talked to me, I knew that we would have something special. He told me about his friends, Edward and Isabella. I wondered if it was the same Isabella Swan from California, I was shocked to see here when we had dinner. I was worried about outing myself. I was afraid he would take off running if he knew the truth about me, but when I learned he was a Dom too, I was ecstatic, I wondered if he was by the tone in his voice and the way he carried himself, but wasn't certain, I wasn't about to ask either.

He told me about being Bella's Dom for a while and that didn't bother me, I came from a poly house where we shared everything. He told me about her struggles, and would often ask if I had the same problems with things as her. I never would classify myself as having the level of problems she did, James was never that rough on me. He just scared the shit out of me, with her.

I begged Jasper to ask if we could watch a scene of theirs. I had seen the way her eyes light up when Edward is around. I knew they were doing something at the table that night out at dinner. She had a faint blush about her the whole night. Jasper asked and when Edward was okay with it. We were given instructions on how to proceed; I was intrigued to see how they responded to one another.

We waited to enter the playroom; Edward said that he would crack the door to the playroom when they were ready for us to enter. When we stepped into the playroom with Edward and Bella; she was kneeling on the floor waiting for him. Jasper had instructed me to make sure I was quite during this, and if I need to leave at anytime to squeeze his hand. Bella looked beautiful as ever, and looked to be in her element her in his playroom. Jasper and I sat on the couch and watched the scene play out in front of us.

"Crawl to the cross, Isabella" Edward said using what I would call a Dom voice.

"Last night, I explained to you the different floggers I have in my possession. You were able to feel there texture and know how they feel in your hands. However, tonight you will feel what they can do to your body." Edward bounds her down to the table and she doesn't move a muscle. He inverts the table so we can see her face.

"Blindfolding you will heighten the pleasure you will receive. At any moment that you are uncomfortable you know you're safe words." She nods

"What are they Isabella?"

"Green more, yellow slow down, and red stop" She responds to his questions and I am shocked by the strength in her voice and the confidence she is exhibiting at this moment. She had never replied to James with that tone. Her tone was always a whisper and soft as if she was scared.

"Very good" he places it over her eyes and walks over to his cabinets. He opens draws pulling out the things and walks back to her. He leans down sucking her left nipple into his mouth and then attaches a clamp to it. I make note that he has prepared her like he should, and briefly think about James just attaching them to girls, just to hear them scream out in pain. Edward repeats the action on the right, and this time Bella's actions shock, me...she moans out when the weight has been added to her body. Wow... I don't think she ever moaned out with James, and she would never flush from head to toe. They obviously have a strong connection, and at this moment, you can feel it in the air.

"You like that don't you pet...I want to hear everything Isabella. Every moan, groan, and I want you to beg, do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"You will not cum until I say," he states.

"Yes Master"

"Good girl"

He reaches down between her legs and rubs circles around her clit. He leans down placing his mouth on her sucking and when he comes up from her body, I notice a clamp in place. Bella wiggles pulling on the restraints and moaning. She is beautiful, the way she is laying there and he is driving her emotions wild. I can feel the emotions rising in my body from their actions.

"You taste so good pet, but that can wait for now. Do you feel this?" He drags the flogger over her body.

"Yes Master"

"What am I using on you?"

"The horsehair Master"

"Very good Isabella"

He continues to drag the flogger all over her body, pulling on the chains attached to her, and making her moan out again. This scene is quickly becoming a little much for me. I squirm in my seat wondering if Jasper is just as good as Edward is.

"Have you ever experienced a flogger?" he asks

"Yes Master, but not like this." James had used a flogger on her once. One of those ones that has studs too it, but he would also slap her over her shoulders, and sides making it hurt like hell.

"You are aware that when I use the other flogger on you that it will sting some?"

"Yes Master"

"What is your color?"

"Green, very green"

"Very good"

Everything he does is to prepare her for the feelings he is about to bring from her body, and she responds so confidentially to him. When he finally does strike her with the flogger, she whimpers at first, but after a couple of strikes, she is practically begging him to do it again. I wiggle in my seat.

"Color"

"Green"

He releases her from where she is bound, and moves her to face the cross, with her back to us. I watch her automatically get into position without being asked, and if I didn't know any better I would truly wonder how long they had been doing this together. It's like she can anticipate his needs and conform to them quickly. I hope to be this good of a submissive when I enter back into the lifestyle.

"You are doing wonderful, I'm very proud of you." He said to her and I couldn't agree more. He kisses her shoulder as he drags the flogger along her body. He is affectionate with her, which amps up the emotions in the room.

"I love turning your body pink"

"Oh, pet you are so responsive to my strikes."

She whimpers when he first strikes her with the flogger, but after that, all I could hear was her moaning. I notice her thighs glistening in the light, and wonder if that has cum running down her legs. I feel myself wanting a release too from just watching the scene.

"Color"

"Green, Master" She moans out while he rubs his fingers in her.

"Mmm, very green if you ask me, taste it" he puts his fingers in her mouth.

"Mmm" she moans "more" she moans, and the flogger falls to the floor. He bends down taking her into his mouth, making her cry out again.

"OUT" Edward yells at us and Jasper grabs my hand, practically pulling me from the room. I see the look in Edward's eyes as we leave the room and it looks almost predatory. It sends a chill down my spine, not in a bad way, but like something I should be watching.

We leave the house heading for my home, and I can't seem to get the scene out of my head. I notice that I am panting and god if I don't want Jasper's hands all over my body. Once we hit the door there was nothing stopping us. I attack his lips, and pulling him to my bedroom.


	45. Extra-Poems Love Is

_**Another inspiring poem, that I found will looking for vows.**_

_**Love Is**_**by Susan Polis Schutz**  
Love is  
being happy for the other person  
when they are happy  
being sad for the other person when they are sad  
being together in good times  
and being together in bad times  
Love is the source of strength

Love is  
being honest with yourself at all times  
being honest with the other person at all times  
telling, listening, respecting the truth  
and never pretending  
Love is the source of reality

Love is  
an understanding that is so complete that  
you feel as if you are a part of the other person  
accepting the other person just the way they are  
and not trying to change them to be something else  
Love is the source of unity

Love is  
the freedom to pursue your own desires  
while sharing your experience with the other person  
the growth of one individual along side of  
and together with the growth of another individual  
Love is the source of success

Love is  
the excitement of planning things together  
the excitement of doing things together  
Love is the source of the future  
Love is  
the fury of the storm  
the calm of the rainbow  
Love is the source of passion

Love is  
giving and taking in a daily situation  
being patient with each other's needs and desires  
Love is the source of sharing

Love is  
knowing that the other person  
will always be with you regardless of what happens  
missing the other person when they are away  
but remaining near in heart at al times  
Love is the source of security

Love is  
the source of life


	46. Extra-Poem I Love You

**This is a poem I found while looking for wedding vows. I wanted to include it here.**

**I Love You**_by Larry S. Chengges_  
I love you  
Not only for what you are,  
But for what I am  
When I am with you.  
I love you,  
Not only for what  
You have made of yourself,  
But for what  
You are making of me.

I love you  
For the part of me  
That you bring out;  
I love you  
For putting your hand  
Into my heaped-up heart  
And passing over

All the foolish, weak things  
That you can't help  
Dimly seeing there,  
And for drawing out  
Into the light  
All the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked  
Quite far enough to find.

I love you  
Because you have done  
More than any creed  
Could have done  
To make me good.  
And more than any fate  
Could have done  
To make me happy.

You have done it  
Without a touch  
Without a word,  
Without a sign.  
You have done it  
By being yourself,  
Perhaps that is what  
Being a friend means,  
After All.


	47. Outtake-Foursomes

**Foursomes**

_**For all my readers who wanted a scene with Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella, this would be the outtake to read. This scene takes place before the wedding; just after Bella and Edward get back into the playroom, between chapter 37 and 38. It's in Alice's POV.**_

_We arrived at the house at seven, just as Edward had instructed. When we entered, I was to strip and meet Bella in the kitchen where we would finish preparing dinner and serve our Masters in the dining room. While we ate and cleaned the kitchen, they would prepare the playroom for our arrival._

_We knocked and the door and were greeted by Edward. He stepped to the side and allowed us to enter._

"_You my use the guest room, Alice, to change; you know where it is," Edward stated. I looked over to Master and he nodded. I headed straight to the guest room, and changed out of my clothes, laying them on the bed to retrieve them later._

"_You will meet Isabella in the kitchen, and serve Edward and me dinner in the dining room. Do you understand? You may answer," Jasper stated._

"_Yes, Master."_

"_Good, now get moving."_

_I headed down to the kitchen, and helped Bella get everything together. Once the plates were ready, we served our Masters and sat at their sides, waiting for them to finish. Bella was an excellent cook; she always had been. When Jasper would feed me little scraps from his plate, I couldn't wait to get a chance to eat a plate of my own. Once they were finished, Bella and I ate and cleaned the kitchen. We were not allowed to talk to one another, unless it had something to do with the cleaning or preparation of food. The rest of the time, we were silent in our work. _

_Once the kitchen was clean; we were to head toward our room, and make sure that our bodies were presentable, ready for inspection. At nine o'clock, we were to meet them, kneeling at the playroom door and ready to submit to their bidding. I couldn't wait. _

_I made it to the playroom before Bella, but didn't say a word according to our instructions. We both waited, on our knees, with our heads down. I heard the door to the playroom open and out stepped Jasper. I could tell by his feet, which were bare._

"_Ladies, you may enter. Crawl over to the 'x' on the floor."_

_Bella and I crawled into the playroom and stopped on the 'x'. My head was down, I not only wanted to impress my Master, but I also wanted to show Edward and Isabella what a good submissive I could be._

"_All right, ladies, we didn't want to confuse you with both of us giving orders tonight, so this is how things are going to run. First of all, this is still my playroom…my domain…so all orders out of my mouth are to be followed. Is that clear? Nod if you understand and agree." Edward was clearly in Dom mode, so I nodded._

"_Good; Jasper's demands will only be listened to by Alice. Never will he demand Isabella to do anything. He will ask me for permission, and I will control whether or not he get what he wants."_

_I could hear Jasper whispering to Edward, but couldn't hear what he was saying._

"_Never at any moment shall you touch each other sexually. What I mean by that is, your legs can touch, your arms and hands can touch, but you are to never touch each other's breasts or pussies. You are not to kiss either, nor are your mouths to touch each other anywhere. You may be instructed to touch yourself, but never each other. Your bodies belong to your Masters, and Isabella and I do not share. You will be allowed to derive your pleasure from each other, but that will be in our hands. Do you understand? Nod if you do." I nodded._

"_Inspection pose," Edward instructs and I listen; this was his playroom, and he was the top dominant in this situation, so his rules were law in here. I positioned myself for Jasper to inspect me. Once I was in position, I could feel Jasper's hands rubbing over my body, making sure that I was completely groomed to his liking. If one of us was not properly groomed, the other would have to sit and wait for the scene to begin as the other was punished. I didn't want to be punished in front of Bella and Edward, so I took extra measures to make sure I clean and neat for my Master._

"_Very nice ladies, it seems that things are coming along nicely," Edward stated._

"_Each of you will be presented with you collar, and you will pay respects to your respective Master for the privilege to wear your collars. Are we understood? Nod if you are in agreement." _

_I nodded, because Jasper and I had already discussed this aspect of things. He wanted to make sure I was okay with doing things sexually in front Bella and Edward._

"_Isabella, do you accept you collar? You may answer." I heard Edward ask Bella. _

"_Yes, Master."_

"_Alice, do you accept you collar? You may answer," Jasper asked._

"_Yes, Master." _

_I leaned my head down, allowing Jasper to put my play collar on my neck. Once it was in place, I would thank him, and then I would service him._

"_Thank you, Master." I replied and got to work showing my Master just how much I appreciated him. I focused on my own service, but could hear Edward moaning in the background. I didn't pay them any attention, and worked on making my own Master moan in pleasure._

_Once I had Jasper coming, I knew that the next part of the scene would be rather interesting, and I couldn't wait._

"_Very good ladies, it would seem that your Masters are very satisfied with your appreciation. So, crawl over to the bed and hop on. Isabella, you will be on the left side and, Alice, you will be on the right side." I crawled over to the bed, and climbed up sitting on my knees on the right side of the bed._

"_Remember ladies, your pleasure is ours, and you will not receive pleasure until we allow it. Is that understood? Nod if you understand." I nodded._

"_Ladies, what are you safe words?" _

_Bella and I replied at the same time, "Red is for stop all play, yellow is for slow down, or make sure everything is okay. Green is for more please."_

"_Very good ladies, now let's get this show on the road. I want you ladies to sit with your thighs touching, scoot closer to one another, because you are going to need each other to make this work properly." Bella and I scooted so close that there was very little distance between us. Edward and Jasper crawled up behind us._

_I watched as Edward leaned down and sucked Bella's left nipple into his mouth and began to alternate between swirling and sucking. Listening to her moan, and the wet sounds of his mouth was making me wet. I barely noticed when Jasper leaned down to do the same to me. I felt the bite of a clamp on my nipple and then watched as the chain was attached to the same nipple on Bella. They repeated there action and had our nipples chained together. I couldn't help it; the bite of the clamp, the visual stimulus of Edward and Bella, and Jasper working me, had me horny and ready to go._

_Jasper reached down and started playing with my clit. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, and I was punished by him pinching my clit roughly. This let me know that, right now, I wasn't allowed to make noises. Damn it, I didn't mean to slip, but I couldn't help it. I looked over and saw Edward doing the same to Bella. Then I watched as he attached another clamp to her clit. I also watched as he pushed to other end of the clamp in my direction. I felt Jasper pinch on my clit again, and I bit my lip to hold in the moan. I felt the bite of the clamp and whimpered. I needed more._

"_Ladies, I bought a special item for tonight's scene. I hope you enjoy it." I watched as Edward pulled out a double ended dildo. He lowered it between Bella and me, and I watched as he gently inserted one of the heads into Bella, working it a little, which made her moan. I was jealous that she was allowed to make noises, but I was not. Once the dildo was in place, Jasper reached down and had me move to where the dildo would also be pushed into my pussy. _

"_You can make all the noises you want now," Jasper whispered into my ear. When he slid the dildo inside of me, both Bella and I moaned in response. I wanted to move so badly, and seek out the friction I desperately needed at the moment._

"_Do not move a muscle!" Edward demanded._

_Edward and Jasper both worked to bind our legs together. Everything we would be doing would be done together, but still not touching sexually. Well, not in the traditional way at least._

"_Hands out, ladies," Edward instructed again. I held my hands out in front of me and watched as Jasper grabbed the handcuffs, cuffed my hands together, and placed them behind my neck. Edward did the same to Bella._

"_Now, the fun begins," Edward stated, and the buzzing of the dildo started. _

_Jasper whispered in my ear, giving me instruction on when to move and how to move against the dildo. I looked up to Bella and Edward and watched as he did the same. His focus was on the dildo sliding between the two of us, and I couldn't help but look too._

"_Thrust harder," Jasper whispered into my ear, and I moaned while pushing and pulling on the dildo between us. I could hear Bella moaning, but didn't look at her. I was lost in the feeling of everything. The clamps that were being tugged between us, the constant vibrations of the dildo that we were working together, and Jasper's tongue that constantly licked and nibbled on my neck had me __**so**__ close! But, I wouldn't be allowed to unless Jasper told me so._

_I looked up, watching the scene play before me. Edward was tugging on the chain that connected our breasts, Bella was moving back and forth, moving the dildo between us, and Edward was sucking and biting her neck. Just watching them was erotic. Something about the way they moved together; just lost in their own little world made it so erotic._

_I felt the vibration when it was turned up, and whimpered in response. _

"_Come as many times as you want, Alice," Jasper whispered. He knew that my whimpers meant that I was close and, with a tug of the chain that was attached to my clit, I did. I came with a loud moan, and heard as Bella came too._

_Just after we came, the vibrations on the dildo turned up again and I thought I felt the chain to my breast being disconnected. When I looked over at Edward and Bella, he had unhooked her breast, and moved her arms. He released her handcuffs, pulling Bella back until her head was hanging from the bed. She was still connected to the clamp on her clit, and the dildo that constantly thrust in between us. I watched as he pulled his cock out and demanded that she suck him while we fucked in the middle of the bed. I came again, just watching them._

"_You like watching her suck his dick, don't you?" Jasper asked and I nodded._

"_Would you like to suck my cock, my little submissive slut?" I nodded again, because I wanted it all. Jasper pulled my arms away from his neck, released my cuffs, and positioned me where I could still thrust the dildo. I reached out with my hands and worked his cock into my mouth. The only thing that distracted me was when I heard Edward roar out his release, and I doubled my effect with Jasper. Jasper came with a load moan in my mouth, and I was coming from all of the stimulation. _

I woke up…what?!

I leaned up in the bed, and looked around. I could have sworn I was in Edward's playroom with him and Bella. I looked to my left and saw Jasper still sleeping, and fell back on the bed.

Holy shit, it was all just a dream…I couldn't believe it. When I came, it felt so real. I could feel the vibrations, everything. I wiped the sweat from my brow and snuggled closer to Jasper.

We needed to have a scene with them; my dream was just too damn hot. I drifted back to sleep, the thoughts still plaguing my brain.


	48. Outtakes-Wedding Night

_**Honeymoon Outtakes**_

_**Wedding Night**_

_**This chapter takes placed between chapter 40 and 41. I felt like I was ready to be done with the story and couldn't think of anything for the couple to do. But, I pulled one more trick out of my hat and developed the Honeymoon outtakes. This is for all the ones who can't get enough of Domward and Subella. Enjoy and, as always, thanks for reading.**_

After the New Year was rung in and the festivities for the evening died down, Bella and I made our escape. The first stop on our adventure was the Cedarbrook Lodge; where we would be staying for tonight. Then, in the morning, we would be boarding a private jet to Isle Esme.

I wasn't getting cockblocked on this trip, and I had made sure of that. The jet I requested even had a room in the back, which I think still qualified for the 'Mile High Club' even though we would have a lot more room than the little bathrooms in a commercial flight. Bella thought I was totally crazy about it, but I wanted to earn this; I had earned every wing there was, and I wasn't about to miss the opportunity to earn this particular one with Bella.

We hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, and, under a rain of birdseed, we finally made it to the limo. I pulled out the champagne flutes and filled our glasses. We didn't actually drink that much; we had to be careful when Bella was taking her medicine, so, we kept up the practice of abstaining from it.

"To you, Mrs. Cullen, for being the best damn submissive I have ever had," I said, holding out my glass for her to toast.

She giggled, holding her flute, "And to you, Mr. Cullen, for being the perfect dominant to your submissive." She tapped the side of my flute, and we drank our champagne.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you interested in a little car loving?" I asked, winking at her. I knew she had on crotchless panties, and I wasn't about to waste an opportunity like that. We had about thirty minutes before we made it to our location, and, if we made it quick, we could make it.

"I don't know, Mr. Cullen; I kind of wanted my first time to be in a massive king size bed. I was looking forward to you unwrapping me once we made it to our room." She smiled, she knew she had me there; but I had other plans. If I sat here, debating my plans, I wouldn't make it.

"I wasn't planning on unwrapping anything in the car. You see, my dear, I know you have on the remarkable little panties which would make sticking my cock into you oh so easy. All you would have to do is just sit on my lap; I will do all the rest." I played with the hemline on her chest, knowing this would help my argument.

"Is that so? How do you know about what kind of panties I have on," she asked, and, at that moment, I had forgotten about the vibrating balls I had pushed in side of Bella while I pulled off her garter. I padded all my pockets, looking for my trusty remote.

When I finally located it, I shot Bella the Cullen smirk and hit the button, watching her eyes roll back in her head. Ah, yes, this argument would be over in about two seconds. I turned the intensity up, and watched as Bella's leg started bouncing. I didn't say a word; we both knew who was winning this argument. It wasn't long before Bella took things into her own hands, literally. She reached over and slipped her little hand down into my tuxedo pants. She started stroking my cock, and I loved every minute of it, but time was running out.

I reached down, steadied her hand, and slipped the zipper of my pants down, which released my hard cock. Bella licked her lips. While I would have loved nothing more than to let her blow me, time was of the essence. Once I was released, I reached for her and pulled her little body over the top of my cock. We pulled the dress out of the way as much as possible, but it still bunched all around us. It wasn't until I felt her warm pussy surrounding my cock that I realized I didn't give a damn about how her dress was in between us.

I turned up the remote and leaned in to kiss, her. I couldn't help it; she was my wife, my lover, and my submissive. I could feel the vibrations from the balls that were rested deep within her pussy. They were not only torturing her they were also torturing me. I couldn't hold back with the weight of the day. She was officially mine, and I couldn't help the emotions that flowed out of my body. I thrusted; and she rocked, and, just when we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, we found our release. We scurried to get ourselves together before the driver opened the door. All Bella had to do was pull down her dress, but I had to slide everything up and try to get myself tucked back into my boxers. Damn it, too bad I didn't go commando. This was one of the reasons I went commando in the playroom; I didn't want to have to deal with tucking myself into my boxers.

The driver opened the door, and I ran around the other side of the car. I wanted to be the one to help Bella out of the car. Once inside, I checked us in and got the key to the room. We rode the elevator up to our room; we couldn't keep our hands off one another, even though we had just gotten off in the limo. There was no stopping us, I lean down and kissed her. I wrapped my hands around her body and pulled her close to my body. Too many clothes separated us and I couldn't wait to peel her layers to find out what was truly underneath. When the elevator stopped and signaled our arrival on our floor, I lead Bella out of the elevator and into the hall headed straight to our room. Once there, I opened the door, and then bent down, scooped her into my arms, and carried her over the threshold.

I kicked the door closed behind us and carried her straight to the bedroom; I was more than ready to get her out of her gown, and I had to see the rest of the outfit. Just seeing her panties under her dress was erotic enough, but I wanted to see the whole package. I placed her down on the side of the bed, and turned her body where she would be facing away from me. I slowly pulled the straps that laced her corset together apart, revealing her back to me. The first thing I noticed about her back was that she wasn't wearing a bra with her dress. Crotchless panties and no bra, I thought had just stumbled into my wildest dream. She was almost naked underneath, naked enough for me. I kissed down her spine, and slowly pushed her grown down, revealing the panties. I let the gown drop to the floor, where she stepped out of it; I gently picked up the gown and hung it on the hanger in the closet.

I walked back over to Bella; she had spun around and watched me take care of her dress. She placed her hands on my jacket and removed it from my body, tossing in the direction of her dress. I peeled the left nipple cover off her body, and stroked her breast as she continued to unbutton and slide off the different pieces that were a part of the tuxedo. Once everything was out of the way, she slowly worked on my shirt. I was excited for her to see my newest tattoo, the one that my mother had already seen. She slid the shirt off my shoulders and gasped.

"Do you like it?" My tattoo was a heart with Bella's name across it, right above my own heart.

She nodded as tears ran down her face. I reached over, brushed them away, and leaned down to kiss her lips.

She pulled away from my kiss, "When did you get it done?"

"A couple of weeks ago; I have been hiding it from you." I smiled, and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Yes, you have. I wondered while you kept your shirt one when you went to bed, and you wouldn't let me shower with you." She winked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I leaned down and captured her nipple in my mouth. I was done talking and wanted her terribly. I peeled the covering off the right nipple, and set out to suck it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue over the hardened peaking, and then bit it; she moaned out in pleasure. I let my hand slide south, feeling her garter belt, and panties as I passed them over, heading straight to the place I loved to be buried deep in. I slipped my fingers through her folds and headed straight for her little bundle of nerves. I began applying gentle but firm circles on her clit, feeling as her body reacted as I touched her. The wetness coated my hand.

She moaned as I stroked the rough patch inside of her, and I moaned when her hand connected with my cock. She stroked my cock every time I thrust my fingers into her body. We were playing an erotic game of tit for tat, and I loved it. When I would add more pressure, she would tighten her hold. When I leaked from the friction of her hand, she used it to spread around me. I leaned down and sucked her left nipple in my mouth swirling it as I worked her with my hand.

I slowly pushed her body back until her legs hit the side of the bed. I removed my mouth and fingers, and helped her to raise her legs to the frame of the bed. I lowered myself and looked at the sexist thing on this planet. She was all woman; pink and swollen from my ministrations. I smelled her arousal and watched as it leaked from her body, which turned me on even more. I stroked her folds and then leaned down and sucked her pretty, little pink clit into my mouth, then bit it just to watch her squirm. I added my fingers, and spread her out to continue my assault. When she came, shouting my name above me, I didn't stop; I wasn't done with her yet. I swiped my tongue between her opening and her clit and gently stroked her, which sent her into another orgasm. I smiled into her pussy. I was the Master, after all.

"God, Edward…" she panted.

I didn't say anything and just let the aftershocks wear off for a moment as I took off my tuxedo pants. Once they hit the ground, I crawled back on the bed with her. I sat back on my legs and pulled her body to mine. I turned her so she could straddle me from the front, and lifted her to meet my hard cock, which was urging to be inside her. She placed her feet on the bed, and lifted, allowing my cock to enter her sweet pussy.

Once I was nestled deep inside of her, I thrusted as she pushed down. At first, things were slow and tantalizing, but soon the emotions were too much to handle, and the need to come became too hard to ignore. I thrusted like a wild man, with her bouncing on me as if she was riding a bull in the rodeo and was determined to stay on for more than eight seconds.

"Fuck me, harder, fuck me," she screamed.

I couldn't take anymore and collapsed to the bed, but not before I grabbed the headboard for leverage. I heard as it cracked under the pressure of my hands. I thrust until I could thrust no more and came with a deep growl, which resonated deep in my chest. I pulled myself from her body and collapsed next to her, panting.

"Well, that was interesting," I stated, drawing the covers over us. I was worn out from our activities and needed the rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and we would be on the plane for hours. I fell asleep, spooning and loving my life and wife.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but I heard the shower running. I stretched and walked into the bathroom, where Bella was taking her shower. I used the restroom and crawled into the shower with her. I washed her body and helped her with her back. She wouldn't allow us to have sex, since we had to be at the airport in less than thirty minutes. I sighed, but knew that once she was on that plane, she would change her mind.

I finished shower and headed toward the bedroom. I saw Bella looking at her birth control pills.

"When do you want to add kids to our home?" I asked.

"It doesn't actually matter to me. We are established in our careers, we have a good home, we are financially stable, and nothing is holding us back."

"What if I wanted to start working on a family right now?"

"I don't see why we couldn't. I mean it would take some time after I went off the birth control."

"Perfect for me; you know, you could throw those pills in the trash, and we could practice the entire time we are on our honeymoon," I said and kissed her lips.


	49. Honeymoon Outtake: Mile High

_**Honeymoon Outtake**_

_**Mile High Club**_

_**This chapter takes placed between chapter 40 and 41. I felt like I was ready to be done with the story and couldn't think of anything for the couple to do. But, I pulled one more trick out of my hat and developed the Honeymoon outtake. This is for all the ones who can't get enough of Domward and Subella. Enjoy and as always thanks for reading.**_

We hurried out of the hotel room not wanting to miss our flight, and I knew that on this flight I would be getting my 'Mile High Wings', and I didn't want to waste anymore time in the hotel room.

Once we cleared all the appropriate checks, we were headed for the jet. When we boarded the captain introduced himself, and the one flight attendant that would be on the plane. He showed us around, and once everything was settled, he headed back to the cockpit. Bella and I had to buckle up for takeoff, but once we were in the air we would be free to move around as we pleased.

When the flight attendant informed us that we could move freely, and I didn't hesitate to dismiss her quickly. I wasn't about to be put in my place by another flight attendant. I didn't need her services any longer, and if I did need them I would just ask.

"Don't be rude, it isn't her fault the last flight attendant wouldn't let you fuck me in the bathroom," she giggled.

"I will not be deterred this time my love." I lean down and kiss her on the lips giving her a chastise kiss before I pulled her up from her seat. With her hand clasped in mine, I led her back to the bedroom aboard the jet. I lead her into the room, and gently shut the door behind me. She didn't move a muscle and stood right in front of me. I looked into her eyes and saw the love and devotion within their depts. Our time in the plane wouldn't be about domination or submission. It was about finding the one you could love forever and the one who completed everything about you. She was everything to me. She was the one person who could destroy everything about me, and the one person who also proved me with the strength to be something more. I planned to show her during our flight just how much I loved her.

I wouldn't allow her wondering hands to dive below my belt because I wanted her to feel worshipped and wanted. I pulled her hands behind her back, holding them together with my left hand, while I ran my fingers down her jaw. I leaned down kissing her sweet lips. I pulled her bottom lip in my mouth sucking on it just a little then bit it and released it to kiss down her neck. I loved hearing her little mewls, they drove me wild too, hell, and anything this woman did, drove me crazy. I walked her backward until her legs hit the side of the bed. I stopped her from falling back on the bed. I reached down and pulled the hem of her dress up and over her head, but before the dress could clear her arms; I wound it up behind her back trapping her arms behind her.

She stood before me in nothing, but a simple bra and panties set in royal blue. Royal blue always brought out the paleness of her skin. I licked from her shoulders down to the tops of her breasts, which barely peeked out above the cups of her bra. I added open-mouthed kisses to the tops and worked my way down between her finely shaped breasts. I kissed and licked all the way around them, and slowly worked my way back up to the straps that held her bra on her body. I latched onto the strap on the right side with my teeth and pulled it down her shoulder. I repeated the same action on the other side until they were hanging from her arms. Reaching behind her, I unclasped her bra letting it completely slide down her arms to wear her dress still held her arms behind her. I freed her from her dress, but planned to use her bra to better secure her hands.

I leaned over her shoulder watching as I tied her bra to her hands. I made sure I tied her securely enough. Once I was satisfied leaning down I kissed up her arms, and back down the middle of her chest. I reached over with my left hand and rolled the little jewel through her nipple around in my fingers. Watching as Bella's head fell back exposing her neck to me, and I couldn't resist temptation of her sweet neck. I leaned in and kissed, sucked, and licked her exposed neck. I couldn't resist the urge to just kiss and suck I wanted to bite her there, and did marking her. She moaned as I did.

I finally pulled away from her neck. I kissed my way down to worship her breasts stopping at the left one to give her nipple a good sucking. I swirled my tongue and flicked the ring pulling it lightly with my teeth causing another moan to escape her lips. I loved the sounds she made as I touched her body.

"God, baby you are going to have to control those sounds or we are going to make this a quickie," I said while rubbing my hands down her body and letting them dip into the waistband of her panties.

"I can't help the sounds you pull out of me," she said breathlessly. I slipped my fingers into her wet pussy and swirled them around letting the wetness coat them. Then I pulled them out and placed them in my mouth sucking all there yummy goodness off them.

"Mmmhmmm," I moaned. I slid her little panties down her legs. I tossed them on the floor, at this point I didn't care where they landed. I took her right leg and put it on the bed. Opening up her legs wide to allow my head access to the sweet nectar that was calling my name.

I slipped my fingers to her clit rubbing around and gathering all the moisture I could. I leaned down and ran my tongue from her entrance to her clit, sucking and pulling it with me as I pulled away to repeat my actions. I kept this action up until she started trying to grind herself harder on my face. I stood up, flipped her around, and untied the bra from her hands. Once, she was free I lifted her right leg placing it back on the bed. I drove in and started relentlessly sucking and licking her pussy. I wanted it all, I wanted her to feel good, and god if I didn't want to make her cum.

Sticking my tongue all the way into her entrance, I lapped up her juices, adding my fingers working her clit in circles until she screamed out my name above me. I let her recover a little while I stripped behind her. Once I was naked, I pushed her up onto the bed, laying her down in front of me. I straddled her legs, and lined my cock up with her wet pussy. I slowly pushed in; I stopped for a minute allowing her to accommodate herself to my body's invasion. She was so much tighter like this and I didn't want to hurt her.

When she nodded and started out with slow gentle thrusts. I was taking it easy on her wanting to show her just how much I loved and cared about her, but it soon became too much to go so slow.

"Harder," she moaned and I started pulling out only to slam harder into her body.

"Faster," she cried and I once again complied because my own body was screaming out the same responses.

"God, Edward, just fuck me," she panted and I was gone. She raised her head slightly and I used the opportunity to reach down and grab her hair. Forcing her body little backward as I pounded into her pussy repeatedly. I felt her walls fluttering around my cock. I knew she was close again, and I knew I would come with her when she finally fell over the edge.

I leaned back on the bed placing my left hand behind me, and didn't slow down my rhythm at all. I moved very fast, very hard, and very deep with each, and every thrust I gave to her.

"Oh, God, Edward…I'm….coming," she moaned and just like expected I came with her. Collapsing over her body, but trying to hold my entire weight off her. I finally regained my composure and pulled us up the bed, and pulled back the covers. A little recovery time was need before we went at it again.

I curled myself around her body, and placed kisses along her hair, and shoulders.


	50. Honeymoon Outtake: A Little Water Lovin'

_**Honeymoon Outtakes**_

_**A Little Water Lovin'**_

_**Thanks for RAH07890 for reading and fixing mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy another outtake from the Honeymoon.**_

_**EPOV**_

The plane finally touched down in Brazil, and Bella and I took a boat to the island. We hoped into a taxi at the airport and headed straight to the marina to acquire the speedboat we would be using. I had never driven a speedboat before, so I had to take a few moments to realize what I was doing before I sunk the both of us. I slowly engaged the machinery and followed the directions to the island, which was a straight shot, according to Carlisle.

I docked the boat and grabbed Bella's hand to help her off the boat. Once we reached the door to the house, I unlocked it, and then scooped Bella up into my arms once again, carrying her across the threshold. She looked around and then headed toward the master bathroom to freshen up a little. I headed back to the boat to collect our bags.

I stowed our things away in our room, and looked around. I immediately noticed the room that was locked with a special kind of lock, and immediately knew it was a playroom. I shook my head; there was no way I was going to use Carlisle's playroom. Something just didn't set right with me about using it. I strolled through the rest of the house, and took in the rest of our surroundings. There was nothing but rainforest and beach; perfection.

When I headed back to the bedroom, a wild idea crossed my brain. I soon realized that I had to have Bella soon. I opened the door, and was shocked to not see Bella. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I was getting a little nervous.

"Yeah, be out in a minute," she replied.

I walked over to the French doors in the master bedroom and opened them, which showcased a private beach. I headed out, stripping as I went, tossing my clothes onto the sand. I was completely nude when I finally made it to the edge of the water. I walked in, loving the fact that the water was so warm here. I swam around, waiting for Bella to come and join me. I had just stopped, and began looking over the ocean, and into the stars, when I felt her little hands rub up and down my back. I turned ever so slightly to see her out of the corner of my eye.

"This is beautiful," she stated, in awe of the scene before us. The moon was big in the sky, casting its light across the ocean.

I reached out, and pulled her closer to my body, agreeing with her. The night was beautiful, but she was even more beautiful. She spun around in my arms, and leaned up to kiss me. A wave came along, which pushed her body further into mine. I picked her up, wrapped her legs around my waist, and walked into deeper water.

Once we were covered in water, I rubbed my cock along her folds, begging for entrance. She moaned and threw her hair back into the water; when she did, I slowly entered her tight pussy. I was home, my personal heaven, and I wasn't about to stop. We were married and happy. Nothing could stop us or touch us out in this ocean. Once, I was fully incased in her warmth, I held perfectly still, allowing the waves to rock us into one another.

I bit and sucked on her neck, since the water did the majority of the work for us.

"More," she moaned, and rocked her body harder into mine. "Harder, baby," she moaned again. Every other wave, I would thrust into her, waiting for the right moment. I was enjoying watching her in the moonlight, and the way she felt around me was erotic. I wrapped my arm around her back, and grabbed the tops of her shoulders. This allowed her to bend further back; her hair was now completely in the water, and she moaned out my name everytime a wave washed over us.

She used her legs to force me into her body, and I couldn't take anymore of the torture from the movements of the waves. I was done with teasing; I needed fast, hard, and deep.

I turned us, and walked to the shoreline with her bouncing on my cock the whole way. Once I was close enough that the waves wouldn't wash us out, I lowered her to the sand. I made sure the sand was still getting covered by the water; I didn't want sand burn on her back. With the way I wanted to fuck her at the moment, I knew she would. I unwrapped her legs from my body, and pulled my cock from her warmth.

"Don't stop," she panted.

"Shh...I am not stopping. I just want you to get adjusted to the sand, darling." I leaned down, kissing her deeply. When we needed to breathe, I pulled back and kissed around to her earlobe, whispering in her ear. "I wanted to fuck you so hard a few minutes ago, but I needed to slow down a little. Are you comfortable?" She nodded.

"Good," I whispered.

I leaned my cock up to her pussy, rubbing it through her folds and just barely dipping the tip of it inside. I bit the inside of my check to keep from thrusting in like I really wanted, but I wanted to draw her out more. Bella looked at me, and smiled her mischievous smile, and, when I tried to slip just the tip in, she bucked her hips, which made my cock slide all the way inside her. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when I was completely sheathed inside of her. A growl emanated from my chest, I reached down and held her thighs down on the sand. I was in control, not her, and I hadn't given her permission to do anything yet.

"You think you are fooling me with that smile. You are not to move an inch, stay still and maybe I will find it in me to allow you to cum."

She looked at me, wide eyed. She knew that the dominant in me was talking to her, not her sweet, tender loving husband. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Good girl," I praised.

I continued on my path, rubbing the head of my cock through her folds, listening to her moan and beg for more. I couldn't stand it anymore and thrusted deep inside her body, hitting the sweetest spot in the world. She cried out as I did. I pulled all the way out and thrusted in again, moving her body mere inches in the sand.

As I pulled her left leg onto my shoulder and held her right leg in the elbow of my arms, I thrusted again…and again…and again.

"Such a good little slut you are," I cooed at her while setting a fast, hard pace.

"Fuck me, Master," she cried as I drilled in and out of her body. I pulled her left leg down, placed it on the sand, and slid my hand between us, rubbing her clit and watched as my cock disappeared into her depths.

"Cum for me, Isabella," I panted while increasing the pressure to her clit.

"CUM NOW! I shouted when the pressure in my balls increased and I knew I would come soon.

"Ed…wa…rrddd..." she cried as she came, squeezing my cock tightly, which caused me to come with her. I collapsed on top of her on the sand.


	51. Honeymoon Outtakes: Housekeeping

_**Thanks to princess 07890 for reading this story, and weeding out my errors. She has also helped me to develop aspects for all my story. I consider her a dear friends. :)**_

_**Honeymoon Outtake**_

_**"Housekeeping"**_

_**BPOV**_

I awoke the next morning, with Edward whispering in my ear, "Bella, please baby, wake up."

"I have your breakfast, please wake up." I stretched and smiled. I looked at him, and noticed the tray he had on his side of the bed. I sat up and pulled the tray over to begin eating. Edward was a wonderful cook, and I loved when he would grace me with the pleasure of eating his food. I loved to cook, so he very seldom did it himself. Once my breakfast was finished, Edward took my tray and, as he was headed toward the door, he stopped.

"You have an outfit in the bathroom; put it on and meet me in the living room."

I slipped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to shower. Once I was buffed and polished, I examined the little French maid outfit. It had a small little black top with white ruffles, a small black skirt with white ruffles and some crinoline at the bottom, and a small apron on the front. I had a pair of white thigh high stockings, and a black pair of Jimmy Choo's. Right beside the outfit was a little feather duster and a little black and white piece that I assumed was for my hair. I didn't notice any panties and knew that I had to forgo wearing panties to keep my Master happy. I didn't mind and didn't want to wear them either.

Once the outfit was in place, I applied a small amount of makeup and headed down the stairs. I headed straight to the living room and quickly got into the character the outfit portrayed. I began dusting and moving things around on the mantle over the fireplace, humming a song in my head as I worked. Edward wasn't in the living room, yet, but I was sure I would know when he entered.

I felt him before he cleared his throat; I looked over my shoulder and smiled broadly at him.

"You missed a spot," he stated, pointing toward the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So sorry, Sir," I said.

He sat down on the couch and I walked over the coffee table. Slightly bending over in front of him, "Excuse me, Sir," I said, acting like I was innocent. He was growling behind me though. Once the coffee table was cleaned, I headed back over to another shelve bending down to reach the bottom selves.

"Isabella," I heard him ground out behind me. Looking over my shoulder again, "Yes, Sir?"

"You need to come and clean the master bedroom." I nodded and headed back to the room, and started dusting the nightstands, and dresser that was there. I was fluffing the pillows when his groan sounded through the room. I didn't look at him and continued making the bed, and straighten up the throw pillows.

I felt his hands rub over my ass as I was bending down to pick something off the floor. I didn't move; I held still, allowing him to run his fingers down my slick folds. Being dressed up and thinking about him fucking me had me hot.

"You're a little French slut, aren't you? You clean houses and tease the men relentlessly. Why are you not wearing panties under your uniform?"

"Panties are not comfortable, and it is easier for my clients to see what they want, Sir."

"And what do your client usually want from you?" he asked while still stroking my pussy expertly.

"Some like to just look, and never touch. Some like to lick or suck me clean…" I gasped as his tongue found its way to my clit before he sucked it into his mouth. "…some…like…to fuck the little French…maid, Sir," I stuttered the last sentence out.

"Do all the French maids taste as good as you?" I shrugged. As he worked his tongue in and out of my entrance, he also began sliding his tongue up and down my folds. He added his fingers and gently messaged my walls with them. I moaned while he worked my pussy, but I didn't know how long I could hold myself in my position.

He must have noticed my knees shaking, so he straightened me up and moved me to the bed. He laid me down close to the end, and straddled my legs. He slipped his fingers back into my wet pussy, rubbing my clit, and adding pressure to my tight hole. I moaned and wiggled around as much as I could with him sitting on top of me.

"Stop moving and be a good little slut," he scolded.

I stopped all movement and felt him remove his fingers from my body. He shifted his weighted on the bed, and ran his cock down the crack of my ass. We hadn't had anal sex in a while, and I wasn't scared at the possibility of it now. He would prepare me first, and that was something I knew would have happened before now.

Lining his cock up, he slid into my pussy, making me moan. He pushed my further into the bed, and held me down as he set his rhythm of thrusting in and out. I panted and moaned as he thrust into me.

"You're a dirty little maid, aren't you?" I didn't answer him, and he must not have been happy with my lack of reply, because he smacked my ass just as he thrust again. I cried out his name as he did.

"A good little slut answers her Master when she is asked a question. So, once again, are you a dirty little slut?" He thrusted harder into my body, and I bit my lip trying to reply to his answer. I felt the sting of another swat to my ass.

"Answer me now!" he roared behind me.

"Yes, Master," I finally replied as he thrust again before reaching down and grabbing my hair to pull me back. This made my back arch as he relentlessly thrust into my body; I couldn't help the moan that passed through my lips.

"Does my good little slut want to come?" I nodded my head because I was at the penicle, and needed to come.

"Good, you can come after I do," he moaned and thrust again and again until I felt his cock twitching inside me. I pushed back as much as I could in my position, and was reward with his hot cum shooting inside of me, triggering my own climax.

He slowly released my hair, and collapsed beside me on the bed.

"I love you," he stated, while rubbing his fingers over my face.

"I love you, too."

_**Two more outtakes and then this ride is over. Don't forget to vote at twifanfictionrecs dot com / category / top-ten-fics / top-ten-completed-fics-jan-2013 / Don't forget to take all the spaces out. The Perfect Submissive as been nominate for Top Ten Fic of the month of Jan. If you want to vote but the website doesn't show...goggle carolinacullen I am on wordpress and have the link. **_

_**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers you hold a special place in my heart. ;)**_


	52. Original Chapter 31-35

_**A/N: This was original story from chapter 31 through 35 in the story. I had some within the community who didn't like the fact of Bella using Edward's playroom, Rose would really let Bella get this far gone, the fact that in that moment she turned into James, and not the mention the fact that with their relationship. Honest is a must! I had to agree with them; for those of you who are interested in see James get his just deserts here are the original chapters.**_

"_**Paging Dr. Love"**_

_**BPOV**_

Once we made it home on Thursday night, we were both so exhausted that we fell straight into bed. After the activities at the clinic, all we could do was wrap our arms around each other and fall into a deep slumber.

On Friday morning; it was pretty much a usual Friday morning for Edward and I, however, I had a few plans for tonight. Fantasy weekend was upon us, and since last night Edward was able to have a medical scene, tonight, I planned on another medical scene. That would satisfy what we both wanted and needed. First, I had to go to an adult store today, in order find an outfit I would be wearing tonight. I hurried up and got everything done, lay out Edward's clothes on the bed, and stepped into the bathroom.

"Edward," I called.

"Yeah," he replied, from the shower.

"I'm heading out, Alice. I am heading to the store before work to get something for tonight, I will call you later," I stated, while looking over my hair in the bathroom mirror, making sure that I looked good.

"Hey, don't forget to take your medicine. I know that you are feeling better, but you need to make sure to continue those antibiotics. It is very important." I chuckled at his response, always the good doctor.

"I will. I'll call later; maybe we could get together at the clinic again tonight?" I smiled because the outfit I planned on getting would be perfect for the clinic.

"Well, that sounds fine. I have a fantasy or two we can play out there. I wouldn't mind a little naughty nurse." He didn't finish his sentence; it was as though he was reading my mind. It was just what I had planned for my doctor.

"We'll see. See you later, and love you," I called, leaving the bathroom.

Once in my car, I headed out of the gated community and headed straight for the chain of stores that James owned. I wanted him to see me there, or at least that is the plan. I wanted to lure him out into the open so, I could get my hands on him. I planned to make regular appearances at the store. I looked in the review mirror and noticed that Seth was right behind me. I felt more confident with him being here; it would allow me to do what I needed to do. Knowing that I had Seth and the others watching out for me, I felt more confident.

I pulled into the parking lot and made my way into the store. I hadn't been here before, so, I didn't know the layout of the store. I won't be getting much here, since I had to work, and I planned on having dinner out that evening. I bought some crackers and a drink; my main purpose was for James to see me. I headed back out to my car; heading to work, confident that my plan worked.

I met Alice at _The Love Zone_ to look over their outfits for tonight, or even threw something together. Jasper and Alice had slowly worked their way into the lifestyle again, and they were following my example with Edward and were having fantasy weekends. It seemed that Edward and Jasper speak rather regularly about things. I didn't mind, I understood the need to have someone to bounce ideas off.

Once my outfit was located, Alice and I headed to the local cafe to enjoy an early lunch, since I didn't have breakfast yet, and the little pack of crackers I bought at the market were no longer holding me over.

"So, how are things going?" Alice asked while looking over the menu.

"Great," I replied, the waiter came over to take our order.

"Are your plans working yet?"

"You could say that," I didn't want to delve too much information to her; I knew that they didn't want to be involved, but couldn't help wondering why.

"I'm not sure though; I stopped at his market today. I hoped that seeing me might lure him out, but I don't know," I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal, per se. I knew that this would take time. I would have to keep showing James that I was confident, and didn't care where he was, in order to get him out.

Just as our food arrived, my cell phone buzzed with a text message from an unknown number. I looked down, at my phone, and retrieved the message.

'_I c u~ J', _my headed snapped up, I looked around. That had to be from James and I didn't see anyone around. I wondered where he was watching. My phone buzzed again, with another text message.

'_Coming for you soon', _I looked around, but see anything.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. She must have seen the distressed look on my face. I didn't want to alert her yet. Out of all of us, she's just a stepped above me but still not as confident.

"Just a message from Seth," I stated, trying to hide my emotions so she didn't see the emotions played inside my head.

"Well, what did he want? You're scaring me, Bella," Alice started looking around, almost panicked.

"Seth wanted to make me aware of my surroundings; that's all. It's something he has been doing often. He knew about everywhere I go, so he always tries to keep me alert."

Alice nodded, and the conversation changed. I kept receiving messages, but won't check them. I didn't want Alice seeing me upset over the that fact that the man I was deathly scared of was constantly text messaging me. I decided that I wouldn't look until I was at school. Alice and I finished lunch and headed our separate ways. With me no longer alerting her to my distress, she calmed and was able to enjoy her meal. I on the other handed, just picked around, but when I told Alice I was a little sick on my stomach from the antibiotics I was taken she was able to shrug it off.

I headed toward school, my classes would take that long today, Friday's were always a short day for me. I offered office hours that sometimes none of the students even bothered to use. I sat at my desk debating on whether or not to check the messages. Did I really want to know? What was he doing or the things he would tell me? I was pulled from my mussing when the office phone rang.

"English Department, Professor Swan, speaking," I stated.

"So, you are at school. I wondered if you had made it or if you were still out with that little cock tease," James said. My hand started to shake I hadn't heard his voice in years.

"What do you want from me?"I trembled.

"Nothing at the moment, but soon you will be back with me. I wasn't done with you, when that little bitch hit me. I haven't forgotten about you Isabella. I could never forget you; you were the best I ever had."

"You didn't treat me like I was the best, actually, you treated me like shit," I stated with venom laced in my words. My hands were shaking so bad I didn't know what to do with them, my heart was racing and I was scared to death.

"Soon Isabella, you will be mine again," he stated, and the line went dead.

I didn't alert Seth, and thought I could be strong enough to handled James calling. I was terrible wrong. I spent the next hour or two worry about my plan and how I was going to be able to make it work. No matter how much I thought about it there was no way I was not going to implicate Edward some way in the process. I finally dropped my thoughts and headed to class.

Once my classes were over, I planned to call Edward about supper. As I was making my way out to my car, I saw the man who had haunted my dreams for a while…James. I hung back, I just watched him walk around my car, and then I saw him slip something down my window and opened the door. He rummaged around for a few minutes, and then he raised the hood. He messed with a couple of things on the motor and shut the hood. He looked around for a minute. I felt my phone vibrate, seeing a text message from Seth.

'Stay where you are ~ Seth'

When he was about ready to leave the scene, I made my way out of the shadows, I knew that Seth had seen me and knew where I was. He must have known where James was being he was the one that alerted me. I wondered if Seth was gathering the evidence I would potentially need for a restraining order, but, with my plans, I won't need it. I was shaking and didn't know what or why I was thinking about letting him see me. Maybe something had finally snapped and I just didn't care anymore.

I knew the exact moment that James saw me too; he smiled and waved, blowing me a kiss in the wind. I guessed he thought he was being cute when he pointed to his eyes and then pointed back at me. I shuttered as he ran to his vehicle and speeded out of the employee parking lot. Would you believe that no one was around at the time? How convenient, he must have been watching and bidding his time.

"You didn't listen, Ms. Swan." Seth stated while looking at me.

"I wanted him to know that I'm not scared of him anymore," I stated while still staring at my car wondering what he could have done to it. I wouldn't put anything past James at that moment.

"You will not be driving today, not until my men can check out your car, to see what he did inside of it. You also know I will be telling Mr. Cullen about you not listening." I nodded; I knew that Seth wouldn't keep these things from Edward; I just hoped that since it was still fantasy weekend, he wouldn't notice after I showed him my outfit.

I followed Seth to his car, and listened as he called Edward. I figured I would let him tell Edward first and then see where I stood. Seth told him everything about me going to the market, about James doing something to my car, and that he would let Edward know when he had figured out what James had done. As soon as Seth hung up, my cell phone started ringing. Rolling my eyes, I picked up the phone and wasn't surprised by who it was.

"Are you okay?" No hello or anything, straight to the point.

"Yes, I'm fine," I stated, without emotions. I needed to do something to get James out of the way, quicker than when I initially anticipated too.

"You are still coming to the clinic, right?" He asked, I wondered if he would worry about me if I went home, and I knew the answer rather quickly. "If you're here with me, I wouldn't have to worry as much."

"Yeah, I was about to call you when we saw 'him'. Do you want me to stop and pick up something to eat?"

"No, we will order something and get it delivered. Or, we can pick something up on the way home."

We talked for a few more minutes, and I was shocked that Edward still hadn't mentioned anything about the journal entry I gave him last week. He was acting weird, actually you would have thought that I would be punished for the things I had done behind his back. I couldn't figure it out, unless he already knew, but didn't want me to know that he knew. UUgghh.

I arrived at his clinic, and once again, Emily let me back before she closed the clinic and left. I was glad that she left early. Seth had retrieved my bags from the car, stating that it was unsafe for me to do it myself. He muttered something about a bomb, and if I opened the doors, it could explode. Now, that scared the shit out of me. I tried not to think about that now, and headed straight to one of the examination rooms, hurrying to change before Edward saw me in the office. I was shocked to not see him waiting by the doors of the clinic for me.

Once I was changed into my outfit, I looked myself over in the restroom, at the end of the hall, and I walked over to the little buttons on the wall and pressed them. I knew that they did something; alerting the nurse was one color and alerting the doctor was the other, but I just pushed them all.

I headed out of the examination room, planning to walk up behind Edward as he was coming out of the room. I was hiding around the corner. I saw him leave his office, heading toward the examination room. I snuck right up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He stilled for a moment and drew in a sharp breath.

"Dr. Cullen," I said letting him know that it was me.

"Yes," was his response, he hadn't turned around yet, and I actually wanted him to turn around to see my outfit.

"Would you please assist me with something Dr. Cullen? I have been having trouble getting this container off the wall, and it needs to be emptied," I asked, walked past him so he could see the backside first. Looking over my shoulder, I winked at him. He gulped; that was the first sign that things were going to go in my favor.

"Of course, Nurse Swan," he walked over to me and removed the container. He would put it back later; he always made sure the things we messed with were fixed when we left. When he turned back around with the container in his hands, I accidentally drop my stethoscope, bending down to retrieve it from the floor.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. I am rather clumsy today," I stated, batting my eyelashes at him. He swallowed hard.

"Put these in the disposal room, down the hall on the right, and then meet me in my office. I think you are up for review," he stated, and left the exam room. I did as I was told, taking the container to the disposal room, and headed into his office. I knocked on the doorframe and noticed him sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Cullen," I replied, still standing at the door waiting for him to invite me into his office.

"Yes, come on in and sit down in the chair there." He motioned to the chair sitting in front of his desk, and I followed his lead. "It has come to my attention that you are up for review, and I don't know how to say this...You have been very naughty, Nurse Swan," he stated, smirking.

"You see, it has been said that you flirt with the patients, no matter their age," he said, still smiling.

So, I cut him off, "I do it to make their day; age doesn't matter to me." I crossed my arms over my chest, pushing my breasts up in the process.

"Yes, that I can see; making their day is important when they come to the doctor's. However, others here have complained about your flirty and attire at work. It seems that you always dress rather...seductively, causing the patients to grow rather fond of your affections."

"Who's complaining about me? I do my job properly and make sure that my patients are well, taken care of. Do you find the way I dress, seductive?" He cleared his throat and smiled that crooked smile at me.

"Your outfits...are...rather entertaining, however, they are highly inappropriate for the work environment."

"I see...you have already sided with the others," I stated, looking away from him. I tried to think of something I could come back with role-playing was sometimes hard. I looked at him and give him my best puppy dog look, "I will do anything to keep my job, anything you want; you can have it."

"Well, I don't usually accept something like that Ms. Swan and I want you to know that this is strictly a professional relationship." I nodded as he talked letting him know that I was paying attention. He stood up and walked around the desk and over to me. When he got near the chair, he stood directly in front of me.

"These outfits you wear..." he took his finger and rubbed the lace at the top of my corset, right above my breasts "...they are distracting during the day; has anyone ever told you that you are a beautiful woman, Ms. Swan?"

"No, but I like hearing it."

"I think you have an idea how beautiful you are, and you know what you are doing. You don't fool me for one moment. You want me to take advantage of these cute little outfits and call you into my office. Don't you?" He ran his finger up and down the button on the front of the corset.

All I could mutter at that moment, was "Yes", I couldn't come up with anything else if I tried. The looks, the tone; the thrill of him touching me, and then calling me beautiful all had me about ready to ruin the new outfit I was wearing.

"Yes, my little naughty nurse. You run around this office taunting me, wanting me, but you would love for me to stick my cock, in your wet little pussy wouldn't you?" The last part of that sentence was whispered in my ear as he slowly nibbed on my earlobe.

"You want me doctor, I can see it in your eyes. I can see the way you swallow hard whenever I am around, and I noticed the massive bulge in your pants. I want it…all of it... hard...rough...fast; deep inside of me," I panted, with him sucking on my earlobe, the stroking of the lace at my breasts, and the dirty talk, they all have me wanting him even more.

"How about we come to a compromise?"

"I'm listening." He pulled back from me, and began.

"I will fuck you right here, right now, on my desk if you will tone it down with the sexy lingerie type outfits."

"What do I get out of this? I keep my job, and I get to fuck you, but will you make it good for me, too? Is this just about you? If it is, then I quit." I stood up as if I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm. Jerking me back to his body, he flipped me around to where my back was facing the desk.

"I will make you cum; don't you worry your pretty little head about that, the question should be what do I get out of fucking you? Do I let you keep your job, and take away something that I masturbate to during our lunch breaks, or do I get something more?"

"You can have me anytime you want me," I told him; it was the truth. He owned my body and soul. He pulled me close to him, reached behind me, and pulled my hair, forcing my chest out and my head back. He kissed down my neck and over the top of my breasts. He pulled harder, which made my back arch and caused my corset to rise a little. He lowered his hands and fiddled with the exposed skin above my shorts. He ran his fingers along the waistband of my shorts, before pushing them down.

"These have to go, but we are leaving on the stockings and the corset for now," he said, exposing me to him.

"God, you're so beautiful Isabella..." licking his lips "...I would love to eat your pussy right now, but with the day I've been having, I have to be inside you instead." I finished stepping out of my pants; he leaned down and picked them up. I watched as he balled them up in his fist, and then lifted them to his nose to smell them. His eyes closed, and he emitted a growling sound from his chest as he took in the scent of me.

"Mine," he stated, looking right in my eyes.

"Yours," I stated, looking right back at him.

He moved so fast, that, before I knew it, he had me spun around to where I was facing the desk. I heard his buckle hit the floor behind me. He shoved me down and pushed hard into my body. I cried out; I wasn't expecting him to do that yet, but he had. He wasn't being gentle with me, and I wondered what he was thinking, he didn't even check to see if I was ready or anything. At that moment, I didn't care...because I needed to know that he wanted me too. All the self doubt I was experiencing here lately was really putting a dent in my confidence. I couldn't figure out why Edward wanted me, and I would revert to the old thinking from when I was with James.

He reached down and pushed my upper body impossibly closer to the desk, and held me down. He gathered my long hair into his hands; he pulled all the way out of my body, and then slammed back in.

"Oh, God," I moaned as he repeatedly slammed into me.

"Rub your clit, Isabella," he demanded. He must have been getting closer to his own release. I reached down, and placed my palm on my clit, running my fingers down to feel where Edward and I were connected. I vigorously palmed my clit, while simultaneously rubbing him as he slides in and out of my pussy. I moaned as I felt us together everytime I felt his cock push back into my pussy.

"God, baby you feel sooo...good," he moaned, thrusting in again. He slowed things down just a little, bringing me to the verge of coming. He leaned down and kissed my shoulders, running his hands down the ties of my corset. I could feel him slowly untying them.

"I want to see your back, angel. I want to lay kisses all down your spine." When he finally got the last tie undone, he pulled the corset to the side. It didn't fall off because the desk was still holding it in place on my body. He ran kisses down my spine, and then pulled my hair, making my back arch, as he slamming into me again. He picked our rhythm backup to its original pace. He slapped me on the ass, and I cried out. I hadn't been expecting him to do that, and it took me by surprise. He started alternating cheeks and each time he thrusted into my body he would slap on one of them.

"So, pink..." he moaned, thrusting harder into me "...I can't hold it anymore, Isabella. Come for me; come for me now…come all over my cock, Bella." I couldn't hold back any longer, and came, crying out, "Edward." I felt his erratic thrusts until he finally filled me, crying out my name with his own release.

He slowly released my hair, and leaned against the desk heavily, resting all of his weight on the desk and me. Edward placed his hands on the desk around me, rested for a moment.

He slowly pulled out of me, bending down to pick up my shorts, and handed them back to me. I pulled away from the desk, and sliding the short back into place on my body. I sat back on down in the chair, in front of his desk. He pulled his pants back on and walks around to sit down. He sits down in a huff and then runs his hand down his face. At this point, I wonder if he is going to bring up the journal or the fact that James has done something to my car. I patiently wait for him to bring it up.

"Seth told me that you didn't listen to him when he told you to stay out of sight this afternoon." He looked me right in the eyes.

"I wanted to show him I wasn't scared. I am tired of running Edward," I said rather hateful, but I couldn't help it. I was sick of hiding, sick of running, and sick of the hold that James had over me.

"I see..." was pinching the bridge of his nose "...What are you planning to do? Isabella, you have to tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell." I couldn't tell him what I was planning, I hadn't even decided on what to do yet. I was juggling between doing something and doing nothing. I was confused, and didn't know where to turn.

"I can't tell you, Edward. I don't even know what I am going to do yet, if anything. I haven't the first clue what to do, and if I didn't I wouldn't want you to get involved. I can't risk something happening you or your career because of me."

"Well, if you can't be honest with my Isabella, you are going to leave with no choice, but to end our relationship. Do you really want that?" When the words left his mouth, I felt like all the wind had been let out of my body. Did that mean that he would leave me for not telling him? Didn't he realize I was trying to protect him? I tried hard not to show any emotions; I was not going to cry in front of him. I was strong, and I could do this. I had to figure things out in my head, I was so confused as to what to do, and I didn't want Edward to leave me.

"No, I don't want that, but I understand. Can you be understanding and give me some time to think about things. I don't have any plans other than trying to do something, but I am so confused right now, I need time to decided on what to do with my life. Can you give me time?" I asked as I got up to leave the office.

"You have until you birthday, Isabella. If you cannot trust me enough to tell me, then we will have to part ways. I don't want that, but you will leave me with no choice. If you want space to decided on what to do, then stay in the submissive room at home. I don't want to do this, but you have requested space. Space you will be granted." I nodded and headed out of his office. I had to change clothes anyways, and I needed to get away from him for a moment to gather my thoughts about the situation. He had given me a window to make things right between us again, and I was not going to miss the opportunity.

The rest of our time at the clinic was spent in silence. We didn't say much other than basic information. Edward drove us home once everything had been cleaned up. I headed toward the submissive room, which was one of his stipulations. If I wanted to have space to figure out what to do, then he felt that I should stay in the submissive room. I headed straight to the submissive room when we got home. I didn't want him to see me fall apart.

I cried myself to sleep; and, for the first time since we have been together, I didn't know whether or not our relationship will survive that situation.

The following morning, Seth let me know that my car was fine, that he had just pulled the plugs out of the disturber cap, but I couldn't trust it. I would never drive that car again. I would have to find away to buy another, but didn't feel like I deserved it. I had taunted James into doing what he had done, and it was my entire fault. I deserved to be punished.

When I woke up I didn't go get coffee, I didn't deserve anything that Edward had here. I didn't help him anyways. I was dragging him down with my drama, and actually felt like maybe he did need to leave me. Hell, a part of me wanted James to come and just finish off what he tried to do years ago.

I headed out of the house, not wanting to see Edward watching me any longer. I didn't want him to see me crying and I needed to clear my head. I had so many thoughts and feeling running through my mind, I could think straight. I was crying and couldn't stop. I rounded the corner of the house when I was grabbed from behind. I was about to scream when they spun me around. She placed her fingers on my mouth silencing me.

"Don't scream, Isabella," Victoria said, looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked; I was almost out of breath. I didn't want anything to do with her, especially if she was still involved with James. I was a little leery of the fact she snuck up behind me.

"I've come to help, Isabella. James is planning to kidnap you, and he wants me to help, but I refuse. You have to get him before he gets you, and put an end to this." She was wringing her hands and didn't seem steady on her feet. She wasn't making eye contact with me either. She just seems nervous.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I hadn't decided what to do if anything, and at that moment, I felt that if he did kidnap me it would put me out of my misery.

"Here," she shoved a syringe into my hands. "This is what he wanted me to use on you today, but I won't, I can't. He has abused me over and over again; I want nothing more from him and his games."

"What's in this?" I asked studying the syringe in my hands. I didn't know how to use it, and wondered what was in it.

"From what James says...it's a heavy duty muscle relaxer. He said that if I injected you with that, I would be able to drag you out of your house, and to mine. That house down there..." she pointed "...It's James' house; he has it filled with slaves, and he abuses them every chance he gets."

"Why are you helping me?" I couldn't understand why she would be helping me out. Or, trying to help me out. I was even more confused than before.

"Isabella, James killed Irina, and I am afraid that he is going to kill me or you too." I gasped I hadn't heard anything about it. Of course, I hadn't read the papers or watched TV to see anything going on.

"What? When? How?" I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I needed answers.

"She joined the house, just like the rest of the girls. He favoured her, and he had her break into your house. She got tired of his games rather quickly, tried to leave a couple of times, but I haven't seen her in awhile. Her body was found in the woods a couple of miles from here; I could tell she was on her way out of Seattle..." she was crying "...I'm scared Isabella."

Oh my god, I wondered if Charlie is aware of all this. We talked a few more minutes and she let me know that whatever I decided to do, that she would back me up, but wanted nothing to do with the planning. I decided to call Charlie to see what I could find out about Irina. I wanted to make sure that Victoria wasn't playing games with me and leading me into a trap.

"_**Backed Into a Corner"**_

_**EPOV**_

Saturday morning, I awoke to the ringing of my cell phone. I didn't look at the caller ID, and I just answered.

"Hello," I responded, still half asleep.

"Edward, it's Tanya..." she sniffled "...They found Irina's body this morning. She was in the woods, right off one of the trails." She sobbed into the phone, and I pulled myself out of the bed, and headed straight to my office as she cried in the phone. I always recorded Tanya's conversations when she called, that kept my ass and her's in line.

"Where exactly did they find her?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I should have guessed that something like that could have happened to her.

"She was found at the Lake Crescent Lodge; she was tied to the bed and beaten within an inch of her life. They are thinking it was a crime of passion, but I didn't know she was involved with anyone. Yes, she had been acting weird the past couple of months. You know Irina; she doesn't talk about her exploits."

"Who found her?" I asked to try to get all the information out of her I could. I didn't like talking to her, but she was my only link to Irina at the moment.

"Chief Swan from Forks received a tip about a woman. Or, that is what I overheard them saying when I went down to the coroner's office to identify her body." She started to sob again, I realized that I needed to end this conversation and call Charlie.

"Tanya, I need to get off the phone. I need to call the others in our community and give them the information. When are you having her services?"

"Not until next week, they are performing an autopsy to see what happened to her. I will email you the information. Please tell your parents."

"I will Tanya, thanks for calling and letting me know. I am sorry about your loss." I got off the phone with Tanya and hurried to call Charlie. I wondered if this had something to do with James.

"Forks Police Station, Rebecca speaking," I heard the voice on the other end say.

"Hey Rebecca, is Charlie in the office by chance?" I asked, tapping my fingers on my desk.

"Sure is, may I say who is calling?"

"Edward Cullen," I told her.

"One moment please, Mr. Cullen." I could hear the music in the background as I waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Edward," Charlie answered.

"Charlie, I heard that you found Irina Denali's last night at Lake Crescent Lodge. I was wondering how you knew she was there?"

"Hello, to you, too, and how did you find out I knew?" Charlie was never one to beat around the bush with things.

"Tanya Volturi is her sister, an ex-sub that did me wrong, and has ties to the community here. She overheard the coroner or someone talking and your name was mentioned. I was wondering how you knew?"

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but since you are close to the family and since it will probably affect Bella, I will tell you what happened."

Charlie proceeded to tell me that he was at home when his cell phone alerted him to a text message. He didn't think much about who the sender was, and clicked on the message. The message stated that there was a girl related to the community that had was lying beaten to death in a bed in the lodge.

"I panicked a little, thinking that it could be Bella; I mean who would have my private number to call like that?" Charlie stated and I could hear the wariness in his voice.

"So, what made you think about Bella; the mention of the community?"

"Yes…no, the person mentioned that the girl had a tattoo down her back and spine." I gasped...James.

"Think about if you had received a call at work about a girl lying in a bed, beaten to death, with a tattoo down her spine. Tell me the first person you wouldn't think of would be somebody besides Bella."

"I know of two other girls with the same tattoo; my sister in law, for one. My best friend's girlfriend, Alice, has one as well, and then Bella so, I have three different girls I would think of. Bella would be my gut instinct. Do you think it's James?" The words rolled off my tongue before I could stop them.

"They are in danger Edward..." he stated "...Yes, I think it's James. I think he is the one who sent the message. I can't prove it though, the number is untraceable."

"How are you not able to trace the number?"

"He used a prepaid cell phone, not contract information need for those things. Damn, technology nowadays," he grumbled.

"You need to come to Seattle, Charlie. Bella has something up her sleeve; I don't know what it is, she won't tell me. Last night, I gave her an ultimatum...either tell me, or we were over. She didn't say a word about what she was planning, and she seems awful confused. I have Seth following her everywhere, and yesterday, she went to one of James' supermarkets. James has broken into her car and classroom. Our house has been broken into, and Victoria, one of the dominants from the house she lived in Cali, has decided to move into the area. Seth says that James has been sending her text messages. Rose and Alice have been getting them too." God, in a matter a minutes everything had gone from bad, to worse.

"Good, God Edward. That's why she has been taking those classes, isn't it?"

"I think so, sir,"

"Good gravy, she's planning on trying to take him down. She will get herself killed messing with him. We have to stop her Edward. Have that guard of yours stop her." Charlie was practically begging at that point.

"I can't, Charlie; we have to let her do this. She has to be rid of James in order to get better. We have to come up with something; I have given her a window of opportunity to tell me her plans. She has until her birthday to come clean, otherwise, our relationship will be over. I can't be with someone who is going to lie to me, or not ever trust me enough to let me help her. I've thought about staying at my apartment downtown; I hoping she'll take the time to think about what she is doing. I'm planning to follow her, and see what is going on. Seth and the boys will be with her at all times."

"How many men does Seth have at his disposal?"

"He has about eight men; two that monitor the house, technical geeks you could say. Two men follow them; he is the only one directly involved with her. Here at the guard house, he has two more men, and two men following James." I briefly wondered why the two following him hadn't called about Irina, or the fact that he potentially killed her.

"How did he get away with murdering Irina with two guards following him?" Charlie must have thought the same things I had.

"I don't know...until I call Seth." That was the next call I would be making; this morning wasn't turning out like I hoped. I was hoping to talk with Isabella, and see if she would once again tell what was going on in her mind.

"When are you heading to the apartment?" Charlie asked.

"Monday morning, if I can't get her to talk to me."

"Do you mind if I crash at your place? I could give you a little company on those stake outs?"

"I don't mind, I will email you the location of my apartment. We will figure out where to go from there."

"Do you know how to shoot a gun, son?" Charlie asked. I didn't want things to go that far.

"Yes, I do, it used to be a hobby of mine." I remembered when I thought about heading off to school to be a police officer, and the number of hours I put in at the local gun range.

"Well, he won't stand a chance will he?" Charlie stated and finally bids me farewell. I had other things to contend with this morning.

I picked up the phone, and called Seth to get a report on things.

"Seth?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," he replied.

"Why didn't you know that James killed Irina at Lake Crescent?"

"It wasn't James; he has a partner. James has been in Seattle since the moment you hired us to watch Ms. Swan."

"Do you know who his partner is?"

"Yes, a Laurent Bellamy; he is a dominant and has been friends with James for years now. He was at Victoria and James' wedding and left James's company for a variety of reasons. Lately, James has been talking him into getting rid of a couple of problems."

"Why wasn't I notified of his presence?"

"He wasn't a threat, at first; I just learned this morning that he was responsible for Irina. We knew she was missing from the house a couple of weeks ago, but we hadn't been tracking Laurent, until now. Laurent and Irina were thought to be having a love affair, so no one thought anything of it. James hired Laurent since we have been tracking him to capture three girls, and kill two of them. We speculate that, because their conversations are in codes, the two he was to kill are Rose and Alice. James wants the third one for himself. In fact, he told Laurent this morning that he would get the other girl and to not worry about it."

"I have to make other calls. Let me know if you learning anything else, ok?"

"Yes, sir," Seth replied and I hung up.

I had to call Jasper and Emmett to let them know that Rose and Alice could be in danger. I called Jasper first, because he and Alice were not always together. He hadn't finalized his move to Seattle yet, but was in and out of the state regularly. The phone rang a couple of times, and then I was greeted by Jasper's voice.

"What's up?" Jasper answered; I figured he looked at the caller ID.

"Trouble is what is up. Are you with Alice?" I needed to get straight to the point no time for waiting and idle chitchat.

"No. Why?" He asked, he was moving around his house.

"James has been wreaking havoc on my life, and Bella's. It would also seem that he has hired someone to take her. This person also killed Irina Denali this morning."

"Holy shit, where's Alice? Does Bella know where she is?"

"I don't know where Alice is; Bella is pissed at me right now."

"Shit," he replied, and I bet that right now Jasper was pulling at his own hair.

"She can stay here with Bella. Maybe if Bella has someone to talk too, they will be able to make sense with her."

I sighed and pulled at my own hair. I didn't want to give her room, I shouldn't have to wait for my submissive to be honest with me. She should want to tell me what was going on with her. I couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong with Bella. What I was doing for her goes against everything my body tells me to do. Help, protect, and safety were the main issues, but her unwillingness to allow me to help were frustrating. I had to protect her the best way I could. I thought about what would be right for her. I couldn't lose her, and I had to figure this out before she got to deep.

"What is going on over there?

"I am slowly watching Bella fall apart is what I am doing over here. I don't know what has made this happen. I mean, I know that James is wrecking havoc on her life, but she won't confide in me. She won't tell me what she is planning. I don't even know if she knows. I mean she can't focus, she has trouble concentrating. I catch her crying for no reason, she doesn't want to talk or open up about anything. Jasper, I think she is slowly losing her mind, and I can't get her to ask for help."

"I don't know what is going on with her, but I will call Alice and send her your way. She will be watched. Right?"

"They will have Seth watching their every move. I haven't decided, but if Bella doesn't come clean about need help, or trust me...something...anything. Then Charlie and I will be watching out for the girls. Bella has weapons; several, in fact, on her at all times. At which point, I am somewhat scared for her to have, but I refuse to leave her unarmed. They will also have the others on Seth's team, who are watching from different angles and aspects. I also have men who are tailing James, and now, Laurent."

I bided Jasper good-bye, and proceeded to call Emmett, since Rosalie was the next on the hit list, according to Seth. I dialled Emmett's number, waiting for him to answer, he never answers on the first couple of rings; it was not until the sixth ring that he finally answered.

"What?" He practically screams into the phone.

"Well, hello to you, too, brother," I stated; he was rather snippy.

"You are interrupting Rose and my play time, what do you want?"

"Well, I have something to tell you that involves Rosalie. I don't know how you are going to get her to do anything; she is so stubborn after all." I chuckled, because Rose wasn't one to take orders from Emmett.

"If it has something to do with Bella, you can bet you sweet ass that she will do whatever you want."

"There are two reasons that I called is that Irina was found dead this morning just outside of Forks. Actually, it was at Lake Crescent Lodge; she was involved with James and Laurent Bellamy. They killed her, Emmett. She isn't the only one James is gunning for either. It seems that he and Laurent are planning to kill three more. Two of whom Laurent will be taking care of in the next couple of days."

"Shit, let me guess...Rose and Alice?"

"Yes, I think so, or that is the going theory. Alice is coming to stay here with Bella. You know how much security I have here. Charlie, Jasper, and I are planning to monitor the girls. Bella and I had a fight, I think something is going on with Bella mentally, but I am not quite sure. That is Rose's speciality, I just handled the basic aspects of things, but I need her to watch Bella and give me her professional opinion. I think Bella has been planning a revenge of sorts against James. If Bella can't come clean to me before her birthday, I am afraid that our relationship will be over..." I sighed I didn't want things to be over "...I plan on staying at the apartment if she hasn't come clean by Monday."

"Yeah, I will send Rose your way. I'll just tell her that you need an opinion on Bella mental health. When she gets there, you can tell the rest. I noticed Bella acting off the other day at the submissive meeting. She was acting weird. Come to think of it, she jumped when her phone rang, and she looked like she was hiding something from me. The way she talked about the restraining order had me concerned. I couldn't demand her to tell me anything, I am not like you and Jasper, but I do expect honesty from her, just like she does me. Do you think she would stay with Alice and Rose?"

"I don't think it will be a problem, however, Bella is pulling away from me. So, she might even pull away from them, too. So, we will have to see, but I don't want her to be alone, especially with them being in danger. If I do leave on Monday, I want someone with her."

I walked over to the window and saw Victoria walking out of our yard. Panic courses through my body.

"Emmett, I got to go, Victoria is talking to Bella." I hung up the phone, not even saying good-bye. I headed out the door, hoping to stop her before she could get to her house.

"What are you doing here?" She stopped dead in her tracks, shaking her head. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella standing at the corner of the house. I was wondering what was going on, and why Victoria would be over here talking to Bella.

"Go on Victoria, I will let Edward know what you wanted," Bella stated as Victoria headed to her house.

"Why was she here, Isabella?" I asked her; at that point, I was beyond pissed. I was livid.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Edward," she stated and marched off into the house. Of course, I was right on her trail. I didn't like this new side to Bella, and wondered what the hell was going on with her. She was never like that before.

"You will tell me what is going on with her and you, for that matter." I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I was tired of waiting and begging her to come clean.

"I can't tell you, without disappointing you." She looked down at the floor; her eyes won't even meet mine.

"Tell me now, Isabella," I demanded. I used my Dom voice from the playroom to make her tell me.

"Please, don't make me you will be mad at me Edward. I can't take you being mad at me. I can't take it anymore..." she begged me "...I don't know what is going on with me, but I know that whatever I do affects you..." she looked at me with tears running down her face "... but don't make me tell by using that voice with me," she implored me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought that I couldn't force her to tell me, but she was destroying our relationship.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? Let me help you with whatever it is. You are destroying something great by this mess. You are letting 'him', take control of you by this madness." I pulled at my hair and felt so frustrated. I knew that this person standing in front of me was not the Bella that I knew and loved. Somewhere along the way, she had become so obsessed with getting even with James that she had lost herself in the process.

"I'm not doing anything to you; I'm trying to get 'him' out of my life. Everywhere I turn, he is there doing something. Did you know that he had Irina break into our house? That he owns the house next door? Did you know that he was planning on getting Victoria to kidnap me, and, on top of all that, he killed Irina, leaving her to rot somewhere between here and Forks? He is sending me messages, calling my office phone at work, breaking into our house, breaking into my classroom, and car." She was pulling at her hair and walking around in circles. Bella looked like a caged animal at this point pacing around the room. I studied her, and knew that something was terribly wrong. I would have to try and figure it out soon, before things got worse.

"I have to do something Edward; I'm not going to hide behind a restraining order and pray that the next time he sees me, he doesn't knock me over the head and drag me to his house for a little play time. I won't do it; I won't allow him to rule my life anymore. He has ruled it for so long. But that ends very soon; I am finished with him!" She screamed and walked out of the house, I watched her walk behind the house. I figured she was heading toward the meadow to calm down. I pulled out my cell phone and typed out a message to Seth. I had to figure out what was wrong with Bella and quickly before, she went off the deep end.

I headed back to my study and sat back in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't know how to handle this situation; the only reason I was not running after Bella right now was because Seth is tailing her.

I sent Seth another text_, Are you following her?_ ~E

I had to make sure that he was watching out for her. My phone signalled a text message, I opened it up to see a message from Seth.

_Yeah, she is in the meadow pacing around like a wild cat in a cage, but ok ~S._

Confident that Seth was watching her, I thought about how she was acting. It seemed that everything had gotten increasing worse since she had the surgery. I pulled out her prescriptions and looked over the medication she was on, and pulled out my desk references to look at adverse side effects. I didn't know if I would find my answers there, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Bella seemed to more depressed, cried at the drop of a hat, she fell asleep before I did, but didn't rest well during the night. Not that it was big factor, just something out of character, for her in the last couple of days. She usually couldn't shut down. She acted like she could focus on thing for very long, and concentration...she could even figure out what she needed to do in this situation. I knew she loved me, but was she really willing to throw it all away for James? I couldn't understand it. Her snapping at me earlier was out of character, too. Bella was usually calm, the only way she would get a little smart was if she was playing or kidding around. Bella wasn't a bitch...she was also so warm hearted and kind.

Bella came home about an hour later; I stayed in my study, not wanting to disturb her. If she wanted to talk, she knew where to find me. She walked by the study, and headed toward the submissive's room. I could hear her mumbling to herself. I looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. She looked like shit, she must have been crying all night long.

"I do appreciate your offer to help, Edward; I don't want to let you down, but I have to do this for me. I don't want to talk about it right now. I am completely drained, but promise to talk to you in the morning."

I didn't say anything; I just nodded. At that point, I was scared to say anything else to her; afraid that I would set her off again. I was terribly worried about her, but had to let this play out. I would be watching though, I didn't head to bed; I didn't knew I couldn't sleep in a bed that didn't have her in it. I had experienced that last night. Instead, I sat in the study working on things. I gathered all the information I could get about what would make Bella suddenly change.

I called Seth to get an update on James whereabouts, and it seemed that James had another meeting with Laurent tomorrow.

I eventually fell asleep with my head on my desk; it wasn't the best way to sleep, but it was what it was. I headed out into the kitchen for some coffee; and saw not only Bella, but also Alice and Rose there as well. They were talking in hushed tones as I entered, I didn't pay attention to what they are talking about; instead, I headed straight to the coffee pot. I didn't have anything to offer anyone at that point, and I would know what they were talking about in time. Rose and Alice both had promised to help Bella and share with me the information they gathered.

I headed back to my study once I had my coffee, and started calling everyone to line everything up. According to the conversation yesterday that was overheard, James told Laurent he was planning on coming to Victoria's on Monday for Bella. Victoria must have lied and said that the plan to have her was a success.

I didn't know when Rose was going to give me her professional opinion on Bella, but I wouldn't tell her my fears about her medicine, until Rose confirmed my thoughts. It seemed that Dr. McIntyre hadn't noticed that Bella was taking antidepressants either that or he wasn't aware that sometimes people on certain antibiotics experienced depression because of the antibiotic. I also believed that her antidepressant wasn't working as well as it should have cause her to become even more depressed. With all these factors in place; James wrecking havoc on our lives, her lack of coverage from her antidepressant, and the fact that the antibiotic has a tendency to cause depression. I had already diagnosis Bella as having a mental breakdown. I wondered if Rose would agree with my diagnosis. I couldn't leave her while she was in this shape, so I stayed out of the way, while Rose figured it out. We would decided were to go from there.

"_**Revenge is Bittersweet"**_

_**BPOV**_

"Don't you take that tone with me, Edward," she states and marches off into the house. Of course, I am right on her trail.

"You will tell me what is going on with her and you, for that matter." I want answers now.

"I can't tell you," she looks down at the floor; her eyes won't even meet mine.

"Tell me now, Isabella," I add a little force behind my words, using the voice I would use to command her in the playroom.

"Please, don't make me, please," she begs me. "Don't make me tell by using that voice with me," she implores me. I pinch the bridge of my nose and think that I could force her to tell me, but would that destroy our relationship.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? Let me help you with whatever it is. You are destroying something great by this mess. You are letting 'him', take control of you by this madness." I pull at my hair and feel so frustrated. I know that this person standing in front of me is not the Bella that I know and love. Somewhere along the way, she has become so obsessed with getting even with James that she has lost herself in the process.

"I'm not doing anything to you; I'm trying to get 'him' out of my life. Everywhere I turn, he is there doing something. Did you know that he had Irina break into our house? That he owns the house next door? Did you know that he was planning on getting Victoria to kidnap me, and, on top of all that, he killed Irina, leaving her to rot somewhere between here and Forks? He is sending me messages, breaking into our house, breaking into my classroom, and car." She was pulling at her hair and walking around in circles.

"I have to do something Edward; I'm not going to hide behind a restraining order and pray that the next time he sees me, he doesn't knock me over the head and drag me to his house for a little play time. I won't do it; I won't allow him to rule my life anymore. He has ruled it for so long. But that ends very soon; I am finished with him!" She walks out of the house climbs into her car and backs out the driveway. I don't know where she is going, but I hope she is heading to go see Rose or Alice. Maybe one of them can talk some sense into her.

I head back to my study and sit back in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. I don't know how to handle this situation; the only reason I am not running after Bella right now is because Seth is tailing her. With that thought, I realize I haven't called him yet and now would be a great time. I pick up the phone, and dial his number.

"Seth?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," he replies.

"Are you following her?" It's an easy question, and I have to know.

"Yeah, she is heading out of the city. I think she might be heading towards her father's house. I won't know for sure until we get closer to the Forks' exit. Of course, she could just be driving."

"Why didn't you people know that James killed Irina at Lake Crescent?"

"It wasn't James; he has a partner. James has been in Seattle since the moment you hired us to watch Ms. Swan."

"Do you know who his partner is?"

"Yes, a Laurent Bellamy; he is a dominant and has been friends with James for years now. He was at Victoria and James' wedding and left James's company for a variety of reasons. Lately, James has been talking him into getting rid of a couple of problems."

"Why wasn't I notified of his presence?"

"He wasn't a threat, at first; I just learned this morning that he was responsible for Irina. We knew she was missing from the house a couple of weeks ago, but we hadn't been tracking Laurent, until now. Laurent and Irina were thought to be having a love affair, so no one thought anything of it. James hired Laurent since we have been tracking him to capture three girls, and kill two of them. We speculate that, because their conversations are in codes, the two he was to kill are Rose and Alice. James wants the third one for himself. In fact, he told Laurent this morning that he would get the other girl and to not worry about it."

"Where is Bella, now?"

"She's still just driving around, she didn't take the exit for Forks. She's not going to her father's, just give her some time. I don't know what you guys fought about, but she has a lot on her plate at the moment."

"I will keep that in mind; I have to make other calls. Let me know her next move, ok?"

"Yes, sir," Seth replies and I hang up. I have to call Jasper and Emmett to let them know about Rose and Alice. I call Jasper first, because he and Alice are not always together. He hasn't finalized his move to Seattle, but is in and out of the state regularly. The phone rings a couple of times, and then I am greeted by Jasper's voice.

"What's up?" Jasper answers his phone; I figured he looked at the caller ID.

"Trouble is what is up. Are you with Alice?" I need to get straight to the chase.

"No. Why?" He asked and I could tell he was moving around.

"James has been wreaking havoc on my life, and Bella's. It would also seem that he has hired someone to take her. This person also killed Irina Denali this morning."

"Holy shit, where's Alice? Does Bella know where she is?"

"I don't know where Alice is; Bella is pissed at me right now and taken off."

"Shit," he replies, and I bet that right now Jasper is pulling at his own hair.

"She can stay here with Bella. Bella is planning a revenge of sorts on James. I am somewhat scared about that. However, with Alice here, maybe Bella will confide in her, and we could learn more about what she is planning to do. I gave Bella a window of opportunity to carry out her mission."

I sigh and pull at my own hair. I don't want to give her room to do this, and it goes against everything my body tells me to do. Help, protect, and safety are the main issues, but her unwillingness to allow me to help are frustrating. I have to protect her the best way I can. I think I am doing that by allowing her to think she will be doing everything on her own. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Maybe once this is all over, we can sit down and hash everything out.

"You did what? Are you nuts? She'll get herself killed going after him like that." Jasper said, rather frustrated.

"She will be watched; it's not as if I am sending her out alone. First, she will have Seth watching her every move, and then she will have Charlie and me as well. She has weapons; several, in fact, on her at all times. She also has others on Seth's team, who are watching from different angles and aspects. I also have men who are tailing James, and now, Laurent."

"I will be coming with you, too, on this stake out. I will call Alice and have her come to your house. She will listen if I use the Dom voice on her anyway. Oh, by the way, Alice was wondering if maybe we could do a scene with you guys sometime in the future. She's been begging me to ask you. She would have said something to Bella the other day at the coffee shop, but thought better of it. She wanted to respect Bella being a submissive and you being Bella's Master before saying anything."

"I will think about it. First, I would need to talk to Bella and see what her thoughts about it are. But, before that, I need to get this James situation under control. Sometime, after that, maybe if we are still together." I sighed; I don't even know where we stood at this moment.

I bid Jasper good-bye, and proceeded to call Emmett, since Rosalie was the next on the hit list, according to Seth. I dial Emmett's number, waiting for him to answer, he never answers on the first couple of rings; it's not until the sixth ring that he finally answers.

"What?" He practically screams into the phone.

"Well, hello to you, too, brother," I state; he's rather snippy tonight.

"Sorry, I didn't look at the caller ID when I picked it up, and you are just the person I wanted to talk to." He still sounds pissed, and I wonder what is going on over at his house.

"Well, I have something to tell you that involves Rosalie. I don't know how you are going to get her to do anything; she is so stubborn after all."

"If it has something to do with Bella, you can bet you sweet ass that she will do whatever you want. However, let me warn you, Rosalie has been on the phone with her for about an hour. The odds are against you, man, whatever you have done."

"We had a fight, and I will deal with both Bella and Rosalie on that issue, but the reason I called is that Irina was found dead this morning just outside of Forks. Actually, it was at Lake Crescent Lodge; she was involved with James and Laurent Bellamy. They killed her, Emmett. She isn't the only one James is gunning for either. It seems that he and Laurent are planning to kill three more. Two of whom Laurent will be taking care of in the next couple of days."

"Shit, let me guess...Rose and Alice?"

"Yes, I think so, or that is the going theory. Alice is coming to stay here with Bella. You know how much security I have here. Charlie, Jasper, and I are planning to monitor the girls. Bella has been planning a revenge of sorts against James. I am planning an out of town trip; well, ruse is more like it. I am staying at my apartment here in Seattle while I am supposed to be away. Don't tell Rose about the ruse; I don't want her to tip Bella off. I don't want her to know that Charlie will be assisting me either. I'm giving her a window to carry out her plans; do you know if Rose knows anything about them?"

She hasn't said, but she has been acting weird here lately. Come to think of it, she jumps when he phone rings, and she has been hiding something from me too. I don't have the dominant aspect like you and Jasper, I can't demand it, but I expect honesty, the same that she does with me. But, do you think she would stay with Alice and Bella?"

"I truly doubt it; you know how strong Rose is, and that's what makes her a good dominant. She knows what she wants, and what she's doing. No, that's why I didn't know if you would be able to convince her to come, when I first called."

"She's off the phone with Bella; I just saw her walk by the door. Do you want to talk to her?" He snickered a little; he thinks I am scared to talk to her. I guess in some ways I am, but I need to find out if Bella is okay, mentally and emotionally. Seth would have called if something were physically wrong with her.

"Yeah, might as well get it over with." I stated and waited to hear the onslaught of insults from Rose.

"Rose, Edward's on the phone," Emmett yelled into the background.

"Good, I need to talk to sorry piece of shit anyways," I hear Rosalie reply in the background.

"Edward, would you like to explain to me why Bella is out driving around the greater part of Seattle?"

"No, I don't mind explaining. It seems that Bella has planned to get even with James, are you aware of this?"

"Yes, I am aware." She states rather calmly.

"Good, then you also know that I expect honesty out of all my submissives, and she refuses to tell me her plans. By the way, do you know what she is planning?"

"Not really, but I have some ideas," Rose is acting different; she should be chewing me out instead of acting all calm.

"It seems that Victoria paid Isabella a visit today. When asked about it, Bella shut down and wouldn't tell me what Victoria wanted. That started the fight, but she has been hiding something for a couple of weeks now. Laurent killed Irina in a hotel room a couple of miles from Forks, at Lake Crescent. James was the one who wanted her dead. Charlie thinks that James text messaged him with information on purpose. He is playing us; James has also asked Laurent to kill three others. However, James renegotiated the terms with Laurent, narrowing the list down to two. He stated that he would be personally seeing to the third victim was taken care of. Now, Seth speculated that the two he wants dead are you and Alice; I tend to agree with him about that. Bella would be the third, because, let's face it; she is the one he ultimately wants. Now, I ask again, what's Bella plan?"

"I don't know what she has planned specifically, but are you serious about the other stuff?"

"I'm dead serious, Rose."

"She's going to drug him, that's all I know, I don't know the when and where, or even how. These are all things she refused to tell me, she might tell closer to when she plans. I don't think she wants to go into the situation totally alone. She has been asking Alice and me to join her. We have refused to a degree, but we just took a little longer to warm up to the idea. We are planning on helping her though, just thought you should know. She'll be home in a few minutes too. What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"Come and stay with her, I'm leaving for a little while, nothing major and I am not ending the relationship before you ask. It's just something I have to take care of at the apartment."

"Bella says that you're going out of town next week. You're playing her, aren't you?" Rose was always a smart little cookie.

"Yes, but don't tell her that. Just know that she will be watched, and I will be able to intervene at any time."

"Good, okay, I will hang at your house; I will get information and feed it back to you. Does that sound all right to you?"

"Sounds great, get to the house by tomorrow," we wrap up the things up and say our goodbyes. She and Alice would be at the house tomorrow, and I was planning to head out early.

Bella comes home about an hour later; I stay in my study, not wanting to disturb her. If she wants to talk, she knows where to find me. She walks by the study, and heads toward the submissive's room. I can hear her mumbling to herself. I look up and see her standing in the doorway. She looks like shit, she must have been crying all night long.

"I do appreciate your offer to help, Edward; I don't want to let you down, but I have to do this for me. Once it's over, I will tell you everything. I don't want to lose what we have because I can see forever with you. I just need this time to get myself together. Maybe once you are back, it will be better. Can you give me until then?"

I don't say anything; I just nod. At this point, I am scared to say anything else to her; afraid that I will set her off again. I'm terribly worried about her, but have to let this play out. I will be watching though, I don't head to bed; I don't think I could sleep in a bed that doesn't have her in it. Instead, I sit in the study working on things. I gather all the information I can get out of Seth and others that follow Bella and James. It seems that James had another meeting with Laurent today after the news broke about Irina.

I eventually fell asleep with my head on my desk; it wasn't the best way to sleep, but it was what it was. I head out into the kitchen for some coffee; and see not only Bella, but Alice and Rose there as well. They are talking in hushed tones as I enter, I don't pay attention to what they are talking about; instead, I head straight to the coffee pot. I don't have anything to offer anyone at this point, and I will know what they are talking about in time. Rose and Alice both had promised to help Bella and share with me the information they gathered.

I headed back to my study once I had my coffee, and started calling everyone to line everything up. According to the conversation yesterday that was overheard, James told Laurent he was planning on coming to Victoria's on Monday for Bella. Victoria must have lied and said that the plan to have her was a success.

I plan on leave the house today, leave Rose with this information, and see what happens. I head to the shower and get my things ready to go; Emmett had taken care of telling Rose about James. All I had to do was pack and head out the door. Once I placed my things at the door, Bella walked into the foyer.

"Where are you going?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"I have to head out early, I'm stopping by the apartment first," I grab my coat off the hook and pull it on. Even thing inside of me is fighting no to leave her side, but I have to give her the space she needs to accomplish her tasks.

"Don't go; if it's because of me, I will leave." She states, with her head down, I know she is crying I can hear her sniffling; I step over in front of her. I place my fingers under her chin, lifting it up to look me right in my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Please take care of everything while I am gone, and promise me, you will stay safe." I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes, but I won't let them spill over. I am a man, and we don't cry.

"I love you, too. Hurry home soon." She replies, leaning in and gently placing her lips on mine. It's not a passionate kiss; it's almost like a goodbye kiss, as though we will never have another.

I pull away, kiss her forehead, and head out the door. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I feel as though my feet are made of lead as I walk away from her; not knowing if we would survive the next couple of days.

_**BPOV**_

My life couldn't have been any worse, at the moment, not only did Edward want the truth about everything going on, he practically demanded it. I couldn't though, so I stormed out of the house on Saturday. I drove around for hours on end, trying to decide whether I should tell him everything. Letting him help me would benefit me, but I couldn't, I wouldn't; I had to do this on my own, even if it killed me.

Crying and thinking while trying to drive were becoming difficult. I finally just pulled in at a McDonald's and sat in the parking lot for a while. At least I was in a well-lit area that was populated, and, not only that, I saw Seth sitting a few cars down on his cell phone. He was probably talking to Edward; telling him where I was and if I was safe. At least, that's what I hoped he was doing. It would save me the call.

Eventually, I called Rose to talk. When Rose finally picked up her cell phone, I was finally able to feel a little bit better about the situation.

"I walked out Rose; I couldn't tell him what I have planned. I wanted to do this on my own, if you and Alice want to help, fine, but don't involve Edward."

"Why not just tell him?"

"Because if I drug James, which I plan on doing, what happens if he gets away and tells the cops? They will come snooping around Edward and assume that he gave me the drugs. I am risking both his and your medical licenses if you become involved. I can't take that away from him; he loves his job too much." I started crying again, I couldn't believe I have gotten myself into this mess, but I had to get rid of James. I was sick of looking over my shoulder, every time I get a weird feeling. I didn't want him to hurt me, but I didn't want him to hurt Edward, for being with me, either. I couldn't lose Edward; he was my life now, and I wanted everything with him.

"What if he doesn't get away? What happens then?"

"I don't know, I'm mainly flying by the seat of my pants here," I wiped the tears from my face.

"What are you planning on doing with him once you have him drugged?"

"I don't know, beating the shit out of him? Remember, I'm flying by the seat of my pants here," I stated, rather harshly.

"Okay, how are you drugging him?"

"Victoria, gave me a syringe filled with some kind of muscle relaxant that will make him easier to handle. She said that she would help me find him."

"Where are you going to take him once you have him?"

"I haven't thought about that, too much. However, Edward is going out of town next week, so maybe I could drag him into the playroom, string him up to the St. Andrew's cross, and beat the ever loving shit out of him." I shrugged.

"Okay, we have to figure out what to do," Rose stated. I get to thinking and decided that, since things were going to be awkward, between Edward and me, that maybe Alice and Rose could come over tomorrow. Maybe I could talk them into staying the week with me and helping me figure out what to do with James and Edward.

"Rose, will you come over and stay this week with me and help me figure out what to do with James. I will call Alice, too. Please?"

"Sure, I will have to tell Emmett something, but you let me worry about him." She laughed and I giggled with her. Emmett is a loveable bear; she could tell him anything and he would believe it.

"Are you okay to go home?" she asked, with concern in her voice.

"I think so, Edward's home. I don't feel like talking to him right now. I will just sleep in the submissive bedroom tonight."

"Talk to him at some point, Bella. Allow him to help somehow. You are going to destroy the best thing that has even happened to you if you don't let him in. You were doing so well, what happened?"

"You know what happened, Rose. James, the constant texts, James breaking into where I work and live, and the constant looking over my shoulder are what happened. You know he won't rest until he has me again. That's what happened when you left all those years ago. He was relentless then, and I doubt that has changed."

"We all love you, Bella, and would never let James have that much control over you anymore. You have to know that, Bella; you don't have to do this alone."

"I know that you do, but I will not be alone in this. I never really am alone. Seth is always watching. He has men doing things that I am not aware of, not to mention the fact that I have never met them. I don't know who I can trust. I can't keep living life like it is now. If James wasn't around, I wouldn't have a pile of bodyguards watching my every move. Getting rid of James is the best option I have."

"Okay, I will be there tomorrow morning. I will stay all week or until Edward comes back from his conference. Where is he going anyways?"

"Portland."

"Why? He never goes to conferences. He says that they are too boring. He would rather work in a hospital for two months or more to get the extra training. Weird."

"I don't know; that's just what he said. Who knows at this point? He could have met someone and wants to be with them instead of me at the moment." I knew that I was just searching, for something to say; he would never do that, but given the situation, he might be looking to replace me.

"He would not and you know it. You are just depressed at the moment, and feeling sorry for yourself. It will get better, I promise."

"I have to go, Rose. The manager has walked out of the store a couple of times watching Seth and me. I don't want him to call the cops. I have been her for a couple of hours. I haven't bought anything and I haven't gotten out of my car."

"Okay, take care of yourself."

"I will; bye."

"Bye, see you in the morning. Call me if you need me."

"I promise," I get off the phone with Rose, and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the house.

I didn't see Edward when I entered the house. I headed up to the submissive bedroom, and walked past his study. I could see him out of the corner of my eye setting behind his desk. As I passed his office, I talked to myself. I stopped halfway down the hall and turned around stepping into the doorframe of his study. I watched him and studied everything about him in that moment. He looked like shit and there was a shot glass sitting on his desk.

"I do appreciate your offer for help, Edward; I don't want to let you down, but I have to do this for me. Once it's over, I will tell you everything. I don't want to lose what we have because I can see forever with you. I just need this time to get myself together. Maybe once you are back, it will be better. Can you give me until then?"

He didn't say anything, he just nodded, and, at this point, I was just glad we didn't start fighting again. I didn't know if I could handle the pressure right now. I turned and headed back to the submissive bedroom, where I prepared, for bed. I hadn't slept here in months, and I didn't really relish the idea of sleeping here again. I was afraid he wouldn't want me to sleep with him since we are fighting. I needed some time to think without him watching me. I crawled under the covers, turned off the lights, and cried myself to sleep.

I tossed and turned all night, and when I did manage to sleep, I didn't really rest all that well. Not having Edward wrapped around me; and the events of the night before left me unable to properly sleep. I finally get up and headed toward the kitchen, for a cup of coffee. While I waited, for it to brew, the doorbell rings, which signaled Alice and Rose's arrival.

Once they had gotten themselves settled in one of the spare rooms, we gathered in the kitchen to drink coffee and planned our day of relaxation. We also started planning some of the things we could potentially do to James. I was startled when Edward walked into the kitchen. He headed directly to the coffee pot, not speaking to anyone. Once his coffee was ready, he left, and it was a while before I saw him again. When I heard him again, he was in the shower, but I didn't think much about it. Rose came to get me from the submissive bedroom, and told me to head to the foyer. I didn't know what was going on; I was trying to get myself ready for our day of relaxation. When I saw Edward standing there with suitcases, my knees about gave out.

"Where are you going?" I asked with tears welling up in my eyes. Was he leaving me for good? Did he not mean what he said last night about letting me explain then?

"I have to head out early, I'm stopping by the apartment first," He grabbed his coat off the hook and put it on. I couldn't breathe.

"Don't go; if it is because of me, I will leave." I was looking at the floor, because I couldn't met his eyes. I was crying so hard and I didn't want him to see me break down. He stepped into my line of vision. He placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my chin to allow me to look into his eyes. I could see the pain, anger, and hurt in his eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Please take care of everything while I am gone, and promise me, you will stay safe." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall.

"I love you, too. Hurry home soon." He leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine. It felt so final; as though we were truly saying goodbye to each other.

He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead before he headed for the door. Watching him walk away from me and out of my life, for now, was the hardest thing I had ever done. It took every ounce of strength I had to not follow him. I knew I couldn't though, I had to get rid of James, and I had to get rid of him ASAP.

I headed back to our room, and cried for hours on end. I hugged his pillow and wallowed. The day of relaxation was cancelled, when Alice found me curled up in the fetal position on our bed. On Sunday, I hardly moved from the bed all day. I couldn't leave the comfort of his smell.

On Monday, Rose and Alice finally had enough of my shit, and rolled me out of bed. We had things that needed to be taken care of in order to set my life straight again.

"Let's plan this bitch," Rose stated as she walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand and clipboard in the other.

"Are we taking notes? I don't want this written down in case it all ends badly." I stated while sipping my own coffee.

"Yes and no. Yes, we are taking notes to keep our thoughts organized, but we are not leaving it for the fuzz to find." She grinned and held up a lighter. "Once our plan is set in motion, this little sheet a paper goes up in smoke." She flicked the light and let it burn, for a moment. I giggled, god, she was nuts sometimes.

"Okay let's start with what we know about him," Alice stated, as she sat down on the couch beside me.

"Well, we know he owns those chains of supermarkets," I stated. I had seen what happened when I visited there. "You guys know what happened when I walked into his store, later that day; he paid me a visit at school."

"Yes, that is a good place to start, but is he always there?" Alice asked, and I shrugged. I had no idea, but I wondered if Victoria knew.

"I wonder if Victoria could help with his schedule. She does know a lot more about him than we do," I said.

"Well, we could call her or visit her house. I don't like the thoughts of visiting; what if he lives there and we walk into a trap?" Rose replied, tapping her pen on her lips.

"I agree; we would have to meet her somewhere away from the house. If he heard anything about us seeing her, she would probably suffer the same fate as Irina." Alice replied; Rose and I agreed.

"I wonder if she would meet us at a hotel? She could check in anonymously, or, better yet, we could rent the room under an alias and she could meet us there. We could plan this with her if she is interested," Rose replied.

"She was interested in helping me, and we did kind of come up with something. It wasn't much; we just decided to drug him and drag him somewhere. We also talked about taking him back to her house, but I don't know." I shrugged; I didn't know how to take him or where to put him.

"Do you have the keys to the playroom?" Rose asked, what the hell was she thinking about? Now, was not the time to play in Edward's playroom.

"Don't give me that look Isabella; I am not talking about playing. Geez, Edward would have fit." She winked at me.

"I don't have a key; why did you ask?"

"Because Edward has all those suspension racks. He has one in the gym room too. What if we could invert James and having him hang from them?" Rose asked, and I thought about her idea; it didn't seem bad.

"How would we invert him? I mean he weighs more than any of us. I know I work out all the time, but come on now, let's be serious." Alice stated while rolling her eyes.

"We would have to have a man help us; I know we couldn't do it alone. I may be blonde, but I am not that stupid," Rose replied. Reaching over and punches Alice's arm.

"That hurt," Alice, pouted rubbing her arm.

"We could have Seth help us; he follows me around anyway. He knows what I am doing at any given moment," I said, pulling my legs up underneath me.

"Which system has the best rigging system?" Rose asked and, to be honest, I had no idea. I had never used either one.

"I don't know Rose, I haven't used either system. We would have to move a lot of stuff in the gym in order for it to work." I mused aloud.

"Good point, that's something else we would need a man for," Alice pointed out while sticking her tongue out at Rose.

"Do that one more time, little girl, and you will see the true Rose come out." Rose pointed to Alice using her Domme voice.

"Yes, mistress," Alice smarted off.

"If you were mine, I would throw you over my knee right now. However, you are not mine, so, get back to planning." That was typical Rose and Alice banter. Alice liked to do things to get Rose riled up and Rose like to assert her dominance over her.

"I wonder if Edward keeps the key in his study," Rose mused, tapping her lips again.

"He probably does, or it could be with him. Although, he sometimes keeps his study locked." I replied. I had looked for those keys all over the house when I first came, but I could never find them. I tried his study one time and it was locked.

Rose gets up off the couch and headed out of the room. I was wondering where she was going and followed. I stopped short when Rose opened the door to his study like it was nothing. She headed straight for the desk and rummaged through every drawer.

"If he finds out, I hope you know you are the one receiving the punishment, and not me." I placed my hands on my hips, asserting my dominance over the situation.

"You let me worry about Eddie," she purred and I didn't like it one bit.

"Got it," she exclaimed and headed out of the study. How in the hell did she find it so easily? I had looked and looked. I never found them, even when he left his study open. I followed her out and up to the playroom. As I watched her unlock the door, I felt very odd; and I didn't know if this was such a good idea.

"I don't know about using the playroom, Rose. Won't Edward be mad about this?" Alice stated and I nodded, agreeing with her. I felt like my ass was on the line with that situation. They didn't have to answer to him like I did.

"Like I told apprehensive Bella over here…" she points to me "…I've got Eddie covered," she stated. At least, that time she didn't purr.

"Okay," Alice stated, pulling at her hair. She might not have to worry about Edward, but Jasper could decide to punish her for disrespecting another master. Rose didn't have those concerns because she was a dominant. Who would she answer to; herself?

We walked into the playroom and Rose turned on the lights. When the room was fully lit, I realized how different it looked from when I was normally in here. Something seemed off by this whole thing. It was like the whole place was staged for some big scene with the suspension equipment just lying there on the counter. I didn't know if Edward had been in here laying out things, for us to use, or was he told my idea by someone else? It all seemed a little fishy to me, but I didn't say anything.

"I think this place would work. Edward has the best camera system in here too. They can all be accessed behind this panel." She opened up a panel on the wall, and sure enough, at the switch of a button, you could turn a camera in different areas of the playroom. I watched as she flipped the switches, and I could see the red lights blinking in the areas that they were labeled to control. I was in shock; I have never seen that panel or the red blinking lights before. Even that night of the interrogation scene, he had taped the whole thing, but I never saw the blinking lights. Well, I wasn't really looking for them either. He could have switched them on before he allowed me into the room. Hell, at this point, he could have had them set on remote control access for all I knew.

"Well, it appears that we will be bringing James back here," she stated, turning off the cameras. We all headed back out of the room. The location was settled, now we just had to figure out how to capture James and how long to torture the son of a bitch.

I didn't know how to get a hold of Victoria and I wasn't about to march over to her house. So, I was at a loss on how to find out his schedule. We threw out idea after idea, but still couldn't figure out James' schedule. Rose kept acting weird during the remainder of our little meeting; she keep checking her phone and typing out messages.

"I have to tell you guys something," Rose started. "Seth was able to find out a way to get hold of Victoria without alerting James. She will meet us at the _Motel 6_ on _47__th__ Avenue_ at seven; Seth has taken care of booking the room." I knew she was up to something, but how did she have access to Seth's information? I wondered if she had been communicating with Edward, or had she had gotten the information out of my phone? Why didn't I think about calling him? I shrugged it off and headed upstairs to shower and get ready for the meeting.

We pulled up to the motel at six-fifty, making sure to get inside before anyone could see us. We also wore disguises, thanks to Alice. At seven sharp, there was a knock at the door. Rose walked over and looked out; when she opened the door, she revealed an equally disguised Victoria.

"All right girls, let's make this quick," she stated.

"What is James' schedule for the next couple of days?" Rose asked; not wasting any time. Victoria told us where he usually is on certain days; she said it was almost certain he would follow the same pattern and that he would be between two or three different places depending on the day. She also told us the make and model of his car, as well as his license plate number and cell phone number.

We had all the information that we needed to make more plans to take him down. All night, we planned until the wee hours of the morning. Everything would go down on Wednesday night.

On Tuesday morning, we followed James all over the greater Seattle area. It would seem that everything was business as usual for him. It looked as if he was a good businessman, taking care of all of his businesses. I knew this was a ruse. He would be able to use to get out of whatever he was doing on the side.

There was only one stop that really concerned me, and that was when he met with Laurent. They met in a park just outside the city. They screamed at one another, and we couldn't really see everything that happened. Something felt off about their meeting to me. Rose was really tense when we saw them, which seem a little weird, too, but I was just glad to have her and Alice with me.

We finally decided to head home when James pulled into an apartment complex, and we felt we had enough information to put our plan in motion tomorrow. I slept like shit because I still didn't have Edward's arms wrapped around me. I had the plan playing in my brain and I had some colorful dreams about it all going wrong.

On Wednesday night, we were sitting outside of James' apartment, waiting for him to arrive. Rose had talked to Seth about getting us into his apartment, but Seth wouldn't do it. He said it was too dangerous, for us to succeed on our own. Seth volunteered to go into the apartment subdue James, and then he would call us. I didn't argue with his plan, after all, we needed him to help us girls. We couldn't take on a man by ourselves, and, even though we would have been a force to reckon with, we still were girls, and it made me sad.

Seth had told us that we didn't need to wait outside his apartment building, but we did anyway. Alice and Rose were in the front seat talking about something, but I couldn't focus on that, my eyes were glued to the apartment. We were still pretty, far away just in case, and I could just barely make out three figures walking up to the building. I rubbed my eyes, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't see them, but I could have sworn it was Charlie, Edward, and Jasper; the body types and way the figures walked matched.

James had yet to arrive, but we waited patiently. When I saw headlights coming down the road, I held my breath. We were just waiting, for our moment to finally finish what he started all those years ago. The car parked in a parking spot and James finally emerged from the vehicle. He walked into the apartment, and into waited for him inside. I was getting nervous; I couldn't stand the anticipation. I tried to be patient and wait for Seth's call.

Not ten minutes had passed before Rose's phone rang, "Seth," I overheard her answer.

"Okay, we will be there," Rose started the car and we headed out.

"Where are we headed?" The plan was to go back to our house and tie James up there, but I didn't know if things had changed.

"Your house; the plan is still in effect. Nothing has changed. Seth will have him where we need him when we get there."

The time had come, and I was shaking like a leaf. I didn't know what I would do when I was finally face to face with him. Would I be able to inflict the same amount of pain that he caused me? Rose wouldn't have a problem; she never was one to hold back. Alice and I might have more trouble; we were usually the ones who received pain.

Once we get to the house, I noticed Seth's black Mercedes sitting in the driveway, and I wondered how he had gotten to the house before us. I figured that he must have called while he was in route, instead of waiting.

We walked in the house and were greeted by Seth, "He is upstairs and is hanging from his feet, as you requested. If you want him another way, let me know. I will only be down here, just in case you need me."

We walked past Seth and into the playroom; James was hanging from the suspension system by his feet, just as Seth had said. James didn't look to be conscious at the moment. My hands started to shake, and I could feel my emotions closing up my throat. I swallowed the lump I had forming, and walked over to him to take a closer look. I hoped he wasn't dead. I didn't want him dead; I just wanted him to pay for the things he had done to me and countless others. I would rather him sit in jail and rot. Or, better yet, be someone's bitch. That would be the ultimate revenge for me.

I stood there, just watching him breathe, when he reached out and grabbed my leg. I started screaming, I was trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"You stupid little bitch, you planned this didn't you?" He was yelling while swinging around, still holding onto my leg. I fell onto the floor, which gave him an advantage.

Rose ran over, and tried to pry his hands off me. Alice was screaming in the background; she was frozen in her spot. Seth burst in the door of the playroom and pushed the suspension system, so James wouldn't have any choice but to let go. This allowed Rose and me to get away. Once I was away from him, and standing, I watched in shock as Seth tied James' hands behind his back. I wondered why he hadn't done that before, but that didn't matter now; he was subdued for the moment.

Once James was secured again, Rose walked over to him and kicked him right in the ribs.

"You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you touch her?" Rose said; she was seething.

"Fuck you, you dumb bitch. You were nothing when I had you and you aren't anything now." He spat at her. Rose reared back and kicked him again, making sure to hit him in the same spot.

"You listen and you listen good…" Rose started "…you will leave us alone, you will not contact us, and you will leave this area. Do I make myself clear?" Rose was fuming mad at this point.

"You are not my boss, and if it wasn't already stated, I can do whatever I want. I have the means to get out of everything." He smirked at her. "Now, let me out of this."

"No…" Alice shouted at him "…you are not leaving until you have learned your lesson. You were never a Dom. You just used us, and countless other women, to get off on some sick fantasy of yours. You will be punished, and you will feel the pain and suffering that we did while in your care." She was red in the face and pissed at this point. I guessed once she got over the initial shock, she was okay. I was standing back, and watched as everything happened in front of me; I was shaking and crying. I couldn't control myself.

"Tell me you didn't like it? Tell me you didn't love my attention," James sneered at her.

"I didn't, for a while I thought that was the world in which I had chosen to live. Until I met my new Master, who has showed me that it wasn't all about pain; that there is pleasure to be had if you take your time and know what you are doing."

"You know I feel sorry for you James. I guess you have never felt the true pleasure of being a dominant," Rose mused.

"Who said I didn't get pleasure from the experience the two of you, and that one, gave me?" He gutted his chin out toward me, "She was the best, too. She just laid there and took whatever I wanted to give her. Remember that night, kitten, when I carved 'slave' into your back? Remember how you loved me doing that to your body?" He smiled at me licking his lips. I think that was the moment when I lost my shit. I stormed over to Edward's wall of toys and pulled out the bullwhip. As I approached James, I flicked my wrist a couple of times, snapping the whip, letting the sound travel, which caused me to shiver from the sound.

"Take his shirt off," I ordered someone, anyone. Seth walked over to James and tore his shirt off his body.

"You want to talk about how good I was, but if you remember that while you were cutting into my skin, I was bleeding, crying, throwing up, and passing out. Those were signs that things were a little much for me. Alice does have a point. You see, you were, and are a shitty Dom. You are nothing more than a bully with a fat wallet. All that goes away tonight; your father didn't know all about you abusing women, but he will tonight. He will disown you because he is an upstanding citizen and doesn't want that around him. You played your little game before, but never again. Tonight, this all ends, but not before I get just a fraction of retribution for the pain you have inflicted on me and the countless other women."

I walked behind the rigging, steadying out my stance, ready to inflict as much pain as possible. I wondered if he would cry out in pain. I cracked the whip, which I made sure would land right on his shoulder blade. It caused a nice, angry mark to appear, I smiled to myself. That made me excited, so I flicked my wrist and landed another blow. I picked up the pace to where I was landing a blow every couple of minutes. Listening to him crying out and begging me to stop made me want to stop, but I knew I could not until all the emotions were out of my body. I started laughing when I drew blood with one of my blows, and hit the same spot again. Just the fact that I was making him bleed at my hands was exciting. I was breathing heavy, and couldn't wait to land another blow. I tuned out all the others, and just whipped James with everything I had.

It wasn't until I felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around my body grab the whip, which didn't allow me to take another swing that I finally came back to my senses.

"Edward," I breathed and collapsed into his arms.

"Confessions"

**EPOV**

When I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex, I felt like everything inside of me had drained to the floorboard. I could barely get myself out of the car and into the apartment. I headed straight back to the bedroom and did not crawl out until Monday morning.

I awoke to the constant knocking on my apartment door. I was confused at first and wondered who would be beating down my door at eight in the morning. I looked out the peephole to see Charlie Swan standing there. I opened the door, and allowed him to come in.

"Good lord, son, it took you forever to open the door. I was beginning to wonder if I had the right address or not."

"I was having trouble getting out of the bed," I did not lie. I did not get to sleep until late last night. Not having Bella in my bed, wrapped up in her arms, and the whole stress of the James issue had ruined my sleep.

"My god, Edward, you look like shit..." I nodded "...you had to break her heart, didn't you?" he asked and I nodded again. "Well, I know it was for a good cause and to push her a little harder. I forgive you, this time, but never again, okay?" he stated the last part of his speech with some sternness in his voice. "I will say it looks like you broke your own as well," Charlie was very perceptive, I guessed that comes from his line of work. I nodded again, and asked Charlie if he wanted some coffee.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Charlie asked while sipping his coffee.

"I don't really know; I could tap into the feed from the house and watch the conversations that the girls are having," I really liked that idea. I would get to see Bella and that was something my heart and soul needed at this point.

Jasper had stopped by Sunday night and brought a couple of monitors for us to watch every room of the house. One of Seth's technical guys came over to show me how to run the thing, and I was set. I just did not see Bella on the monitors, so I did not bother watching them.

I was hoping to get a glimpse of her today, though; I turned on the monitors and started the programs to pick up the feed from the house. The screen finally came to life, showing the girls as they walked into the living room.

Rose walked into the living room carrying a pen, clipboard, and her cup of coffee.

"This is great, we will know what they are planning," Charlie stated while pulling up a chair beside me. I nodded.

I focused on Bella. God, she looked like shit, and that was putting it mildly. Her eyes were swollen, and her hair was a mess. She was not my beautiful girl; sitting there, she was a shell of herself again.

"Smart girls, she was taught well," Charlie mused after Bella told Rose about the papers.

Rose held up a lighter, indicating that they would burn them once they were done planning and Charlie chuckled. When the girls started talking about his schedule and where he would be, I wondered if Seth's men would be able to fill in the blanks for them. I called Seth.

"Hey man, it's Edward. Do you have an idea of where James is at the moment?"

"Yeah, Jake is tracking him. Give me a few minutes and I will call with his whereabouts."

"Let me know." I stated and hung up.

I cringed when she mentioned going to his store, and then the events of him breaking into her car. He was getting closer and closer to her. Victoria was mentioned; I really did not trust her, but if that were someone Bella trusted, then I would run with it. Seth had not indicated that she was involved with James, other than the poly house back in California. Laurent was more involved than she was as far as I was concerned.

They scared the shit out of me when they mentioned going to her house. I knew that James was renting the property, and I was afraid that he would catch them there. My cell phone started ringing. I answered it quickly; I did not want to disturb Charlie. He was getting all the information we needed. I stepped to my kitchen to take the call.

"He is currently at the supermarket. Jake doesn't know how much longer he will be there because this was an unusual stop for him today."

"Does he follow a set pattern, or have something that the girls can use to carry out their plans?"

"Yes, he usually does. Today was just an unusual visit. I think he may be meeting with Laurent soon."

"Well, we have to figure up something. Do you have Victoria's contact information? The girls are going to try to get a hold of her for information. I'd rather give the information to Rose, than have them head over to her house and walk in on James."

"True," Seth supplied me with Victoria's information. He also went a step further and set up a room at a local hotel for the girls to meet her. He even took care of contacting her for a meeting.

I walked back into the living room after I finished with Seth. I noticed that Rose was talking about my playroom. I was not too keen on them using it, but I had to provide somewhere safe for Bella. There were cameras and I would be able to see what was going on. If she had gone somewhere else, I would not have been able to provide her with that protection. Not to mention the fact that someone was constantly watching the house.

I had told Rose where to find the keys; she was just playing the girls as though she did not know. She thought if they planned it together, that Bella would feel better about that than having me come right out and hand them over.

When Rose started talking about the suspension system in the playroom, I cringed. Charlie was sitting right beside me; talk about having your dirty laundry aired out on video. I had moved everything around in the playroom, so they would not destroy everything. I left out the things I thought they would use or need. I placed everything else in storage.

The girls had decided to allow Seth to help them, which was a blessing, in my opinion. I really wished it could have been me instead, and it stung a little to think that Bella trusted Seth more than me. I tried not to let it get me, though; once that was over, things would be back to the way they were before.

When the girls left the living room, I clicked around on the computer to find where they were headed. They ransacked my study, which rather pissed me off, Rose knew where the keys were; she did not have to tear up my study in the process. I growled, and Charlie patted me on the shoulder.

While the girls were talking about the playroom, I cringed again, waiting for Charlie to say something. I did not like, for Charlie to hear that Bella's ass would be on the line, and she may be punished over them being in my office or playroom. I held my breath when the girls entered the playroom with all of its glory on the monitors in front of us.

"Please tell me you don't discipline my daughter?" Charlie asked and I gulped. That was not the conversation; I wanted to have with my future father in law.

"Not all the time, she has only misbehaved once." I was not about to lie to him; that is not what I was about.

"Let me guess, it was her smart mouth?" He asked, smirking at me. Maybe I had underestimated Charlie.

"Don't worry, Edward, I know about the lifestyle, and there are rewards and punishments. I also don't want details, but, as long as she is happy, I won't say a word." He acted as if he was zipping his lips shut. I chuckled.

When Seth texted me, and let me know that the meeting was arranged, I fired off a couple of texts to Rose. I let her know about the arranged meeting with Victoria. I also bitched about the fact that they ransacked my study. I told her not to destroy my playroom, either, and that if she did, I would march over to her playroom and tear it all to hell. My playroom was my pride and joy, and I did not like having them there.

Once she confirmed that the girls would be going, Charlie and I loaded up the rental car he had picked up for the trip. We did not want Bella recognizing any of our vehicles. We watched as they met with Victoria, and everything seemed fine. We stayed out in the car, down the road from the house when they returned, but I called Sam to let him know it was us. Charlie took the first shift, stating that I needed all the sleep I could get.

On Tuesday, first thing in the morning, Charlie woke me up to change shifts. I slept like shit in the car, but was ready when the girls pulled out of the driveway bright and early. We followed them around all day Tuesday. Everywhere James went, so did the girls, and in turn, so did Charlie and I. Jasper joined us midday and would be helping us watch the girls throughout the night.

The only time I truly worried about the girls was when James met with Laurent.

"Laurent's on the take," Charlie stated.

"What does that mean?"

"You see, with Seth's information, I reported him to the ATF. Apparently, Mr. Bellamy has problems with narcotics, and has been trafficking cocaine for James as well." I thought I about shit my pants with that information; Seth never told me about that one.

"How did you find out?" I asked; perplexed at the information he had given me.

"It would seem that Mr. Clearwater, or Seth as you know him, just happens to be the son of my girlfriend. Imagine my surprise when he accidently mentions Bella. I asked him about it, then I told him who I was, and how Bella was my daughter. We got to talking and he gave me all the information, and I called the ATF." He shrugged and I was shocked. I would have never dreamed that Charlie would be connected in some way, too. Hell, if Charlie stayed with Seth's mother, Seth would be Bella's stepbrother.

"What does these mean in terms of James and Laurent?"

"Well, Laurent is going down for murder and trafficking. He is setting James up for another cocaine deal; all they need now is to find James at the scene. With an agent acting as the dealer, James will be put away for a long time on the charges of trafficking, physical abuse, and the murder of Irina."

"Holy shit," Jasper stated from the backseat. I nodded because that is all I could do.

"Once we are done with him, we are hanging him over to ATF, and, come hell or high water, he is going away for a long, long time. Daddy's money isn't going to help him anymore." Charlie finished; it appeared as though he had a few plans up his sleeve, too. Like father, like daughter, I snickered at the thoughts.

We sat outside the community on Tuesday night and all day Wednesday. It was not until dusk that anything happened. Seth had texted to let me know that the girls were depending on him to get James. I was happy with that; at least, they would not be in harm's way.

Charlie wanted the chance to see James, so once Seth got him, so we followed the girls. Emmett joined us; he was supposed to watch the girls while Charlie, Jasper, and I confronted James. We walked into the apartment just after Seth had James right where he wanted him.

"So, we meet again," Charlie, stated as he walked into the room. James just laughed at him.

"You have nothing on me; just like when your little slut daughter said I hurt her," he sneered at Charlie.

Charlie rushed, for James and punched him in the face, Jasper and I had to wrestle Charlie off James.

"You will pay for that one, Chief." James smirked while blood ran down from his lip.

"We will see who pays for what around here, James." Charlie stated and headed out of the apartment.

I pulled the syringe out of my pocket that I had prepared, for this situation. I had a mild sedative that Carlisle had gotten for me. I injected it into James' neck, and flipped him off as he slipped out of consciousness.

Seth loaded James up and headed toward the house. Charlie, Jasper, and I headed back out to the car, and followed the girls to the house. The girls passed through the gates; I knew because Sam called me when they passed through. We pulled up to the guard house, and filled Sam in on the events of the evening and that, if at any point things got out of hand, to let the police through.

Seth let me know when the girls where in the playroom. Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, and I headed to the basement to watch the monitors. When James grabbed Bella and the girls started screaming, Emmett had to hold me back from marching straight upstairs. Jasper was barricading the door, and did not allow Charlie or me to pass.

Jasper pointed to the monitor, "Seth has it under control, and we are only to intervene if he can't handle it." I looked and saw that everything was all right, at the moment; Seth had everything under control and was staying in the room with them.

I watched as Rose kicked the hell out of James, and Alice screamed at him. When he started talking to Bella, the energy in the room changed. I stared to grow concerned, for her mental wellbeing.

She stormed over to the whips, canes, and floggers on the wall. She picked out a bullwhip and flicked the whip a couple of times. I watched as she landed the first couple of blows to his back, knowing that, somewhere inside of her, she needed that. When Rose and Alice started screaming at her to stop, and Seth tried to get close. She flicked the whip at him, which let me know that something had finally snapped in her mind. I ran out of the room, and straight to the playroom. I slowly walked up behind her and grabbed the whip before she could land another blow to his body. She spun around looking right into my eyes.

"Edward," she breathed before she collapsed in my arms. I gathered her up, getting her out of the playroom, and headed straight to our bedroom. I gently laid her on the bed with Rosalie right behind me. We both started accessing her.

"I don't know if she's had a mental break or if the scent of the blood just finally registered in her brain, causing her to pass out," I nodded.

"Why did you let her go that far?" I asked; I was greatly concerned about Bella.

"I let her go because I thought it would be cathartic for her to get those feelings out, but maybe I was wrong." Rose looked sad.

"It's all right, Rose, we will figure it out." I stated and patted her hand.

Bella breathing was regular and non-laboured. Her pulse was good, no rapid beats or decreased beats, which, to me, was a good sign. Rose sat with Bella while I headed back to the playroom to check on James.

Seth had released him from the suspension system. I pulled out my medical kit from under the cabinet. I worked on fixing the lesions that Bella had placed on his back from the whip. Once they were cleaned, Seth tied him to the St. Andrew's cross.

Walking back down the hall, I checked on Bella, and there was still no response. She was the same; I began to wonder what was wrong with her. Surely, she should be up by now, but maybe her mind needed time.

"What do we do now, Charlie?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Well, I called the ATF told them that James had a little accident; that one of the girls from the slave house turned on him. I said that the slave whipped him with a whip; they are not happy, but promised not to press charges." I breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a knock at the front door, I walked over to the door, looked out, and was shocked to see Victoria standing there. I opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"I know you have James here," she stated.

"I have written documents from the girls in the house; we are more than willing help. They had all attested that I was the one who beat him, and are willing to testify to that." She handed me the documents. They were all official, too, with seals from the state of Washington.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am protecting Bella like I should have all those years ago. I knew what he was doing to her, and I knew he would get out of it. I could have testified or done something to help her." Her shoulder slumped and she looked down at the ground.

She was going to give Bella an alibi if she needed one; I was never so overwhelmed in my life. She was helping her. I patted her on the back and nodded my head. I handed the pages to Charlie to look over.

"The girls are all leaving the house tomorrow. They have put forwarding address on those pages; just in case..." she looked directly at Charlie "...do I need to stay in the area?" He nodded and she nodded back, walking out the door back to her house.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Bella."

"She also covered you, too, Edward," Charlie stated and I looked at him.

"She and all the girls verify that she drugged him. This will be great if he claims that you did. Of course, with these affidavits, and a few strings pulled on my behalf, it should shut him down quickly. Seth and the boys are working on his father as we speak. Therefore, he can claim all he wants, but it won't hold up in the courts."

I sat back, for a moment, and thanked my lucky stars that she had included that. She had protected the both of us; I was shocked. I headed back to our bedroom; as I get closer to the door, I could hear Rose talking to Bella. I stood in the doorway listening to their conversation. When Bella noticed me, she looked down at her hands. She was wringing them in front of her.

When I walked over to the bed, I sat down on the side and took her hands into my own. I loved her and wanted her to know I was always her for her. She finally looked at me, and tears rolled down her cheeks. I brushed them off her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her cheeks too.

"I love you, Bella," I told her before she could come up with a reason to push me away again.

"I love you, too. Please don't leave me," She stated as even more tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped them away.

"Never, I never left you, at least not in the way you think; I gave you space to take care of the things that you needed. I was with you every day; you just didn't know it."

"How?"

"Let me state, if I tell you what I have been up to, that you have to tell me everything you have been doing as well." She nodded and agreed.

I tell her about all the information I had gathered about James and Laurent, the plot to destroy all the girls, and Charlie's involvement.

"Charlie's here?!"

"Yes, and waiting to see you, although, he may not be in the best of moods right now." I chuckled. She blanched; the tongue-lashing her father was going to give her would be interesting.

"Great," she muttered.

She told me about all the things that she had done to lure James out, her conversation with Victoria, and her conversations about syringes with drugs in them, and not wanting me involved. She also realized that I was already involved just by being with her. I knew about it all, but wanted to hear about it from her.

"What happens to James now?" she asked.

"Your father will deliver him to ATF in about an hour," she nodded.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"I don't want to stay in this house; can we stay at your apartment?"

"Yes, love, I was going to suggest that. Love, do you like the land here?"

"I love the land we live on, but not the house anymore; I cannot live here anymore. He has tainted this house." I nodded because I agreed with her. I did not want to live in this house anymore, and I did not want to play in this playroom either.

"Get Rose to help you pack a bag and we will head out once you father leaves." She nodded, so I called Rose back into the room; she had stepped out while we talked. I headed back downstairs tell Charlie she was up and doing well.

"What do you think happened?" he asked; he was concerned about her, too.

"I think the blood, and the mental stress of the situation just got to her. She just needs to come down from the rush of hormones, or, at least, that is what I think."

"Good, I want to see her before I head out." I nodded.

"She should be down once her and Rose packs a bag. We are staying at the apartment from now on, or until we can get something built. I don't want her to see James again tonight. I am going to talk to Seth about leading him out the back when you are ready." He nodded and I headed upstairs to check on James and Seth. James was still chained to the cross, and Seth was sitting waiting. I looked at James' wounds again, and told Seth about taking him out the back way when it is time.

Charlie visited with Bella before heading out, and Bella did not see James as he left the house. Emmett and Rose headed home, along with Jasper and Alice. Bella and I arrived safely at the apartment where we fell into bed wrapped in each arms.

_**Chapter 35**_

"_**Coming Out of My Shell"**_

_**BPOV**_

_~2 months after James_

The months after 'the incident' were by far the hardest; I took a few days off from work, for personal reasons, and getting right back into therapy with Rose. The altercation with 'him' happened three days before my birthday. I guessed you could have said it was the best gift I was ever given. When Edward causally asked what I wanted, I said nothing. I had it all, since I no longer worried about 'him'. I didn't want the fanfare of presents, cake, and a party. I just wanted to finally breathe, for once in my life without fear.

We talked about the house, since neither of us wanted to live in that house ever again. 'He' had tainted it, and we wanted nothing to do with it. So, once we took out things that we wanted, Edward hired a crew of men who came, and tore it down. We pushed the plans, for the new house, back a couple of feet, to put us a little closer to the meadow that we loved. That was the only thing that kept me living in the same neighborhood. When we pushed the house back, I wanted to make sure that we no longer saw the house that Victoria once lived in. Even though Victoria helped us out greatly, I didn't want that reminder staring me in the face everytime I walked out the door. When I mentioned that to Edward, he had the men tear down that house too. We still didn't know if we will ever putting a house in that location ever again.

My recovery was going really well, all things considered. I thought that I was just so tired of living that life, that once 'he' was removed, for good, the weight of everything went away with him. I didn't have to worry about his trial, since Victoria had taken that responsibility when she had affidavits signed saying it was her. Edward helped her by hiring the best attorney to help her. I refused to deal with anything regarding 'him', Victoria, and the trial. I told Edward to handle everything; I didn't even want to know what was going on with the trial, unless he had somehow escaped, died, or was acquitted (although that was highly unlikely). I wanted to know; other than that, I was doing okay.

I slowly came off the depression pills; there was nothing holding me back any longer. Don't get me wrong, I still had my good days and my bad, but the majority of my days were good. I would rely on my anti-anxiety medicine only on the rough days. I would often call Rose, and she would come to where I was after work just to talk. She would help me figure out where I should be in life. She was also glad that Edward and, were, once again taking things slowly when it came to the lifestyle. I wasn't sure, but I understood the need to slowly remerge ourselves into the lifestyle. I can remember a particular session with Rose when we talked about the playroom.

"How are you doing today?" Rose asked as she walked behind her desk. When we were in this room, we weren't friends. We were patient and doctor, which I liked.

"Things have been going great. I've had few days of being down, and the nightmares have subsided. I haven't had one in three weeks now."

"That's good to hear, and how are things going with Edward?"

"They are going good; he is so patient and understanding. He doesn't push and he had taken the whole..." I swirled my fingers in the air when I thought about 'him'. "Thing, on his own; I don't want to know what is going on." I folded my arms over my chest.

"So, you still refuse to say his name?" I nodded; this was just something I had to come to terms with and I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Okay, you do know that at some point you are going to have to say his name?" I nodded once again.

"All right, so do you have any concerns this time around?" She asked while writing in my file, and trusted me she was going to have to get a new folder soon.

"I'm afraid I will never be able to enter a playroom again. I don't think I will ever be able to allow Edward to use a whip on me, either."

"There is nothing to be afraid of in a playroom. Edward and you redesigned the playroom for the new house. It won't be the same. So, there is nothing to be scared of with regards to that."

"What if I break down Rose? I don't know if I can handle it."

"You will be fine; you are over thinking the situation. All you have to do is follow Edward's lead. If you need to safeword, do so. It's not that big of a deal. You said that Edward is patient and understanding, and guess what? He will be then, too." She said while smiling at me; I guess she was right.

"The whips will be another thing; it's not unusual, given your history. Given the fact that a whip was the main tool used in 'the incident', it might never make an appearance in your playroom time. So, don't be disappointed. There are other tools in the playroom that bring pleasure and pain. You know this; you have been a submissive for years now."

"How long have Edward and you been together?" She knew; I didn't really know why she was asking this question.

"We have been together four months now. Why?"

"You guys are up for a new contract, correct?" I nodded; I hadn't even thought about that we could change our minds at anytime. I was excited over the thought of going over a new contract with Edward.

"So, here is what you need to work on for the next week. Let Edward buy new toys for the playroom, and allow him to gradually bring them into the bedroom. Keep the situation vanilla, but add some kink. See how that goes; gradually increase your exposure, and when I think you're ready for more, I will let you know."

I left her office that day with a smile on my face. Not all of our sessions were this simple; there were times I left in tears. I exited the session to find Edward standing outside her office waiting with open arms.

Edward did buy new toys and things to use in the new playroom, and sometimes we would try them out when we got them. It was almost all vanilla with a little kink; nothing that was a part of the lifestyle, but fun enough.

Edward and I talked about the future, and planned the house. The playroom was going to be fun. Instead of having a table that turned into a St. Andrew's cross; he just decided to have a St. Andrew's cross already in the playroom. It was going to be great and I couldn't wait to get back there with him. The house would no longer have a submissive's room, but would be big enough where we would have at least three children have their own rooms when we were ready. Once the house was ready, we would sell the apartment; which was just fine with me.

_~6 months later_

Things had been going great for us, and the house was coming along nicely. Edward had paid the contractors extra to get the house finished before the fall semester started again, which would be great. I wanted to be in the house for Thanksgiving and Christmas anyways. I wanted to celebrate the life I was living now, the good life. The life I should have had a couple of years back, but that's just the way it is.

I no longer have a problem with saying James' name; although, I still do not want to know what is going on with him. I refuse to read the papers that often talk about the trial. Edward has just stopped receiving the paper all together here at the apartment. However, he does keep up with it. I have a don't ask, don't tell policy about James anyways.

Rose has given us the green light for playroom time, so Edward and I have rented out the room at the club, but it isn't the same as being in our own playroom. We have played with basic elements like blindfolding, sensory deprivation, as well as played with hot oils and ice. Nothing too major, just basic elements of submission; he hasn't really demanded a lot out of me. We have only been to the club twice in the last two months. I think we are both really looking forward to coming together again in our own home.

I sit at the coffee shop, waiting for Rose and Alice to get here, and can't wait to show them what Dr. McIntire was able to do with my tattoos. The word 'slave' is no longer visible. The majority of my tattoos have been removed, and I no longer have ropes running down my legs or arms. I decided a couple a weeks ago, that I wanted to have the remaining tattoo on my back redone. I wouldn't have to worry about hiding it because it would be something I chose to do. I would remove or destroy the last thing James had on me.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Alice asks as she gives me a hug.

Standing up, I hug her back, "I have been doing good, and you?"

"As good as to be expected," shockingly enough, Alice was the one who was having the hardest time with the situation. Rose had begun counselling her since 'the incident' too.

"Hey girl," Rose stepped over and gave me a hug. We had decreased our sessions, so I didn't see her as often anymore.

"So, what's the news and why did you want me?" Rose asked as she sat down.

"Well, I wanted your opinions on something." I took off the jacket I was wearing to reveal a tank top. I stood up and turned around.

"Oh, my god they're gone," Alice exclaimed. "How? Who? I want their number! I still have my cuff and shackle tattoos to remove."

I giggled, "Dr. Liam McIntire call Edward; he will give you the info."

"He is the best," Rose stated. She had yet to do anything about her tattoo, stating that she didn't see the point in removing them. They showed her history, a time in her life when things were bad, but she wanted to keep them too to remind her of how far she had come; how she had moved beyond that point.

"I was thinking of getting my back redone. Dr. McIntire worked really hard on my legs and arms. I don't really want to go through that again. So, you are here to look at the drawings a couple of the tattoo artists in the area gave me. I want your personal opinions on the designs. I pulled the designs out and laid them on the table.

"Do you want your back completely covered? How much is really missing?" Alice asked while looking at the designs.

"I don't know; I just have the rope up my spine. The rope is only about three or four inches wide, and it runs from the base of my neck to the crack of my ass." I giggled.

"I really like the idea of the butterflies," Rose states while looking at the designs.

"I do, too, they seem fitting. 'Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, she became a butterfly', I saw that quote somewhere once. I never really understood the meaning until now. I'm leaning toward the butterflies, because there were times in my life that I thought my world was over. The first butterfly would represent where I came out of my cocoon from my time with James, to a beautiful butterfly." I looked over the pages again, "When I first met Edward, I came out of my former shell, transforming me into another beautiful butterfly." I pointed to the other one on the page, "When James was finally out of my life, and," I pointed to the last butterfly on the page, "When Edward and I are over the hardest part of life." I am almost crying at this point, but I wipe my eyes with a napkin.

Rose and Alice nodded, still looking over the designs. "What would happen to the rope that is there?"

"As you can see, this artist suggested making the ropes, into very small tree limbs of sorts." I was torn between this design and the other one.

"This artist seems to think that can make your rope in to these smokey, grey lines. Have they seen your current work?" Rose asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, so this is what they can do to you?" I nodded again; Rose went back to studying the designs.

"Couldn't they just do flesh tones, to mask the rope?" Alice asked.

"No, they said if they added the flesh tones, that it could potentially look worse. Over time, the ink would bleed through or something like that."

"Okay, so this is what I am thinking...go with the butterflies, because they mean new beginnings, or rebirth. I love your thought process behind them, too. Instead of using a tree like this one, suggest they use a rose vine or something." Rose stated as she handed me back to the two pages that held both designs.

"Okay, I'm with Rose on the whole butterfly deal; however, I don't want the vines like Rose. If they could turn your rope into something smokey and airy, then go for it."

"Thanks guys, I was really having a hard time narrowing it down." I said, picking all the papers up and placing them in the seat beside me.

"Let us see it when it's done," Rose adds while smiling sweetly at me. "Who are you taking with you when you get it done?"

"Edward, so stop looking all sweet and innocent over there, it won't work," I giggle.

The girls and I enjoy a good meal while talking about the events of the past few months. Alice has yet to enter the playroom again, and Jasper completely understands. Rose and Emmett are doing fine; Rose has never been the type to let things get her down for long. She bounced back faster than the rest of us.

"So, when is the house going to be ready?" Alice asked while sipping her drink.

"In two weeks and I can't wait," I rubbed my hands together like an evil scientist with a new idea for world domination. Domination was what I was thinking about, but not over the world, maybe over Edward.

"What is the first thing you are going to do once you get there?" Rose asked, smirking at me.

"I won't be inviting you over; that's for sure," I giggled along with the girls. Rose knew the first thing I wanted to do once the house was ready.

We finished off our meals and headed our separate ways. I didn't have Seth with me anymore, which sometimes was a depressing situation. I loved knowing that I had some always watching out for me in many ways. There were moments when the sad thoughts creep into my brain and that's when I needed Seth; Seth would potentially become my stepbrother soon. Things between Charlie and Seth's mother, Sue, were getting quite serious. My father even called to ask me what I thought and if it was okay; I didn't mind.

I arrived home and noticed Edward in the living room, deep in thought; he had been acting weird for the past month. I could figure out what was his problem; it was as if I constantly caught him doing something. He had something up his sleeve, but I wasn't about to ask what it was. He wouldn't tell me anyways.

"Hello, love," he greeted as he jumped out of his skin, placing something back into his pocket.

"Hello, darling," I replied, giggling.

"So, how was your day?" he was asking to see what type of mood I was in. If I had a practically bad day, we would sit and talk. If it was a good day, we might fool around or go out; it just depended on what he had up his sleeve really.

"It was good. I had coffee and lunch with the girls, and I showed them my designs for the new tattoo I wanted." I shrugged, slipping my coat off.

"Have you finally decided on what you want?" He asked; he was planning on going with me. He even talked about getting another tattoo himself, but he wouldn't tell me what he wanted.

"I'm getting pretty close to making up my mind. I really want the butterflies; to me they are symbolic of my life at this point."

"Just let me know when you're ready, and don't go without me." He leans in a kisses my lips.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, walking around him and into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I was wonder if maybe we could play a little tonight," he asked shyly, this was something Edward had started since the whole James thing. He never wanted to force or pressure me into doing something that I didn't want.

"Sure, I don't mind. What were you thinking about?" I asked; now I was curious, and I wondered if we were heading for the club.

"Well..." he raked his hands threw his hair. "I was wondering if maybe we could play with the ropes a little. Maybe let me dominate a few things, and see where that takes us. The house will be complete in two weeks, and we have mainly played with toys. We've been rather vanilla with a little kink. I was hoping to potentially add little D/s."

I could argue with his logical, if we were ever going to get back into that aspect of our lives, we needed to work our way up.

"That fine; how do you want to play this out?" I asked because I wasn't sure what he wanted. Did he want me to crawl or wait for him somewhere?

"I just want to control a few things. You know your safewords if things get to be too much; you know what to do."

"Yes, Master," I grinned and lowered my eyes.

"Oh, sweet Isabella," he walked over and ran his fingers down the side of my face. "How I have missed this submissive side of you." He muses and trails his fingers down my face, neck, and onto my chest.

"The plans I have for us tonight have nothing to do with sex or a sexual experience. Tonight is all about dominance and submission. I dominate, you submit; to put it simply, it's the basis of our D/s relationship." He lets out a deep breath, and stops rubbing the tops of my breast through my clothes.

"Okay, my plan won't work if you are clothed, so go take off your clothes. Get your little silk robe and come back to me in an hour, ready to submit. I have a few things I need to take care of before we can play." I nod and head toward our bedroom to ready myself for him. I don't know if things will turn sexual tonight. If they don't and we are just Dominant and submissive, that will be fine. If we have sex, that would be fine too.

Slipping on the silk robe, I walked into the living room of our apartment. Edward had transformed the place by adding candles everywhere. I didn't know where he was at the moment, but I kneeled down on the pillows that were placed in the middle of the living room. I took a deep breath and waited for my Master to come to play with me.

"Good evening, Isabella, I see that you knew exactly what I wanted." He stood right in front of me. I could see his bare feet, and the black jeans he always wore while we played.

"Tell me, Isabella, what are your safewords?"

"Red means stop all play, yellow means slow down or ask if I am ok, and green means more," I stated while keeping my eyes downcast, showing my Master respect.

"Very good, Isabella," he walks around me for a minute and I can hear him rustle through things, but don't know what he is doing.

"Tonight is not about sexual release; it is about trust, and submission. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"If you feel that you have to release, please do so, like I said, this is not about gratification. So, even if you release, don't worry about me, I need to build up my resistance." He chuckled and I nodded.

"Very good; tonight I will be using the ropes that I recently purchased to tie you up. You will not be able to move, and I will keep you here for my viewing pleasure." I feel him slowly push my silk robe off my shoulders, reach down and untie the belt, holding it on my body.

"God, you're so beautiful Isabella," he bends down and lightly kisses my head.

"Stand," I rise from my feet and stand in front of him with my head still down.

"This rope will not be tight, and I will check you regularly to make sure there are no marks on your skin." I nod while he holds the ropes in front of me. He looks for the midpoint and links them together.

"I am placing this rope around your neck, Isabella. It will not be tight, so don't worry." I love how he tells me what he is doing and lets me know that he won't intentionally hurt me in the process. When the ropes are between my breasts, he places a something similar to a knot; it's more like a twist, there. A little below my breasts, he places another twist, similar to the one above it. He adds two more twists as he goes down my body; the three loops closer to my breasts are open and loose.

"Don't worry, I will tie it altogether soon," he reassures me as he goes. He pulls all four ends of the rope through my legs. He looks like he had miles of rope in his hands, and I wonder how he is going to use it all.

"The rope I just passed through your legs, I will be bringing back to the front. In just a moment, Isabella, I will need you to hold the rope while I finish back here." Edward was standing behind me, feeding the ropes through my legs and up my back. Looping them into the rope already around my neck, Edward kisses my shoulder.

"Color?"

"Green, very green, Green Master," I replied because, at this point, he hadn't done anything that wasn't all right to me. He hadn't pushed any of my limits yet.

"Hold" he states as he hands me the rope from the left side. He brings the right side around with him, and is standing in front of me, reaching for the other part of the rope. He began spreading the patterns across my chest. Running the ropes over and under, he pulled them lightly. He ran the ropes around my back, weaving them in and out. When he comes back around to the front, he went under my breasts this time, and back around my back. He repeated this action until he had hexagon pattern all over my breasts and stomach area. He wove and wound the ropes all around my body. Then he pulled it tight.

"Color?"

"Green, still green, Master."

"Good, I wanted to make sure that I didn't get it too tight." He stated and got back to work on the ropes. He fixed each rope until he was satisfied with his work, and stood back to look me over.

"This bondage technique is called the 'Tortoise Shell'. Look down, Isabella; you can see it looks like the designs on a tortoise shell. You have four open holes that symbolize the spots on their shells. Not to mention that it puts every part of you on display for me to see."

I accidently look at him without thinking, and watch him lick his lips. I take a chance and look at him from head to toe, and notice that he's rather turned on by the whole display.

"Tsk, Tsk, Isabella, you were never told to look at me." He walked behind me, and firmly placed a slap to my ass, making me whelp. I wasn't expecting him to punish me so quickly. I reached back to rub my cheek, it was mainly habit.

"You are out of practice, Isabella," I heard rustling behind me and then he grabbed the hand that was rubbing my right cheek.

"I wasn't going to bind your hands tonight, but, in order for me to get you playroom ready, it appears that binding your hands will be necessary." He states and I haven't seen this type of Dom since that time I pushed him. He is being very firm with me, and I like it. He grabs my left hand, bringing it around my back, wrapping rope around it too. I could tell the difference in the texture.

"I was too lenient with you the last time we tried this relationship. This time, when we play, I will expect you to behave appropriately. You will be provided with another list of expected behaviours, and, if you don't complain, punishments will be handed out swiftly and immediately, unless we are out in public. I will deal with you when we get back home, if that is the case." I gulped; he was literally going to tighten the reins and I didn't know if I was going to be able to be perfect for him. What if he left me because I couldn't comply with his wishes? On the other hand, what if he got tired of me? Did he want a contract of time? I was on the verge of crying.

"Yellow," I whispered...and he didn't hear it because I said it so low. I could hardly form the words to tell him.

"Yellow," I stated a little stronger when I finally swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"What's wrong, beautiful? Are the ropes too tight? Did I hurt you?" I could see concern in his eyes and the worry lines that creased in his forehead. I broke down and started sobbing. I shook my head no. Allowing him to see it wasn't the ropes that were the problem, they felt nice. It was his words that scared me.

"I...I...it's not the ropes, Edward," I had to tell him because he was about to pull them off me.

"Then what is it, baby? Tell me."

I drew in a deep breath, and tried to ground myself for a moment. "I don't want a contract with a time frame; I thought we talked about family and kids. I want to be with you, forever, please tell me you want the same?" I was pathetic and begging him not to leave; I don't think I would survive the blow of him leaving me.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry; I would never leave you. You are everything to me, and I do want it all. I don't want a time frame contract, and I was pushing you just for this reason. We need to have these issues out and in the open. I need to know when you're overwhelmed, sad, upset, mad, happy, or anything Bella. No more middle, Bella. No more hiding your emotions, thoughts, feelings, even if you are hell bent on revenge." I cringed a little.

He rubbed my back, "You have done well, my pet. Do you want out of your bindings?"

I shook my head. "Okay, the list I was referring to will exist; I think the last time we played; we were winging it because of your condition. Is that going to be a problem for you this time? I can tone it down a little, but I think you need me to be stricter and I need more dominance over you. I didn't mind playing the fantasy weekends, but we will be changing that. I rather have fantasy weekdays and BDSM weekends. I love the lifestyle, and I want, no, I need it."

"You may speak freely, Bella, we are just talking at the moment," he explained and I nodded.

"How do you feel about everything I said?"

"I am okay as long as you don't leave me," I place my fingers on his lips. "I want to finish before you add anything. What if I am not perfect for you? Will you leave me then? What if I am constantly being punished? Will you want someone else who doesn't cause you so much grief in your life? Edward, I couldn't handle it if you ever left me." I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh...Shh...Baby, please, listen to me. You. Are. My. Forever. Do you understand Bella? I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my lover, and my submissive. I want everything you will give me. Everything...every punishment I have to give out, even if you couldn't remember that you are not to look at me. Every moment you forget and roll your beautiful brown eyes at me. Everything. Nothing less. Every ache, pain, hurt, and loss. Everything; I want you pissed, mad, and ready to beat the shit out of me. I want you to tell your friends what a pain in the ass I am. I want EVERYTHING with YOU. ONLY YOU. Don't you see that you are PERFECT for me in every way, shape, and form. I wasn't going to do this yet; I was going to wait for a nice romantic dinner and a walk at sunset. But, given the situation, I think you need to realize just how permanent things are with us."

Edward got down on one knee in front of me. I gasped; I wasn't expecting this, and didn't know what to think at the moment.

"Isabella Swan, you are my forever. I want you to know it, and you have been perfect for me every since Jasper introduced us. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Say you'll be mine forever, Bella." Tears ran down my face. I could speak...the lumps were back.

"Please say something, Bella."

"Yyyy...esss" I couldn't hardly get the words out. I swallowed really hard.

"YES, YES...I will marry you Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Thank God, you had me worried for a minute there." He rose from his knees and kissed me; god it felt like everything was in that kiss. Passion, lust, desire, and reassurance; you name it and I felt it in that moment.

He reached out for my hand and placed the most beautiful ring on my finger. It was perfect like him, like us.


End file.
